Lessons in Love
by blanchemalfoy
Summary: Slash! HxD later on. Facing his own inner demons, Harry doesn't realise how lonely his son is. When James Potter, his 16 year old son, goes back to Hogwarts, he meets a transfer student that might be just what he needs to open up to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R (Soft NC-17 later)

**Warning**: Slash! (boyXboy relationsip). If it isn't your thing, just go find yourself some nice het fic to read.

**Summary**: Facing his own inner demons, Harry doesn't realise how lonely his son is. When James Potter, his 16-year-old teenage son, goes back to Hogwarts for his sixth year of school, he meets a transfer student that might be just what he needs to open up to life. But what will Harry say when he finds out that his son is in love with another boy?

Ch01 

The trip to King's Cross was rather long and boring just like usual. James wished that it wasn't so. For once in his life, he wanted his father to put down the laptop and the tiny mobile phone, and talk to him like he actually cared for his own son. But the Great Harry Potter had no time for James, only for his business as a Quidditch tradesman.

Harry Potter, once hero of the world, was now deeply engaged with the Quidditch World. He owned many stores that supplied every possible Quidditch material: top of the line broomsticks, faster Golden Snitches, Bludgers, Quaffles and numerous uniforms. He even owned a Quidditch team in London. The Chudley Cannons was his latest acquisition. He was determined to bring them to the championship that year. James' father and his best friend, Ron Weasley, seemed to be thrilled by their new toy, and they were very busy buying new players for the team. The only one not jumping up and down about it was James.

It was quite ironic that the son of the youngest Seeker of the Century absolutely _hated_ everything about Quidditch. It wasn't that hard to understand, though. If Harry had stopped to pay attention to James at least once he would have realised why his son didn't want anything to do with a sport he was so fond of. Quidditch was everything Harry thought about, everything he spoke and breathed. Quidditch seemed to be the only thing Harry loved.

James sighed heavily in his seat, and he stared at the buildings and people outside as the car drove through London's crowded streets. He ran his fingers through his dark red hair and checked out his watch. To his utter relief, he would get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on time. He couldn't wait to leave London. Hogwarts seemed more like a real home to him than the mansion where he lived with Harry. Hogwarts still remained the same as when it was built. It was still a fairytale place. It was the only place James felt at ease.

"James? Are you listening?"

James turned to look at his father and found his stern green eyes were piercing through him. He hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped talking on the phone and had been trying to call his attention for quite some time.

"What?" James asked in a drawled voice, the one he knew his father hated, his green orbs trying hard to focus on Harry instead of wander somewhere else.

"I've talked to the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry declared slightly annoyed by James' aloofness. "He said you can join the team anytime you want."

James felt outraged, but he held himself in check quite extraordinarily. It had taken years for him to develop such self-control over his emotions. He had seen Harry's irrational side before. He never wanted to see it again. No matter how much Harry irritated him, James could always keep himself together without freaking out. He would just listen, nod and put it behind him.

He had heard that Quidditch talk before. He could handle hearing it all over again without getting out of the car screaming.

"Jeremiah says he can't wait to have you on their team," Harry continued, alien to his son's true emotions about the subject. "They need a good Seeker. I've told him I've taught you everything I know about flying. I've assured him that you're as great as your old man. It's in our blood. You'll be great, too. Just give it a try. Stop being so shy and reserved. Being on the team will do you good."

'_It is true. People only see what they want to see,'_ James thought, thinking about a song he liked. '_Father, I hate Quidditch. Can't you see how I **loathe** everything about it? Just leave me the hell alone! I wonder what he would say if I said what I really think of his wonderful sport. Come to think of it, I already know. He will yell at me, call me an ungrateful brat. Just the usual rubbish...'_

"James!" Harry exclaimed, irritated by his son's lack of response. "What is wrong with you today? I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry. What did you say?" James asked absent-mindedly.

"I've asked you not to disappoint me this time. You know how much it means to me to have you on the team. Quidditch is my trade. Do you have any idea how weird it is to have a son who doesn't give a damn about what his father does for a living?"

James swallowed his anger to maintain the peace. He could make it. King's Cross was close now.

"James?" Harry's voice had a hint of irritation.

"I'll talk to Jeremiah as soon as I board the train," James answered to make his father lay off his back. But it was a lie. He wouldn't do a thing. He would barely say _hi_ to Jeremiah. The sad thing was that he didn't care when he lied to Harry.

Harry smiled, but James didn't see love in his eyes, just satisfaction for having his orders followed.

"Great. You'll thank me later. Trust me."

Harry made a movement with his hand, and James froze in his seat wondering if Harry would touch him. Harry had barely touched him ever since he was born. Very rarely had Harry hugged him or kissed him. He had his moments of affection, but they had happened so scarcely that they were quickly being wiped away from James' memories.

Noticing his son's apprehension, Harry recoiled his hand and landed it on his lap. Then he sighed, almost dejectedly.

In that moment, James felt sorry for his father.

Hermione had once told him that Harry had been quite different from what he was today. His father had been a warm person, someone a friend could count on for everything. Once upon a time, Harry had smiled freely and sincerely. But that had changed after the war against Voldemort, and had gotten worse after Ginny's death. The Harry Potter from today seemed incapable of loving anyone.

James wished he knew the side of his father that only his childhood friends had met. But he couldn't imagine Harry being any different than the cold workaholic that he had become.

"Ah, we're finally here," said Harry, as if he was relieved to get rid of his son's presence. "Lionel, just park here. I won't be too long."

'_Really, father, could you be more obvious? Anyone can tell you can't wait to be away from me. Bugger! Lionel is looking at me with **that** face again... I don't need people's pity.'_

James began to feel nervous. He couldn't bear to be in the same environment as his father any longer. He needed to get out of the car, and fast. He opened up the door carelessly, and his heart almost came out his mouth when he saw a car progressing towards him at full speed ready to strike him and the door. He froze.

"JAMES!" his father shouted, desperate. His Seeker reflexes did the work for him. Harry pulled his son inside the car and shut the door just a second before the other car could hit them.

James trembled all over as he realised how close he had been to dying. He took another minute to notice how tightly Harry was holding him in his arms, and how quickly Harry's heart was beating. James closed his eyes to avoid his tears from falling. He wasn't a child anymore; he was a man. Men didn't cry in any circumstances. No matter how scared he was, he wouldn't shed a tear. But even though he was able to control his tears, he wasn't able to control his trembling body and unsteady heartbeat.

"Jesus!" Harry was beside himself. "Wake up! What's the matter with you?" he questioned his son. "You could have been killed!"

James knew that very well. He didn't want Harry to shout at him. He just wanted to be held. Why was it so hard for his father to be tender to him?

He escaped from Harry's arms clumsily, opened the door next to Harry and got out of the car, escaping to the sidewalk of the station. Then he looked at Lionel – who was extremely pale – and asked, as if nothing had happened, "Lionel, my trunk."

Lionel obeyed him immediately. While James tried hard to hold back the tears that kept stubbornly threatening to fall, Harry stood next to him. James could tell that his father was nervous. It was the first time he saw Harry without a clue of what to do or say.

"James..." Harry said softly, placing his hand on James' shoulder.

James ignored Harry's unskilful attempt to comfort him. Seeing Lionel adjust his trunk on the trolley, he pushed it into the station in haste.

"James!" Harry called. "Wait! I'll walk with you to the platform."

James stopped, looked behind him and said, as if he was a robot, "There's no need. I know you have a meeting. You can go now. Thank you for dropping me here, father."

Harry didn't seem very pleased with the arrangement. He walked towards James and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, touching his son's face slightly.

James noticed the passerbies watching them with curiosity. His lips quivered, and he bit them hard. He nodded his head to assure Harry that he was all right. He wasn't, but he didn't want to spend any more time there. Now he really felt like crying. James pulled away from his father's arms gently, said goodbye to him and dashed into the station. Before Harry could stop him, he vanished in the crowd.

Because he still had a few minutes before the train's departure, James stopped behind a big pillar, put the trolley in front of him like a barricade, and began to hyperventilate. A few tears escaped from the corner of his eyes. He wiped them out quickly. Then he took a deep breath and started to push the trolley in the direction of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Are you ok?" asked a woman gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

James jumped as if the touch had burned him. He stared at the woman and met the gentle brown eyes of Hermione Weasley, his godmother.

He felt a strong need to hug her tightly. Hermione was like a mother to him. Whenever James was too upset with Harry, she was the one he turned to. She always knew exactly what to say to him to make him feel better.

"Hi, honey," she greeted with a warm smile. "You look awfully pale. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am," he lied. "Where are Max and the others?"

Max was his best friend, and Hermione and Ron's son. After him there was Eliza, a 12 year-old girl that had a huge crush on James. There was also another baby on the way, but it didn't show yet.

"He's already in the train helping Eliza with her enormous luggage," she informed with a wink. "I decided to wait for you here because I didn't see you anywhere near the train. Where's Harry?" she asked.

James looked at everywhere but her when he answered, "He had an important meeting to attend to. But he dropped me here."

Hermione scowled. She seemed very displeased with the news.

"One day I'll spank Harry, I swear to God!" she said with her brows arched in anger.

"I don't mind really. I'd rather come alone," James said hastily, as if excusing his father. He didn't know why he had done that. He wanted to curse Harry, not defend him.

But he figured he was too old to behave like an eight-year-old desperate for his father's affection. He didn't like to give the idea that he was weak and lonely. He was almost an adult. He could handle his own problems.

"That's the point. You don't mind and that worries me. A lot," she sighed. "Well, let's go or you'll miss the train! Max and the twins are already waiting for you! They missed you a lot this summer. Max was devastated when you turned down his invitation to spend some time with us."

"Sorry," he answered as they crossed the barrier. And that was all he said. He had spent summer in his house doing absolutely nothing. He had considered the idea of spending some time with the Weasleys, but when he had thought of little Eliza bugging him 24/7, he instantly declined the invitation.

"Well, you ought to spend Christmas with us. All the Weasleys will be reunited. It'll be a big and loud party!"

He smiled at the thought. Christmas with the Weasleys was always fun.

He met Ron and Mia – George's wife – next to one of the entrances of the train. Ron ruffled his hair in welcome and asked for Harry. When he answered about the meeting, Ron made a face.

"I know about the meeting. I'm supposed to be there as well. But my kids are more important. Harry needs to have his arse kicked... He spends too much time on work."

James appreciated their concern, but every time they said that, it only made things worse for him. It became clearer that his father didn't care for him at all.

"George hasn't come either," Mia pointed out to make James feel better.

"Yes, but you're here," Ron stated as clueless as usual.

At this point James just wanted the adults around him to shut up, and he was very thankful for the tempestuous arrival of the Weasley twins. The 15 year-old red-haired girls embraced him one at a time and kissed him soundly on the cheeks. James smiled at them.

"You look thinner," said Vanessa, motherly, "and your eyes are a little red..."

"But you're still so cute!" exclaimed Vivian, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the train. "Come, come. We're almost leaving."

"If you hadn't showed up, we'd have to think of a way to stop the train!" said Vanessa taking his other hand.

"Girls! Let him breathe!" their mother, Mia, said.

The girls rolled their eyes and said in unison, "James is more than used to being dragged around by us. Right, James?"

"I guess," James answered.

Mia shook her head. "Anyway, behave girls! I don't want to receive notes from Professor McGonagall every week like last year! Do you hear me?"

"Don't worry, Mum! We'll try to make the notes drop to once every month!" shouted Vanessa, the sassier one, waving at them before boarding the train.

"Once a month? You're asking too much of me, Vanessa!" complained Vivian, boarding the train after her sister.

Mia sighed. "What do I do with these girls?"

Hermione patted her back. "They'll grow up."

"When exactly? It's all George's fault, you know? He spoils them too much!"

The train whistled. James quickly said goodbye to all of them and got on board. The twins were waiting to show him their compartment. They led him through the masses of students who were still greeting each other in the corridor before settling down. He waved at some of his roommates and friends. Finally, he settled his things in one of the last compartments of the train where Max greeted him with a warm smile. James shook his friends' hand and almost sighed in relief for Eliza's absence.

"She's with her friends," Max informed, adjusting his glasses. "I convinced her to stay there."

Max was very sympathetic to him when the subject was Eliza and her unhealthy crush on James. He knew his sister got way out of line when it came to James, and that her insistence in pursuing his best friend's heart was interfering with their friendship.

James smiled as he took a seat next to Max. "Thank you."

"I can't promise you she won't jump on you as soon as we reach Hogwarts."

"That's all right. I can handle her at Hogwarts. But right now I'm just... exhausted," James said, leaning his head against his seat and closing his eyes.

Max sighed. "It's your father again, isn't it? He asked you to join the Gryffindor team, didn't he?"

James opened his eyes and saw Max staring straight at him with his piercing dark blue eyes.

"Yes, it is my father. But I don't want to talk about it."

"You never do," pointed out Max with a saddened expression. "This isn't good for you, you know? You need to talk to someone. If you can't talk to your best friend about it, then you should get professional help."

"Max, it isn't like that!" denied James quickly. "It's just... What's the point anyway? Nothing will ever change."

"Of course it will! When are you going to stand up to him? You need to vent your true feelings! He needs to know how despicable he is! It isn't good to bottle up your emotions! Eventually they will destroy you! You didn't even want to spend summer with me! I bet you spent the whole summer being depressed."

"Have you been reading psychology books?" James asked, amused but also touched by his friend's concern.

Max just shrugged. "Well, somebody has to. You won't fall apart. Not if I can help it!"

"I'm fine, Max. But thanks," James smiled, happy that he was among people who truly loved him again. "I missed you."

Max blushed slightly. "I missed you, too. You should have accepted my invitation this summer. I'd have kept Eliza away from you."

"I'm sorry. I do promise to spend Christmas with you, though."

"I'd kill you if you weren't!"

James smiled broadly. It was the first genuine smile adorning his lips ever since he had left Hogwarts at the beginning of summer.

"If you ever feel like talking, James, you know I'm here for you, right?"

James nodded. Of course he knew. Max was the perfect best friend. He knew he could count on his help any time. James appreciated Maxwell's concern for him a lot, but he didn't want to think about Harry anymore. It hurt too much, and he had done that plenty of times while in the mansion. Right now he just wanted to engage himself in trivial conversation.

He ruffled Maxwell's curly brown hair and teased, "So, have you exchanged letters with Mandy?"

Mandy was Professor Neville's daughter. She was a Gryffindor and in the same year. She had sandy hair and gentle caramel eyes. Her kindness was known throughout the whole school. Her personality was very similar to Max's. It came as no surprise when his friend confessed to James that he was in love with her.

Max reddened all over. "No. Well, a little. She sent me a letter from Greece. She also told me she met someone there..." he said gloomily.

James' smile faded. "Oh. That's..."

He didn't know what to say. He had never been very good at comforting people.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. But that's all right. What reason would she have for falling for someone like me?"

"What are you talking about?" James couldn't believe his ears. "You're perfect!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "I am? How so?"

"Well, you're top of our year. You're intelligent, handsome... You have a big heart. You..."

Max made a face. "Girls like muscles, not brains."

"Not true!"

But what did James know? He had never fallen in love. He didn't know the first thing about girls. He had never really paid attention to them. They annoyed him most of the time. The only girls he liked were the Weasley twins, but not in a sexual way. They were more like sisters to him.

Seeing his friends all excited about girls the previous semester had made him a little uncomfortable. While everybody seemed to have a type in mind, he on the other hand couldn't find any of them attractive. He was beginning to think that there was something wrong with him. But he avoided thinking about those things. He had too much on his mind already.

"I don't care anyway. There are plenty of interesting girls at school," Max said, but James could tell that he was bothered by his fiasco with Mandy. "Right?"

"Yes, sure," James answered.

Max stared at him thoughtfully. "Do you like anyone, James?"

James felt his face getting hot. "Not really. I mean, the girls are all right. I just... like them all in general."

If Max thought his answer was strange, he didn't say. But there was something in Max's eyes that was making James uneasy.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the Weasley twins. Once again, James felt grateful to them. They had saved him from another embarrassing moment. Next time James would be more prepared. He would have a girl's name on the tip of his tongue.

"Boys, I've got news for you," announced Vanessa, sitting in front of them and crossing her legs elegantly.

"Max, it seems that Mandy is still single," said Vivian. Vanessa shot her a cross-look. She wanted to give the news herself.

Vivian just shrugged. "What? I couldn't bear to see our cousin suffering any longer. Your love for suspense would have given him a heart attack!"

While Vanessa made a face, Max exclaimed, "I wasn't suffering!"

"Yeah, right!" the twins said in unison.

Max tried to protest, but they didn't let him.

"It seems that her Greek God turned into a pumpkin long before midnight. So now it's your chance, Max," said Vanessa. "She needs comfort! She'll date anyone just to mend her broken heart!"

"What? Who do you think I am? I want her to date me because she likes me, not because she's desperate for comfort!"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "She likes you. She just needs to be reminded of that. And if I were you, I would rush to ask her out before somebody else does."

Max bit his lower lip, upset. James patted his back.

"Oh, James, darling, we won't let you off the hook that easily!" said Vanessa with an evil grin. James almost shuddered. "We'll find someone just right for you. You wait."

James felt chills down his spine. He didn't want them to find him someone, but he knew it was useless to try to convince them otherwise.

"I think James needs someone new," said Vivian. "The girls in our school aren't worthy of him."

"Oh! And guess what? Hogwarts will receive a transfer student this year!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" James asked.

"We don't know... All we know is that it is a boy our age, and he comes from Beauxbatons," informed Vivian. "And we hope he's hot."

"Rumours are that he's great at Quidditch."

James made a face. Another Quidditch fanatic. He hoped the boy wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor.

"Why is he transferring _now_?" James asked.

Vivian shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I think he was a troublemaker in Beauxbatons," said Vanessa. The spark in her eyes told James exactly what she thought of that. She wanted the news to be true. "And the girls were all fighting to be with him."

"I hope he's part-Veela," said Vivian dreamily.

"I hope he likes to wander through the Dark Forest at night," dreamed Vanessa.

James and Max smiled at each other.

"I just hope he isn't a bastard," said Max. "We don't need another bully. We already have Travis, from Slytherin…"

James agreed. Although the animosity among the Houses had lessened over the years, there were still some students who tried to keep the spirit of hostility alive. Travis was one of them. He particularly liked to bully James just because he was Harry Potter's son.

While his friends kept chatting about the upcoming school year, James let his mind drift to Harry against his will. He wondered if his relationship with his father would ever change. Then he sent those thoughts away. He wouldn't let Harry ruin his semester. He would make sure to enjoy himself that year.

Who knows? Perhaps he could even fall in love. He would try keeping his heart open. He closed his eyes and wondered what would be like to be in love with someone. If his father was any indication, falling in love only brought pain and a frozen heart.

Because he was emotionally tired, he dozed off. He didn't hear Vanessa, Vivian and Max talking about him. If he had, he would have learned that his friends were very worried about him, and that Vanessa was already plotting a blind date with a Ravenclaw student.

TBC…

**A/N**: Hello! It's been a while since my last fic (Love me, Love me not). Lessons in Love already have 20 chapters, but I'm in need of a beta reader. If you know English well and have some time to spare, please let me know! This will be Harry and Draco eventually, but the first part is mainly focusedon Harry's son, James Potter. The story will be long... I think it will be as long as Love me, Love me not... I hope you enjoy it. I believe this is my best piece so far.Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad the story was so welcomed by you all! I heard that the site is banning fics that thank reviewers one by one… I'm not sure it's true, and I think it's a stupid rule. But… If you want me to answer your review, leave me your e-mail! That way we can chat! Thank you all again! I hope you like the second chapter where James meets the love of his life… Oh! A special thanks to my beta reader **Alice**! I forgot to thank her in the first chapter. My bad!

**Ch02 **

James was notified of the twins' plans three days after their arrival at Hogwarts. While they seemed to think that Lana, a sixth year Ravenclaw student, was perfect for him, James didn't share their opinion. It wasn't that Lana was unpleasant. She had beautiful long black hair and tan skin. She was smart and cute. But she failed to make him interested enough to date her.

He didn't even know for sure if he wanted to fall in love. Love seemed to make people miserable, and he was depressed enough on his own.

The problem now was to let Lana know – gently – that he wasn't interested in dating anyone. The next step was to convince the twins that he didn't need their help to find a girlfriend.

A crumpled parchment appeared on his desk. James looked behind, and Vanessa winked at him charmingly. He shook his head, amused. Then he unfolded the paper and read its message.

'Lana is waiting for your answer. Say yes and Astronomy Tower number 2 will be reserved for you.'

The signature was a pulsing little heart. James smiled and wrote in another piece of parchment, '_I never said I liked Lana. Stop meddling in my love life. I like being alone, thank you very much.' _He crumbled up the parchment and tapped his wand in it. His answer vanished to reappear on Vanessa's desk.

James glanced at her and saw Vivian and Vanessa whispering something to each other. Vivian grabbed the parchment from Vanessa and wrote something on it. Then she tossed it back to James.

"They're so annoying sometimes," said Max in a low voice.

"_Sometimes_? They're _always_ annoying!" said James. He wasn't angry, though. He made sure that Miss Hallowell, the Potions Professor, wasn't watching him before unfolding the piece of parchment and reading it.

'_Are you gay?' _

He instantly dropped the note on the floor as if it had burned him. He was shocked. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by anything, but having his manhood questioned like that – even as a joke – was too much. He suddenly felt out of breath. And in that exact moment Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, interrupted Miss Hallowell to introduce them the new student.

"Hello, students," McGonagall greeted. "As you all know already, we have a transfer student this year. He's a little late due to personal reasons. He came from Beauxbatons, and was very well recommended. He was one of the best students in school, and his Quidditch team won three championships in a row thanks to his superb skills as a Seeker. His House will be Slytherin."

The Slytherin students cheered at the news. The rest of the class grunted. With just one look, McGonagall made them all silent.

"As I was saying, please give him a warm welcome. He'll be your classmate from now on. Mr Lucius Malfoy, please come forward."

The name made half of the class gasp. Some students kept murmuring things about the Malfoys' reputation to one another. But James didn't listen to any of this. His eyes seemed to be glued on the boy that had just entered the classroom and was greeting Miss Hallowell like a perfect gentleman.

Lucius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy as he informed Miss Hallowell, had silky silver-blond hair and light blue eyes the colour of the sky. He looked like every Malfoy before him. He was tall and very attractive. At the sight of him, the girls began to check their makeup and hair. When he turned to greet the class, the girls smiled and sighed, enchanted.

James didn't know exactly what happened to him, but as their eyes met, he felt like everything around him had disappeared. Lucius' charming smile and stare darted straight into his heart. It was as if James had just acknowledged his heartbeat, like he had just realised he was alive. He felt very strange indeed.

"Nice to meet you all."

When Lucius addressed to the class, James noticed that his voice was like velvet wrapping around him, making him warm. He felt dizzy. His lips parted unconsciously. He gulped. He barely heard Miss Hallowell point to an empty seat next to the twins at the back of the class and tell him to sit there.

As Lucius passed by James' desk, he stopped. He picked up something from the floor and glanced at James with a malicious smile. It was then that James realised, mortified, that Lucius had just read Vivian's note with that horrible question in it. He felt as if Lucius' eyes were questioning him, too.

'_Are you gay?'_ the blue eyes seemed to be asking him.

James couldn't stand to be in the classroom any longer. Not after such humiliation. He stood up rather fast, almost stumbling. Lucius touched his waist slightly to prevent him from falling. James felt a sudden heat take over his body. He flushed.

He immediately put some space between Lucius and him. Then he turned to Miss Hallowell and said, "I'm not feeling very well. May I go to the infirmary?"

He didn't give Miss Hallowell time to answer him. He just got out of the classroom without waiting for her permission. He knew that she would make him feel very sorry for that insolence later on. She was, after all, known as "Snape-in-a-skirt". She was the Head of Slytherin, and nothing gave her more pleasure than to take House points from Gryffindor.

But he didn't care. He just needed to get out of there. The air had become too unbearable for him. He could hardly breathe.

Miss Lucy Pomfrey, niece of the retired Madam Pomfrey, was shocked to see him.

"Mr Potter? I hardly ever see you here," she said. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I'm… I don't know." James now felt very silly. "I wasn't feeling well. I felt suddenly dizzy and out of breath. And my heart… My heart began to beat so fast that I thought I was having a heart attack."

"Hmm… Well, you certainly look flushed." She placed her hand on his forehead and bit her lower lip. "Hmm… You're a bit feverish, I think. Perhaps you're coming down with the flu. Tell you what. I'll give you a restorative. Lay down. When you feel more rested, you can go back to your dorm. But if you ask me… These are symptoms of someone in love," she said with a giggle.

James was horrified. "_In love_? Not at all! It's impossible! I don't like anyone!"

"Oh, don't worry!" she said, giving him the restorative in a small glass. "This is quite common at your age."

"But I'm _not_ in love!" he denied. She didn't pay attention to him. Miss Pomfrey just patted his head fondly and smiled.

"Of course not," she said just to make him feel better.

When she left him alone, James buried his hands in his hair. He wasn't in love. It was a ridiculous affirmation. His sudden sickness had to do with the twins' horrible note, a note that Lucius Malfoy had read.

Lucius Malfoy.

James had heard many stories about the senior Lucius Malfoy. Everybody in the Wizarding World knew of his reputation. Lucius had been one of Lord Voldemort's loyal servants. He had tried to kill James' father many times. Now he was in Azkaban for life. James' godfather, Ron, used to say that Lucius had met the perfect ending.

James also knew a lot about Draco Malfoy. He had been Harry's enemy in school, and later on he had become a Death Eater just like his father. The only difference was that Draco had turned against Voldemort and had helped the Order of The Phoenix defeat him. That fact didn't seem to matter to Harry, who still hated Draco for reasons that went far beyond their school rivalry, but that James knew nothing about.

The Malfoys had vanished from England a long time ago. Why had they come back?

James wondered if Lucius would bully him like Draco used to bully Harry. He was inclined to believe that, given the look that Lucius had shot at him after reading the note about him being gay.

Calmer now, he realised that his violent reaction had nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy per se, but it had everything to do with the twins and their stupid note. He had overreacted about the whole thing. Lucius Malfoy's presence had disturbed him because everybody knew that the Malfoys weren't good people. It was worse for James because of their parents' history of hostility.

He sighed. He thought he would have a peaceful school year. One look at Lucius had showed him just how silly his hopes had been. His peace was ruined.

His school year would certainly be hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another unpleasant thing awaited James when he returned to his dormitory. It was a letter from his father, telling him that he had been in touch with Jeremiah, and that the captain of the Gryffindor team had informed him that, so far, James hadn't asked him to be on the team.

'_I didn't mind about the Prefect position that you declined last year. But I do mind about the Gryffindor team. James, you know I need you on that team. You're my son. Do you have any idea what this means? Any kid would die to be in your position. You're a very good player! I don't know what's stopping you. Besides, I really need you to advertise our new broomstick._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter _

Ps: Did you have a safe trip to Hogwarts? I was concerned about the way you left me in the station. You looked distraught.'

James frowned. It was just like his father to demand things from him first and only afterwards ask him about his feelings. He tore the letter to pieces. He wouldn't bother to reply. He never did anyway. It pissed him off that his father wanted to use him yet again to launch the new broomstick he had created. When would his father learn that James wasn't his puppet?

Max entered the bedroom a few minutes later with Octavio and Maynard, his roommates. They seemed curious about the way James had left class quite abruptly that afternoon, but they didn't pressure him to answer.

When Octavio and Maynard left, Max sat on James' bed. He spotted the torn letter on the floor and knew instantly from who it was.

"What did your father want this time?" Max asked, pointing to the letter.

James sighed. "The usual. He's obsessed with the idea that I'll play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I won't of course. I hate the bloody game. But does he care? He only cares about himself. He thinks it's absurd that the son of the Great Harry Potter doesn't care about Quidditch. I'm the black sheep…" James lay down on his back and crossed his hands behind his head. "But never mind that. How was Hallowell's class? Was she pissed with me?"

"Very," Max stated, looking at James. "She took points from us even though Miss Pomfrey came to tell her personally that you weren't ok."

"Well, that was expected. What about the rest of the classes?"

"They didn't mind your absence. Professor Neville asked about your health, though. He seemed worried."

Neville Longbottom was the kindest teacher in the whole school. He was very fond of James because he was his best student. James smiled as he remembered what a shock it had been for Harry to know that his son wasn't at all like him. James liked Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. Although he liked Defence Against the Dark Arts, he wasn't very good at it. Perhaps he could be good at the subject if he tried harder. But he didn't want to. James did everything he could to be different from his father and avoid comparisons. He hated to be compared with Harry. Unfortunately, people insisted on doing just that all the time.

James sighed. There he was, thinking about his father again.

"Vanessa and Vivian are worried about you. They'll drop by later. They have to talk to Lana first," said Max.

James made a face at the mention of Lana.

"They'll apologise properly for the note they've sent you in Potions class."

James tensed. "That's all right. I overreacted."

"They called you…"

"I know!" James got up nervously. "They were joking. It was a stupid joke, but I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"James… Are you…?"

"What?" James snapped.

Max gulped. "It's ok if you are."

"But I'm not!" James said angrily. "I'm not! Why do you guys think that way?"

"You don't like girls."

"Who said that? I never said something like that!"

"But I've never seen you interested in anyone!" Max said.

"So what? I just haven't found the right girl yet!" James said defensively.

"Ok. But I just want you to know that if you really are gay, I don't mind. I'm your friend! I want you to be happy. Whatever you choose to be, I'll be here for you. The twins are the same. We're just worried about you."

James had worked very hard that afternoon to calm down his heart, but now he was seeing his efforts go down the drain. He thought he had gotten over that, and yet he was still bothered by the idea of being gay. He was beginning to think that the reason why he was so distressed was because it was true. Maybe he was gay. He didn't know. He had never felt anything for girls. But he couldn't remember feeling something for boys either.

'Liar,' he thought. 'Wasn't that the reason you couldn't sleep the whole summer? You were worried. You know what you are.'

He was glad to have a friend such as Max, who would support him even if he were a murderer. But he feared his father's reaction to the news. Homosexuality wasn't as much of a taboo as it had been fifteen years ago. But the wizarding world was still quite old-fashioned. To be gay was to be abnormal. Besides, he was Harry Potter's son. A son of a hero couldn't be gay. It was unnatural.

James felt his eyes wet.

"Max…"

"What?"

"I don't know what I am," he confessed in a whisper. "I don't know. All my life people kept comparing me to my father. I don't even look like him. I only have his eyes. Hermione says I look like my mother. But I never met her. From what I know, I'm nothing like her. I'm nothing like anybody. Maybe if I were more like my mother, my father would like me. But I don't think I am. And I'm not like my father either. I don't want to be like him."

"James, it's ok. It's ok to be yourself, whoever you are."

"No, it isn't. Can't you see? Can you imagine what my father would do to me if he found out that on top of being a disgrace, a disappointment, I'm also gay?"

"You're neither a disgrace, nor a disappointment!" Max exclaimed deeply shocked to realise how low his friend thought of himself. "You're a wonderful person. I'm sure your father sees you this way, too. It's just that Uncle Harry suffered a lot when Aunt Ginny died. He has his own problems to deal with. He's wrong in dumping them on you, but he loves you. Of course he does! It's impossible not to love you."

James licked his lips and felt them salty. He had been crying and he hadn't even noticed. He wiped his tears away angrily.

"He doesn't love me. And I don't want him to," he stated. "I'm going for a walk. Please, don't follow me. I need to be alone."

He dashed off, leaving a very troubled Max behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James chose to be on a spot near the lake that couldn't be seen from the castle. Then he leaned his back against a large gnarled tree and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry again, but he held himself in check. Max and the twins had no idea that they had just opened Pandora's Box. James had tried so hard not to think about that matter over the summer. There. He had finally had the courage to admit it to himself. He had stayed home the whole summer because he had been afraid of facing the outside world. Eliza hadn't been the problem. He was the problem. Because the truth was that he had spent the entire summer debating with himself whether he was gay or not.

He had got to the conclusion that he wasn't. He didn't particularly fancy boys. Just because Max was cute and Octavio looked hot without his shirt on, it didn't mean he wanted to sleep with them.

But one look at Lucius Malfoy had proved him wrong. He had been instantly drawn to the Slytherin boy. He had never felt something so strong for anyone.

The best thing to do was to avoid Lucius Malfoy at all cost. The next step was trying to deal with the horrible truth that he might be gay.

While he pondered about what to do, he heard steps coming towards him. He turned around upset and ready to tell Max or the twins that he still wanted to be alone. But instead of meeting his cousins, he met the person he wanted to stay away from the most.

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem surprised to see him. He had such a poker face that James couldn't tell what he was feeling at all. He believed it was a coincidental meeting. Lucius wouldn't come looking for him. What for?

The blue eyes locked on his. James got nervous. His heart instantly lost its normal pace.

"You're Harry Potter's son, aren't you?" Lucius asked him.

James frowned. It was always about his father. It was never about him.

"Yes, I am. And you're Draco Malfoy's son."

"Obviously," Lucius smirked. "People say I'm the carbon copy of my dad. I think I'm taller, though. And prettier."

James made a face. "I wouldn't know. I know your father by reputation only, and it isn't good at all."

Lucius smiled broadly. James' heart almost came out of his mouth. Such a devastating smile should be forbidden.

"Our reputation precedes us," Lucius said, not bothered by it at all. "And unfortunately they are correct about us ninety percent of the time." He stopped next to James, making the red-haired boy take a step back just to be safe. Lucius found that amusing. "Are you afraid of me? Because of my family's reputation? I thought Gryffindor students were supposed to be brave. On top of that, you're also Harry Potter's son."

"You've already stated that," grunted James. "And for the record, I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why all the space between us?" Lucius asked.

James shrugged. "What space? Besides, I shouldn't even be here. I know our parents' past of animosity. Your father was a Death Eater. And so was your grandfather, who also tried to kill my father many times. It's an insult to my ancestors that I remain in the same place as you are."

Lucius smiled. He didn't seem offended by his comment at all. "So you bite. I like that. You're a true Gryffindor, then."

"I'm more of a Gryffindor than you think," snarled James. He called himself stupid in thought. The fact that Harry was related to Godric Gryffindor was a big secret. His father would chop him into tiny little pieces if he dared tell that to a Malfoy. Lucky for him, Lucius didn't seem to realise that.

"Is that a challenge of some sort?" he asked with a seductive tone, or so James thought.

The red-haired boy gulped. He was reading too much into it. Or perhaps he wanted to be seduced. The mere thought horrified him.

"What do you want with me, Malfoy?" he asked, suddenly tired. He was about to have a nervous breakdown. "If you want to bully me like your father used to do with mine, don't waste your time. I do a pretty good job at making myself miserable on my own. I'm not good at Quidditch, so you'll reign supreme in the Quidditch pitch. I'm a good student, and I've never broken a school rule in my life. I'm nothing like my father. In fact, I hate to be compared to him! I hate him! I hate being Harry Potter's son! I hate everything about him! I do everything I can to avoid being like him! I won't repeat our parents' past. I don't want to. So just back off!"

James couldn't believe he had said those things, and neither did Lucius. The blond boy seemed to be surprised at his rampant speech. But he quickly recovered, and he smiled at James amusedly.

"You're funny, Potter," Lucius said. "You've just handed me all of your weaknesses. I'll keep them in mind. They might be useful in the future."

James looked at him murderously. He should have kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what made him vent like that. Max was supposed to hear his confession, not Lucius Malfoy, the son of his father's enemy.

"Lucky for you, though, I also don't want to repeat the past," Lucius went on, taking James by surprise.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

Lucius smiled mysteriously. "Nothing really. I met you by chance. But… You're quite interesting, Potter. I thought Harry Potter's son would be more confident about himself. I also thought you'd be conceited given your father's fame. I didn't think you'd be so complex."

"Sorry to disappoint you," sneered James.

"But that's where you're wrong. You intrigue me. When I saw you in class I was instantly drawn to you. I had no idea you were Potter's son then. You don't exactly look like him. But now that I know, everything has become much more exciting."

Lucius came closer to James. The redhead held his breath in expectation. He felt he should run away, but his feet refused to move.

"I'm not disappointed at all," Lucius whispered. "On the contrary. I've never felt so drawn to anyone before. So perhaps, in time, we can be friends. But I must warn you; I don't have too many friends. I don't trust people that easily. You'll have to prove that you're worthy of my friendship."

James made a noise of incredulity. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Who says I want to be friends with you? I have plenty of friends, thank you very much. I'd never be friends with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Lucius smirked. "Oh, but you don't know me. Yet. You don't like to be compared to your Dad. I don't like to be judged by my family. I know what they were. But my Dad isn't like them, and neither am I. Now, we can't help being devilishly handsome and charming, can we?"

"Charming?" James snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Just to prove him wrong, Lucius sent him one of his most charming smiles.

"I can be very charming when I want to. And even when I don't," said Lucius. "I guess I'll see you around, Potter. It was nice talking to you."

Lucius winked at him and walked away. When he had disappeared from his sight, James leaned on the tree for support. He didn't know what he expected from Draco Malfoy's son, but he knew, for sure, that he didn't expect to feel attracted to him. Lucius was very charming indeed. He felt like he should prepare himself for battle. If that first encounter was any indication of what was to come, James would have a hard time resisting Lucius the next time they met.

_TBC…_

_Lucius Malfoy has been introduced. You can tell where the story is going, right? Draco, Harry, Lucius, James…Yeah, if you read The Road Home and Take me Home, you definitely know what's going to happen. A mess is on the way! On the next chapter, James finds out just how great Lucius is at Quidditch! And how seductive he can be!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I feel that I need to clarify some things before I go on. Some people think it's weird for Eliza to like James since he's her cousin. Well, that's not such a big deal in my country, so I don't really mind about these things. Besides, Eliza and James won't hook up for obvious reasons. So if you're worried about this, you can ease your mind. Also, James and Lucius are not related. I don't see a problem for them to be together while Draco and Harry also have a relationship. But Harry and Draco won't meet for quite a long time. The first part of the story is all about James and Lucius. Only before they solve their issues is that I'll concentrate on Draco and Harry. That said, please enjoy chapter 3!

**Ch03 **

On the second week after the school year began, James heard a few students talking excitedly about the Slytherin's tryouts. Lucius Malfoy had applied to be their new Seeker, so the Slytherin team had booked the field with the purpose of analysing his game.

Given the rumours that he was an excellent player, the whole school came to watch him fly. The students took their seats on the bench and waited for him impatiently. James went as well. He had pretended not to care, but in truth he was eager to see Lucius up in the air.

They had barely spoken to each other since their first encounter, but Lucius had never failed to smile and greet him every time they met. Because he flushed violently every time that happened, the Weasley twins began to suspect something. To his relief, though, Vanessa and Vivian hadn't questioned his sexuality again. He had the feeling that Max had told them about his breakdown. That seemed to be the only reason they were treating him like he was made of glass.

Max was also being extra careful around him. And if he thought that James' reaction to Lucius was weird, he never said anything.

James didn't like to keep things from Max, but he didn't know how he could come clean about his feelings. He wondered what his friend's reaction would be if he told him that he was head over heels with the enemy's son. Max would certainly think he was insane.

Although James _wasn't_ head over heels for Lucius, he had to admit that the blond fascinated him. He remembered that every time Harry had his head full of whiskey on Christmas day, he and Ron began to reminisce their school days, and the name of Draco Malfoy frequently came up in their talking. Through their stories, James had come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy had been a cruel, spoiled brat. By association, he thought Lucius would be just like him.

But that was far from being true. Lucius Malfoy wasn't like that at all. He did seem a little arrogant, but he wasn't cruel. He also didn't waste his time on stupid jokes. He had even scowled at Travis, the Slytherin bully, for being mean to a group of first-years from Hufflepuff. He was polite to everyone. He had an enchanting smile. Not even the cold Miss Hallowell could resist his charms. His charisma had made him the object of desire of every girl in school. He was the perfect boyfriend in their opinion. He even had a fan club.

His perfection was something that irritated James. It pissed him off even more that Lucius wasn't making any effort to be his friend. James knew his game. Lucius was expecting _him_ to take the initiative. He wouldn't, of course. Lucius _was_ interesting, but not enough to make James chase after him.

That didn't stop him from ogling Lucius, though. As long as no one noticed, there was no harm in just looking. That was why he was at the pitch that day. He just wanted to have a look at Lucius' flying skills.

Now that he had come clean with himself that he did feel attracted to the same sex, he was free to fantasize about Lucius. He wouldn't do more than that, though. Lucius might not be Draco Malfoy, but a relationship between them was out of question. Harry was already angry with him for not joining the Quidditch team. James feared what his father would do if he found out that his son was _fraternising_ with the enemy's son.

Besides, he didn't even know if Lucius was gay. James thought he had flirted with him the first time they had met, but he didn't know for sure. He wasn't experienced in the matter. As far as he knew, Lucius was like that to everybody, not just him. It saddened him that it was so.

He heard the crowd cheer, and the twins nudged him on the ribs. James looked down, and he was mesmerized by Lucius' arrival on the field. His outfit shocked not only James, but also everybody else. He had dismissed the Slytherin team's famous green uniform – something that James had been looking forward to seeing – to dress more casually. But far from disappointing him, Lucius' low profile had taken his breath away. His Muggle clothes fit him perfectly. His faded pair of blue jeans moulded his buttocks in a sinful way. The green shirt with the saying 'Come and check out my wand' imprinted on it dressed him like a second skin. The green cap made him look like a mischievous kid. And the way he walked was an invitation to transgression.

James felt stranger than ever. Lucius smiled and greeted the crowd with a wave. His smile had a funny effect between James' legs.

'_Why does he have to be so damn perfect?'_ James asked himself heatedly.

Anyone would be nervous by getting so much attention when it wasn't even a real game. Lucius didn't seem to mind, though. He was very comfortable being the centre of attention.

But the worst was yet to come. James had been wishing that Lucius wasn't that good at Quidditch. Nobody could be _that_ perfect. There had to be something wrong with him. But the moment Lucius mounted on his broom and took off, his hopes crumbled. He wasn't just good. He was superb.

"Fuck him!" he fumed, not noticing he was being loud. "I bet he has a small dick!"

The girls around him went silent. Vanessa and Vivian patted his back sympathetically.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he does," Vanessa said just to make him feel better.

But The Lucius Malfoy Fan Club, which had been created by Camilla and Celly Marble from his own House, came down on him without mercy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Camilla aggressively. "It's outrageous! Take that back while you can, or I'll break your face!"

Vanessa and Vivian stood up to defend their cousin. Because Camilla knew for a fact that the twins were good duellers, she decided to apologise and be quiet.

James looked at Max, stunned. "What's wrong with these girls?"

Max laughed. "One of the rules of their fan club is: you shall _never_ dare to say anything bad about Lucius Malfoy."

"That's ridiculous!" James exclaimed, making a face. "He isn't a god!"

"They beg to differ," said Vivian, returning to his seat after making peace with Camilla. "And quite frankly, I do hope he doesn't have a small dick."

"Indeed. It'd be such a tragedy!" added Vanessa.

James rolled his eyes. "He's the son of a Death Eater, in case you don't remember. The same Death Eater who used to pick on our family!"

"Nobody seems to care. He's so lovely that no one remembers what his father used to be. Besides, Draco Malfoy turned against You-Know-Who in the end," pointed out Vivian.

"Yeah, but only at the last minute! He waited until he knew for sure that his side would lose! He didn't want to go to jail, that was all. After that, he had to leave England because no one really believed him," James argued.

"You're forgetting something, James," said Max quietly.

"What?" James asked.

Max stared at him with his gentle eyes and said, "He _isn't_ Draco Malfoy. Just because his father took the wrong path, it doesn't mean he'll do the same thing. You should know that more than anyone else."

James blushed. Max was always so wise that it was annoying.

"I think he's a nice guy," continued Max. "It's too early to state that, but I'm very good at judging people's character, and I say that Lucius Malfoy isn't such a bad guy after all. He's a little conceited, I suppose. But he has gentle eyes."

James was more than a little shocked at his friends' statement on Lucius' favour. Deep down he felt happy, though, like it was important that his friends approved of Lucius.

"He caught the Snitch! In ten minutes!" shouted someone.

The crowd went wild.

When Lucius landed, the Slytherin captain welcomed him into the team. The Gryffindor boys didn't look so happy, nor did the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Gryffindor didn't have a great Seeker since Harry Potter's time. So far the teams had always had a balance. But it seemed that Slytherin would be invincible that year.

Jeremiah, the Gryffindor captain, stared at James from a few benches below. James knew that look. He was hoping that James could be the next Harry Potter and save them from a future defeat. But James wasn't Harry Potter. He didn't care if Gryffindor won the championship or not.

Suddenly, it didn't seem like a good idea to have come to watch Lucius. In fact, anything that had to do with Quidditch was a bad idea. He felt out of breath, like he always felt when he was nervous.

Max looked at him worriedly, but he didn't stop James from dashing out of the field.

"Jeremiah looked at him, didn't he?" asked Vanessa.

Max nodded. Vanessa sighed.

"He could at least give it a try, you know?" said Vivian. "He'd be a great Seeker. We watched him fly when he was little. He was really good. Our team could use a player like him instead of Lars, that stupid seventh-year."

"Yeah. But you know how hard it is for him…" Vanessa said.

They knew. And the sad thing was that they could do nothing about it.

------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hallowell was determined to make James' life very difficult that day. She had already taken twenty points from him, and her evil eyes kept telling him that she would take a lot more if James didn't follow her rules properly. James made a face when she wasn't looking. He was following the rules. It wasn't his fault that Oman from Slytherin kept throwing things at him and making him turn his head to curse the boy. The saint Lucius Malfoy seemed to be having fun watching him suffer.

'_Well'_, James thought, '_he **is** a Slytherin after all'. _

When the ingredients from the Draught of Peace were written on the blackboard, Miss Hallowell sorted the students into pairs. To James utter surprise, she paired him with Lucius Malfoy. The twins raised their thumbs at him as if they knew something he didn't. Max seemed his worried usual self, and he only glanced at James before concentrating on his assignment. With a heavy sigh, James gathered his stuff and took a seat next to Lucius.

"How are you, Potter?" Lucius asked. He sounded innocent enough, but James knew he was up to something.

"Things couldn't be better," answered James tartly.

"You can take the ingredients from the storeroom now," said Miss Hallowell with her shrieking voice. "Be careful when adding the syrup of hellebore into your mixture! The wrong quantity can be poisonous!"

Lucius helped James carry the ingredients to their table. When they were back, Lucius asked, "Did you see me flying yesterday?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My friends dragged me to the pitch. I didn't want to come," he lied.

Lucius just smiled in a way that made James' slightly dizzy.

"Did you like it?" Lucius asked.

"I've told you I hate Quidditch. I only went there because I had nothing better to do," James said, smashing the moonstone with unnecessary force. Lucius stood behind him and passed his arms around his waist. He then touched James' hand gently and made him stop what he was doing. James gulped.

"What are you doing?" he found strength to ask, albeit in a feeble voice.

"You're doing it all wrong," Lucius said in a whisper, and very close to James' ear. "You don't want to mess up our potion, do you? I'll show you how it's done."

He took James' hand in his and showed him how to gently smash the powder. James felt weak on the knees. Lucius' breathing in his ear was making him hot. He should have pushed Lucius away, but his body didn't feel like it. He was enjoying their proximity. Lucius' mouth was so close to his cheek that the blond could kiss it if he wanted to. Not that he would want something like that. They were in the middle of Potions class. Hadn't anyone noticed how strange it was for two boys to be so close together?

James looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

'_Where did everybody go?'_ he wondered dazedly.

"I've been watching you, Potter," said Lucius. "You like to be invisible, but you are not. I can always tell when you're in the room." Lucius breathed in. "You have a lovely scent and a very magnetic presence."

"Stop it," James said faintly. "Why are you saying things like this?"

Lucius' lips touched his neck softly. James almost moaned with pleasure. His heartbeat had quickened to dangerous levels.

"Because they are true," Lucius answered. His soft breathing caressed James' exposed neck making him shiver. "You're very cute."

"Let me go," he demanded, shocked to realise that he wanted the exact opposite of what he had just said.

Lucius let go of his hand, but not of his waist. "If I do what you want, you're going to fall."

"I will not!" he protested, though he wasn't sure that his legs would support him if Lucius stopped holding him.

"Ok." Lucius went back to his side of the table, and James lost his balance for a moment.

He immediately pulled himself together, fuming at the whole episode. Now that Lucius wasn't near him anymore, he could see the classroom perfectly. Some Slytherin girls were looking at him crossly. Others were simply curious. James' cheeks reddened. At his side, Lucius chuckled.

"You're really funny, Potter." Lucius paused. His look sent shivers down James' spine. "I think I like you."

Those words went straight to his heart.

"What a thing to say! You're such a bastard," he snarled, not sure if he should be shocked, furious or thrilled. "People are staring at us."

Lucius shrugged. "Let them."

James arched a brow at his aloofness of the opinions of others. "Aren't you afraid of what they are going to think of us?"

"Not really. Why should I? They don't mean anything to me. I barely know them."

"I barely know you, and I don't like the way you treat me," James replied. "You haven't said a word to me in two weeks, and now you're _groping_ me!"

Lucius smiled, amused. "I wasn't groping you. I was only helping a schoolmate do his Potions assignment properly. Do you want me to grope you?" he asked mischievously.

"Of course not!"

Lucius didn't seem to believe him. James fumed.

"If you wanted me to talk to you, you could have told me," said Lucius, chopping one of the herbs carefully. James was about to explode, but Lucius didn't seem bothered at all. "I haven't talked to you because I thought you didn't want to talk to me. Every time I greet you in the hallway or in class you turn your head away."

It was partially true. It wasn't that James didn't want to talk to him. A part of him was struggling against being friends with Lucius, not only because of his father, but also because of that maddening attraction that he felt for the blond. But another part of him was just shy. He had greeted Lucius back, but in such a low voice that it had probably sounded like a grunt.

James thinned his lips.

"If you want to be my friend, just say so," Lucius said.

"Why would I want something like that?"

"I'm not so bad, you know?"

"I know. And that's the problem. You're just too damn perfect."

"_Perfect_?" Lucius cocked his head in a charming way. James cursed him under his breath. "I'm far from being perfect. Just take a look at my family history!"

"I'm not talking about your family, I'm talking about _you_. You do everything wonderfully. You're smart, polite and honest – something that nobody thought possible given your bloodline… And if those things weren't enough, you're also outstanding at Quidditch. And once my father hears the big news, he will be all over me! He'll be angry with me because I've let Draco Malfoy's son be Hogwarts' Quidditch star."

"Oh, so that's your real problem. Your father."

"No!" James denied a little too loud for Miss Hallowell's taste.

She walked towards them and arched her brows. "Do you have a problem, Mr Potter?"

James wanted to send her to hell, and he had been very close of doing just that when Lucius cut across him.

"It was my fault, Professor Hallowell. I was about to add the wrong ingredient in the potion when Potter brought that to my attention."

He looked like an angel. It made James sick to his stomach.

"Oh, that's ok," said Miss Hallowell, melting at the sight of Lucius' smile. She turned to James and hissed, "There's no need to shout at him, Potter. You've disturbed the class, as usual. Ten points from Gryffindor."

James clenched his fists, and he showed her his middle finger when she turned her back to them. Lucius chuckled softly.

"What?" James snarled. "It's your fault, you know?"

"What exactly is my fault?"

"Everything!" exclaimed James, trying to keep quiet. It was hard to do that when he was that angry.

"Really? Do I affect your life that much?" Lucius asked in a teasing sort of way.

That did it for James. He had never been so angry with someone in his whole life. If he stayed with Lucius for even one minute longer, he would lose his head. He quickly gathered his stuff to leave the classroom, but Lucius caught him before he could do that.

"What are you doing?"

He wasn't smiling anymore. He seemed rather serious, which was also sexy. In fact, Lucius looked sexier when he wasn't smiling. It made him look more dangerous. James wondered for that split second what he would look like in a black suit. Then, he made a face at the absurdity of his trail of thoughts.

"I can't stand to be near you," James declared as if he actually meant it. And by the look in Lucius' eyes, the blond believed him. He let go of him immediately. James instantly regretted his choice of words. "Listen, Malfoy…"

"What's this? Where do you think you're going?" said Miss Hallowell unpleasantly. "Don't tell me you're feeling sick again, Mr Potter, because I don't believe you. Put your materials down this instant and finish your assignment if you don't want me to take more House points from you. And you, Mr Malfoy, I'm really sorry for assigning you such a horrible partner for this project. It won't happen again."

James debated with himself whether he should just do what she had said or leave the class without a second thought. He had never done anything remotely wrong in his whole life. He knew that his father and his grandfather had been troublemakers, but he had never felt like being one as well. Suddenly he felt like misbehaving. He didn't know why, but it was imperative that he left the classroom at once. And so he did, to everyone's surprise. The goody-goody James Potter had just disobeyed a teacher, and not just any teacher, but Miss Hallowell, the old hag.

Max stared at him deeply shocked. The twins smiled broadly. Lucius stared at him intently, as if he was trying to figure him out.

When he reached the corridor, he heard Miss Hallowell scream, "POTTER! DETENTION! TONIGHT!"

Instead of freaking out, he smiled. He had never felt so free in his whole life.

----------------------------------------------------

"Why did you do that?" asked Max. He wasn't so shocked anymore, but he was rather curious about his friend's strange behaviour.

James shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know." Max watched him carefully. "Did it have anything to do with Malfoy?"

James sighed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you like him, James?"

James frowned. "Like him? I don't even know him."

"You don't have to know someone very well to feel attracted to them," Max pointed out.

James put on his cloak and combed his untamed hair. He was ready to meet the horrible Miss Hallowell. He looked at Max and said, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Max sighed. "Never mind. I'm just amazed by the fact that our number one student is now about to serve detention."

"I'm not the number one student! You are," James stated with a smile.

"We both are actually. We always kept ourselves away from trouble. We never broke any of the school's rules. I remember when we first came here, and people were expecting us to be out after curfew, use your dad's Invisibility cloak to sneak into the library to search for forbidden books, or go to Hogsmeade through a secret passage when we weren't allowed to. McGonagall watched us very closely for two months. But we never did any of those things. Don't you think it's rather strange that you feel like breaking the rules _now_?"

"I don't know what came over me. I just felt like I needed to get out of Hallowell's class that instant. Don't ask me why. I don't know why. Are you shocked?" James asked afraid that he would lose his friend's respect.

Max smiled. "I was at first. But now I think it's fascinating. I think you're beginning to realise who you really are, James."

James made a face. "It's just a detention, not a life changing moment."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You're exaggerating."

"I don't think so. James, before you go, can I say something?"

Max sounded so serious that James worried. He sat next to his friend looking anxious. Max had always been wiser than him. It could not have been any different. He was Hermione's son after all. He had inherited her wisdom.

"What is it?" asked James.

Max licked his lips. "I…I've never done anything out of the ordinary up till now because you've never done anything like that. Do you follow me?" James shook his head, and Max went on, "What I mean to say is, whatever you do, I'll follow you. I don't mind being your partner in crime, not if it is for you. I'm a lot like my mum, you know? I'm not only a bookworm like her, but I've also inherited her sense of friendship. She would have never stepped out of line in her life if she hadn't been Harry's and my dad's friend. But because she was their friend, because she believed in them, she was always there for them, no matter what they did. She always backed them up. I'm like that, too. Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you.

"I know you're struggling against yourself, James. You still don't know who you are exactly, and what you're capable of. But I want you to know that I believe in you, and whatever you want to be, I'll support you."

James was deeply touched by Max's speech. Max knew him better than he knew himself. He had always been the voice of reason for him.

"Do you mean to tell me that you're okay with me being gay?" James asked.

Max smiled. "Of course!"

James smiled back. He hugged Max tightly. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Now just go and be a troublemaker!" Max joked. James could tell that he was touched as well, but he was trying not to show.

James got up, bid his friend goodbye and headed for the stairs. He wasn't worried about detention. He had been a little anxious about the whole episode, but after his conversation with Max, he felt a lot better. It was like all he needed to start looking for his true self was a word of support. Now that he had it from Max, he felt like he could finally begin his journey of self-discovery.

Feeling happier than he had in years, he whistled all the way down to Professor Hallowell's office.

---------------------------------------------------------

Polishing the silver and the gold in the trophy room without magic made him waver in his decision of turning into a rule-breaker. He decided that he wasn't fit for the part. Let Travis and his goons fill in that job position. They seemed to be perfect for that kind of punishment.

He was even more certain of his decision when he saw Harry's name on most of the trophies and medals. It made him even more aware of the fact that he was a failure. His mother and father had been amazing Quidditch players. James, however, was not. Harry had personally trained James since he was seven. The experienced had turned out to be a disaster, and on his tenth birthday, James had sworn never to play Quidditch again. He wasn't able to stand Harry's pressure on him.

He wondered if things would have been different if his mother was alive. Probably not. She would have been disappointed with him just like Harry was. From the pictures he had of her, she seemed to be a warm and understanding woman, almost too kind for her own good. She looked fragile and sweet. But James knew from Hermione's stories that Ginny had been quite sassy and strong-willed. She had also been quite independent from his father, even though she had loved him very much.

James was so different from Harry and her. He didn't know how such strong people had produced such a pathetic son.

He sighed heavily and decided to concentrate on his task instead of letting his mind drift to those depressing thoughts about his parents and him.

The door opened with a creaking sound, and James jumped in alarm. He widened his eyes at the sight of Lucius, the very reason why he was there in the first place. Because they had met, he felt restless and edgy. He felt like doing things he had never done before. Because they had met, James had finally admitted to himself that he felt attracted to boys. That was why it was vital that he stayed away from Lucius. Falling for a boy would be trouble enough. Falling for Malfoy would be the death of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked feebly and slightly irritated.

Lucius shrugged. "It's my fault that you're here, so I came to help you serve detention."

"Oh, that's so bloody noble of you!" James sneered. "I'm touched! A Malfoy is offering himself to help a Potter willingly! The world is doomed. Or perhaps this is just a trick to humiliate me."

Lucius chuckled and stared at him with a spark of glee in his eyes. "I haven't come here to humiliate you, although I can't blame you for thinking along those lines. But although it's hard to believe me, I have come here to give you a hand." Just to prove that he was serious, he took a piece of cloth from his pocket and caught one of the medals on the table.

James was stunned. He couldn't understand why Lucius was doing something like that. He was speechless. Was Lucius trying to win his trust? Did he have evil intentions by doing that? Perhaps Draco Malfoy had asked him to spy on James. But for what purpose, James couldn't tell. Revenge? It wasn't likely. James wasn't that important to his father. Neither Draco nor Lucius knew that, though.

He heard Lucius exclaim something. He looked at the blond and went to stand next to him.

"What?"

"Take a look at this!" He showed James the medal in his hands. "Harry Potter, a Special Award for Services to the School, second year of Hogwarts. _Second year_! I bet I'll polish plenty of these tonight…" Lucius made a face. "It's quite ironic if you think about it. And funny. And a bit sad… My dad has never won anything, except a badge for being a Prefect for Slytherin. He could have won something when he helped the Order of the Phoenix; after all, he risked his life to spy for them. But nobody bothered to thank him at all."

"I wonder why," sneered James. "He was such a good guy."

"He wasn't. But dad changed quite a lot after his sixth year." A sudden sadness fell upon Lucius' eyes, but he quickly recovered. "Well, I'll make him proud this year. Mark my words. My name will be in one of these."

"Yeah, I know…" James said bitterly. "I bet your name will be all over the place…"

Lucius didn't bother to reply. He knew it was true. If a new player didn't appear to challenge him, no one would stop him from winning the championship for Slytherin. Lucius actually felt sad about that. He would like to play against someone as good as him. It would make the game more appealing.

"I wonder what type of Quidditch player you would be," Lucius said more to himself than to James.

James tensed. "Why wonder about something that will never happen?"

"Why don't you like Quidditch?" Lucius asked. "Is it because you're afraid of being compared to your father?"

James felt outraged by Lucius' audacity. "Who the hell are you? My therapist?"

Lucius dared to smile. "I'm just trying to figure you out. There's nothing wrong in being afraid of your father's fame. I can imagine how hard it is on you. People probably expect you to be perfect and do everything just like him, if not better. You shouldn't be afraid of comparisons, though. People will always compare you with someone. It's just how things are."

"How can you possibly understand what I feel?" James asked with a snarl.

Lucius put the cloth and the medal on the table, and he stared at James intently.

"My dad is _Draco Malfoy_. My name is _Lucius_, for Merlin's sake! My grandfather was a crazy bastard, and yet my mother named me after him going against my father's wishes. I often hear people telling me that my blood is cursed, and that I'm destined to do something horrible. Everywhere I go people look at me like they expect me to go crazy all of a sudden and kill them all." Lucius licked his lips before continuing, "I don't think it's easy to be Harry Potter's son. In fact, I think that being his son is as hard as being my father's son. The only difference is that people expect you to be amazingly good in everything you do, while they expect me to screw up. So don't assume that I don't understand how you feel. I do, Potter. The pressure placed on both of us is the same."

James felt shaken by Lucius' words. He hadn't expected Lucius to be so open about his feelings. Lucius' perception had taken him by surprise.

"There's another difference between us. You like your father, and I hate mine," James whispered without looking at Lucius.

The blond sighed. He felt like cuddling the boy standing right in front of him, but he feared that James would struggle and push him away. He noticed that there was something wrong with James. The redhead's breath was strange, and he looked shaky. He seemed about to faint. Before James could fall, Lucius caught him in his arms.

"James!" he called worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

James shook his head. He closed his eyes and waited for his head to stop swirling around. He clenched his fingers on Lucius' robe by reflex. The blonde's grip tightened around his body protectively.

James felt terribly embarrassed for having a fit in front of Lucius. There was nothing he could do, though, but to rely on Lucius until his dizziness was gone.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked.

"Just let me sit for a moment. I'll be okay soon enough."

Lucius helped him sit on the floor. Then he sat next to him. "What happened?"

"It's just stress," James muttered, disgusted with himself. "Whenever I feel too anxious I feel dizzy. It's silly… Actually, it's pathetic. And now you know why I don't play Quidditch. I can't. I get too nervous. I can't stand the pressure. Fuck! I can't believe I'm telling you all this! This is so embarrassing! Only Max, Vanessa and Vivian know. Not even my father knows!"

"How is it possible that your father doesn't know?" Lucius seemed thunderstruck. "My dad can sense when something is wrong with me even when he's miles away!"

James smiled bitterly. That was just wonderful: an ex-Death Eater who had a soul, and a hero who had lost his.

"Well, my father doesn't give a damn," he vented. "He only cares about his precious work."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lucius sympathetically. "How do you know that what you have is just caused by anxiety?"

"I've been to a doctor. He told me I was just stressed out."

"You've been to a doctor without your father knowing?" James nodded. Lucius whistled in surprise. "Then your father is not so bad."

"Why not?" James asked, confused.

"Because if you can afford to go to a doctor on your own, it means that your allowance must be very high," Lucius joked.

James smiled feebly. "I suppose so."

"Gee, Potter! You complain too much. My dad barely gave me enough to spend in Hogsmeade!"

Now James smiled openly. "Is your dad a cheapskate?"

"No. But he likes to keep me humble. He says he doesn't want me to grow up to be a spoiled brat. He has experience in the matter, so I don't question him much. But I would like him to raise my allowance a little bit."

"My father had a difficult childhood, so he makes sure that the same doesn't happen to me. But he doesn't realise that I don't need all the stuff he gives me. I just need…"

"His love and recognition," Lucius completed for him.

James nodded slightly flushed. "Something like that." He decided that he had embarrassed himself too much for one night.

He rose himself from the floor slowly. Lucius stood up immediately to help him.

"I'm all right now," said James.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Lucius' kindness towards him had surprised him the most that night. His heart was deeply touched. As he stared into Lucius' eyes, he knew for sure that he would certainly fall in love with him if they kept seeing each other.

"I should finish polishing the silver otherwise Hallowell will be all over me," said James.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Lucius took his wand from his robe, aimed at the silver and muttered a polishing spell. "See? It's done."

James frowned. "She'll notice."

"No, she won't. But if she does, let me handle her," Lucius said. "I think you should go back to your dorm now."

James arched a brow. "What are you? My father?"

"God forbid!" exclaimed Lucius spontaneously. "I want you to like me, not hate me!"

James' heart skipped a beat at that. "Why do you want me to like you?"

Lucius smiled cutely. "I don't know. There's something about you that just fascinates me. I want to get to know you better. You look sweet and fragile, but I know there's a lot more to you than you let on."

"You'll be disappointed. I'm boring."

"I don't think so."

"You don't know me."

Lucius smiled mysteriously. "You don't need to know someone to feel attracted to them. But I won't know if this is real unless I get to know you better."

James thought he would faint again. "What do you mean?" Was Lucius flirting with him? That sounded like something that a guy would tell a girl, not another guy.

"I told you. You fascinate me. And that's all you need to know for now. So, shall I walk you to your dorm?"

James gulped. His heart was thumping in his ears. He was attracted to the most popular boy in school, and if he understood things correctly, the boy was also attracted to him. Was it all a lie? Was it all an evil plot to get back at Harry? He didn't know, nor did he care. For the first time in his life, he felt like taking his chances.

He didn't let Lucius walk him to the entrance of the Gryffindor dorm for a matter of loyalty to his House, but he did let Lucius accompany him half the way.

"Goodnight, James Potter," whispered Lucius brushing the back of his fingertips on James' face tenderly, and making James tremble slightly.

"Goodnight," James whispered.

He slept very well that night.

TBC…

_Yay! One more chapter one! The next chapter will be up in four or five days. Or even before that. On the next chapter, Lucius will continue to seduce James. Will the redhead fall under his spell?_

_I want to thank you all for reviewing the story! And remember, if you want me to reply to you, leave your e-mail or sign your reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Warning**: Slash! (boyXboy relationsip). If it isn't your thing, just go find yourself some nice het fic to read.

Ch04 

Lucius had his _Malfoy moments, _but most of the time he was the easy-going type. There was hardly anything that could make him lose his temper. James watched him all of September and only saw him irritated with Travis and his goons, which wasn't surprising at all given their infuriating behaviour towards everybody in school. But despite that, he was always smiling and being the perfect gentleman.

Because inter-House relations between Slytherin students and students from any other House were still a bit of a taboo around school, James and Lucius avoided talking to each other in front of others. Lucius thought it was stupid. James thought it was the prudent thing to do. It wouldn't be that much a big of a deal if they were just any Slytherin and any Gryffindor students. If that was so they would have probably faced some difficulties, but they would have been left alone eventually.

But they were also Potter and Malfoy. A friendship between them would fire up the wizarding community. If Harry found out that James had dared to treat a Malfoy as a friend, he would be all over him.

They had been meeting each other secretly on the very same spot by the lake that they had talked the first time. Unfortunately, those meetings seldom happened. The school's activities took too much of their time. In addition to that, Lucius had his Quidditch practices. His team didn't want to take any chances, no matter how good he was. Even so, James was enjoying spending time with him no matter how little it was.

On the rare opportunities that they had to talk to each other properly, Lucius was the talkative one. James was quiet and shy by nature. He would rather listen than speak. Lucius had put aside his flirting mode to make James more at ease in his presence; so most of their conversations were about things related to school and Quidditch.

Lucius was a Quidditch fanatic, but strangely his passion for the sport didn't annoy James. If James linked Quidditch with Harry, he would instantly be irritated. But linking Quidditch with Lucius seemed natural. Hearing Lucius speak so fondly of the game he hated had actually made James miss flying, something he thought it was impossible.

On the first weekend of October, while most students had gone to Hogsmeade to spend the afternoon, James decided to stay behind and go to the pitch. He made sure that no one was around before he mounted his broomstick – the one that Harry had insisted that he took with him – and fly around.

He felt a little dizzy at first, and he feared that his anxiety would get in his way and make him give up flying for good. But after a while, the wind on his face made all of his worries fade away. He forgot about everything and focused on the blue sky ahead of him. He even allowed himself to try some dangerous moves. Far away from people's eyes and Harry's pressure, he felt free as a bird.

"You liar! You're an excellent flyer!" shouted someone on his right.

James turned his head quickly and was surprised to see Lucius flying towards him. He had been caught red-handed. He was mortified. He hadn't expected anyone to be watching him. He had only felt that good because he thought he was alone. His anxiety attacked him. He panicked and lost his grip of the broom. He shut his eyes tightly as he lost his balance.

"James!"

A pair of strong arms enlaced him tightly and brought him closer. Lucius had been quick to catch him before he could actually fall. Trembling all over and realising that he wasn't about to die in a horrible way, he held on to Lucius with all his might until his heartbeat went back to normal.

"Are you ok? You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Lucius against his neck.

James nodded and sighed in relief. As he slowly calmed down, he became aware of _where_ he was. Far from being uncomfortable, being in Lucius' arms made him feel safe. His heartbeat lost its pace again, but for another reason this time. Their proximity was messing with his senses. Still hovering in the air, James loosened up his grip on Lucius' shirtsleeve and stared at him. Their noses almost touched. His pupils dilated. Because he didn't know how to deal with such strong feelings, he got angry and punched Lucius in the arm.

"Hey!" Lucius complained, making the broom wave a little. "Watch it! We could both fall! Why did you punch me? I just saved your ass!"

"You were the reason I lost balance in the first place!" pointed out James crossly.

"I didn't know I had such a power over you," teased Lucius.

James grunted. "Just put me down, will you?"

"Why? Just relax and enjoy the ride!" said Lucius before speeding up and flying higher.

"Idiot!" shouted James, clutching at Lucius tightly because he was afraid of falling. "If you don't put me down this instant, I'll never speak to you again!"

"You're just saying that," said Lucius flying above the lake and diving suddenly. James screamed and hid his head on Lucius' shoulder. The blond chuckled. "Open your eyes, James. Look how beautiful this is!"

James dared to open an eye, wondering why they hadn't splashed into the water. He saw that they were hovering just above the lake, in an area far away from the castle protected by rocks and mountains. His feet were almost brushing the surface of the deep dark water.

"Did you really think I'd dive into the lake?" Lucius asked him mischievously.

James didn't say anything. He was torn between being pissed off and happy.

"I'd never let you fall, James," said Lucius, his breathing against his neck making him shiver slightly.

James sighed in pleasure. His body relaxed, and he kept his head rested on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius still took him flying above the Dark Forest, where James had sworn that he spotted some gigantic spiders in a clearing in the woods. Their next stop was above a beautiful field of colourful primroses that Neville had been growing with the help of his best students, in which James was included.

Finally, Lucius chose their usual spot by the lake to land and dismount. James had indeed enjoyed their ride, but he was happy to be with both of his feet on the ground. He looked at Lucius and smiled timidly.

"Although I think you're crazy... Thanks," he said.

Lucius grinned. "You're welcome." He came to stand next to James, but he didn't touch him. "You gave me a fright when you lost the balance of your broom."

"_You_ gave me a fright! Why did you have to appear like that?" James replied defensively.

"What was I supposed to do? You should have told me that you were going to fly today. I knew you were up to something when I looked at you at breakfast. You had this look on your face… like you were planning on something. When I didn't see you with your friends taking the road to Hogsmeade, I knew I had been right. So I decided to check up on you."

"And how did you find me here?" James asked.

Lucius smiled mysteriously. "That's a secret."

James frowned. "Were you spying on me?"

The blond chuckled. "No. Would you believe me if I told you that I can sense where you are?"

"No!" James answered immediately, knowing that Lucius was just teasing him. "Tell me the truth!"

"Maybe I was spying on you."

James flushed slightly. "Why would you take such an interest on me?"

Lucius got closer to him and brushed his hand on James'. "You know you are interesting, Potter. And a fraud."

James gaped. "A _fraud_? Why is that?"

"Because you told me you didn't like flying. You told me you weren't good at it."

"I never said I didn't like flying. I said I wasn't good at Quidditch. And I really hate the game."

"I think you're lying to yourself," said Lucius without taking his eyes off him. "You don't hate Quidditch. Your problem is your father. Your anxiety is about him as well. As long as nobody is watching you, you feel free to be yourself. But when you notice someone around you, you fret and build up all your defences again. You worry too much. Your father is not the one pressuring you the most. _You are_. You put way too much pressure on yourself. And for what? You're great. You're sweet, intelligent, and you could seriously be a match for me in Quidditch."

James put some distance between them, annoyed by Lucius' words. He passed his arms around himself and stared at the lake where the Giant Squid swam peacefully. He hated to admit that Lucius was right about him.

"Don't analyse me," James said, sulking. "Why did you have to ruin the moment?"

"Be more honest with yourself!" Lucius said.

James turned to face him. "I am honest with myself!"

"No, you're not! What do you fear the most, James?"

"Who are you to ask me that?"

"I thought I was your friend."

"Are you really?" James asked suddenly very tired. "What do I really know about you? You didn't even want to tell me why you suddenly transferred here. There are a lot of rumours flying around. They say you were quite a troublemaker at your old school and they had to kick you out for that."

Lucius sighed. He leaned against a tree and looked down. It was the first time James saw him looking troubled.

"I wasn't expelled. But my situation there wasn't very good…" Lucius bit his lower lip for a moment. After shoving his hands on his pocket, he went on, "You see… I… I had this friend… We were quite inseparable. But one day our relationship changed. We were quite infatuated with each other, but the school didn't find our relationship proper."

"Why not?" asked James, anticipating his answer.

"Because we were both boys."

The moment seemed to freeze in time. James didn't say anything. He didn't dare. Lucius' confession terrified him, but also made him overjoyed.

"Some girls were jealous," Lucius kept going, "so they reported us to the Headmistress. The Headmistress of Beauxbatons is not a bad person, but she was confused about what to do. She owled our parents. When my dad heard the story, he didn't mind. He was very understanding, which came as shock to everyone involved in the matter – not just me. But Eugene's parents freaked out and pulled him out of school. After that, my life went pretty much back to normal, but I just couldn't stay there any longer. So I asked dad if I could come to Hogwarts. I've always wanted to see the school he went to. He speaks very fondly of it."

Lucius stared deeply inside James' eyes as if searching for acceptance or rejection. It had taken him a lot of courage to say all those things. James was happy that he was the one Lucius had trusted to tell his secret.

"He warned me that I might not be welcomed here given our family's past," said Lucius. "But even though some people still stare at me with suspicion, I like it here better than I liked Beauxbatons. Most people don't really care that I'm a Malfoy. Besides, something wonderful happened to me here."

"You mean you're loved by all the girls in school, and you're Slytherin's hope to finally win the championship this year," James said with a smirk.

"No. Those things don't matter to me. Well, they do," Lucius said with a playful smile. "I _really_ want the championship. But compared to the other thing, that isn't so important."

"If it isn't the championship, what is it?" James asked curiously.

"_You_. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

James felt his heartbeat accelerate. "Don't say things you don't mean."

Lucius walked towards him and stopped only inches away from him. "I mean what I say. Are you disgusted?"

"No," James found the strength to answer. "Not at all."

"Afraid?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"Because…" James licked his lips. "You're right. My biggest problem is my father. I don't play Quidditch because I'm terrified of not being good enough. I don't want to be compared to him. But like you said the other day, it's normal to be compared to someone else. It's just… It's too much for me to handle. I want my father's recognition so much that it hurts. But nothing I do is good enough for him. He barely looks at me." As James licked his lips again, he tasted that they were salty. He had been crying silently, and he hadn't noticed it. It wasn't the first time, he thought bitterly. Lucius tried to touch him, but James didn't let him. He felt a pain in his chest, but he continued with his speech, "I'm really pathetic. I'm afraid of other people's opinion about me. But most of all, I'm afraid of my father's opinion about me. I know he doesn't love me."

"I doubt that," Lucius said.

"Well, you don't know my father. But it isn't his fault, I guess. He had to deal with a lot at a very young age. He lost so many people he cared about… No wonder he became numb." There he was, defending his father when in truth he really wanted to send him to hell. He always did that. He blamed his heart. Even though he hated his father, he also loved him and longed to be loved by him. "I'm scared of what he'll say when he finds out that we are… friends." He couldn't say anything else other than friends. "I'm afraid he'll hate me more."

"I don't think he hates you, James. I already said this to you, but I'll say it again. It's impossible to hate you. I'm sure your father loves you. He just has trouble expressing it. My dad has issues, too. It was hard for him to express his feelings when I was little. I used to resent him. But things changed considerably when I went to live with him. We had to start from scratch. We're still working things out…"

"He must be cool. After all, he supported you when you and your… friend were found out."

"Yeah, he did."

"He's better than my dad. How's that possible? He's a Malfoy! I heard terrible things about him."

"My dad made many mistakes in his life. But he learned from them. He isn't a bad guy."

"He has a son like you. How can he be bad?" James said spontaneously. He was as surprised as Lucius for having the courage to say something like that.

Lucius smiled. "Did you just compliment me?"

James flushed. "Yes, but don't let it go to your head."

Lucius cupped James' face and wiped the remaining tears away. James trembled slightly at his touch.

"I like you. And I'm not just saying this to tease you. I really like you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

James did, and he was petrified. "What about that boy you were dating in Beauxbatons?"

"I liked him. I still do."

James felt a pang in his heart.

"But I see him as a friend now," Lucius finished. James didn't feel better, though. He was awfully jealous of a person he didn't even know. "I promise you I won't date anyone else but you."

"I didn't say I would date you," said James feebly. "Besides, you haven't even asked me properly."

Lucius got very close to his lips and whispered, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"On a date?" James whispered back, mesmerized.

"On a date."

"A Malfoy and a Potter? What will people say?" James teased sweetly.

"You can say that you are knowing your enemy better," Lucius answered with a smile.

James chuckled. "That would be very convenient. Maybe I do want to know the enemy."

"How close do you want to get to him?" Lucius whispered, closing the distance between them.

James felt slightly dizzy, so he pushed him away gently. "I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll have to wait until our next trip to Hogsmeade to find out just how close I want to get to the enemy."

Lucius seemed disappointed, but he smiled even so. "Ok. I'll give you all the space you need."

"You're being so nice to me. Are you really a Malfoy? Are you sure you're not adopted or something?"

Lucius chuckled. "Nope. And once you see my dad, you'll know for sure that I am his son."

"I'm not sure your dad will approve of me," James said.

"He'll certainly be shocked. But I don't think he'll mind."

"You're not using me, are you?" James felt like he had to ask. It was a stupid question. Lucius could easily lie to him. But he had to know. He had to look in Lucius' eyes while he answered it and see for himself if his blue eyes were sincere.

"No! Besides, I don't think you'd let yourself be used by anyone, especially me. And I really admire that about you," Lucius answered frankly. "I just want to date you. I'm not promising you anything. I can't do that. But I can assure you that I am _very_ attracted to you."

"This is insane… My father will kill me."

"Forget about him for a moment. Don't let him rule your life forever. It's time to make your own decisions, James. If you tell me you don't want to date me because you don't feel anything for me, that's ok. But don't blow me off because you think your father will freak out. We both know he will. Let's worry about that later." Lucius got closer to him again. "Let's focus on our feelings now. How do you fell about me?"

James avoided looking at him when he said in a feeble voice, "I'm… attracted to you, too." It had cost him a lot to admit that. He was sort of proud of himself.

Lucius smiled broadly. "Do we have a date then?"

James nodded, knowing he was sentencing himself to a dark future. He couldn't resist Lucius' charms, though. In fact, he was already looking forward to their date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max, I'm screwed," said James when they were alone in the dormitory. They had just come back from the Great Hall where they had supper, and their roommates were still in the Common Room talking about their day in Hogsmeade.

Max stared at his friend with a frown. "Why? What happened?"

James' words got stuck in his throat. He didn't know how he was supposed to say to his best friend that he had spent the afternoon with Lucius Malfoy – something that he had enjoyed quite a lot – and that they had set a date for the next weekend. He figured that Max wouldn't mind. After all, he was the first one to tell him that he thought Lucius Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy. But would his opinion change once he found out that Lucius wanted to date James?

He decided to begin with what he thought would be easier. "I think I'm gay," he blurted. He hadn't meant to say it like that. He had hoped to wind around the subject and let Max come to that conclusion on his own. After all, his friend had been the first to point out the fact that James had never been interested in girls. "I'm gay, and I'm doomed."

Max was sensitive enough to hold back his chuckle. "Ok. We had established that before, but it's important that _you_ say it out loud. And just so you know, I don't think you're doomed. So how do you feel?"

"I don't know. Relieved in a way. But on the other hand, I'm terribly scared," James said.

"You know you can count on me. I think it's great that you are finally figuring out who you really are. I'm very glad you've decided to share this with me." Max seemed very happy for him, which made James feel more relaxed.

"But there's more… I'm also attracted to a boy from school." James began to feel anxious. "It's Lucius Malfoy, and we have a date next weekend. Do you hate me?" he blurted again.

Max blinked. He wasn't so surprised about the news, but he was taken aback by the way James had said things at once. He quickly recovered once he saw James' beginning to breathe hard.

"It's all right. I don't hate you," he assured to his friend quickly. "Actually, I was expecting something like this."

James opened his eyes widely. "You were?"

"Yes. I've noticed the way he looks at you. It's actually pretty obvious with the way you two keep ogling each other."

"It's _obvious_? Do you think everybody knows already?" James asked apprehensively.

"No! It's just that I'm with you all the time, so it's hard not to notice something like this. I wouldn't be too much of a friend if I didn't realise what was going on with my best friend, would I? But I got to say this. I think the twins suspect something, too."

James nodded resignedly. He knew it would be hard to fool the twins. They were very perceptive when it came to relationships.

"Ok. I guess I'll have to tell them sooner or later… They're my friends, too… But Max, don't say anything to them yet. I want to see if things will work out between Lucius and me first."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

"I'm not even sure of what I am doing. He's Draco Malfoy's son. My father will kill me if he finds out." James hid his face in his hands. "Why did I have to fall for Lucius? There are plenty of cute guys in the school. Why him? It's bad enough that I'm gay. Gay and infatuated with a _Malfoy_… I'm doomed…"

"Not even magic can tell you why the heart does what it does," Max said, stroking his back softly. "But don't feel so bad, James. It's quite understandable why you have fallen for him. He is very charming and handsome."

James stared at Max with suspicion. "You're not gay, too, are you?"

Max chuckled. "No. Unfortunately, I still like Mandy even though she doesn't see me at all. But even I know that Lucius is handsome. All the boys in school know. They are very jealous of him, actually." Max looked thoughtful for a moment. "His fan club will go berserk when they find out that their prince is actually gay."

"They can't find out!"

"Sooner or later they will, James. If your relationship works, then it's bound to happen. Moreover, Lucius doesn't seem the type to care about what other people think of him. He seems very confident of himself."

"Yes, I know. He's my opposite," James said jadedly. "I don't know what he sees in me…"

"Are you kidding me? I know exactly what he sees in you. If it weren't for Mandy, I would date you myself," said Max blushing slightly.

James made a face. "You're just saying that."

"Of course not! You're quite a catch!" Max teased.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Weasley. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"I am."

They smiled at each other.

"Thanks for being such a great friend, Max," said James emotionally.

"I'm not that great. I should have come clean with you about what I thought it was happening to you sooner. I knew something was wrong when you didn't come to my house over the summer. I had noticed that something wasn't right even before that. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"There's a right time for everything," said James. Max agreed. "If you had brought it up over the summer, I would have reacted badly. I still wasn't ready to face myself. And now that we have stated that I am gay, I have a new obstacle ahead of me. My father. Every time I think about it I get nervous."

"Then don't think about it. Just focus on your date first."

"What do you think my father will do to me, Max?"

"Uncle Harry isn't here. Right now, you need to worry about someone else."

"Lucius?"

"Eliza."

James frowned. He had almost forgotten about her. Eliza had stopped harassing him ever since she had been going out with a third year from Ravenclaw.

"She broke up with Ted," Max told him. "She'll be all over you again, so I advise you that you watch your back. If Eliza finds out about you and Lucius, she'll tell our parents. I swear I don't know how she can be my sister… She's such a brat…"

"Do you really think she would be that wicked?"

"Yes. I hate to say this about my own sister, but I know her character very well."

"I'll be careful," James stated. "I have to. I'm not ready to come out of the closet to the whole world. It's enough that you and Lucius know." James drew a deep breath, and after a while he smiled. "I'll try to be braver, so when the time comes I won't run away from Lucius. But most importantly, I won't run away from myself."

"That's the spirit. Whatever happens, I'll stand by you."

"I know."

James smiled. Max had never failed to make him feel better about himself. He should have trusted his friend with his secret from the beginning, but he had been too scared. That was the problem with James. He was a coward. He had no idea why he had been placed in Gryffindor.

He decided that it was time to make up his mind about what kind of person he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a coward forever. He had already taken the first step to change that. He had agreed to go out with Lucius.

He sighed dreamily as he thought of the blond. No matter what, James wouldn't miss his date with him for the world.

_TBC…_

_**A/N**: I've decided to post a new chapter every Monday. There's a version in Portuguese running at the same time as this one, so we're trying to keep pace with each other. If any of you would like to read the Portuguese translation, just look for **Celly M**. She's doing a great job! By the way, one of Lucius' fangirls is called Celly because of her! It was my way of saying thanks to her for translating my stories. XD Another person that has helped me out a lot is Daphne. Her characters inspired me to create James and Lucius. Another inspiration came from a Yaoi manga called Yatteraneeze. It's extremely sweet and aguish. Anyone interested in Daphne's fic, it is called **Entre Extremos – Parte 2, **and it's a Portuguese fic. It's actually a het fic, but Harry's son, Day, falls in love with a boy at school, Alexei. And they are extremely cute! XD_

_Next chapter: Will James and Lucius' date go smoothly? Will they finally kiss? Stick around and find out next Monday!_

_Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! Just remember to leave your e-mail or sign your reviews if you want me to reply to you! That way we can chat! **Jess**, leave me your e-mail address! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Warning**: Slash! (BB love). If it isn't your thing, this is not the place for you at all.

**Ch05 **

With Max's help, James was able to ditch little Eliza before she could take too much of his time. It amazed him how someone so young could be so persistent in winning his heart. Eliza only stopped chasing him after Max threatened to tell their parents about her improper behaviour. His friend was deeply bashful for his sister, and he hoped that James could forgive her foolishness.

"She's too young… She'll get better when she's older. Right?" asked him Max with hope glittering in his eyes.

James didn't know. When it came to women he was ignorant. All he knew was that Eliza's forwardness annoyed him a lot. She had barely given him time – and opportunity – to meet with Lucius that week. He would curse her if she dared cross his way that Saturday and stop him from going to his date in Hogsmeade. Luckily for James, second-years weren't allowed to set feet on the wizarding village.

When he stepped into Hogsmeade with Max and the twins, he let himself be dragged by Vanessa into Zonko's Joke Shop to spy on their new products for her father. But while most students were excited about their shopping, James was anxious to find a way to get out.

He pulled Max next to him and said, "Max, you've got to help me! I'm already late for my date."

Max nodded. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll tell the twins that you weren't feeling very well and you had to return to Hogwarts."

James made a face. He had been playing sick a lot lately. People were going to think of him as a weakling. Unfortunately, it was the only excuse they could think of. And they called themselves smart.

"James, are you all right?" asked Max.

"Yes, why?" James immediately replied.

"You're very pale." Max took his hand in his. "And you're deadly cold."

James sighed. That was just wonderful. He could really call it sick now. Nobody would call him a liar.

"I'm all right. I'm just…" He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was indeed very pale. That was expected. Although he was quite excited about his date, he was also very nervous. He still didn't know if he was doing the right thing. In fact, he was almost certain that he wasn't. But that didn't matter to his heart, which had been longing to see Lucius since he had left Hogwarts.

If he were to be honest with himself, he was a wreck. But he was determined to follow his heart's wishes for at least once in his life.

"I'll be okay," he assured more to himself than to his dearest cousin.

"Whatever you say," Max said without believing him. James scowled at him, and Max just shrugged. "What? I know you. I know you're having a panic attack. Am I not allowed to be worried about you?"

"No, not really!" James said. "And I'm not having a panic attack! I'm perfectly fine!"

He grunted something. He really hated his body for physically expressing the mess he was inside. He was rather anxious to meet Lucius. But did it have to show it on his face? He sighed in distress.

"Okay, so I'm not fine. But I will be. I have to. Max, what should I do?" he turned to his friend in desperation. Now he was behaving like a Drama Queen.

"Just buy a cheering Popsicle, take a deep breath and then god-speed," Max advised him. "Try not to think too much about your dad and everything else."

"Oh, thank you so much for reminding me about my father!" sneered James. "I wasn't even thinking about him!"

Max made a guilty face. "Sorry… But James, like you said, you'll be fine. I wish you good luck, my friend. I'll make sure to keep the twins busy so they won't come near the Shrieking Shack. By the way, what a lovely place for a date!" Max mocked.

James made a face. "We can't exactly go for a cup of coffee at Madam Puddifoot's, can we?"

"I guess not. Just go already. Aren't you late?"

"You were the one who kept making me more nervous than I already was!" James accused him. Max just smiled. "I'm off now. See you later."

Max winked at him in goodbye. James made sure that nobody was looking at him before getting out of Zonko's and dashing for the Shrieking Shack. His rational side and his heart battled all the way there. His head was a constant zone of conflict between what people thought was right for him and what he wanted.

But when he spotted Lucius sitting on a rock and looking at him with a warm welcoming smile, he decided to put his worries aside and concentrate on the moment. He flushed slightly as he got closer to the other boy. When he was about to greet him, he stumbled over a small hole in the ground and fell forward straight into Lucius' arms. He cursed himself for being so clumsy, but quickly forgot about it when he noticed how close he and Lucius were to each other.

_What a pleasant beginning_, he thought with a quickened heartbeat.

"Hi, Potter," whispered Lucius, his lips almost brushing James'.

"Hi," James whispered back.

For a moment James thought he would be kissed, but Lucius frustrated his expectations by putting some distance between them.

"I won't kiss you here. Someone might show up," explained Lucius as if he had read his thoughts.

James shrugged. "Who said that I wanted to be kissed?"

Lucius smiled. "It's what people do when they are on a date. I mean, it's _one_ of the things couples do anyway."

"Oh, but we aren't a couple, and this is only our first date," James reminded him. "Besides, I'm not even sure that I'm... gay yet." He was lying blatantly, and Lucius knew it.

"What about that note I picked up on the floor on my first day in class?" Lucius asked, appearing to be very amused by their conversation.

"What about it?" James replied defensively.

"It stated you were gay."

"No! It only asked if I were!" James protested.

"And are you?"

"I've just told you I don't know."

Lucius cocked his head for a second as if he knew something that James didn't. "You're provoking me. That's cute. And kind of dangerous. For you, I mean."

"I'm certainly _not_ provoking you!" said James, outraged.

"Why do you always have to act so defensively around me?" Lucius asked. "You agreed to be here, right? Then why are you so edgy?"

"I don't know!" James exclaimed, upset. "I don't usually do this. The date thing, I mean. And a date with another boy is just... too much. Right before I came here, Max was telling me how I looked like I was about to panic... That's me, Malfoy. I'm always on edge! You'd better get used to it because I always feel like this when I'm facing a new situation."

"I noticed. I don't know why, but I think it's charming," said Lucius. "I also think I have just the right thing to cure your anxiety."

"And what is it exactly?" James asked with suspicion.

Lucius smiled mysteriously. It was the same smile that used to send shivers down James' spine. The blond stretched out his hand and said, "Come. I'll show you."

James looked at his hand with a raised brow. "Where are we going?"

"To the Shrieking Shack."

"No way!" James immediately protested.

"Are you scared?" Lucius teased.

"Of course not!"

James knew the place wasn't haunted for real. He had heard stories about how Uncle Lupin had been kept there when he was student at Hogwarts while there was a full moon. When Lupin transformed into a werewolf, his noises could be heard from Hogsmeade, and that was what created the illusion that foul creatures inhabited the Shack.

The problem wasn't that silly myth. The problem was going in there with Lucius. He had come prepared to be kissed – and he was already nervous enough about it because it would be his first. But he wasn't ready to be all alone with the boy inside a house where they could do anything they wanted without anyone knowing. He trembled and flushed slightly at the thought of Lucius touching him more intimately. Then he got angry with himself for being so old-fashioned.

'_Be honest with yourself, stupid,'_ he thought. '_What's the matter if you two end up doing more than just kissing? You want him to touch you more intimately._'

"I won't attack you, I promise," Lucius said, insisting that he take his hand. "I know the Shack isn't the most romantic place on earth for a date, but at least there we won't be bothered. We're too exposed here. Even though no one can see us from the village, some students might appear suddenly."

It was a good enough explanation for James. Besides, he had promised himself to be more daring instead of the usual coward that he was. So after taking a deep breath, he took Lucius' hand and walked with him towards the entrance of the old house.

It seemed to take forever for them to get inside. James felt his heart thumping loud in his ears all the way through. When they were finally inside, Lucius pulled him closer and stared at him.

"Want me to prove to you that you're gay?" Lucius asked in a seductive tone.

James made a face. He could bet he knew just what Lucius had in mind to make James admit that fact.

"How can you be so okay with it? Didn't you go through self-denial and hatred? Didn't you wish you weren't that different from others? It's bad enough that I'm Harry Potter's son. If people find out…"

Lucius placed a finger on James' lips to quiet him. "I know it's a lot harder on you than it is on me. People already expect me to screw up. They expect me to be weird. I confess that because of this, my coming out wasn't such a big deal. I didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts, that's true. But I don't just go advertising something that I don't think is anybody else's business but my own."

"What did your father say to you when he found out?"

Lucius smiled at the memory. "First he pointed out that I had good taste. Eugene spent some time with us when we were on vacation in our third year, so dad already knew him."

James got very jealous. He hoped Lucius had really got over Eugene, but he refused to ask him if it was so.

"Secondly," continued Lucius, not noticing the other boy's turmoil, "he told me to always appreciate beauty; it didn't matter if in a man or a woman."

"That's awfully superficial!" James pointed out with a face, trying to hide his jealousy not only over a boy he didn't know, but also from Lucius' relationship with his father that was so different from his and Harry's.

"It isn't! Beauty is not only physical, James. Beauty is a certain look, a cocky attitude, a sweet smile… All the things that _you_ have and that drive me crazy," whispered Lucius seductively. "You're so beautiful, James."

James trembled slightly, completely forgetting about Eugene and his father now. When Lucius turned on his seductive mode, it was hard to resist him. James was only human after all.

"I'm not beautiful," James said in a low voice.

"Yes, you are." Lucius stroked James' lips softly and got closer to him.

"Did you know I wear glasses? I don't like people seeing me with them, so I don't wear them in class, only when I'm in the common room with my closest friends…" James began to say nervously as Lucius' lips got closer and closer to his. He licked them involuntarily. Lucius thought it was an invitation. "I look horrible with glasses on. I usually wear contact lenses, but I find them very irritating. I'm thinking about doing a magical procedure to see if I can…"

He was cut off by Lucius' gentle kiss. James closed his eyes in bliss. It had only been a brush of lips, but it had been enough to silence him and make him lose track of his stupid thoughts. They just stared at each other for a while until Lucius kissed him again. The second time was better. Lucius stroked his hair and face softly almost like he was something breakable.

James sighed as he melted in his arms. He placed his hands placidly on Lucius' waist and buried his fingers in the blonde's tee shirt. When Lucius noticed that he was finally relaxed, he forced entrance with his tongue and showed James the meaning of a deep and wet French kiss. James widened his eyes for a moment. Then they fluttered and closed again. James was absolutely mesmerised.

To show Lucius that he was a fast learner, he touched Lucius' tongue with his making the kiss deepen. But Lucius had other surprises for him. His kisses didn't linger on James' lips only. They travelled a path of fire down his cheek, chin and neck, where he sucked it unexpectedly. James' eyes went wide again, and to his utter surprise a moan of pleasure escaped from his lips.

But what really made James lose control was when Lucius began to whisper French lines in his ears.

"Tu es si beau, James. J'ai tellement envie de toi. J'aime ton odeur, le velouté de ta peau… tes lèvres… J'aime ta doucer…" whispered Lucius. "Je suis tombé amourex de toi dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle de classe..." ( 1)

"I have no idea what you're saying," said James, moaning as he felt Lucius' hand caress his back. "But keep going…it is very…" Another moan as Lucius lowered his hands and placed them just above his buttocks. "It's very erotic… to hear you… speaking like this…"

Lucius smiled as he nipped James' earlobe. "The French language _is_ very erotic. Do you want me to continue my sweet-talking in French?" Lucius said playfully.

"Yes, yes, please." James couldn't believe that the boy pleading was the same one that had acted so defensively in the beginning of their date. Throwing his rationality out the window, and completely surrendering to the moment, he enlaced his fingers around Lucius' neck and kissed him.

"Tu vas être totalement à moi, James…" Lucius continued to whisper, making James tremble every time he heard him speak in French. They embraced each other tightly. "Quand tu seras prêt, tu seras à moi." ( 2)

Their lips met again, and for the rest of the afternoon James let himself he swept away by the sweet French words whispered in his ears.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Five secret dates – all of them on the same spot beside the lake – and lots of snog sessions later, James fell in love with Lucius completely. He didn't dare say anything to Max, let alone to the object of his affection, but he was so transparent that he let every emotion shown on his face. Even Miss Hallowell's classes weren't getting on his nerves as much as they used to.

He was still the same quiet, shy and hard-working student as ever, but he showed more confidence and autonomy in his actions. He also looked prettier than before, which had caused the girls to pay more attention to him, and Eliza to forget about her brother's treat and keep pursuing James.

But not even Eliza could put him in a bad mood. It wasn't that he was a different person. James didn't notice any big changes in his character. He was just less stressed out about things. Thanks to Lucius, he was learning how to feel more relaxed and at ease instead of freaking out every time he faced something new – although it did happen sometimes. More importantly, Lucius was teaching him how to accept and like himself just the way he was. And that was what James thought was so extraordinary about Lucius. The blond liked him for who he was, not for something he expected James to be.

One thing remained an issue, though. His father. Just when he thought that Harry couldn't get to him anymore, he realised how wrong he had been after receiving an owl-mail from Harry a week before the end of October. In the letter, Harry stated that he already knew about Draco Malfoy's son, and that he had been very distressed and disappointed to hear that the son of his enemy was the new Quidditch sensation in school while his own son couldn't care less.

_'Jeremiah still wants you on the team. He hasn't given up on you, and neither have I. It seems to me that you're making some sort of statement with your refusal to join the team. Is this a direct attack on me? What did I do to make you so angry and rebel? Haven't I always made sure that you have only the best? I ask such a small thing from you in return, and yet you keep frustrating my expectations. What is the problem, James? Talk to me. I'm waiting for your reply impatiently._

_Love,_

_Harry'_

His eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he started to cry. He crushed the letter in his hands and breathed hard. His father was really clueless about him. How dare he ask such things from him? Was James _angry_? Of course he was. His father only demanded things from him instead of asking him first if he wanted to do them or not. And he could never miss a chance to state that James owed him for everything Harry was able to give him since birth. What Harry couldn't understand was that he had failed to give James the only thing he really wanted, and the only thing that mattered to him. _Love_. His father had failed to love him.

Before his friends could bomb him with questions, he left the Great Hall in a hurry. He only stopped when he reached his favourite spot by the lake where he could cry his heart out alone. He didn't want to cry, though. He bit his lower lip hard and clenched his fists. Then he closed his eyes, leaned against a tree and tried to calm down.

"Just let it out, James," said Max, surprising him.

James didn't turn to face him. He was too embarrassed to be seen that way. He thought he was getting better. He was wrong. His familiar dizziness overtook him, and he could hardly breathe. He closed his eyes as everything blacked out, and he fell his body weaken. Before he could hit the ground, someone held him.

"James?" the voice whispered in his ears. "Breathe."

James took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and through his blurry vision he distinguished Lucius. He grunted something. He hated to be seen in such a pathetic state. Why did he have to be so fragile? It wasn't the end of the world. He just had to put Harry's letter aside and forget it was ever written.

"How are you feeling?" asked Max worriedly. "Do you want us to get you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," said James slowly, pulling himself together. When he felt he could stand on his own two feet, he disentangled from Lucius' arms and put some distance between them.

Lucius stared at him thoughtfully.

"What?" James asked, annoyed.

"Join the team," said Lucius.

"_What_?" he hissed.

Max gasped. Didn't Lucius know what a delicate subject that was? Then again, they were just getting to know each other. Perhaps Lucius didn't know to what extent James' father could affect him.

"How can you ask me this" James asked, outraged, "after knowing my feelings on the subject? Are you trying to make me hate you?"

Max frowned. So Lucius did know about Harry.

"Of course I'm not trying to make you hate me!" exclaimed Lucius.

"It doesn't look like it! And how do you know…" James face went red with anger. He crossed his arms, upset. "Have you read my father's letter?"

"Yes," answered Lucius without flinching.

Max admired his bravery. Not even the twins had the courage to face James when he was in such a distress.

"How dare you?" James shouted. "It was private!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we were worried. We needed to know what had made you so upset. It wasn't that difficult to guess, though. Even I know that you only get like this when your father writes to you," Lucius answered.

James breathed hard. It was true. There was no point in denying the obvious. He was transparent after all. Those who were close to him knew exactly what bothered him. He had never made a big secret about it. The only difference was that he wasn't used to having to talk about it so openly. Max and the twins had always tried to make him open up, but James had never listened to them so they hadn't pushed it any further. They had always respected James' boundaries. He should have known that things would be different with Lucius. His boyfriend wasn't the kind of person who kept quiet about his thoughts. He let them out, and he made sure that James did the same.

James was stunned for a moment as he realised he had just thought about Lucius as his boyfriend. He had a _boyfriend_. And Lucius was a boyfriend in the truest sense of the word. He listened to him. He cuddled him when he needed. He made him laugh. He had taught James how to stop being so uptight. But more than that, Lucius had proven to be wiser than he was. They were the same age, but Lucius seemed older. James sighed. His irritation quickly evaporated as he thought of all the qualities Lucius possessed, and all the things he made James feel. Besides, sooner or later James would have told Lucius about the letter.

"Even so… You shouldn't have read it," James said with a pout.

Lucius walked towards him and stopped only inches away. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry is not enough. Promise me to never do it again."

"Ok. I promise. But you do know that you shouldn't trust a Slytherin, right?" Lucius said seriously, but James knew he was playing with him.

"It isn't funny, Lucius. I'm being serious!"

"So am I," Lucius said with a smile. He stroked James' face tenderly with the back of his hand. James almost melted.

Max smiled at that, but he felt a little embarrassed to be witnessing such a private moment. He was a little jealous of the way Lucius seemed to understand and handle James so well. But at the same time, he was happy for his friend.

"Well, I guess I'll just… leave you two alone," Max said before they started making out, which would only make him more embarrassed.

James looked at his friend and flushed. "Wait, Max. I… erm… Well… You already know Lucius, right?" Silly question. James felt stupid. Max seemed to be amused by his shyness. "But you don't know him as my…"

Lucius and Max stared at him expectantly. Until now there hadn't been anything official between Lucius and James. To introduce Lucius as his boyfriend to his best friend was a big event. Max couldn't wait to boast about it when he met the twins. They would be incredibly jealous of him.

"Your?" Max tried to encourage him.

"Myboyfriend," James said at once.

Lucius grinned, and so did Max.

"Nice to meet you," Max said.

"Same here," said Lucius shaking Max's hand.

"So I guess that makes you officially gay, James," Max dared to say playfully.

James made a face. "Don't start…"

"Hey, Malfoy, if you break my friend's heart, you can expect a very painful gift from our cousins."

"Max!" James exclaimed, upset but also amused.

"Don't worry. I'll take a good care of him," Lucius winked, and he enlaced his arms around James' waist and brought him closer. James blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll leave you now. You're in good company, right?" said Max. "Just don't forget to introduce him to the twins; otherwise they will make your life miserable!"

"I know," answered James already anticipating their reaction.

As Max walked away, James wondered how the conversation had gone to his usual fit to that. He was surprised to notice that he wasn't as bothered by Harry's letter as he had been just a few minutes ago. He wasn't even angry at Lucius' suggestion that he joined the team just like Harry wanted anymore. That by itself was a miracle. He was curious about it, though. Lucius knew very well that James didn't like Quidditch.

"Why did you ask me to join the team?" he asked, staring at Lucius. "It's really bizarre! Was that a diversion of some sort? Were you trying to shock me to take my mind out of my pathetic breakdown?"

"No. I do want you to join the Gryffindor team."

"_Why_?" James was horrified by the mere suggestion. "You know exactly what my thoughts are about Quidditch and everything else that has to do with it!"

"That's the point. You think you hate Quidditch because you associate it with your father. In reality, you don't really hate the game. You hate what it represents to you: pressure." James was about to get upset again and say a few nasty words, but Lucius was quicker when he said, "Listen, James, I'm not saying you should do as your father tells you. I'm just saying that you should give it a try not for him, but for yourself. It has become a traumatic experience for you. If you could just play it and face your fears once and for all, maybe you'd be able to surpass them. I also have my own selfish reasons in my request... I would love to play against you. I think you're the only one who could be a true match for me."

James arched a brow. "You're terribly conceited, aren't you?"

Lucius smiled mischievously. "Well, it's true, isn't it? I am the best player, and nobody is a match for me."

"Yes, but you should be a little more humble…" James was amused, but he had such a serious expression that it was impossible to tell.

"I did compliment you, didn't I? I've just told you that you're the only one who could be a match for me," Lucius said in his defence. "I like to win, of course! But not in such an easy way. It takes all of the fun out of the game. I need someone to challenge me up there! I think you could be the one."

James smiled wryly. "So you're saying that I'm the only one who could defeat you."

"I didn't say _that_!" Lucius exclaimed. "I said that playing against you would be fun. I didn't say you'd win, though."

James chuckled, happy that Lucius was there with him. The Slytherin always knew just what to say to make him feel better. Lucius challenged him. He was able to awaken things inside James that he didn't think he had in him.

He leaned against the tree again and sighed. "Your proposal is tempting, but I can't play. You know why. I get too nervous when people are watching me. I would make a big fool of myself. I can't do that. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should face this. But I'm not ready yet."

"How about this?" Lucius began, getting closer to James and enlacing his waist once again. "You can play against me whenever the pitch is free. Just you and me. We can practice until you feel that you're ready. I'm not pressuring you. I just want us to have some fun together. And even if you decide afterwards that you really don't want to join the Gryffindor team, that's ok. It's your decision. It's all up to you. So, what do you say?"

James felt a sudden panic rising, but he quickly recovered when he stared into Lucius' eyes. He found all the strength and courage he needed in those beautiful silver-blue orbs. They were telling him that he would be there to support James no matter what happened. James wouldn't be alone. Lucius would be there to catch him if he fell – literally. He smiled. Just a moment ago he thought that his father's letter would ruin his mood for the rest of the month. But now, even though he felt a pressure in his heart, he wasn't so bothered anymore.

Without getting a hold of himself, he hugged Lucius tightly and heard him chuckling against his neck before kissing it softly.

"I'm confused," Lucius said, stroking James' face and touching their noses together. "Does your hug mean 'Yes, I'll do it because I love you so much' or 'I'm sorry, I love you, but I can't do this'?

James frowned. "Why do I have to state in both of my answers that I love you?"

"Because you do!" Lucius teased.

James made a face. "In times like this that I remember you _are_ a Malfoy after all!"

They chuckled before James answered, "I accept your offer."

Lucius' eyes glowed happily.

"But," continued James, "you'll have to respect my pace. I won't be pressured! I'll do exactly what _I_ want."

"Fine by me," Lucius answered before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

James let himself be swept away. To think that the first time he had laid his eyes upon Lucius he thought the blond would make his life more miserable than it already was. He had been so wrong.

Lucius wasn't another problem in his life. He was his salvation.

_TBC…_

(translation 1: You're so beautiful, James. I want you so much. I love your scent, your smooth skin… your lips… I love your sweetness… / I fell for you the first time I saw you in that classroom.)

(translation 2: I'm going to make you mine completely, James. / When you're ready, you'll be mine.)

_**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you liked James' first date with Lucius. Come on, it was cute! XD A special thanks to **Alice**, my beta reader, **Falyla**, for translating the French bits for me, **Celly**, who is really giving me a lot of good ideas about Harry and Draco, and **Daphne**, after all her story inspired me to write this one. I also want to tell you all not to worry because this is also a Harry and Draco love story. So they will come up in the future. I've divided this story into three parts. The first one has 14 chapters, and it focused mainly on James and Lucius. The second one goes until chapter 28, and it focused more on Harry and Draco. The third part is not done yet, but it will be a mix of both couples. I hope you like it. Please, review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Warning**: Slash! (BB love). If it isn't your thing, this is not the place for you at all.

**Ch06**

A week before Halloween, James gathered the little courage he possessed to finally go with Lucius to the Quidditch pitch and play with him. His breath got slightly unsteady as they got closer to the field. Noticing this, Lucius caught his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They smiled at each other, and James was able to calm down a little.

"What if someone sees us?" James asked as they entered the broomshed, so Lucius could pick them up spare brooms.

"No one will see us."

"But…"

"James, just breathe," Lucius said calmly.

James made a face. Lucius always said that when James was nervous.

"Hey, wanna snog first?" Lucius asked with a seductive smile. "We are in the broomshed after all. I heard this is the favourite spot for clandestine couples. It's kind of a rule to snog at least once in the broomshed."

James rolled his eyes and left the broomshed gripping his broom hard. Lucius followed him with a big grin on his lips. James grunted. Lucius' favourite pastime was to provoke James. It wasn't that James hadn't liked Lucius' snog proposal. It was just that James was still shy when it came to intimacy.

As they reached the centre of the pitch, Lucius put his broom between his legs. James tried to ignore the violent beats of his heart and did the same. He watched as Lucius picked from his pocket a little golden object that kept struggling to get free. It was the Golden Snitch.

"Where did you get that?" James asked, astonished, wondering if Lucius had stolen the Golden Snitch from the school's equipment. Although he had made a pact with himself to be a little more daring, he didn't want to be known as a thief.

"Oh, don't worry. This doesn't belong to the school. It belongs to my personal Quidditch kit." Lucius opened his hand and the little ball flew away and quickly vanished from their sight. "It will make things more interesting. The first one to grab it wins. On the count of three?" asked Lucius.

"Wait!" James exclaimed, putting one hand on Lucius' arm reflexively. "I'm not ready yet. I'm not sure this is a good idea either! You didn't say anything about having to chase the Golden Snitch!"

"Don't be silly. It's an excellent idea! One…"

James panicked as Lucius started the countdown. "Hey! You told me you would respect my pace! I didn't know we were supposed to compete with each other! You've fooled me! I thought this was supposed to be fun!"

"It is! Two…" Lucius kept going as if James hadn't said anything.

"Malfoy! I'll kill you!"

"Threeee!" And even before Lucius had finished saying the word, he had already taken off.

"You son of a…!" shouted James. His anger surpassed his insecurities and he chased after Lucius immediately.

When Lucius saw James flying by his side, he smiled. He then winked at James provocatively and tried to stay ahead of him. James was so angry that he forgot the reason why he hated Quidditch in the first place. His eyes scanned the area around the pitch attentively in search of the Snitch. They circled each other, teased and pushed each other around laughing out loud. Before he knew it, James was having the time of his life.

Half an hour later, he and Lucius spotted the Snitch at the same time and went after it at full speed. The blond almost reached it when James skilfully snatched away the little flying ball. For a moment, both of them looked at each other wearing the same startled face. James looked at the Snitch's fluttering wings in his hands as if he was seeing the object for the first time in his life. He wondered if Lucius would be mad at him; if his pride would be hurt because James had beaten him. But as James raised his head to look at Lucius again, he saw the blond grinning beautifully at him. An instant relief washed over him.

Instead of worrying about it, James felt a power gush of happiness overtake him. He opened a wide grin, amazed that he had pulled that off so wonderfully. He had beaten the best Seeker of Hogwarts.

Lucius got closer to him, put an arm around his neck and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "Congratulations, Mr Potter," whispered Lucius. "It's just as I thought. You really are an amazing flyer. I would love if you could be my opponent in our next game against Gryffindor."

The blond captured his mouth one more time before James could say something against that idea. The redhead got so caught up in their kiss that he let go of the Snitch without thinking. In a second, the walnut-sized golden ball vanished again.

"I'm sorry…" James muttered as his eyes scanned the pitch.

Lucius raised a brow. "What for? Winning? Letting go of the Snitch while I was kissing you?"

"I'm not sorry that I won, idiot!" James pinched Lucius' arm fondly. "I'm sorry that the Snitch has escaped from my hand!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Having you melt in my arms is compensation enough!" Lucius said mischievously. "Besides, the Snitch is enchanted so that after an hour it will come back flying straight into my hands."

"_What_?" James made an outraged face. "Are you telling me that, had we not found the Snitch after an hour, you would have _inevitably_ won the game? You cheating, filthy…"

"Hey, hey! You won fair and square! Why are you irritated?"

James wrinkled his nose, still upset. "I don't know. It's just that the thought of…"

"James, haven't you noticed how big this moment is?" Lucius said, cutting across him. "You've been flying for more than thirty minutes, and nothing bad has happened to you. On top of that, you won! You caught the Snitch before I did. Tell me again you don't like flying."

James froze for a moment. He looked down and felt a little dizzy. Indeed, he was still flying. He wasn't panicking. Well, not yet. Why did Lucius have to remind him of that? He gripped the broomstick hard, and his breath began to accelerate.

"How many times do I have to say this? I _never_ said I didn't like flying," James said, trying to put his mind away from his anxiety. "I said I didn't like Quidditch."

"And I said I didn't buy that shit, either!" Lucius stated. "Let's race to the lake, shall we? One more competition, and then we can just lie down on the grass and snog for a while. What do you say? I know you're dying to be in my arms anyway. My kiss will be your prize!" Lucius said, winking at him playfully.

"Ridiculous!" James made a face. "You're such a…"

"See you at the lake!" Lucius shouted without letting him finish his sentence, flying away at full speed towards the lake.

James couldn't help to smile before chasing after him again. This time Lucius won. As soon as James landed and went to stand next to him by the lake, Lucius caught him in his arms and kissed him just like he said he would. He ravished James until the redhead was panting and lying on the grass with his hair all messy and his eyes glowing excitedly. Lucius certainly had a way with him. He knew exactly how to tease him, how to calm him down and how to arouse him.

Urging to feel Lucius' lips on his once more, he grabbed the blond by the hair and pulled his head down until their lips crushed together in a breathtaking kiss. James had never felt so needy, so desperate to feel another person's warmth. His whole body was sensitive to touch. It was as if he could finally understand the pleasures of being alive.

Lucius smiled against his mouth, and his hand slowly made his way down James' chest and found his skin beneath his military green shirt. Tender fingers stroked his belly gently. James opened his mouth partially. Lucius took advantage of that and put his tongue inside James' mouth.

**(A/N: a few parts were cut off** **to respect the site's policy**)

The heat was unbearable. It took over James' whole being. James' blissfulness ended in an explosion of colours and sensations all new to him. Lucius followed him a few seconds later.

It took them a while to understand that they weren't in heaven anymore. Eventually, their hearts went back to beating normally. James was delighted by what he had experienced that day. He couldn't stop smiling, which was very embarrassing. Noticing this, Lucius grinned broadly.

"Did you like it?" Lucius asked, knowing very well that the answer to his question was all over James' face.

James flushed slightly. "I won't answer that. You'll be more conceited than you already is."

Lucius chuckled. He stroked James face tenderly. Then he kissed James' temple and just stared at him deep in thought. They stayed quiet for a long time. James had never seen Lucius looking as serious as he did now. It seemed strange somehow. James wondered what that was all about.

"What?" he asked insecurely.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look… so solemn."

Lucius opened his eyes widely. "Really? I haven't noticed it."

"Did _you_ like it?" asked James, biting his tongue as soon as the words let his mouth.

Lucius grinned, and James' heart lit up in relief. "Of course I liked it! You're so silly."

"Well, you looked so weird… Like something was wrong or something," James said not able to hide his insecurity.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry if I've made you think differently. I was just thinking… I'm so glad I've come to Hogwarts. I'm so glad I've met you."

"I'm glad, too," James confessed to their utter surprise. "I… I really like you, Lucius."

Lucius smiled radiantly. "I like you, too. Very much."

They kissed leisurely and unhurriedly. When they finally broke apart, they lay side by side and stayed quiet for a long time. James was the first to break the silence.

"Are you ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"You should know by now that I'm always ready for _everything_," answered Lucius with a sexy smirk.

James made a face at his boyfriend's arrogance.

"You know, I was going to ask if all the excitement today wouldn't interfere in your performance tomorrow, but never mind... I can imagine what your answer would be..."

"Really?" Lucius bit his lower lip and smiled.

He lay to the side, leaned his elbow on the ground and stared at James mischievously. James felt like ravishing him. It should be forbidden for a person to be so tempting.

"And what would my answer be?" Lucius asked.

"That the kind of "excitement" you've experienced today is a great way to warm up for the game tomorrow."

Lucius laughed. He rested a hand on James' belly and caressed it softly. James held the urge to purr.

"See? You already know me so well. You must really love me," Lucius said, half-teasingly, half-seriously.

James' face went red. "You're just predictable."

"_Predictable_?" Lucius pretended to be outraged. "I'll show you who is predictable!"

He got up immediately, picked up a stunned James from the grass and jumped into the lake still holding the redhead in his arms. When James found the surface, he felt like drowning Lucius.

"Are you mental? It's bloody freezing! We are going to catch a cold! And there are all kinds of weird creatures in here!" he shouted, infuriated. He swam to the shore, but Lucius grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. The blond couldn't stop laughing as James struggled to break free from him and tried not to drown in the process.

Eventually, Lucius laughter softened his heart, and he began to laugh, too. James threw water at him as retaliation. Soon they were both laughing and playing with each other in the water like children.

"First of all, the lower part of my body was a little... sticky, if you know what I mean," said Lucius.

James flushed at the mention of what had just happened between them. He, too, had been feeling that way.

"Secondly," continued Lucius, "if anything attacks you, I'll protect you. And if you're cold, I can warm you up," Lucius whispered softly.

"Ok," James answered, getting closer to Lucius and kissing him. He was done resisting. He wanted to surrender to Lucius completely. The blond smiled in delight. James rarely took the initiative to kiss him. He always waited for Lucius' first move to make his own.

Time flew by as they kissed, teased, laughed and tickled each other. They only went back to the castle when it almost time for the students to come back from Hogsmeade. They didn't care, though. They were happy, flushed, in love.

They were so into each other that they didn't notice a pair of sharp eyes watching them attentively from a safe distance.

---------------------------------------------------------

James was late for the game. He had promised Lucius not to miss it for the world, but at the last minute Max had spoiled his mood by reminding him of their Potions' assignment that was due to Monday morning. He then decided to stay behind and try to at least write a few pages before running like a mad man to the Quidditch pitch.

He cursed himself for being so distracted lately. It was all Lucius' fault. They shouldn't have spent all Saturday afternoon playing at the lake. Unfortunately, when it came to Lucius, James had the tendency to forget about everything else. Besides, James was as guilty as Lucius because he had surrendered himself to the blonde's charms willingly.

He had written five pages of parchment about Veritaserum – trying hard to get Lucius out of his mind – when he decided that he had enough of it. He put his school materials aside, got out of the Gryffindor common room and dashed to the stairs. He heard a big cheering noise coming from the Quidditch pitch. Apparently, Slytherin had scored again. Lucius, however, still hadn't caught the Snitch.

James wondered if Lucius was waiting for him to show up to start playing more seriously. He had warned James that he would do that if he didn't spot James on the benches.

James thought he was joking at the time, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Lucius had always caught the Snitch quickly during his trainings. Thirty minutes had already passed, and the Snitch remained unseen. It wasn't like Lucius at all.

He turned a corner and was almost at the front door when he bumped into someone violently. The person caught him before he could fall to the floor.

"Sorry!" he apologised quickly and bashfully as he realised that the person was an adult.

It wasn't a Professor, though. As he put himself together and looked up, he met a familiar pair of silver-blue eyes staring back at him fixedly.

The man's hair was silky and almost silver, and James was certain that the man in front of him was...

"Mr Malfoy!" called McGonagall hastily, running towards them. Whatever she was going to say, she thought otherwise the moment she saw James. She looked at both of them with a frown, as if wondering what was going on.

James could almost imagine what was going through her mind. There they were, Draco Malfoy - former enemy of Harry Potter - and James Potter, all alone in the hallway, staring at each other curiously and intently. She was probably wondering if Draco already knew that James was Harry's son, and if that was so, if he was bullying James because of it.

For his part, James was amazed by the strong presence of the man his father loathed so much. Lucius did resemble Draco, but while Lucius boyish features were starting to be more like a man's, Draco, on the other hand, had more delicate traces and looked more gracious in his movements. That didn't mean he was soft, though. His eyes were cold and fierce. He seemed to be someone who looked at the world from a privileged view. It was sort of scary, but sexy at the same time. James flushed slightly at his trail of thoughts.

"Is there anything else, Headmistress?" asked Draco, his drawling voice making James shiver.

McGonagall seemed confused for a moment. "Oh, no. It's just that you forgot to sign one last paper and..."

"That can wait," said Draco cutting her off calmly. "I'm already late for my son's game. I promised him I would watch him play. I like to keep my promises to him."

"I understand. It's just..."

"Don't worry. A signature on a piece of paper won't change our agreement. I'll send the money to you tomorrow."

"It's not just about the money. It's about formalities that have to be..."

"I know," he cut her off again, this time not so gently. "And like I said, the money will be sent to you without delay. I just hope you don't decide to throw my son out because of a silly paper..." Draco said with a sneer. "After all, my donation to the school is quite generous. I hope he's being treated like a king."

James had never seen the Headmistress of Hogwarts so red in all the years he had been studying there.

"I hope you aren't insinuating that I only treat your son well because you're donating money to the school," she said, aggravated.

"Didn't you only agree to accept him when I offered enough money to save this place from bankruptcy?" Draco asked with fake innocence.

"Mr Malfoy! I am deeply offended with..." She looked so red that James thought she would burst into flame like a Phoenix. "... This! I am not...! And this isn't the place to discuss such matters!" she finished her attempt of a speech, glancing at James.

Draco followed her eyes and frowned. "Oh, yes. _You_. And who are you?" he asked.

"Just one of our students," McGonagall said before James could open his mouth and answer for himself. James raised a brow at her.

Draco sneered. "That's quite obvious. He's wearing the Gryffindor's uniform. By his hair, I would say he is a Weasley, but the red of his hair is a little darker, and his features are more delicate than that of a typical Weasley."

"He was just leaving. Right?" asked McGonagall, staring at him with pleading eyes, hoping that James would take the hint and disappear. But James didn't want to leave, so he pretended not to understand her.

"I'm going to the pitch to watch the game," he answered to her distress.

"Ah, what a coincidence!" Draco smirked. "Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all," James answered before McGonagall could say something.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Draco bowed in a gentleman-like manner. It was obvious, though, that his intention was to mock her. "Have a nice day."

McGonagall was left in the hallway alone and dumbfounded as they walked away and left the castle.

While they walked side by side, James found himself more and more fascinated by Draco Malfoy, the father of the boy he loved.

"What?" Draco asked. James looked at him confusedly. Draco sneered, and James noticed that he did that pretty often. "You're staring at me. Is there something funny on my face?"

"No, sir!" James answered automatically, feeling very silly afterwards.

Draco smiled sincerely for the first time. James thought he didn't look so scary when he smiled.

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

"James." The name didn't seem to ring any bells. James wondered if he should also state his last name and risk causing a war. By McGonagall's reaction, he could imagine what would happen if he told Draco who he was talking to exactly.

"Are you a Weasley?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" Draco chuckled, amused. "What kind of answer is that? You..." And then he stopped as if something had hit him. He looked at James more intently, and his silver-blue eyes darkened. "Don't tell me... Is Weasley your last name?"

"No. It's my middle one," James answered in a low voice. He didn't want to look like a coward, but that was exactly how he was behaving by looking down and lowering his voice. He cocked his head as a sudden bravery overtook him, and he stated out loud, "My last name is Potter."

He felt a cold breeze crawling underneath his cloak and embracing his skin. Time stopped. Except for the eyes, though, there was no way to tell what Draco Malfoy was feeling to be in the presence of his former enemy's son.

"James Potter. I should have noticed… How original," said Draco with a sneer.

James made a face. "Your son's name is _Lucius_ Malfoy."

Draco smiled wryly. "Only because I couldn't stop my stupid ex-wife in time." James didn't say anything. Draco went on, "Now I know why you look so familiar. The eyes... They are just like his. I was right. You don't look like a Weasley. You look more like Potter."

James widened his eyes. It was the first time someone told him he looked like his father. They usually compared him to Ginny.

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing," James said, looking down again.

"Well, this is awkward. And this is why McGonagall reacted so badly when she first saw us. I'll always be the bad guy in people's eyes. Not that I blame them, though. Do you believe I'm a villain, too?"

"No."

They stared at each other.

"Are you a Quidditch player?"

James thinned his lips before answering, "No, I'm not. But I promised Luc..." he stopped himself before he could go any further. Draco arched his eyebrows.

"You promised...?" Draco insisted.

"Nothing. I just promised a friend that I would watch the game. And I'm already late. Can't we just go? Are you going to hex me or something? Bully me for being Potter's son?"

Draco just smiled. "You said I didn't look like a villain."

"You don't."

"So why would I bully you?" After saying that, Draco continued to walk towards the pitch.

They remained in silence until they reached the big entrance of the Quidditch field and saw the players looping in the sky.

"Potter, I have a favour to ask you. Maybe I'm being crazy to trust you, but... Whatever. You know my son, don't you?" he asked.

James gulped. "I do. He's my friend."

Draco nodded. He didn't seem surprised at all, which made James wonder why.

"Don't tell him about the money I've donated to the school. He doesn't know. He likes it here. I don't want to change that. Do you understand?"

James did, and he hated to have that kind of responsibility thrown on his shoulders. The mere possibility of McGonagall accepting Lucius at Hogwarts in exchange for a big amount of money made him sick to his stomach. McGonagall wasn't like that. There must be something wrong in that story, perhaps a big misunderstanding.

"He is happy here. I can tell by his letters," continued Draco, searching for his son's figure up in the sky and smiling as he spotted him. "Can I trust you with my secret, James Potter?"

"Yes," James answered feebly.

Draco looked at him. "Thank you. It's really hard for me to ask this of you. You know about your father and me, don't you? You know our history of hostility, right?"

James nodded. "I know. But I won't tell Lucius."

Draco smiled at James' slip of tongue. James flushed violently as he realised he had just called Lucius by his first name.

"Things have certainly changed..." Draco muttered. James caught a glimpse of worry in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" shouted the speaker. The crowd went wild. Draco and James looked up and saw Lucius celebrating Slytherin's victory with his teammates. Lucius flew very close to James, winked at him and then flew back up to celebrate some more. James smiled. Then he looked at Draco and found him already leaving. He ran towards him without thinking. Draco looked amused to see him.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Home. Let him celebrate with his teammates. He doesn't need his old man's presence. He has what he needs right here, I suppose." Draco looked at him in a strange way. James flushed.

"You can't leave! He'll be disappointed!" James knew he was stepping out of line, but he didn't care.

"He won't. Just tell him I saw him. He was brilliant, as usual. Congratulate him for me."

"But... I'm sure he would love to hear this from you personally."

"He's happy. I don't want to spoil things for him."

"But..."

"He'll understand, as I'm sure that _you_ understand. I can't stay. My presence would scare his friends away. You know I'm bad news. I don't want my son to bear the burden of being a Malfoy."

Those words cut inside him deeply.

"Even so... Lucius doesn't mind. He doesn't care about other people's opinions," James said.

"You're a good kid, James Potter. Keep being that way." Draco smiled at him feebly, then turned around and started to walk away again. "Tell Lucius that I love him and that I'm very proud of him."

James sighed as he watched Draco walking further and further away until he had disappeared. At first he thought Draco Malfoy was exactly like his relatives and his father had described him. But he had changed his mind after spending a few moments alone with him. The cold silver-blue eyes and fierce look were only disguises. If one took a closer look at Draco Malfoy, they would find a sad man with too many sins to bear by himself. James didn't find him scary anymore.

His heart ached for Lucius. Despite what Draco had said, his son would be disappointed for not talking to him. If there was one thing that James knew for sure about Lucius was that he was very proud of his father, and he wasn't afraid of showing it. Draco should have stayed. He would have been even prouder of his only child. Lucius would have defended him against everyone and everything. Then again, perhaps Draco already knew that, which was exactly why he left.

James felt jealous of Draco and Lucius' bond.

If only he and Harry were like that...

_TBC…_

_A/N: A lot of fluffiness through the whole chapter. And just a little lemon. If you want the whole chapter, send me your e-mail. Draco is finally introduced! Wheee! What did you think of your favourite blond? Next Monday, I'll give you more of Draco Malfoy! Yes, he will appear again!_

_Thank you all for reviewing! I also want to thank **Alice** for being my beta reader!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Warning**: Slash! (BB love). If it isn't your thing, this is not the place for you at all.

**Ch07**

Although James was the type of person that held on to his word and kept his promises until the very end, he was having a hard time at hiding from Lucius what McGonagall and Draco had talked about. Even so, he didn't say anything. It already broke his heart to see Lucius disappointed for not having met his father after the game. He didn't want to inflict Lucius any additional pain.

A very shameful part of James was a little bit happy for finding out that Lucius wasn't as confident as he liked to show off. He quickly reprimanded himself for having such petty feelings.

He was only human, though.

At least he was able to tell Lucius about his own meeting with Draco Malfoy. Lucius had been thrilled to discover that James had liked his father. He confessed to James that he had already told Draco through his letters about the redhead Gryffindor that he had made friends with. That explained why Draco had looked at James with such interest, and why he hadn't been so surprised to find out that they were friends.

It was just another thing to differentiate them. While Lucius had confessed to being friends with a Gryffindor boy – leaving out the fact that he was a Potter – James hadn't even gathered enough courage to tell his father that he was _fraternising _with a Slytherin.

"Oi, James!" exclaimed Vanessa, pinching James' arm.

"Hey!" James complained, stroking the red spot she had left with her painful pinch.

She shrugged. "Well, what else was I supposed to do to call your attention?"

"You were saying something?" he asked.

Vanessa looked at Vivian with a horrified expression.

"Was I saying something? Of course I was! And it was damn important!" she exclaimed, cocking her head. "I was talking about the Halloween Ball!"

James made a face. He had completely forgotten about it.

"It's only the most important event of the semester," stated Vivian. "Well, that and Lucius Malfoy in his Quidditch outfit catching the Snitch and showing off sexily to us all."

James smiled at the memory. Their intimate celebration afterwards had been even better.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to introduce him as your boyfriend, you twit?" asked Vanessa.

James almost stumbled forward. The twins caught him before he could hit the floor.

"I don't..."

"Oh, quit it!" exclaimed Vivian not so friendly. "We already know!"

"We followed you that day after the game, and we saw you kissing him," said Vanessa. James' face went red. Vanessa and Vivian patted his back and said in unison, "That was quite a kiss!" James thought he would die from shame.

"How could you follow me?" he asked, upset.

"What were we supposed to do?" asked Vanessa. "You were behaving so weirdly. Never going with us to Hogsmeade, strangely vanishing from our sights... And Max was playing dumb. So we needed to know what was going on."

"Frankly, James, we are very hurt. How could you not tell us?" asked Vivian with a pout.

"I... Well... It's just that..."

"We demand you to introduce him as your boyfriend," said Vanessa. Vivian agreed. "We think you should go to the Ball with him! It would so romantic."

"NO!" James shouted. "It's a secret! No one can know! Can you imagine my father's reaction to the news? No way!"

"So you really are dating," stated Vivian with a big grin.

"Way to go, James!"

"We really think it's best if you don't tell anyone," said Vivian. James rolled his eyes. "His fan club would kill you."

"We'll protect your secret, though. We are good at keeping secrets. Right, sis?"

"Definitely!"

James smiled.

"But we still demand you to introduce him to us. As your boyfriend!" exclaimed Vanessa imperiously. "No matter how sexy he is, he needs to know his boundaries. We got to show him that we are here to protect you."

James made a face. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle Lucius on my own, thank you very much."

They looked at each other and shook her heads. "Yeah, right!" they said. "You're so innocent!"

"I am not!" James denied, outraged.

"Tsk, tsk." Vanessa hugged him fondly. "Don't worry, James. We will protect your virtue."

James bit his lower lip and tried to suppress his anger. Was that the kind of image people had of him? A fragile little being in need of constant care? He made a face. It was exactly what people thought of him. The twins were even worse because they thought of themselves as his mothers.

He thought of a come back, but a commotion of students ahead of them caught their attention. They ran to see what was going on, and found Lucius fighting with Travis.

James was taken aback for a moment. He had never seen Lucius getting physical with someone. He was the type of person who almost never lost his temper, the kind of boy who would rather solve conflicts using words instead of fists. For him to be resorting to violence was because something very serious must have happened. Travis must have said something terrible to piss Lucius off to that extent.

When Travis' eyes felt upon James, he exclaimed in victory. James' eyes went wide in surprise.

"Ask _him_!" exclaimed Travis, pointing at James. "He knows! He was here when it happened! He heard your father bribing McGonagall to accept you in Hogwarts!" Travis shouted.

James froze. He thought he was the only student left in the castle that day. Why had _Travis_ stayed behind? James didn't have much time to think, though. As he found himself the object of Lucius' hatred, he shivered.

"Is it true?" Lucius asked coldly. "Did my father pay McGonagall to accept me?"

James felt out of breath. Lucius gripped James' shoulder and shook him violently. "Don't you dare pass out now, James! Just tell me the truth!"

"Hey, let go of our cousin!" threatened Vanessa, stepping in the middle of them and breaking them apart.

James flushed from embarrassment and anger. How dare Lucius treat him like that? Another part of him, though, told him to be understandable because Lucius had just suffered a huge blow.

"It isn't like that," muttered James, aware of the fact that there were quite a few students gathered around them watching the whole scene. "I think it was all a misunderstanding."

"So it is true!" Lucius said, his eyes glowing with fury. He looked like a big, imperious, wounded animal. "It is true, and you didn't tell me anything."

It was a direct accusation. James sighed.

"I promised your father I wouldn't," James said, trying to excuse himself. "But I still think that he misunderstood the whole thing and..."

"_What_? You want to blame my father for this?" Lucius asked, outraged.

"No! Of course not!" James quickly denied. "I'm just saying that..."

"He's just saying that daddy bought the Headmistress so you could study here because no one wants to accept the son of a Death Eater and murder anywhere!" Travis provoked viciously.

Lucius gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and punched Travis right on the nose, making it bleed. Travis looked at him horrified, and he started to cry from pain. Filch appeared right at that instant wearing one of his sadistic looks, and he took both of the boys away.

Lucius didn't even glance at James as he followed Filch. James' heart beat erratically. He breathed hard. The twins surrounded him protectively.

"No," he said, disentangling from them. He didn't want protection. He didn't want sympathy. He just wanted to be able to reach Lucius, talk to him, make him understand. Things just couldn't end up like that between them. He wouldn't let it happen.

'We're late for class," pointed out Vivian.

"Yes, but James isn't feeling well. I'm sure Professor Neville will understand," said Vanessa.

James took the hint. Whatever his decision was, they would back him up.

"What's going on?" asked Max with a frown.

"The girls will fill you in," said James, striding away determinedly.

Unfortunately, James didn't meet Lucius coming out of McGonagall's office as he thought he would. But he met McGonagall. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and asked her if she could give him a few moments of her attention. McGonagall, who had been very distracted and troubled, stared at him confusedly.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"I... Well... I..." James cursed himself for being so shy. There wasn't time to hesitate. He had to clarify that issue once and for all. "I need to ask you something concerning Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall looked even more distressed. "Look, Potter, this is something that doesn't concern you. If your father asked you to..."

"My father has nothing to do with it! I'm Lucius' friend," he confessed.

McGonagall seemed surprised, but then her eyes softened, and she sighed deeply. "Then you already know that he wants to quit school and leave as soon as possible."

"No!" Something seemed to crush James' heart. "He can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he will. He didn't want to listen to anything I had to say about the matter..."

"But I do. Can you tell me? I don't believe you would take more than the usual school fees to accept a student. I think Lucius' father misunderstood the whole thing."

McGonagall sighed again. She wondered if it was wise to confide in a student such difficult matters, but as she stared at James and saw how determined he was, she decided to let him know everything. Besides, she didn't think he would have taken a no for an answer. In that matter he was very much like Harry. She smiled fondly and opened the passage to her office.

"This way, Mr Potter. And I hope that after our talk, you can convince your friend to stay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James only managed to talk to Lucius the day after his fight with Travis. As he searched for him, he never wished so much to have The Marauders' Map in hands. Unfortunately, the map had disappeared when Harry was seventeen. Even without the enchanted map, he found Lucius eventually, sitting on their favourite date spot by the lake.

Lucius glanced at James for a moment before deviating his eyes to the Giant Squid swimming peacefully in the middle of the lake.

"Aren't you happy to realise that it sucks to be Draco Malfoy's son as much as it sucks to be Harry Potter's?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"No." Actually, he was a little happy, which was very horrible of him. He would never admit it, though. "You don't really mean what you've just said. Weren't you the one who defended your father and blamed it all on McGonagall?"

"True. But... It's really hard sometimes... to be a Malfoy."

"I didn't know that." James took a step forward, happy to see that Lucius seemed to have lowered his defences. "Why didn't you open up to me? You always act like you don't care about anything. You know how I feel about my father. If only you had..."

"Then what? Would that make you feel any better? Would you be happy to know that in reality my life sucks?" he asked, building up his defences again.

"No! Damn it, Lucius!" James fumed. "And I thought I was the immature one! Just grow up! Knowing your true feelings wouldn't have made me feel better! Who do you think I am? If I knew how you really felt, I would have helped you, just like you've been helping me! I would have understood, and you know that! You don't have to act like you don't have any problems. Not with me! You can talk to me! You made me trust you enough to make me open up my heart to you. Why can't you do the same to me?" asked James, hurt.

"Because..." Lucius sighed dejectedly. "I wanted to look strong for you. I didn't want to be the pathetic and sad rich kid who can't really cope with the fact that he's a son of a Death Eater."

"Why not? Why do I have to be the only sad and pathetic rich kid around here?"

Lucius picked up the humour in James' question, something that was very unusual of James. Normally, it was Lucius the owner of such remarks. Far from being upset with it, it put a smile on his face.

"So you really are happy that I am as pathetic as you," replied Lucius.

Seeing as his boyfriend's good humour was back, James smiled instead of being irritated by his comment.

"Of course I am," James said, pretending to pout. "But seriously, Lucius, it would be nice if you could trust me the same way that I trust you."

"You don't trust as much as you'd like me to believe."

"Of course I do!"

Lucius smirked. "Really? Then why is it that every time you have a problem you hide it first instead of talking to me? I'm the one who has to go after you."

"I do this on purpose… I like when you chase after me," muttered James, turning red. Lucius chuckled.

"Maybe I'd like to be chased after every now and then."

"I did chase after you, didn't I? I… My heart stopped beating for a moment when I heard that you'd leave school. I couldn't just stand and do nothing…" James confessed. "You're not going to leave, are you?" he asked, sitting next to Lucius and staring at him anxiously.

"I don't know. How do you think I feel after hearing that my dad had to pay McGonagall to accept me… and that _you_ knew and you hid it from me?" Lucius said, becoming upset again. "That really hurt!"

James looked the other way. "I didn't know what to do! I promised your dad I wouldn't say anything to you. A promise is a promise. Besides, I didn't want to upset you with this. And honestly, I couldn't believe McGonagall would do something like that."

"But she did!" exclaimed Lucius bitterly. "And once again, you're not going to blame this on my father, are you?"

"I never blamed your father!" James quickly denied. "I just think he misunderstood the situation! And as it turned out, he really did!" James stated. "It isn't as you think. I asked the Headmistress about it. She told me the whole story.

"She told _you_?" Lucius asked doubtfully.

"Yes! I can be very persuasive when I want to," he declared with a mischievous smile.

Lucius smiled wryly. "I can imagine… You're turning out to be quite different than that innocent kid I met on the first day of school… So what did she say?"

James made a face at Lucius' first comment about him, but he didn't say anything. "She told me that their first meeting was really tense. You know your father's reputation is… well, not so good. He acted extremely defensively, so McGonagall was suspicious of him."

"James, would you stop blaming my father?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"I'm not blaming your father! I'm just saying that, given your dad's history, it's no wonder that they weren't very friendly to each other. The thing is, after McGonagall saw how studious you were through your student sheet, she became less defensive. Your father hinted that he was going to make a substantial donation to the school, and since Hogwarts has been having some money problems since the war, well… she promptly accepted his offer. She thought he was being generous. He thought she was accepting a bribe… When she heard about it, she was really distressed. McGonagall is very serious and honest. She considered not taking the money at all because she took you in for you and you alone, not because of money! She really likes you. She thinks you're one of the most brilliant students of Hogwarts," he finished.

"So you're saying that they misunderstood each other…"

"Yes, exactly."

"Even so…"

"Damn it, Lucius! Please, don't go…" James' voice was so soft and so pleading that Lucius' heart melted immediately. "You can't leave now! You told me that I was the best thing that happened to you here, right?" James wanted him to stay so much that he felt bold enough to make that statement. Lucius grinned, for he never thought his boyfriend was capable of being so open about needing him.

"You _are_ the best thing that has ever happened to me," Lucius stated. "You know that."

"Then stay," James pleaded, not believing how needy he sounded.

Lucius pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. James flushed from head to toe, but his body melted in Lucius' arms.

"Sorry for being so harsh with you," Lucius whispered, stroking James' face softly.

"You do that again and I won't answer for myself… and my cousins. They were planning to do something awful to you in revenge. Seriously. I convinced them to wait."

Lucius chuckled. "I believe that. They are a bit scary." Lucius lay down and brought James with him. "You know, when I told McGonagall I was leaving, I was speaking out of anger and resentment. I didn't mean to do as I said. But… to be honest, I'm not sure it is wise to stay here. Travis has already spread rumours about me all around school."

James raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're scared of what other people might think. That's my job, not yours."

"I'm not! But think about it…"

"You're so not the person I thought you were…" James stated. "Maybe I should reconsider my feelings for you."

"Oh, really? You're insecure, needy, spoiled, have a very strong father complex… And you don't see _me_ complaining!" Lucius replied.

James made a face. "Hey! Don't be mean! Those are my cute sides..."

"You know I'm crazy about you, don't you?" Lucius kissed James on the cheek. James smiled.

"You're crazy about me… But you're considering leaving school because you're afraid of what people will think of you."

Lucius sighed. "Has my masculinity lost points because of this?"

"Yes, definitely," James said, but Lucius knew he was joking.

"I'm just sick of being haunted by something that happened in the past and that I had no part in it! My father made a huge mistake, but he was sorry for it. He even spent time in prison! He paid for his errors. Why can't people just leave him be?"

"Because people will always be people. And people will always talk. Wasn't that what you told me once?"

Lucius nodded slowly. He was surprised by James' insightfulness and maturity. James was being the one to comfort him for a change. Lucius liked that. He liked the fact that he didn't have to be strong and secure all the time. James wouldn't think badly of him if he showed that he, too, needed some cuddling every now and then.

"There's something else I need to tell you… I wrote to your father yesterday and told him what happened."

"WHAT? WHY?" Lucius' anger rose again. Forget about cute James. He had gone too far. "You shouldn't have done that! I can solve my own damn problems."

James held the urge to roll his eyes. That speech sounded awfully familiar. No wonder they had fallen for each other.

"I wrote to him because I wanted him to clear things up with McGonagall for your sake."

"But..."

"No but!" James cut him off determinedly. "I think it's important that he knows. After all, this has everything to do with him. Your father has come to school. Before I came here, he was talking to McGonagall. I figure he will want to talk to you afterwards."

Lucius was so red that James thought he would explode.

"James... You're really testing my patience, aren't you? Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Lucius said between his teeth.

James shrugged. "Not really."

"What would you feel if I wrote to _your_ dad and told him about your anxiety problem?"

"That's completely different!" James exclaimed defensively. "First of all, my dad isn't as cool as yours. Secondly, my anxiety won't make me leave school. Thirdly, my father would kill us both if he found out that we are... friends."

Lucius made a face. "I can imagine..."

"Don't be angry with me… I've done what I thought was best for you."

"Yeah, that's what your father says every time he upsets you, isn't it?"

James sighed. Lucius was completely right. "But... I had the best of the intentions when I wrote to your dad..."

"Hell is full of good intentions," Lucius pointed out.

"I'm not hell."

"Aren't you?"

"No!"

Lucius crossed his arms. "Kiss me, and I'll consider the possibility of forgiving you."

James smiled. He was relived to know that Lucius wasn't that angry with him anymore. "You're such a..."

"Sexy smart ass? Genius? The best Seeker of all times? Even better than Harry Potter?"

"Nobody is better than dad."

"I am," Lucius stated.

"You aren't the youngest Seeker of the century."

"So? And where's my kiss? Are you, or are you not seeking my forgiveness?"

James jumped on top of Lucius without thinking much, and he kissed him until they were both out of breath. It was amazing what Lucius was doing to him. Before Lucius he was always tense and nervous, always watching out for his behaviour. After Lucius he felt like being wild, like trying new things and embracing the world. He felt he could do anything. He wanted Lucius with all his heart. He would be miserable without Lucius.

"Am I forgiven?" asked James with his mouth very close to Lucius'.

"Yes," Lucius whispered, caressing James' hair and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco saw his son and Harry's with their mouths and bodies all over each other, his heart almost came out of his mouth. He had suspected that their so-called friendship was more than that, but what he had witnessed wasn't just a silly crush. It was something deeper. He had heard enough of their conversation to convince himself that those kids weren't just playing around. They were very much in love with each other. At a level that went far beyond a normal teenage relationship. They seemed to understand each other well. Their level of intimacy was too high for people so young. The way James Potter had wrote to him so steadily and determinedly had led him to believe that his son was loved and cared about. It had also meant that James wasn't afraid of the Malfoy name.

Draco was happy that Lucius had found such a strong love in such a young age. But at the same time, he was terrified for his son. Why, with so many boys in the world, did his son have to fall in love with a _Potter_? And why did James have to reciprocate that feeling?

'_Talk about irony… This is the past coming to bite you in the arse, Malfoy,'_ he thought bitterly.

Draco sighed deeply. In the past, while Voldemort had terrorized the wizarding and muggle world, Draco had found the time to fall in love with Harry Potter against his better judgement. If only he had kept his distance from Harry. Severus had warned him about that many times, but did Draco listen? No. He had let himself be trapped under Harry's spell.

But could a person really avoid falling in love? Wasn't love one of those things that just happened? Wasn't love one of those feelings that grew on you when you least expected?

It was useless to think about it now. Harry loathed him with all his might, and Draco couldn't blame him. In fact, he deserved Harry's hatred. Draco had done so many horrible things…He had made so many mistakes in his life. The worst of them all was to have helped to free his father from Azkaban. Lucius had already been showing signs of mental illness back then, but Draco thought he would be able to control him. For that stupid mistake, whatever little chance he had had of being forgiven by Harry had been lost forever. No matter how many times Draco begged, Harry would never forgive him.

This led him to the present moment. Harry would throw a fit when he found out about Lucius and James' lovey-dovey behaviour.

'_The irony again… If only I had been there to stop Pansy from naming my son after my father… I didn't want Luc to carry such a burden, such a name. Damn it! What should I do? Should I let them be? They look cute together. I wonder if James knows about his mother's death. Probably not. If he did, would he be so close to Lucius? Would he hate him just like Harry hates me?_'

His son's laughter broke his chain of dark thoughts, and he smiled. He couldn't help it. Lucius and James made a sweet couple. If only life was simpler. Draco made a vow to himself. Even if the rest of the world were against such tender and innocent love, he would stand by their sides, and he would make sure to protect them.

Draco coughed to get their attention because things seemed to be heating up really fast between them. Draco didn't want to witness anything more intimate. It would be too embarrassing.

When James and Lucius heard him, they instantly parted. Lucius got angry as he saw his father. James, on the other hand, flushed violently. For a moment, Draco thought the kid would pass out, and he worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Breathe," said Lucius softly, embracing James protectively. The gesture only made James more nervous. "He has anxiety problems," said Lucius.

"LUCIUS! Just shut up!" James shouted, pushing Lucius away angrily.

Lucius made a face. "What? My dad won't say anything… Besides, he already caught us in the act… There's no need to pretend now…" Lucius stared at Draco. "Dad, this is my boyfriend. James, this is my dad."

"I already know that, stupid!" growled James. He looked at Draco and blushed once again. "Hi. And sorry…"

Draco opened his mouth, but Lucius cut in front of him.

"Sorry for what? We were only kissing! Are you here to reprimand us?" Lucius asked Draco.

The senior Malfoy opened his mouth again, and once again he was interrupted.

"That's not the point!" shouted James. "The point is…"

"The point is that I'm here thanks to you, and I came to talk to my son and explain a few things to him," said Draco deciding to meddle before things got out of hand. When it came between a Malfoy and a Potter, one never knew what was going to happen. "Everything else can wait."

"No! This is top priority," said Lucius.

Draco admired his boldness. His son was always so cocky. It infuriated him, but is also made him so proud.

"Do you mind that I date James?" Lucius asked.

"Of course I mind!" Draco exclaimed. James winced slightly. Lucius clenched his fists. "I mind for obvious reasons! He's a _Potter_, Lucius, and you're a _Malfoy_. This is an explosive combination. You know how complicated this is! Personally, I don't see how this story can end well, but… I had the pleasure of meeting James before, and after his letter I came to admire him. So I won't be against your relationship, not if you truly like each other."

"We do!" Lucius assured.

"Speak for yourself…" James muttered. Draco could tell that he was touched.

Lucius glanced at James and smiled mischievously. "You know you love me, James."

James turned his head away timidly. Draco felt the urge to laugh, but he held himself.

"It's insane, but who am I to interfere?" Draco began. "Now, can we talk about something else first? I think I have a lot to tell you regarding McGonagall."

Lucius nodded. "You do have a lot of explaining to do. But I must warn you. I'm in a very bad mood… And I'm very angry with you."

Draco sighed. "What's new?"

"Are you serious? Is he always angry with you?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for Luc…" Draco pretended to complain. In a way, he was.

"Hey! That's not true! I only complain when you pull a Malfoy on people!"

Draco smiled at the remark, but a part of him became sad over it. Because James was still around, he held his tongue. There were some things that were too personal to be said in front of James, no matter how nice he was. The kid still was, after all, Harry's son.

"James, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Draco asked.

James nodded. "Of course." James glanced at Lucius and smiled. "See you later." He took the path to the castle before waving at Draco. He had only walked a few meters when he heard Draco calling him. He turned around anxiously.

"Thank you," said Draco.

Unable to say anything in return, James nodded again and finally left.

Draco stared at his son, who was staring at him fiercely.

"I'm guilty," Draco began. "It's just like James said. I misunderstood the situation. I've _pulled a Malfoy_ as you're used to saying."

Lucius crossed his arms, upset. Now that his reason to remain calm had gone away, he was pissed off again. All the anger he felt towards his father since he was little came back to him. But if he thought better, he would realise that his father had only done what he thought it was best for him. Just like James. Just like a legion of parents and lovers who did stupid things in the name of love. Draco had made a mistake, and he was clearly sorry for it. Despite all the infuriating things his father had done since he was little, his character and general behaviour were a lot better than his mother's. Draco truly loved him. Pansy was just futile and shallow, and she treated Lucius as if he were her cute toy.

"I'm still angry, but... I understand. You should really thank James," said Lucius. "He figured the whole story before anyone else did. And he convinced me to stay."

"The kid is very insightful. And amazing, for a Potter," Draco said with a feeble smile, his eyes lost in the past. "His father used to be really dense when it came to some things."

"James is wonderful," said Lucius fondly. "He can be a little dense sometimes, though."

"Luc, are truly in love with him?" asked Draco.

"I am," Lucius answered without flickering.

Draco walked towards his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to face the world because of him?"

"Yes. But you didn't come here to ask me about James. You came to clear out the situation with McGonagall. How could you, dad?"

Draco sighed heavily. "You know how I am. I'm cynical, and I tend to think the worst of people. I honestly believed that her touching speech that Hogwarts needed more money was a way to bribe me... My whole life is like this. This isn't news for you. You know what your grandfather was."

"I do, and I hate it! I don't want you to be like him! It hurts that... It hurts that things like this keep happening..." Lucius said with a mix of sadness and anger. "I was about to leave school because of this! Do you have any idea how difficult it will be for me from now on? I was ok! People liked me! Now I'm back to being just another Malfoy!"

"You don't know that! People like you for who you are, Lucius, not for what your family does or doesn't do to others. You're very different from your grandfather and me. If your friends truly like you, they won't treat you any differently because of what I've done. But if some people turn their backs on you it's because they are not worthy of your friendship. They weren't your friends to begin with. James hasn't stopped talking to you, has he?"

"No, he hasn't."

"See?"

Lucius did, but it hurt even so.

"Look, son, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do? I already apologised to McGonagall. It cost me a lot to admit I was wrong, but I did it for you!"

"Don't do these kind of things just for me. Do it for yourself!"

"Lucius… Damn it! What can I do to make you hate me less? Tell me and I'll do it! You know I never meant to hurt you. I love you, son. How many times have I apologised for all the stupid things I've done in the name of the Malfoys?" His speech wasn't meant for Lucius. His heart was too heavy with the weight of being a Malfoy, and he was fed up with it. He was tired of having to apologise for everything he did and didn't do and still not be good enough. It was never enough. There would always be a stain in his life.

Lucius saw in his father's eyes his agony and pain. For a long time, his father had been paying not only for his own sins, but also for every Malfoy before him. It wasn't news to Lucius that Draco had a hard time trusting people because he had never really trusted anyone, and no one had ever trusted him. It was a feeling that Lucius couldn't relate to, and it scared him. His father had lived dark times. Lucius had been spared of it. Draco had always made sure to raise him away from the madness that was his life. Although Draco hadn't been able to completely shield Lucius from the burden that was to be a Malfoy, Lucius couldn't really complain about his life.

Lucius sighed sadly. He knew his father was a man haunted by the past. That even though he didn't let it show, he suffered a lot with from the paths he had taken. Draco had a complicated life which was why Lucius didn't find it so difficult to forgive him in the end. Draco was a lonely man. Lucius was all he had in his life.

"Sorry…" Draco said, looking down. "You don't have to pay for my mistakes."

"It's ok, dad," Lucius said in a whisper. "I should be more understanding."

"No, you shouldn't." Draco pulled his son into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry, Luc. I didn't mean to make you go through something like this…"

"It's all right. I should be used to this anyway, right?" Lucius joked.

Draco didn't find it funny, though.

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed. "I want you to be happy! I don't want you to be like me."

"As far as I know, there's nothing wrong with you, and I'm very proud of being your son," Lucius stated, making Draco's eyes glow emotionally. "I shouldn't have made such a scene… I keep telling James all the time not to care about what other people may think of him, and here I am… worrying about them. I should only worry about James. Everything else is irrelevant. Funny… James took this whole episode better than me…"

"Oh, yes. James Potter." Draco stroked his son's hair fondly. "The one you kept talking about in your letters… Your dearest Gryffindor _friend_," Draco sneered.

Lucius wrinkled his brows. "Got a problem with that?"

"As strange it may sound, no, I don't. I won't interfere in your relationship. But be mindful of what might happen in the future. If this is for real…"

"It is!"

Draco almost shivered at his confidence. "Then be ready to face his father's fury. I bet Potter doesn't even know that his son bends the other way, does he?"

Lucius made a face. "Don't speak of James like that."

"Lucius, you do understand what you're getting yourself into, right? You understand that the world won't clap its hands and cheer for you and James."

"I know. I don't mind. I love him."

Draco's heart almost came out of his mouth. He wondered if someone of Lucius' age could really feel something so deeply. Then he called himself stupid. Hadn't he felt that way once, too? The only difference was that Lucius was a lot braver than he was. He wasn't scared of being found out. He was ready to fight for his love. Draco admired that quality in him.

"Just take care of yourself," said Draco. "I worry. A lot. And now that I know about the two of you… I fear for you."

"You don't have to. I know how to take care of myself."

"That's what I fear the most…" Draco hugged his son one more time. "When Potter finds out, don't deal with him alone, ok? His hatred towards me is endless. He won't be merciful. So you must call me if something happens, ok? Absolutely don't face him on your own."

"Aren't you exaggerating? It's been such a long time… Perhaps he doesn't hate you anymore…"

Draco shook his head. "No. In addition to everything that I did to him in the past, there was something really grave. One of these days I'll have to tell you, especially considering what I have just learned now… And I hope you hear it from me, not him… I want you to understand a few things…"

"Why don't you tell me now?"

"Because this is really difficult for me. I need to prepare myself mentally first."

"Dad… You're scaring me. I've never seen you like this."

Draco tried to smile to cover up his worries. "Just leave it be. When it's time, I'll tell you. And remember, whatever happens, I love you. Never doubt this. I'll do anything I can to protect you. So if Potter comes after you, call me immediately. Use the portkey I've given you."

"I don't see what he can do against me. But if he does something to hurt James, I won't answer for myself."

"Luc…" Draco sighed. He knew that nothing he said would change his son's mind. Lucius was so stubborn. "Just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry. James is very careful about hiding things from his dad."

"Really?" Draco found that piece of information very interesting. "You said _things_. Does that mean that James has other things to hide from Potter? Oh, right. His anxiety problem. You mentioned it before."

Lucius made a face. "A slip of tongue. James will certainly make me pay for that later…"

"Why does the son of the great Harry Potter have anxiety problems? And why is Potter not aware of this? Doesn't he talk to his son? Doesn't he notice? I can tell right away when you're hiding something from me."

"Well, it's different with them. But let's not talk about it, ok? It's a delicate subject."

Although Draco was very curious to know more about Harry's relationship with his son, he decided to change the subject.

"Then let's talk about your game. You waited for your princess' arrival to catch the Snitch, didn't you?" Draco said with a mischievous smile. "You wanted to show off for him! Confess! That was so cute of you!" Draco teased.

Lucius frowned. "Don't talk nonsense. I was waiting for you."

Draco raised a brow, amused. "Like I didn't know you better…"

Lucius flushed slightly. Draco bit his lower lip to hide the smile on his face.

"So what if I waited for him?"

"I think it's sweet. I'm really glad you've found someone. James is the perfect son-in-law."

"He's the perfect everything," Lucius stated. "And I won't let anybody spoil what we have."

Draco believed him only by looking at the fierceness in his eyes. His heart constricted, but he didn't let Lucius know how worried he was.

It would be interesting, though, to see Harry Potter again after all those years apart. An encounter between them was all Draco needed to leave his past behind for good.

_TBC…_

_**A/N**: First of all, thank you for reviewing. I also want to thank my beta **Alice** for helping me so far when she's so busy; and **Celly** and **Daphne** for always giving me such lovely feedback and ideas! Secondly, it's always a pleasure to write about Draco. I love him. I don't know why really. He was always such a brat in the books. But the last one he showed his cute, sensitive (but obviously Malfoy) side of his that we were all waiting for. I hope JK doesn't kill him. I can't wait to introduce you to Harry and Draco's story! But that might take a while… Anyway, next chapter the characters will all enjoy the Halloween Ball! Some lemon ahead? Who knows…_

_Ah! Almost forgot about it. It's Valentine's Day – or something like it – in Brazil today! So let's all have a romantic day!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R (in case there is some NC-17 scene somewhere in the story, send me an e-mail and I'll send the whole chapter to you without cuts!).

**Ch08 **

Max was amazed by James' transformation. As he watched his best friend and cousin get ready for the Halloween Ball, he couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked. James was much more at ease, a total contrast with the one who used to fret over the smallest of the problems.

Unfortunately, the only one who still seemed to put him in a bad mood was Harry. James had a lot of issues with his father and they wouldn't be gone overnight. But aside from that, nothing else seemed to bother him as much as it did just a couple of months ago. The way James had handled Lucius' crisis still stunned Max.

Although Max did feel jealous of Lucius – and he was quite ashamed of that – he admired the blond. Lucius had made James realise what a wonderful person he was. Thanks to Lucius, James had finally been stripped of most of his fears, and he seemed to be happy with himself.

It did annoy him the way James and Lucius seemed to fit together perfectly. But how could Max not be overjoyed when every time he looked at James, instead of finding the usual frown, he found a dreamy smile on the redhead's face? It was as if there was a sparkling aura surrounding James wherever he went.

"Do you think my hair looks good this way?" James asked as he tried to tame his hair. "I don't know what's the matter with it… My hair is so messy! Nothing I do seems to work!" he complained, throwing the comb away.

"I think it matches the new you," Max declared with a smile.

"_New me_? What are you talking about?" James found his remark funny.

"You've blossomed thanks to Lucius. I hate him for being the one to do that, but I can't help loving him at the same time."

James' face became the colour of his hair. That was James' most charming trademark in Max's opinion and in Lucius' as well. James looked so adorably cute when he blushed. The day he stopped doing that would be a very sad day according to Lucius. Max agreed with him.

"I haven't _blossomed_ because of Lucius. Don't be silly!" James said, upset.

"Yes, you have. Don't get me wrong. You're still the same sweet person from before. But some things have changed. You're much more confident about yourself. You smile more often. And there's this glow in your eyes that never seems to fade. It's so attractive. Hmm..." Max paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm gay, too. And maybe I'm in love with you."

James widened his eyes at his seriousness, and he was speechless for a moment. Max chuckled.

"I'm joking!" exclaimed Max. "Well, sort of. You are really tempting. But my heart still beats quickly at the sight of a certain heartless Gryffindor girl..."

James was relieved to hear that. He didn't know what his reaction would be if Max was truly in love with him. He sat next to Max in bed and asked, "Is she really going to the Ball with that sixth-year from Ravenclaw?"

"Yes..." Max answered bitterly. "I think she did it on purpose..."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a _girl_, and girls have a weird way of thinking... Besides, it took me forever to ask her..."

"Max! I can't believe you! You told me the situation was under control a week ago!"

"The situation is _never_ under control when it comes to women, James. Ever! Dad tells me this all the time when I ask for advice."

"Oh, that's nonsense!" exclaimed Vanessa, entering the room without bothering to knock. "Your dad is the last person on earth I would ask for advice on how to treat a woman!"

"Well said," said Vivian, appearing behind her. They were both wearing identical long and tight dresses. The only difference was the colour. Vanessa had chosen a vivid red while Vivian's dress shone like gold. Their red-hair looked silky and smooth cascading down their backs like a river of fire. They looked stunning, and for a moment the boys were mesmerised by their presence. It made Max wrinkle his nose and wonder if they were wearing an enchanted perfume.

"If you had asked for _our_ help, none of this would have happened," said Vanessa, checking her makeup in the nearest mirror.

Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Vivian smacked him in the head. "Don't talk to my sister in that tone, mister! I helped Octavio invite Kelly from Hufflepuff out, and it worked!"

"No, it didn't! You asked the wrong girl, and now he's furious!"

'Oh, please..." Vivian shrugged. "At least he's got a girl!"

"She's much taller than him!" Max pointed out. "And she makes weird noises when she eats!"

"Well, love _is_ blind," said Vanessa to end the discussion. "The lucky one is James. He's going out with the most popular guy in school. Lucius is even more famous now that people think his father paid McGonagall to accept him!"

James made a face. He and Lucius had been very surprised by the turn of the events, but not as surprised as Travis, who had seen his evil plan backfire. Travis had hoped to stain Lucius' reputation and make people hate him. But the opposite happened. The girls from Lucius' fan club found it cool to have such a bad boy in a school as dull as Hogwarts – where nothing exciting ever happened. In the end, Lucius had worried over nothing. He was still the school's idol; now more than ever.

And because of that, Lucius and James had to be extra careful about their relationship. People already suspected that something was going on between them thanks to that incident in the corridor.

"I'm glad we didn't have to beat him up. He's too handsome to have his face disfigured," said Vivian, staring at her golden polished nails.

James rolled his eyes. The twins had only stopped threatening Lucius after James had finally introduced him to them. The meeting had been quite embarrassing with the twins asking them intimate questions about their relationship. Lucius, on the other hand, had found the whole episode amusing.

"Did you know we're running a bet? We have ten galleons on you and Lucius being a couple against eleven on you being just friends," said Vanessa, making James' heart skip a beat. "Some girls are really cheering on you guys! They think you and Lucius look cute together. Plus, there's this Romeo and Juliet aura around you two. Everyone is so excited about it!

James went pale. "Are you out of your minds? My relationship isn't a game! If my father founds out...!"

"He won't!" stated Vivian.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Max also worried about the news. "My sister is already acting strangely. I'd be careful if I were you, girls. Like James said, this isn't a game. It could end badly."

"It won't," Vanessa assured. "We would never do something to ruin James' relationship!"

"Maybe not on purpose!" Max said, upset with their carefree attitude. "And it isn't just about his relationship. It's about _him_!"

"If anything happens, we'll take full responsibility for it."

James sighed, distressed. He could only pray for the best because he knew it was useless to argue with the twins. In fact, he could make things worse by complaining. They never listened to the voice of reason. They were guided by the idea that life should be lived in its fullest. There was no space for fear or hesitation. Everything was worthy in the name of love. The boys agreed with them partially. Max and James thought it was very important to find some balance in life as well. That was why they were always arguing with one another.

"How exactly are you going to be responsible for it?" asked James.

"We'll tell your dad that we accidentally spilled some love potion on your pumpkin juice when Lucius happened to be passing by," said Vanessa.

James felt like bashing her in the head.

"Look, don't worry, ok? It was an innocent – and private – bet. Only a few of our friends are in it. If they start spreading gossip around school, we'll hex them."

James sighed in defeat. Max patted his back sympathetically.

"I suppose I need to be ready for the day my father finds out about Lucius," James muttered. "I just hope it takes a long time to happen..."

"Oh, but It's been such a long time since the war!" Vanessa said. "Maybe your father won't mind. After all, Lucius isn't a bad person."

"It hasn't been that long, Vanessa," Max pointed out.

James shook his head. "You don't know my father. Every time he speaks of Draco Malfoy, you can see the hate sparkling in his eyes. I know that he'll make a huge scandal when he finds out that I'm dating Lucius."

Vanessa and Vivian looked at each other wondering if they should call off their bet and cast an Oblivion spell on everyone that had participated in it. They had never meant to ruin James' life.

"I'm sorry..." they said in unison. It was a first for them. They hardly ever apologised for their mischief.

James took a deep breath. "It's ok. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight, shall we?"

They all nodded. Vanessa and Vivian left first as their dates were already waiting for them in the Great Hall.

Max stared at James' pale face and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

Max didn't seem very convinced, and he cursed the twins for not taking anything seriously until it was too late. James put his hand on Max' shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm fine, Max," he assured his friend. Max smiled. "My dad will find out sooner or later… Although the mere thought of it terrifies me… I have to be ready for it. I… I love Lucius," James confessed. "And if I want things to work out with him, I'll have to tell the world how I feel. But not tonight! After midnight, it's my birthday. Lucius says he has a surprise for me. I'm quite curious about it. He teased me for being born the day after the Halloween, you know? He said it's no wonder I'm such a gloomy person... He's such a prick sometimes… But he told me he'd make me something special. So I'm looking forward to it!"

Max didn't say anything at first. He took a few seconds to recover from James' confession that he loved Lucius and he was ready to face the world because of that love. Max was stunned. James had really changed. Without holding himself, he hugged James tightly.

"What?" James asked, surprised.

"Nothing," Max said. He stared at James keenly. "I'm just so proud of you. I love you, James."

James frowned. "You're acting very weird, Max."

Max grinned. "That's because I'm happy. Now let's go to that creepy Ball, shall we? Oh, and please don't forget to look at the sky after midnight. The twins have also prepared a surprise for you!"

"Don't worry. I won't forget. I have the feeling that Lucius has helped them… Have you noticed how they kept sending notes to each other in Transfiguration? I know they are up to something…"

"Oh, but it's something good this time."

"I hope so! When it comes to the twins, you never know! Remember what happened when we were eleven? They told us they would build a Christmas tree like no one else had ever seen before, and they almost ended up setting The Burrow on fire!"

They laughed at the memory. Their grandma, Molly, had been very distressed with all of them.

"They _are_ really crazy," stated Max. "But they have a good heart."

"I just hope they don't set Hogwarts on fire."

Still chatting about the twins' adventures animatedly, they made their way to the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James only had time to listen to a few of the Freaky Magician's most famous songs and witness the twins spilling Uncle George's home-made sherry in the punch before being blindfolded and kidnapped by a masked and hooded person. As he was dragged through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts, he struggled to break free as much as he could. When they reached the front door, the hooded person got tired of that. He took off his mask, tossed it on the floor, trapped James against the wall and kissed him until the redhead was out of breath. Calmer now, James let himself be taken away without much ado.

He felt the fresh air of the cool night on his face, and he wondered where Lucius was taking him.

"It's bloody cold, Lucius!" he complained as Lucius led him by the hand carefully.

"No, it isn't," Lucius said. "It's perfect. I can keep you warm."

James made a face. "You could keep me warm if you took me to the castle again."

Lucius chuckled. "I can think of so many other ways to make you warm, James! Use your imagination as well!"

James' heart skipped a beat at the malicious suggestion. "I'm not so sure about this... Where are you taking me?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that! I can't tell you, though. It would spoil the surprise. You don't want that, do you?"

"I do! Merlin knows what crazy things you have in mind…"

"Just relax, James." Lucius let go of him for a moment. James shivered from cold.

"You could have let me put my cloak on at least!" he complained, putting his arms around himself.

Lucius came back immediately and threw his own cloak around James, kissing the top of his nose tenderly when he finished.

"Sorry. Is it better now?" Lucius asked, holding James tightly.

"A little," said James with a smile, leaning his head on Lucius' broad shoulder and sighing blissfully. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time until Lucius pulled them apart to grab something from the ground.

"Here. Take this," said Lucius, handing James a long, cylindrical and hard object.

"What's this?" James asked, flushing slightly as he felt it in his hands. Lucius laughed out loud.

"Are you having dirty thoughts, James?" he asked, amused.

"Of course not!" James flushed even more.

"It's my broomstick. _Literally_," Lucius decided to add just to tease him. "My _stick_ is long and hard, but softer to touch."

James flipped his middle finger at Lucius.

"Yes! That's exactly it, except bigger and thicker!" Lucius mocked.

James felt like kicking him. "I hope you're not thinking of taking me for a ride, Lucius."

"I am." Lucius caught the broom from James' hand. Then he helped James mount on it, which the redhead did under a lot of protests.

"I don't want to!" James pouted as Lucius took his place behind him. The contact of their bodies made him change his mind. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to fly through Hogwarts' skies having Lucius holding him so warmly. He only couldn't understand why he had to do so blindfolded.

"Don't be such a baby," Lucius whispered in his ear. James shivered, but not from the cold this time. "Are you still cold?"

James shook his head, unable to say a word. He held back a moan as Lucius enlaced him by the waist and took off. For a moment, James felt his usual panic rising, especially with his eyes covered. The presence of Lucius made him relax, though. He smiled, thinking that Lucius was making him change his point of view about flying. Every time they were together, Lucius always manage to diminish his fears.

Although it had become difficult to meet with Lucius after the incident with Travis, their relationship had become stronger. Draco's blessing had taken away most of James' worries that he had made the wrong decision by dating Lucius. Harry's approval, he knew, wouldn't come that easily. Having another adult on his and Lucius' side made him feel more at ease, though. It was important that Draco approved of his relationship with Lucius. In case something really bad happened, James had a place to run to.

James couldn't understand why his father hated Draco so much. Draco was an admirable person in his opinion. He sure was a better father than Harry. One could see in his eyes that he loved Lucius. The same couldn't be said about Harry.

Lucius also seemed more at ease after talking to his father and sorting out the whole incident with McGonagall. Lucius' position as the coolest boy in school remained unchanged. Only a few students had turned their backs on him, and curiously most of them were Slytherins. It wasn't that hard to understand, though. Most Slytherins were still unsociable with people from other Houses, but not Lucius. Lucius was always friendly and kind.

The more James paid attention to him, the more in love he felt. After the incident with Travis, James felt even closer to Lucius because he had been able to know a side of his boyfriend that no one else knew. Lucius was strong and independent, but underneath his confidence was a little boy who still suffered because of his family's horrible reputation.

"James?" Lucius asked, waking James up from his thoughts. "Are you ok? You're so quiet."

"I'm fine." He wasn't lying. Having Lucius holding him like that made him completely relaxed. He had almost forgotten that they were still flying.

He did feel relieved to land, though.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he took the blindfold off under Lucius' protests, and his green eyes shone brightly at the view in front of him. They were on the highest stall of one of the cabins of the Quidditch pitch. Although James didn't exactly like the idea of celebrating his sixteenth birthday in a place he hated, he had to admit that the view was breathtaking. From there he could see the castle and its surroundings perfectly. If he forced his hearing, he could hear a little of the fuzz going on at the Halloween party.

Several white candles that floated in the air lit the inside of the cabin. There were at least ten cushions on the floor spread over a soft tapestry embroidered with Hogwarts' crest. In a corner James found a small package wrapped up in gold and red paper, and a basket full of different types of small loaves of bread, croissants and cheese, a delicious chocolate pie and a bottle of red wine.

James grinned at the surprise. None of his father's fancy parties could compare to that. Everything was simple but perfect. James even forgot about where they were. His heart overflowed with love. He turned to stare at Lucius, who was waiting quite impatiently for his approval.

"It's beautiful," said James with a smile. Lucius breathed in relief.

"I was afraid you weren't going to approve of the location," the blond said.

James got closer to him, and slowly enlaced Lucius' neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

"The location is perfect," James whispered. "Everything is perfect. Thank you. I don't think I've ever felt as happy on my birthday as I'm feeling now."

Lucius hugged James tightly. "I love you, James. Thanks for accepting me for who I am."

James felt as if his heart would burst with happiness. "What are you talking about? You are the one who accepts me for who I am. Even though I am spoiled, selfish, insecure and needy..."

"And have a father complex," Lucius added.

James made a face. "Right. Even though I am like that, you love me. Tell me why exactly."

Lucius chuckled. "Because you're sweet, honest, beautiful and a better Quidditch player than I am."

James smiled. "So you admit it, huh?"

"Only for today. After all, it's your birthday," Lucius teased.

"Not until midnight."

"Then I shall save my compliments for later. For now, I take back what I've just said. You aren't a better Quidditch player than I am, but you're quite good." They laughed at each other's silliness. Then Lucius got serious. "Do you love me, James?"

James' heart pounded hard in his chest. He looked down shyly. "Isn't it obvious? I went to the trouble to clarify the situation between your father and McGonagall so you could stay here. I wouldn't do that if I didn't like you."

"I know you like me. What's not to like about me? But do you love me?" Lucius tenderly touched James' chin and raised his head so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Yes," James whispered, his green eyes twinkling like two big emeralds.

Lucius grinned. He kissed James once more. Then he caught the package on the floor and handed it to James.

"This is for you, but I have something else to give you after midnight," Lucius said.

James unwrapped it and found a plain white box underneath. He then took the top off and found an old piece of parchment. He frowned, amused. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect _that_.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, taking the parchment in his hands carefully and unfolding it. He was afraid that it would crumble into dust.

"Something that pains me to give to you. But you're the legitimate owner. It's only fair that it returns to your hands. It's the Marauder's Map," Lucius explained.

James' hands trembled. He had heard so many stories about it. It had been a joint creation of his grandfather and his friends. It had been confiscated by Filch only to be stolen by the George and Fred Weasley years later. It was passed on to Harry in his third year of school, but it had disappeared again in the war. James couldn't believe Lucius had it.

"How do you...?" he didn't finish. He was too stunned.

"Well... that's the part I'm not very proud to tell you... My dad sort of... took it... from yours..." Lucius said with embarrassment.

James opened his eyes widely. "You mean _stole it_?"

"No! I said _took it_," Lucius stated as if that excused his father. "I'm not sure what happened exactly. All I know is that your father lost it. My dad found it and decided to keep it for a while, but only because he was afraid of returning it to your dad. He feared that Harry Potter would accuse him of having stolen it."

James frowned. "Didn't he?"

"No! I told you already! He kept it in his possession hoping to return to him someday."

"Then he gave it to you," James pointed out sceptically.

"Yes! And now I'm giving it back to _you_!"

James thinned his lips, upset. He counted to ten not to lose his temper.

"It's horrible, and I hate it," said James. "Not only does it remind me of how I am not as good as my father used to be, but also says clearly that whatever small chance there was for our fathers to get along is non existent now! It's obvious that they won't be friends. Ever! Not with your father stealing things from him!"

"He didn't steal anything! He just borrowed it!" Lucius exclaimed, becoming upset, too.

"Then why didn't he tell my dad that he was _borrowing_ the bloody thing?"

"Look, your dad lost it. My father found it! And now I'm giving it back to you! It's simple as that! Why do you have to complicate things so much? I'm the one at a loss here! Now I won't know where to find you all the time. I won't be able to spy on you when you're taking a bath in the Prefects' bathroom. Oh, wait. I still have my Invisibility cloak, so it's ok."

James' mouth hung open. "Lucius! It isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing!" Lucius exclaimed, trying to stay serious. "It's a tragedy that I can't rely on the map to find you anymore!"

James clutched his fists and counted to ten again. Lucius embraced him carefully as if waiting for him to explode. Then he kissed James' lips tenderly and smiled.

"If you don't want it, I'll be glad to have it back."

"So you can spy on me," James said with a grimace, but already beginning to melt. "That's why you always seem to know where I am! Cheating bastard! I thought it was so romantic when we happened to meet _by chance_. And it wasn't by chance at all!"

Lucius bit his lower lip not to laugh. James breathed in soundly.

"Look James, this isn't about your father or mine. It's about us. This map is the coolest thing I've ever seen, and now you can use it to choose a safe location for our meetings. Don't spoil things by thinking about your dad. If you do, then don't complain to me later when I accuse you of having a father complex!"

"I'm not complaining about my father! I'm complaining about you! So you used to spy on me in the Prefects' bathroom, huh?" James didn't seem that angry anymore but rather amused.

Lucius blushed, which was rare. James found it adorable.

"Only once," said Lucius. "Well, okay. Twice. But I'm not proud of it, and I only did it because I couldn't understand why you were using it if you weren't a Prefect. Besides, you always go there with Max. I was obviously..."

"Jealous?" James asked.

"No. But Max is very protective about you. It got me wondering if he wasn't in love with you..."

It was James' time to blush. Max did confuse him from time to time, but James didn't really think that Max loved him in a romantic way.

"Max is my best friend," he said.

"I know. But I..." Lucius crossed his arms and looked away. "Max is the only person that can be a real match for me. I think that if he suddenly decides that he loves you, you will be torn between us."

James' heart skipped a beat. Perhaps Lucius was right. After all, Max and he grew up together. His best friend had a big part of his heart. But even though James loved Max, it wasn't the same kind of love he felt for Lucius. He was sure of that.

"But, of course, I would fight for you. I wouldn't let him steal you away from me so easily."

James smiled softly. "You're being silly. Max and I are like brothers, and we love each other as such. Besides, I'm already yours... So you don't have to be afraid that I'll be snatched away because I won't," he said in such a low voice that Lucius almost didn't catch it.

The blond took James in his arms and spun him round and round until they were both dizzy. James shouted for Lucius to put him down between giggles, and they ended up falling on the cushions. Their eyes locked on each other's for a long time. Lucius' fingertips began to caress James' features softly until he cupped his face and brought him down for a deep kiss.

"Je t'aime, James. Je t'en prie, sois à moi (1)," Lucius whispered.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't understand you. I don't know French."

Lucius smiled. He was so into his feelings that he didn't notice he had spoken in French. "I said that I love you. Please, be mine tonight."

James felt the hair on his arms stand up as a strange shiver took over his body. He didn't know if he was ready to take such a step. He and Lucius had already exchanged some caresses, but they had never gone any further. As Lucius drew small circles on his back with his fingertips, he wondered why. Since the first day they had met, James had felt the attraction between them. He had just been too scared to admit it. Now he wanted to give himself to Lucius, but he was still afraid. It was a big step.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared," said Lucius, kissing his temple softly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Don't worry. I won't eat you up. Yet."

"I'm not scared!" James denied. He was lying. He was very scared. "I'm just..."

"I know. Forget what I said. It's enough that we're here together. I want you so much... But I can wait."

"I want you, too. But..."

Lucius cupped one side of James' face and stroked it tenderly. "Listen, we don't have to go all the way. But can I touch you?"

"I thought you already were," whispered James feeling flushed.

"I want to touch you like this," Lucius hand slowly slid down James' chest making him tremble all over until it rest in the middle of his thighs. With his thumb, Lucius began to stroke James between his legs. The redhead closed his eyes and parted his lips in a quiet moan.

Lucius lay James on the cushions properly, and his shining blue eyes stared at James' as if looking for something to make it okay to continue. James nodded his head slightly, and Lucius captured his lips in a kiss full of desire.

When midnight came, the sky was showered with beautiful fireworks of _Happy Birthday, James_. Through his partially closed eyelids, James saw the explosion of colours but was unable to tell if they were only visions created by his mind or if they were reality. He was too busy being loved by Lucius to tell the difference. In fact, he didn't care. It was his birthday. He would enjoy it to its fullest.

He felt a little apprehensive when Lucius took off his robes and unbuttoned his pants. He had never felt anything like that before. He vaguely noticed Lucius taking off his pants and his own clothes, then catching his wand and muttering something.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucius, touching his forehead with James'.

"Yes," whispered James, making a face. "It feels funny."

"Does it hurt?"

"No." It really didn't. It just felt strange. James felt his body catching on fire. Their lips met and their tongues searched for one another desperately.

"Can I, James? Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps… Je te désire tellement… Laisse-moi te posséder, James. Laisse-moi de te posséder entièrement… Laisse-moi entrer en toi…(2)"

Because Lucius had started babbling things in French again, James didn't understand what he wanted. Maybe he wouldn't be able to understand it in English as well. He was too into his own world to care for anything else.

"Yes, yes, yes..." was all James could mutter over and over.

He felt the pain in every part of his body. Tears began to stream down his face and he whimpered.Lucius wiped James' tears away and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Forgive me, James," he whispered before starting to move faster.

James moaned and a new sensation ran through his body. Pain was replaced by an intense pleasure and heat that built up at every second. He moaned. He had no control over his body anymore and it scared him.

Then Lucius whispered in his ear, "Breathe, James."

And James let himself go.

_TBC…_

_(1) I love you, James. Please, be mine._

_(2) I can't hold on any longer... I want you so much... Let me have you, James. Let me have all of you... Let me in you..._

_**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing! And a special thanks to **Alice**, my beta reader, **Falyla**, for being my translator because I don't know a word in French, and my dearest friends – and plot advisors – **Celly M**. and **Daphne**._

_There was a small NC-17 scene in this chapter. If you want to read it, send me your e-mail. _

_I see some of you are impatiently waiting for the reunion of Draco and Harry. Be patient! They will meet eventually. And it won't be pretty. On the next chapter, someone will arrive in Hogwarts. Guess who it is! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R (in case there is some NC-17 scene somewhere in the story, send me an e-mail and I'll send the whole chapter to you without cuts!).

**A/N**: at the bottom of the page!

**Ch09 **

James' behind was sore, not just a little, but a lot. It was all Lucius' fault. It was also Lucius' fault that they had overslept in the cabin of the Quidditch pitch and were almost caught in the act by Madam Hooch. No wonder he was quite pissed off.

It was true that after the pain was gone, the pleasure he felt more than compensated for the horrible beginning. But he didn't want Lucius to know that. He wanted Lucius to suffer like he did before reaching nirvana together; therefore, he would ignore Lucius' pleading voice for James to forgive his adolescent impulses for as long as he could. It was imperative that Lucius learned his lesson. He would think twice before attacking James the way he did the previous night without letting James get ready for the loving act properly.

"Oh, come on, James!" Lucius exclaimed, following James' quick and angry steps towards the castle. "Please, forgive me. I just couldn't hold myself... You're too tempting! It's all your fault for moaning like that! You were enjoying it!"

It sounded like an accusation. James clenched his teeth.

"That doesn't excuse you," he pointed out angrily. "I asked you to stop! It hurt, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucius did seem very apologetic. "It's just that..."

"You were totally out of line, Lucius! Totally and completely!" James exclaimed, upset. "You didn't respect my pace! You told me you would!"

"I lost control!"

"And again, that doesn't excuse you! You acted as if you didn't know what you were doing at all!"

They both stopped and breathed hard. They stared at each other in mute challenge. Then Lucius crossed his arms, looked the other way and said something in such a feeble voice that James couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" James asked. When Lucius turned his head away it usually meant that he was embarrassed by something. James was more than a little curious to know what that was all about.

"It was my first time, too. So I'm sorry if it sucked..." Lucius repeated, slightly flushed.

To say that James was thunderstruck was an understatement. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out of it. He expected Lucius to be quite experienced in terms of sex. He had actually felt very jealous as he imagined Lucius doing it with that French boy from Beauxbatons.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"_Oh_? What's with the oh?" Lucius asked defensively. That was also part of his act. At first he felt embarrassed. Then he acted all moody and defensive.

"I thought you and Eugene… Well… I thought you two had done it…"

Lucius blushed even more. Because that was such a rare sight, James' heart melted.

"Not really. I mean, Eugene and I fooled around a little bit… But we never… did… anything other than that," Lucius answered bashfully. "Look… I'm really sorry…"

"It did hurt at the beginning. But…" It was James time to blush. "I did… come. It wasn't so bad."

It was true. Now that he knew he was Lucius' first, the previous night seemed like paradise. Sure he had felt pain. But Lucius had also made him feel a new kind of pleasure he had never felt before.

'_I'm Lucius' first,'_ he thought merrily. '_Holly cow! I'm Lucius' first!'_

"You said it hurt," Lucius pointed out with suspicion.

"Well, it did! But it felt good. I guess… I just want you to be gentler next time."

They were both so embarrassed that they were avoiding each other's eyes.

"Does that mean you want us to try again? I thought you wouldn't allow me to touch you ever again," said Lucius, showing an insecurity that was new to James.

That new side of Lucius stunned James. He smiled softly. He was actually glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't seem to know what to do when it came to loving someone. Lucius wasn't as overconfident as he looked. He also had a soft side that was very cute.

Once he realised that, James' anger evaporated like magic. He got closer to Lucius, caught him by the hand and squeezed it. Then he looked into Lucius' blue eyes and smiled.

"Of course I want us to try again," he whispered. Lucius' eyes shone like diamonds. "But let's take things slowly, okay? We don't need to rush things."

Lucius cupped James' face and brought their noses together. "Did I hurt you badly?"

"I will have trouble sitting today…" James joked.

"I'm really sorry." Lucius felt bashful.

"Okay. That's enough. I forgive you. I can't stand to see such a proud guy like you turning into this mushy person… It is kind of cute. But it can also be annoying…"

Lucius smiled and kissed James softly. "I promise I will treat you nice next time. I'll be more prepared. I hadn't planned to attack you like that, I swear! I had just planned to make out a little, then eat something and watch the fireworks as we cuddle. Things got out of hand. You make me lose control with this cute face of yours."

James made a face. "You did seem to know how to use the Lubricant spell!"

Lucius smiled mischievously. "Well, a bloke has to learn one or two things when it comes to sex... I like to be prepared."

"I know." James made a face, but he smiled almost immediately. He could never resist Lucius' mischievous smile.

They kissed again, taking their time to savour each other's lips. Lucius pulled James into a tight hug and felt him up. The redhead's feeble protests were muffled by more kisses. He moaned as he felt Lucius' hardness press against his. They were just outside the doors of Hogwarts. Anyone could see them from the castle. Still, James reciprocated Lucius' urgency with the same intensity. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

"I want you," Lucius said without thinking.

James smiled. His eyes seemed to be lost in a daze. "Me too. But we can't. I need time to recover. And you did promise to take things slow!"

"I did. But what can I do if I can't control myself when I'm with you? I desire you too much." Lucius kissed James deeply again. After an intense exchange of kisses and tender touches, Lucius changed the subject by asking, "Did you like my second present?"

James grinned. He felt as if he was walking on clouds. "Yes, very much."

Lucius had given him one of the most extraordinary orchids on the planet, one that he knew James had been dying to have. The blue orchid was only born in certain areas of the Himalayas, and it cost a small fortune. Since James was an Herbology fanatic, he knew that the blue orchid was not only very rare, but also had amazing magical powers when combined with the right ingredients. It was everything he had dreamt of, and Lucius had given it to him. He had even forgotten a little about the pain when he had seen the orchid that morning right after he woke up. He got so paranoid about carrying it around that he decided to send it straight to his room with a flick of his wand – after all, he trusted his charms abilities more than anything.

"Truth or dare," said James. Lucius made a face as if predicting what was to come. "Did your father buy it for you?"

Lucius bit his lower lip. "Dare."

James laughed. "Coward!"

"Hey, don't ask a hero his secrets!"

"Then I dare you to get yourself a detention with Miss Hallowell!"

"That's low! How can I do that? The woman is infatuated with me! Even if I blow up the classroom she'll probably find a way to blame it on you! And she wouldn't be wrong if you think about it," Lucius teased.

James giggled. Lucius kissed his neck and made him shiver with desire. They were so into each other that they didn't even care if other students saw them. But James wasn't so relaxed that he didn't notice the presence of someone who made him very nervous on a daily basis: his father. And he did care if his father saw him with Lucius.

He pushed Lucius away immediately, making the blond complain.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked.

He noticed that James' complexion was awfully pale. He turned around to see what had caused his boyfriend to panic, and he saw Harry Potter walking towards the castle coming from the path to Hagrid's cabin. Luckily, Harry couldn't see them from where he was.

Lucius sighed in relief. Then he turned to James and said, "Breathe. He didn't see us. He seems to be deep in thought, which means he's distracted. So it's ok."

James shook his head. "No, it's not ok! What's he doing here? What does he want?"

"It's your birthday, James. He probably came here to congratulate you," pointed out Lucius, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

"No, he probably came here to yell at me for not joining the Quidditch team... And while at it, he'll give me a present... that is most likely a new broomstick or something."

James closed his eyes as he felt the world swirl around him. Lucius caught him before he could reach the ground.

"James!" Lucius cupped James' face firmly and made him look straight into his eyes. "Look, remember that he is your father and he loves you. So try to give him a chance before freaking out. And if he disappoints your expectations, tell him what you really feel."

"Like that's easy!"

"It isn't! But if you don't start telling him exactly what you think and want from him, he will never know! So how can he try to improve his relationship to you if he doesn't even know he's doing something wrong? How can you improve your relationship to him if you don't give him a chance to get near you?"

"I don't know how!" James exclaimed, his body trembling.

Lucius hugged him tightly, which only made James panic more.

"He'll see us!" James exclaimed, trying to push Lucius away. Lucius didn't let go of him, though. He kept hugging him tightly and whispering that everything was going to be ok until James calmed down a little bit.

He couldn't stand to see such an intelligent and mature person like James behave as if he was a scared three-year-old kid who didn't know the ways of the world just because Harry Potter was there. It was insane.

"Breathe, James. Breathe and face him. I'm sure he won't let you down on your birthday."

James smiled bitterly and a little nervously. "You don't know him..."

"He doesn't beat you up and treat you bad, does he?"

James shook his head and Lucius went on, "So he isn't so bad. Maybe he has a little problem showing his love for you. My dad has it too. And besides, the only reason you're so distressed is because you don't want him to see us together. Don't worry. I won't let him see me. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. You're not alone anymore, ok?"

James sighed, and his tension diminished a little. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Lucius kissed him one last time and said, "Come see me after he leaves. And remember to breathe, ok?"

James nodded obediently. Lucius winked at him before vanishing inside the castle. Only a minute afterwards, Harry appeared in front of James and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw him.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I go here," James answered with a sneer. Harry frowned at that. He wasn't used to having his son speak to him like that. "What about you?"

"What do you mean? I've come because it's your birthday."

"Oh." James' heartbeat quickened. He was actually happy that Harry had come to see him. The only problem was that he couldn't trust his father's motives. He knew Harry would nag him about his lack of interest for Quidditch at some point.

"And the only reason I asked you what you're doing here is because it's too soon for you to be up already. Actually, this is why I didn't go straight to the Gryffindor Common Room and went to see Hagrid instead. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh." Again, James was at a loss of words. It was very awkward to have his father in front of him after having spent the night with Lucius. He felt his cheeks getting hot, and he wondered if his face looked guilty.

It probably did because Harry soon asked, "James... Did you spend the night out? You're wearing rather formal clothes for a Sunday morning. You also look tired, like you didn't have a good night of sleep." Harry added mentally that there was something different about James. He just couldn't quite place what it was. "James... Did you spend the night with..."

James froze.

"... a girl?" Harry finished.

James felt like laughing his heart out. He flushed thinking of something to say. "Well, I..."

Harry smiled, amused. Because it was so rare to see his father smile at him, James just let him go on with his wrong assumptions.

"Well, well, well. You've just beaten your old man! Congratulations! That's something I never did in Hogwarts. Your mother and I did have our moments, but we never slept..." Harry stopped and blushed. "Well... never mind that... But way to go, son!"

James smiled feebly. He did want to deny what his father was saying, but he didn't have the courage to do so. It took only one look at his father's eyes for him to realise that he still wasn't ready to stand up to him. He feared Harry's reaction to the truth. Besides, how odd was it to discuss his love life with his father?

"So, who's the girl? A Gryffindor?" Harry asked, amused.

James flushed from head to toe. "No..." he muttered feebly.

"Oh. Is she a Ravenclaw?"

"No. I don't really feel like talking about it," James mumbled. Any other time he would love to bond with his father because truthfully they had never talked about things related to love before. In fact, James could count in one hand how many times Harry had told him that he loved him.

Wouldn't it be great if James could boast about spending the night out with his girlfriend, and then they could go to Hogsmeade and have a nice chat about Harry's experiences with girls while he was a Hogwarts' student?

For a moment, James wished it were true. He wished he hadn't fallen in love with Lucius so he could make his father proud of him at least once in his life. The first thing that bonded men together was sport. The second thing was their experience with women. James liked neither sports nor women. Well, he did like them both, but not in the same way that his father did.

If only he could have a normal relationship with Harry. But Quidditch and women would not improve their relationship. No matter how hard James tried, Harry would always demand more of him. Besides, did he really want to be someone else in order to win his father's love and admiration? Did he regret spending the night with Lucius? Of course not. He did not regret falling in love with Lucius, either. He was quite happy with himself thanks to Lucius.

His trail of thoughts made him mad at Harry again.

"Don't tell me she's from Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed, taking James by surprise. He knew Harry meant it as a joke, but James' guilty conscience made him flush violently. Seeing that, Harry knew he had hit the nail on the head. "She's actually a _Slytherin_?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" James blurted out. Harry was already getting on his nerves with that inquiring. He figured it wouldn't be too much trouble to tell Harry part of the truth.

"Well..." Harry looked thoughtful. "I suppose not. I mean, as long as her family doesn't worship dark magic, I'm ok. I trust your judgement. If you like this girl, she must be special. Besides, McGonagall is always telling me about how much inter-house relations have changed over the years. Things are not as bad as they used to be."

James was impressed by his father's words. He was even more stunned to hear him say that he trusted James, and that Harry would let him date someone from Slytherin. Too bad that wouldn't be the case if James said that _she_ was actually _he_, and that he was _Lucius Malfoy_. Even so, he felt a little happy. He even smiled.

Seeing that his son put down his defences a little, Harry smiled too.

For Harry, it was really hard to read his son. James was awfully quiet. He always seemed to be in deep thought, and that made Harry quite insecure about his actions as a father. He knew he wasn't the perfect father. No one needed to tell him that, not even Hermione with her annoying daily scolding.

Harry admitted – to himself at least – that ever since Ginny had died he had been alienating himself little by little from the world around him. He had been so afraid of losing his son as well that he had distanced himself from him without even noticing. It was a lot easier to focus on the business world where everything was cold and rational.

He had made plans to be a wonderful father thus avoiding having his son going through the same childhood he had lived. He had failed. He was distant. He had been so scared of not being loved by his son that he had probably achieved the opposite by only concentrating on work. He had only noticed his mistake when it was too late and James was already out of his reach. He wanted to get closer to his son but didn't know how.

He did notice how strange James had looked over the summer. He also noticed how he had seemed gloomier than usual. Hermione thought it was because Harry pushed James too hard into playing Quidditch, but Harry didn't think that was the problem. He didn't push James that hard. He just knew his son could be a great Quidditch player and wanted him to believe in that himself.

He had come to Hogwarts on his son's birthday expecting to redeem himself a little, and also to give him the brand new Jetx, his company latest creation, a broomstick so fast that it could help any talented Seeker catch the Snitch in a few seconds once sighted – or so he hoped.

And now he discovered that James had a girlfriend. Suddenly, his son's strange behaviour during summer made sense to him. It wasn't Harry that was causing his son's misery. James was in love. He had even spent the night out, something that Harry had never done while at school. He smiled broadly. Finally something they could talk about. He wondered why Hagrid hadn't said anything to him. In fact, when Harry had asked about James, Hagrid had just given him a strange look and then had changed the subject quite abruptly to his brother Grope, who was now a gamekeeper of Hogwarts, too.

"Are you in love?" Harry asked, hoping that the subject would bring them together.

"Yes."

Harry smiled. "You should bring her to spend Christmas with us," Harry suggested, trying desperately to create a bond with his son. He thought he was going in the right direction, so he said excitedly, "I think your grandma will love to meet her. What's her name, by the way?"

James looked at him as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Then he bit his lower lip as if he was angry about something.

"I don't think she can make it. Can we talk about something else?" James asked.

Harry frowned. What had he done wrong this time? Was it so weird for him to ask about James' girlfriend? Didn't he have the right to know her name at least? Unless the girl was no good, and James knew that Harry would be upset to hear that he was in love with a girl like that.

"Is she related to a Death Eater?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"No, she isn't! Just drop it, all right? I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I've got to run! I have something in my room that needs extra care. I don't have time to waste here!" James exploded, the stress of that sudden meeting finally making him lose his temper.

"You don't have time to _waste_ on your father, who came all the way here to see you just to give you your present in person?" Harry asked not so pleased with James' odd reaction. "How interesting. And what could be more important than my visit?"

James sighed. He knew he had done the wrong thing by upsetting his father. He had to admit that for Harry to be there just for his birthday was quite a miracle. Harry had never done that before.

He was too nervous, though. It was difficult for him to hide his love for Lucius when he wanted to shout it to the whole world.

"It's a very rare flower. It's a blue orchid and it's really delicate. I need to check her temperature, otherwise she might die, and I really don't want that." Especially because Lucius had given it to him. He wanted to cherish it forever.

If Harry thought it was odd for a boy to care so much for an orchid, he didn't say. He didn't look any less annoyed, though.

"Could you at least take a look at my present first?" Harry asked, taking out his wand and conjuring a big package.

James pulled on a face as he stared at it. He knew what it was without unwrapping it. He counted to ten not to scream and beat Harry up with it. He did unwrap the gift, revealing one of the most beautiful broomstick models he had ever seen. He was surprised for a minute. Harry saw it and took it as a great sign, a sign that no blue orchid could beat the new Jetx.

But Harry couldn't be more wrong. It was very beautiful indeed, but James hated it. He hated what that broom represented. He had been right all along. His father had come all the way to Hogwarts not because of his birthday, but because he wanted to nag James about Quidditch.

"Thanks," James said unemotionally.

Harry raised an eyebrow at James' lack of enthusiasm. Any kid would be thrilled to receive such a present.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You don't seem very happy. Don't you like it?"

James shrugged. "It's nice. Thank you."

"Nice?" Harry sniggered. "_Nice_? A picnic in the park is nice. This is a top of the line broomstick! I haven't even launched it in the wizarding market yet! Do you know how many kids would die to possess one of these? How can you say it's just _nice_?"

That was the father James was more familiar with. James wanted to laugh bitterly, but he held himself in check.

"Well, I'm not any ordinary kid. _I_ think it's _nice_."

"It's bloody brilliant, not nice." Harry felt his pressure rising. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy!" James lied, already forgetting to pretend that he was ok with it. "I'm ecstatic! It is the best gift ever, never mind that I have a blue orchid in my room that is only found at the Himalayas, and that it costs a small fortune! I have it! It's mine! I've always dreamt of having it. It's a miracle of nature! It has a tremendous magical power! But of course it doesn't even compare to your top of the line broomstick that hasn't been launched in the market yet!"

Harry reddened all over from anger, and so did James.

"And would you mind terribly telling me how, exactly, you have such a miracle of nature in your room?"

"Someone gave it to me obviously!" James let it out without thinking. He was too furious to care.

"Who the hell would give you something like this?"

James opened his mouth but closed it instantly. He couldn't say it. No matter how bad it was it would be ten times worse if he let out the news about his relationship with Lucius.

"It was an anonymous gift," he answered, just because he didn't know what else to say.

Harry was beside himself. "AN _ANONYMOUS_ GIFT? For Merlin's sake, James! You're sixteen already! How the hell can you accept an anonymous gift like it's the most natural thing in the world? You know there are a lot of people out there who still want my head on a silver platter! They would want nothing more than to take you away from me!"

James felt his usual panic rising. He tried to remember to breathe, but it was too hard when his body seemed to be frozen. Why couldn't he say that the gift was from Professor Neville or something? Why did he even have to bring up the subject in the first place?

But he knew exactly why. He wanted to state the fact that his father had no idea who he was. By giving him a broomstick, it didn't matter how beautiful it was, Harry had declared how little he knew his own son's wishes.

The problem was that if there was something that irritated Harry more than James' indifference for Quidditch, it was his carelessness for his own safety. Harry was paranoid when it came to that. He had even hired a bodyguard to keep an eye on James for the first two years of school, something that Hermione had put a stop to as she saw how embarrassed James was having the man following him 24/7. And Harry only had listened to her after Hagrid had guaranteed that nothing would happen to James in Hogwarts while he was at school.

The damage was done, though. Harry wouldn't calm down no matter what James said. So he just decided to be honest, even if a little, for the first time in his life.

James took a deep breath before saying, "It wasn't anonymous."

Harry breathed hard. "There's no way around it anymore! You've just stated that it was! We're going to your room right now to get the bloody thing so we can destroy it immediately. God knows what might happen to you because of this! Honestly, James! How can you be so careless?"

"You won't do that! It's my gift! You can't take it away from me for a stupid reason!" James shouted.

"A STUPID REASON? Your safety isn't a stupid reason! Not for me!"

"There's nothing wrong with the orchid!"

"How can you tell? Why the hell would someone send you such an expensive gift out of the blue?"

"You're not taking the orchid away from me! It's the best present I've ever received! Much better than this crappy broomstick!" James shouted, throwing the broomstick on the ground in an act of rebellion, the first after his detention with Miss Hallowell.

Harry went so red he thought he would explode. His son had never defied him like this before. If the orchid were in front of him, he would have destroyed it in a thousand pieces with the blink of an eye.

"How could you? Do you have idea of how much this _piece of crap_ costs? I swear, I'll..." Harry was at a loss for words. His anger was such that he feared he would hurt his son. He was horribly jealous of the person who had given James the orchid. A stranger had touched his son more than he did. Worse. A _stranger_ knew his son more than _he_ did. He saw James' angry tears and his heart constricted. He wanted to hug his son, but he couldn't. Even if he tried, he had the feeling that James would push him away. He groaned, frustrated with his own failure as a parent. If Ginny could see him she would be so mad at him.

"Dammit, James! I'll get the orchid and have it checked for dark spells. If there isn't anything wrong with it, I'll give it back to you, ok?"

"But there isn't anything wrong with it!" James stated, wiping his tears away feeling angry with himself and with Harry.

"How can you be so damn careless, knowing that your mother died for you?" It was Harry that was trying to choke back his tears now. He felt like crying for many reasons. Mostly, he was angry with himself as well. Because he was unable to reach his son, he had to appeal to that sort of low retort. He had to bring up Ginny and her death. "She gave her life for you, and you don't even care. You're such an ungrateful brat! I've given you everything in my power to make you happy! This is how you repay me? By throwing away my present and accepting something that a stranger gave you just to spite me?"

James didn't bother to wipe his tears anymore. He let them flow freely. His father was too cruel to say something like that. He did care. They both cared. That was the reason why they couldn't get along in the first place. They cared so much for each other that they ended up hurting each other.

"I hate you... I hate you so much..." James muttered, turning his back on Harry and running away.

James' words were like a blow on Harry's face. He felt paralysed for a moment. Then he shouted, "James! Wait! Come back here!"

He tried to follow him, but a tall boy with incredibly light blond hair and piercing blue eyes stepped in front of him and made him stop suddenly. Harry stared at the boy as if he had been swept away to the past. Perhaps the body was too well developed for a teenager, but the eyes... He knew those eyes pretty well. It was like seeing a ghost in the muggle sense. No, it was worse. It was like _facing_ one. He was so thunderstruck that he even forgot to breathe.

"You..." Harry said, and before he could finish whatever he was going to say, a powerful voice cut across him.

"Oi, Harry! There you are!" shouted Hagrid, running towards them panting. "I need to tell you something!"

Harry ignored him and focused his attention on the boy. "Who are you?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The blond threw him a hideous familiar sneer before introducing himself, "Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

_TBC…_

_**A/N**: Ok. Let the massacre begin. I know a lot of you are really going to hate Harry, and I mean **really hate him**. He gets worse so he can get better. I promise he will become a better person in the future. But for now, all you'll see will be a bitter and angry-with-the-world Harry Potter. Tell me what your thoughts are about Harry and Lucius' meeting. What do you think will happen next? _

_Thank you all for reviewing! And a big thanks to **Alice**, my beta!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R (in case there is some NC-17 scene somewhere in the story, send me an e-mail and I'll send the whole chapter to you without cuts!).

**Ch10 **

Everything about Lucius screamed that he was a Malfoy. His hair, his attitude, his eyes, his hideous sneer... _Everything_ was that of a Malfoy. Everything was designed to tempt, seduce, capture and crush. Harry didn't know exactly how to react to the boy at first. Being in front of yet another Malfoy _clone_ was somewhat disturbing. It just took Harry one look at that intense blue-sky gaze to make him get aboard a painful journey to the past when he had faced a similar gaze for the last time.

Harry felt a sharp pang in his heart. An invisible knife seemed to find the exact location of an old wound that had never completely healed, and it was now being opened again until it bleed. He was out of breath and out of words.

He didn't think he was able to feel so much after so long. A familiar hatred washed over him, but something else was added into the mix and that was deeply stronger, something he thought he had buried forever. He cursed the boy for awaking those feelings in him again. Another face took the place of the boys' features. Harry felt another twitch in his heart.

_'He isn't Draco,'_ he repeated to himself over and over, hoping that Draco's image would vanish from his mind. _'I have nothing to worry about. He's just a brat.' _

Harry had a hard time convincing himself not to transfer the negative feelings he had for the Malfoys to the boy. Given the boy's first name, though, it was extremely difficult. He knew that Lucius' name hadn't been chosen to provoke him, but it did seem like it. He wondered if the boy knew about all the horrible things his grandfather had done to so many people, especially to Harry.

"Harry," Hagrid called him, making him deviate his eyes from the boy for a moment.

"What?"

"Erm… Are you ok?" Hagrid asked.

No, Harry wasn't all right. He and James had just fought over something stupid. He had failed to get close to his own son. Again. And to top it all, he had met Draco's son.

"Holly crap! James!" Harry exclaimed to himself. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I need to find James. Can we talk later?"

"There's somethin' wrong with James?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

Harry's face turned slightly red. "Not exactly… Look… I have to go. I'll meet you at your cabin later, ok?"

"Don't bother," said Lucius insolently.

Harry turned to face him with flaming eyes. So the boy deserved his hatred after all. It seemed like that kind of cheekiness really ran in the family.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't bother. To look for James I mean," Lucius repeated calmly. "By the look of things, James will need some time before he wants to speak to you again. I think you should calm yourself down, Sir."

"Why you little rascal!" exclaimed Harry, outraged. "What's that have to do with you? What do you know about my son anyway? Were you listening to our conversation?" Harry was ready to jump on Lucius and strangle him. It was Hagrid who cut in front of him and asked him to keep it together.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just happened to be passing by when I heard the arguing… I saw when he ran away. He met Max on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Max is with him, so you needn't worry. James will be fine," said Lucius.

"What do you know about James? And why do you call him by his first name?" Harry asked, throwing daggers at him.

Harry noticed that Hagrid seemed to be panicking, which meant that he knew something Harry didn't, and had been hiding it for a while. That made Harry more furious.

"Answer me, boy!" Harry pressed on, grabbing Lucius' arm and squeezing it. "What are you to my son?"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, panicking even more seeing Harry attack a student.

Lucius made a face of pain. "I'm his friend."

"Harry, let go of Lucius, please," Hagrid asked, taking Harry's hand and moving it away from Lucius. "This is not the way to deal with this."

Harry didn't even pay attention to the half-giant's words. He let out a hollow laugh and kept staring at Lucius with disdain. "_Friend_? Yeah, sure. Like my son would be friends with someone like _you_. He knows better than that."

"Someone like me?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is wrong with me? Why would he have a problem being friends with me?"

Harry's laughter sounded bitter this time. "I'm sure you're a smart kid, so you'll figure out what is wrong with you. I've heard you're the best Seeker to ever play for Slytherin, if not the best Seeker of the whole history of Hogwarts after me. Of course, you're only the best now because James isn't playing… But that's another story." Harry couldn't help releasing his venom. He completely forgot about his whole point of shouting at Lucius in the first place. It wasn't about Quidditch. It was about James and that brat's relation to him. The problem was that Harry always used Quidditch as an excuse to vent his frustrations about everything else that bothered him. It had been like that since Ginny's death.

Lucius surprised him by smiling honestly, almost fondly. "I know that. I'm actually trying to convince him to play… But I haven't had much luck so far. I like competition. James would be quite an opponent. I'd love to play against him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was their first encounter and Lucius had already made him feel a range of different emotions in just a few minutes together. _'Like father, like son'_, he thought bitterly.

"What are your intentions?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Because it's obvious that a person like you would never try to be my son's friend unless you have an agenda of your own."

Lucius made a face. "James is smart, Mr Potter. It took me a while to win his trust, and even today I have to try really hard to keep it. I don't have ulterior motives."

"So you say..." Harry frowned at how serious Lucius looked, and a suspicion of _something else _going on between Lucius and James was born inside him. The idea was there, very tiny but still annoying and terrifying. Because he didn't want to face the truth – and he wasn't prepared to – he decided to ignore his intuition. "Malfoys always have ulterior motives."

"I don't. Actually..."

"Lucius!" Hagrid cut across him abruptly. He decided it was time to intervene and send Lucius on his way before things could get out of hand.

Hagrid knew about James and Lucius' loving relationship. Nobody told him. He had seen Lucius kissing James with his own eyes. Because he thought of James as a son – and because of his affection for Harry – he had almost let the desire to punch Lucius take over. His violent instincts were refrained when he realised that James hadn't struggled to break free from Lucius' arms. He had been actually kissing Lucius back quite eagerly.

Since Hagrid could not be quiet about what he had witnessed, he had decided to talk to Lucius and clarify the matter. He had been very surprised to know about Lucius' love for James, and had let Lucius sweet-talk him into keeping the whole thing a secret, including from James. Touched by their Romeo and Juliet story, Hagrid had sided with them, and against his better judgment he had been covering up for Lucius ever since. Besides, Lucius was so different from the rest of the Malfoys that it was hard not to like him.

Hagrid knew there would be hell to pay when Harry found out the whole truth. But it didn't need to be now. Harry wasn't ready to know about them, which was why Hagrid had to put a stop to their arguing before Lucius said something he would regret later.

"Luc, the Hippogriffs cubs arrived this morning. Didn' you tell me you'd help me out with them? They need feeding. Could you go there and see if they're okay?"

Lucius' eyes brightened up. "Really? They are here? Cool! Of course I'll go!"

Hagrid smiled and winked at him. "Good then. See you in a few minutes. Oh, and watch it! They are small but their temper is as bad as of an adult Hippogriff. Be careful!"

"Hey, who took care of Fairy for you without having even a scratch?"

Hagrid chuckled at the memory. Harry frowned at that. The raven-haired man was shocked to realise that Hagrid was very fond of the Malfoy boy.

"Oh, you...! Just go, won't you?" Hagrid patted Lucius' head warmly, almost knocking the kid to the ground.

"Okay. See you," Lucius bid Hagrid goodbye and then did the same with Harry. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Potter. Please, believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt James. Oh, and I hope you two make up!"

Lucius went away to Hagrid's cabin, leaving Harry speechless.

"Who's _Fairy_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was my Fire Crab! Lucius named it Fairy because he thought it would be funny. Unfortunately, some students didn't like him very much, so the Headmistress asked me to give Fairy away and only bring him back when really needed in class..."

Harry could bet. Although Fire Crabs looked like harmless tortoises at first glance and had a beautiful jewelled shell, they could shoot fire out of their rear end and therefore burn careless students.

"You don't look too sad," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, that's because Fairy is Lucius' pet now. He's the one taking care of it! You should see it Harry! The kid has a real talent to tame magical creatures! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Hagrid… Are we really talking about a _Malfoy_ here?" Harry asked with a frown.

Hagrid smiled. "I know what you mean. But Harry… He's a good kid. Nothing like the lot of them. He's my best student. He's always helping me out. And Harry… He's really fond of James. I've never seen him being mean to anyone. In fact, I saw him defending a Hufflepuff once!"

"What do you mean by 'fond of James', Hagrid?" Harry asked sharply.

"Oh, just that he likes him… as a _friend_ I mean!" Hagrid said quickly. He wished he hadn't given much emphasis to the word friend. It only made Harry more suspicious.

"Hagrid…" Harry's face was so red with anger that Hagrid thought it would explode.

"What happened between you and James?" Hagrid asked, trying to deviate Harry's attention from the current subject.

"Hagrid! Tell me the truth! Is James really friends with that boy?"

Hagrid sighed. He decided to be as honest as he could. "Lucius is friendly to everyone, Harry. He didn't think it was a problem to be friends with James. I don't know the details," Hagrid paused as to think of what to say next. He didn't need to be so honest after all. "Well, all I know is that Max is James' best mate, and you needn't worry about Luc. James actually fights with him all the time. I'm not even sure James considers Luc his friend!" He was lying blatantly by now. He just hoped he was being convincing.

"Good. So my son isn't as careless after all… He only accepts present from strangers…" Harry said bitterly.

Hagrid frowned worriedly. "What are you talking 'bout? A present from a stranger?"

Harry sighed heavily. "Someone gave my son an anonymous birthday present. A blue orchid, he said. Made me so angry! How can he accept something when he doesn't know from whom it is from? After everything I've done to protect him! After Ginny…!" Harry thinned his lips nervously. Hagrid pitied him. "Anyway, what matters is that he's completely out of his mind if he thinks I'll let him have the orchid."

"Oh, the blue orchid!" Hagrid exclaimed, thinking fast. He knew the present was from Lucius. He blond had talked over and over about that blue orchid. "Didn't I leave a note? I swear to you I thought I'd sent the note with the present!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I sent him the orchid! It's _my_ birthday present to James!"

Harry didn't seem to believe it. "Really?"

"Yes!" Hagrid felt his hands sweating. "Quite difficult to get, but you know me! I can always get my hands on rare things!"

Harry bit his lower lips as Hagrid stare at him anxiously. Harry's intuition was telling him that something wasn't quite right. But then again, Hagrid was known to get strange things from strange people, which actually made Harry worried again.

"Hagrid… By any chance… Was this orchid given to you by a strange hooded person in a bar?"

"Course not, Harry! Olympe got it for me! I knew James wanted the orchid. So I asked Olympe to get it. Yes! Olympe is such a fine wife! She's always getting me… things…" said Hagrid fretfully.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Harry asked with his arms crossed.

"Course not! Harry… Would I play with James' safety? Didn't' I promise you to take care of him?"

Harry nodded. "You did. And so did McGonagall and the others. But you've failed to tell me that Lucius Malfoy is harassing my son!"

"That's because there's nothing to worry 'bout! Luc is a good kid. He isn't harassing James."

"Would you stop calling him _Luc_? It's really creepy."

"He isn't like the rest of the Malfoys at all. And to be honest, neither is Draco… He's…"

"Don't even say it!" Harry immediately cut across him. "Don't mention that bloody name while I'm here! I might give his kid the benefit of the doubt, but never _him_! I could never forgive that bastard, not in a million years! I'm not sure why he's come back to the UK, but if he crosses my path again I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hagrid sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to state that the kid is kind and honest and you needn't worry about him harassing James. It won't happen."

"Whatever, Hagrid. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on that kid. When there's a Malfoy involved, one should always be careful."

"Alright, alright," said Hagrid resigned. "I've always taken care of James. I won't stop now! I can assure you of this. And speaking of James… Tell him I'm sorry for not sending a birthday card with the present. And Harry… Go easy on him. It's his birthday."

Harry made a face. "I know that. You and Hermione speak like I'm a heartless person! Did you know that she went to my house yesterday just to remind me of my son's birthday? Can you believe her? When did I ever forget James' birthday?" Hagrid had barely opened his mouth when he was cut off by Harry's bitter words, "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Harry sighed dejectedly, almost depressed. He stared at the forest for a while, lost in deep thought. Then he turned to look at Hagrid again and said, "I know I'm a lousy father… I wish I could get it right just once. But I always end up screwing everything up… I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Even if he was wrong… I was too harsh on him. I guess I'm always too harsh on him. But that's only because I want what's best for him."

"I know, Harry," said Hagrid sympathetically. "He knows it, too, I'm sure."

Harry wished he had that certainty as well. He lingered with Hagrid for a little while, trying as hard as he could to calm down before going to see James. He also needed some time to rearrange his heart after meeting Lucius Malfoy. The kid's presence was enough to bring back too many painful memories. If just one look into those clear blue eyes had shaken him up quite a bit, what would it be like to look into Draco's eyes if they ever met again?

Harry wasn't ready to answer that question. He hoped he never had to. He said goodbye to Hagrid and went to the Gryffindor Common Room to make up with son and discover what exactly James thought of Lucius Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, the conversation with his son didn't go as planned. Again. It started in a good way, which gave Harry courage to move forward. At first James seemed to be upset, but he had listened to Harry's apologies and had accepted them – or so he had thought. Although James was (suspiciously) surprised to know that the sender of the orchid was Hagrid, he seemed relieved when Harry told him he could keep the present.

Harry's biggest mistake was to think that talking about Quidditch and Lucius Malfoy wouldn't bring chaos to their conversation. He had been very mistaken indeed. At the mention of James' lack of interest in Quidditch, his son acted defensively and refused to talk to Harry any further about the matter. When the subject switched to Lucius, James went absolutely berserk.

One more time, Harry lost it. It was impossible not to. Harry wasn't used to having a rebel for a son. It shocked him that his always so docile son did not feel inclined to agree with everything he said and did not feel guilty at all for his insolence.

"I'm just asking you a very simple question!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you or are you not friends with that boy?"

"Why are you even asking me this? Why would I be his friend?"

"Because he told me! The brat had the nerve to tell me not to look for you while you were upset with me! He actually felt that he had the right to give me parental advice! He seemed really close to you, and he left me wondering if he was just messing with me or if he really is interested in you!"

James went white as sheet. He sat on his bed for a moment and tried to think of something to say. Only dark thoughts crossed his mind, like killing Lucius and chopping him in tiny little pieces. He would certainly do something to teach Lucius not to meddle in his affairs like that. Didn't his lover know better?

At that moment, James saw himself facing a dilemma. He could deny the whole thing and act like the usual coward that he was, or he could stand up to his father and tell him that yes, he was Lucius' friend. _So what? _

"What else did he say?" James gathered the courage to ask.

Harry's eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. "That was pretty much it. He is very cheeky. A typical Malfoy… So, are you his friend or what?"

James gulped and stared at everywhere but Harry when he said with a feeble voice, "We aren't exactly friends."

He wasn't lying. They were more than friends.

"But you do talk to him," Harry stated.

"I do… Sometimes."

James saw his father's face reddened, and he quickly added, "But we barely see each other's face." He was lying blatantly now. It made him sad that he still couldn't face his father and tell him the things he really wanted to say. "Lucius isn't so bad."

"_Lucius_? You call him _Lucius_?"

Wrong move and James knew it. But he didn't have time to fix the slip of his tongue as Harry kept shouting at him.

"He calls you _James_, did you know that? He calls you by your first name like you're best friends!"

James cursed Lucius even more.

"He likes to tease me, but…"

Bad move again. Harry went ballistic.

"I'll ask McGonagall to expel this boy right away! I will not tolerate a Malfoy bullying my son!"

"It's not like that! Lucius is never serious!" James tried to appease Harry's anger. "He teases everyone. He's not a bad person! He's quite friendly with everyone, not just me!"

"That's what Hagrid told me. In fact, he seems quite fond of the boy, which really surprised me."

"That's because Luc… Malfoy is not like the rest of his family!"

"I don't care if he's the reincarnation of Mother Teresa. Stay away from him, James."

"What?"

"You heard me. You stay away from that kid. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. His family is evil. His father and grandfather made my life a living hell. His grandfather tried to kill me many times! He…" Harry stopped. The emotions were almost overflowing him. He took a deep breath to try to calm down.

He often wondered if he was doing the right thing by not telling James exactly how Ginny had died and who was responsible for it. He thought he had James' best interest by keeping things secret, but it was a lie. It was for his own good that he kept the truth away from James, because he felt responsible for his wife's death.

No. He _was_ responsible for it.

"James… There are many things you don't know about the Malfoys, so you have to trust me on this one. They are really bad people. I'm afraid this kid has an agenda of his own by wanting to be your friend. Don't fall for it. You don't know what his intentions are."

"I don't think that…"

"I haven't finished!" Harry shouted.

James' lips quivered, and he looked down.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, upset with himself and the situation he was in. He wanted to cuddle his son, but he had to make his position clear. James should not, in any circumstances, be Lucius' friend. It was for his son's own good that Harry had to remain firm. "Listen… You'd better not talk to him anymore. If you do, I'll have to pull you out of here, which is something I don't want to do."

James' eyes widened.

"I don't want to, James! But I won't hesitate to do so if you disobey me."

James felt tears in his eyes. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always hurt me?"

There. He had said it. Harry looked completely stunned by his words.

"What? What are you talking about? When did I hurt you?"

"Every single second you spend time with me you hurt me. You could have spared me today. It's my birthday…" James said in such a feeble voice that Harry almost didn't get it.

Harry swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"I… I do not! Everything I do in my life is for you! Why can't you see that? I… I've always provided you with the best, James! I'm always thinking about your welfare! How can you be such an ungrateful…?"

Harry was hurt, too, and he was only acting defensive because deep down he knew it was true. He wasn't really thinking about James' welfare. He was always thinking about what was easy for _him_. He avoided thinking too much about his relationship with James because he didn't know how to relate to his son. It was the horrible, terrifying truth; one that he wasn't ready to deal with just yet.

"Why do you care so much for this boy?" Harry asked. "Why the hell can't you stay away from him?" Harry shouted.

James shook his head. He bit his lower lip hard, but he was unable to stop the tears from falling this time. "It's not about him… It's about you and the way you talk to me… the way you order me around… like I have no life of my own… like I'm here mainly to do what you want. AND I'M FUCKING TIRED OF IT ALL!" James shouted back.

Harry took a step back, thunderstruck. James had never, ever, raised his voice to him. He should have blamed it all on himself. He should have seen that coming. Instead, he decided to deny the whole thing as he always did. He decided to blame someone else.

"It's _him, _isn't it! This is his game!" Harry pointed out as if he had just realised what was really going on there. "He wants to drive you away from me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That bloody kid! I bet everything I have that his father set this whole thing up! He must have told his son to gain your trust and turn you against me!"

"You're mental! Lucius has nothing to do with this!"

"Watch your mouth! And stop calling him that!"

"I'll call him whatever I want! LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LUCIUS!"

Suddenly, Harry's arm raised and a 'SLAP!' resounded throughout the room! James didn't even see it coming, and neither did Harry. The boy just felt it on his cheek, and his eyes burned with tears and deep hatred as he stared at Harry. His father had never laid his hands on him. Ever. That was the first time.

"I hate you," said James in a low voice, showing all his contempt for the man in front of him. He turned around and ran away from his dormitory to stay as far away as he could from Harry. His father had just ruined everything for him, and he never wanted to see him again.

He didn't see Harry slide to the floor, horrified of his irrational behaviour. He didn't see Harry look at his hands as if they were alien to him, as if they were filthy and disgusting. He didn't know that as he cried all alone and cursed the world, Harry was doing the same.

_TBC… _

**_A/N_**_: Evil cliffhanger again. Very evil. XD Didn't I tell you Harry gets worse? He gets worse! Mwahahaha! You have yet to see evil Harry in action. I feel bad for him. Harry is haunted by his past. _

_Ok! Thank you all for reviewing! A very special thank-you to **Alice**, my beta, and to my dear friends **Celly**** M**. and **Daphne**._

**_Next Monday_**

_"That you should let them be. Lucius Malfoy won't do anything to James under McGonagall's roof!"_

_"That's what everybody thought about Dumbledore as well! Look what happened to Hogwarts!"_

_"Hogwarts is fine today. We are not at war anymore. And whether you like it or not, Draco did help us in the past..."_

_Harry's face became red with anger. "Help us... What a fucking joke! He ruined me! He ruined everything..." Harry closed his eyes and breathed hard. He shouldn't allow his mind to go there. It wouldn't do him any good. "I don't want my son involved with a Malfoy and that is my final word. You know what he did!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Ch11 **

It broke Lucius' heart to see James looking so devastated and sad. When he went back to the castle after taking care of the baby Hippogriffs, he didn't expect Max to come and tell him what had happened between Harry and James. James wasn't kidding when he told Lucius that he and Harry didn't get along. He didn't expect it to be so bad, though. After all, it was Harry Potter they were talking about, the hero of the wizarding world.

Max and the twins – who had listened to the conversation behind the door – told him that they were very concerned with James, and that they were counting on him to soothe the redhead's troubled heart.

Unfortunately, Lucius didn't know if he would be able to do that. James probably hated him now. Lucius felt responsible for what happened. If only he hadn't introduced himself to Harry Potter. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was telling Harry that he was James' friend.

At least Harry Potter had already left the castle.

"He looked awful…" Max had told him. "Just as bad as James…"

"Those two really need years and years of therapy…" Vanessa had pointed out with her usual frankness. "Go cuddle him, Lucius. Our cutie cousin needs you. A lot."

And there he was by the lake, staring at James' pale features lit by the moonlight, thinking of what to say.

"James…" he whispered.

James turned his head to face him but didn't say anything. As Lucius slowly got closer to him, he noticed that James' eyes were a little red and puffy, but he wasn't crying any more. His stare was kind of distant, almost absent. It was as if James' mind was miles away from there.

"I…" Lucius began, still trying to find the words that would make things right again.

"Did you talk to Max and the twins?" James asked, taking him by surprise.

"Erm… Yes, I did."

James smiled feebly. Lucius' heart skipped a beat.

"I figured they would talk to you. They seemed worried about me when I passed by them as if I was being chased by demons. In a way I was. I thought Max would follow me here. He didn't."

Lucius had the impression that James had hoped for that to happen.

"I should have known that they were listening to our conversation… They always do that," continued James, staring at the lake again. He hugged himself and shivered.

The night was quite chilly and James' thin jacket didn't seem enough to warm him. Lucius immediately took off his, sat by his side on the rocks and put his jacket around James' shoulders. The redhead smiled at the tender gesture. His eyes seemed to soften a little, and to Lucius' total surprise, he tucked one arm under Lucius' and rested his head on his shoulder. It was very different from the well-deserved slap that Lucius thought was coming to him.

"I thought… you were mad at me," said Lucius slowly, almost carefully.

"I am," stated James. "But the row with my father was enough for one day. Besides… after pondering over this a lot, I realise that you're not the one to blame for what happened. I suppose Max and the twins told you _everything_."

"Not really. They just told me that things didn't go so well with your father and that you left there crying. They didn't get into any more details. It's their sense of loyalty, I guess. They figure that you're the one who has to tell me what really happened, if you want to that is."

James sighed tiredly. "To sum it up, he's threatened to pull me out of school if I don't stop talking to you."

Lucius tensed all over. Noticing this, James stroked his hand and squeezed it.

"He can't do that! It's insane!" Lucius exclaimed, unable to hold himself. Any sympathy or respect that he had for the hero Harry Potter was now officially gone. Harry was nothing but a jerk in his eyes.

"And since when is my father reasonable?" James pointed out with a sneer. He then sighed dejectedly. "This isn't news, though. I'm more than used to it. It's just that... This time... I just can't take his shit anymore."

"Fuck! I'm… I'm so sorry, James. It's all my fault! If I hadn't said anything… If I hadn't introduced myself and..."

"And why did you introduce yourself?" James asked, raising his face angrily to stare at Lucius. "Why in Merlin's beard did you have to talk to him? What possessed you to do something so crazy, so stupid?"

"I don't know! I heard your arguing and…"

"And what the bloody hell were you thinking by eavesdropping on me and my father?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just…" Lucius sighed, frustrated for not finding a good lie. "I just wanted to understand your relationship with him! You seem so afraid of him…"

"I'm not afraid of him! I just…"

"I know, James. _Now_ I know. Now I know a lot of things..." Lucius stroked James' face tenderly. "I thought that maybe, if your father knew me… I guess I thought I could make him like me somehow… I don't know. It seems very stupid now that I think about it…"

"It _was_ really stupid!"

"I know… I'm sorry for screwing things up! I didn't realise he hated my family so much! I mean, to even consider taking you out of school just to avoid you talking to me… It's… ridiculous!"

"Yeah, you're right. It is ridiculous." James sighed heavily. "And I do think you were stupid and careless. But… It isn't your fault that my father is the way he is… It's not your fault that we fought. You did add more fuel to the discussion, though."

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry."

"That's ok." James caught Lucius' hand and caressed his palm with his fingertips absently. "I should have stood up to him. I should have told him the truth about us instead of winding around the subject, pretending you mean nothing to me when you actually mean so much. I should have told him that I don't have a girlfriend, but a boyfriend."

"You told him you have a _girlfriend_?"

James made a face. "Lucius, I've just declared myself to you, and all you can think about is my _fake girlfriend_?"

"Well…" Lucius shrugged, slightly upset.

James chuckled. Lucius was glad that he could still smile so cutely after what he had been through.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Lucius asked, feeling angry for looking so vulnerable. Never had someone made him feel the way James did. He felt braver when he was with James, but he also felt more vulnerable than ever. It was very unsettling.

'_This is what is like to be in love, I suppose.'_ he thought to himself.

"Of course not, silly. I hate someone else right now…" James answered.

Lucius smiled, relieved for himself, but sad for Harry and James.

"Not really. You don't really hate him, James. You're just hurt," he said.

"No, I _really_ hate him."

"You know…my dad left home when I was very little, and he hardly ever visited me… I thought he didn't like me. He was so cold to me when he bothered to show up..." said Lucius with his mind lost in the past. "But eventually I realised it was my mom's fault. He hated _her_, not me. He wanted to get close to me, but he didn't know how. It took him years to finally find a way to do that, and a couple more to tell me all this."

"What are you saying?" James asked quietly.

"I'm saying that maybe your father is the same. He loves you, but he doesn't know how to show it. There might be something in his past..." Lucius and James made a face at the same time. "Well, there _is_ a lot in his past," Lucius amended. "Your father's suffered a lot from a very young age, right? Not that he should treat you badly because of this... But..."

"I see what you mean." James looked very sad. "I think he's never gotten over my mother's death."

"How did she die?" Lucius asked, adding very quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

James half-smiled at his boyfriend's concern. "Actually, I'm not sure," he began. "All I know is that one night when my father was away, some Death Eater broke into my house and he murdered my mom. She... she died protecting me. I feel sometimes... that my father blames me somehow. I think he would rather see me dead instead of her..." James' voice faltered. He felt a deep pang in his heart.

"Don't say that! Of course your father doesn't think that way!" Lucius hugged James tightly as he saw his boyfriend's face wet with tears. "He could never hate you, James. In fact, I think it's the opposite. I think he's just like my dad. The problem is not you at all. _He_ is the problem. I bet everything I can that your father feels guilty for not being around when your mother died. He doesn't blame you. He blames himself. This is why he treats you like this. He can't face you. He's afraid that you'll hate him for failing to protect you and your mother."

James looked at Lucius with astonishment. Something like that had never occurred to him.

"Do you really think so?"

Lucius nodded. "I'm positive. Like I said, he's like my father. Actually, I've been thinking a lot about this lately..."

"What?" James asked, fascinated with his boyfriend's theories.

"Well... I think that... My father was in love with a man in the past... I've never seen him with a man, though. I actually met three of his girlfriends... But... somehow... I think... that he did love a man before, which was why he didn't make a fuss when he found out about my fling at my old school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

That was quite shocking. But James failed to relate that issue with his father.

"But Lucius, what...?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucius finished for him. James nodded, and Lucius smiled mysteriously. "Can't you see? All his life my dad only had _one_ obsession. He loathed a certain someone with all his might. But I think he didn't really hate that person. It was something else. Something he could not understand, nor did he want to. Because to admit _it_ would have been his downfall."

"I still don't get it."

"I think my dad was in love with yours, James," Lucius said bluntly.

James' eyes widened. "_What_?"

"It isn't _that_ surprising, is it?"

"It is! Very!"

"It does make sense, though."

"I think you're so wrong. And what does that have to do with _my_ father?"

Lucius made a face. "I just said my dad was in love with yours!"

"But aside from that... Because the way you said it... That they are the same... Do you think...? Are you suggesting…? Why would you think _that_?" James asked, trying to see the connection.

Lucius finally got what he meant. "Oh! No. I'm not saying that your dad is like mine in _that_ way. I'm just... Forget about it. I was thinking aloud! I thought of something, and then one thing led to another and... Don't mind me. I just... wanted to talk to someone about this. That's all. This is actually very insensitive of me. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. This is really serious, though. Are you sure that your dad liked mine?"

"Almost."

They stayed silent for a long time. Finally, James said, "It would be strange if that was true."

"Indeed."

James rested his head on Lucius' shoulder and sighed. Lucius stroked his hand.

"So… What are we going to do? Do you think your father will spy on you from now on as a way of knowing if you're really avoiding the enemy? Do you think he would actually have the courage to pull you out of school?" Lucius asked.

"I dunno. We should be more careful from now on, though."

"Well, whatever happens, I'll stay by your side." Lucius kissed the top of James' head, and they hugged each other tightly. "We can even run away together," Lucius said half-seriously.

James smiled. "Luc… Thank you."

Lucius looked into James' eyes deeply and said, "What are you thanking me for? I thought you would break up with me! Or at least cast some painful spell on me..."

"I did think about it, but I realised that there's no better way to piss off my Dad than to continue seeing you," James teased.

"And that's the _only_ reason why you're still with me?"

"Of course. What else?"

"How about my pretty eyes? Or my perfect body? Or better yet, my brilliant Quidditch skills!"

They chuckled. Their faces came closer and closer until they sealed the remaining distance with a tender kiss. James hugged Lucius tightly again, never wanting to let go. If that fiasco with Harry had happened a couple of months ago, James would have never found the strength to recover alone. It was because of Lucius that he could see things on a different light.

It was thanks to Lucius' love that he was able to face his problems more seriously and bravely. He was terrified of his father's threats, but he didn't think Harry was really a bad person.

He could not easily forgive Harry for slapping him, though, and it would be quite some time before he could do that. The whole situation saddened him immensely. Fortunately, he had Lucius by his side now. He didn't need to face everything alone.

"Luc…" he called softly.

"What?"

"You told Hagrid about us, didn't you?"

Lucius tensed. James smiled.

"Did you?" James insisted.

"Well, you see… Hagrid kind of… already knew and… But I swear he doesn't mind at all! He just told me to be careful because of your father. He's quite supportive! Don't worry about Hagrid! He didn't say anything to your father. In fact, he helped protect our secret!"

James stared at Lucius seriously. The old James would have freaked out about the news. The new James Potter found the situation rather amusing. Hagrid's protective attitude toward them touched him deeply.

At his side, Lucius waited for his reaction anxiously.

"Are you angry?" Lucius asked.

James hid a smile and did not answer. He was determined to let Lucius suffer a little. Lucius noticed his intentions, though, and for the rest of the night they teased each other.

Lucius kissed him hoping to salvage what was left of his birthday, and James awarded his knight by giving himself to him one more time – not completely, though, because he was still a little sore.

His anxieties about Harry were postponed for the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my god! Tell me you didn't!" exclaimed Hermione, beside herself. "Tell me you are going to Hogwarts to apologise to your son properly, Harry, or I'll never speak to you again."

Harry sighed heavily. Why did he have to tell Hermione about what happened at Hogwarts? He knew she would not support him in any way. Why would she? Harry knew he had blown everything for his son and him. He was deeply ashamed of his insane actions. To think that he had even slapped James! He still couldn't believe he had done such a hideous thing to his own son. He would blame himself forever for ruining James' birthday.

Hermione only knew about the light stuff of their arguing. If she knew that Harry had dared to slap James, she would probably hex him. For real.

"Absolutely not, Harry! This is too much! You can't apologise through a simple letter! You must go there at once! I can't believe you! If it were me, I..."

"For starters, something like this would never happen to you because you're not as fucked up as I am," he pointed out bitterly. "Secondly, you could win a fucking Mother-of-the-Year prize for how you treat Max and Eliza..."

"Very true indeed!" she stated. "Honestly, Harry, I'm shocked. I didn't think you were _that_ horrible. I mean, we all know you haven't been yourself ever since... well..." She waved her hands impatiently. She knew her friend didn't like to talk about Ginny. "Poor James... You were supposed to go there and spend a nice day with your son. It was his birthday, for Merlin's sake. But you had to ruin everything by being a stupid and cold businessman named Harry Potter, who, by the way, I don't even know anymore. And..."

"All right, all right! I get it! Would you stop it? I feel bad already. I screwed up! I was horrible! You're right. I guess I should apologise in person, but... Well, first of all, I don't think James wants to see me at the moment. Secondly, I think I should let time heal our wounds... And thirdly, I have too much to do here. I'll be seeing him at Christmas, so..."

"AT CHRISTMAS?" Hermione shouted. Harry cringed on his seat. "Harry, what the bloody hell happened to you? How can you be like this? I don't know you at all!"

"Hermione, I..." Harry was ready for a fight. He needed to vent. He needed a good row with someone, and Hermione was perfect for that. But more than being angry with himself and the world, he was sad. He knew he was wrong, so there was nothing he could do or say that would soothe his troubled heart. Nothing except... "I'm a horrible father." Confession. There. He had said it. For the first time, he had admitted that to one of his best friends. "I don't know what to do with James. I don't know how to talk to him... I don't know what to say to him... _I don't know him_. I don't know my own son. How sad is that?"

His blunt confession took her by surprise. She stayed quiet for a long time, then, taking pity of him, she sat by his side on the leather sofa in his office and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is very sad..." she said with a feeble smile. "But at least you acknowledge this."

He made a face. "Do I deserve a medal for this?"

She sighed. "Harry... You've never really talked about what happened that day when Ginny..." she tried for the millionth of time.

He instantly got up and walked away from her, extremely upset. "Don't go there, Hermione. You know I don't like to talk about this!"

"But can't you see? That's _exactly_ the problem. That's why you and James don't get along. You've closed your heart since Ginny's death... And you haven't even opened it up to your son... It is quite sad. You go through your life pretending not to see what's going on with James, Harry... But it's time to open your eyes! Your son is growing up without you. He's been sad and lonely... Max told me that James was very depressed throughout his summer vacation. Max was very worried about him because he had never seen James looking so lonely. Let's suppose for a tiny little moment that James _is,_ in fact, Lucius Malfoy's friend..."

"This is something I will never allow!" Harry retorted, cutting her off.

She made a face. "That's not something for you to decide! You've got to trust James's judgement, Harry. Besides, didn't you say James was different? Didn't you say he's more secure and confident? Max told me that James has changed over the semester. He is more independent. He's been smiling more often..." Hermione smiled at that. "Let's suppose this is all thanks to that boy..."

"Hermione!" Harry was quickly losing his temper, which wasn't so difficult nowadays. "What are you implying?"

"That you should let them be. Lucius Malfoy won't do anything to James under McGonagall's roof!"

"That's what everybody thought about Dumbledore as well! Look what happened to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts is fine today. We are not at war anymore. And whether you like it or not, Draco did help us in the past..."

Harry's face became red with anger. "Help us... What a fucking joke! He ruined me! He ruined everything..." Harry closed his eyes and breathed hard. He shouldn't allow his mind to go there. It wouldn't do him any good. "I don't want my son involved with a Malfoy and that is my final word. You know what _he_ did!"

"And you know he was declared innocent... Even Molly and Arthur forgave him... And so what if James and Lucius are friends for real, Harry? Are you going to pull him out of school if he keeps being friends with that boy? Would you be _that_ cruel and irrational?"

Would he? He didn't know. He remembered James' face of surprise, sadness and finally a profound hatred when he had slapped him, and he felt a pang in his heart. It was like something was ripping him apart. Did he have a right to make James miserable just because of his irrational hatred towards a man he should forget?

"No," he answered, more to himself than to Hermione.

"I'm glad there's still some good left inside you, Harry..." she said softly.

Harry looked at her with astonishment. Was he that horrible? When had he become like that? Stupid question. He knew exactly the moment that had changed everything in his life. It wasn't just Ginny's death. It was before that. He was doomed forever for that mistake, for that horrible stain in his life. But James didn't have to pay for his sins. Harry needed to learn how to be a better father. Fast. He had the feeling that he would lose his son if he didn't learn how to control his bad mood and his bad habit of ordering people around like he was a dictator.

He couldn't face James just yet, though. He couldn't face those beautiful eyes staring at him with hatred. Besides, he was probably the last person in the world that James wanted to see at that moment.

"I can't see him. Not yet..." Harry said.

Once more, Hermione took pity of him.

"Under the circumstances, I guess a letter is just fine. Be nice, though. Don't mention Quidditch," she suggested, even though she still didn't like the idea, for she still thought a letter wasn't enough considering what had happened.

Harry pulled on a face and she exclaimed, "You didn't! Tell me you didn't mention Quidditch! You're so horrible!"

"We've stated that more than once today!"

Although he was finally accepting the idea that James wasn't head over heels for Quidditch, he still hoped his son would someday see the beauty of the game.

"You deserve to listen to this a thousand times a day! Scrap the part where you talk about Quidditch in the letter... It's an order!"

Harry sighed, upset, but surprisingly he did what he was told.

"Now what, _Mother_?"

"You send it to him, of course. Don't forget to tell him that you love him, and that you do understand why he hates you because you hate yourself sometimes, too."

"That's crossing the line." It was meant to be a threat for her to shut up, but Hermione was never afraid to speak her mind.

"That's being a good parent. And you know I'm right. You do hate yourself. When you learn how to deal with..."

"Crossing the line again!" he cut across her, fuming.

"Whatever, Harry. Just learn how to be an adult, for Merlin's sake!" she exclaimed, striding away quite upset herself. She slammed the door on her way out.

Harry shook his head. He then stared at the letter he had just written and sighed.

She was right about him. He did hate himself, and he didn't know how to love himself again.

_TBC… _

**_A/N: _**_I want to thank **EVERYONE** who reviewed the last chapter. I didn't have time to reply to all of you, but you're in my heart! I also want to thank my beta **Alice** for helping me out. Leave me a comment! Your thoughts are important! _

_Coming next: _

_" _"_I see." And James really saw a lot of things. But he wasn't prepared to take them any further. "That's why you think..." _

_"That my dad was in love with yours, yes."_

_"This is..." **Scary, fantastic, unbelievable**, James was unable to voice his thoughts._

_"I know," said Lucius, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on top of James' head._

_They remained quiet for a long time. Finally, James said, "Can we go for a ride before I tell you what I have in mind?"_

_"Can't you tell me now? Does your fantasy involve a blindfold, a soft feather and the use of...?" _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R (in case there is some NC-17 scene somewhere in the story, send me an e-mail and I'll send the whole chapter to you without cuts!).

**Ch12 **

On the 24th of November, the snowflakes that had fallen hard during the night already covered the landscape surrounding Hogwarts. A boy could be seen running with some difficultly through the snow filled path that led to the Quidditch pitch. His face was flushed and his green eyes shone brightly under the weak sun.

He was late, as usual. Lucius had once accused him of never watching one single game of his on purpose, but James had denied it so vehemently that Lucius had never gathered the courage to accuse him of something like that again. Instead, he had just accepted the fact that James' subconscious was the problem. Every time there was a Quidditch match, James completely forgot about it. Not because he wanted to, but because it was what he was used to doing. He just wasn't interested in Quidditch.

He was, however, very interested in seeing Lucius in his sexy Quidditch outfits. Lucius was quite a vision under his tight Slytherin pants and green tee and jacket. His fan club never got enough of him. The Slytherin girls made quite a profit selling Lucius' pictures to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls – and some boys as well. It didn't take long for the Weasleys twins to take advantage of their friendship with Lucius to take some photos of him without his shirt on and sell them around the school for double the original asking price. Lucius found the whole episode quite amusing. James couldn't find it that funny, though.

James hated the fact that Lucius was so popular. And soon the fact that his boyfriend's half-naked photos kept circulating around school made his TOP 5 list of things he hated the most about Quidditch. He didn't like Lucius' crazy fan girls at all. He liked his cousins even less for encouraging that madness.

But there he was. Even though he was always late, he did arrive eventually. He usually arrived just in time to see Lucius showing off with the Snitch in his hand. His boyfriend always managed to spot him in the crowd, and he always made sure to wink at him. That gesture had become his trademark, and it made all the girls fight over it. They all thought Lucius was winking at them. _That_ fact amused James.

The crowd seemed to be even more excited today. Slytherin was winning by a large difference over the other Houses thanks to Lucius. The amazing thing about it was that nobody seemed to care. That was also thanks to Lucius' charisma. Lucius was charming by nature, and it didn't take long for him to win everybody's friendship and make them forget about how he had been accepted to Hogwarts.

But there was another reason people were so excited. It was Lucius' birthday. There would be a massive party for him at the Great Hall later that night. McGonagall had only given them permission to do that under the promise that they would behave themselves. Deep down she was quite happy to see the Houses united for the same purpose. Was he alive, Dumbledore would have been exhilarated.

Although James was happy that Lucius had been so well accepted at Hogwarts, he couldn't say the same thing about the party. It was already hard for them to meet normally. Today it would be impossible.

The game was over. Slytherin won. Jeremiah, the Captain of the Gryffindor team, made sure to greet and shake Lucius' hands for a great match. James watched, stunned, as everybody got up from the stands and sang Happy Birthday to a flustered Lucius. Lucius was blushing! James smiled at how cute his boyfriend was and joined the chorus clapping his hands and singing aloud.

Later on, every student went to his or her respective House to prepare for the party. Instead of going to the Slytherin common room right away, Lucius managed to escape everyone's attentions and run away with James.

They laughed all the way. When they reached their new haven in one of the Astronomy Towers, Lucius locked James in his arms and kissed him passionately. The redhead kissed him back eagerly. It had been too long since the last time he had tasted those cherry-red lips to his heart's content. The snog session became too heated too soon. But James was afraid to rush things – no matter how much he wanted to. Since it was Lucius' birthday, he wanted their night together to be special.

"Luc..." he whispered under Lucius' lips. Big mistake. The way James said his nickname with that lost-in-desire-whispering always made Lucius' libido go up.

"Don't look at me like that!" Lucius said, sighing and touching their foreheads together. "I won't be able to hold back. I stink, I need a shower and I don't want to possess you right here on this dusty floor... Not on my birthday. But I really needed to see you, to touch you. I miss you."

James stroked his silky hair. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks. I received your birthday card this morning. And the amazing Quidditch kit your Dad has just released." Lucius grinned. "Thank you! But you know what? I'd trade anything to be with you like this. You're the only present I need."

"You're such a sweet-talker," said James smiling like a goof.

"I thought about you the whole day. It's been too long since we last saw each other like this," Lucius said, kissing James' neck and making him shiver.

"It hasn't even been five days!"

"But it seemed like an eternity, didn't it?"

It did. James answered Lucius' question with a breathtaking kiss. Noticing the lump in Lucius' pants, James boldly decided to take care of it. He had wanted to do that for a while now. Lucius was way too irresistible in his Quidditch uniform. James carefully unbuttoned the blond, but before he could reach his prize, Lucius stopped him.

"What?" James asked, puzzled and a little insecure.

Lucius kissed his hands and squeezed them next to his chest. "You have no idea how difficult it is to stop your lovely hands from doing something that I've been dreaming of ever since I met you... But I'm sweaty and dirty and..."

"I don't mind."

Lucius' reply died away as he heard that sweet line being softly spoken. He closed his eyes for a moment, his rationality fighting as hard as it could with his intense desire. Obviously, his desire won. He was a good guy, but there was a limit to what he could endure, and James' bright green eyes weren't one of them. Who was he to deny something to James when he looked so eager to please him?

The blond leaned against the wall behind him and licked his lips. James smiled at him with a mix of mischief and shyness. Lucius captured his mouth, making James moan. Their tongues touched, and the pleasure built up inside Lucius to an almost unbearable extent.

James' lips nipped and teased him. Lucius felt like devouring him. He was so lost in desire that he reached climax long before expected.

Feeling awful for his lack of self-control, he shut his eyes. He heard James chuckling softly, and he opened his eyes to stare at his cute redhead with a look that was puzzled, bashful and anxious.

"Well, that was fast," said James with a smile, getting a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning his face with it. "I must be really good."

Since James didn't look offended or about to cry, Lucius felt more relaxed. His James was turning out to be quite sassy. He liked that very much.

"I can't resist you, that's the problem..." Lucius pretended to complain. "But it was the best present ever. Even better than my father's," he pointed out, smiling at James and pulling him into a tight hug.

Their mouths met once again.

"What did your father give to you?"

"He's designed a broomstick for me. She's beautiful. Even better than the last model your father launched in the market. I think she's faster, too, but I haven't tried her yet. He guaranteed that she is the best broom that was ever created."

"Really?"

James had a strange look on his face. It made Lucius wonder what he was thinking.

"Can I see it?" James asked.

"Now? But we have a party to attend to."

James didn't seem impressed. He didn't even want to go to the party since going would mean sharing Lucius with the rest of the school. He was becoming quite selfish and possessive. Most of all, James discovered that he possessed a horrible feeling inside him, something that made him look stupid and a little evil at times. Max told him that his problem was a little green monster called _jealousy_. Lucius' new broomstick was the perfect excuse to spend more time alone with his boyfriend.

Unable to deny anything to James, Lucius gave in.

"And to think that it's _my_ birthday..." Lucius said half-pretending to be upset. In a way, he was. He was slowly realising that he was too weak to James' pouting expression, and that he could never deny him anything at all, no matter how absurd James' requests seemed to be sometimes.

"Hey! I've just given you a very special present... It isn't my fault you weren't able to enjoy it a little longer..." James provoked him.

Lucius made an outraged face. He then grabbed James and tickled him.

"I'm shocked! You're turning out to be too mischievous for your own good!" Lucius exclaimed, amused, as James laughed his heart out and tried to pull away. "I've created a monster! Two weeks ago you were still innocent and cute!"

They teased each other and rolled on the floor like two kids, exchanging provocative words and kisses every now and then. It was fifteen past six when Lucius went back to his dorms to get his broomstick, and seven sharp when he and James met again at the same place.

Lucius wasn't wearing his sexy uniform anymore, but dark jeans, leather boots, a white shirt under a green pullover and a white fluffy overcoat on top of it all. The coat was dashing, and it would make Lucius stand out more than usual. James hid a smile. Lucius was indeed such a show-off.

James, on the other hand, had decided for a low-profile outfit. His boots, pants, sweater and coat were all black. The only exception was a white shirt underneath the sweater. With that James wished to become invisible throughout the whole party. But in Lucius' opinion, he looked irresistible, and, as he explained to his boyfriend, it wouldn't take long before he kidnapped James from the party to make love to him all night.

"Don't be silly..." said James, rolling his eyes but looking forward to the promise of what might happen later.

"Then don't dress like that anymore! To be honest, I don't even feel like going to the party anymore. I just want to eat you all up." Lucius pulled James to his chest with just one arm and kissed the spot he knew to be James' weakness – the spot just bellow his ears. James almost purred at that.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't miss this party for the world."

"I would if the world was naked, hard and was named James Potter."

James chuckled at Lucius' silliness. A few snog sessions were followed by the presentation of the new broom Draco had created all by himself. James even forgot that he didn't like Quidditch when he caught it in his hands. His eyes glowed at its beauty. The broom was made of the finest red wood he had ever seen, and while the bristles seemed to be white at a first glance, they shone different shades of gold, silver and green depending on the angle. It was amazing to touch. James caressed it as if it was the most precious thing he had ever laid his hands on. It made Lucius not only jealous but also horny.

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes." Lucius smirked. "It's called Foxy."

James made a face. "I bet you chose it."

"I didn't. But it's a cute name! And it's catchy!"

James bit his lower lip, amused. He did like the name. It seemed to match the broom somehow, and it did match the Malfoys perfectly.

"It does have another name, though. Can you see it here?" Lucius caught James' fingers and made him touch the place a little above the tail. It was almost imperceptible, but James could feel the initials HP by touch.

"HP?" James asked, curious. "What does it mean?"

"Harry Potter," Lucius answered calmly.

James opened his eyes widely. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. Of course my dad didn't tell me anything, but I know. I've seen some of his drawings and notes. I know what he meant with this broom... He started working on her a long time ago as a gift to your father. He's designed it especially for him. But he decided to give it to me instead. He tried to scratch out the initials, but they wouldn't come off."

"Lucius... How do you know all this? How do you know that he tried to scratch them out?"

"Like I said, he's been working on this broomstick for as long as I can remember. I'm glad he decided to finish it and give it to me. I didn't think he would do it. For me this broom is the proof that what my father felt for yours went beyond hate."

"I see." And James really saw a lot of things. But he wasn't prepared to take them any further. "That's why you think..."

"That my dad was in love with yours, yes."

"This is..." _Scary, fantastic, unbelievable_, James was unable to voice his thoughts.

"I know," said Lucius, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on top of James' head.

They remained quiet for a long time. Finally, James said, "Can we go for a ride before I tell you what I have in mind?"

"Can't you tell me now? Does your fantasy involve a blindfold, a soft feather and the use of...?"

"No, stupid!" James made a face. "It's nothing perverted! It's something else!"

Lucius pretended to be disappointed. "Do I have to remind that you should treat me nicely today because it's my birthday?"

"I'll let you use the blindfold if you take me for a ride... But only the blindfold!"

"Hey, I'm not some perv driven by my cock! I'm seriously shocked that you'd think that I'd only take you for a ride on my fancy new broomstick to get into your pants. I'm not that shallow."

"You said you would do anything if the _world_ was naked," James pointed out.

"I'll do it if you strip for me," Lucius counterattacked.

James rolled his eyes. "Sure, perv."

Lucius smiled. "You know I'm always up to no good when it comes to you."

James smiled mischievously. "Indeed."

"Shall we go for the ride of your life then, milady?"

"Call me 'milady' again and you won't see me for a month."

"You wouldn't dare!"

James threw him a dark look, and Lucius bit his lower lip with amusement.

"Follow me, then, my prince. I'll take you to places you've never imagined." Lucius caught James in his arms and kissed him. The redhead protested at first, but chuckled and kissed Lucius back with the same intensity.

The ride was everything James thought it would be and more. He had never expected to have so much fun on a broomstick. Then again, he always had fun when he was with Lucius.

Draco's broom was really incredible. Foxy was more comfortable, quicker and flexible than any other broom James had ever seen. She wasn't very safe given her speed. It wasn't a broom for mere students. Lucius could ride it because he was very talented. That broomstick wasn't for beginners. It was designed by a pro, for pros.

'_No'_, James thought. '_It was designed to fit my dad's amazing skills'_.

His father's broomsticks were good, but none of them compared to Foxy, even his latest creation. And the most incredible thing of all was that Draco had made it thinking about _Harry_. Harry would be amazed when he realised that such a broomstick existed.

And it was up to James to show him Foxy. James would have to put his negative feelings about Quidditch and Harry in the same sentence aside if he wanted his plans to work. It was kind of ironic to think about it. Harry was just starting to accept that his son didn't want anything to do with his business. James had been touched to notice that Harry had scratched every mention of Quidditch in his last apology letter, which showed him that his father was really trying for an understanding between them. Harry had also stated many times that he loved James, which had pleased the redheaded boy very much. He even found it in his heart to forgive his father for ruining his birthday, and he was looking forward to the day he would meet Harry for the end of the year holidays.

Holding Lucius tightly as he dived to re-enter their haven in one of the Astronomy towers, James kept thinking about the exact words he would use in his next letter to Harry. He would have to tell him that he wasn't so averse to his father's business, and as a matter of fact had a very talented designer and broomstick creator to introduce to him.

If everything went right, Foxy would be Harry's big success in the Quidditch industry, and it would also be the thing that would unite Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It would also be something that would make him get closer to Harry.

First he would have to talk to Lucius about it. He hoped his boyfriend understood his motives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's three thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine galleons, Sir. You won't find a more exquisite piece than this one anywhere! Besides, it's practically a bargain! The price is amazingly cheap. Would you like me to wrap it up for you?" said the elegant man of the wizards' most famous jewellery store: Shining Moments.

'_Cheap?'_ Ron's mouth almost hung open at the price, but before he could shout at the shop assistant about how ludicrous the whole store was and how absurd it was for a tiny little ring to cost that much, Harry whispered in his ear, "You can afford it, Ron. I've given you a very generous Christmas bonus. Besides, Hermione deserves it."

"I know," Ron said with the corner of his mouth. "But Hermione would be just as pleased with a copy of the latest book on charms! And it only costs fifteen galleons!"

"Stop being a cheapskate and buy the bloody thing already! Or would you rather I do it for you?"

Ron made a face as he got his wallet from his pocket and took out his credit card.

"I still think it's absurd," he complained to Harry as the shop assistant walked away sneering. Ron stuck out his tongue at him when he wasn't looking. Harry chuckled at his friend's juvenile behaviour.

"Think about how happy she will be when she gets this for Christmas..."

Ron smiled wryly. "I think she'll kill me for throwing money away."

"No, she won't. Women love jewels," stated Harry, looking at a beautiful golden necklace on display in one of the glass windows.

"How about you? Aren't you buying something for Amanda?"

Harry blushed slightly. Amanda was his new girlfriend. She was a very beautiful and famous witch model, and they had been dating for a couple of months.

"I'm not buying her a ring, that's for sure. It might give her ideas..." Harry said quietly.

"And don't you think it's time for you to give women _ideas_?" Ron winked at him and patted his back friendly. "Come on, mate. It's more than ok for you to settle down and get married again. Ginny wouldn't mind. She'd want you to get on with your life," he said more gently. "You've been alone for quite some time. You deserve happiness."

Harry appreciated Ron's advice, but he didn't feel like getting married at all.

Since it became clear that Harry wouldn't say anything – he never said a word when Ginny was mentioned – Ron said, "Mom says you can bring anyone you want for our Christmas party. Bring Amanda along!"

Harry shook his head. Although Amanda was interesting company, he didn't feel like inviting her over for Christmas. She wasn't part of the family. He would probably get tired of her in a month or two. Besides, there was James to consider.

His son had surprised him with a warm letter of forgiveness for his nasty behaviour on his birthday. He had also declared to be interested in Quidditch at last, and he sounded very excited about it! James had ended the letter telling Harry that a father of one of his friends had created a magnificent broomstick, one that James hoped to show his father at Christmas.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory. He would gladly talk to his son about his business. It was everything he dreamt of. Christmas was supposed to be all about him and his son, and he would be damned if he let a woman or anyone else ruin it.

"I'm just beginning to bond with my son," Harry said. "I don't want to ruin our fragile relationship by introducing him to one of my girlfriends. Amanda is nice, but that's all she is. She doesn't mean that much to me."

"Ouch! That's very cold coming from you! You used to be so respectful and gentle toward women!"

"That was before I realised that women have only one thing in mind when they meet me: fame and money," Harry said cynically.

"I'm sorry to hear that... Just don't let Hermione hear you..."

Their conversation stopped abruptly when the shop assistant returned with Ron's credit card and a tiny box beautifully wrapped up in translucent, silky blue paper. Ron and Harry were amazed by it.

"Would you like some coffee?" offered the shop assistant politely.

"Yes, please!" said Ron, happy that he had decided to buy the ring after all. "Black, with no sugar."

"I don't want anything, thank you," answered Harry.

"You've never declined coffee before!" Ron said almost in awe.

"I'm watching out for my diet."

"On coffee?"

"Coffee is a vice."

"And a damned good one!" Ron said with a grin.

What happened next caught Harry completely unprepared. He felt a sudden and unexplainable change in the air. He put his hand on his chest unconsciously as his heart skipped a beat.

Ron noticed his friend's apprehension, but he never truly got the chance to say anything. When he was about to ask Harry if he was ok, someone entering the store distracted him. He went pale at first; then his face became as red as a ripe-tomato. Harry's eyes followed Ron's and he stopped breathing for a moment as he met a pair of sharp – but quite shocked – silver-blue eyes.

"What's that bastard doing here?" Ron growled.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy trying to calm down his heart and prevent himself from having a heart attack. He felt a range of emotions wrapping around him, suffocating his whole being. Pain, confusion, hate and something else he couldn't dare to name it. He felt it all at once.

Flashbacks of a time he did not, could not remember attacked him mercilessly.

He remembered the soft lips smashing his own and a warm and eager tongue clashing with his teeth until they allowed it passage. He remembered the hot naked body touching his own. He remembered the unbearable pain of it all but the unbelievable bliss he had felt afterwards, only to be dragged down by reality in the most horrible way a couple of hours later.

The reality of his sins was the fact that he had once loved Draco Malfoy and had enjoyed every minute of it.

"I'm going to kill him if he dares to come talk to us!" Ron's anger awaked him.

Harry decided to focus on his anger as well. But because he didn't want to cause a scene, he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to appease him.

"He's not worth it. Let's go," said Harry, trying as hard as he could to avoid meeting Draco's eyes. When Ron didn't move, Harry decided to be firmer. "Now Ron."

Harry tried as hard as he could not to pay attention to how gorgeous Draco looked even after all those years apart. The guilt had almost destroyed Harry, but Draco seemed unaffected by it. The bastard seemed unattainable and beautiful. '_He's like Dorian-fucking-Gray'_ **1**, Harry thought bitterly. He hadn't aged one bit.

Harry and Ron made it to the exit quickly. He didn't think Draco would have the courage to speak to them. The blond wouldn't be that cruel. By some miracle they would manage to get out without making a fuss. Harry then would be able to breathe normally again and forget that they had met.

"Potter."

That was it. That drawling hoarse voice penetrated like a sharp knife in his heart causing such a pain that Harry almost moaned. It also created a chain reaction impossible to be stopped. Everything he had experienced and suffered all those years after his wife's death came down on him like an avalanche. Before he realised what he was doing, he had turned around and hung Draco by the collar with a murderous look on his face.

"Never speak to me again. Never even glance at me! I don't want my name coming out of this filthy mouth! Do you hear me?" Harry shouted.

Instead of trembling and nodding, Draco did what Harry knew he would. He sneered in the most hideous way. Harry forgot that he was a human being. He felt like choking Draco to death, which he almost did. If it hadn't been for Ron pulling him away from Draco with the help of two other men, he would probably have been in Azkaban by sunset.

Draco slid to the floor and coughed as Harry released him from his violent grip. He didn't look scared, but he wasn't sneering anymore. Instead, he looked heart-brokenly sad. The knife in Harry's heart twitched painfully inside him. There was this need inside him to step forward and cuddle Draco in his arms. It was so strong that he felt dizzy and out of breath.

"Should we call the police?" whispered an employee to the other.

"No! There's no need! We're leaving," said Ron, dragging his friend away with him.

As they walked towards the exit of the store, Harry's eyes never left Draco's and the blonde's never left his. He saw a man lifting Draco from the floor, and the blond trying to regain his cold posture slowly but steadily. They looked at each other one more time.

And that was it.

_TBC… _

_1 – From the book The Picture of Dorian Gray, by Oscar Wilde. _

**_A/N_**_: I didn't have time to thank those who reviewed properly again, but I want to thank you all! In return, here is chapter 12 and I hope you have enjoyed it. There was some nc-17 (just a bit really), so if you want it, mail me. I also want to thank my beta **Alice**. _

_Coming next: _

_""Is that the broomstick you told me about?" he asked, glad that he had something to talk about. He just hoped James wouldn't get all defensive on him. _

_He still didn't know if it was safe to talk about Quidditch with his son, especially after the way James had despised his last gift. Although James had stated in his last letter that he wanted to give Quidditch a chance, Harry could never be too sure. What if he had changed his mind? _

_"Yes, it is," answered James. To Harry's relief his son's voice seemed normal. _

_"I can't wait to see her," said Harry with a smile." _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Ch13 **

The weather was very cold that morning, but James wasn't complaining. He could always find warmth in Lucius' arms, which he did as soon as they boarded the Hogwarts Express to spend Christmas with their respective families.

They found some privacy in the last compartment. They sat very close together, and when it seemed like the students had settled down for good in their own cabins, James tucked an arm under Lucius' and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Lucius took his time to stroke James' hair tenderly, then his face, cheeks, lips, until he was unable to resist the urge to steal a kiss away.

Caught up in their lovey-dovey world, they didn't notice the door sliding open and making passage for the Weasley twins and Max. Grinning mischievously, the girls grabbed a tiny camera, cleared their throats to call the couples attention and take a picture of them all flushed and content.

Max rolled his eyes. The twins chuckled naughtily at Lucius. Lucius made a face but smiled anyway. James went as red as the Gryffindor scarf he was wearing around his neck.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, annoyed and ready to destroy their camera with a spell if he had to.

"To sell it for a good price, of course," explained Vivian, grinning at her sister.

"WHAT?" shouted James, almost jumping off his seat. There was no limit to their madness. No wonder they were George's daughters.

"Oh, don't worry. The girls will think it's a fake, just like the last ones we sold them," said Vanessa. "We're very good at photoshop, you know? Do you want to take a look at our last creations? I sold one this morning for ten galleons!"

James watched completely horrified as his cousins showed Lucius a pile of well-designed pictures that showed him and Lucius together in different poses and montages. In one of them, Lucius was holding the Snitch after a Quidditch match while James watched him with a tender expression. In the other, James was grinning widely at something while Lucius looked mischievous, like he had just whispered something naughty in James' ear. A third one showed James with a sad expression on his face as he watched Lucius talking to a Slytherin girl. The word 'heartbroken' had been inserted at the bottom.

"These are really good. Can I keep one?" Lucius asked.

James made a weird sound of outrageousness. Max looked at him sympathetically.

"I did try to stop them. You know it's impossible, right?" said Max. "Honestly, I'm running out of words to justify my inability to stop the women of this family from doing something stupid."

"I can't believe you are selling pictures of Lucius and me! Who the hell buys them anyway?" James asked with a mix of curiosity, embarrassment and anger.

"You two have quite a fan club!" said Vanessa, selling one of the pictures to Lucius for only two galleons.

"Lucius! Why are you buying them?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, they really are good at photoshop! Look at how cute you are in this one!"

"This is crazy! If my father hears about this... if he ever lays his eyes on this... if..."

"Oh, would you calm down?" asked Vanessa, cutting him off. "Your father won't know. Besides, these things belong to a private collection of girls who think you and Lucius look hot together. That's all there is to them. They won't publish them in the Daily Prophet. They will certainly not show their parents this... What would they say? That they like seeing two boys getting it on?"

"Yeah. And writing stories about them," added Vivian.

"What _stories_?" James asked more and more stunned. "What _private collection_? And who are these girls?"

"I think I know who they are. A couple of giggling girls from Hufflepuff kept following me all semester..." said Lucius thoughtfully. "One of them actually asked me one day what I thought of James... At the time I thought she was interested in him."

"That must be Kelly. Her stories are so great."

"What stories?" James tried again.

"Some girls are writing novels about you and Lucius falling in love..." said Max apologetically.

"You knew about this and you never told me?" James was beside himself.

"I'm telling you now. I only heard about them a couple of days ago!" Max tried to excuse himself.

"Can I read them?" Lucius asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"No, you cannot!" James instantly cut across her and stared at Lucius with a dark look. "This is going way too far! Would you stop playing with my life already?"

"Don't worry, James. No one will find out. Our girl club is very selective. The girls are very discreet. Besides, part of the fun is to keep things private. And if any of them do something we don't like... Well, they know the consequences."

Vivian looked at her sister evilly. "Oh, yeah. They would never dare to break our rules."

James felt sick. The twins would be his downfall someday. He didn't know how it hadn't happened yet. Noticing his tension, Lucius squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want me to wipe their memories and get all their stuff?" Lucius asked softly.

Vanessa and Vivian made a face and said at the same time, "You can try. We know more spells than you do."

"I bet you do," replied Lucius, hiding a smile. "But ladies, you are upsetting my boyfriend. As much as I like you, I can't let that happen."

"Aww! That is so sweet, Lucius. Can we add it to our story?" asked Vanessa.

James hid his face on Lucius chest. There really was no limit to their insanity. Lucius hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. It's kind of funny if you think about it. And at least some girls are cheering for us! If they knew we are dating for real, they would go crazy," Lucius dared to joke.

"Not to mention that the prices for your pictures together would go up to the moon!" exclaimed Vivian with her eyes shining.

"You sure are Uncle George's girls, that's for sure," stated Max with a smile.

"Proudly," said Vanessa.

"And loudly!" said Vivian. "Let's meet the girls, Nessa! Let's tell them a story about when Lucius and James agreed to meet in the bathroom of the train for a quick shag before breaking apart for the holidays."

"Oh! Nice!" said Vanessa, following her sister to the corridor. "Ah, Lucius! Do you usually go down on James?"

Lucius laughed while James got so flushed he thought he would explode. His anger made him raise his wand and almost forget that he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Vanessa and Vivian left the cabin laughing hard.

"My goodness. They really are out of control," Max said to himself. "I wonder if I should say something to Aunt Mia... She was never capable of restraining Vivian and Vanessa, though..."

"I'd say! Gosh! What are they thinking? Luc, tell me they were just teasing me. Tell me there aren't any weird tales about us. Or pictures," James looked very depressed.

"You know, James... You should be more careful as well. No wonder the girls are so suspicious about you two," Max pointed out. "I mean, here you are... snogging like there is no tomorrow. You were lucky that it was just the girls and me coming in. What if it was Eliza?"

"Speaking of which..." said Lucius. "Your sister's been giving me a strange look. It's kind of creepy."

Max stared at him thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Yes. And she's been looking at James in a funny way, too."

"Eliza is ok," said James.

"Although she is my sister, James, it breaks my heart to say it, but she's going through a tough phase. She's obsessed with you. Obsessed little girls tend to do stupid things. She's a good girl normally. But she's in love with you. Be careful."

"That's horrible! The way you say it... She seems like a lunatic," James said. He didn't like the way Eliza looked at him either, but he wouldn't tell them that.

Max just shrugged. "I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I don't know how. Not with Vanessa and Vivian going round selling stuff about Lucius and me!" James complained. "You could help me more, you know? You're not only my cousin but also my best friend, Max!"

"I do what I can! You go ahead and try to stop them! Now if you'd excuse me," said Max standing up. "Mandy said she wanted to talk to me."

James smiled at him. "Finally! Are you dating? Are you going to?"

Max flushed slightly. "I don't know..."

"You don't know? You and she have been going out since my birthday party," pointed out Lucius. "There was no one who didn't talk about how Max Weasley – the most studious person at school – almost devoured the soft and innocent Mandy Neville. Professor Neville was quite shocked."

"I know..." Max made a face. The rumours were lies, but he wouldn't tell them that. "That's why she's so confused."

"You're too hot for her to handle?" Lucius teased.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Max didn't seem angry with Lucius, though. "I am too hot, though."

Lucius smiled. Because James was more than used to watching Lucius and Max provoke each other, he didn't even care anymore. Besides, Max and Lucius enjoyed their teasing habits quite a bit. In a way, James enjoyed them as well. It was good to know that his boyfriend and his best friend got along.

When Max was gone, Lucius cuddled James and they made out for a while. James almost forgot that the twins were completely mental, that Max's sister was giving him the creeps, and that he would have to face his father again and try to be convincing about the broomstick business.

"Luc..."

"What?" asked Lucius, stroking James' face softly.

"I'm nervous about meeting my father," James confessed.

A couple of months ago he would never have dreamed of doing such a thing. Once, he had been terrified of letting Lucius know his weaknesses. Now he couldn't care less. He was happy that Lucius was the same. The blond used to hide things from him, too, but not anymore. Now they told each other pretty much everything.

"I'm glad you've mentioned that. I have something to give to you." Lucius fumbled his pocket and got something from there. It was a small silver ring shaped like a serpent. It had green eyes that looked like emeralds and shone brightly under the light. Lucius gripped the ring and then said, "This is the portkey my dad gave me, remember? I told you about it. He told me that if I needed to speak to him urgently, I should just take the ring, say the words, and I'd be home in no time."

Lucius caught James' left hand and put the ring on his finger. James' heart beat faster.

"I'm lending it to you for the holidays. Hopefully someday I'll be able to give it to you as a wedding ring."

"Don't be silly..." James muttered, blushing violently.

Lucius chuckled. "I'm just being honest. But for now the ring is just a device to make you feel safe. If something happens, just say my address aloud and touch the ring. It will transport you to Malfoy Manor right away."

James smiled, touched. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me... I'm not a nice person. I'm almost hoping that your dad fucks things up so you can show up at my place! Scratch _almost_. I do hope he screws up. But seriously, James, if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. I just wish I could tell him that your father designed that broom for him. I wish I didn't have to invent a false name for your dad. Suddenly I feel very insecure. I'm not so sure your dad is going to approve of what we are doing... He'll certainly ask about the broom!"

"And I'll be completely honest with him. I'll tell him that we've exchanged our brooms for the Holidays. I'll tell him you became fascinated with the broom _he_ created. In fact, you even said the broomstick was better than your father's new one. He'll be quite happy," Lucius assured him. "And it will be a chance for him to try on your dad's new creation. So just take my broom, show it to your dad, and hope for the best. I don't want our fathers to be enemies forever. Not when I want to marry you in the future."

James flushed again. "Stop talking nonsense! Marriage... We're sixteen!"

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Lucius asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm saying that..." James stopped talking when he realised that Lucius was teasing him. He made a face. "You're such a bastard..."

"But you love me. And you want to kiss me. And perhaps take me to the bathroom and make our fangirls happy."

James tried to remain serious, but Lucius tickled him until he started laughing. Soon they were kissing and caressing each other again.

Suddenly it just sank in that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. James hugged Lucius tightly and kissed him deeply. His tongue searched for Lucius' eagerly. James' heart constricted. He was struck with the horrible feeling that that might be the last time he and Lucius would be together.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" asked Lucius as he noticed his boyfriend's body go rigid.

James half-smiled. He didn't want Lucius to know about his fears. They were too silly after all. "It's nothing. I've just realised how much I'll miss you," he said instead.

"I'll miss you, too," Lucius whispered against his forehead. "I love you. Is there a chance for us to run away together so you can come and spend Christmas with my dad and me?"

"Do you want my father to send yours to prison?" James asked.

Lucius smiled wryly. "Point taken. But at least call me. Everyday."

"I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lucius said goodbye to each other inside the train. They didn't want to risk getting caught by Harry or any other Weasley. For Max, Lucius and James' farewell kiss was one of the saddest scenes he had witnessed in his life. Once again Max felt sorry for his best friend. Although Lucius and James seemed to fit each other perfectly, the rest of the world – especially Harry – wouldn't share his opinion. There was also the fact that Harry and James' relationship had gotten worse ever since James' birthday. James hoped to change that by showing his father Lucius' broom, but Max feared that the broomstick was a bad idea, and it would only aggravate their situation.

Still, he said nothing and hoped for the best.

Lucius was the first to come out. He didn't see his father, nor did he expect to. They had agreed to meet in the Muggle station to avoid public gossip about Draco. Lucius hadn't liked that at first. He didn't like to think that his father's presence could cause such a commotion; after all, Draco had more than paid for his former sins. But today he was happy that they had come up with that resolution. That way they could avoid a bloodbath in case Draco and Harry saw each other.

James came out a few minutes later followed by the twins and Max. His green eyes scanned the platform nervously. His heart was thumping in his ears. He was anxious about meeting his father for the first time since the incident with the orchid. Although James did want to make up with Harry, he was still angry about the slapping. Harry had already apologised a thousand times in his letters, but it wasn't something he could just forget about.

He spotted a bunch of Weasleys waving frantically at them a few feet away. Hermione ran to her kids and pulled them into a tight hug. Ron scowled at her about running careless like that. She was, after all, six months pregnant. Max and Eliza stroked her mother's prominent belly fondly but also curiously. Ron joined them with a smile and hugged his children. too.

Vanessa and Vivian almost knocked George down with their violent – and double – embrace. Mia rolled her eyes as her husband pretended to be injured, and asked her girls, in a condescending voice, to behave like proper ladies. The girls batted their eyelashes at her and kissed her, making Mia roll her eyes again and smiled.

Giovanna and Pierre met Fleur and Bill, and another touching welcome scene followed. Professor Neville embraced his wife Laura tightly, and Mandy joined them a second later. All of them waved at James as he passed by. Hermione was the only one who hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek soundly.

All those happy family moments made James even more nervous. When he saw Harry leaning against a pillar watching the others with the same kind of sadness and jealousy James was watching them with, he felt a little more at ease. Perhaps Lucius was right about Harry. Perhaps his father didn't know how to show his emotions properly. It didn't mean he didn't love James. It just meant he was scared.

As James got closer, he felt like his heart would come out of his mouth. He stopped in front of Harry, looked down and said, "Hi." He tried to smile, but it didn't come out naturally. It turned out that he was still very pissed off. He wanted to hug his father, tell him that he was happy to see him and that he loved him, but he couldn't.

"Hi," said Harry, leaning forward to pat James' head. When James flinched, he let his hand drop to his side immediately. They both felt embarrassed about what had just happened. "Erm... How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine."

"Did you have a pleasant journey?"

"Yes." _Very pleasant_. Lucius snogged him all the way. James flushed at the memories.

"Great," said Harry with a feeble smile, putting his hands on his pockets and then taking them out again nervously. "Let me help you with your trolley."

"Ok."

Harry caught James' trolley and waved his free hand for James to follow him. On the way to the limousine, Harry spotted a broomstick leaning on James' shoulder, safely guarded in a beautiful leather case – the one that Harry had given him last year. He smiled.

"Is that the broomstick you told me about?" he asked, glad that he had something to talk about. He just hoped James wouldn't get all defensive on him.

He still didn't know if it was safe to talk about Quidditch with his son, especially after the way James had despised his last gift. Although James had stated in his last letter that he wanted to give Quidditch a chance, Harry could never be too sure. What if he had changed his mind?

"Yes, it is," answered James. To Harry's relief his son's voice seemed normal.

"I can't wait to see her," said Harry with a smile. "You seemed so excited in your letter. I was quite stunned to know there is someone out there that designs broomsticks that I didn't know about. It was quite hard to find someone to design Jetx the way I've dreamt of."

"You're going to love this one. It's exactly what you've always dreamt of," replied James.

"Really?" Harry's curiosity went up. He was happy to know that James had paid attention to him enough to know what his dream-like broomstick was like. "Who did you say the name of the person who created the broom was?"

James' breath got stuck in his throat. "I didn't. I told you my friend didn't want me to tell anyone about the broom. His father is very... shy. Besides, he made the broom for his son."

"You could at least tell me the kid's name."

"I couldn't. You'd know right away who the father is. I'm sorry but I can't say who it is," said James quickly when he noticed that Harry was beginning to be upset and suspicious. "At least... not until you see the broom and test it yourself. My... friend... he actually wants you to hire his father as your top designer. But he thinks his father wouldn't stand a rejection, so that's why I'm showing it to you first without him knowing."

Harry raised a brow, but he agreed. "Ok. But that's very sneaky, you know? I'm not sure I like this."

"At least wait until you see it," James said determinedly.

Harry sighed. They arrived at the limousine. Lionel was waiting for them as usual. He caught James' trolley and case and put them at the back while Harry and James entered the car.

When they were properly seated and Lionel had started the car and was driving through the streets of London, Harry said, "Like I said before... I can't wait to see her. It was the first time I..." Harry licked his lips and fumbled with his hands. "It was the first time I saw you speak – or better yet write – about Quidditch or something related to Quidditch in such a way. James... Could you look at me, please?"

Harry asked in such a tender way that it was impossible for James to deny it. Harry didn't seem cold at all that day. That fact stunned James, but pleased him a lot. _'He's trying hard'_, he thought.

He stared at his father with his eyes glowing in expectation. He almost forgot breathing.

"I think... we need to talk about a lot of things," Harry began carefully. "Quidditch is one of them. But we can talk about this later. Right now there's something I need to tell you. I... I'm really sorry about the way I behaved on your birthday. I lost control. I even hit you." Harry looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day. I know I can't forgive myself for what I did, so I don't have the right to ask you to forgive me at all. But..."

James sighed heavily. His lips quivered. He really was pathetic. He looked away as well, but still managed to say, "I'm still angry. But I forgive you."

Harry bit his lower lip. He felt like crying. He wanted to turn around and hug his son as tightly as he could. Instead, he just smiled.

"Dobby's made you your favourite chocolate pie to welcome you," declared Harry feeling his heart becoming lighter.

James grinned. "It's good to know."

"He missed you. All the house-elves did," Harry stated.

James looked at his father at the same time Harry looked at him. Their eyes seemed to clash into one another. It was an intense moment. They smiled at each other feeling better but not less nervous. And it was then that James understood something. His father really didn't know how to express his feelings for him. Saying that the house-elves had missed him was Harry's way of telling him he had missed James too. It was sad, but at least James was beginning to read Harry's attitudes in a better way.

He smiled at Harry, and because he also didn't want to say directly that he had missed Harry too, he said, "I missed them too."

The rest of the trip went by smoothly, and between them lingered the thought that there was hope for them after all.

TBC…

**_A/N_**_: A few fluffy and calm moments before the storm. But before we go there, I'm sorry for updating just now. I had a few (big) problems with my computer. Luckily, we were able to fix it._ _Millions of thanks to my beta Alice and to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And for the next chapter, a teaser: _

"_You hurt me, you idiot! A lot!" _

_"James, listen..." _

_"The sad thing is that you're probably right and this is all a big illusion," James said dejectedly. "But even so... now that I've started this, I have to finish it. No matter what the consequences are... I have to keep going. So forgive me, Lucius. I have to know. I need to know everything about my Dad." _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Ch14 **

"I can't believe you and James! To do such an irresponsible thing! You're going to fix this right now, Lucius! I don't care what it takes! Potter cannot see my broomstick! Do you hear me?" Draco shouted.

He was beside himself. Lucius had rarely seen his father loose control like that. Draco was usually colder and restrained. He handled discussions with sarcasm as a weapon rather than useless shouting. He didn't display his emotions easily, not even in front of his son. He was affectionate alright. But it was rather difficult to tell what Draco was feeling most of the time.

Lucius didn't think Draco would be head over heels to know that he had traded his broomstick with James. But he didn't expect his father to fret. The moment his plans were mentioned, Draco went berserk. There was no way he would let Potter put his hands on his broom. Lucius could tell why without having to ask. He knew Draco was afraid that Harry would see that 'HP' branded near the bristles. Even so, he had to try to convince Draco to let James have Foxy for the time being. It was important that Draco and Harry get along for the sake of James' and Lucius' relationship. They didn't want to be another Romeo and Juliet couple. They wanted to love each other with their father's blessings.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Lucius risked. "I mean, I know things between you and Potter were never very…"

"Lucius…" Draco sighed tiredly. "I appreciate what you and James are trying to do… I'm also afraid for you both. But there is something you mustn't forget. Potter and I will never be friends. There're too many… things… between us. Bad things. Horrible things."

Lucius felt his curiosity grow even more. He really wanted to know what happened between his father and Harry.

"What things?" he asked.

"Things I'll tell you about someday. Not today. Not at Christmastime, for Merlin's sake! So for the sake of our Christmas, write to James and ask him not to show the broom to Potter and to trade it back for his again. If Potter sees it… Merlin… I don't even want to think about it…" Draco went very pale.

"Why? Because you're afraid he's going to see the HP written on it?" Lucius asked audaciously.

Draco's face became instantly red. "What… You brat! What are you saying? I… I have no idea what you're talking about!" Draco was completely at a loss for words. His son had taken him by surprise with that sudden question.

"I know you've made that broom for him initially. I saw the drawings. I read some of the notes…" said Lucius.

"Merlin!" Draco's lips thinned. Lucius could see that he was thinking of an answer, one that wouldn't give too much away. Draco was ready to shout at him, to condemn him for spying on his things, for daring to see something so private. Instead, Draco sneered, "I guess it's the Malfoy in you, huh?"

"It wasn't like that! I saw it totally by chance!"

"The project blueprints for that broom were hidden in the attic, inside a locked trunk!" Draco pointed out, fuming. "A place where I strictly forbade you to go! There is dangerous stuff stored there!"

"Well..." It was Lucius' time to blush. "The trunk wasn't locked. And it wasn't as if I was looking for that project. I just happened to find it… I obviously got curious! There was the design of the most beautiful broom I'd ever seen… How could I not take a look at it?" Lucius tried to excuse himself.

"You should be grounded!"

"I'm sixteen already!" Lucius exclaimed, outraged.

"So what? You still behave like a kid!"

"Just because I've sent your broomstick to Harry Potter to take at look at it? He owns the best brand of Quidditch equipment in the world! He's an expert! You could earn a lot of money with Foxy. You wouldn't have to sell our jewels, furniture and magical objects for money anymore!"

Draco felt a deep pang in his heart as he heard that. It was truth that the Malfoy's had been losing a great deal of money over the years due to a number of debts not only with the Government but with a series of creditors as well. But he didn't think Lucius knew about it. He didn't think his son knew that he had been selling their stuff for the past three years to pay their bills, among other things. He smiled bitterly. Of course Lucius would notice sooner or later.

"What did you sell to donate that much money to the school?" Lucius asked quietly.

Draco sat down because he didn't think his legs could support him any longer. He refused to look down, though. He still had his dignity intact.

"This doesn't concern you," he declared seriously.

"Of course it does! It's my heritage as well!"

Draco couldn't believe how impertinent Lucius was being that day. He couldn't believe he was actually astounded by that behaviour. Lucius had never been afraid of speaking his mind. He used to challenge Draco from the age of four. Draco had always admired that quality in him. Lucius was too smart for his own good, though. It was also the quality Draco feared the most.

"Lucius! For Merlin's sake! Don't you get it? This isn't about the money! I'd rather die before having to depend on Harry Potter for money! Maybe in a perfect world James could show him my broom, he'd love it and it'd be so fucking great that he wouldn't even care if _Voldemort_ was the one who created it! But that's not the case here! Potter and I are sworn enemies. He hates my guts! He won't be happy to find out that James is flying around with a broomstick created by _me_! Actually, if he knows that Foxy belongs to you, James will be in trouble. You told me in one of your letters that he doesn't have a good relationship with Harry. What do you think it will happen when Harry discovers the truth about Foxy?"

Lucius bit his lower lip, still not seeing the graveness of the situation. The problem was that he didn't know exactly what had happened between Draco and Harry and to what extent they hated each other. He knew Draco had done some things to be ashamed of. But he also knew that Draco had done the right thing eventually to compensate for his wrong doings. Why did the world not see that? Why couldn't Harry Potter?

"If you won't do it for me, then do it for James. For James' sake, write to him or call him, I don't care! But tell him _not_ to show the broom to Potter."

"But why? Is it because he knows you were in love with him in the past?" Lucius asked bluntly.

Draco almost had a heart attack. But instead of screaming, cursing, throwing a fit and sending his son to his room to stay there for the whole holiday as punishment, he just stared at Lucius; asking himself what he had done wrong. Stupid question. He knew the answer to that question very well. He just didn't know where Lucius had gotten the idea that he was in love with Potter. Draco couldn't remember saying or writing anything about it. He didn't keep journals. The only proof against him was in those bloody notes in the attic. They weren't _that_ compromising, were they?

Draco pulled on a face. Who would be stupid enough to design a broom and carve Potter's initials on it? He was completely out of his mind when he did that.

'_I was in love,'_ he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth. '_That classifies as madness, right? Love is madness.'_

"Were you in love with him?" Lucius insisted. "Or are you still in love with him?"

Draco bit his lower lip. He kept his cold pose thanks to years of training with Severus. It was Severus who taught him how to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself, and always keep himself together no matter how desperate the situation was. He failed to tell Draco that when it came to Harry Potter, even the great Severus Snape, with all his trainings, wasn't able to remain calm and cool. Harry Potter could make anyone go mad.

"Lucius…" Draco started carefully, not very sure of what to say. He wanted to tell his son to shut up if he knew any better. But knowing Lucius, it would only add fuel to the situation. His son would never rest unless Draco told him the truth. So a minor lie was a must. "Let's just say that I did try to make peace with that bastard, but it didn't work. The broom was supposed to be a symbol of my… regret. But our truce ended before the broom could be finished. Actually, I don't think we have ever had any peaceful moments between us…" Draco said thoughtfully. "Anyway, it's all in the past. He hates me deeply. If you want to ruin things for James, go ahead with your ingenious plan. What do I care anyway?"

Draco could tell that Lucius got worried. He pitied his son and loved him more than ever, for he appreciated Lucius' efforts in trying to join him and Harry together for the sake of his relationship with James. Unfortunately, it was a parents' duty not only to praise their kids when they did something great, but also to warn them when they were about to do something that could end in total disaster.

"So…?" Draco asked, waiting for Lucius' answer.

Lucius crossed his arms. "I'll call him," he said almost sulking. "But only if you tell me more about Harry Potter."

Draco sighed, upset. "Read a book. There're thousands of books about him. There's even a bloody poem of 200 pages exalting his bravery!"

"I want _you_ to tell me about him, not some book… You knew him. I have to know everything I can. Can't you see? I have to be prepared. There will come the day when I'll have to face him. He won't accept my relationship with James. I know that. _You_ know that. Whether James shows him the broom or not, Harry Potter will find out the truth about James and me eventually. So I need to know more about him. I won't give up on James."

Draco smiled. He pulled his son closer and hugged him. Sometimes he wished he were as brave as Lucius. His son was so different from him. He wasn't afraid of his feelings. He wasn't afraid to fight for them. If he kept all that strength and certainty intact, Draco's past wouldn't stand a chance against his love for James. He was counting on that to protect Lucius from the truth.

"I'll tell you about Potter after Christmas, ok? But Lucius, when the time comes for you and James to face Harry Potter, let me handle him."

"Aren't you afraid of him?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, annoyed that his son thought he was a coward. "I'm not afraid of him. I just wish to avoid unpleasant things for as long as I can..."

"And how is that helpful? Wouldn't it be better if you just faced him once and for all?"

Once again, Lucius made him feel disconcerted. Putting that way, Draco certainly looked like a coward.

"I don't know if things would be better... Things between Harry and I are really complicated. And no, you cannot ask me what these things are," Draco cut Lucius off before he could begin his sentence. Lucius made a face. "But I'll tell you eventually. In the mean time, talk to James. Avoid a disaster. Ok?"

Lucius sighed. "Ok."

"Good boy. Now, let's go for a ride in my brand new BMW," said Draco with a grin.

Lucius frowned. "Can we afford a BMW?"

"We can indulge ourselves with a little Christmas present, right? It's Christmas after all. Besides, Luc, even though we are having a few financial difficulties, that doesn't mean we have to look poor as well. If we're going down, let's go down with dignity. I read that in a tapestry somewhere in our house..." Draco said playfully. "Come on, let's have some fun. We've still got plenty of money to spend. You don't have to worry about it."

Lucius nodded and followed his father as they went to the garage to enjoy the pleasures of their new BMW.

Tales of passion and hate between Harry and Draco would have to be postponed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry after his tenth ride on Foxy.

James smiled, pleased. Harry was mesmerised. His eyes were shining brightly, his cheeks were flushed and he looked positively happy. 'Incredible', 'brilliant', 'totally amazing' and 'a dream come true' were just some of the words he had used to describe Foxy. James wondered if he would keep them after finding out who had created the broom. In any case, he would only tell Harry after Christmas. He didn't want to risk ruining their Christmas party, not when he and Harry were finally having fun together.

"This is unbelievable!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't felt that alive since he had first mounted on a broom and discovered what it was like to fly. "I'm truly amazed! It's almost like this was made for _me_! I've always dreamt of having a broom with this type of quality. She is so fast! Are you sure this guy made this broom for his son? This isn't any ordinary broom, James. This is top of the line! This is for pros, not for mere students."

"Well... His son is... very skilful," said James carefully, wondering if Harry would connect that with Lucius. He didn't. Anyone else would. Lucius was the only one who could fly on the broom. Harry would know that in a second if he had seen Lucius flying at least once. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Harry had never seen Lucius playing Quidditch, so he only knew the boy's reputation by name. Since Harry didn't believe that Lucius was that good, he didn't link Foxy with him.

"Still..." Harry said caressing the broom like it was a pet. "The only person skilful enough in Hogwarts is you. You're the only one talented enough to ride on this."

'_Actually, it's Lucius'_, James added silently. How was it possible that Harry hadn't thought about that yet? Was he that much of a dimwit? Or did he hate the Malfoys so much that he preferred to deny Lucius' talent, to ignore it?

'I think it's because Draco wasn't as a talented flyer as his son is. Lucius is as good as dad. Father would be shocked if he saw Lucius flying at least once.'

"Can I show it to Ron at least?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, you promised to keep it a secret, remember?"

Harry nodded, but he didn't seem very pleased. "I don't get it... This guy is obviously the most talented designer I've ever come across. I find it hard to believe that he doesn't know how good he is. He must know! It's his creation after all. And it's ingenious."

"Some people don't care about fame... And some don't believe they have any real talent, even when they have it. They can't see how amazing they are..."

Harry looked at James intently. He wondered if his son was talking about himself. He thought the same thing about James. His son was amazingly talented, but he didn't believe in himself. Harry often blamed himself for that, especially after what had happened on James' birthday. Hermione with her nagging speech about him being a lousy father had opened up his eyes.

"James... When I push you so hard into doing something, it's because I don't like to see your talent being wasted. You have a tremendous talent for Quidditch. It'd make me so happy if you could just... believe in yourself."

"Why are saying this now?" James cut him off abruptly. "I wasn't talking about myself."

"Weren't you?" Harry asked.

"I know I'm good at Quidditch. But I'm not as good as you are..."

"You're even better," Harry stated.

James shook his head. "I'm not. You just say that because you're my father. You have to tell me that I'm the most talented, beautiful and smartest person in the whole world because that's what parents do. It doesn't mean it's true."

"I'm not saying that because I'm your father! I truly believe in your potential! You could out shadow anyone with your skills."

"But I don't want to. I don't hate Quidditch like I used to. That doesn't mean I'm willing to become a famous Quidditch player. That's not what I want. I thought about this a lot. I thought that my problem with Quidditch was because you kept forcing me to play and do those stupid ads for your company. But it isn't. I really don't want to play! I'm not the Quidditch type," James confessed.

Harry stared at him. "You never told me about this. I didn't know you disliked being in my ads..."

"Who wouldn't, dad? I don't like being in the spotlight! I'm shy and I hate to be the centre of attention. But you kept forcing me to do things I didn't want to all the time! It really pissed me off! You never once asked me if I wanted to do those things. You just assumed..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I didn't _force_ you to do anything, James! You say it as if I was a monster!" Harry thought he was, but it was hard to admit it aloud. "I saw the talent in you and I didn't want it to be wasted. If you had told me..."

"If I had told you what I really felt, you'd have been disappointed with me," James said with his head down.

"I would not!" Harry instantly denied.

"You would! I was afraid... I was afraid that... you'd hate me. You barely talk to me, Dad. You barely spend time with me. Every time you do you only talk about Quidditch and your stupid job! It was never about me; it was always about you. And the sad thing is, I don't know anything about you! And you don't know anything about me. You never cared to know! You only saw what you wanted to. You were so caught up in your own world you didn't realise what was happening to me."

James had tears in his eyes. He didn't expect their conversation to head that direction so quickly, but now that it had, he needed to take the poison out once and for all.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," said James softly. "Did you know that I'm the best student in Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes?"

"Of course I know," Harry said emotionally. "Neville never stops talking about you whenever I see him. He thinks you're great. Professor Angel and Niles also praise you a lot. I know about your success. I know what an excellent student you are. It's just..."

"Bullshit! You're ashamed of me because I'm more the academic type than the sportsman you want me to be. You always look at me like you're deeply disappointed. You make me feel like such a failure..." vented James.

Harry was completely shocked. He had no idea James felt that way. No wonder his son hated him so much. He took a deep breath. Then he walked towards the redhead boy slowly, his heart weighing in his chest. His hands were trembling when he touched his son's hair tenderly and carefully, almost as if he was afraid that James would flinch and run away.

The boy didn't do anything, though. He just stared back at his father with his big green eyes begging for understanding and love. Harry's self-hatred increased. If only he had died instead of Ginny... As a Quidditch player and businessman, Harry was the best. As a father, though, he was a mess. Ginny would have done a much better job at raising James. She would have never made him feel as unloved and unwanted like Harry had.

Harry noticed his son's tears falling freely, and he wiped them away.

"Don't cry... It breaks my heart to see you crying..." Harry whispered. "I never meant to hurt you. You must know that."

"You're crying, too," said James touching Harry's face.

Only then did Harry notice that he too was crying. He caught James' hands and squeezed them. Then he hugged James tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I don't think you're a failure," Harry muttered emotionally. "You're the only good thing about my life. You're perfect and I love you. I'm sorry if I made you think differently. I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Harry kissed James' cheek tenderly. "I'm really screwed up. But that has nothing to do with you."

"You never told me what it was like in the war... You never talk about mum..."

Harry bit his lower lip hard. He still didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't deny anything to his son when he looked so sad.

"That's because... it really hurts to talk about your mother... As for the war... it was too horrible. You know what wars are like. A lot of people die for stupid reasons. I lost people that were very dear to me because of Voldemort. I lost my parents, my godfather, the greatest mentor I ever had, some good friends, my wife... I guess... I was just trying to protect you by not speaking about these things. We live peaceful days now. I didn't want my past to overshadow you. I wanted you to live a normal life. In the end, I did a lousy job at that," said Harry sorrowfully. "Everything I've done so far was to protect you. It was out of love and concern for your future. I'm guilty of loving you so much that I don't know how to convey my feelings properly. You don't know how scared I am to lose you. You're my world. So please, don't say that you're a disappointment. You're my pride and joy. I'm proud of every little thing you do. I'm very proud of who you are."

It was James' turn to hug Harry tightly. The raven-haired man shut his eyes and cuddled James in his arms for a long time.

"Do you still hate me?" Harry asked.

"No," James answered in a whisper. "I only said that because you hurt me. But I don't hate you."

Harry smiled in relief. His heart didn't hurt so much after that. He felt that things between them were beginning to get on track.

"I want to know more about mum, and I want to know about the war," said James, looking at Harry intently. "This is a way of knowing you, too. I really want to know you, Dad."

Harry kissed James' forehead and stroked his hair. "Ok. I just need some time to adjust. This isn't easy for me."

They were interrupted by the turbulent arrival of Dobby. The small creature appeared running like mad with a vibrating phone in his hands. Dobby panted as he delivered the phone to James with his big ears down. Dobby was very afraid of Muggle technologies. He hated to answer the phone.

"The phone's been moving for a while, little Master, but I didn't know what to do!" Dobby exclaimed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it wouldn't stop moving on the table! It scared the other elves..." Dobby looked at Harry apologetically as if he knew he had just interrupted something big. Knowing Dobby, Harry was almost sure he had been spying on them.

The small mobile phone stopped vibrating only to start again a few seconds later, allowing James plenty of time to check on the ID caller. It was LM. He bit his lower lip. He then looked as Harry and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to answer that. It's... Max. We have to... discuss... some things... It's rather personal... It's about a girl he's seeing and..."

Harry smiled. "That's ok. We can finish our conversation later."

James didn't really want to end their conversation so suddenly, not when they were finally working things out. But Lucius wouldn't give up until he answered it. Besides, James missed his boyfriend too much, and he was dying to tell him about the moment he had just shared with Harry. His father looked so different from the cold businessman he used to be. With Harry being so nice and open, perhaps it would be safe to tell him that the broom he had just tried was Draco's, and that James had been dating Lucius for a while now.

James hugged Harry one last time and went to his room to call Lucius. The blond answered straight away.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? Why are you only calling me now? I've been ringing you for a while!" Lucius exclaimed on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry. I was with my dad," said James smiling. It seems like he couldn't stop grinning stupidly. He was too happy to care.

"Oh... Is everything ok?" Lucius sounded a little worried.

"Yes! Everything is great!" said James, lying on his bed and sighing happily. "He said he's not disappointed with me. He said he loves me!"

James looked like a child that had just discovered the map to a beautiful treasure. Lucius smiled.

"Of course he loves you, silly. I told you so," Lucius pointed out.

"You were right, Lucius! He was just scared. He hasn't told me everything yet, but I know he will. He's different. He's more warm and tender. He even spent the whole day with me! And we went flying together. It was fun. He didn't pressure me or anything. For the first time in our lives, we actually had fun together!" exclaimed James excitedly.

Lucius wished he were there to see his lovely radiant face. He felt a little jealous of Harry. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it. Lucius had managed to make James smile many times, but he was never able to make James sound so excited and happy about something.

But it was something else that disturbed Lucius in James' speech.

"I'm glad for you," Lucius said. "Does that mean your Dad flew on Foxy?"

"Yes! He loved it! He thinks it's perfect! You should have seen him, Lucius! His eyes were glowing so much! Foxy is perfect for him! And it's all thanks to your Dad! I'm almost convinced that it won't be a problem to tell Dad that Foxy belongs to you."

Lucius sighed. He was genuinely happy for James, and sad to be the one to pull his boyfriend back to reality.

"James... You can't tell your father that Foxy is mine. You can't tell him it's my father's creation."

"Why not? Didn't you hear what I just said? Dad is much more open and..."

"And you're being naive. Just because he's being nice to you for the first time it doesn't mean he will keep being nice once he finds out the truth about us and that broom," said Lucius bluntly.

James felt his heart cracking. "Why are you being so cruel? I just told you that..."

"I'm sorry, James, but let me remind you that not so long ago you were bitching about Potter and what a lousy father he was!"

"He admitted that he was lousy!" James counter-attacked, upset.

"That's great! But that doesn't mean he will accept you and me!" replied Lucius.

"You were the one who kept saying that I should give my father a chance and now you're being so pessimistic!"

"I'm not! I'm just being realistic! You and your Dad are working things out, but Rome wasn't built in a day, right? These things take time. You two are just rediscovering each other. That doesn't mean he will accept everything you tell him! I talked to my father and..."

"You talked to your father! About what?"

"Well, he found out about our plan and..."

"He found out?" James was almost hysterical. "Why did you have to tell him?"

"I had to! Besides, he figured everything out pretty much on his own!" Lucius answered, losing his patience as well. "Will you listen? My Dad doesn't think it is a good idea to tell yours that he created Foxy. He appreciates what we're trying to do, but he thinks your father will be very mad at you for showing him Foxy. So... since you've already shown him... Don't mention my father."

"Maybe Dad won't mind so much...I mean, they were enemies, but your dad did work for the Order of the Phoenix!"

"I'm really sorry, James. I'm sorry for ruining your moment... But my dad sounded pretty serious. He thinks it's better if you don't mention his name at all. He thinks that the consequences will be too severe. He doesn't want you to suffer. I don't want you to suffer."

For the first time since they had been dating, James felt very angry with Lucius to the point that he really hated him. He was angry because he knew his boyfriend had a point, and he was probably right about Harry's reaction. But James wished his illusions about his father could linger a lot longer. At least until Christmas was over. Unfortunately, Lucius had crushed his hopes in the most hideous way. He felt like crying again.

"Jimmy... Are you there? Please, talk to me," said Lucius softly, almost regretfully.

"I... I don't know what to say to Dad now. He's seen the broom. He's dying to know who the person is that made it. You're such a jerk! Why did you have to tell me this now?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "Because I had to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You hurt me, you idiot! A lot!"

"James, listen..."

"The sad thing is that you're probably right and this is all a big illusion," James said dejectedly. "But even so... now that I've started this, I have to finish it. No matter what the consequences are... I have to keep going. So forgive me, Lucius. I have to know. I need to know _everything_ about my Dad."

Lucius trembled slightly. Then he sighed, defeated. "I understand. Just... remember that you have my Portkey. And that I love you. A lot. I really miss you."

It was James' time to sigh. "I love you, too. That's why I have to keep going. I can't stop now. You taught me how fight for what I believe and for who I am."

"I know... Somehow I have a bad feeling about this though. Ever since I talked to Dad... He sounded really worried, James. This hate between your father and him is much deeper and darker than we can even imagine. Something really bad happened between them. I'm afraid your father won't understand when you tell him about us. But if you must go on, then I want you to know that I'm here for you. Come to me. You don't have to face everything alone."

James gulped. He was having a bad feeling about the whole thing as well. But something inside him impelled him to move forward.

"I'll wait until after Christmas to tell him everything. And if he reacts badly, I'll Portkey myself to your house. But... a part of me still wants to believe that he'll understand. I know he'll fret... but perhaps he'll accept it after a while..."

"Perhaps, James. Perhaps... Good luck."

"Thanks. You too."

They smiled at the same time, but with sadness.

"I love you," said Lucius.

"I love you, too," answered James.

_TBC… _

**_A/N_**_: Phew! I thought I wouldn't be able to update today. But here it is! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, and to my lovely beta Alice. Things will get ugly from now on! Aren't they ever? XD Evil teaser: _

"_Stop it! You're being cruel!" _

_"I'm being honest!" _

_"No! Why are you doing this to me? You can't possibly love Lucius Malfoy!" _

_"But I do!" _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Ch15**

The Christmas party at the Weasley house was always noisy and warm. There were many Christmas ornaments spread around the house. Colourful floating candles decorated the kitchen and the living room. A big pine tree stood next to the fireplace with shining little stars, red, green and yellow singing lights, a long thread of popcorn and enchanted little cookie men hung in its branches. The house seemed to be alive, but that was always the case in The Burrow.

James loved the place. He enjoyed spending time in his grandparents' house and watch Molly stuff him with all kinds of food while telling him stories about his mother's childhood. It still amazed him that Arthur, his grandfather, was so fascinated with all things Muggle-related.

It was always funny to watch as Fred and George teased their poor mother with their usual mischief, and how Fleur's daughters, Giovanna and Danielle, never got tired of using their charms to make their uncles give them exactly what they wanted. That fact irritated Vanessa and Vivian, who usually spent the whole day trying to think of a way to upset them.

It was also funny to watch how Hermione kept slapping Ron's hand every time he went to the table to steal away some chocolate biscuits, telling him to watch his diet.

James particularly liked his Uncle Charlie, who had the most interesting stories about dragons. James felt even closer to him now that he knew a lot more about dragons thanks to Lucius' fascination for magical creatures – and dragons specifically.

James had always had the impression that Harry was the only strange element amongst them. Harry acted as if he didn't belong, as if he was the odd man out. After a few glasses of wine and butterbeer, though, Harry seemed to become another person altogether. He laughed at Arthur's jokes, let himself be embraced by Molly as if he were one of her sons, and reminisced his school days with the same excitement as Ron and Hermione.

The house only became silent and gloomy when they took a few minutes to pray for Ginny, or when Percy Weasley was brought up by one of the twins – who still couldn't forgive their brother for turning his back on their parents. After that the general mood went back to its normal pace – a lot of talking, laughing, drinking, dancing and singing.

Then it was time for the exchanging of gifts, the funniest part of the night. Fred and George always managed to give something totally unexpected and funny to everybody, to Vanessa and Vivian's delight.

After midnight, the adults gathered by the fireplace to reminisce the good – and sometimes horrible – old days and discuss politics. While Patrick and Danielle, the smaller ones, kept playing with their toys, Vanessa, Vivian, Eliza and Giovanna gathered in one of the upstairs rooms to talk about boys and school. Max, James and Pierre joined them a few minutes later, and they had a great time together.

Around 2 a.m., Pierre found a big leather scrapbook under the bed that used to be Ron's. James' breath got caught in his throat as he saw many pictures of Harry, Hermione and Ron when they were adolescents. But the ones that really touched him were the pictures of his mother and Harry. In all of them they looked radiant and in love. James almost didn't recognize his father as the same serious person who had raised him. There was another one where James was being held and kissed by Ginny while Harry looked at them both with amorous eyes. Vanessa and Vivian exclaimed in delight at the sight of baby James, but protested when James beat them into taking that photo from the album and putting it in his pocket.

At every turn of page James became more and more fascinated. He stroked a photo where Ginny stood alone and smiled for the camera. His mother was so beautiful. She had died at such a young age. The feeling of loss was so strong that James didn't even notice the tears escaping from the corner of his eyes.

Most of the time he pretended that not having a mother around didn't make any difference in his life. But the truth was that it did make a huge impact on him, and perhaps he would have grown up less lonely had she been around. It was painful to watch Hermione embrace Max tightly and kiss him. Although Hermione used to do that to him, it wasn't the same. She wasn't his mother.

How he wished that his mother were still with him. James spent too much time complaining about Harry's behaviour. He wanted to know more about Ginny. He knew she was brave and kind-hearted, and a little mischievous at times. But he wanted to know every little detail about the woman that had given birth to him and had been taken away from him way too soon.

"Are you ok?" asked Pierre softly. He had always been more sensitive than the others.

James looked at his cousin as if he had just noticed that he was there. Taking his distraction as cue, Max took everyone out of the room so James could have some privacy. Before he closed the door behind him, he winked at James. The redhead smiled back at him fondly and then focused his attention on the scrapbook again.

He was admiring the effects of the sunlight on Ginny's hair in a photograph that had been taken in the backyard of his house when Eliza entered the room. James glanced at her distractedly as she sat next to him in bed. She had a strange glow in her eyes, but he was too distracted to notice.

"Aunt Ginny was gorgeous," said Eliza very close to James.

"Yes, she was," answered James with a sad smile.

"You look like her," she pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess… Someone said I looked a lot more like dad, though."

"I don't think so. You only have Uncle Harry's eyes. The lips, the nose, the hair... they're all very similar to Aunt Ginny's. Well, you do have a messy hair like your father's."

James smiled. "Yeah, this hair is a curse."

Eliza stroked James' hair tenderly and said very close to his ear, "I think your hair is beautiful."

James turned around to face her and her lips smashed his in an awkward kiss. The redhead jumped away from the bed and the scrapbook fell to the floor. He was shocked at her boldness. Eliza looked at him expectantly. James thinned his lips worriedly.

"Look, Eliza, I… We shouldn't do this. We're cousins," he tried to reason.

"So what? Nobody cares! You know wizards are not like the Muggles when it comes to those things. It's common for cousins to get married."

"Even so…This is… I mean… I can't," he mumbled.

"You know I love you, don't you? I'd do anything for you," she declared passionately, to his distress.

James knew how persistent she could be, so there was only one way to stop her. He would have to tell her that he couldn't reciprocate her feelings because he was already in love with someone else.

"Eliza… I… I already have someone I like," he said.

"Nonsense. You don't like _him_. You know it's not normal for boys to be together."

Her sentence almost froze his heart. James gulped.

"What?"

"You and Lucius Malfoy. I know you've been seeing him. I saw it once…" she sounded very upset as she remembered the episode. James went pale. "You were swimming in the lake… and he was kissing you… But as much as I felt heartbroken at the time, I convinced myself that I should do nothing because you'd realise eventually that things between you and him couldn't possibly work out. I talked about it with my friends…"

"They know?" James asked, trying desperately not to panic.

"No, I didn't tell them your secret! I would never do something like that! Although some people don't care about same-sex relations, there're a lot of people who do. They would make fun of you. I would never allow something like that!" exclaimed Eliza. "No. I just asked my friends if it was common for boys to… be with other boys _that_ way. They told me it's normal when they're teenagers… Boys like to experience new things, or so they said. But eventually they stop being silly and find themselves a girlfriend. So I wasn't very worried. I'm still waiting…"

James was dumbfounded. He seemed to find himself at a loss for words. What could he say in a situation like this?

"Eliza… Even if that was the case… Even if… I was just… experimenting… with Lucius… I can't be with you. I don't love you."

Her lips quivered and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I… That's ok. I love you enough for both of us."

James shook his head at the absurdity of everything. "I'm sorry, Eliza. I like you, but I'm not in love with you. I see you as a younger sister."

"It doesn't matter. You need a girlfriend, right? Or at least you'll need one to stop those rumours from going around that you're gay. You wouldn't want your dad to find out."

So there really were rumours. James sighed. Of course there were. Vivian and Vanessa made sure to set the girls' imaginations on fire with those ridiculous photomontages. A sudden panic began to build up inside him, but he tried to keep himself together.

"I don't need a girlfriend," he stated.

"Of course you do! We have to prove them wrong!" she said, standing up and walking towards him. "You're not gay."

"I am," he confessed feebly.

She widened her eyes. "No, you're not! You're lying. You're just confused. It's ok. You haven't had a girlfriend yet. Once you do..."

"I'm not lying, and I'm not confused! Look… You're too young. You're not really in love with me. You just think you are because once upon a time the whole family told you a stupid story about me being a prince, and you kept that image in your head... I'm not perfect, Eliza. I'm not your prince. But you'll find someone to love you..."

"Stop it! You're being cruel!"

"I'm being honest!"

"No! Why are you doing this to me? You can't possibly love Lucius Malfoy!"

"But I do!"

That was it. That was the beginning of his downfall. The moment he let those words come out, it caused a violent chain reaction. Eliza was so upset that she lost control of her emotions. And just like a spoiled child who had just been denied her favourite toy, she slapped James hard in the face and began to cry.

"You can't!" she screamed. "He's not only a boy, but he's a Malfoy! Everybody knows that your father hates the Malfoys! He'll never allow you to be with him! If you don't leave Lucius and stay with me I'll tell your father everything!"

James looked at her with a horrified expression. "You're out of control! You don't know what you're talking about! You think that you'll make me love you by threatening me? You won't! You're being silly!"

"If you don't do as I tell you, I'll go downstairs right now and tell everyone your dirty little secret!" she continued, blinded by hate.

James couldn't believe her. She wouldn't have the courage to do something like that. He watched her closely, wondering where that sweet little girl had gone. He stared at her blushed face and dishevelled appearance, and then it struck him.

"You're drunk!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

She was and therefore didn't really know what she was doing. Eliza was being guided by her uncontrollable emotions. Had she been sober, she would have never done any of that. James took pity on her, but that only made the situation get worse. Eliza didn't want this help. The only thing she wanted from him was his love, and that already belonged to someone else.

She dashed downstairs before James could stop her and made a dramatic entrance in the living room. Hermione and Ron almost had a heart attack when they saw her crying hysterically. Everyone went quiet. James appeared a few seconds later and his eyes quickly searched for Max's. His best friend immediately understood what had happened – although he didn't know the seriousness of their conversation. The others remained puzzled.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked as she tried to calm down Eliza. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"James? What happened?" Ron asked.

James was incapable of opening his mouth. He began to feel dizzy and out of breath.

"James doesn't like me," he heard Eliza say from far away. "He likes Lucius Malfoy! They are dating! I saw them kissing! Why does he like him, Mum? Why doesn't he like me?"

Hermione put her hand over her heart, thunderstruck.

"Shut up, Eliza! Don't be silly!" Max exclaimed, trying to make her sister stop. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

James could feel his legs losing their strength. He leaned against the wall for support. He heard many voices speaking at once, but he couldn't hear anything specific anymore. His eyes met a pair of icy green ones, and his world came crumbling down.

"What's she talking about?" asked Harry standing in front of him with a scary expression. "Answer me. Is this true?"

"Of course it isn't!" Max said quickly since his friend was still unable to speak.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to James. James. Answer me. NOW!" Harry shouted. "Tell me this is a sick joke."

"Harry, go easy on him. Of course this isn't true. Eliza is drunk… She's obviously confused and doesn't know what she's saying. I bet this is Vivian and Vanessa's doing!" said Hermione very upset.

Vivian and Vanessa instantly denied. They were guilty, though.

"Wait a minute! Why are you blaming this on our girls?" complained George.

"Who else would drink alcohol behind our backs and encourage the younger ones to do the same thing?" Hermione asked.

George and Hermione began to argue with each other. Ron and Mia, knowing the characters of their children very well, tried to appease them. Mr and Mrs Weasley tried to meddle in. Eliza kept crying about not being good enough for James while Max scolded her.

Meanwhile, Harry was still staring at James and waiting for an answer. Deep inside his heart he wanted to believe that it was all a lie, a delusion of a smashed little girl that should know better than to drink at her age. But there was another part of his heart that believed it to be true because the same thing had happened to him once. He couldn't allow that to happen again. He would never allow his son to be involved in such a shameful relationship.

"JAMES! Answer me!" Harry shook James until he got a reaction from him.

"YES! IT'S TRUE! ARE YOU HAPPY? IT'S TRUE! I'M GAY, I LOVE LUCIUS AND WE'RE DATING!" James shouted.

Harry let go of him quickly, as if James had some contagious disease. The room went gravely silent.

"You…" Harry began. He felt his anger rising uncontrollably. His encounter with Draco was still fresh on his mind, which only made things worse for James. "How could you? How… Are you trying to hurt me? ARE YOU TRYING TO DISGRACE ME?"

"This isn't about you! It's about me! I have nothing to be ashamed of!" James exclaimed.

"You have everything to be ashamed of! No son of mine is a bloody faggot! Do you hear me? And how dare you kiss a Malfoy? I warned you about that boy! I TOLD YOU HE WAS DANGEROUS! YOU LET YOURSELF BE SEDUCED BY HIS EVILNESS! HE'S ONLY USING YOU, YOU STUPID FOOL! HIS FATHER IS PROBABLY PLOTTING SOMETHING AGAINST ME AND LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK! YOU WON'T BE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN!"

James began to cry silently, but he tried as hard as he could to keep his chin high. "He was right about you. He told me you wouldn't understand… He told me it was all an illusion. He told me this would happen…"

"SHUT UP! Don't speak nonsense! Can't you see what you're saying? He's turned you against me! That's his game! He won't stop it until he's destroyed my family completely, that son of a bitch!"

"I WON'T SHUT UP!" James shouted back. "He never encouraged me to turn against you! On the contrary! He keeps telling me to give you a chance! It's _you_ who sabotages our relationship! So what if I like Lucius? You can't stop me from loving him! You can pull me out of Hogwarts but I won't leave him! At least he loves me! You don't love me at all! You don't even try to understand me! I'm telling you that I like him but you won't listen!"

"I'm listening all right! And it's precisely because I love you that I'm doing this! You won't go back to school, and you won't get in touch with that boy ever again! That's my final word on the subject! I can't believe you! You're too naïve! You think that boy loves you? He's toying with you! He's using you! His father is probably behind all this! I should have killed him when I had the chance! THAT BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH!"

A window exploded, frightening everybody.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione shouted.

"CALM DOWN?" Another window blew up. Harry's eyes were bloodshot. "You're telling me to calm down after listening to such blasphemy coming out of my son's mouth? Didn't you just hear what he said? He's _in love_ with that bastard's son! A boy! And a bloody MALFOY! This is a fucking nightmare! I knew Malfoy was up to something! He came back for a reason! He came back to make my life a living hell again! To think that he would stoop so low as to use his own son to hurt mine and hurt me in the process! But he'll pay! This time I won't let anyone stop me from getting my revenge!"

"Harry, dear, I'm sure it's not what it looks like!" said Molly trying to appease him. "Maybe Draco doesn't even know what's going on…"

"I can't believe you, Molly! Why do you always take that bastard's side?"

"Draco was not responsible for..."

James didn't hear what his grandmother was saying since everyone began to speak at the same time again. Taking advantage of the fact that Harry was now arguing with Molly and Arthur instead of James, Max went to his friend and held him. The twins went to his side, too, and wrapped their arms around him protectively. But James didn't feel any warmth coming from them. His soul was deadly cold.

Harry turned his attention to his son again and said, "That's it! We're leaving." He grabbed James by the arm and dragged him to the front door. "I'm not staying in a house where people think is normal for my son to be... FUCK! I don't even want to think about it! And you!" he shouted at James. "You're not leaving your bedroom until I say so!"

"Harry, dear, be reasonable! You _know_ he's innocent!" Molly said, and something in her voice made Harry shiver.

He wondered if she knew the truth about that day, and he panicked. He didn't look at her. He couldn't stand to face her. He was too ashamed of himself and that whole situation. What if he saw the horrible truth in her eyes? What if she accused _him_ of abandoning Ginny that day? What if she told _James_ about it? He would die of shame.

"Harry! You're hurting James! Let go of him!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, do something!"

Ron didn't have to do anything. It was James who pulled away from his father violently, opened the door and ran outside.

"JAMES!" Harry shouted, running after him.

James stopped in the middle of the snow. The snowflakes quickly covered his hair and fell on his eyelashes mingling with his tears. He looked frightened, afflicted but determined. Harry feared the determination he saw in his eyes.

"James..."

"If I'm such a disgrace, then it's better if you stay away from me," James stated. His words slashed Harry's heart. "I'm not your son anymore, and you know what? I don't give a fuck! You were never my father anyway! You never cared about me! But there's someone out there that does! MALFOY MANOR!" James shouted unexpectedly, vanishing in the air.

Harry fell to the fluffy snow with his hands in his head, and he let out a strangled cry. Molly ran towards him and wrapped him up in a blanket. Hermione and Ron stayed beside him, but Harry ignored all of them.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked amongst his tears. "My son was taken away from me, and it's all that bastard's fault! Wasn't it enough that he destroyed me once?" Harry suddenly stood up. "Did he just shout Malfoy Manor? Was that what he said?"

"Yes," said Molly sadly.

"He went _there_?" Harry was beside himself. "I'll definitely kill that son of a bitch!"

"Harry, would you calm down? You won't do your son any good if you go after him like this! He won't listen to you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stop telling me to calm down! He's _my_ son! He can't do this! Malfoy can't use my son to hurt me! I'll have to tell him... I'll have to tell James the truth about Ginny's death. It's the only way to separate him from that boy..." Harry's lunatic expression scared Hermione.

"You know, we tried to tell you this a long time ago! You should have told him everything, Harry. It was you who chose to _protect_ him from the truth. You can't tell him _now_! He's distressed, confused and angry! You can't place such a burden on him! He'll suffer too much!"

"He'll get through it... What matters now is to get him away from those bastards, show him what the Malfoys really are."

"You won't win your son's trust like this, Harry. He'll hate you for it," Hermione tried to reason.

"He'll hate me now but thank me someday."

"Ron, say something!"

"What do you want me to say? I don't like this as much as Harry! I would go berserk if Max was in James' shoes!"

"Thank you, Ron. I'm going to Malfoy Manor right now! Don't try to stop me," Harry stated to all of them.

"Harry..." Mrs Weasley called him softly. Harry had no choice but to look at her. "Just remember something. James and Draco's son don't deserve to pay for their fathers' mistakes. This anger of yours has nothing to do with James and everything to do with Draco."

"Molly, he's using my son against me!"

"You don't know that. That's why you have to be careful, or you might damage things between you and James forever."

Harry shook his head. "No. This is for James' own good! I won't rest until he's with me again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Sir... Someone has just appeared in the living room, Sir!" said the house-elf, shaking Draco until he woke up. "We tied him down but he's quite restless! We do not know what to do, Sir."

Draco grunted something. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to make sense of the world around him. He stood up groggily and put on a beautiful fancy silver dressing gown. Then he walked to the stairs faltering. He had drunk a Sleeping draught with a glass of scotch a few hours ago and he was still feeling sleepy and dizzy. He couldn't understand why he had been woken up in the first place when he hadn't had a decent night of sleep in quite a while. He thought he had specifically ordered his house-elves not to disturb him after midnight unless the house was on fire. What had Tinklebell said to him? Nothing about fire, but something about a person in his living room.

Draco stood dead on his tracks as the idea just sank in. He fumbled his dressing gown in search for his wand and found nothing. He growled, upset. He couldn't believe someone had the nerve to break into his house at Christmas.

"You said there's someone tied down in my living room. Did you ask for his name?" he asked Tinklebell.

"No, Sir..." said the house-elf with her ears down.

Draco sighed. He wasn't very worried, though. It wasn't the first time something like that happened. Ever since he had come back to the UK, reporters from the Daily Prophet kept trying to break into his house for a scoop, or like one of them said to him, they wanted to take pictures of him dancing naked in the moonlight while preparing a dark potion. Draco smiled bitterly at the memory.

"What does he look like? I hope it's not Graham from the Daily Prophet again..."

"He's a young man, Sir, with vivid red hair and big green eyes. He's crying... I feel bad for him... But we don't know him, Sir, so we have to be careful. He kept asking for Master Lucius, though... says he knows young Master."

"What...? Merlin! It can't be! Is it James?" Draco asked himself, running towards the living room as fast as he could. "Stupid house-elves! He's just a kid. What harm could he do?"

He slammed the door open, and his heart clutched as he spotted James tied down on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He knelt down beside him and ordered the house-elves to release him immediately. When James saw himself free, he held Draco tightly by reflex. Draco was surprised at first, but he slowly stroked James' hair until the boy stopped shaking in his arms.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked when James wiped his tears away angrily for showing his weakness in front of Draco.

"Can I stay here? I have nowhere else to go..." James said in a low voice.

Draco didn't like to hear that at all. He snapped to call the attention of Tinklebell and asked her to bring James a glass of water. Then he answered, "You can stay here... but you've got to tell me what the matter is. Why are you here? How did you get here in the first place?"

"Portkey," answered Lucius as he entered the room.

While James ran to his boyfriend and hugged him, Draco took the time to scanned James' fingers. When he found his ring, he sighed.

"Lucius... That portkey is not a toy, you know?"

"I lent it to James in case something happened... I don't regret it. He's here, isn't it? It means his father was horrible to him," Lucius said defiantly.

"I bet Potter is head over heels by now..." Draco grimaced.

"He won't miss me. He found out that I was gay and that I was dating Lucius... He told me I was a disgrace," said James feebly, his hands clenching on Lucius' robes. "I'm not his son anymore... I don't want to see him ever again."

Draco's heart beat erratically as he heard that. So Potter already knew about Lucius and James. Pandora's Box had just been opened. There would be hell to pay.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. You're safe now," said Lucius, hugging him protectively.

Draco sighed heavily. _'Stupid and careless young love,' _he thought. _'The nightmares have only just begun...' _His head began to throb.

"I'm sure he didn't call _you_ a disgrace... He probably said 'do you want to disgrace me' or something," said Draco with his mind lost in the past.

Lucius made a face. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really. He thinks the whole situation is a disgrace, not James in particular. He has a point, you know? I warned you, boys... A Malfoy and a Potter together... It's an explosive combination. Potter would never take this lightly..."

"Why not, Dad? Don't we deserve to be happy? Why do we have to pay for your mistakes?" Lucius asked.

"Merlin, Lucius! You know why! Besides... There's a lot you don't know. I know Potter's moods very well... He'll be very pissed off when he gets here," Draco said bitterly. "Ah! The water! Let James drink it, Luc. I'd give you something stronger but you're still underage. Plus, I have to be very careful about what I give you while you're in my house. I don't want Potter accusing me of anything else other than kidnapping..."

James choked as he realised the implications of what Draco had just said. Draco patted his back gently.

"There, there, James. Don't worry... If you want to stay here, I don't have any objections. But... I don't think Lucius and I will have the time to give you a proper tour around the house, or tell you any funny stories about our ancestors," he sneered. "In fact, I don't believe you'll even get to know the guest room..."

"Why not?"

Draco didn't have to say anything. A big explosion on the front door was answer enough. It was too soon, but Draco knew it would happen eventually.

"MALFOY!" he heard the shouting and winced slightly.

"Lucius, take James to the room next to yours using the secret passage in the library and stay there for a while," Draco ordered.

"MALFOY!" he heard it again.

He poured himself a drink with trembling hands and then drank it all in one gulp to get ready for the hurricane called Harry Potter.

_TBC… _

_A/N: Ok. I'm prepared to receive death threats after this chapter, and the next one. XD I'm practicing Tai Chi Chuan now, so I'll try hard not to get anxious about it. The BIG moment has almost arrived. Harry and Draco will meet at last! Place your bets! Bittersweet or just bitter? Hope to see ya all soon! A big thanks to everybody reviewing or simply reading the story. And to my beta Alice, all the best! _

_Evil teaser: _

_"Always in denial, Potter.__ Don't you ever get tired?" _

_Harry spit on Draco's face, grabbed him by the collar and said very close to Draco's mouth, "Keep provoking me... You know I just need one reason to kill you..." _

_"You've got a reason," Draco snarled, breathing on Harry's lips. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rating**: R

**Ch16**

For Harry, meeting Draco's icy silver-blue eyes was like being swirled back to the past when they last saw each other. The silky and diaphanous silver dressing gown Draco was wearing confused his senses for a moment. Draco looked absolutely beautiful under the pale moonlight.

The feelings of love and hate mingled in Harry's heart, making it difficult to breathe. He drew out his wand, thirsty for blood and more. Draco remained still. All Harry wanted was a motive, just one, to justify his violent feelings. But Draco remained as impassive and cold as the weather outside.

Harry took a deep breath and asked his heart to slow down its pace. No matter how mesmerising Draco was, he couldn't let himself be distracted. He was a man on a mission. He was there to rescue his son, never mind that James had gone to the Manor on his own free will.

"Where is my son?" Harry snarled. He hated himself for not being able to stop some crazy and lustful thoughts from crossing his mind.

"I told Lucius to take him to one of our guest rooms," said Draco with a drawling voice.

Harry felt shivers down his spine. He loved that silky, hoarse voice that seemed to wrap around him smoothly until his heart was trapped and lost forever.

Too many years of repressed anger and desire hung between them. Harry wanted to strangle Draco, to beat him up, to fuck him senseless until he was gasping and screaming for more. The feeling was so strong he thought he would pass out. He was absolutely mortified with himself. He needed to get a grip, and fast. He wasn't there to shag Draco. He was there for his son.

'Shit! That's why I hate him so much. He must have done something to me! What else would explain my insanity when I'm around him? I tried so hard to stay away... Why does he pull me back? Why does he bewitch me like this?'

"JAMES!" shouted Harry. He'd better start focusing on his son and his anger.

"He'll come down soon, Potter," said Draco. "I told him he could stay under the condition that he talks to you."

"YOU WHAT?" Harry got closer to Draco ready to jump on him. Draco trembled at their proximity. To know that he wasn't the only one affected by their encounter made Harry a little happy. "You'll let him stay here? What a joke! You do know I can report you for kidnapping, right? You gave my son a portkey that led straight to your house!"

"I didn't give him anything!" Draco replied. "I gave that portkey to _Lucius_, who gave it to your son in case he needed it. Lucius was under the impression that you could turn into a Dementor and suck out James' happiness at any moment. I wonder where he's got that idea, considering how sane you are! How can you accuse me of kidnapping James if he came here on his free will? Your son is afraid of _you_, Potter, not me!"

"Bullshit! This is all _your_ fault! You poisoned him against me! You made him hate me!"

Draco gave a hollow laugh. "I don't have that much power, Potter, although I'd love to. No, dear Potter. Unfortunately, you're the one to blame for losing your son's respect. The credit is all yours! I see what happened... You let the past get in the way, didn't you? I know." Draco's eyes shone brightly as if he had just made a major discovery. "I know what you're afraid of. You fear him finding out where daddy was when his mother was killed."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Harry lost it. He punched Draco, who fell to the floor.

Harry looked like an enraged lion ready to tear his prey apart. Draco licked the thread of blood on his lips and smiled evilly.

"Things were always rough between us. We were never satisfied with the old lovers' routine, right Potter. There always has to be a little blood, slashing, kicking and cursing in our fucked-up relationship. And what a fuck that was," Draco said with a sneer.

"FUCK YOU!" He went for Draco's throat before the blond could stand up, and he put just enough pressure on his grip to make him scared. The problem was that Draco hardly ever got scared of Harry. "Give me back my son! Things between us ended a long time ago! He's nothing to do with it!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. But you don't get it, do you? I'm not guilty, Potter! I was never guilty!" Draco felt the grip tightened a little around his neck. He made a face. "All right. I was guilty of a lot of things! But not of _that_. And not of stealing your son away from you. You've pushed him away on your own, Potter. I had nothing to do with it. He happened to fall in love with Lucius for one of those fucked-up ironies of fate... I don't like it, either, but there's nothing I can do! They love each other! I've seen them together! It's real! They're the real thing."

"Stop being ridiculous! There's no way my son is in love with yours! He must be bewitched!"

Draco dared to laugh. "Everybody in love is bewitched, not necessarily by the meanings of magic... But love _is_ magic, isn't?"

"Cut the crap and tell me exactly where I can find James so we can get out of this shit hole as fast as we can. I can't stand to be in the same room with you. I can't stand to even look at you!"

"Bullshit, and we both know it," Draco said provocatively. "Your problem is that you were never able to forget about me. And you still want me. Like I want you."

Those words whispered in such a sexy timbre made Harry feel tingles down his spine. Draco placed his hands on Harry's and slowly pulled them away from his neck. Harry gulped. Draco's touch burned him. He might have been very weak to that voice, that stare and that touch in the past, but they wouldn't be his downfall now. He knew better than to fall under Draco's spell, no matter how seductive it was.

Harry needed to save James from having the same fate. The Malfoys were bad news. James would have to know that in the most horrible way.

"You're wrong. I don't want you. I was stupid once, but not anymore. I feel sick just by looking at you now," Harry said with contempt.

"Always in denial, Potter. Don't you ever get tired?"

Harry spit on Draco's face, grabbed him by the collar and said very close to Draco's mouth, "Keep provoking me... You know I just need one reason to kill you..."

"You've got a reason," Draco snarled, breathing on Harry's lips. "A legitimate one according to _you_. And now I've given you another one. Your son is with me. I have him in my possession just to spite you. You can end this tonight, Potter. You can end everything. The agony, the sorrow, the longing... You can finish me. I'm at your mercy. So go ahead and kill me. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I can remember. I deserve to die. I confess. So end this. Now!"

Harry saw the seriousness in Draco's eyes and he got scared. He got even more scared because a part of him really wanted to go through with it. Draco was usually such a coward, but when it came to Harry he suddenly became bold and sassy. It was infuriating.

"Mutter the words... mutter the killing curse like you mean it," Draco whispered, brushing his mouth on Harry's very softly. His lips were hypnotic, and so was his voice. The fabric of Draco's dressing gown was driving him crazy. His perfume was bewitching his senses. If things kept going like that, Harry would do it all right, but not what Draco wanted him to. He would do something else, something sweaty and dirty and hot. Something he had been dreaming of for a long time. Something that made him wake up in the dead of the night sometimes panting and craving for release. Something he was very ashamed of.

That was the problem. He still wanted Draco. He wanted that slimy bastard even though he was responsible for his wife's death. Harry was scum. He hated himself, and he deserved only hatred from others. He stared at Draco and gulped. Looking at those silver-grey eyes was like drawing into a turbulent ocean.

"What're you doing? LET GO OF MY DAD!" shouted Lucius, running towards them and attacking Harry.

"Lucius, stop it!" James shouted behind him.

"Let go of me, you brat!" Harry complained, falling to the side with Lucius on top of him and trying to detain the boy's punches. He hated to admit it, but Lucius Malfoy was pretty strong for a sixteen-year-old.

"Lucius, you heard James! Get off!" Draco ordered when he recovered. He stood up with some difficulty and gathered all the strength he had left to pull his son away from Harry. "What did I tell you about not punching our guests?" Draco sneered.

Lucius made a face. "He was all over you! Why did you let him?"

Draco looked at Harry, who stared back at him intensely. "Because it's fun," answered Draco with his usual sarcasm. "It's always fun to be under Potter..."

Harry blushed violently. He quickly pulled himself together and stared at James.

"Let's go, James!" he ordered. "You don't belong in here. You know nothing about them. They're hideous people. I'm ready to forgive your homosexual tendencies, but I'll never accept you dating a Malfoy!"

"You forgive his _homosexual tendencies_?" Draco asked, amused. "Why, Potter... If only James knew the truth..."

"SHUT UP, MALFOY! I'm talking to my son! This is a private conversation! You have no right...!"

"I have all the right in the world, considering this is my house!" Draco replied more seriously this time. "And you call this _talking_? How can you talk to your son like that? Who the hell are you to say that you'll forgive his homosexual tendencies? For Merlin's sake! I understand now why your kid is so desperate to be away from you that he'd rather be with me! You're horrible!"

"_I'm_ horrible?" Harry laughed madly. "I'm horrible... After everything I've done... I'm the horrible one! That's really precious coming from you!"

"He's right. You're horrible," said James feebly.

Harry turned to his son. "You wouldn't say that if you knew anything about me! Who the hell freed the world from Voldemort? Me!"

"And Snape. Let's not forget that," Draco pointed out coldly. "You might deliberately leave him out of your tales of adventure, but you know he played a big part in your victory over Voldemort."

"Snape? Snape is a murderer!"

"He did what he had to! He chose you over Dumbledore!"

"He killed Dumbledore in cold-blood!"

"It tore him apart to do it! But it was necessary!"

"It was necessary to save your ass, you bastard! There was another way!"

"There wasn't, and you know it! And he didn't do it just for me! He did because Dumbledore ordered him to! The old man was dying anyway! He couldn't risk his best spy! It would've ruined everything the Order had worked so hard to accomplish!"

James and Lucius stared at each other, wondering where that conversation would lead them. They realised, stunned, that they really didn't know anything about their parents' past. They knew them by reputation. James knew Harry was a big hero. Lucius knew that Draco had been a spoiled brat who turned to the good side in the end. But that was it. They didn't know the details. James didn't know how much Harry had suffered, and how many things and people he had lost. He just assumed he knew, but he had no idea. With Lucius, the same thing happened. The only advantage Lucius had was that he knew some of his father's stories because Draco made sure to tell him. Harry and James didn't have an open dialogue.

"You mean that Uncle Severus killed the previous Headmaster? The most powerful wizard that ever existed?" Lucius asked.

"_Uncle Severus_? You still keep in touch with that old bat?" Harry made a face of contempt. "Why am I even surprised? See, James? See what kind of people they are? Mingling themselves with a murderer... Snape is someone who should be in Azkaban keeping your father company, Malfoy!"

Draco froze at the mention of his father. Lucius didn't know half of the things his grandfather had done, and he had no intention of telling him. His son didn't have to know what a horrible person Lucius was. Harry wouldn't dare to tell them about Lucius senior, would he? He wouldn't be that cruel.

'_You're talking about a man who had the audacity to tell his own son that he will forgive his homosexual tendencies, Draco!'_ he thought. '_This is not the Harry Potter you knew. He's changed. He's vile and heartless... and to his own son... Jesus, Potter... Is this all because of me? Do you still hate me this much?'_

"This conversation is a waste of time," Harry said, to Draco's relief. "James, let's go."

"No," said James, taking Lucius' hand and squeezing it for support. "I want to stay here."

"Bullshit!" Harry said, extremely upset at the sight of that. He walked towards James and snatched him away from Lucius forcefully.

The blond boy reacted and was almost hit. Draco caught Harry's hand in the air before it could ever touch his son. Harry was surprised for a moment, enough to make his blinded rage go away.

"If you hit him I swear to God I'll forget that I'm a gentleman, and I'll forget that I like your son, and I'll fucking beat you up," Draco threatened between his clenched teeth.

"I wasn't going to hit him," Harry lied, horrified by the thought that if Draco hadn't stopped him, he would have hurt Lucius. He hated what he was becoming. Draco was right about him. He was really horrible. He couldn't admit that in front of his enemy, though.

"I was just going to push him away," added Harry. "But I'm very pissed off, so you might want to keep him away from me just to make sure. Leave my son and me alone! Both of you! You'll only hurt each other by staying together!" he stated to Lucius.

"We love each other," said Lucius. "I'd never do anything to hurt James! You're the one that keeps hurting him."

Lucius was horribly right, and it broke Harry's heart to admit that.

"Listen, kid, you don't have to do anything to hurt each other! The past condemns you both," Harry said tiredly. The moment for the awful truth had finally arrived. He would have to tell them. He would have to crush his son's heart in order to make him forget about Lucius and that insane idea that they could have a future together. He looked at his son.

"Stop it," said Draco with his heart in his mouth as he noticed Harry's intention. "Don't do this, Harry! Not like this!"

"I have to," muttered Harry, his heart constricting at the sound of his first name being spoken so softly by Draco.

"Don't do this..." Draco pleaded. It was the first time that night that he showed his weakness in front of Harry.

"They have to know! Your son needs to know why they can't be together!"

"Harry, please, I'm begging you... This decision is not only yours to make! He's _my_ son."

For a moment, Harry was really shaken by Draco's pleading voice. But since he had started, he had to go until the end. Part of him actually wanted to hurt Draco and Lucius. Harry didn't like the boy's arrogant attitude towards him.

"It's time for you to know how your mother died, James, and who killed her," said Harry, his voice sounding very distant. He had to detach himself from everything in order to be able to tell them what he wanted.

James held his breath while he waited. As Harry looked him in the eye, he almost gave up. But he had to tell James. It was the only way to separate him from Lucius.

"The one who killed her..." Harry began coldly.

"Harry, don't..."

"... was Lucius Malfoy, your beloved's grandfather! He killed her without any mercy! He tortured her... And he would have killed you too if Ginny hadn't protected you," said Harry with his voice faltering.

James stopped breathing for a moment. He placed his hand in his mouth, shocked. Although Lucius was also in a state of shock, he focused on James' sudden paleness. His boyfriend seemed about to pass out. He tried to touch him, but James repelled his hand.

"You're lying," muttered James with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not. Lucius Malfoy killed your mother. And Draco Malfoy helped him lure me out of the house so he could do the dirty job. Is it enough to convince you that this family is evil? Is it enough to prove to you that they are no good? Are you willing to be with a person who has the same name as the killer of your mother? Who shares his cursed bloodline?" Harry said, feeling like a Dementor had just passed by and taken away his soul with it.

Harry's words were like a whip. It lacerated James' heart. The redhead began to cry copiously, and so did Lucius, who still couldn't believe his own father had something to do with that horrible episode. His father wasn't a murderer. Draco would have never taken part in something like that. Harry Potter was a cruel liar.

"Dad?" Lucius called in a whisper. "Tell me this isn't true…"

Draco looked worn out. He looked at Harry murderously. Then he went to his son and hugged him. "I didn't help my father, Luc. I didn't know he was planning to kill Ginny Weasley... You believe me, don't you? Tell me you believe me. Please."

"I believe you," Lucius whispered, holding his father tightly. Draco had already warned him that there was something horrible in his and Harry's past. Although Lucius was deeply shocked, he was more or less prepared for the blow.

"Fuck you, Potter! Get out of my house! I'll curse you forever for this!" Draco exclaimed with a mix of anger and sadness. "You had no right to do this..."

Harry was also exhausted, so he didn't reply. He stared at his son, who seemed to be awfully quiet after wiping his tears away.

"James?" he called worriedly.

"I want to go home..." James whispered, walking out of the Manor without looking back.

Lucius understood. He didn't make any moves because there was really nothing to do or say. He was beginning to believe that Harry was right. They couldn't be together. Harry's confession had changed things completely. Lucius bit his lower lip hard and ran upstairs to his room.

"I hope you're happy," Draco said before Harry stepped out of the house. "You've just screwed up everything!"

"They had to know," Harry said, trying to look impassive. Inside he was a wreck. "You know they can't be together! For Merlin's sake! YOUR FAMILY DESTROYED MINE! IT WAS YOUR FATHER WHO SCREWED UP!"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "I don't deny that. There are a lot of things that our kids ought to know, Potter," Draco said coldly. "Like what we did after I _lured_ you out of your house! You conveniently left that out!"

"Yeah, I know..." Harry sighed heavily. His heart seemed about to fail. "I'll hate myself forever for falling into your trap and not being there for Ginny when she needed me the most. And I'll curse you and your father forever for ruining my life! You're a filthy snake and I'll hate you until the day I die!"

"You know I didn't have anything to do with that!" Draco shouted, enraged. "How many times will I have to tell you? I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT YOU! I wanted us to be together…"

Harry shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to put his hands in his ears and shake his head furiously. How dare Draco say that? He breathed hard. He was done for the night. He really wanted to believe in Draco's words, and that scared him. But even if they were true, he wouldn't stop hating himself. Never.

"Harry…"

"Jesus… Stop calling me that!" Harry shouted. "You have no right to call me that!"

"Don't punish James for our mistakes. He doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve your anger! What he needs the most in the world is your love and understanding."

"That's fucking great," Harry sneered. "You're giving me advice on how to raise my son."

"It seems to me that I'm doing a hell of a better job than you are!"

"Why did you have to come back? All this mess is your fault! James was never like this! He was never disobedient or a rebel! I swear to God that if you cross my way again, I'll do everything in my power to destroy you. You know I mean it."

He looked at Draco one last time before walking away to face his son's hatred. Another battle was about to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco took a deep breath after Harry left. He felt like sliding to the floor and curling into a ball, but for Lucius' sake he couldn't fall apart. Harry's last sentence had hurt him more than he had expected. The whole meeting had been excruciating. Too many wounds had been re-opened.

He felt sorry for James. He was the sweetest boy Draco had ever met. He didn't deserve to go through that much suffering at such a young age. Draco was also very shocked with Harry's behaviour towards James. It was as if they were strangers, not father and son. James' eyes showed his resentment for Harry clearly. Harry was a disaster as a father. Only a few minutes with them in the same room and Draco had caught on to a lot of things. James' anxiety problems made sense to him. If Harry behaved irrationally on a daily basis, no wonder his son was so defensive and insecure.

"Sir? Should we fix the door for you, Sir?" asked Tinklebell in her squeaky voice, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Yes," Draco answered distractedly.

Unfortunately, he could do nothing for James – at least not at the moment. As much as it tore his heart apart to think of the redhead's confusion and pain after knowing the truth about his mother's death in such a hideous way, life went on. He had someone's heart to mend already. Lucius needed him.

Once upon a time Draco had needed his parents as well, only to realise that he couldn't count on them for anything. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Lucius. He wanted to help his son in the best way he could. And right now, the only thing he could do was lend him his shoulder to cry on and give him his unconditional love.

He headed for Lucius' bedroom and found him lying in bed. His room was covered in complete darkness. Draco sat next to him and stroked his hair softly.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I should have told you about your grandfather a long time ago. I didn't expect you to fall in love with Potter's son... That made things even more difficult for me."

"Why did he do something so horrible?" Lucius asked, sobbing. "I knew the Malfoys were bad… but I didn't think it was this bad…"

"He was mentally ill… He didn't know what he was doing anymore."

Draco wasn't exactly lying. At the time Lucius had been severely ill by a jinx that had temporarily damaged his brain. Draco had tried very hard to transfer him from Azkaban to St Mungo's in order for him to receive a proper treatment. Unfortunately, Lucius had taken that opportunity to escape. When Narcissa told her husband about Draco and Harry, he went berserk. A series of unfortunate events led Lucius to Harry's house. Lucius knew Harry would be with Draco, so he took the chance to go after Harry's wife and child to kill them both. The arrival of Ron and Hermione had prevented Lucius from killing James. After his arrest, Lucius accused Draco of helping him. Draco denied, and it was hard for him to prove the truth in court. Draco protected Harry until the end. He never told anyone what Harry was really doing with him that night.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, wiping his tears away and sitting up straight. "Did you really lure Harry Potter out so Lucius could kill his wife and James?"

"It wasn't like that," Draco answered, his eyes lost in the past. "I guess I should tell you everything. There's no point in hiding things from you now." He took a deep breath. "You were right. I was in love with Potter. It was scary, sick and impossible to deal with. But it got so strong that it also became impossible to run away from it. He married Ginny because he loved her. I married Pansy because she was a pureblood and her family had money and good connections. Things were like they were supposed to be… But somewhere along the way I discovered that all that irrational hatred I felt towards him wasn't hate at all. When I joined the Order, we had to work side by side. He hated it as much as I did. But no matter how much I tried to hide and pretend I didn't feel anything, being next to him was too much for me. I started to desire him. He didn't give a rat's ass about me. I began to loathe Ginny Weasley and her closeness to Harry. She was his world… He was head over heels when she got pregnant but also scared to death that something might happen to her and the baby. And that's when it happened…"

"What?" Lucius asked in a whisper.

Draco fumbled with his trembling fingers. "We were captured, Harry and I. We were forced to help each other in order to survive. He was stronger than I was, so I had to rely on him. Actually, I was more than happy to have to depend on him, though I pretended to hate the whole thing." Draco licked his lips and smiled half-heartedly. "I was determined not to lose to him. That's always been my goal in life: not to lose to Potter. It was useless. I was his, body and soul. The tricky thing was that he had to rely on me as well. He got so pissed off…"

"You didn't become friends?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "_Friends_? We were never friends. We could never be friends. I made his life in Hogwarts miserable. He almost killed me in our sixth year of school, and I'm not joking. He slashed me with a spell. If it wasn't for Severus, I might not be here now."

"Then I don't understand. How was it possible for you to fall in love with him?"

"And since when love makes any sense, Lucius? At first I thought it was only a sick physical attraction. I thought it was just my competitive side using lust as a way to possess Harry, to dominate him. I thought this was what sex was all about: power, control. It'd have stayed a one-sided feeling had he not begun to look at me in the same way I looked at him. I noticed his stare devouring me after we escaped from Voldermort's prison…" Draco blushed slightly. He shouldn't be telling his son so many details. But he had to go on. It was a way of getting rid of his pain. "I started to be more and more aware of him. He kept making up stupid reasons to be close to me… How could I not notice? I'm not stupid. I knew he was interested. I knew he wanted me the same way that I wanted him. But nothing happened, at least not until Voldemort was killed."

"When did you guys…?"

"Only that night…" Draco answered. He closed his eyes for a moment as the melancholy of those days embraced him. "That night the world made sense for a moment, and everything looked perfect and right. That night I asked him to come to my house because I had something to tell him. Until then we had just been playing with each other. We had already kissed, but nothing beyond that. That night I decided to throw my pride out the window and confess my feelings for him. So I did. I told him I loved him. He tried to deny everything, but he gave in eventually. We made love… And a few minutes later he received a call from Hermione Weasley. His wife was dead. My father was the killer. Checkmate… He never looked at me again. He blamed me for everything. I blamed myself in a way… I had wished she were dead. I was terribly jealous of his relationship with her. I actually remember thinking, for a tiny little moment that night, that things would be so much easier if she was out of the picture. I…" Draco's voice failed. Lucius took his father's hand and stroked it. "For a moment I believed that I had killed her with just the power of my thoughts. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Why did Lucius kill her?"

"That's pretty obvious, isn't it? He wanted to destroy Potter. He blamed Potter for every little disgrace in his life. But most of all, I think he wanted to hurt me. He couldn't stand the idea that Potter and I might actually end up together. I was arrested, but they released me for lack of evidences. Eventually Lucius told them I had nothing to do with what happened… But the damage had already been done. Harry never believed in that. He truly believed I was guilty. It didn't matter that I never told anyone what we really did together that night. I protected his dirty little secret. He never cared…"

The room went silent for a long time. Lucius held his father tightly, and Draco fought really hard against his tears. He wouldn't cry. He was done crying. He spent most part of his sixth year crying, then almost a year crying after losing Harry. This time, though, his heart ached not for what he lost but for what his son had lost thanks to his fucked-up family background.

"We'll never be together again…" Lucius whispered, talking about James and him. "James probably hates me and I don't blame him. My grandfather killed his mother…" Lucius shut his eyes tightly, but he sobbed anyway. "He's right. We have no future together."

Draco kissed the top of his son's head and stroked his hair. He wanted to kill Harry for hurting Lucius.

"He isn't right," Draco said. "If your love is strong enough, it will survive any crisis, no matter how horrible it is. And your love is worth fighting for, Lucius. What happened before had nothing to do with you and James! You don't have to pay for our mistakes."

"But Dad…" Lucius looked at him. "James probably hates me now. I don't even have the courage to face him…"

"Let me ask you something…Let's supposed that you knew about all this mess before going to Hogwarts… Do you think this knowledge would have stopped you from falling in love with James?"

"No," Lucius asked right away.

"And would it have stopped you from trying to win his heart?"

"No," Lucius stated, no longer crying.

"So? Why are you giving up? I have the feeling that James needs you now more than ever. You've come this far… I saw how you struggled to win his heart… Do you want to give up now?"

"But…"

"Life is horrible and it makes no sense most of the time. The only thing that does make sense is to fight as hard as you can to be with the one you love. It's the only way to survive. It's the only way to take all the daily crap we have to face. So don't give up on you and James. I'm right behind you. I'm not afraid of Potter. I'm afraid of my feelings for him… but I'm not afraid of him. So if you want to go after James and convince him that you can still be together, I'll support you."

Lucius smiled. His father's words had given him strength to fight for what he wanted. He really loved James. No matter what, he wanted to be with him forever.

"I'm scared," Lucius confessed.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Lucius. What happened was not your fault. For Merlin's sake. My father was a sick bastard. I'm still paying for his sins. I won't let the same happen to you. You don't deserve to carry this burden."

"But I carry his name… And he killed James' mother. How fucked-up is that?"

Draco agreed, and he would curse Pansy forever for giving Lucius his father's name.

"It's very fucked-up," Draco said. "But it's only a name. You're not your grandfather. In fact, you're nothing like him. He was cruel and vile. You're kind-hearted and pure. And I'm really proud of you. James will realise this too. He won't break up with you. I'm sure you'll be together again. Just give him some time. But tomorrow, if you want, I can take you Potter's house at Godric's Hollow."

"You know where it is?"

"Yes. I just don't know how to get you past Harry's thugs… He's got quite a few wandering around his house ever since… Well… You know."

"How do you know all this?"

Draco made a face. "Let's just say I tried to talk to him in the past and failed miserably… Well, I'll think of something. I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing. You and James will be together again." Draco kissed Lucius' forehead. "Try to get some rest. We'll have a busy day tomorrow. The drama must go on, you know?"

Lucius nodded. He wasn't sure if things would work out. Draco sounded overly optimistic, not like his usual self at all. Lucius appreciated Draco's concern in trying to cheer him up. His father had suffered a lot too, and still did. But perhaps that particular problem wouldn't be solved with just a hug and a pat on the back. This time the problem was way too big for Lucius, and he didn't know if James would still be willing to be with him after everything that had been said.

But he hoped for the best. That was all he could do.

_TBC… _

_A/N: First of all, a big thank you to Alice, my beta, and everyone who reviewed! _

_So the truth has come out, and now you know why Harry is so bitter. As you can see, their situation is quite difficult. How long will it take for Harry to forgive Draco? And what will happen to James now? Leave a review, please!_

**_Extremely evil teaser_**

_"Max pulled James into a tight hug suddenly. The redhead was surprised at first, but then he let himself be comforted. It felt extremely good to be held by Max. He leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder and sighed. _

_"I love you," said Max, touching James' face tenderly and kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much… I know exactly how you feel…" " _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: For full disclaimer see previous chapters. 

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rated**: R

**Ch17 **

James had locked himself up in his room ever since Harry and he had arrived home. He thought about yelling at Harry for ruining things for him, but he was too exhausted to even open his mouth. He just wanted to crawl in his bed and die.

He didn't think he could recover from that blow. It was too much for him. Things were going so well for him and Lucius. Even his relationship with Harry seemed to be improving. It was a big illusion. He came to the conclusion that he would never be happy. Every time he tried, something happened to take away his happiness. He was tired of everything.

Harry tried to talk to him, but James ignored him. He felt like hexing his father, but at the same time, he wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be ok. It was obvious that his father had never gotten over Ginny's death. He was a troubled man. Besides, James had the feeling that there was more to that story than Harry let on. Lucius had always thought that there was something between Harry and Draco in the past. Maybe it was true. There was definitely something in the air.

But at the moment, James had had enough. He just wanted to be in bed all day. He had barely gotten any sleep after the incident in Malfoy Manor. All he did was cry. He looked like the living dead with big rings under his eyes. He had barely eaten breakfast and lunch that day. He was feeling a knot in his stomach.

One thing he knew for sure. Even though he couldn't see a future for Lucius and him after everything that had been said, he was ashamed to admit that his feelings for the blond remained unchanged. He still loved Lucius. It was probably wrong of him to still love him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't deny his feelings. What happened to his mother was horrible, and he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive Lucius' grandfather. But Luc had nothing to do with that. Lucius was the one who told him once that they weren't their parents or their grandparents. They were individuals, and they deserved to have their own lives. Because of that, James didn't find it hard to disconnect his Luc from his grandfather. Lucius was sweet, honest and brave. He wasn't a heartless, crazy bastard.

He heard a knock on the door and he sighed. How many times would Harry keep on trying? He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Master James," called Dobby. "Mr Max is here to see you."

James frowned. He loved his best friend, but he wasn't ready to face anyone yet. He still needed some time alone. Perhaps a year of solitude wouldn't do.

"Dobby, tell him I appreciate his concern, but I can't talk to him right now."

"But little Master… He came all the way from The Burrow just to see you. He's worried. I'm worried too. He says he has something important to tell you. It's about… Foxy."

James frowned even more. _Foxy_? He had almost forgotten about the broom. But what about Foxy? And why would Max come to tell him something about Foxy? James quickly got out of bed as a sudden light struck him. Perhaps Foxy was a code name for Lucius. Maybe Lucius had sent Max to talk to him.

He opened the door and found Dobby waiting him with his big ears down and big bright eyes expectantly.

"Tell him to come to my room," said James.

Dobby suddenly had a big smile and dashed downstairs to tell Max to come up. James sat on his bed and waited. When Max got in, he told him to lock the door and sit next to him. Max seemed anxious and bothered about something, which was when James became worried. Their eyes met. James had never seen Max looking so sad.

"So you already know," said James with a frail smile. "The news certainly travels fast."

"James… I'm so sorry… I had no idea…" said Max, coming closer to him.

James smiled again, but he felt tears in his eyes. "You don't have to say anything… Everybody thought it was best to hide things from me. But what for? If only I knew it sooner…"

"How're you?" Max sat very close to him and slowly took his hand.

"Distraught…pissed off… depressed… But you said you had something to talk to me regarding Foxy? What is it?" James asked anxiously.

"I figured that the only way you'd ever let me see you was if I brought up Foxy," said Max with a smile.

"Very clever. For a moment I thought you were talking about Lucius…" James sounded awfully disappointed. Max's eyes got brighter at that.

"Really? Why?" Max asked.

"I'm worried about him," confessed James heartedly. "This must have been quite a blow for him, too. This is so horrible… And the worst thing is that I want to see him. I want to be near him. But at the same time, I don't want to. I'm so confused. I shouldn't love him. How can we be together after knowing that his grandfather killed my mother? But… I can't fight this feeling in my heart…"

Max pulled James into a tight hug suddenly. The redhead was surprised at first, but then he let himself be comforted. It felt extremely good to be held by Max. He leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder and sighed.

"I love you," said Max, touching James' face tenderly and kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much… I know exactly how you feel…" James opened his eyes widely at that. When Max deepened the kiss, he tensed all over. But strangely, he didn't pull away. Max' warm lips soothed his heart. After a while of sweet madness, James pulled away breathless.

"Max…" James' heart was beating miles per hour. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't handle his best friend's confession now. He was way too confused. "I… I thought we were just friends… I mean, don't you like Mandy?"

"I certainly hope he does! Has he ever kissed you like this?" Max asked, acting a little jealous.

James stared at him as if he had gone mental. "What are you talking about? _Whom_ are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Max. Has he ever kissed you?"

James raised an eyebrow. He got out of his bed and put some distance between them.

"You seem very weird. Why are you speaking about yourself in the third person?"

Max smiled in a way that made James' heart beat faster.

"Because I'm not Max."

James widened his eyes for the second time that day. "Who…?" And then it hit him. The stare, the loving words, the kiss, the _smile_. Everything reminded him of…"LUCIUS, you bastard! Is that you?"

Max, or better yet, Lucius winked at him charmingly and said, "Yes, it's me. I spoke with Max this morning and he gave me a thread of hair so I could put in my Polyjuice Potion. Dad gave me the idea. It was the only way to see you. Your father would never suspect anything."

"Your father knows about this madness?"

"Yes."

James shook his head. "You're insane! If my father catches you here, you're dead!"

"He won't. Or at least I hope so. I have an hour before changing back. Can you give me a few minutes of your time?"

James sighed. He went back to bed and sat next to Lucius. "Of course." He smiled, touched. "You came all the way here because you were worried about me. Thanks."

Lucius hugged James, and they stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

"I thought about this a lot last night…" said Lucius. "I don't want to be apart from you. I know it's much harder for us to be together now… but I don't want to give up on you, on us. I love you. I can't just stop loving you."

"I know what you mean," James whispered. "I can't stop loving you, either. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Should I hate you because of something your grandfather did? I guess my father thinks that I should."

"Things are much more complicated than we've previously thought…"

"Yes, they are. But my love for you remains unchanged. I still love you. It's wrong to love you, but I do. What should we do?" James asked, broken-hearted.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want us to break up."

"I don't want it, either."

Lucius crushed James in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I want to be with you," James whispered against Lucius' lips.

The blond smiled. "And I want to be with you."

"Your grandfather is already paying for what he did… And what happened was not your fault. You were just a baby at the time…"

Lucius held James tightly again, afraid that it was all just a dream.

"So you're willing to be with me?" he asked with his heart in his mouth. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you. And yes, I'm willing to be with you. I just need to do something first."

"What?"

James touched their foreheads together. "I need to speak with your father. I need to ask him a few things… I need to hear his side of the story. My father accused him of helping your grandfather… I couldn't believe it at first, but… I don't know."

"It isn't true!" Lucius instantly exclaimed. "My father had nothing to do with that. He didn't know my grandfather's plans. If only you knew… It isn't like that at all. Actually, my father loves yours. He'd never do anything to hurt Harry."

James opened his eyes wide, but deep down he knew there had to be something like that in Harry and Draco's past. "So your crazy theories about him were right?"

"Yes! Isn't that crazy?"

"Things keep getting crazier and crazier."

Lucius nodded. "If you want, I can take you to my father. You can come with me."

"How? My dad's been watching me very closely."

Lucius pulled out a familiar ring from his pocket and said, "We can go to my house using my Portkey. When your father comes to take you away again, I'll tell him how much I love you and how much I want us to be together. I'll never hurt you, or at least I'll try not to. I'll spend my whole life trying to make you happy, trying to make up for all the horrible things my family did to yours."

"You don't have to do this, Lucius. You're not responsible for your family's actions."

"I know, but I feel responsible. I can't help it."

James took his hand and kissed it softly. "I understand. But I don't blame you for anything that happened before. Perhaps… we can put an end to this hatred. Perhaps our love can wash away our family's history of hostility and hate."

"I'd like that." Lucius kissed the tip of James' nose. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes. Let me just write a letter to my father. I don't want him to be worried."

Lucius made a face. "He'll be worried, James. Actually, he'll go ballistic once he finds out you're back at my place."

"Yes, I know… But maybe we can work something out… I won't let him separate us anymore. I love you. He'll have to accept it."

"It won't be an easy fight…"

"No. But at least we have each other. Right?"

They smiled. James went to his desk, took a piece of parchment from the drawer and dipped the quill in the ink before writing a note to Harry. He left the letter on the desk and went to join Lucius, who still looked like Max.

"You know, it's quite bizarre that I keep kissing you while you look like Max…" James said thoughtfully. "It's even more bizarre that I don't find it disturbing. I did find it at first, but not anymore…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not getting aroused by the thought of making out with Max."

James chuckled. "No. It's kind of interesting actually. To have my boyfriend and my best friend all in one," James joked. "And Max is very cute."

Lucius made a face. He knew James was just teasing him, so he didn't get angry.

"You're much hotter, though," James added.

"Right answer… I was just about to leave you here," said Lucius, taking James' hand and making it touch the ring. "Malfoy Manor," he muttered. And they both disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco didn't like to see Antoine coming out of his fireplace. Any other time he would have been pleased to see his lover, but with Lucius risking his neck to talk to James, he wouldn't relax until he saw his son again.

"Darling," said Antoine with a very strong French accent. He walked towards Draco and tried to kiss him on the mouth, but the blond turned his face to the side.

"Not today. I'm not in the mood. What're you doing here a day after Christmas anyway? My son is here. Didn't I tell you not to come until he was back at Hogwarts?"

Antoine pulled on a face. He stopped by the nearest mirror to take a look at his general appearance, and ran his fingers through his pitch-black hair. Then he turned his cold blue eyes towards Draco.

"I thought, when you asked me to send you the Polyjuice potion with such urgency, that you'd like to see me," he said. "After all, you only ask me for that when you want to…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Draco cut across him slightly irritated. "That's not the case today. So would you be so kind as to go back to wherever you've come from?"

"What's wrong? Ran out of Potter's hair? You had quite a few in your possession the last time I checked."

Draco blushed with anger. "It's not funny, Antoine. And to tell you the truth, Potter is the last person I wish to be reminded of… especially like _that_."

Antoine sat on the armchair close to the fireplace and sighed. "That's too bad. I quite enjoy your kinky sexual fantasies with him. I'm getting used to impersonating him when we shag."

Draco blushed, both from anger and embarrassment. He should have never let his sexual urgencies fog his brain and allow him to do something stupid like ask Antoine to _be_ Harry Potter in bed. If only he hadn't found that lock of hair he had stolen from Harry. Then it wouldn't give him ideas, like asking his current boyfriend to take Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be the only person in the world who could get under his skin. The problem wasn't the fantasy itself, although it was definitely subject for a deep psychological analysis. The main problem was Antoine. Draco's previous lovers had always been discreet and had never made a fuss about his whereabouts. Antoine, on the other hand, was very possessive and demanding. Draco was beginning to be fed up with him.

"Antoine, _dear_, we can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of a crisis. I don't have time for you right now."

Antoine didn't seem so pleased, so Draco gathered all his self-control and tried to sweet-talk him.

"I appreciate you helping me with the Polyjuice Potion. Tell you what. After I solve my problems here, and after Lucius goes back to school, we're going to spend a week in Paris. What'd you think?" Draco asked, sitting next to Antoine and caressing his hair.

Antoine pouted, but he gave in as Draco kissed him and stroked his neck, making him shiver. "Ok. You've got me. I'll hold on to your promise. Don't disappoint me."

"When have I ever disappointed you?"

Antoine sneered, "I don't know. Just a second ago?"

Draco smiled with amusement. Although Antoine was irritating sometimes, he had his charms. His pouting attitude and sassy comments were very attractive. Plus, he kind of looked like Harry, which was also an interesting conversation topic according to Draco's psychoanalyst.

"I promise you we'll definitely go to Paris and spend galleons and galleons on the most expensive shoes, robes and Armani suits, and we'll eat only at the best restaurants."

"I thought you were broke," Antoine said with a little venom.

Draco sneered. "Where did you get that idea? From the fact that I'm selling all the family jewels and assets?"

"It might have been that, yeah."

"I'm still handsome. That must count for something," Draco smirked.

"Yeah. You can always sell your body on the streets of Paris. I know a very classy brothel downtown."

"You're so cute," Draco said, biting Antoine's lips softly. "But you've got to go. Now."

Antoine made a face, but he walked to the fireplace anyway. He blinked at Draco and said before disappearing, "Don't forget to owl me."

"I won't," answered Draco, breathing in relief when Antoine was gone.

Just a few minutes later, Lucius entered the living room with James Potter by his side. Draco sighed tiredly.

"When I told to fight for your love, it didn't mean you had to kidnap your lover a second time and piss off Harry _again_!" Draco said with a sneer. "You won't win Potter's trust by stealing away his son."

Lucius shrugged. "It was James who asked if he could come with me. He wants to talk to you."

Draco frowned, but then he sighed heavily. "I guess that's expected."

James stepped forward and stared at Draco with his gentle green eyes determined. Draco felt like hugging him. No wonder Harry wanted to lock James in the house. The boy seemed so fragile, so cute and breakable. One look at his eyes, though, and Draco changed his mind completely. James might be insecure and anxious at times, but he seemed very resolute at the moment.

"Sit down," Draco asked, pointing to the couch.

James sat gracefully. Lucius sat by his side and took his hand. Draco smiled at their intimacy. It showed him that love had prevailed after all.

"I want to know what happened that night… I want to know everything," James said firmly.

Draco held his breath for a moment. "I can't tell you _everything_. But I can tell you this… I had nothing to do with your mother's… death," he said without looking at James. Because he knew it wasn't fair to the kid to play the coward in such an important moment, he raised up his head. "I had no idea my father would do something like that… I didn't help him like he said. Later on he confirmed that he did everything on his own."

"Dad! Just tell him everything you told me!" Lucius interrupted, annoyed. "Tell him about you and Potter!"

Draco flushed slightly and looked at Lucius reprovingly. "That's not up to me. Potter should be the one to tell James certain… things."

"That's ridiculous!" Lucius protested. "Are you still going to protect him? After the way he so _kindly_ threw the truth at us? He didn't care about my reaction to the truth of what happened at all!"

Draco leaned on the armchair and said, "That's precisely why I won't say anything but what is necessary. Potter has a very bad image of me. Well, he's not the only one. The thing is I don't want to give him more fuel to accuse me of things that aren't true. Let's suppose that I do tell James _everything_. Then Potter will have the proof he needs to accuse me of being evil and manipulative. The only way to prove people wrong is to act righteously. I won't do to Potter what he did to me… I don't think James deserves this either. You said it yourself. Potter didn't care if he hurt you with the truth. But I care if my truth hurts James. So I'm sorry, kiddo, but the rest of the history won't be told by me."

James nodded and smiled. He liked Draco's honesty. From day one Draco had been nothing but kind to him, so he believed that Draco was telling the truth.

"I won't excuse my father… He's a sick bastard. But he's in prison. He's paying for what he did. He deserves to rot in Azkaban." Draco trembled a little. "But I'm sorry for not being able to predict his moves and stop him on time. I'm innocent, but in a way, I do feel guilty about what happened. I knew my father would try something stupid. I just didn't know he would go as far as that… I know it's not enough to apologise. Unfortunately, it's the only thing I can do. I can offer you our BMW too, if you want."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "This isn't the time to be funny."

Draco sneered. "It's always time to be funny. One can never take life too seriously. I've learned that the hard way." He walked to the bar and poured himself a drink.

James closed his eyes and became very pale. Draco and Lucius immediately attended to him worriedly.

"Are you ok? Fuck. Stupid question," Draco said to himself. "Do you want me to bring you something? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

He stroked James' hair absent-mindedly. The boy opened his eyes and smiled. "That's ok. I think… I just need to rest a little. I'm very tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Of course. Luc, take James to the guest room next to yours. Do you want to eat something? Do you want something to drink?"

James was happy for his obvious concern. "No, thank you. A bed will be just fine."

"Ok. Luc! What're you waiting for? Take your princess upstairs!" Draco ordered.

Lucius rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He took James' hand and walked him to the door. Before leaving, James turned to Draco and said, "I don't blame you for what happened. I believe in you. I'm sure my dad will believe in you too someday."

Draco smiled, although inside he was falling apart. It did feel good, though, to have James' forgiveness.

When he was alone again, he took a sip from his drink and got ready for his next round with Potter.

_TBC… _

_A/N: Alright, I'm ready for some ugly words. Sorry for the delay, though. But here is the chapter! No teasers this time. The one before was really evil, so now I'll just let you guys and girls wonder what is coming next. Thank you all for your reviews! So many wonderful comments! I love ya all! And a big thanks to my beta Alice! _


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: For full disclaimer see previous chapters. 

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rated**: R. Harry finally begins to realise his mistakes…

**Ch18**

By the time Harry arrived at the Manor for the second round, Draco had drunk half the bottle of bourbon, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to pass out on the couch. But Draco had a good resistance to alcohol. No matter how drunk he got, he never let it show.

When Harry burst into his living room with a murderous look, he was almost asleep. As soon as Harry went for his throat and lifted him by his collar, he fell more awake than ever. Unfortunately, the room around him kept spinning round and round.

"Hello, Potter," Draco dared to say with a sneer. "It's so nice to see you again in such a small amount of time."

"Where's my son, you son of a bitch? I can't believe you snatched him away from me under my nose!" Harry shouted, fuming. "How did you do it? How did you pass my guys? You'd better answer me or I'll rip you to pieces without any mercy!"

Harry's infuriating breathing and angry words were far from scaring Draco. Actually they were turning him on. It was extremely inappropriate, but so much like him that he almost burst into laughter. He could feel every inch of Harry's body. Harry's perfume mesmerized him for a moment. But the forceful grip on his neck made him come back to reality rather painfully.

"Max Weasley," he answered with a strangled voice.

"Max Weasley?" Harry asked, stupefied. "What…?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Since Harry didn't do anything that indicated that he would let Draco go anytime soon, Draco said with a sneer, "You know… if my therapist were here, he'd think there's some serious sexual tension between us. After all, every time you see me you can't help but grab me and pull my face next to yours. It's almost like you have a kiss wish or something."

Those words worked as a counter-spell, and Harry pushed him away immediately.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he exclaimed, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing at Draco. "You have five seconds to tell me why James is back at your place, and five more to bring him here so I can take him home."

"You realise that's impossible, right?" Draco asked, sitting on the sofa and stroking his neck. The bruise that Harry left there would probably never come out. It was kind of kinky if he thought about it. "I can't do everything in ten seconds, Potter."

"See how much I care," Harry said with a sneer.

Draco made a face. "Ok. Explanations first. My son went to your house impersonating Max Weasley."

"That's…" Harry groaned, and he gripped his wand harder. "That's really low! But what should I expect from someone of your family? And I bet you were the one who convinced him to do this! Now not only you're going to jail for kidnapping my son, but your brat will also be arrested. I don't care if he's sixteen. It's better if he learns how to differentiate right from wrong now while he's still young."

"You can't accuse me of kidnapping James," Draco declared.

"I can't?" Harry laughed loudly. "I'm Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, while you're an ex-Death Eater who escaped to France to run away from our justice department! The Law Enforcement squad will be more than happy to get their hands on you."

"Now, now, Potter. Are you sure you want them to get their hands on me?" Draco asked in a teasing way. "Isn't that what _you_ want? Your hands all over my body..."

The tip of Harry's wand touched Draco's chest. "My son, Malfoy, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"He's asleep. I don't have the heart to wake him up just to tell him you're here. He's not very fond of you, if I may say so…"

"And what do you know?" Harry said, losing his temper, climbing on top of Draco and pinning him down on the sofa. The tip of his wand touched Draco's chin.

Draco smirked. "Potter, tell me the truth. Are you here to see your son or to shag me?"

"I'm beginning to think that you've got a death wish," Harry groaned.

"And you've got a wish to kill me. This is a perfect match, Potter."

Draco caught something in Harry's eyes that he wasn't able to identify. It seemed like a conflict of some sort, like Harry was really torn between killing him and shagging him.

"Although I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, I won't hold myself if you do something against my dad," said Lucius coldly as he entered the living room.

Harry slowly got away from Draco, but not because he was scared of a sixteen year-old boy. Since Lucius was there, he could transfer his anger to him as well.

"That's very precious coming from someone who took Polyjuice potion in order to kidnap my son. Where's James?" he asked Lucius.

"I'm here," said James stepping forward. "But I'm not going back to our house."

Harry's heart almost stopped beating. He looked at his son intently, then looked at Draco and asked, fuming, "Did you give him something weird to eat or drink?"

"Just because he wants to stay here it doesn't mean he's enchanted! Well, maybe just with my wonderful personality."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry furiously, ready to attack Draco.

"Dad! Stop!" James shouted. "I'm here because I want to be! Lucius didn't kidnap me! I'm here because I needed to talk to Draco!"

Harry stared at his son as if he were seeing him for the first time. For a moment, Harry thought that James had discovered everything about Draco and him, and he felt out of breath. Another thing that shocked him deeply was hearing his son call Draco by his first name as if they were close already.

"Malfoy… What did you tell him?" he asked, afraid of what Draco might say to him. Harry was about to commit murder.

"Relax, Potter. I only said the truth. That I didn't have anything to do with his mother's death."

"And I believe in him," said James.

Harry didn't relax at all after hearing that. "_What_? How can you say that? How can you believe in him? I told you what he did and yet…"

"It isn't that I don't believe you, Dad," said James tiredly. "But I believe Draco told me the truth. I believe he's innocent. He didn't know his father would commit such an atrocious murder…And the proof is that afterwards not only he was found not guilty of what happened, but he helped the court to convict Lucius Malfoy for life. I thought about this a lot… whether it's wrong for me to love Lucius knowing what I know now… whether I should stop seeing him because of those things… after all, there's something terrible in our past that can damage our future forever. But dad… Lucius cannot be responsible for what his grandfather did. He was devastated when he found out that his grandfather killed my mother. He didn't know. He also thought it would be impossible for us to be together again after this… But…"

James looked at Lucius, who looked back at him and smiled.

"We love each other," James stated, making Harry gasp from shock. "Lucius is not his grandfather, or his father for that matter. You can't blame him for things that they did. He doesn't deserve it. He's the sweetest person I know. He's nice to everybody in Hogwarts. He helps everybody! And most of all, he helped me! He helped me understand and accept myself the way I am. He's always been there for me, and he supports me in everything I do. He makes me feel good about myself. He made me love myself again. Therefore, I won't leave this place until you tell me you're ok with the idea of me dating Lucius."

Harry was too shock to say anything. Draco smiled at them.

"James… Are you out of your fucking mind?" Harry shouted, and James winced. "How can you love him? After everything I told you!"

"I've told you Lucius has nothing to do with that!" James exclaimed, even though his body was trembling.

"This is… Do you have any idea how I feel seeing you date a boy whose family destroyed ours? And he's a _boy_, for Merlin's sake!"

"So what? I wasn't planning on falling in love with another boy, but I did! There's nothing I can do about it. As for his family destroying ours, you know this isn't true! Lucius Malfoy might have tried to do that, but it was you who finished his job!" James said, having the courage to say that for the first time. "You've always avoided me. You never talk to me! It's always about your stupid business and everything related to Quidditch!"

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this…" said Harry nervously.

"Why? Because Lucius and Draco are here?" James asked.

"They've turned you against me…" Harry said, feeling a pang in his heart.

James shook his head sadly. "They didn't. _You_ have turned me against you. And I'm not even against you anymore… I just… I just want you to understand."

"I'm calling some Aurors to lock you and your son away, Malfoy!"

"No!" James shouted. "If you do that, I'll never speak with you again! Ever! Stop doing that! Stop threatening me when things don't go the way you want them to! It won't work this time! Besides, they didn't do anything to me. If you call someone, things will look bad for _you_."

Harry leaned against the fireplace for support. James had never spoken to him like that. He didn't know how to react to that new side of him. He blamed Malfoy for everything, but he knew James was right. Harry was the one to blame for a lot of things, including distancing himself from his son to a point where he would rather be on Malfoy's side than his.

"Please, Dad, accept this. Accept the fact that I'm gay and that I like Lucius."

"I love your son, Mr Potter," said Lucius, staring at Harry with such intensity that he took Harry by surprise. "I'll try my best to make him happy. I'll try my best not to hurt him. Ever. All my life people have looked down on me because I'm a Malfoy. Every time I do something wrong, people start comparing me to my dad and to the rest of the Malfoys. This has been my burden ever since I can remember. But I can assure you that I'm not wicked. And neither is my dad. He's paid for what he did. Every time you accuse him of something or call him names, you hurt me. My dad isn't a saint. He's only human. And he knows this. Every day he faces prejudice. Every day he tries to make things right for us again. Just give us a chance. Please."

Draco bit his lower lip as a way to avoid his tears from falling. He knew things were hard on Lucius, to take all that shit because of the Malfoys' past, but until then Draco had had no idea just _how_ hard it was for him. He felt like hugging his son tightly, but he knew Lucius wouldn't like that, at least not in front of Harry and James.

Harry was having a difficult time accepting things. Although he loathed the kid in front of him for everything he represented, he also admired his bravery for telling him all that. Lucius seemed like an honest kid, which only made things worse for Harry. He looked at his son and sighed heavily.

"Fuck," he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment, and thinking about what to do. Finally, he opened them again and asked James, "If I accept your relationship with him, will you come home with me?"

James held his breath. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would come out of his mouth.

"Yes," he answered. "But only if you really mean it."

Harry buried his fingers in his hair. Then he paced around the room nervously. The others waited for his answers anxiously. Draco was surprised that Harry was even considering James' proposal. He thought the raven-haired man would flat out reject the idea and drag James away with him.

"Ok," Harry finally said. "I'll… I'll try to get used to the idea that you're… dating this… boy. I'll try to accept it. But you have to come back with me now."

James and Lucius widened their eyes. Draco frowned, and his heart beat faster.

"Is there a catch somewhere?" Draco asked.

Harry glared at him and said, "Yes, actually there is. I might have to put up with your son – as I have no choice. But I won't tolerate your presence. I don't have to accept _you_, Malfoy, just your son. I'm giving him a chance to prove to me that he is, in fact, different from the rest of his family. And that's it."

"But…"

"No but, James," Harry cut across him. "Accepting your… _boyfriend_… is all I can do for now. Don't push it."

"It's ok, James," said Draco with a sneer. "Just take what you have. It's enough for me that the great Harry Potter will dignify my son with his forgiveness and acceptance."

James didn't seem very pleased, and neither did Lucius. But Lucius agreed with his father. They should accept Harry's offer for now, and try to make him accept Draco later as well.

"Ok," Lucius answered.

James stared at him. "You're ok with this?"

"I am. It's a start," Lucius said.

James sighed. Lucius caught his hand – under Harry's disapproving stare – and squeezed it softly.

"At least he'll try," Lucius muttered, smiling at James.

James smiled back at him. "Yeah."

"So?" Harry asked, annoyed by the display of affection. He couldn't stand to be in that house any longer.

"Ok. I'll go back with you," said James.

Harry breathed in relief. He walked towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. James flinched at first, but then he relaxed.

"Let's go then."

"Can I say goodbye to Lucius in private?" James asked.

Harry breathed hard. "You can. I'll give you five minutes. I'll wait here."

James smiled at Lucius, and they got out of the living room hand in hand. Harry took that time to glare at Draco and say, "If you do anything to hurt my son, anything at all, I'll kill you."

Draco leaned against the sofa and made a face. "Why would I do anything against James? I like him. For starters, he has the guts to face you like this and risk everything to be with my son. That's something you never had."

"You're telling _me_ I have no guts? I wasn't the one who cried his heart out to Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom," Harry said.

Draco frowned, and he fiddled with a cushion uncomfortably. "I'm not talking about _that_. You were brave enough to kill Voldemort. But you weren't brave enough to accept the fact that we…"

"Your father killed my wife, for Merlin's sake!" Harry hissed. "That same day! How was I supposed to react?"

"I know that. I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life," Draco said with troubled eyes. "Even though it wasn't my fault… What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"You think I can forgive you for something like that?" Harry smiled bitterly, but then he said with a voice full of hate, "I'll never forgive you, not in a million years."

Their eyes locked for a while. James' arrival broke their stare. Harry got his son and went away. Draco was left with the feeling that fate still had a lot reserved for them. There was still a lot to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"James?" Harry called as he knocked on James' door.

There was no answer. Harry sighed deeply. James would return to Hogwarts the next day and he hadn't given any indication that he would talk to Harry in the nearest century. On one hand, Harry was really ticked off about it, and he felt like shouting at James for being so stubborn. He had played his part. He had accepted the Malfoy brat into his life for James' sake. He had even made an effort to greet Lucius on the phone when he called James, even though what he really wanted to do was scream and tell him not to see his son ever again.

On the other hand, he just wanted his son to hug him and tell him that he forgave Harry for being so problematic and difficult. Harry had already admitted to himself that he had been wrong in bursting the secret about Ginny's death in such a horrible way. Thinking back now, he had acted with deliberate cruelty. He didn't want to be cruel to his own son. He was actually punishing himself. He thought he was guilty of a lot of things; things he could not forgive himself for. He wanted to tell James he was sorry for everything; he wanted to make things right for his son. But he didn't know how. Every time he tried to, he ended up messing things up even more between them.

"James?" he called again. "Are you ever going to talk to me again? Haven't I done enough? I mean, I'm not complaining about the brat anymore! I even agreed not to pressure you to play Quidditch anymore, although I still think you'd be a great Seeker and..."

The door opened slowly and Harry stopped talking. The first thing he saw was James' face, and it didn't look so good. James was awfully pale, and he seemed to be breathing with difficulty. Harry immediately pulled his son next to him and cupped his face worriedly.

"James? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I don't feel so good..." James answered feebly, and his body began to tremble.

Harry forgot that they weren't in good terms with each other. He forgot he had no idea how to deal with his son, and how to talk to him. At that moment, all that mattered was James' welfare. When James seemed about to pass out, Harry took him in his arms and led him to bed.

"DOBBY! DOBBY!" he shouted. He laid James on the bed and ran to the corridor. "DOBBY!"

The house-elf appeared running and panting.

" Call Dr Carl! NOW!" he ordered. "James isn't well. Tell him to hurry!"

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby disappeared in a second.

Harry went back to the room with his heart in his mouth. He was about to pass out himself. The first thing that crossed his mind was that Draco and his evil son had something to do with James' sudden indisposition. When James began to shiver uncontrollably, he panicked. In his mind, his deepest fears had been confirmed. Draco and Lucius must have cursed his son somehow.

"James?" Harry whispered as he held James tightly and stroked his hair softly. "What's wrong? What are you feeling? Tell me, son. Did Malfoy do something to you?"

James just shook his head. He pulled away from Harry nervously, stood up and started pacing around the room. He was still shaking, and his was breathing unsteadily, but he didn't want Harry to touch him. It seemed that every time Harry tried to do something to help him, it only got worse.

"James, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Harry said without knowing what to do. He was worried sick. "Do you want me to do something? Do you want some water? DOBBY! WATER!"

Dr Carl arrived at that same moment. The house-elf came running with a glass of water in his hands. Harry barely took notice of him. He quickly went to the Healer's side and explained to situation. Dr Carl tried to calm down Harry first before going in the room.

"It's ok, Mr Potter. You need to stay calm, too. If you fret, you won't help him," said Dr Carl as he walked towards James and made the boy sit down. "James, listen to me. It's ok. You're safe. Just try to relax. Keep breathing. It'll go away soon."

Harry kept watching them silently, but inside he was in turmoil. Dr Carl was talking to James as if that scene had already happened before.

"Have you stopped taking your medication?" The Healer asked.

James nodded. "I… I was feeling better…"

Dr Carl sighed. "Did something happen recently to upset you like this?"

Harry stood by their side and asked frantically, "What medication?"

The Healer looked at him with surprise. Then, he looked at James for a moment. Since the boy went even paler, he asked Harry to leave and wait outside.

"WHAT?" Harry fretted. "How can I wait outside? I want to know what's going on, and I want to know it now! You mentioned some _medication_? What are you talking about? Did this happen before?"

Dr Carl stood up and placed his long and delicate fingers on Harry's shoulder.

"Please, Mr Potter, wait outside. I'll be with you in a moment," he asked calmly.

"But…" Harry tried to argue, but Dr Carl didn't give him any space.

"I need to talk to James first. Your presence here is disturbing him even more. Please, just wait outside and after I'm done here you can ask me anything you want."

Harry obeyed him against his will. He paced in front of James' room with his heart in his mouth. He was beginning to realise just how little he knew about James' life. Apparently, his son had been taking some medication without telling him. Was Draco telling the truth? Did James hate him that much? His son didn't trust him enough to tell him something like that. Harry wasn't a monster. What kind of parent had he become? With so many things on his mind, he got a fright when Dr Carl touched his back to call his attention.

"Dr Carl? How is he?" he asked hastily.

"He's ok. A little shaken, but he'll be all right. I gave him a Flower Remedy to drink. It's natural, don't worry. It's really good for his anxiety."

"Dr Carl, what happened?"

Dr Carl sighed. "You don't know, do you? I thought you knew. James told me he had talked to you about it. He promised he would. I did find it strange when he came to my office alone, but he swore to me he would tell you everything. That was the condition I set to treat him."

Harry felt his blood freezing. "When did that happen?"

"Half a year ago, in July. He told me he was feeling faint and out of breathe most of the time, and that sometimes he began to shake uncontrollably. He was under an enormous amount of stress for a boy his age. Unfortunately, this is quite common nowadays… It's an extreme case of anxiety, and I usually treat it with Bach Flower Remedies. They are quite good. Anyway, he told me he went to see me alone because you were too busy, but that you knew he had an appointment with me. Even so, I sent you at least three letters by owl-post."

Harry wasn't feeling his legs anymore. Dr Carl had to support him and lead him to the nearest chair so he could sit down.

Harry closed his eyes. He had only felt that weak and disturbed after finding out that Ginny was dead. He felt like a failure. He couldn't believe his son had been going through something like that alone. And Harry hadn't even noticed it!

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, burying his fingers in his hair and breathing hard. "How did this happen?" He felt like crying, but he held himself. He couldn't fall apart now. He had to know everything. He raised his head and said, "You mentioned some letters… But I never got any."

"Well, I did send them to you," Dr Carl stated. Harry believed him. He didn't seem to be lying.

"DOBBY!" Harry shouted.

The house-elf appeared with his ears down and his big eyes shining with tears. He had been listening to their conversation all along. One look at him was enough for Harry to understand what had happened to the letters.

"Did you know about this?" Harry asked. "Did you help James hide Dr Carl's letters from me?"

"Yes…" Dobby confessed. "But Dobby didn't know it was so serious."

Harry sighed. He could be mad at Dobby, but that wouldn't change anything. Besides, he knew Dobby did everything James asked him to. The house-elf liked his son even more than he liked Harry. And Dobby had always had a weird sense of what it takes to protect someone.

Harry knew it was time to stop putting the blame on others. He was the one to blame for James' state. Draco and Lucius Malfoy had nothing to do with that. Perhaps if Harry had been a better father, James wouldn't have even developed that crush on the Malfoy boy. He led Dr Carl to his office downstairs and they talked for hours about James. Harry had to swallow his pride and accept his failure as a father. He was mortified by everything Dr Carl told him.

He felt a pressure in his heart when Dr Carl told him that James had written to him a little before Christmas to explain that he had been feeling much better thanks to his friends, and a special friend in particular, a boy named Lucius.

"That's why I must ask you," continued Dr Carl, unaware of Harry's misery. "What happened that made him feel so stressed out again?"

Harry froze. _He_ happened. He had crushed his son's heart. He had been cruel and vicious. He had almost destroyed James with the truth. It was horrible. _He_ was the main problem in James' life.

"We had a fight…" Harry confessed. "I guess… I was too rough on him."

Dr Carl knew that James and Harry didn't have a good relationship. He had figured that much already, but he needed to hear it from Harry.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"Mr Potter, all I can tell you is this. What James needs right now is to feel loved. He needs reassurance that you'll be there for him when he needs you. Just show him that you care, Mr Potter. I think he needs you a lot. That's the reason he has these things. But he's a tough boy. He'd rather suffer alone than admit that he needs help from you. Show him that he can trust you."

Although Harry felt offended at the not so subtle hint that he was a lousy father, he just nodded. He _was_ a lousy father, so there was reason to argue about it.

When the man left, he stayed a long time in his office, revising most parts of his life. He was sad to realise that he had been spending too much time working instead of paying attention to his son. Molly and Hermione had been calling his attention for years. But he was too stubborn to admit it. Ever since Ginny's death he had immersed himself in work to forget about his sins. He had let his heart wither in the process. But not anymore. He was determined to make things right for James and try to erase all those years of solitude. He would beg for his son's forgiveness.

Harry would do everything to win his son's trust and love again, even if it meant treating Lucius, the brat, nicely.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

_TBC… _

_Bach Flower Remedies - this is not magic. I take it sometimes. It does help, but if you're suffering from an extreme case of anxiety, you'd better take something else. By the way, yes, James is a little Mary-sueish... XD_

_A/N: So Harry is FINALLY realising a few things about his behaviour. From now on, he'll resemble more of the old Harry. And since this week I celebrate my birthday, I have a surprise for you! I'll add one more chapter on Friday! So happy birthday to me! Wheeee! _

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And a special thanks to Alice, my beta. _

_And now, TEASER! _

_"Dad…" began James hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you…" _

_"What?" _

_"Well… It's about Foxy. You know… the broom. I don't think you'll like to know who created it…" James said. _

_"Who was it?" _

_"It was Draco. He gave it to Lucius as a birthday present." _

_Mwahahahaha! __à__ Author's evil laughter _


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: For full disclaimer see previous chapters. 

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rated**: R. A heart-to-heart conversation with James…

**Ch19 **

Harry quietly entered James' room. He didn't want to wake him. James wasn't asleep, though. His lamp was on, and he was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought. When he saw Harry, he flinched a little. He guessed Dr Carl had already told Harry everything about his state, and he feared that his father would shout at him for hiding things from him. Strangely enough, Harry didn't say anything for quite a while. He just stood next to James' bed and kept staring at him for a long time.

"I'm sorry," James said against his will. He wasn't sorry. He blamed his father for everything.

Harry sat on the bed with his shoulders down. He looked very tired. James had never seen his father looking so drained.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Harry said without looking at him. "I don't know anything about your life… I didn't even notice…" Harry's voice trembled a little. He stayed quiet for a moment, as if he were trying to find the right words. The truth was that he was trying hard not to break down. "I didn't notice that you were sick. And all this time I kept pushing you to your limit… Never really listening to what you really wanted…"

James' chin trembled. His father was acting so out of character that he didn't know what to say. He also felt that if he did open his mouth he would cry his heart out. He was still too fragile.

Harry finally looked at him, and James saw just how troubled his father was.

"I know it'll be difficult for you to forgive me, but could you at least try?" Harry asked emotionally. "I… half the time I don't know what I'm doing. I always thought that I worked hard to provide you with a better life and better childhood than I had had. But… The truth is that… when your mother died… everything fell apart and… I was afraid that you'd blame me and hate me for not saving her… So I guess… I was just using work to avoid you… And at the same time I think I did want you to hate me because I hated myself for everything…" Harry's hands were shaking. He was making no sense. "I acted horrible to you. I should've told you about your mother sooner… I should have never said those things to you… The way I spoke to you in Malfoy's house… It was wrong of me. But I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you far away from him. You don't understand because you're too young and you didn't go through the same hell that I did because of him."

"But Draco is innocent and…"

"Jesus, James," Harry sighed. "There's a lot you don't know. A lot you don't understand about Draco Malfoy. He's not a saint. He's…" Harry noticed that James was becoming anxious again, and he stood up agitatedly. "This is not the time to discuss about Malfoy. I don't want to upset you. I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I recognise that I'm a horrible father. But I love you, son. I love you more than anything in this world. All the things I've done so far were to protect you. I thought I was doing a good job. I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. I want you to give me a chance to make things right for you. I don't want you to hate me."

James took a deep breath. He was tense all over, but he was touched by his father's words.

"I want you to know that you can rely on me. You don't have to hide things from me. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Dr Carl?" Harry asked.

"Because… I don't know. I was scared…"

"Of me?"

"Of everything… I was afraid of everything."

Harry sat down on the bed again. He looked deeply in James' eyes and stroked his face with trembling hands.

"You don't have to be scared. You're beautiful, bright and kind."

"I was scared because I thought I was gay and I didn't know what to do," James confessed heartily. "I knew you'd be angry. And I didn't want to be gay anyway. I didn't want to be different. Besides, you kept forcing me to join the Quidditch team and I didn't want it. I know I'm a good flyer. Lucius tells me this all the time. But I'm not interested in Quidditch. I didn't want to disappoint you…so I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to hate me or be mad at me… But you were always mad at me…"

James began to cry silently. Harry bit his lower lip as a few tears escaped from his eyes as well.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to be happy," Harry said.

"You're lying," James whispered. "You were mad at me when I told you I wouldn't join the Quidditch team. And you were mad at me because of Lucius… And it isn't just because he's a Malfoy. It's because he's a boy."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, James' expression broke his heart.

"I confess I wasn't ready for that," he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm mad at you. I was before, but I'm not anymore. I'm mad at myself mostly. The fact that he is a Malfoy disturbs me a lot. But if you really like him, and if he really makes you happy, then I don't mind. Dr Carl told me he helped you get better. I guess… I need to thank him for taking care of you."

James smiled through his tears. "I'd really like if you could give Draco a chance, too."

Harry clenched his fists, but he didn't lose his temper. "I'll… try."

James smiled again and Harry's heart melted. Although he wasn't at all willing to give Draco a chance, he would have to try, for James' sake.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," answered James.

Harry put his arms around James and held him softly, almost as if he was afraid of breaking him. It was James who decided to pull him into a tight hug. Harry felt his heart becoming as light as a feather.

"I love you," he said, stroking James' hair tenderly. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Dad," James whispered, letting his tears flow freely. He had dreamt of this moment for so long that it was ok to cry a little. He really needed Harry's acceptance and love.

"Don't hide things from me from now on," Harry said, kissing the top of James' head, then his cheeks. He cupped James' face and wiped away his tears. "Trust me, James. I'll try my best not to let you down anymore."

James nodded. He leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that for a long time, trying to make up for every hurtful word and action exchanged between them.

Harry hadn't felt that peaceful in years.

Finally, he said, "You don't have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. You can stay here with me. I can talk to McGonagall if you want."

James smiled. "It's ok. You don't have to."

"But you're not well, James. I want you to rest."

"I'm used to it… Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Harry felt a weight in his heart again for thinking that James had gone through so much pain without even telling him. There was nothing he could do, though. He just needed to make sure that his son would never go through that alone again.

"I still think you need to rest," said Harry, activating his parental mode.

"Well… I suppose I can stay here tomorrow. But I really miss Lucius, and I think he'll be worried if he doesn't see me on the train…" James had the courage to tell.

Harry held himself not to throw a fit. It wouldn't be easy to accept the fact that James liked Draco's son.

"Tell him you'll stay here for a few days and you'll see him at school," said Harry.

"But… I really want to see him."

Harry sighed. He knew it was a lost battle, so he gave up.

"Ok. If you think you're well enough… I was really worried, though. Are you sure you're ok enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well… If the same thing happens to you, please tell me. I don't want to be left out anymore."

"Don't worry. I'll let you know," said James with a smile.

Harry sighed heavily. Then, he hugged James one more time before saying, "Go to sleep then. If you need anything, call me." Harry kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Dad…" began James hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"What?"

"Well… It's about Foxy. You know… the broom."

Harry opened his eyes widely. "I've almost forgotten about it."

"Where is it? I need to take it with me tomorrow."

"Oh. I… huh… I kind of sent her to be analysed by my personnel..." said Harry bashfully. "I know it was a horrible thing to do, but I couldn't resist the idea that we might have the chance to launch such a fantastic broom on the market!"

James went white. Harry worried.

"What? If you want, I can ask someone to send it back to me right away!" Harry assured him. He didn't want James to have another crisis. "I just think it's such a waste to not enjoy it. It's so brilliant."

"I don't think you'll like to know who created it…" James said.

"Why not? Who was it?"

"It was Draco. He gave it to Lucius as a birthday present."

Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. He grabbed a chair for support and sat down on it.

"What?" he asked.

"Draco made it. And he actually made it for _you_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_He actually made it for you."_

The same sentence kept coming back to Harry over and over. Harry's first reaction was to panic. He thought, for a moment, that James knew everything that had happened between Harry and Draco in the past. He was relieved when he found out that it wasn't the case. But he went berserk at the thought of Draco poisoning his son against him with that touchy – but false – story that the broom represented his way of saying he was sorry; just a gift from a friend to another.

Since Harry had promised himself not to disturb James, he didn't say anything that could upset the boy. He only asked a few more questions, trying hard not to demand the answers. After making sure that Draco hadn't said anything about their relationship, he kissed James once more – after promising that he wouldn't do anything against Draco on the matter of Foxy – and headed for his office. When he got there, he sent an urgent owl-mail to his company asking for the broom.

It was past midnight when the broom arrived. His most trustworthy security guard had made sure to send it through the fastest owl they had. Godric Hollow wasn't that far from London, which guaranteed the package a safe and fast trip.

He ripped off the wrapping that protected the broom hastily. Then, he caressed it slowly, feeling the same tingle down his spine that he had felt the first time he had touched it. When he found what he was looking for, he closed his eyes in pain. There it was; his initials carved in the wood. He felt to his knees in despair.

He embraced the broomstick in a moment of insanity, wishing that it were Draco. Then he threw it away, horrified with himself and his emotions. He closed his eyes again and put his arms around himself in a protective way, as if he was trying to guard his heart against those unbearable feelings. He couldn't stop the memories from overflowing him, though.

Against his will, he remembered a day when Draco promised him to make a broom that would be worthy of Harry's talent. Harry had never taken his words seriously. But there was Foxy, a living proof that Draco had actually been telling the truth.

What did it mean? Had Draco meant for James to show him? _No_, Harry thought. James had told him that Draco had asked Lucius not to show it to Harry. He feared Harry's reaction.

Harry laughed bitterly. He feared his own reaction. He was angry, of course. But there was something else in his heart as well; something that scared him.

He was going insane.

To make things even worse, the broom was brilliant. It was perfectly fit for Harry's skills.

_'He made it for you. It's hard to believe it… But isn't that HP carved in the wood proof enough?'_ Harry thought with a sigh. _'And he gave it to the brat! Is he insane? This broom is not for beginners. Is his son that good?'_

Harry felt a pang in his heart. He hated himself for thinking fondly of Draco even for a second. After all, Draco had helped Lucius Malfoy to kill his wife.

_'But he told you over and over that he was innocent. He begged you to believe in him… He was lying. You know he was. He's a sneaky bastard. He's always been that way. Stop thinking about him! Stop wanting to believe that he really loved you! ' _Harry demanded to himself.

He ordered his insane thoughts to shut up. He stood up, picked up the broom again and made sure that it wasn't damaged. He carefully leaned it against the wall. After that, he climbed the stairs and went to James' room.

The broom wasn't important. Draco wasn't important. None of it matter at the moment. All that mattered was James. Harry feared that he had somewhat been rude to him when he kept asking questions about Foxy and Draco. He didn't want to make James anxious again. He just wanted to protect him.

He quietly entered the room for a second time that evening. James was sound asleep. Harry sat on the armchair close to the bed and kept staring at his beautiful son for a long time, trying to avoid the past and concentrate on the present. After a while, he felt his eyelids heavy. His head fell to the side, and he fell asleep.

He woke up when someone touched him.

"Father?" he heard James say.

Harry made a face. He hated when James called him 'father' like they were strangers. They really were, but he wanted to change that. He opened his eyes and stared at James.

"Hi, son. How are you?" he asked, stretching.

"I'm fine," James answered. "Good enough to go to King's Cross."

Harry's brain took a tiny second to process the information. When he did, he jumped from the armchair and asked, "What time is it? Is it time already? Are you sure you're ok? Did you have breakfast? Want me to fetch you something?"

James looked at him puzzled. Harry couldn't tell if he was afraid of him or not.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… I… Did you… Well… You slept here," James said.

Harry frowned. "Yes." That was obvious as he was sleeping on the armchair. And by the way, the pain on his back was killing him.

"Why?" James asked.

Harry frowned even more. "Isn't it obvious? I was worried. I decided to sleep here and keep an eye on you in case you needed something."

"Oh."

James looked positively stunned, although he tried not to show. It was then that Harry realised how odd it must be for James to find his father sleeping on his armchair and worrying about him that much. For a brief moment, Harry had forgotten that he was a lousy father. His actions as such weren't obvious at all. No wonder James was finding everything strange.

"Thanks," said James with a smile.

Harry thought he heard a crack in his heart. His son had a way to disarm him completely. How did he manage to stay so long without hugging him every two seconds?

"Aren't you angry?" James asked.

"About what?"

"Foxy."

Harry tensed all over. Then he sighed. "I am. But that's got nothing to do with you."

"It's brilliant, though. You can't deny that."

"James… Let's not talk about it, ok? All that matters now is your health. Are you really feeling ok?"

James nodded, not very pleased with that change of subject. "Yes."

"I'd like to keep you here for another day. At least until…"

"I'm really feeling better. It's so weird…"

"What is?"

"That you care so much," James answered in a whisper.

Harry bit his lower lip. One more crack in his heart and he would need a new one. "Of course I care. I'm sorry that I let you think otherwise. I'll… do my best to change the way you see me. I'm not a heartless bastard. I know I tend to act like one sometimes… But I'm really not."

"I believe you."

Those words mended Harry's heart. They smiled at each other. Bit by bit, Harry believed that he could gain his son's trust again.

They had breakfast together. After that, James and Harry headed for London. The trip was peaceful and quiet. Harry turned off his mobile phone, and that simple gesture seemed to make James happy. Almost an hour later, they arrived at the train station.

Harry's presence caused a certain commotion on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Although he was polite with everybody, he focused only on James. He greeted his friends and their relatives, but avoided talking about what had happened at the Christmas party. Hermione tried to push him a little into the subject, but he was very quick to cut her off. He didn't want to disturb James – and himself.

The only thing he did was push Max aside and tell the boy that he knew Max had helped Lucius to get inside his house. Deeply embarrassed, Max apologised for his mischief.

"But I did it because I thought James needed him. Lucius truly likes James, Uncle Harry," Max said. "I know you don't like his family…"

"It's a lot more complicated than that," said Harry. He was getting tired of using that sentence. "But… Since James likes him so much, I'll give him a chance to prove to me that he is for real. I want you to take care of James at Hogwarts. He was very ill last night… I wanted him to miss school for a few days, but he didn't want to. I thought about talking to the brat, but I still don't trust him. And even though I'm still angry with you for what you did, I trust you. I know you only want what's best for James. So tell me if he feels ill again. I'm not sure he'll tell me. And please tell me if Lucius does something to hurt him. This is the least you can do for me."

Max blushed violently. He didn't want to betray his friend, but taking care of James was something that he did naturally. The difficulty part was to sell out his best friend to his father.

"Do you promise to tell me if something wrong happens?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Max answered.

"Thank you."

Max joined the others a few seconds later, telling himself that Harry hadn't forbid him to tell James about their conversation. He would never betray his friend, but he would make sure that he kept James out of trouble. And if Lucius did something to hurt James, he would be the first to tell him off.

Harry watched as his son got on board and waved him goodbye. He felt a pressure in his heart as he saw the train leaving. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes. I guess," he answered. "I've been horrible to him…"

"I'm glad you've finally noticed it!" she exclaimed.

Harry made a face.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you. Do you want to have some coffee or something?"

Harry was about to answer when he had horrifying feeling that he was being observed by very familiar eyes. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy at a safe distance from them, but enough to mess with his senses. The silver-blue orbs were staring at him quietly. When their eyes met, Harry didn't find the usual sneer on Draco's lips. He seemed deep in thought, as if pondering if Harry would do something against him now that he had been spotted.

Harry considered just turning his back at him and leaving with Hermione and Ron, but instead he did the unthinkable. He told Hermione he had something to do first. He said goodbye to his friends and began to walk towards Draco.

The Weasleys froze as they realised what Harry was doing. Some of them shouted for him to stop, others told him to keep going. Harry didn't listen to any of them. He kept his pace firm and only stopped when he found himself close to Draco.

The blond stared at him puzzled, but his eyes were flickering with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Are you going to hit me?" Draco asked. "Do you really want to cause such a pathetic scene in public?"

Harry's heart was beating like crazy. He didn't quite know what he was doing, but he certainly didn't want to cause a scene. What exactly did he want then?

"I need to talk you," he heard himself saying almost as if there was someone else living in his body. "There's a coffee shop nearby. Would you like to join me?"

Draco didn't hide his surprise quickly enough, and he also heard himself saying, "Ok."

"You're buying, though," said Harry.

Draco made a face. And under everybody's shocked expressions, they walked side by side towards the exit of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

TBC…

**_A/N_**_: Well, think of it this way – at least you won't have to wait for too long for an update, as Monday is just around the corner. So it isn't a big cliffhanger, is it? Just a few words before the evil teaser. First: thank you all for the birthday wishes and for the lovely reviews! Two: thanks a lot to my beta, Alice! Third: Some people seem displeased with the plot so far. Sorry, folks, but that's the way it is. But remember, there's a lot to come. Harry and Draco's past will be elucidated in future chapters. Have some patience until then! XD _

_And now, teaser! _

"_Did you see the initials I carved on it?" _

_Harry blushed adorably. Draco felt like taking him to the bathroom and shagging him senseless. The desire to do that was so strong that he felt a little dizzy. _

_"Did you see it?" he insisted when Harry didn't answer him. _

_"Yes," he finally said. _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: For full disclaimer see chapter 01. 

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rated**: R. Where Harry gets jealous!

**Ch20 **

Draco didn't know what to expect from Harry, but he followed him to the coffee shop even so. They didn't speak along the way. Draco's head was in turmoil, though. He wondered if Harry wanted to talk to him about their sons' relationship, and if he wanted to come to an agreement of some sort. The worst scenario Draco imagined was Harry offering money to keep Lucius away from James just like a cheap romantic movie. He smirked quietly at that.

Harry stared at him as if pondering what was so funny. Draco felt his heart beating faster as he met the intense green eyes. His breath quickened a little, but he managed to stay calm. Being so close to Harry had awakened feelings in him that he thought were dead a long time ago.

'_Liar,'_ he thought. '_Your love for him has never died. It's still here, and it's as strong as before.'_

He turned his eyes away, cursing himself for being so weak. He put his hands inside his overcoat pockets to hide his nervousness. He didn't want to give Harry the pleasure of witnessing his hands shaking.

They went inside the coffee shop and chose a table far in the back where there was only one customer reading the newspaper. Harry only asked for a cup of coffee, but Draco added two muffins, three croissants and eggs benedict to their order.

"I didn't have time for breakfast. I got up late… Lucius was so mad at me," he explained as Harry stared at him with a frown. "Besides, I thought I was the one paying. Was I wrong?"

"Not at all. You can get as fat as you want. I don't care," Harry sneered.

Draco returned the sneer. "Why, Potter. I never had to care about my weight before. I was always slim. You, on the other hand, probably have to go on a diet every month…"

Harry crossed his arms and was about to answer when the waitress came back with their coffee, the muffins and the croissants. Draco thanked her charmingly. Harry just took a sip from his coffee moodily.

"Spill it, Potter. What do you want? I didn't think for a moment that this was just to catch up with the old days," Draco said with a smirk. He took a large bite from his croissant and sighed contently, almost erotically. He watched as Harry moved on his chair uncomfortably and wondered if he still could get under his skin.

The fact was that, no matter what Harry wanted, or how much he tried to piss Draco off, the blond was determined not to lose his temper. He would listen to what Harry had to say, ponder about it and then go on with his life. He was more than resolute not to let Harry interfere in his heart anymore.

"If this is about Lucius and James," Draco began, "I think we should let them alone."

Harry grunted. "This is not about them, but do you really think this… _relationship_… can work in the long run? It isn't wise to let them go through this… uncertain path."

"I vote to let them deal with this on their own. If we keep meddling in it, then we'll definitely screw it up. You and I are enemies. They know that much. Whatever advice comes from our mouths will only harm them."

"Oh, but weren't you cheering on them? After all, you helped your son kidnap mine."

There was a dangerous tone on Harry's voice. Draco ignored it.

"My son didn't kidnap yours. James came with him willingly. And again, did you bring me here to talk about them? Because if you did… refrain yourself from speaking until I've ended my breakfast. I don't want to spoil my appetite," Draco said, hoping to sound very cold.

Harry got pissed. "Like I care if I spoil your appetite."

"This meal is on _me_, remember?" Draco reminded him with a phony kindness.

"Then I should order something, too. Since you're buying it," Harry said to irritate him.

It didn't work. Draco only smiled at him highly amused.

"Help yourself," he said shrugging.

He didn't know that Harry wasn't hungry at all, and that being so close to Draco was messing with his senses and his stomach.

"This isn't about our sons," Harry repeated, annoyed. "And I certainly didn't come here to _chat_."

"Then why are we here? I can't think of anything." Draco felt shivers down his spine as Harry's eyes pierced through him. He cursed Harry for messing up with his head so much. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't at all immune to that stare.

"I want your broomstick," Harry said hastily.

Draco almost spilt his coffee all over Harry. He looked at him, dumbfounded. Then he felt like laughing madly. _Foxy_ was the last thing on his mind. He didn't think James had showed it to Harry. He had never imagined, not in a million years, that had Harry met the broomstick, he would want to talk about it with _him_. Luckily, he held himself in check, enough to joke about it.

"Is that a new pick-up line?"

Harry flushed violently. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm talking about Foxy. I want it. Name your price."

Draco leaned against his chair. He was too stunned to say anything, but he felt like he had to say something. He waited for the waitress to leave the eggs on the table to speak again.

"So James showed it to you," he pointed out.

Harry thinned his lips, irritated. "Isn't that obvious? If I'm bringing it up!"

"I didn't think you'd want to buy it from me."

"The broom is good," Harry said awkwardly.

It was clear that if he could avoid that situation he would. He must have really liked the broom. Draco smiled in victory. He was in heaven.

"The broom is superb, Potter, not just good," he provoked.

Harry made a face. "Don't be so full of yourself. It's… passable. How much do you want for it?"

Draco almost stuck out his tongue at him. It was obvious that Harry had been impressed by the broom, otherwise he wouldn't be there and talking to the person he hated the most in the world after Voldemort.

"Are you serious about this? Isn't this some kind of joke?" he asked to make sure.

"I never joke when it comes to business," Harry stated.

"So I can kill your wife but do business with you? How… capitalistic of you," Draco dared to joke.

Harry punched the table furiously and stood up. "Did you think that was funny? I'm fed up with your stupid sick jokes! I'm here because James asked me to give your broom a chance! I'm doing this for him! But you aren't helping! And I don't know why I thought that you would! I must be out of mind really!"

Draco looked around and saw that they were the centre of attention. He licked his lips, then looked at Harry and said calmly but firmly, "I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. I promise to behave. Now would you please sit down? Everyone is staring at us. And since they're all Muggles, I bet they are wondering what exactly a broom has to do with our arguing, and if it's something obscene."

Harry turned around and blushed as he saw that people were mumbling and pointing at them. He sat down quietly, but he was about to explode.

"Just say yes or no and then we can end this insufferable meeting," Harry said between his gritted teeth.

"Did you go for a ride?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry knew where that was going, and he didn't like it at all.

Draco smiled. "And?"

"I told you already!"

"Oh, come on, Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Be honest once in your life! Tell me what you really think! I want to know! After all…"

"I'm trying to buy it from you!" Harry cut him off immediately, afraid that Draco would say something that would embarrass them both. "Of course I like it! I wouldn't invest in something that I didn't believe! So name your price and let's get this done! I'm sure that being in my presence pisses you off just as much as it pisses me off!"

"Not really. But what do you know, huh?" Draco asked with a hint of bitterness. He quickly put himself together. He was over Harry. Wasn't he? "At least tell me if you thought, even for a second, that it fitted you perfectly."

Harry's face went crimson. He looked down quickly, then he tried his best to sustain Draco's anxious look. It was almost as if Draco needed Harry's approval. Harry felt his heart failing. He bit his lower lip hard. He didn't know what he could say that it wouldn't give away too much of his feelings.

"It was… very well made. Did you really make it yourself?" Harry asked.

His doubt hurt Draco's pride. "Of course I made it myself! I told you I would, didn't I? It took me a while, but I finished it. Lucius kept bugging me about it. He saw the project in a trunk in the attic. He got really excited. I already had the broom. I just needed to improve the spells."

"And now I want to buy it."

"It's not for sale. That broom is my son's. I want it back," said Draco. He could see that he had taken Harry completely by surprise. "What?"

"Aren't you having financial problems?"

Draco made a face. "I wonder why everybody, with _no_ exception, thinks that."

"It's hard to miss it when you keep selling everything you have!" Harry pointed out. "People talk. And I saw you at Barnebly's that day when…" Harry stopped as the memories of that day kept bothering him. "Anyway, the fact is that you've been selling the jewels and assets of your family. If that's not a sign of bankruptcy, I don't know what it is."

"Fair enough," Draco said, looking at his barely touched breakfast and sighing. His delicious eggs and croissants were now cold and therefore ruined. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

A sudden light hit his brain. He suddenly realized how big that moment was, and where that could lead them. Foxy might be his chance to make peace with Harry and the past. Harry still hated him, but he was enchanted with the broomstick, enough to want to buy it from him.

"I'll sell it to you under a few demands," Draco said.

Harry looked at him distrustfully. "What are they?"

"I want a million plus 20 of the sales plus… you riding on it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"A million is too much!"

"A million is nothing compared to Potter's Enterprise profits! Your company made 2 billion last year! I think a million is quite a deal, Potter! You know the broom is brilliant, and you know it will sell wonderfully."

Harry knew that, which was why he was so willing to invest money in it. A part of him actually wanted to keep that broom to himself. He felt like the broom was his alone, like no one had the right to enjoy it but him. He felt ashamed of his possessiveness and more than just a little disturbed to have those feelings in the first place.

"A million it is, then. But 20 of the…"

"It's also nothing and you know it!" Draco cut him off immediately. He was enjoying the discussion.

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "Of course it is! I'll give you 10."

"No deal."

"15 then!"

"Nope. Not enough."

"And what's with the last demand? It's preposterous! Why do you want to see me riding it?" Harry kept complaining as if he hadn't listened to Draco.

"You know perfectly well why. Although now it belongs to Lucius, I made it thinking about you. You didn't believe it back then because I only had perfected the broom, not the spells," Draco said seriously. He watched Harry's reaction to his words very closely. He saw Harry's eyes flickering for a moment. Then, the moment was gone. As he had no answer, he sighed. "Listen, I'm not asking too much. I just want to you see test it."

"I've already tested it," Harry pointed out, looking at everywhere but Draco.

"But I didn't see you."

"And why…"

Harry refrained himself from going any further because he didn't want their conversation to switch to them. He wasn't ready for that. He had almost had a heart attack by hearing Draco tell him that he had made the broom thinking about him. Because he didn't want to prolong that painful reunion any longer, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok. Let's go then."

Draco frowned as he watched Harry stood up.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To my private pitch. I'll ride the broom. Then, you'll sign the contract."

Draco's eyes shone brightly. "I'm not giving you the rights to it. It will have my signature," he demanded one last time.

"I'm not like you. I'm not dishonest. Of course I'm giving you the credit for the broom," Harry said, annoyed. "But one thing will have to go."

"What?"

"The name. It's too gay," Harry said bluntly.

Far from being offended, Draco thought it was amusing. He smiled.

"Lucius said the same thing," he said. "But I thought Foxy was cute."

"It's a name for a girl's broom. Maybe we could release a feminine line named Foxy and another one for men. But you'll have to choose another name for that one."

Draco bit his lower lips thoughtfully. Who would have thought that after years of hatred they would be talking business with each other so politely?

"How about Griffin?" Draco suggested, taking delight in seeing Harry's surprised expression. "I did think of naming the broom after a dragon, like Typhon from the Greek Mythology. But I think naming it Griffin makes more sense. After all, you were my inspiration at first."

Harry breathed hard. "You never get tired of speaking nonsense, do you?"

"It isn't nonsense. It's the truth."

"You never told me the truth about anything. You're a natural born liar," Harry said icily. "But… Let's not go there. I need to learn how to tolerate you for James' sake. So don't push your luck. Griffin is ok. You don't have to give me your reasons for choosing it."

Draco got irritated, but he tried not to show it. He couldn't understand why Harry wanted to do business with him if he still hated and despised him that much.

"Are you going to finish your breakfast or can we go already?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at his cold meal one last time and sighed. "No. Let's go. Let me just ask you one more thing, though."

"What?" Harry said, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Did you see the initials I carved on it?"

Harry blushed adorably. Draco felt like taking him to the bathroom and shagging him senseless. The desire to do that was so strong that he felt a little dizzy.

"Did you see it?" he insisted when Harry didn't answer him.

"Yes," he finally said.

Draco stood up and got his wallet. He took a few pounds from it and tossed them on the table. Then, as he walked towards the exit, he said very close to Harry's right ear, "That HP on it is proof enough that I'm not a liar. I was a brat. I was vicious. I almost killed people. I was horrible. But I've changed. I never meant to hurt anybody. All those people that almost died because of me, including your dearest friend Ronald Weasley, were the reason I cried my heart out in the bathroom. I was scared. I was young and stupid. I thought I knew the ways of the world, but I forgot that my world was very limited back then. I went through hell and back. Don't make me go back there again. I'm sure I deserve it. But… that day… when I asked you to come to my house…"

Harry closed his eyes. He was shaking all over.

"Stop it. I don't want to know," he said firmly, contradicting his body language. "We'll have to make this work… for our kids and for any small chance that our business agreement might work in the future. Don't ruin the moment."

"But I have to. Can't you see? I opened up my heart to you," Draco continued, also shaken. "I didn't lie to you when I confessed my feelings. Deep down you know that. You know, and that's what makes you so scared. I'm really sorry about Ginny, but she wasn't the real reason why you pushed me away. You just couldn't handle being loved by another man."

Draco knew he had gone too far, but those words had been stuck on his throat for a long time. Even if Harry hit him, he wouldn't mind.

When Harry made a sudden move towards him, he flinched. He was certain that Harry would break his teeth. Surprisingly, though, Harry just passed by him without doing or saying anything. Draco was stunned by his lack of reaction. Did his words touch him somehow?

"Potter?" Draco called as Harry gave his back to him and walked towards the exit.

Harry stopped for a moment and said without turning, "She's dead because of your father. I can't forgive that. Whether you helped him or not isn't relevant anymore. There's one thing you can't deny. You were responsible for taking him out of prison! _You_ made it possible for him to go to my house and murder my wife." Harry turned his head to face him with flaming eyes. "I'm guilty as well. I fell under your spell and failed to protect her. But I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm only tolerating you now because of James."

Draco clenched his fists angrily. He wanted to point out that Ginny wasn't a damsel in distress but a very sassy and independent witch, but he decided not to. There was something else he needed to say. He closed the distance between them and made Harry turn around to face him properly. The raven-haired man got furious with his audacity.

"If you despise me so much, why the fuck do you want to do business with me? Are you willing to sell your soul for a _broomstick_?" Draco asked angrily.

Harry didn't have a proper answer. He didn't even know what had possessed him to walk towards Draco in the station and make him that absurd proposition. He was confused. All he knew was that Draco could still make him catch on fire. Their closeness had a strong effect on Harry's libido. He wanted to kill the blond but have sex with him. He was horrified.

"It's only business," Harry tried to reason.

"Bullshit! Unless you've become a heartless business man over the years, I don't buy that! What really made you approach me in the station?" Draco insisted without caring for the consequences. They were so caught up in their own world that they didn't notice everybody in the coffee shop was once again watching them.

When Draco saw how shaken Harry was, he felt like putting his arms around him and soothing his troubled heart. Against his will, he was rejoiced to see that he could still affect Harry. But did he really want to relive everything he had felt in the past? Did he want to relive all the pain and suffering Harry had made him experience? One look into Harry's eyes was enough to confirm his deepest fears. He still wanted him with a passion that frightened him.

'_Fuck! I want to kiss him,'_ Draco thought. But that wasn't the appropriate place. They shouldn't even discuss such delicate matters in a coffee shop!

"I'll never forgive myself for getting my father out of prison," Draco said to end their discussion. "But you have to understand… He's my father! I had no idea he would do something like that! When I visited him in prison he cried and begged me to help him. He convinced me that he was sorry for everything he did. My mother kept crying to me all day to believe him! I didn't know what I was supposed to do! Unfortunately, I made the wrong decision! I'll pay for that mistake for the rest of my life! I haven't had a decent night of sleep since that horrible night when he went to your house and killed your wife. So please, Harry…"

He was about to do what he had sworn not to do again. He was about to beg for Harry's forgiveness.

"Never mind," he said sadly. "If you want the broom, I'll give it to you. Send the contract to my house. And never mind about my last demand. I don't need to see you fly. I know you were amazing." He put his hands on his pockets to hide his trembling hands. "I guess… this is goodbye. I don't want to disturb you with my presence any longer."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, and Draco held his breath in expectation. But before any of them could say something, a person behind them greeted Draco happily.

"Draco! Is that really you? Oh, my god! It is! How're you doing?"

Draco turned around and was surprised to see one of his ex-lovers. "Guy!"

Guy pulled him into a tight and intimate hug. Draco flushed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Guy asked, but before Draco could answer him, he exclaimed, "Oh, my God! Is this… _that_ Harry Potter?"

Draco flushed violently. Although Guy was a Muggle, he had a cousin who was a witch, so he knew all about the wizarding world. He also knew Draco's kinky sexual fantasies. He had been the second 'Harry Potter', and he had always had fun impersonating the big hero. Draco avoided looking at Harry. If Harry knew just what he had been doing in bed, he would definitely kill Draco.

Before Guy could give something away, like ask him if that Harry Potter was the real thing or just a fake, Draco said, "Yes, this is Harry Potter. But we were just leaving. We were just… discussing a few things. Since you're here, why don't we go somewhere else to talk about the good old days?"

"Are you dating him now?" Guy asked.

"No!" Draco and Harry answered in unison with identical shocked expression.

"Oh."

Draco caught Guy by the arm, then he turned to wave Harry goodbye. "I'll see around, Potter."

As he dragged Guy away with him, he didn't notice the flame in Harry's eyes. But even if he had, he would have never guessed the turmoil that Harry was feeling inside just by seeing him touch another man so freely.

_TCB…_

_**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing! Thanks a lot to my beta Alice! From now on, the story will focus mainly on Harry and Draco, but you'll still hear from Lucius, James and… Max! Max will find love as well. And it will be just as bittersweet as the others. Prepare yourself for the rollercoaster, because things won't be easy for Harry at all. Did I mention there's gonna be some NC-17 next chapter? Well, it will. _

_And now, TEASER! Mwahahahaha _

"Whatever, Potter. Like you said, _you_ are the boss," Draco said with a sneer. "Well, I'm off. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Harry heard himself asking from very far away.

Draco stared at him as if he would call St Mungo's Wing for Lunatics at any moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: For full disclaimer see chapter 01.**

**Title**: Lessons in Love

**Rated**: Originally, this was NC-17. Now it's R.

**Ch21**

"So, Malfoy, I heard your daddy has no money anymore! I heard pretty soon you'll be begging McGonagall for a scholarship!" shouted Travis viciously from across the hallway.

The students coming out of the Great Hall after dinner looked at Lucius with curiosity. Lucius just made a face and decided not to reply. He hardly ever wasted his precious time arguing with Travis. It was no use anyway. He turned his back at the other Slytherin boy and continued to walk side by side with James, Max and the Weasley twins.

"Hey, why don't you change houses?" Travis continued to shout. "You're always walking with this bunch of Gryffindor losers! I guess Slytherin is not good enough for perfect Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius' lips curled in a bitter smile. James refrained himself for taking his hand and squeezing it for support. Their relationship was still a secret, so they were very discreet when in public together.

"Well, the Sorting Hat did ask me if I wanted to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor," Lucius told James, Max and the twins in a low voice. "I chose Slytherin because of my dad. But if I knew that my boyfriend would be a Gryffindor boy, I'd have chosen differently."

James smiled at him. He already knew that story. Max and the Twins didn't, though. They were very surprised.

"I didn't know the Sorting Hat could leave the choice to you!" Max exclaimed, fascinated by it. "I must research that in the library. I wonder if there were other cases like this before…"

Vanessa and Vivian rolled their eyes. "Leave it to Max to transform every fascinating subject into a boring search in the library…" Vanessa said.

"Do you want us to pull a prank on Travis for you, Luc?" asked Vivian. Her eyes were already shining brightly with the idea of torturing Travis.

Lucius chuckled. "Thank you for your offer, but you shouldn't bother yourself with someone as insignificant as Travis. He doesn't deserve it. Just ignore him."

"That's not good enough! We'll spread rumours that he has a small penis. And add Photoshop pictures to make it more believable," declared Vanessa.

"VANESSA!" Max and James exclaimed at once.

"One day you'll get in real trouble for these stupid Photoshop montages!" Max pointed out.

The twins just shrugged. For them any mischief was taken as completely normal as long as it came from their own minds. James and Max never got tired of scolding them. Lucius, on the other hand, found the girls very funny.

They kept arguing about intellect versus action along the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lucius said goodbye to them long before they got there. Although they were all friends now, they still didn't think it was okay for Lucius to know the path to their dormitory. It was a matter of loyalty to their house and school traditions.

The blond got James by the hand and they found an empty room to say goodnight to each other properly. James surprised Lucius by taking the initiative to kiss him first. He smiled against the redhead's lips and kissed him deeply until they were out of breath.

"It's too soon yet!" Lucius complained. "Why can't we go to the lake or one of the empty Astronomy towers to snog?"

James stroked Lucius' silky hair fondly. "I can't. Max has a very tight study schedule. He's really worried about the exams, and he's making me nervous too. Besides, we have Hallowell's assignment due to tomorrow morning and I haven't finished it yet. She'll ask for my head if I screw that up…"

"I can help you with Hallowell. You know she's weak against my smile."

James made a face. "Yeah, I know. But your pretty smile might not be enough against her hatred towards me."

"How can that rag hate you when it's impossible not to love you?" Lucius said flatteringly.

James flushed slightly and smiled in such a cute way that Lucius captured his lips once again. They decided to snog for a while and found themselves fumbling each other in the dark. James sat on a desk and put his legs around Lucius hips. The blond boy smiled in delight. He caressed James' face, then neck and further down. The heat built up. Lucius made their hips touch more intimately. Then, he began to rub himself against James until the redhead was panting.

"I'm hard," whispered Lucius, nipping James' earlobe and stroking his back up and down.

"I can feel it," James teased. "But we can't do anything here. What if someone catches us?"

"Didn't you bring the Marauder's Map with you?" Lucius asked. James nodded. "Use it. If someone comes close to here, we'll know."

James got the Map from his pocket. Then, he placed the tip of his wand on the paper and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"Indeed you are not," Lucius teased, nipping the most sensitive part of James' neck.

Since the Map showed that the Professors and the students were far away from that part of the castle, James surrendered himself to Lucius' demanding touch. He threw his head back as the blond licked and bit his neck, and didn't protest when Lucius began to take off his clothes. He didn't undress James completely, though. He just undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt without taking it off and made his pants and underwear slide down his legs. Then, Lucius turned James around and started to lick down his back. The redhead bit his lower lip as Lucius kissed and squeezed the cheeks of his butt tenderly.

James was feeling very excited that day, and the fact that someone might catch them in the act at any minute was actually turning him on. Overtaken by desire, he felt Lucius lubricating him. It still hurt a little. He forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked, touching his chest with James' back. "Does it hurt?"

James flushed all over. "Yes, a little. But it's ok. I don't mind."

"Can I move?" Lucius whispered in his ear, making him sigh with pleasure.

"Y-yes. Luc…" James voiced his ecstasy. James almost didn't mind the pain anymore. The pleasure was so intense that it overpowered anything else. And when Lucius hit the spot, he cried out.

"You're so tasty…" Lucius said, biting James' shoulder and then kissing it.

James felt the pleasure building up inside him almost unbearably. He heard himself crying and moaning. Lucius sped up.

"I love you… I love you so much…"

James moaned. "Ah, Lucius…"

Dirty words coming out of such a delicious and pure mouth as James' made Lucius go wild.

When it was over, they rearranged their clothes and then slid to the floor, too tired to do anything else. Lucius sat with his back to the wall, and James fit in perfectly on his lap. They kept kissing and touching each other tenderly until James leaned his head against Lucius' chest and almost fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

"Does it hurt less now?" Lucius asked.

"No. You were too rough. I'll probably have problems sitting down tomorrow… As usual…" James complained with a pout.

Lucius smiled. "It's your fault! If you weren't so tempting… and didn't talk dirty to me…"

"I didn't talk dirty!" James exclaimed, blushing violently.

"You did! What was I supposed to do but obey your wishes?"

James raised his head to face him, and he pouted again. "You're the one who plays dirty! We weren't supposed to do this today, and certainly not here."

"I couldn't help it! Not with you looking at me with those shining green eyes! Besides, I'm happy today! Our fathers are finally getting somewhere! This calls for celebration!"

Harry and Draco had written to their kids respectfully to tell them the news about Foxy – now known as Griffin. While Draco had been sarcastic about the whole thing, Harry's letter to James had a more serious and business-like tone. When the subject had switched to James' welfare, however, Harry's tone had changed entirely. He seemed worried and loving when he asked about how James was doing. Max had told Lucius that it was the first time he saw James keep Harry's letter. The redhead had the tendency to rip them all up.

Although they knew that the broomstick wouldn't solve all of their parents' problems with each other, at least it worked as a start. Both boys were quite optimistic that their parents would work things out between them eventually. They were hoping for the best not only for their relationship's sake but also for their parents' peace of mind.

James leaned his head against Lucius' shoulder again and sighed. "I'm happy for them. But… I don't think it will be that easy… My dad really hates yours, and it isn't like I don't see his point. He believes that Draco helped your father. I was shocked when I read that he had offered a contract to your dad!"

"I was shocked, too," said Lucius, stroking James' back soothingly. "But this is good news! They are trying to get along. It means that deep down your father believes that my dad had nothing to do with my grandfather's hideous actions. If that wasn't the case, he would never offer him that contract."

"Luc…" James stared at Lucius and touched their foreheads together. "Why can't you tell me what your father told you about my dad and him? You told me your father loved mine. Did my father…?"

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. "I promised my dad that I wouldn't say anything to you. I can't break my promise to him, James."

"But…"

"This is something that your dad has to do it. I realise now why dad didn't tell you what he told me. But one thing you can be sure of. Dad never intended to hurt your mother in any way," Lucius said.

"But…"

"Let's not worry about this now. Let's celebrate what we have. Our fathers are doing business together, which is a major step for both of them. Your father is trying to be close to you. He's been nice lately, hasn't he?" Lucius hid the fact that Harry had sent him a threatening letter telling him to look after James properly or else he would face the consequences.

"Yes," James said with a smile. Harry had been really supportive in everything he did, including his relationship with Lucius. He even told Professor Longbottom to help James improve his abilities in Herbology. The boy was touched.

"So… Let's celebrate all the good things we've achieved so far! Let's go out this weekend. We can all go to Hogsmeade. We'll set up a blind date for Max. There's this very cute Ravenclaw boy that's been ogling him for a while…"

James opened his eyes widely. "Really? But a _boy_? Max isn't gay!"

Lucius frowned. "He looks at you like he is…"

James rolled his eyes. "Let's not go there…"

Lucius had been quite jealous of Max ever since the Polyjuice Potion incident. He seemed to think that James hadn't had any trouble kissing him while he was Max because he had always been attracted to his best friend.

"Ok," said Lucius. "But it doesn't hurt to try, right? If Max really isn't gay, they can become good friends."

"He'll be very angry with us."

"He won't! I bet they'll fall in love right away!"

"You're hopeless, Lucius…"

"But you love me even so."

"I'm not sure…"

Lucius pulled James by his neck and kissed him until the boy melted in his arms. They stayed in each other's arms quietly for a long time.

"Luc…?"

"What?"

"Is your father really broke?"

"Nah… We have plenty of money. And with what your dad is going to pay him now… We'll be millionaires! He _is_ selling our family stuff, though."

"Why?"

"He has his motives… Why don't you ask him next time you see him? I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

"Why don't _you_ tell me?" James asked.

"It's rather personal, that's why. But enough about our fathers! Let's focus on us now."

"I have to go. Max must be wondering when I'm coming back for us to study!"

"I'll release you in a minute," said Lucius naughtily, capturing James' lips and making him forget about the world outside.

It was almost ten when they left the room to their respective Common Rooms. Although Max scolded him for abandoning his studies, James kept a smile on his face during the rest of the night. As long as Lucius stood by his side, not even Hallowell would upset him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, Harry! I can't stand to see him here! I can't believe you and he signed a contract! That broom had better be bloody brilliant!" Ron complained for the tenth time that day about Draco's presence in the company.

From a big glass window, Harry and Ron observed Draco talking to Cane, their main engineer, about Griffin. Cane seemed to be fascinated by every word that came out of Draco's mouth. Harry hoped it was only the words that were mesmerising Cane and not Draco's natural seductiveness.

Ever since Draco had arrived at Potter Enterprise, he had enchanted most of his staff. Due to his family bad reputation, Draco had anticipated the hostility and had acted amazingly fast winning everybody's respect with his many charms.

Harry grunted something as Cane came closer to Draco on the designing desk as the blond draw something on a piece of paper.

"This is all for James," Harry repeated, also for the tenth time. He wasn't trying to convince Ron. He was trying to convince himself. Deep down he knew that he had got in touch with Draco and had made him sign that contract because _he_ wanted to get close to him.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would. Hermione is really proud of you. But I'm wondering about your sanity," said Ron frustrated. "I can't stand to see his face!"

"He won't be here for too long. Just a couple of weeks until we get everything done. Then Cane can work alone on the new project, and Malfoy can go back to hell."

Ron sighed, irritated.

"The broom _is_ amazing, Ron," said Harry to appease him a little. "I'd never close the deal if it wasn't so, especially with someone as unreliable as _him_. He surprised me a lot. I didn't know he had it in him."

"I can't believe a guy like him is able to create the broom of our dreams. It's so surreal. But I trust you. It's him I don't trust. Are you sure the image of our company won't be damaged by this?"

"I don't know. But don't worry. I hired a detective to spy on him. Griffin is a complete secret. All our employees were warned that they must not talk about it with anyone. If Malfoy is involved in something illegal, I'll immediately break our contract. Then our company won't suffer any damages," said Harry. His mouth twitched slightly as Cane laughed at something the blond said. Draco leaned very close to Cane's face, close enough to kiss him. Harry gripped his three-thousand-galleons gold pen forcefully. "He's such a slut!" he let out without thinking.

"What did you expect from him? I'm not surprised to know that he's gay. All the signs were there…" Ron said with a smirk. "He used to fight like a girl, scream like a girl, cry like a girl…"

Harry looked at Ron disapprovingly. Just a second ago he had thought the same thing. But he couldn't forget that his son was dating another boy. He had to protect James at all costs. If someone spoke about his son like that, Harry would be furious. Ron noticed his gaff and he quickly apologised.

"I'm not talking about James. James is a good kid! And he doesn't even look gay!"

Harry made a face. "Shut up, Ron."

His eyes turned to Draco again inadvertently. And inadvertently, he caught himself admiring his beauty. He was deeply ashamed to admit that Draco could still get to him. Their last encounter had troubled Harry a lot. Not long before that day at the coffee shop, Harry caught himself wishing that Draco was telling the truth about _everything_, and he immediately felt like punishing himself physically for such a horrible thought.

"Is James ok?" Ron asked, breaking Harry's dark thoughts.

"Yes, he is," Harry said with a smile. "He's getting his license to Apparate in two weeks. He's been writing me back for the first time in years. I think he hadn't answered any of my letters ever since he was twelve!"

"That's… really sad, Harry," said Ron with his usual bluntness.

Harry made a face. "Thanks for your support, Ron."

"You know what I mean!" Ron said to defend himself. "But I'm happy that you two are working things out. Hermione is head over heels! Speaking of which…" Ron caught his mobile phone and checked Hermione's message. "She wants me to drop by the supermarket to get a few things for supper… Duty calls…"

Harry chuckled. "You can go. It's almost time to go home anyway."

"Are you staying here? To keep an eye on him?"

Harry fumbled with his pen. "Yes. I… have to talk to him before he goes."

"Well, be careful, Harry. I don't trust him at all! He almost killed me! And he… helped Lucius Malfoy to…"

"I know," Harry cut him off quickly as his heart clutched.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked angrily. "It's just a broom, you know?"

"He didn't mean to kill anyone back then… He didn't know what he was doing. He got scared when he realised the consequences for his actions. I saw his eyes when he faced Dumbledore. He didn't want to kill him. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He was just…" Harry stopped as he realised what he was saying. He was defending Draco for the first time in his life. _Why now?_

Ron was also thunderstruck. "Do you really believe that? Do you believe he's innocent?"

Harry looked at his friend and partner and sighed. He was tired of that same old story. Hating Draco and finding reasons to corroborate that hatred was exhausting, especially because Harry had to keep under strict control his mixed-up feelings about the matter.

"I don't know what I believe anymore. I'm not so sure he helped Lucius. The court did find him free of all charges. Besides, even your parents have already forgiven him," Harry said sadly. "I don't know if he's really innocent, Ron. But I know what I saw… on many occasions. He seemed sorry for what he did. He seemed…" Harry remembered the night Draco came to his house after Ginny was buried, begging him for his forgiveness with tears in his eyes. He felt a strong clutch in his heart. "He seemed _human_… We were too young back then. And Malfoy was too spoiled. His vision of the world was too limited," Harry heard himself repeating Draco's words. "It was a big shock to him when he first realised that being a Death Eater wasn't fun at all."

"Does that mean you've forgiven him?" Ron asked, stunned.

"No. I don't know. I mean… He's working for us now. If I really believed that he was guilty of everything that happened back then, would I hire him? Would I be that hideous?"

Ron sighed. "I guess not. But Harry…" Ron seemed to think better about what he was going say. He just patted Harry on the back and said, "I trust you, my friend. Just don't let him cross my way or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Don't worry."

When Ron was gone, Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He breathed hard. Having to deal with Malfoy was killing him. But he knew he had to go through all that pain again in order to let go once and for all. He was doing everything for James. He wanted to be a better person; a person who held neither grudges nor hid himself from the world behind piles and piles of work. Besides, he was beginning to understand that he was really willing to accept Malfoy back in his life. He sighed. Draco had messed up with his head once again.

"Potter? Are you ok?" asked Draco, taking Harry by surprise with his sudden appearance.

Since when had he been there? Harry flushed slightly.

"I'm fine. Are you and Cane done?" he asked, trying to regain his cold posture.

"Yes. He's a great fellow. He suggested some changes in the aerodynamics of the broom. He told me the broom is too unstable for an ordinary person. It might be dangerous."

"Well, that broom wasn't made just for anyone to ride on it," Harry said without thinking. He blushed immediately, and so did Draco.

Draco's eyes flickered. "No, it wasn't. I did try to convince him to keep it just like it is because Foxy… I'm sorry; Griffin was originally my son's. I would never give something dangerous to him."

"Tell him to keep the broom as it is," Harry said. "We'll make just a few for testing at first. I'll decide if it's dangerous or not. One thing is for sure, though. That broom is not for kids. It's for professional Quidditch only. It'll come with a parental warning."

"Lucius can ride it."

"From what I heard, Lucius is an exception. I rode that broom, Malfoy. It's not made for an ordinary weekend game in the backyard. I know that much."

"I agree, which is why I'm considering the aerodynamics idea..."

"Keep the original plans. If I feel that the broom is dangerous, I'll tell Cane."

"I thought Cane was the expert, Potter."

"And I'm his boss," Harry said, very irritated that Draco was taking Cane's side. "He plays under my rules."

He realised he was being silly. Cane was the expert there. Harry usually let everything to him. Somehow he got annoyed to see that Draco trusted Cane that much. He thought the blond would defend his original project. It was in his personality after all. But what did Harry really know about the Draco from the present? _Nothing_. For example, Harry had no idea that Draco could become all friendly with someone in such a short period of time.

"Whatever, Potter. Like you said, _you_ are the boss," Draco said with a sneer. "Well, I'm off. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Harry heard himself asking from very far away.

Draco stared at him as if he would call St Mungo's Wing for Lunatics at any moment.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Cane and I are going to have dinner to discuss more about Griffin."

Harry wasn't quick enough to hide his surprise – and disgust. "Really? Are you that friendly already?"

"It's only business, Potter. Why? Are you jealous?" Draco provoked as if that was a delightful discovery.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just don't want you getting too friendly with my staff. Relationships between co-workers are not allowed. It might damage all the work we do here."

Draco made a face. "That's so out-of-date. You talk as if you're dealing with the world peace here, not brooms and Quidditch equipments! Besides, you can't control love, Potter. You can't control people's hearts."

It sounded as if Draco was saying that to him alone. Harry did have a hard time trying to control his feelings.

"I just don't want you to fool around with half of my employees!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a slut!" Draco exclaimed, outraged.

"Oh, really? That wasn't the impression I had today. You've flirted with half of my staff!"

"For your information, I don't fool around, Potter. Cane and I are going out tonight to discuss business and that's it. I have a boyfriend, and he's more than enough to satisfy me."

It was like an arrow had hit Harry straight into his heart. The blow was so strong and sudden that he didn't react.

"Not that this is any of your business anyway," Draco finished coldly.

"Hey, Draco! Are you ready to go?" asked Cane, appearing suddenly and irritating Harry even more. They looked too intimate already. Perhaps Draco thought that they were going out to discuss Griffin. Cane, however, didn't seem to think so. He was looking like a hungry wolf ready to devour his prey.

Harry's eyes darkened, and before he could hold himself he heard himself saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your plans, Cane, but I have to talk to you before you leave."

Cane looked at him with clear disappointment. "Really? Can't it wait until tomorrow? Draco and I are going to…"

"Yes, it has to be now. This can't wait," Harry cut him off bossily. "I'm sure Malfoy will understand."

Harry thought he would see anger in Draco's eyes. Instead, he saw a person about to laugh madly. Harry's face went crimson.

"It's ok," said Draco without taking his eyes off Harry's. "Cane and I can go out tomorrow. Or better yet…" Draco turned to Cane and said, "When you two end your meeting, call me. You have my number. We can go out afterwards."

"Ok!" said Cane excitedly.

Harry's mouth twitched angrily.

"Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow, Potter. Cane, call me when you're done."

Draco winked at them charmingly and left.

"He's such a nice bloke!" Cane said to Harry.

"He's a bloody slut, that's what he is," said Harry angrily, turning on his heels and taking the direction of the lift.

"Erm… Mr Potter…?" asked Cane, trying to keep pace with him. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Harry grunted something that Cane didn't understand. If it was up to Harry, he would keep Cane in the company office until the break of dawn. Trying hard not to analyse what he had just done, Harry took Cane to his office where they spent hours and hours updating some boring paperwork.

TBC…

_A/N: See? More of jealous!Harry! I love him like that. Big thanks to Alice, my beta, and everybody reviewing or just reading the story. Thank you all! _

_This chapter was replaced. Now it's light. If you want the full version, mail me. Also, I know I'm taking some time to send you the NC-17 chapters, but that's because my PC went crazy so now I have to find the NC-17 chapters on my CDs… _

_TEASER: _

_Draco__ just smirked, which made Harry want to break his aristocrat nose. _

_"Like what?" Draco asked, pretending an innocence he didn't have. _

_"Lust," Harry confessed against his better judgement. _

_Draco__ stood up slowly and walked towards him, stopping a few inches away. Harry saw himself cornered. He tried to take a step back but found the wall. He crossed his arms defensively, and then cursed himself in thought. _


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You know. Read chapter 01. 

A/N: The chapter begins with a flashback. Hot scenes have been cut off.

**Ch22**

_It was raining cats and dogs when Harry dropped by Draco's flat in the heart of London and rang the bell of the tall, modern building. He couldn't keep still. He was too nervous. As he waited for the blond to answer, he kept fumbling his clothes and wet hair. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be in the comfort of his beautiful house in Godric's Hollow, with his loving wife and child. He knew it was wrong of him to come and see Draco. _

_But he couldn't help it. _

_He had struggled against those feelings for too long. He could still feel Draco's kiss on his lips, tempting him, making him lose control. _

_After a few samples, he wanted more. He would burn in hell for that. But at the moment, he didn't care._

"_Hello? Who's this?" he heard the drawling voice through the speaker._

"_It's me," he answered. "It's Harry."_

_Silence. For a moment, Harry wondered if Draco had been expecting him at all. Then, he remembered that the blond had been the one to invite him to his flat in the first place. _

"_Come in. I'm on the fourth floor. Do you remember the number?" Draco asked._

"_Forty-two," Harry answered with his heart in his mouth._

"_Ok. I'll open the door for you."_

_Harry entered the building and then the lift. As he went up, he bit his lower lip and battled with his conscious. He could still go home. He could still keep his soul clean. But just the thought of Draco had already dirtied him. It was too late to turn around now. He was already there anyway. He might as well listen to what Draco had to say. _

_The lift stopped. Draco was waiting for him by the door. Harry walked towards him resolutely, but inside he was a mess. They just stared at each other for a long time. After a while, Draco made room for him to enter. Their bodies touched slightly as Harry got in, and he felt a little dizzy at Draco's cinnamon scent. He didn't stop walking though. He kept going until he sat on the leather sofa of the living room. _

_Draco's apartment was neat and modern but smaller than Harry thought it would be. He had many Muggle devices, something quite common nowadays, but everything seemed to have a touch of magic. On one of the walls, Harry was surprised to find a Picasso. _

"_Is it real?" he asked Draco._

"_Of course," Draco answered with his usual arrogance. "I would never stain my walls with fake paintings." _

_Harry made a face. That haughtiness still got on his nerves a lot. It made him wonder if he had done the right thing by showing up. _

_Draco sat next to him and crossed his fingers. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away. Harry sighed. They weren't ready for such a big step yet. What had he been thinking by coming over? He loved Ginny. They had a beautiful son now. They had a great life together. Harry had recently abandoned his career as a successful Quidditch player just to be near his family. Being in Draco's flat was madness. He was betraying everything he had sworn to love and protect. He should stand up immediately and go home. His business as a Quidditch tradesman was only at its beginning. He should focus on his work instead of… **his mental illness**. _

_Because being so close to Draco was the same as asking for a ticket to St. Mungo's. Perhaps Harry could keep company with Gilderoy Lockheart in his madness. _

_But one look at Draco made him change his mind. It seemed so amazing that just a couple of weeks ago he could barely look at him without wanting to hex him, and now he couldn't stand to stay away from the blond. _

_It was true that Draco had changed with the course of the war. They all had. The blond had truly helped him to defeat Voldemort. He had helped Harry escape from Voldemort's fortress. _

_Draco had pushed him to his limit. They had fought for stupid things and nearly killed each other once. They had bickered and argued endlessly about the right strategies and the right thing to do for the Order. Little by little, Draco had managed to win his trust and his respect. _

_And then he had kissed Harry and turned his world upside down. _

_Harry had always hated Draco, and more than ever after their sixth year. A world where he didn't hate Draco would be strange and senseless. Wouldn't it? He sighed, distressed. The silence was beginning to annoy him. _

"_Did you do something?" Harry asked suddenly._

_Draco frowned. "What?"_

"_I dunno. A spell or something," Harry mumbled. _

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "A spell? What are you talking about?" _

_Harry stood up and began to pace around the living room nervously. His shoulder was stiff and he felt a headache on the way. _

"_You know. A spell to lure me into here," he said without looking at Draco. _

_Draco sneered. "Is that what you think I did? I went to the Weasleys' prank shop in Diagon Alley and bought myself a love potion to make you fall for me… just like a cute fourteen-year-old."_

"_I wasn't talking about a love potion. Don't be so cheeky," Harry said angrily. "Who said anything about love? I'm talking about something else. Something even more dangerous."_

_Draco just smirked, which made Harry want to break his aristocrat nose. _

"_Like what?" Draco asked, assuming an innocence he didn't have. _

"_Lust," Harry confessed against his better judgement. _

_Draco stood up slowly and walked towards him, stopping a few inches away. Harry saw himself cornered. He tried to take a step back but found the wall. He crossed his arms defensively, and then cursed himself in thought. _

'_Get a grip, Harry. You've killed Voldemort. I think you can handle Draco Malfoy,' he thought to himself. _

_But he didn't want to resist, and that was the source of the problem. He was a coward. He had taken the first step, though. He was there. Now it was up to Draco to take the initiative. _

_The blond smiled seductively at him. Harry's heart skipped a beat. It seemed unfair that Harry was the only one affected by that encounter. He had never seen Draco lose control over him. Draco was such a cold and sexy devil._

"_Love is far more dangerous than lust," Draco whispered very close to his mouth. _

"_I disagree," Harry answered with eyes half-closed. "Lust can make you go mad."_

"_So can love."_

"_Love can set you free."_

"_What lies have you been told, Potter? Lust comes and goes. But love… Love is a prison. You can't escape. Once you love someone, your heart will be imprisoned forever. If you desire me, you can have me and discard me anytime you want. But if you love me… You'll never be able to forget about me. I'll haunt you forever and ever."_

_It was like a sentence; as if from that moment on Harry would be forever doomed. _

"_Why did you call me here?" Harry asked, gulping._

"_Why did you come?"_

"_Because I'm mental. Because I can't get you and that bloody kiss out of my mind. Because… I want you. I want you so much it hurts. I want you so much that I can't think straight anymore," Harry confessed, surprising both of them. "Why did you call me?"_

_Draco's eyes flinched as if he weren't expecting Harry to be so bold so soon. _

"_Because…" he began, "Pansy and I are getting divorced."_

_Harry frowned. His heart sped up. "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Draco made a face. "Don't be. I've never loved her anyway. We just got married because that was our parents' wishes. Besides, she got pregnant… I thought it was the right thing to do."_

"_What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked. _

_Draco grunted. "Silly, innocent, Potter. You were always a little dense…" Harry raised a brow and Draco sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter. I can show you."_

"_What?"_

"_This."_

_Draco pulled Harry by the coat and smashed his mouth on his in a forceful kiss. Harry tried to resist the best way he could, but soon he saw himself responding and demanding for more. The taste of Draco's mouth was the most powerful spell he had ever encountered. He was weak against it. It was too enchanting. _

_Draco's lips and tongue ran along his jawline, nipping it every now and then and making Harry sigh. His coat slid to the floor. He saw Draco's eyes devour him as they stared at each other. Draco tenderly buried his fingers in the mass of raven-hair and kissed Harry once again. Harry's sweater came off, and so did his shirt and belt. Draco acted fast, so fast that Harry didn't show enough strength to resist. But then again, who said he wanted to be resisting? _

_Harry anticipated Draco's next move when the blond knelt down in front of him and unzipped his pants. Mouth, tongue and hands together made Harry go wild. He closed his eyes not to witness anything, but forgot about their shameful behaviour when he found himself close to ecstasy. _

_He grabbed Draco's silky hair and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. _

"_I want to be with you," Draco whispered against Harry's lips. His pupils were dilated, and it became clear that he was as much lost in desire as Harry. That pleased the raven-haired man. "That's why I'm divorcing her," Draco continued, "I want to be with you."_

_What he said scared the hell out of Harry. "What are you talking about? You know I'm married. What do you mean…?"_

"_I know." Draco said, panting. "I know you love Ginny. But… After everything we've been through… After spending so much time together… I… I couldn't help it, Harry. I fell in love with you. I love you. I don't care anymore. I don't care about my parents, I don't care about society. I don't care about anything. Being without you hurts so much. I just want to be with you. I know you feel something, too. You wouldn't be here otherwise."_

_Harry's libido decreased immediately. He let go of Draco, pulled his pants up and went to stand across the other side of the room, far away from the blond, where he could think properly about what had just been said. _

"_Did you hear me? I said I love you," Draco repeated more bravely now. He really seemed determined to come clean with Harry about his feelings. _

_Harry admired his courage. He was shaken inside. He had no idea what to do. Draco's confession had touched him deeply. _

"_Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at Draco intently. "Are you sure this is love?"_

"_What else would make me feel so miserable?" Draco pointed out sadly. "I thought a lot about this, believe me. I know how complicated this is. And I know it's even worse on you because you love your wife. But I also know that you want me. And as long as there's a slight chance to win you over, I'll grab it."_

"_If it's only lust I'll get tired of you," Harry sneered. "Wasn't that what you told me?"_

"_Lust can become love," Draco stated._

_Harry smiled bitterly. "And now you're being cheeky again."_

"_I trust my power of seduction."_

"_So you're proposing that we have an affair…"_

"_No. It's a lot worse than that. I want you to leave Ginny and come live with me."_

_Harry gasped, shocked. Draco was stepping way out of line and he wasn't even sweating. _

_'No,' Harry thought better as he watched Draco's body language more closely. 'He's nervous. He's not confident about what he's doing at all.' _

_"What do you feel, Harry?" _

_Harry put his hands in his pockets and sighed. What was the use of lying? Draco seemed to be risking his heart for him. But was he telling the truth or just playing with Harry? Neither Harry knew, nor could he tell. _

_"I told you already. I want you. But is that enough? I have no idea. I do love Ginny. I don't want to spoil our happiness like this. Not like this," Harry said, sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. _

_Draco came closer to him and knelt down between his legs. He stroked Harry's hair tenderly and whispered, "I don't want to ruin your life. That's why I'll give you all the time in the world to decide what you really want. But right now… I really want you to make love to me. I can't stand to be away from you any longer." _

_"This is insane!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Draco. "We can't be together. Even if we both want to… It'd be wrong. Besides, I don't trust you." _

_Draco sighed, but he didn't pull away. His light blue eyes kept staring at Harry fixedly. _

_"I can't blame you for not trusting me. But these couple of years I've been doing nothing but prove myself to you! I'm trying as hard as I can to prove to you that I've changed; that I'm worthy of you. I want to be worthy of you. I know how hideous I was. I know and yet… I'm here now, on my knees, begging you to love me, to give me a chance. I've done my time in jail. It's made me realise many things. I don't want to waste any more time on superficial matters. I don't want money; I don't want power. I just want you. All I need is you. So love me… please… just for tonight... be mine." _

_Draco began to place soft kisses all over Harry's face. Finally, the raven-haired man gave in. He captured Draco's lips urgently and lay him down on the sofa. Harry knew what his feelings were deep inside. He knew his love for Ginny had decreased over the years, and now they were more friends than lovers. What he felt for Draco he had never felt before. It was love. It was strong, passionate and scary. And if he let that love overtake him, he would leave everything to be with Draco. That was why it was so hard to just let himself go. He had responsibilities. He had a family to take care of. He didn't want to break Ginny's heart, not after everything they had been through. _

_But for now, it was ok to set his soul free. _

_"I want to feel you… all of you…" Draco moaned as Harry stripped him. _

_They held each other tightly and kissed, and touched each other's body everywhere. Draco led Harry to his room. They began their game of seduction again, and Harry worshipped Draco's beautiful body by placing soft kisses and bites on his sensitive spots. Everything about that moment seemed perfect. No wonder he had been so obsessed with Draco in their sixth year. Draco was the only one who was able to make him feel that way. _

_After that, he prepared Draco to receive him. _

_Harry lifted Draco's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He stopped just for a few seconds to admire Draco's rosy and swollen lips; the once pale skin now flushed and the eyes lost in a daze. _

_His movements began slowly and timidly, and sped up as the pleasure increased. _

_Draco followed his pace. _

_"Ah… Harry…" he moaned. _

_Harry lost control as he heard Draco voicing his pleasure. His body trembled. _

_They lay down side by side. They were both exhausted. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back at him. They cleared the traces of their lovemaking, and then they stroked each other's bodies and faces tenderly and leisurely. _

_"I've dreamt about this…" Draco muttered, "Ever since our first kiss… Perhaps even before that." _

_Harry sighed. "Me too." _

_"Really?" Draco looked at him with delight. "So I was right. You did ogle me in the Order's meetings." _

_"I didn't **ogle** you. I just… really wanted to fuck your brains out," Harry teased, letting himself relax for the first time in a long time. "Draco…" _

_Draco grinned. "That's the first time you've called me by my first name." _

_"There's a first time for everything, right?" _

_"Indeed. So what now?" Draco asked, letting his insecurity show for the first time that night. _

_Harry sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. What I do know is that I don't regret what's just happened. Do you?" _

_"Obviously not! It took me a lot of effort to have you here! I'll never regret this, not even if you tell me you don't want me anymore." _

_Harry smiled and looked at him again. "I do want you." _

_"Enough for a second round?" Draco asked in a seductive voice. _

_"Enough for a thousand rounds…" Harry answered, kissing him deeply. _

_They made love again, more leisurely this time. When it was over, they stayed in each other's arms. _

_"I want to be with you, too," Harry said, surprising Draco. _

_"Really?" _

_"Really. But I don't know how… I have my kid… And you have yours." _

_"So?" _

_Harry raised a brow. "So? I don't want my kid to hate me when he grows up just because his dad went queer." _

_Draco made a face. "This is ridiculous! Your son won't hate you. We won't abandon them, Harry. We'll always be around for them." _

_"But do you think Ginny and the Weasleys will allow me near him when they find out that I'm with you?" Harry asked with a bitter taste in his mouth. "They'll want me dead." _

_"They won't. Besides, there are legal weapons against these things. I'm sure I'll need them against Pansy to see my son… And it isn't because of you. She'll do it just to spite me." _

_"I don't want them to hate me," said Harry, talking about the Weasleys. "They're my family." _

_"They won't hate you," Draco assured him. "They'll probably hate **me**, but not you. They'll blame me for stealing you away from them." _

_"But you are." _

_Draco made a face. "Saying stuff like that… Don't complain to me when I get too cheeky." _

_Harry chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." _

_"What's your son's name?" Draco asked. _

_"You don't know?" _

_"No. And you don't mine either, do you?" _

_Harry shook his head. _

_"You'll laugh at it when you hear it, I'm sure," said Draco. "So tell me your son's name first." _

_He was about to answer Draco when he heard his mobile phone ringing. Draco's phone began to ring at the same time. They looked at each other one last time before answering them. _

_"Harry… Where are you? We need you here!" It was Hermione, and she was crying. Harry's heart stopped beating. "It's Ginny… You have to come quickly! She's… oh, Harry! She's dead! She was killed… Lucius Malfoy came here and killed her…" _

_The phone slipped from Harry's fingers. His body went cold. _

_"Draco, dear, you have to come quickly!" said Narcissa to Draco as he answered the phone. "Your father was arrested! He's being accused of murdering Ginny Weasley!" _

_Draco gasped. "What?" _

_Their worlds collapsed. _

_"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly as Harry became as white as sheet. _

_And then it all went black. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up panting and sweating in the main suite of his apartment in London. Reliving that day had been terrible for his heart.

He stood up quickly and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. As he sat on the couch and stared at the floor, he realised, shocked, that the worst part of it all wasn't the whole episode per se. It was to remember with clarity that even if Draco hadn't asked him to go his apartment that day, Harry would have still stayed in London. Staying away from Godric's Hollow wasn't Draco's fault at all.

It was Ginny's.

He couldn't believe he had blocked that memory from his brain. His marriage had been falling apart for a while. That week Ginny and Harry had had a terrible fight. She had asked him not to come back for the weekend because she needed to make a decision about them. That was the reason why Harry had stayed in London. That was why he had accepted Draco's invitation in the first place.

But did knowing that now really changed anything?

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. There was nothing he could do about the past anymore. But he could at least try to make sure that Draco was as innocent as he claimed to be.

And then what?

Harry was a mess. One thing he knew for sure, though.

He still wanted Draco with the same intensity as before.

_TBC… _

_A/N: Okay! Story beta-ed! Thanks a lot for those who helped me! This chapter was originally NC-17, but now I've replaced it for a lighter version. If you want the smut, send me an email. I might take a while to get back at you though. _

_TEASER: _

_Draco kept staring at him for a while, as if he was waiting for something. Harry bit his lower lip and wondered what Draco wanted. Since none of them said anything, Draco turned around and walked towards the door. When he had his hand on the doorknob, Harry stood up reflexively as if he had just realised what was missing. _

_"Draco!" he called. _

_Draco stared at him with surprise. Harry had called him by his first name without thinking. _

_"What?" _


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: You know. Read chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch23**

Harry couldn't concentrate on work at all. He had already cancelled three meetings that afternoon, and by the look of things, he would soon cancel his fourth. His headache was getting worse by the minute.

For the past few days, his blocked memories of Ginny and him had been coming back to him more and more frequently. He still couldn't believe he had forgotten about those things. Thinking that he and Ginny had had a perfect relationship was very far from the truth. Ever since their marriage all they had done was fight. It became worse when Harry found himself attracted to Draco. Not that she ever knew about it. At least he didn't think so. Perhaps she did. He couldn't remember a lot of things. He couldn't really recall what they had been arguing about when Harry had seen her for the last time.

He had tried as hard as he could to believe that their marriage could have been successful. He didn't want James to grow up in a broken home. He wanted his son to have everything that he didn't have as a child. Most of all, he wanted a stable home for James. Besides, a divorce between them would have put the Weasleys against him. That would have been unbearable. They were everything Harry had in the world, the close thing he had to a family. Mrs Weasley still treated Harry like a son. He couldn't bear the thought of disappointing them.

That was why he had suppressed his memories. After Ginny had died, he'd felt so guilty that his mind had purposely let aside the fact that they weren't a loving couple anymore. It was easier to blame Draco for everything, but he knew that Draco wasn't at fault.

Harry was the guilty one. He had twisted a lot of things because he had been too weak to face them himself. He had ignored James because he had feared that his son would know how hideous he really was, and hate him for that.

The irony of everything was too excruciating. He had tried very hard not to let James hate him, and had managed to achieve the exact opposite. James had grown up to become insecure and lonely.

It was more than time to assume his share in the blame. Harry needed to remember everything – and fast. He had so many things to do and fix.

But his head was killing him.

"Mr Potter?" said his secretary through the telephone speaker. "Mr Malfoy is here to see you."

Harry sighed. He had been avoiding Draco ever since that day when the memories had come crashing down on him like an avalanche. He didn't want to face the blond just yet. He was too ashamed of his cowardice and his past actions. Besides, he was quite jealous of Cane's proximity with Draco. He wanted to avoid making a scene.

He massaged his temple and said, "Tell him to come in."

Draco entered his office wearing an Armani suit. His silky hair seemed a little shorter than last time. He was practically shining. Harry felt his heart beating faster.

There he was; the object of his afflictions. Draco Malfoy had no idea just how much he could mess with Harry's senses. Facing Draco after realising that he was wrong about a lot of things was rather painful. Remembering Draco's aching expression from back then only made Harry more certain that the blond had nothing to do with his father's actions. He sighed, but he still sat up straight. He couldn't afford to fall apart. Not until he got to the bottom of everything.

The blond sat on the chair across from his own and crossed his legs. They only stared at each other for a while without saying anything. Draco's general serene composure didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry wondered what was troubling him.

"Well, Potter, I've come to say goodbye," said Draco.

Harry felt a hand squeezing his heart mercilessly. "It's only been a week! I thought you were going to work with Cane for at least a month!"

"Missing me already?" Draco sneered. "That's so cute of you."

Harry flushed slightly. "That's not the point. We have a contract."

"I never said I would stay here for a month. Besides, Cane will be fine on his own now. He doesn't need me anymore. I told him he could call me or e-mail me if he needs my help with something. In any case, I'll only be away for a couple of weeks. I'll be back for the tests. I've heard you're going to test the first prototype yourself. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Draco said with a smirk.

For a moment Harry felt like going for Draco's throat. He hated that arrogant attitude of his, like he didn't care about anything. He wanted to see Draco showing some true emotion instead of blurting ironies all the time.

But Harry was just being silly. He had seen Draco showing his true emotions once whilst _he_ had acted coldly. He sighed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, trying to sound impassive.

"Africa. I have… some business there," Draco answered after hesitating for a moment.

"Really?" That affirmation activated Harry's curiosity and distrust. He hoped his detective had something to show him. So far, Mr Blunter, the private detective, had found out nothing about Draco except that he liked to go to gay pubs at night to dance. "What is it that you do exactly?"

"I deal with slavery, especially those concerning young children. Unfortunately some have tried to escape, so now I have to go there and teach them a lesson. I promise I won't be too harsh on them. Just a few whippings ought to do it," he said seriously.

Harry raised a brow. Draco smirked.

"That's not funny," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"You're absolutely right. I just couldn't help it, though. If you could see your face when I say things like that, Potter… It's so hard not to want to mess with you, mainly because you have the predisposition to always think the worst of me," Draco said. "And by the way, what I do with my life outside here is none of your business."

Harry grunted. "It is my business when it affects my company."

"It won't, I can guarantee you. What I do in Africa has nothing to do with your company. At all. So no need to worry. I've dropped by your office not because I really intended to say goodbye to you as I know for a fact that you can't stand my presence for more than five minutes. I want to ask you a favour."

Harry leaned back on his chair and stared at him intently. "What kind of favour?"

"The kind of thing that will make you ashamed of yourself, forcing you to end up on the cover of The Daily Prophet," Draco sneered. "Lucius is getting his Apparating license at the end of the week. From what I've heard, it's on the same day as James'. Unfortunately, I won't be there to celebrate with him. So, could you give him my blessing and tell him I'm proud of him? And could you give him Foxy back?"

Harry fumbled with his pen. He didn't want to give the broom back, but he had no choice. The broom didn't belong to him – at least not anymore.

"Why don't you give your blessing to him personally? Why can't you postpone your trip?" Harry asked.

"I can't do that. There are people counting on me. I need to go straightaway. Lucius will understand. I just want you to give him a pat on the back for me. You don't need to hug him or anything. He's not contagious… just for the record."

Harry clenched his hand around the pen. "You're not going to tell me what kind of business you have in Africa, are you?"

"No, and not because I have something to hide, but because it's fun. I _could_ tell you were the circumstances different, but I think I ought to help your detective; give him some work to do, you know?" he sneered. "Make him earn his salary."

Harry gripped the pen more tightly. Was Mr Blunter that stupid? Or was Draco just playing with him to see if Harry had really hired a detective to follow him? In any case, Mr Blunter would have to go. He would have to hire a new detective. It was imperative now that he found out what Draco was going to do in Africa.

"I'll talk to your son for you," Harry said with a sigh. He was really tired of being suspicious about what Draco did all the time, but he needed to make sure that the blond wasn't dealing with anything illegal. From what he had heard of his staff those days, Draco was Mr Nice Guy. Everybody liked him. He was polite and kind to anyone. Anyone except Harry of course. But Harry couldn't blame him.

Harry wanted to be more kind towards Draco, but somehow he couldn't.

If Harry really thought about it, it wasn't that Draco wasn't kind to him. It was the fact that _Harry_ was always rude.

"Thank you," Draco said without any traces of his usual sarcasm. He stood up and looked at Harry. "I'll be going then. I guess I'll see you around. Please refrain from sending me thousands of owl-posts or e-mails speaking of the dreadfulness of my absence in your life. But I'll allow you to jerk off while thinking of me. It's the least I can do, and even I do it sometimes."

And there was the sarcasm again. Harry made a face.

Draco kept staring at him for a while, as if he was waiting for something. Harry bit his lower lip and wondered what Draco wanted. Since none of them said anything, Draco turned around and walked towards the door. When he had his hand on the doorknob, Harry stood up reflexively as if he had just realised what was missing.

"Draco!" he called.

Draco stared at him with surprise. Harry had called him by his first name without thinking.

"What?"

"I'll see you at the tests in March. Have a safe trip," he said politely. He wished he had sounded warmer.

Draco smiled at him. "Thanks… Harry."

That smile did wonderful things to Harry's heart, but almost killed him at the same time. When Draco left, Harry rested his head on the table and sighed deeply. He was done working for the day. He would go back to his apartment to another session of deep reflection on what to do next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James wasn't late for Lucius' Quidditch game, but he was probably the only student who wasn't at the pitch yet. Max had gone first because he wasn't speaking to James. His best friend was really angry with him for setting up a blind date with another boy without telling him about it. Although James tried to blame Lucius for everything, Max didn't want to hear it. It was the first time they fought. James was feeling really depressed.

He put his cloak on with a sigh and headed for the main entrance of the castle. To his surprise, he found Harry on the way.

"Dad!" James exclaimed.

Harry smiled at him. James was glad to see him, something that would have never happen in the past. He shortened the distance between them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to celebrate your Apparating license!"

"Oh." James grinned, but he immediately became a little sad. "Hmm…"

"What?" Harry asked, wondering what he had done wrong this time. Perhaps his son didn't want to be seen with him. Perhaps James was still mad at him for everything.

"Well… I'm really happy to see you, but…" James licked his lips and fiddled his hair nervously. "Slytherin is playing against Hufflepuff today. I promised Lucius I would watch the game."

"Ah." Harry got a little distressed by the sudden news, but mostly he felt disappointed. He wanted to spend the day with his son and see for himself that he was doing alright. Instead he would have to see Lucius Malfoy play.

"I'm sorry," James said with his head down. He knew he had let his father down once again. Why couldn't he ever make Harry happy?

"Oh, don't worry!" Harry quickly said to appease him. "I didn't warn you about my visit. Of course you'd have plans of your own. I actually feel kind of stupid…"

"You shouldn't!" James said hastily, also worried about his father's feelings. "I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Really?"

They seemed rather stupid. One was eager to please the other. Neither of them wanted to let the other down. They realised how silly their behaviour was, and they smiled.

"I guess it won't hurt to see the brat playing…" Harry said. "Actually, I'm quite curious about his skills. I've heard so many wonderful things about his abilities. I want to know if the rumours are true."

"They are. Lucius is great. I hated him when I saw him flying for the first time."

Harry was amused to hear that. "Really? And what did he do to change your opinion about him?" he asked. Since James' face became the colour of his hair, Harry said, embarrassed, "Never mind. I don't want to know. So take me to the pitch. Let's watch the genius of Slytherin fly."

James nodded. He was thankful that Harry didn't delve further into the subject. This was proof that Harry had really changed.

"How are you?" Harry asked as they walked to the pitch. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine," James answered.

"Did you have another anxiety attack?"

"Actually, only one." As James saw his father's concerned, he amended quickly, "But it didn't last long, and it wasn't as strong as that time. I was having a hard time at Potions class. The twins, Max and Lucius helped me a lot. It wasn't so bad. I recovered very fast."

Harry grimaced. He knew Professor Hallowell's reputation. He had complained about it to McGonagall many times before. Hogwarts needed a new Potions professor, one that wasn't worse than Snape.

"What did Hallowell do to you?" Harry asked, making a mental note to tell McGonagall about it.

James shrugged. "She was her usual self. She's too demanding and unfair. But I'm learning how to get out of her way."

"You shouldn't have to. I'll make sure McGonagall knows…"

"Dad, you don't have to. I can handle things on my own," said James with a hint of irritation.

"But she ought to learn that…"

"_Dad_!" James called his attention. "We're taking care of it. Most students don't like her. We're thinking about going to McGonagall ourselves to complain about her. With any luck, we'll have a new professor at the beginning of Seventh Year. Thanks for your offer, but we'll solve this by ourselves."

James seemed very certain about it. Harry relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," Harry said apologetically. "I just can't stand injustice. I remember how Snape used to be…"

"It's ok."

"So apart from that day, you've never had another attack?" Harry continued.

"No. I feel fine. I guess… our last conversation helped me a lot," James said emotionally. "Thanks. For your support, for the letters… for everything."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to say that he hadn't done anything. It was his job as a father to always keep James safe and support him no matter what. He may not have been a good father before, but he was trying to be a better one now. He looked at his son with a warm smile, and then looked at the sky when the crowd in the pitch began to cheer madly.

He was fascinated by what he saw. Cutting the sky like a bullet, Lucius Malfoy did wonderful things on his broom. He dodged a Bludger superbly. Draco had never been like that. The boy was really good. The rumours about his talents were true after all. By his side, James smiled at Harry's expression.

"Gryffindor really doesn't stand a chance… If only you were playing… I really think you'd make a great difference." Harry said without thinking, not knowing what a devastating effect those words would have on James.

"I'm sorry," said James in a whisper.

Harry looked at him at once. "What for?"

"For not playing Quidditch and disappointing you so," James answered in a low voice.

"You haven't disappointed me!" Harry berated himself in thought. He came closer to James and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. James didn't pull away, which for him was a big improvement. "I'm very proud of you," Harry assured him. "I know I pushed you hard into joining the team, but that was only because I really believed in your skills. I think you're far better than Lucius Malfoy. I just want you to believe more in yourself. You could be a great player!"

"But I don't want to!" said James, frustrated with his father and himself. "I just can't fly! Every time I try I feel dizzy! I'm… I'm afraid."

Harry opened his eyes wide. "So that's what it is? You're afraid of flying? Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel too anxious when I'm up there." James looked up, just in time to see Lucius make a very dangerous move. The crowd went wild again.

"Then if that's the only problem, we can cure it! There are many treatments that…"

James shook his head sadly. "No. I don't want to. I don't want to play. Quidditch doesn't interest me… That's what I'm trying to make you see. That's why I feel so sad. I don't like it, and I know how disappointed you are with me because of this. I know you wanted me to be a famous Quidditch player, just as famous as you were."

"You're wrong!" Well, he wasn't. The old Harry had those kinds of stupid dreams. The new Harry just wanted his son to be happy.

Harry pulled James into a tight hug. The redhead held him back and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. He shut his eyes to prevent some stubborn tears from falling. James didn't want to cry, but it was hard to tell that to his heart that.

"I don't want a famous Quidditch player in the family. I just want you to be yourself. I want you to be happy, James. That's all I've ever wanted. I'm sorry if I screwed up." Harry blamed himself for James' condition. He was horrified with the thought that he had traumatised his son forever with his senseless demands. "Shit. This will never end…"

James looked at Harry curiously. "What will never end?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm speaking nonsense…"

He had said too much. He meant to say that his painful process of getting his life on track again would still give him a lot of headaches and heartache. Bbut he had to be strong. He had a lot of things to amend. Perhaps it would take years to fully gain James' trust and love. He wasn't so naïve that he would believe that his problems would be solved with just a flick of the wand. Magic could only do so much.

He kissed the top of James' head and said, "I love you very much. Never doubt that, ok?"

James nodded. Harry smiled at him fondly. James' heart calmed down again.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN!" shouted the commentator.

Harry made a face. "It is quite sad to see Slytherin winning, though," he joked.

James smiled cutely. "Well, nobody cares anymore. People really like Lucius. A lot of Gryffindor students cheer him on."

"Things have really changed around here!" Harry exclaimed, stunned. "But I guess that's a good thing. The competition we had back then wasn't healthy at all. Some students played dirty."

_'Like Draco_.' Harry made a face at the memory of Draco trying to knock him off his broom, and getting to the point of disguising himself as a Dementor once in order to throw Harry out of the game.

_'He really was such a brat,'_ he thought, remembering, and it actually made him smile.

Time passed by. Half an hour later, Harry frowned.

"He's not that good, you know?" Harry said as he stared at Lucius, who was nothing but a small dot in the sky. "He's flying too high, and he's taking forever to catch the Snitch." He wasn't, but because Harry was feeling rather envious of the Slytherin boy, he had to say something to make himself feel better.

James smiled mysteriously. Harry had never seen his son smile like that before. It was quite intriguing.

"He's waiting for me," James stated. "He only catches the Snitch when he's sure I'm watching him. He's likes to show off, you know? It's rather annoying…" And very Malfoy-like.

Harry frowned even more. "What? Are you telling me that he's purposely avoiding the Snitch just because he's waiting for your arrival?"

"Yes. He does that all the time."

"I don't believe you!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's true!" James answered, amused at his father's bewilderment. "Want me to prove it to you?"

"That's something I'd definitely like to see!" Harry exclaimed.

James winked at him and got into the field. He made sure to stand in a place where Lucius could see him. Harry watched completely astonished as Lucius spotted James on the ground, grinned at him and dashed in the speed of light towards something in the sky.

In a couple of minutes, he appeared with the Snitch in his hands. The crowd applauded soundly. James showed Harry the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And Harry had no choice but to admit that Draco's son was indeed special.

TBC…

_A/N: An enormous thank-you to **Kuri** and **Cuthrin **my new betas!You've save my life! Kisses and Dracos for those who review all the time, and even for those who don't. XD To make it up to all of you, I intend to post three chapters this week. _

_TEASER: _

_"That's not what I'm talking about…" Lucius sighed. He stayed quiet for a moment, and then he dropped the bomb, "I know you like James." _

_Max opened his eyes widely. "What nonsense is that now?" _

_"I know, Max. I know and I can't blame you. We both know how wonderful and beautiful he is," Lucius stated. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: You cand find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch24**

As he observed James and Lucius together, Harry felt amazed at their closeness. Lucius seemed to know exactly what James wanted most of the time, while James knew exactly how to keep under control what Harry thought was Lucius' Malfoy-ish irritating characteristics. That was something that pleased him the most: the fact that James had Lucius Malfoy whipped. His son had total control of their relationship.

Moreover, they really cared for each other. Draco was right. They were the real thing. One completed the other perfectly. Most of all, they respected each other. It was almost annoying to watch, but touching at the same time.

Harry was also amazed with his son's behaviour during their lunch together in Hogsmeade. When Lucius Malfoy was around, James seemed more talkative, happier and sassier than Harry had ever seen him being before. He had acquired a confidence that hadn't been there previously. It was like his son was a different person. Seeing that side of him made Harry happy, but also sad. It wasn't thanks to him that James was getting better. It was thanks to _Lucius Malfoy_.

To think that he had tried to separate them made his heart clutch.

Although their meeting had started a little tensely, with Harry throwing side glares at Lucius the whole time and James getting all shy, soon they had all loosened up. Lucius was quite funny and easygoing when he wasn't being an impertinent brat. He had such a lively spirit that it was impossible not to be charmed by him. He had made quite an impression on Harry that day.

'_He's a lot like Draco,'_ Harry thought with a sad smile. '_Draco did a good job raising him.'_

It was quite shocking to admit that Draco was a much better father than Harry was.

James excused himself and went to the toilet after eating his piece of chocolate pie, leaving Harry and Lucius alone on the table for a few minutes.

"Thanks for letting me know about my dad," Lucius said.

Harry leaned against the chair and stared at him intently. "Your father really wanted to be here. As for Foxy, I promise I'll send it back to you on Monday."

"Nah, it's ok. You can have it. It's…" Lucius bit his lower lip as if he had almost let on something he shouldn't.

Harry frowned.

The boy went on, "Well, you can have it. Dad will give me the new one when it's out anyway. Besides, I like the name of the new one better. Foxy was too girly."

Harry smiled. "Yes, I know."

"I'm glad you and dad are getting along," Lucius pointed out.

Harry frowned even more. Somehow he had the feeling that Lucius knew a lot more about Draco and Harry than he let on. It made him wonder what exactly Draco had told the boy. He felt shivers down his spine.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. But we're trying," Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards.

They remained quiet for a few moments. Lucius bit his lower lip and tapped his foot on the floor. The boy seemed to be nervous about something, almost like he wanted to blurt something out. Finally, he did.

"I'm worried about my dad. Did he seem strange the last time you spoke to him?" Lucius asked.

Harry licked his lips thoughtfully. "It's hard to say… I didn't really pay attention to him."

He did, and more than he should have. Apart from his usual sarcasm, Draco did seem a little apprehensive about something.

"I always worry when he's in Africa…" Lucius said with a sigh.

"Where exactly is he?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"In Somalia," Lucius answered.

"And what's he doing there?"

Lucius stared at Harry for a while. Harry had the impression that the boy was analysing his motives behind that supposedly innocent question. The boy was very cunning. Harry noticed that in him since their first meeting.

"I don't know," Lucius lied, but Harry noticed.

"Is it dangerous?"

Lucius sighed. "He says it isn't. But I know it is. Last time he was there, he was almost killed. But it isn't anything illegal, I can guarantee you that."

Harry's heart almost stopped beating. "Lucius, if you tell me what he's doing there, I can help him. Then you won't have to worry."

"He wouldn't want me to tell you," Lucius said bluntly.

"But you know what he's doing, don't you?" Harry pressed on.

"No. I just have an idea. He doesn't tell me what he does there because he doesn't want me to worry. But I worry. It's impossible not to. I bet he does the same thing in Somalia as he does in France. But things are easier in France. Anyway, I'd really like to know if he's ok. He hasn't written to me lately… He always writes to me."

Harry swallowed hard. _He_ was beginning to worry now. "Then tell me. I can help him."

Lucius smiled feebly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't betray his trust in me. Not even to get on good terms with my future father-in-law."

Harry made a face at that. "He might be in danger. Don't you think you should let this silly matters aside? He won't be angry with you. You'll be helping him."

Lucius smiled in such a wise way that Harry wondered what he was up to. "I did tell you where he is. I can give you the right location if you want."

Harry held his breath for a moment. Lucius was clearly asking him to find out what was happening to Draco, but on his own terms. The Malfoys were still very twisted when it came to trust others. He looked at the boy intently.

"Then give it to me. I'll see what I can do," Harry said.

Lucius wrote something on a piece of napkin. James came back at that same minute and stared at them curiously. When Lucius handed the paper to Harry, he frowned.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing. I was just giving your father my dad's address in case he needs it," Lucius answered calmly. James nodded understandingly, as if he knew precisely what Lucius was talking about.

Harry wondered if James had left them alone purposely, so Lucius could talk to him. That way they could pretend that James didn't know anything about Draco's whereabouts, saving him from any questions Harry might ask him about the matter later. But Harry wouldn't ask anything to James anyway; after all, he had promised himself not to disturb his son anymore.

They went back to Hogwarts on foot, talking trivialities all the way there. Harry's mind never left Draco, though. He knew for sure that as soon as he got to his apartment in London, he would call his clumsy detective to know what news he had for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So Lucius had exaggerated a little. Draco wasn't in trouble. Draco had sent him an owl-post two days ago telling him that he was handling things in Somalia quite well. Lucius was truly worried, but his father wasn't facing mortal peril as he had made Harry believe. Draco's missions in Africa were always difficult, but his father had always managed to come out of them without a scratch – or almost without any.

Lucius had only told Harry where to find Draco because he wanted them to get along. He thought that if Harry knew what Draco really did, he would forgive him and put the past behind them. It was risky, but he had to try.

He could understand Draco's reason to hide the truth from Harry. Draco was too proud. He didn't like people knowing what he did with his life. He didn't think it was anybody's business. Although Lucius agreed with him, he had to think about his future with James, too. It was imperative that their parents got along. Griffin was only the first step. There had to be something more consistent to convince Harry that Draco wasn't a bad guy.

He turned a corner and arrived at the library. He still had one more thing to do before meeting James for dinner. He had to talk to Max Weasley.

He knew it wouldn't be easy. Ever since Lucius had set up that blind date for him with a Ravenclaw boy, Max wasn't speaking to James and him. That fact was breaking his boyfriend's heart. Max and James had never fallen out until that day. Lucius needed to fix the mess he had created. He didn't mean to break up Max and James' friendship. He just wanted Max to find someone else to love other than his boyfriend.

Lucius spotted Max on a table close to the window, reading a big and black leather book about potions. When he saw Lucius, he grumbled something that the blond didn't understand, and turned his attention to the book again.

"Max, we need to talk," Lucius said, standing next to him.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Max answered.

Lucius sighed. He sat on the chair beside him and said, "Well, I've got something to say to _you_. It's about James. Why did you stop talking to him? He's really miserable."

"It doesn't seem like he cares…" Max said, pretending not to care himself.

Lucius knew that he did, though. Max's shoulders were tense at the mention of James.

"Besides, if he did care, he wouldn't have done that to me…" Max finished bitterly.

"I'm the one who screwed up, not him," Lucius stated. "I was the one who set up that date with Caleb for you."

Max moved on his chair uncomfortably. "But he just went along with your stupid idea! He didn't tell you off like he should have done! What were you thinking anyway? I don't get it!"

"Caleb is cute. I thought…"

Max stared at him murderously. Lucius had never seen the quiet Max lose control before. It was quite fascinating. His brown eyes shone brightly and his curly short hair made him look like an angel who had just lost his wings out of fury. It was sexy. Lucius was surprised that nobody had noticed that side of him yet. Well, Caleb had noticed it. But Max hadn't been very happy about that.

"Caleb is a _boy_. Besides, I thought you and James were hiding your relationship from everybody else. How does Caleb get a special treatment? Just because he's gay, too?"

Lucius frowned. "You're being mean."

"Look what you did! And you didn't even consult me!" Max refuted. "_You_ were mean."

Lucius placed both hands on the table.

"That's because I knew you were going to say no."

"Why did you do that? Was it some kind of a joke? Did you have fun?" Max asked, hurt.

"You're really dense in spite of the fact that you are the smartest student at school… You know why I did that." Lucius stared at Max deeply. "You haven't been honest with yourself."

"I don't like boys! If I were gay, I would be ok with it! I supported James when he came out and decided to date you. I've supported you guys from the beginning! I even helped you to sneak into James' house giving you a strand of my hair! It was the most disturbing moment of my life, but I did it to help you two!"

"That's not what I'm talking about…" Lucius sighed. He stayed quiet for a moment, and then he dropped the bomb, "I know you like James."

Max opened his eyes widely. "What nonsense is that now?"

"I know, Max. I know and I can't blame you. We both know how wonderful and beautiful he is," Lucius stated.

"Of course I like James. He's my cousin and my best friend," Max said, deviating his eyes from Lucius'.

"You don't like him as a friend. You like him the same way that I like him. That's ok. Like I said before, I understand how you feel. But… I can't let you have him. He's mine."

"He's not your property," Max replied immediately, letting a lot of his feelings implicit in that statement.

"So you do admit that you like him… as more than just a friend."

Max blushed. "No…" Lucius looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and Max sighed. "Even if I did like him that way, I'm not stupid. I know he's crazy about you. And I know you're meant for each other. You were the one who helped him with his depression, not me."

"But he likes you, too. If you were more aggressive; if you told him how you really feel… he'd be torn between you and me," Lucius said, taking Max by surprise.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't know. I guess… I'm quite jealous of the connection you two have. You know a lot more about him than I do."

Max rested his elbow on the table and his head on his hand. Indeed, he knew James a lot. He just had to look at James to know what he was feeling and why. But that wasn't very helpful as James never really opened up to him.

"I know him a lot, that's true," said Max distractedly. "But it's you that he confides in, not me. He's told you a lot more about his feelings than he's ever told me. It's a fact that is difficult to accept… I confess that I'm jealous of you two. But I'm happy that James has someone he can count on and that can be there for him. He truly loves you. I'm happy about that, don't get the wrong idea. I'm glad he has someone like you."

"He can count on you too," Lucius said, touched.

"But he chose you, Lucius. So enjoy it. Don't brag about it, though, or I might have to ask the twins to do something against you," Max said half-seriously.

Lucius smiled. "Does that mean you're going to make up with him? He really misses you. It isn't fair that he pays for my mistakes. I was wrong about you and Caleb. I was desperate. I just wanted you to switch your attention to someone else other than James."

"It never crossed my mind to steal James away from," Max said.

"So you do like him."

Max bit his lower lip, and then he sighed. "Yes. But he's the only boy I like. I prefer girls. I really liked Mandy."

"You don't like her anymore?" Lucius asked.

"No… She doesn't know what she wants. She keeps using me when she needs a shoulder to cry on, and then she dumps me when she finds someone better."

"I think that girl's stupid for letting a guy like you slip away…"

Max smiled mischievously. "James says that same thing. Are you coming on to me, Malfoy?"

"Did James come on to you when he said that?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"No, he didn't. He was just being nice."

"He really likes you, Max. That's why I worry. I know you're a real menace to our relationship. And the fact that I like you makes things even more difficult. If you were a bad person, I wouldn't bother myself with this matter. But you're a great bloke. James could easily fall in love with you."

Max flushed slightly. "But he isn't in love with me. He's in love with you. You needn't worry. He's head over heels for you. And this doesn't bother me as you think it does."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So we can all be friends."

"Yes. I'm still mad at you, though," Max said.

"I'm sorry. I promise never to do that again."

"You'd better be serious about that."

They shook hands to make up, and Lucius got himself thinking for a moment that Max was really attractive and cute. Max thought the same think about him. They stared at each other for a while, aware of that sudden attraction, wondering if what had caused that sudden connection were their feelings for James. Then, the moment was gone and they went back to being themselves.

"So… About Caleb…" Max began.

"You actually like him?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Max made a face. "No. I mean, he's nice, but I'm not interested in him like that. What I mean to ask is… Is he going to keep your relationship a secret? Do you trust him that much? I think this fact was what shocked me the most."

Lucius bit his lower lip. "I think he will. He's very discreet. And he doesn't want people finding out that he's gay. His parents are very old-fashioned."

"How did you know he was gay anyway?"

"Are you serious? I could tell just by the way he looked at you!"

Max blushed. "I never noticed it."

"That's why you're so cute," Lucius said, flattering.

"Shut up."

"I didn't exactly tell him about James and me," Lucius explained. "It was the twins."

"Vanessa and Vivian?" Max asked, stunned. Later on, he asked himself why he hadn't thought about them before.

"Are there any other twins as mischievous as them in the school that I don't know about?"

"Well, soon there will be. Bill's twins are even worse."

"You're kidding!" Lucius exclaimed, delighted.

Max chuckled. "Fortunately for us, we won't be in school anymore by the time they join in."

"Ah, that's too bad…" Lucius said, truly disappointed.

"What exactly did they do this time?" Max asked, afraid of the answer.

"They set up a gay meeting in a classroom on the third floor. They're setting up a date service. They're really good at it! And they charge a lot, too…"

Max raised a brow. "They really are insane."

"Actually, I thought it was a brilliant idea. And they sell so many interesting things, too!" Lucius caught a small book from his robe and showed it to Max.

"_Lessons in Love_?" asked Max, getting the book and having a look at it. He read the summary and he made a face. "What kind of crap is that? A Romeo and Juliet romance on how Lucius Malfoy and James Potter got together? Merlin! They really crossed the line this time! And it's signed by Vanessa and Vivian!"

"Yeah! It's really good!"

Max opened up in a page that made him blush violently. '_Lucius bent James on the table and stroked his… James moaned adorably, which made Lucius thrust in more deeply_…' Max shut the book at once. Lucius laughed.

"This is rubbish," he stated, but deep down he thought it was exciting, and he made plans to get a copy for himself.

Lucius just smiled. "Well, I thought it was interesting. The girls really buy this stuff! I was impressed!"

"Did James see this?"

"No. He'd go nuts if he saw it. But I'm planning to show him… There's a very interesting scene when Lucius grabs James from behind and…"

"I don't want to know!" Max exclaimed, horrified.

Lucius smiled naughtily. "It's a very innocent scene, you know? He just grabs James and kisses him."

Max frowned. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure."

They stayed quiet for a while, and then they burst out laughing at the whole thing.

"So, are we ok?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Max answered.

They smiled at each other.

Although Max was kind of sad that he wasn't the one James loved, he was happy that his friend had met Lucius. He was sure that someday he would also find the person destined for him.

_TBC… _

_A/N: Cheerios to everybody who reviewed, to **Kuri** and **Cuthrin**, my betas, and to everybody reading the story and sending me e-mails! Now, a very evil teaser: _

_"Remus…" Harry whispered. "Remus… What have I done?" _

_Remus__ hugged him while Harry broke down in his arms. He felt sorry for the man he considered as a son. He had only seen Harry behaving like that minutes before he killed Voldemort. _

_"It's okay. It's over now. Let's go home." Remus looked at Severus, who was leaning on Lucius' body to check his breathing. "Is he alive?" he asked with his heart in his mouth. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: You cand find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

A/N: This is where Harry really realizes a lot of things about himself and Draco.

**Ch25**

Harry was going insane without any news from Draco. His incompetent detective was only costing him high expenses, but he had yet to give him some valuable information about Draco. Two weeks after his conversation with Lucius, he was about to go to Africa himself when he received an e-mail from Mr Blunter. He clicked the message and saw many pictures attached to it, all of them of Draco.

Harry quickly began to open them all, and at each click he got more and more stunned by what he saw. In most pictures, he saw Draco dressed only in jeans, a brown shirt and a white tee underneath it. He was also wearing a brown cap, which made him look like a kid. He was always surrounded by people, especially children. He saw Draco smiling as he carefully held a very tiny baby in his arms while he sucked a bottle of milk avidly. Harry watched, amazed, as the wizarding pictures moved. Draco helping a bony pregnant woman getting in a big tent with the words HOSPITAL written across an improvised sign; Draco talking to volunteers of the Red Cross, and then those of the United Nations; Draco playing football with a bunch of tiny kids that looked like they could barely stand, but that were smiling happily as they played with him. There were many photos like these.

Harry saved them all on his computer, and then read Mr Blunter's email explaining what the pictures meant.

'…_Mr Draco Malfoy spends most of his money helping the poor people in Africa, especially women and children. He's been trying to keep as many health tents as he can running, but every now and then they are destroyed by rival tribes and weapon dealers. He has to keep coming back and rebuilding everything again. He's risked his life many times as he's been doing this. The governors and the rebels don't like him. Some actually support his work here, which is why he's still able to set foot in Somalia. But he's a wanted man. There's a high prize for his head. His friends of the Red Cross are trying to convince him to go back to London, but he refuses to go. There's a little girl he's got quite attached to. He saw her mother give birth to her and die. He named her Amelia, and he's been taking care of her personally. She's very little and she was born with many health problems. She's doing ok, though. _

_Mr Potter, although you warned me to keep a low profile, and even said that Mr Malfoy might try to trick me into believing something that it isn't true, this isn't just for show. He really cares. Those people are quite real, and he makes a great difference in their lives. I myself have participated in one of the volunteers' food distribution. It's a wonderful experience. I resign myself from the job now, as I'm helping Mr Malfoy with the remedies distribution as well. He's trying to use magic here as much as possible without the Muggles noticing, and he's quite good at making potions and restoratives. The locals call him 'sorcerer' without knowing that he actually is one. _

_In my opinion, your company won't be damaged by associating with him, quite the contrary...'_

Harry was really shocked by everything he read and saw. He couldn't believe that Draco had changed that much. He wondered whether all of those pictures were real, if they were just very well assembled montages. But Mr Blunt had assured him that they weren't. Besides, he didn't think Draco would go through all that trouble just to trick him.

Although a part of him was still suspecting that the whole thing was a sham, a bigger part of him believed in everything he saw. And if that was so, he had acted terribly with Draco. He buried his fingers in his hair and rested his elbows on the table. His heart hurt painfully. He could barely breathe.

Ron entered his office that same moment, and his friend quickly came to his side to ask him if he were ok.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's Draco…" Harry answered, showing him the images on his laptop.

"_Malfoy_?" Ron looked at everything, and then he read Mr Blunt's e-mail. He made the same face as Harry had a couple of minutes ago. He was astounded by the news. But he immediately discarded everything as mere rubbish. "Do you believe in this? Don't you think this is very convenient for him? I can't believe he's such a nice person. Not Draco Malfoy. It's surreal!"

"It is surreal. But I don't think it's rubbish. Those pictures are real."

"You don't know that! You said Mr Blunt wasn't a very good detective! Malfoy probably convinced him to trick you with those! That isn't the Draco Malfoy we know, Harry! It can't be."

"But what if it really is him?" Harry asked. "What if he really has changed? What then?" Harry was mostly asking those things to himself. He had been duelling with himself ever since he had seen Draco again. He had remembered about a lot of things he had purposely forgotten. He was reminded of what it was to love someone to an unbearable degree.

He wanted to believe in Draco. He wanted to see him, to talk to him, to kiss him and hold him again.

Those pictures were a blow on his stomach. They just showed him how Harry had been wrong about Draco, and mostly about himself. He had thought of himself as so righteous and brave, the epitome of virtue and value. He wasn't any of those things. He was just a miserable man trapped in the past.

He felt the pain in his heart again, and he wondered if he was having a heart attack.

"Harry! Are you ok?" asked Ron worriedly as he saw his friend turn very pale.

"Yeah. I think I'm fine…"

But he wasn't. He was a wreck.

"So he's a saint now," Ron said as he looked at the pictures again. "It's hard to believe. But this doesn't change anything. He's still a bastard in my eyes."

"What if…" Harry began carefully, gaze distant. "What if this does change everything?"

Ron frowned. "You're talking in riddles. How does that change anything?"

"Ron! He's been doing something great! He's been helping those who are really in need! And it appears that he has been risking his life to do so! How can you say this doesn't change anything?"

"Well, it doesn't! He almost killed me! And he killed my sister!"

Harry recoiled at that, but even so he said, "He didn't kill Ginny. His father did. And I told you, he didn't mean to kill anyone in Hogwarts! He was confused and lost. He didn't know what he was doing. Voldemort was threatening his family!"

"Harry!" Ron was horrified. "Do you hear yourself speaking? You're defending him! So what if Voldemort was threatening his family? They all deserved to die!"

But Harry didn't think like that anymore. His anger and hatred had been subsiding day after day. He could see more clearly that Draco hadn't had a choice in the past. He had been a victim of the circumstances. They all had been victims. Draco had made a mistake by setting Lucius free from Azkaban, but he couldn't have predicted his father's steps after that.

Harry stood up suddenly. There was something he had to do. He couldn't postpone that moment any longer. He had to go to Azkaban to talk to Lucius Malfoy, and clear Draco's part in Ginny's murder once and for all. They didn't use _Veritaserum_ in his trial because the court hadn't thought necessary. But Harry needed it now. It was the only way to make Lucius speak the truth without hiding anything.

"Harry?" Ron called him.

"I've got to go," Harry said.

"Where?" Ron asked, bewildered. "You're not well, Harry. I think this matter was too much for you. Do you want me to…?"

"No!" Harry cut him off angrily. "You don't get it. I need to know. I'm tired of hiding from the truth. I need to know what really happened! I've got to talk to Remus and Tonks."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Azkaban. And… Bugger! I'll have to get in touch with _him_ again…" Harry cursed.

"Him? Who? What're you talking about? Why are you going to Azkaban?" Ron asked.

"I have to see Lucius Malfoy. He has all the answers I need. And since I'll need Veritaserum to make him speak, there's only one person that can provide me a bottle…"

"You don't mean…?" Ron shivered.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm talking about Snape."

"But Harry…"

"Ron, just take care of things here, okay? I don't think I'm coming back today. I'll get to the bottom of this or my name isn't Harry Potter."

Harry put on his coat and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he took a deep breath and walked towards the door determinedly. He ignored Ron's protests until he got to the lift. He reached for his mobile phone to call Remus, and then remembered that his old friend still liked to do things the wizard way, refusing to have a cell phone with him. He put his phone in his pocket again and sighed.

His mind drifted to Lucius, Draco's son, and he smiled fondly. Harry realised what Lucius' intentions were now. The boy had only wanted him to find out the real truth about his father. He wanted Harry to know what kind of person Draco had transformed into.

It worked. Harry was almost convinced. There was only one last thing he needed to do in order to stop being so passive about things and acting more like the Harry Potter that he used to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's stomach was lurching. He didn't want to be there. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the coldness of the walls around him. He wrapped his arms around himself.

Remus looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright? Do you really want to do this?" He put a hand on Harry's shoulder gently.

"I'm ok. Besides, I have to do this… I can't postpone this anymore," replied Harry.

Azkaban was a horrible place. It was like a gigantic dungeon: cold, dark, and though it was no longer guarded by the Dementors, it still seemed that entering would suck out your happiness forever. Harry shut his eyes for a moment. He felt very sick. But he had to hold on. He had had vanquished Voldemort. He was more than capable of not falling apart just because he was about to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I know how hard it was for Tonks to arrange this meeting. I know how the laws of Azkaban had become strict over the years," Harry said, to distract his troubled mind a little.

Tonks was now one of the people in charge of the Auror's department, and therefore had full access to Azkaban. Remus, now her husband, also worked for them and was a member of the committee that helped wizards rebuilt and administrate Azkaban after the Dementors almost destroyed it in the past. He knew the place very well.

"Well, we did have to pull some strings to get you here… But she didn't mind. I'm glad you're finally…" Remus stopped talking abruptly, as if he was pondering what to say next. "… ready to face what happened in the past. But are you _really_ ready?"

"Yes," Harry assured, although he wasn't sure at all. In fact, he was terrified. "Where's Snape? Is he going to be here?"

Remus nodded. "He already is. He's brought some Veritaserum with him. We need to be discreet. _Veritaserum_ is forbidden except if you have permission from the Ministry Board. Most guards don't know about our true intentions here today. We convinced them that you wanted to be alone with the killer of wife just to vent your feelings… They were quite sympathetic… It was kind of scary," Remus pointed out, shivering a little. "And come to think of it… using _Veritaserum_ is not as bad as venting your anger…"

"I do want to vent my anger," Harry said darkly. Beating the crap out of Lucius Malfoy was a very appealing idea.

"Then we won't disappoint your fans," a hoarse voice sneered from the darkness ahead.

Harry's heart almost stopped beating as Severus Snape took a step forward and showed himself. He was shocked to see how old and tired he looked. Snape's hair was longer than he could remember, and his hair, once pitch black, was now flecked with grey. He seemed like a man who had had his share of suffering and pain, and was still paying for his sins.

A part of Harry was happy to see that the years hadn't been gentle to the man that had killed Dumbledore in cold blood. But another part of him just pitied Snape. Because Harry knew that it had been difficult for him to kill his mentor and father-like figure in such a way just for the sake of the cause they were fighting for. It was hard to admit that Snape's part in Voldemort's defeat had been crucial. Harry might not have killed him at all if it weren't for Snape's help. Still, Harry couldn't, _wouldn't_ forgive him. Ever.

"Did you bring the truth-serum?" Harry asked coldly.

Snape raised a brow, and he kept sneering in a hideous way. "Where are you manners, Potter? Aren't you going to say hello and ask me how I am doing?"

"Why waste my time?"

"Still cheeky as ever," Severus said with a grimace. "You should thank me for being here. I didn't have to risk my neck coming to this place, to a place where both the guards and the criminals would love nothing more than to lay their hands on me…"

Harry thought it was less than he deserved for the kind of person he was, but he remained quiet. He wasn't there to argue with Snape. He had done a lot of that in the past. He had even punched him more than once. Now he should save his anger for Lucius Malfoy.

"Why are you here, then?" Harry asked.

"It's because of Draco," Severus said, making Harry turn white.

Snape had always been too fond of Draco for Harry's taste. He had even suspected that they were sexually involved in the past. Draco had never said anything to him, but Harry would bet there was more to their relationship than they let on. It made him sicker and more jealous than ever.

"I want his name cleared once and for all. He never took part in that murder. You know that. You're just too afraid to admit it because then you'd have to admit to yourself that…"

"Why are we wasting our time here talking nonsense?" Harry cut him off immediately; terrified that he would say something about Draco and him. It was obvious that he knew _something_ about them. Had Draco told him? After all, they were still good friends.

_'I'll kill him,_' he thought furiously. Harry would die if Remus found out about his affair with Draco.

Then he berated himself. He was there so he could finally know the truth about Draco's part in Ginny's murder, and therefore allow himself to love Draco freely, without any guilt. He wouldn't achieve anything by being a coward and refusing to let people know what his true feelings about the blond were. Remus would know sooner or later. Everybody would. It _was_ scary, and it was hard to admit that Snape was right about his cowardice.

"Very well, then," Severus said, strangely docile. "Lupin, the key."

Remus stepped forward with a large, magic golden key in his hands. He unlocked a big metal door and gave room for Snape to go first.

"Do your magic," he said.

Snape just smirked at him. He went inside, and Harry heard him talking with Lucius as if they were old school buddies reunited. He frowned. They _were_ school buddies, but Harry thought that Snape would be harsh on Lucius. Would the old bastard betray them? With Snape one could never know.

Harry drew out his wand. He had to be ready for everything. He heard Lucius Malfoy curse, and then a bright red light filled the prison cell. Other prisoners began to cry out in the cells surrounding them. Harry felt chills down his spine. Most people were locked up because of him and the Order. The majority was of ex-Death Eaters. Harry didn't want to have to fight with them again.

Azkaban was safe, though. It had changed a great deal since Voldemort's Era.

Snape appeared at the entrance. "You may come in now."

Harry looked at Remus with a frown. Then, he entered the cell, not exactly knowing what to expect. He saw Lucius Malfoy lying unconscious in a small bed, stupefied. Harry looked at him for a moment, disgusted with what he saw. Lucius Malfoy's hair was completely white and he had big rings under his eyes. He also looked older. But apart from that, his clothes were clean and his general appearance wasn't at all like that of Sirius' when he escaped from Azkaban so many years ago. His cell didn't look like the rest of the prison. None of the cells did. They were small, but neat. They had one bed, a toilet, a sink and even a desk.

His appearance wasn't the cause of Harry's disgust. He was sickened because of what Lucius represented. That man had caused only pain in his life. Harry felt like murdering him. Nobody would care. Nobody would question him. But he couldn't act like Lucius. He wasn't a murderer because he had chosen to become one. To show mercy to an enemy was the deepest sign of compassion.

_'Where was your compassion when Draco begged you to forgive him, Harry?'_ he thought to himself. _'Well, things were so confusing back then. There was nothing I could do. But I can try to make things right again.' _

"You stupefied him," Harry said with an irritating sigh. "I need him awake."

"That is not a problem. Only, he might wax hysterical when he sees you. He's quite mad, and there are a lot of things he cannot recall. But he remembers you quite well. I suppose it's difficult to forget such a pretty face," Snape sneered.

Harry raised a brow, upset. "Where's the truth-serum?"

Snape caught a small vial from under his robes and showed it to Harry.

"I'm going to wake him up and make him drink it a few drops of the potion. Then you can ask him whatever you want. Enervate!" Snape shouted.

Lucius opened his eyes and looked at him confusedly. Severus made him drink five drops of the truth-serum. He grunted something.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked. His eyes met Harry's, and he smiled evilly. "Well, well, well. Did you finally bring me Harry Potter? It's about time! I can finally kill him now."

Harry felt his anger rising to a dangerous level, but he held himself in check. "You can't kill me. You don't have magical powers anymore."

Lucius made a face. "Oh, yeah. The bloody _leash_ around my neck." Lucius touched the metal collar (1) that was put around his neck the first time he had been brought to Azkaban. That purpose of the necklace was to prevent the criminals from trying to do wandless magic.

"What do you want, brat? Why are you here?" Lucius hissed. "Severus, why did you bring him here? Did the Dark Lord send him as a gift to me? When will the Dark Lord come to get me out of here? I heard he was giving me half of France as an appreciation for my services! I killed the brat's wife, didn't I? I think I killed his son, too. So what's the Dark Lord waiting for?"

At hearing that, Harry couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pounced on Lucius like a lion and struck him hard on the face.

"Bastard, son of a bitch!" he roared. Remus and Severus had to hold him. "Let me go! He deserves to die!"

Lucius laughed madly. "I deserve to die? I wasn't the one who ruined the Dark Lord's plans. But fear not. He will return! He'll get me out of here! And you'll be as good as dead, Potter!"

"Why did you kill Ginny? Who asked you to do it? Did you act alone? Did Draco help you?" Harry asked harshly. "And would you let me go?" he asked Sirius and Remus. "I promise I'll behave…"

Severus didn't believe him, but he released him anyway.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked Severus. "Why don't you let me beat the shit out of him?"

"Because you'd get carried away and make him pass out. Then your questions will be unanswered," Severus explained coldly. "Once it's over, though, please be my guest and kill him if you wish. I don't give a damn."

"Severus!" Remus berated him. "Don't encourage him to do something as hideous as that!"

Severus just shrugged.

Harry turned to Lucius again. "Tell me why you killed Ginny."

Lucius raised a brow. "Are you stupid? It's obvious why I killed her. I wanted you to suffer. I knew you weren't going to be there that night. I knew you were going to be with my son. I killed her to teach you and him a lesson. Besides, if you truly loved her, would you be fucking my son?"

Harry gasped, and so did Remus. Severus didn't say a word.

Harry breathed hard. He needed to calm down and keep asking what he wanted. Never mind what Remus was thinking of him. That wasn't important at the moment.

"Did you act alone? Or did somebody help you?" Harry asked.

"I did it for the Dark Lord obviously!"

"Voldemort was already dead, you sick bastard! I'm asking you if Draco helped you. Did you tell him to call me that night? Did you tell him to seduce me and keep me busy while you went to my house?"

Remus gasped again.

Lucius smirked. "No. I was telling the truth at the trial. Although I did try to incriminate Draco at first, I kept him out of jail because of Narcissa. She begged me not to be so harsh on our son, even if he was in love with Harry Potter."

"So you knew…" Harry said in a whisper. He was about to pass out.

"That you and him were fucking each other? Yes, I knew. I was disgusted when I found out. I wanted to kill him for his betrayal. I don't even consider him my son anymore. But Narcissa is too soft on him…"

"How did you know that I was going to meet him that night?"

"Because Narcissa told me. Draco had told her about you. She told her he was divorcing Pansy to be with you. She was horrified. She couldn't believe her son was a fag. She was appalled when she heard that he loved you. She told me, hoping that I would fix things. She didn't know that my idea of punishment included you and him. I had to teach you both a lesson. You couldn't be together, Potter! A relationship between you two would be too sickening! So I set things up to make you believe that Draco had helped me. You believed it, didn't you? You left him. Narcissa told me you couldn't even stand to see him. And Draco protected your secret in the trial, but I actually liked that. I didn't want people finding out what his weaknesses were. I didn't want people knowing that he was gay and repulsively in love with you.

"Draco is a true Malfoy. I know he is. One day he'll thank me for taking you away from him. My innocent, mawkish son was devastated when you left him. He really thought you loved him! And he truly loved you, the fool! He saw his mistake. I broke your trust in him. You didn't care for him at all. You fell right into my trap. My job was done perfectly. I just wished I had killed you also. But one day I will."

"You bastard…" Harry didn't realise he was crying. He wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. But at the same time that his sadness overtook him, his anger also overflowed. He clutched his fists and attacked Lucius again. "YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU SICK FUCK!" he cried, as he struck Lucius over and over. His hand was soaked in blood, but he didn't stop.

Remus tried to restrain Harry, but Severus held him back. "Let him," he said darkly.

"Let him? Are you mad? He'll kill him. Severus!" Remus pleaded. "Let us stop him! Now!"

"In a second," Severus answered indifferently.

Harry felt like he had left his body. The person in that cell wasn't him. It was someone else; someone irrational and cruel; someone thirst for blood. He barely noticed when Severus wrenched him away from an unconscious Lucius Malfoy. His eyes were bloodshot. He was breathing like an enraged bull. It was only when he met Remus' eyes that he came to himself.

"Remus…" Harry whispered. "Remus… What have I done?"

Remus hugged him while Harry broke down in his arms. He felt sorry for the man he considered as a son. He had only seen Harry behaving like that minutes before he killed Voldemort.

"It's okay. It's over now. Let's go home." Remus looked at Snape, who was leaning on Lucius' body to check his breathing. "Is he alive?" he asked with his heart in his mouth.

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Severus, why did you let Harry…?" he asked.

"Because he needed to vent his anger on something. Besides, people were expecting him to do just that."

"Remus…" Harry whispered. He was looking like a lost, little child. He barely knew where he was.

Remus stroked his hair tenderly and said, "It's over, Harry. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"But can't you see? I fucked things up…" Harry said sobbing.

"No, you didn't!" Remus exclaimed, leading him away. "It wasn't your fault, Harry! Nothing that happened was your fault!"

"You don't know that, Remus! You don't know what I did…"

Severus followed them outside and locked the cell. "Potter, as incredible as it sounds, Lucius is to blame for everything, not you. I'm going to ask someone to check on him."

"Snape!" Harry called before he had to go. "You knew, didn't you? You knew about Draco and me…"

Severus stared at him. "Yes, I knew. He told me. I told him to stop being silly because you'd never reciprocate his feelings, but he was under the impression that you would. I knew you wanted him, Potter. I could see it in your eyes. I wasn't sure that you loved him, though."

"But I did…" Harry whispered. He didn't care if the one in front of him was his enemy. He didn't care about anything anymore. "I did love him. I was just confused… What was I supposed to do? Everything happened so suddenly! One minute we were in bed and making plans for the future, and the next Hermione was calling me and telling me that Ginny was dead!"

"If it's of any consolation, Potter, I'd have reacted the same way," Severus smiled bitterly. "Actually, I _did_ react the same way…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"That subject is for another heartbreaking meeting, Potter," said Severus before walking away.

"Remus? Do you know what he was talking about?"

Remus' face was white as sheet. "Yes. Tell me something, Harry. Do you really love Draco?"

"I do," Harry answered, being honest with himself for the first time in his life. "I still love him. I was unfair… I was cruel… I really hated him. But I could never stop loving him. Are you disappointed?"

Remus sighed. "No. In a way… I kind of suspected it. The way you looked at him… The way you treated each other… It was so familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius and Severus," Remus answered. "They loved each other, but they were too stubborn to accept their feelings, so they almost killed each other because of that love…"

Harry was stunned. "I had no idea…"

"I'll tell you all you need to know. But let's get out of this hideous place first. And Harry…"

"What?"

"If you truly love Draco, then fight for him. Don't let anyone get in your way. Go and be happy. You deserve it."

Harry shut his eyes as the tears kept falling. He smiled feebly. "Thanks. But I'm not sure I can fix this anymore… It's too late."

"It's never too late for love. Just take a look at Severus and me."

Harry opened his eyes widely for the second time that day. "What?"

Remus smiled nervously. "That's right. I did tell you that Sirius and Severus loved each other to a maddening point. Well… the one who got between them was me…" he confessed.

A lot of things made sense to Harry about that trio. He hadn't noticed anything when he was young, but now that he was older and had gone through a lot in life, he could understand the things he had missed about Sirius, Snape and even Remus' intricate relationship.

He wasn't ready to deal with everything at that moment, though. He was almost fainting.

Harry took a deep breath. "I… don't feel very well, Remus…"

Remus nodded quickly. "Let's go right now. Lean on my shoulder. If you want, we can go to hospital first."

"No! I don't want to go to St Mungo's. I just want to go home… I need to see Draco. I need to see my son. God, I really want to hug James right now…"

"I don't think James should see you like this. But let's go home, ok? Take a bath; I'll give you a restorative and then we'll talk."

Harry nodded, and he obediently followed Remus home. He had no idea how he would begin to patch up the pieces of his life, though.

But first he needed a good rest.

_TBC… _

**_A/N_**_: First things first. Thanks a lot to my betas **Kuri** (who makes kick-ass bentos and I want to eat them all!) and **Cuthrin** (who's a sweetheart). Also millions of thanks to my usual and new reviewers! I feel very happy when I open my e-mail and see so many positive reviews! I do love this story. Writing it was so easy. I didn't have to kill myself to think of a plot. It just came naturally, even though I did change it about a dozen times! XD _

_Ok. I put number 1 in the middle of the chapter. The leash on Lucius' collar is actually taken by X-Men. You know, how they used to control the mutants' powers with a silver collar or something? Well, that's where I got the idea. I think after the Dementors, they would create something like that to detain evil wizards. It's very cruel, if you think about it. So what do you think? _

_Also, I don't think I'll be able to upload a new chapter tomorrow. But you'll see a new one here on Wednesday. _

_Teaser: _

**_"Tell Mr Potter that I'll see him tomorrow. If he wants, he can have one of the guest rooms," Draco said as he took the way to the stairs. _**

****

**_"What I have to say can't wait until tomorrow," said Harry appearing all of a sudden. _**

****

**_Draco left his bag on the floor and frowned as he stared at him. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: You can find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch26**

It felt good to be taken care of. Remus had been very nice to Harry. He had talked to him like a father would have had. He was caring and understanding. He didn't judge Harry for his actions, and he was rather compassionate regarding Harry's mistakes. Remus had also made him realise once more what a horrible father he had been to James.

At least Harry was trying to make it up to James now. He couldn't say the same thing about Draco.

Now that the cards were on display, he didn't feel like doing anything. Harry was devastated. He just wanted to stay in bed forever. He had cried like a baby when he'd opened up his heart to Remus. It was pathetic, but it helped him a little. It hadn't ceased the pain, though. He figured he would never recover from that final blow. He had the chance to be happy with Draco. He loved him so much. It was hard to admit his feelings before when his life was a real mess. But after everything was finally revealed, he wasn't able to hide his true feelings anymore. His heart was now exposed, at least to himself and Remus.

Unfortunately, it was too late. He had been horrible to Draco. The blond would never accept him in his life again. Why would he? Draco had every right in the world to hate him. Harry hated himself, too. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror.

It was also shocking to find out that Remus had been Sirius' lover, and that later on, he had hooked up with Snape. Their story was so complicated that Harry was still trying to understanding everything. And since his brain was refusing to work, and the reality of such strong men being all in love with each other was hard to sink in, he would rather not think about it too much for the time being.

"So you and Tonks are getting divorced…" Harry said as he watched Remus put another restorative potion on his bedside table and sit down on the chair close to his bed.

"Yes, we are," he answered, his grief evident in his eyes. "I'm still not sure about it. After all, we have two children… But she knew about Severus and me when we got married. She knew about the entire thing."

"Wait… Weren't you with Sirius before he was killed?" Harry asked, confused.

Remus smiled. "Don't you remember, Harry? I told you. When I went to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Severus and I fell in love with each other again. A long time ago, when we were teens, Sirius and Severus fell in love, but they were too different. Well, you could say they were just like each other in some ways. They were both block-headed and stupid when it came to love. I was in love with Sirius at the time, but I never told him about it. Then they broke up. After a while, I began to notice Severus. We kind of… got together after we were paired up for an assignment. Sirius found out. He was pissed off. That was why he sent Severus to the Whomping Willow. He wanted to punish us both."

Harry was more confused than ever.

"After the drama, I told Sirius I was in love with him. I did like Severus, but if I had to choose between him and Sirius…"

"You'd choose Sirius," Harry finished for him.

"Yes… and Severus knew. That was why he never spoke to me again. Sirius was torn between us, too. He didn't know what to do. But then Sirius began to suspect me to be a traitor, and I began to suspect him in turn. We broke up. He was arrested... And then, after so many years alone, I met Severus again…We slept with each other. We couldn't help it. It was stronger than us. Then Sirius got out of jail… Severus acted irrationally at the sight of him. Sirius came to live with me. He told me that he loved me; that Snape hadn't really meant anything to him. I was so confused… But I chose to be with Sirius because he was the love of my life." Remus' eyes filled with tears, but he wiped them away quickly. "And then Sirius died. Tonks was already in love with me. After Sirius died, she consoled me. She was a great friend. She helped me a lot when we thought that Severus was double-crossing all of us. So I married her. I was tired of being alone. Besides, I liked her a lot. I still do. And that's a brief and very fucked-up summary of my life…"

"Why are you leaving her now if you like her?" he asked.

"Because I really love Severus, and he needs me. He's… very ill. He pretends not to care about it, but I know he does. He's scared. So I have to be there for him until… the end," Remus said quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Cancer."

Harry felt sorry for them, but somehow, he couldn't help to think that it was well-deserved. Snape had never been a good person. Harry knew Dumbledore had trusted him a lot, but Harry still couldn't forgive him for the things he had done, no matter how necessary those things had been. He sighed.

He was more worried about Remus because he didn't deserve to go through that pain anymore. He had lost Sirius, and now he would lose Snape, too. Remus was a really strong person. He had lost so many people and things in his life, and yet he still had faith in love.

"I'm sorry," he said, thinking that he too should have been stronger in the past. Instead, he had blocked out most of his memories as a married man just to camouflage the fact that he couldn't handle the truth about himself and his relationship. He wasn't the perfect husband nor was he the perfect father. He was bad at everything he did. And those things made him even more depressed.

Unaware of Harry's misery, Remus sighed heavily. "Well, that's life… I'm more or less resigned to my fate… But don't worry about it. I have Tonks and my kids. They're my life. I'm actually worried about _you_." Remus stroked Harry's hair tenderly. "How do you feel?"

"Like scum…" he muttered bitterly.

"Don't, Harry. You were hurt. Didn't you hear Severus? Your reaction to the circumstances was normal. You felt guilty for not being with Ginny. And you felt even worse because you were with Draco, who got Lucius out of jail just a few weeks before he killed her."

Harry hid his face in the pillow and mumbled something incoherently. Remus was about to ask him to clarify himself when Dobby knocked on the door. He stood up and opened the door. He smiled fondly as he saw Molly Weasley behind the house-elf, a big bowl in her hands.

"Is he there? I brought him some of my Cheering Soup. Dobby said he didn't want to eat anything. Well, I'll make him if I have to. He needs to eat something!" she said.

Remus agreed. "He does need to eat. But he doesn't know I've called you here."

"You didn't call me," she winked. "It was a mother's intuition that brought me here. You know Harry's like a son to me. I sensed something wrong. I came to see if he was ok."

"And you shall." Remus turned to Harry, who was looking at him with curiosity from his bed. "Molly is here. She has brought you some of her famous Cheering Soup."

Harry blushed, and then he panicked. What was _she_ doing in his house? He wasn't ready to face the world after everything he had found out, let alone any of the Weasleys. He was ashamed of what he had done. He blamed himself for what had happened to Ginny. Even if their relationship was falling apart, he should have protected her. Besides, how could he tell the Weasleys that he was making love to Draco the night she died? It was inexcusable, atrocious. He wanted to die.

"Remus… Could you please tell Molly that I'm not feeling very well and…"

"Oh, nonsense!" exclaimed Molly, striding inside the room and putting her bowl on Harry's desk. "I _know_ you aren't well, which is precisely why I came! I even brought you soup! The least you could do is thank me. Honestly, Harry, you're not a child anymore. You know you have to eat," she said in a motherly tone. "Of course, if you need a hug, all you have to do is ask! Even adults need a cuddle every now and then."

Harry looked at her in awe. "Remus… Did you…?" He was horrified to think that she already knew about everything.

Molly's face softened. "Harry, dear, I didn't come here to lecture you in any way." She sat next to him. "I came because I heard that you went to Azkaban to see Lucius Malfoy, and that it was the most difficult thing you had to do in your life. Well, I suppose that battling You-Know-Who doesn't compare, but I know how hard it must have been for you to face your own feelings."

"So you know? You know about everything? You even know that… Ginny and I were… separating… and that I wanted to be with… and… and… Oh, my God…"

Harry felt sick and dizzy again. He hid his face in his hands and let the tears flow. It was impossible to hold them back. He felt pathetic, but he was tired of trying to be strong. He wasn't. He was just a cold bastard that had ignored his son all those years for fear that James would come to know what a horrible person he really was.

"Oh, Harry…" Molly spoke to him softly. "I told you I'm not here to judge or lecture you. And for the record, Remus only told me a few things. He didn't tell me everything. But… I do know a few things about you and Ginny, and not because of Remus."

Harry looked up to face her with tears still streaming down his face. "Then how do you know?"

"Because Ginny told me…" Molly stopped for a moment.

It was always painful to talk about Ginny. She was her only daughter, and had been taken away from her in such a horrible way that sometimes she still felt like giving up everything and succumbing to despair. But he had her boys and her husband to take care of, so she needed to be strong for them. More than ever, she needed to be strong for Harry. All those years she had seen that little boy with glasses fight against his destiny and try hard not to succumb himself to pain and suffering. She had watched him grow, fall in love with her baby girl, marry her and still struggle to survive. It wasn't a surprise for her when he became more and more serious over the years. But she didn't expect him to become numb and cold; and treat his own son like one of his possession.

Many times she had tried to call that to his attention, but Harry seemed someone else. He resembled very little of that cheerful little boy she used to know. She told herself that he would wake up eventually, and she wasn't wrong. He was finally facing his inner demons as he should. So now it was time for her to speak her mind.

She told him all about Ginny's feelings and fears that he was in love with someone else. Ginny had come to her many times to ask for advice as how to stop their constant fights. Her daughter had been devastated when she realised that Harry was in love with Draco. But Ginny had realised that her passion for Harry had also been diminishing over the years, and that she was as much to blame for their fiasco of a relationship as he was. Finally, a couple of days before she died, she had told Molly that she was ready to start over again. She was ready to ask for a divorce. But then the tragedy had befallen them all. It didn't even give her time to get in touch with Harry and confess what she really knew and felt.

Since Harry had locked himself up after she died, nobody had known how to approach him about the matter. He had spent two whole weeks in his bedroom without talking to anyone. He didn't even want to see James. When Harry finally got out of his room, he seemed to have forgotten about a lot of things, so they decided to give him some time to remember them by himself. But as time passed and Harry still acted like his marriage had been perfect, they postponed the moment of truth until it was too late and they didn't know how to bring up the subject anymore.

But since Harry had spoken to Draco again, and had begun to unveil his feelings and memories, Molly felt that it was time for him to know everything. She figured that now he was finally ready to face the truth and deal with it accordingly.

Harry wasn't ready at all, though. He had lived many years in denial. Nobody bothered to shake him up out of fear. They feared his reactions. Harry had become another person. No one knew how to talk to him anymore. Besides, he never listened to them, even when they tried to call his attention to the things that were really important, like James.

Knowing that Ginny had figured him out long before he did himself made Harry cry even harder. He cried for everything he lost and for everything that could have been his now if he hadn't been such a jerk.

Molly embraced him tightly and let him pour his heart out. Finally, Harry became so exhausted that he fell asleep.

He woke up the next day with a headache and a rumbling stomach. He staggered to the bathroom, and when he returned to his room, the memories of the previous night came back to him. He sat down on his bed and sighed.

He wouldn't cry anymore. He had done enough of that. What he needed to do was gather enough strength to start rebuilding his life again. But he still didn't feel up to the task. He was too tired.

Molly entered with a tray of food, and she smiled at him. "You didn't have anything to eat yesterday. You must be starving."

Harry was surprised to see her. "You slept here?"

"Of course! Remus had to go so I stayed. Did you think I was going to leave you alone in that state?"

"No," Harry said with a weak smile.

He was still too embarrassed to face her. There was something about Molly, though, that had always put him at ease. She gave him a bowl of soup and a sandwich, and then she watched him closely as he ate it.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "You're so nice to me. I don't deserve it…"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "Why do you have so little respect for yourself, Harry? You're a wonderful man. So you made a few mistakes along the way. Everybody does! It's up to you now to pull yourself together and start making things right again."

He sighed. "I don't know how. And to be honest… I don't feel like doing anything. I don't even know where to start."

"I think you do," she said quietly.

He looked at her puzzled, and then he flushed.

"I'm talking about James, Harry," she said softly. It made him blush even more. "And I understand that you've already started to make things right for him. Hermione told me that you talked to him and you let him date Draco's son without making a fuss."

Harry nodded. "I still don't know if it's a good idea, though. What if he gets hurt?"

Molly smiled sadly. "Ah, that's a common fault with parents. They think they can protect their kids against all suffering, against life… But we can't, Harry. I learnt that the hard way…"

Harry saw her eyes fill with tears, but she quickly recovered.

"What I mean to say is… Just let him be. He might surprise you. James is very mature for his age."

"I know."

"And since you've already started to make up with your son, it's time for you to love again. I know things ended up quite badly with you and Draco… But if you still want to be with him, Harry, that's fine. You have our blessing. We want you to smile again like you used to. These days you've only been wearing a cynical smile on your face. Arthur and I just want you to be happy. Ginny would like that, too."

Just when Harry thought he was done crying, there were his tears again. He had spent all those years fearing that he might lose the respect of the people he loved the most in the world on the account of his love for Draco. To realise now that they were actually okay with it was a big shock for him.

"Ron won't be so understanding," he thought out loud.

"You're right. And perhaps the others won't be understanding either, Harry. But they will accept it eventually. They all love you. Just give them time to adjust. Once Ron sees you happy, he won't mind."

Harry sighed as he fumbled with the silver spoon. "I'm not sure Draco and I can be together anymore. He probably hates me, and I can't blame him for that."

"Well, you've come all this way. It doesn't hurt to try one more time."

But that was the point. It _did_ hurt. It hurt more than words could say. But he had to try. He just didn't know how. At least now he wasn't alone. Most of his friends and family would support him for sure. And even if Ron couldn't see things his way now, he would someday. Harry was sure of it.

Later that day, when Molly returned back home and Harry was left alone in his house, he went to the broomshed and caught the broom Draco had made for him. He stroked it tenderly as if he was stroking Draco, and held it with the same passion. He kissed the HP carved on it as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

Then, more composed, he went to the garden. It was time to fly away and show the world what he was made of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Mr Harry Potter is here to see you," said Tinklebell frantically.

Draco sighed wearily. He had just arrived at his Mansion. He was exhausted, depressed, and he just wanted to take a long bath followed by a glass of wine and a good night of sleep on his soft bed – assuming that he would be able to fall asleep. His mind was in turmoil. His soul was bleeding. And the last person he wanted to see when he was so fragile was Harry.

He wasn't in the mood for work. He definitely wasn't in the mood for a fight. He just wanted to be left alone. He was surprised that Harry had come all that way just to talk to him. That was actually bad news. It probably meant that he was there just to pick up a fight about something stupid.

How did Harry know that he was coming home today? He made a face at that. Harry's detective, Mr Blunt, had probably tipped him off about his arrival.

"Tell Mr Potter that I'll see him tomorrow. If he wants, he can have one of the guest rooms," Draco said as he took the way to the stairs.

"What I have to say can't wait until tomorrow," said Harry appearing all of a sudden.

Draco left his bag on the floor and frowned as he stared at him. The raven-haired man looked stunning in the black suit he was wearing. His green eyes were on Draco, at once intent and savage. Those eyes caught Draco off guard.

He felt tingles down his spine. If he weren't mistaken, Harry was staring at him like he wanted to eat him up. But that couldn't be. Harry despised him. He had made that clear with every meeting they have had. He had even called him a slut.

Even if that wasn't the case, Draco didn't want anything to do with him. Not anymore. That was precisely why he didn't want to meet Harry that day. He was weak against that stare. It could bring him to his knee at Harry's will. Draco wouldn't let that happen again.

"Potter, you're in my house, so you'll play by my rules. I'm sure that whatever you have to say to me can – and will – wait until tomorrow," Draco said firmly.

He turned to climb the stairs, but Harry grabbed him by his arms, dragged him to the nearest wall and pinned his writs above his head. Draco was so stunned by that sudden move that he saw himself unable to react properly. He panted as Harry's breath mingled with his. He closed his eyes for a moment as he smelled his perfume, and he bit his lower lip hard not to moan. He refused to surrender. His body didn't seem to want to cooperate, though. But once his eyes met Harry's, he was lost.

It had been too long. He had dreamt about that moment for so many times, that he had lost count. He wanted to be kissed, teased and fucked. His heartbeat accelerated as Harry's mouth got closer to his. But when Harry finally kissed him, Draco didn't feel anything. It was a good kiss, but not enough to tempt him. It wasn't enough to pull his head out of his problems in Somalia, and it certainly wasn't enough to make him surrender.

Draco tried to break free from his grip, but Harry's kiss only became more demanding. Finally, Draco kicked him right on the balls. The raven-haired man fell to the floor and moaned in pain.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, upset.

Draco looked at him coldly. "Nice try, but I'm too tired to play this game today, _Antoine_."

The man opened his eyes widely. "How can you be so sure that I'm not Harry?"

Draco sniggered. "You insult me. Of course I would know! Harry's kiss is completely different. Besides, Harry would rather die before touching me again. I confess that at any other time this little show of yours would please me. But not today. And to be honest, ever since I saw Harry again, this game got boring."

Draco knelt down in front of Antoine and stroked his face softly, "Go home, Antoine. I'm not in the mood today. I had a very bad day. How did you know I would be here anyway?"

"Maurice told me," Antoine said, sulking. It was kind of amusing to see 'Harry' making that expression. The real one would never sulk in front of Draco. Harry would never act silly like that.

"Ah, cute Maurice…" Draco smiled as he thought of his ex-lover, who was now a volunteer of Draco's foundation and lived in Somalia. "It's so sweet that my ex-boyfriends get in touch with each other."

"He knows how much I love you and how much you keep torturing me," Antoine accused. "You told me you'd go to Paris with me! Instead you went to that hell to help people that don't even want your help! They keep destroying everything you do, and you keep coming back! For what? What're you trying to prove to yourself? That you're worthy of Harry Potter? Is that it?"

Draco got up and crossed his arms, upset. He was ashamed to admit that he had first engaged himself in those types of social projects to prove to the world – and to Harry in particular – that he wasn't such a bad person, that he could change and help others. But as time passed, he got deeply involved in his work. He began to genuinely care about what he did. Working with so many people and children in need had actually made a difference in his life.

"And what do you mean when you said that Potter would rather die than touch you again… or that his kiss is different? Does it mean that he actually slept with you once? Is that what it is?" Antoine looked stupefied when he saw Draco's face turn white as a sheet. "Merlin! You and Potter… I thought it was just a sexual fantasy. I didn't know you two had actually…"

"Antoine!" Draco interrupted him, highly irritated. "Would you stop? Potter's got nothing to do with you, with us! Leave him out of this! And would you please go? If you insist on staying, I'll ask Tinklebell to fix you a room and…"

"Draco, you know that I love you," Antoine said, standing up. He was beginning to sound like himself, which meant that the effects of the potion were starting to wear off. "I just want you to spend more time with me."

"And I told you that I wasn't looking for love. I gave up on love a long time ago. I don't want a serious relationship. I just want to have some fun every now and then. You knew this when we started dating. I've never tricked you!" Draco's head began to ache. That conversation was getting on his nerves. He had spoken too much about Harry and him. He had to put a stop to that meaningless discussion right away.

Antoine looked hurt, but he was awfully proud, so he kept his head up. Draco sighed. He should have never dated him. Antoine was too emotional for his taste. Draco had only approached him because of his physical resemblance to Harry. If he knew that Antoine would give him so many headaches, he would have broken up with him a long time ago.

"Come to Paris with me tomorrow," Antoine implored.

Draco shook his head. "I can't. Not tomorrow. Just give me some time alone, would you? I'm not feeling well…"

"You always come back depressed, Draco. I don't know how you keep trying."

Draco raised a brow. "I don't expect a shallow person like you to understand."

Antoine laughed bitterly. "Look who's talking! You're just like me, Draco. You might pose as a saint, but you still enjoy the high society. You love expensive clothes, perfumes, food, cars…"

Draco's forehead throbbed. "Can't I care for the poor and still look good?" he sneered.

"No. No one will buy that. You'll always be known as a superficial person."

"I'm not doing this to be accepted. I'm doing this because I want to. And you're really starting to piss me off! One more word and things are over between us for good. I neither have time for your whims nor do I have patience for them," he said icily.

Antoine looked at him, his hatred brewing. "If you leave me I'll tell the world that you and Potter used to be lovers! And I'll tell everybody all your sick sexual fantasies with him. I'll tell them you force your lovers to drink Polyjuice Potion so they can impersonate Harry Potter. I wonder what _he_ would have to say about that…" he sneered.

Draco gritted his teeth. "You will do no such thing. Don't threaten me, Antoine. I might not be like my father, but the blood running in my veins is still his. Besides, this is pathetic! You think that by doing this, you'll make me fall in love with you? Don't be ridiculous!"

"If you can't be mine, you won't be anyone else's," Antoine said seriously.

"This isn't love, you know?" Draco pointed out scornfully. "And if you really want to destroy me, go ahead. Potter already hates me. The wizarding community already looks down on me. I don't give a fuck about what you do against me. Do whatever you want. I refuse to give in to such a childish threat as yours. Goodnight. Tinklebell will walk you to the door."

Draco turned his back on his former lover and climbed the stairs quickly to his room. He ignored Antoine's cries for him to come back. He was fed up with relationships. He was tired of everything. If he could just stay in his room forever, he would. He was shaken, but he would never succumb. Even if Antoine told the world about his weaknesses, he wouldn't care.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. He scarcely got any sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning on his bed, thinking about Harry. Finally, at around 4:00 A.M., he decided that he had enough.

He drank an Oblivion potion and blacked out.

_TBC…_

_A/N: Better late than never, right? XD I wasn't able to update last week like I'd wanted… I had a rough week. But here is the chapter. I wonder if people really believed that Antoine was Harry? Did you get scared for a moment when Draco felt nothing as Harry kissed him? Phew! Their kiss will be explosive, I can guarantee you!! _

_Millions of thanks to: reviewers, readers and betas **Kuri** and **Cuthrin**. _

_Teaser!!_

"_Do you intend to sleep with everyone in my company?" Harry asked. _

"_Didn't you call me a slut?" Draco replied acidly. "That's what sluts do."_

_Harry bit his lower lip hard. He walked towards Draco slowly, his green eyes shining dangerously. Draco shivered slightly._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: You can find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch27 **

"He's here! And he's flying Griffin! It's superb!" said Harry's secretary excitedly as he arrived.

"Who's here?" Harry asked, his heart already beating faster.

"Mr Malfoy!" said Julie. "He arrived very early to start the tests!"

Harry took a deep breath and then tried to pretend that it wasn't a big deal. He nodded at her, told her not to tell Cane that he had arrived because he wanted to surprise them, and then found refuge in his office. Once there, he loosened up his tie and breathed hard. His body began to shake, and he tried as hard as he could to keep himself together.

Harry had spent two weeks barely showing up to work. He had cancelled many appointments, which had shocked many people, especially Ron. Harry was known as a workaholic. When he started to miss his meetings, people got worried. It had even been on the news. His stocks went down and his company lost some money. But Harry didn't bother to tell his reasons for staying home. He just told his secretary that he was taking some time off. After that, he spent his days locked up in his house, resting and thinking about Draco.

Even James got worried about him. Harry had received his letter right after The Daily Prophet's article was published. Harry appreciated his concern, and to appease his mind, he told James that he was just a little stressed and that soon he would go back to work.

He thought he was ok. He thought he was ready to face whatever happened to him.

He was wrong.

He wasn't ready to face Draco at all. The hero of the wizarding world, the man who had defeated Voldemort, was scared. It was so ridiculous that Harry began to laugh nervously at his own neurotic behaviour.

He stayed in his office for a few more minutes, waiting for his heart to calm down. When he thought he was more composed, he opened the door and made his way to the test area on the top floor of the building. He prayed not to have a heart attack all the way up.

The top floor was large and spacious. Its ceiling was perfectly enchanted to look like the sky above. It wasn't as big as a Quidditch pitch, but it was enough for the first tryouts.

When Harry entered it, there was a small crowd gathered to see Draco flying. His employees' eyes seemed magnetised to him. Harry looked up immediately, and he held his breath at Draco's perfect manoeuvres. He, too, was charmed. Draco might not be the best flyer ever, but he was good enough. He had skills and tons of experience. Most of all, he had a natural talent, and he mounted beautifully.

Griffin also helped him improve his skills. The broom had proved itself to be outstanding. But it became obvious for everybody in the room that Griffin wasn't for the faint of heart. Because it was too fast, it was also too unstable. And when Draco began to make crazy and dangerous moves with the broom, Harry got apprehensive.

Somehow he knew what Draco was doing. He wanted to know how far he could go with Griffin. He wanted to test its fullest potentials. But there was also anger in his movements, like his flying was a way to vent his feelings. It was almost suicidal. Harry knew that because he had done the same thing many times before. In fact, he had done that at the weekend with Foxy.

Something was troubling Draco, he could feel it.

Harry anticipated the disaster a few seconds before Draco lost control of the broom and fell. Before Draco could hit the floor, Harry grabbed one of the brooms that were leaned against the wall and flew towards him quickly. He sighed in relief – as well as everybody else that were watching them – when he got to Draco in time to avoid a tragedy.

Draco looked at him confusedly, as if he had just woke up from a dream. They stared at each other intently. Both their hearts were beating fast. Since the space in the broom wasn't so big, they had to sit very closely to each other. Their bodies touched. Draco's hands on Harry's shoulders seemed to burn him. Harry decided to land before he could cause an accident. It was difficult to be so close to Draco and not want to hold him. Besides, Draco's scent was making him dizzy.

He flew higher and left the building. He was breaking every rule he had created. No brooms were allowed outside the testing sector, let alone in the skies of London where Muggles could see them. He didn't care, though. He needed to take Draco to a place where they could be alone.

He found the window to his office and made his way in. He landed on the floor smoothly. When Draco put his feet on the carpet, he immediately let go of Harry and put a great deal of distance between them.

The stress of the situation made them quiet for a few minutes. But once Harry managed to get a grip of his heart just a little, he shouted, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Draco looked at him as if he was still confused about what had just happened. But then he did what Harry hated the most. He sneered.

"What? I was just testing the broom. Wasn't I supposed to check if Griffin was truly safe? Wasn't the whole point of riding it to prove that she was reliable and stable? I was just doing my job," Draco answered, sitting on the sofa and trying to look relaxed.

Harry didn't know whether he should feel angry or envious of Draco's quick recovery.

"That wasn't your job! You are just the designer! We have pilots trained for that! They know exactly what they are supposed to do!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "And there are safety measures to follow! You weren't following any of them!"

He had been very close to losing Draco for good. He was about to have a nervous breakdown. He didn't want to shout at Draco. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how. The only think he did know how to do when they were together was fight. And since Draco's aloofness was infuriating, it wasn't that difficult to lose his mind.

"I thought that–" Draco began.

"Whatever you thought, you thought wrong," Harry cut him off coldly. "I gave you permission to watch the tests and that's it. Usually I'm the one who rides the brooms first. Then I let my personnel take care of the rest."

"The broom was _my_ creation! I know exactly how to handle it! Of course I could ride it!" Draco exclaimed, beginning to lose his temper as well.

Harry liked that. He hated when Draco acted all coldly towards him. He liked to see Draco on fire. His usually pale skin became flushed, and his eyes became darker and more passionate. It made Harry want to grab him and kiss him until he was out of breath.

"You obviously don't know how to handle it! You fell!"

"I didn't!" Draco said, standing up. "I had everything under control! You were the one who showed up all of a sudden and let me out of balance!" he shouted, throwing his coldness out the window.

"_Me_?" Harry sniggered. "I saved you, you ungrateful bastard! If it weren't for my quick reflexes, you'd be in St. Mungo's right now, if not dead!"

Draco smiled bitterly. "You can't miss a chance to brag about your Quidditch skills, can you?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not bragging about anything! It's a fact! I saved you!"

"Why?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry crossed his arms uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you save me? You should have let me fall. It would be perfect for you, wouldn't it?" Draco said grimly. "You should have let me die. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Harry stopped breathing for a moment. He had wished for Draco's death many times. That time, though, was definitely not one of them. He sighed.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked, staring at Draco closely.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Of course not!"

"Then what were you trying to do? And please don't tell me you were just testing it because I won't buy it. You were careless. It was like your mind was somewhere else, like the broom was just an instrument to vent your anger," Harry said.

He wished he could read Draco's mind at that moment. If he could, he would have seen that the blond was shaken by his words. Draco sighed soundly. For a moment, he let his weaknesses show on his face. Harry noticed how tired and defeated he looked, and he felt like cuddling him.

"Did something happen in Africa?" Harry asked more gently.

Draco stared at him as if he were seeing Harry for the first time. The question had caught him by surprise. Draco grunted something impolite.

"Yes, a lot of things happened in Africa. Shit happens all the time. What the fuck do you care?" Draco asked aggressively.

Harry took a few steps towards him. He put his hands on his pockets; otherwise he wouldn't know what to do with them. His eyes met Draco's, and Harry could tell that the blond wasn't as unaffected by his presence as he wanted Harry to believe.

"Did something happen to that baby you were taking care of? I think her name was Amelia. Did something happen to her?" Harry asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he knew Draco's steps in Africa.

Draco's eyes flickered. He knew Harry had sent a detective after him. He had been amused at first and just a bit upset later. Then he decided to ignore the man following him. If he were Harry, he would do the same thing. But he didn't expect Harry to remember Amelia, or even know about her. He sighed sadly, wondering if Harry really cared to know.

"She died…" he answered without looking at Harry.

Every time Draco remembered her, he felt as if his heart would stop beating. He had cried over her. He was still shaken about it. He couldn't understand why she had died. She seemed to be getting better. He had done everything he could to save her. Obviously, his best was not enough.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

Draco looked up, and he was surprised to see Harry gazing at him kindly. He had never seen Harry looking at him like that, not even in the past. It was shocking. It made Draco even more nervous, and he just realised that Harry wasn't being himself that day. Sure they were fighting. But there was something different about Harry, something that he hadn't noticed before because of stress. The raven-haired man wasn't staring at him with the usual hatred. His eyes had softened somehow.

"Stop that! Don't be like that!" he exclaimed fretfully. He paced around the room, wanting to get as far away from Harry as possible. It was claustrophobic to stay so near him. "Don't treat me nicely! Be angry with me! That way I can feel alive! Your kindness kills me!" he let out without thinking.

Harry licked his lips slowly. "What do you want me to do? To rejoice the fact that a child is dead? I saw the pictures of you and her. I could tell that you cared about her. So I'm sorry about your loss."

Draco laughed madly. His tiredness and stress finally got to him. He began to laugh uncontrollably at the absurdness of the situation. He didn't really feel like laughing, but he couldn't stop. His laughter died away only when Harry walked towards him and shook him.

"Stop it, Draco!" Harry cupped his face and looked deeply in his eyes. "Just breathe. It's ok to be sad. I'm not judging you. I think you're doing a wonderful job there. I'm sure you did everything you could to save her. It's just that sometimes…we can't beat fate. But don't blame yourself for that. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Draco was stunned. Since when Harry cared? He took a deep breath, but that only made things worse. As he breathed in, he smelled Harry's perfect scent, and it hit straight into his heart. The hands on his face were also making him dizzy. Only Harry could make him lose control of his emotions. He put his hands on Harry's wrists to make him let go of him, but as they touched, the attraction between them grew stronger. Green eyes darkened. Harry became closer and closer until their lips almost brushed each other. Draco's heart fluttered.

Since Antoine had put on such a show for him yesterday, his body was attuned to Harry's touch.

But Draco knew he was only lying to himself. He wanted Harry ever since they had met again at the jewellery store. His body had been aching to be kissed and touched by him. He knew he should push Harry away, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

The same thing was happening to Harry. He wanted Draco so much that it hurt. He stroked Draco's face with his thumbs, making the blond part his lips and gaze at him with desire.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Harry answered without taking his eyes of Draco's lips.

Their foreheads touched, and their bodies trembled slightly.

"Don't you hate me? Did you change your mind about me because of what I do in Somalia?" Draco insisted.

"Yes… I don't know…" Harry mumbled. "I confess that it was shocking to see you helping those people. That was a side of you I didn't know. It was… nice."

"_Nice_?" Draco sneered. Harry's grip on his face became stronger, and their lips became even closer. Draco felt as if his heart would come out of his mouth at any moment.

Their bodies aligned perfectly. They closed their eyes and sighed almost at once.

"Shit…" Draco muttered. "This isn't fair at all, Potter."

"You've really changed, haven't you?" Harry asked, brushing his lips on Draco's slightly.

Draco felt tingles of pleasure running down his spine. "So what if I have? You never cared before…"

"Maybe I do now."

Draco opened his eyes. Harry did the same. The green eyes were ogling him with the same intensity with which they used to ogle him in the past. Draco's heart melted and he hated himself for falling for Harry so easily. He blamed his fragile state of mind for that.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Draco asked, leaning his head forward as to touch Harry's lips. "You're talking too damn long," he whispered against Harry's mouth.

The raven-haired man moaned softly. "There's so much I want to say to you."

"Harry, stop teasing and kiss me."

He would have done just that if Ron hadn't burst into the office abruptly. They immediately let go of each other and put some distance between them. Draco recomposed himself rather quickly, and he was actually glad to be interrupted. He had almost made a big fool of himself. He didn't want to go down that path of suffering once again; he was over that. He would do his best to stay away from Harry from that moment on. He still couldn't understand why Harry had seduced him in the first place. Was his social work in Africa really enough to change his mind about Draco's character? Draco didn't know, and neither did he care.

Harry, on the other hand, was pissed off at Ron.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Ron moodily.

His best friend looked at him with surprise. "Well, I heard about the tryouts… They said you had taken off with Malfoy to somewhere unknown. Everybody was worried, so I came here to check if you hadn't returned to your office… Is there anything wrong? What is Malfoy doing here?"

Harry raised a brow. "We were talking to each other. Didn't people say we take off together? It was obvious that we'd be together. You interrupted us. Next time, please knock."

Harry's voice was soft but firm and Ron could tell right away that he was upset.

Ron was taken aback by Harry's strange behaviour.

"It's ok. I was leaving anyway," Draco said. He needed to get out of there to think. His mind was still fuzzy about the whole episode.

He strode to the door, but Harry stopped him before he could get out. Draco looked at him puzzled, and so did Ron.

"What're you doing tonight?" Harry asked.

"I've got… plans…" Draco sounded unsure. He cursed himself in thought.

"Cancel them," Harry said. "I've got to talk to you. Have dinner at my apartment tonight."

Draco bit his lower lip and raised his brows. Unfortunately, he was unable to reply with one of his ironic remarks. He was still shaken. Besides, Ron was looking at them intently, paying attention to their every word. Draco was surprised that Harry had the courage to invite him – more like ordering actually – for dinner in front of the Weasel.

Harry was too out of character, and Draco didn't know how to react to this sudden change.

"Well, I…" _No, say no!_

"Here's my address," Harry said, taking a golden pen from his pocket and writing something on a piece of paper that he handed to Draco when he finished. "I'll be waiting for you at eight."

"Potter… This is extremely…" _Preposterous, stupid, out of question_. Draco wanted to say so many things, but as he saw Harry's anxious look, he heard himself saying, "All right. I'll see you at eight."

Harry smiled in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Great. I'll see you then."

Draco grunted something. He wasn't happy at all with the turn of events. He put Harry's address in his pocket and got out of the office without saying goodbye to any of them. He was too angry with himself. He shouldn't have agreed to have dinner with Harry. He had promised himself that he wouldn't care, that he would stay away from him.

While Harry dismissed Ron as to avoid his friend's curiosity about his meeting with Draco that night, Draco berated himself all the way to his hotel.

He didn't know what Harry was up to, but he would be more prepared when they would meet later that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was late. The sexy blond devil was late, and he was probably doing it on purpose. Harry massaged his tensed shoulders and then he sighed. The food was ruined, and so was the whole romantic mood he had tried to create in the dining room.

At first he felt rather silly for putting so much effort into it when it was so obvious that just a great bottle of wine and a superb lobster wouldn't solve sixteen years of hatred and distrust between them. Draco would never fall for that. Harry had been too cruel. It would take a while for Harry to gain his trust again.

Besides, even Harry didn't know if he was ready to take such an important step. He had forgiven Draco. He had admitted to himself that he still loved and wanted him. But was he ready to pick their relationship up again from where they had left off in the past?

As the minutes passed and his anger stirred, he decided that Draco should be more understanding about his situation. After all, his father had killed Harry's wife and had almost killed James. There was no way Harry could have acted normally under the circumstances. Things were what they were. And Draco wasn't a saint. Even though now he was a good-hearted person, he had been nothing but a spoiled brat in the past.

Besides, Harry knew Draco was still attracted to him; otherwise the blond wouldn't have melted in his arms like he did in Harry's office.

Draco wanted Harry, but he would play hard to get. Harry would have to be prepared for a cold rejection. If there was something that he knew really well was how stubborn Draco could be.

But an hour later, Harry wasn't so sure about anything anymore. He paced around his living room nervously, cursed the world around him, and let his mind be flooded with pessimistic thoughts.

He had Draco's mobile number, but he promised himself that he wouldn't call. He pursed his lips and looked at the telephone thinking that the least Draco could do was tell him that he was going to be late or that he wasn't going to show up at all. His mind got lost in thoughts about the blond getting together with Cane at some gay bar and laughing at Harry's expense.

'_The idiot is probably still waiting for me!'_ he pictured Draco saying as Cane kissed his slender neck and made him shiver.

Harry clutched his hands and clenched his teeth.

And then the doorbell rang.

Instead of taking a deep breath and calming down before opening the door, Harry opened it abruptly and angrily. His anger rose when Draco sneered at him.

"Hello, Potter. Thanks for letting my name at the entrance. For a moment there I thought the doorman was going to call the Aurors when he saw me… But then he told me that you had given him permission to let me come up straight away. He didn't look very pleased… I think he doesn't like me. I wonder why," Draco said as he passed by Harry and entered without bothering to wait for Harry's invitation.

He took off his black turncoat and tossed it on the armchair when he got to the living room. He looked the decoration around with curiosity, and then he smirked.

"You've got a nice penthouse," Draco said. "A little bourgeois for my taste, but all in all… pretty good. Wow! A Monet on the wall! Is it a fake? Nah. I'm sure it isn't. You would never allow anything fake to touch your walls. Just like me."

He glanced at Harry, who had his arms crossed and was staring at him murderously. Draco smiled wryly. _That_ Harry he knew. That Harry was predictable and familiar. He could handle an angry Harry rather well. It was the Harry from that afternoon that had knocked him off balance and made him confused and shaken. It seemed that the spell had been broken. A part of Draco was happy that things had gone back to normal between them. But another part of him missed the unexpected gentleness he had seen in Harry's eyes as he was about to kiss him before Weasley ruined the moment.

Unfortunately, Draco couldn't forget that promise of a kiss, and couldn't understand what Harry had meant by that. He shouldn't have come to Harry's apartment, but curiosity got the better of him.

It couldn't be that Harry wanted to relive the past. That wasn't possible. But Draco had to know, no matter how painful it could be.

"Oh, right," Draco said as he put his hands on his pockets and smiled charmingly. "I apologise deeply for my lateness. Usually I wouldn't do such a thing… And I know I should have called… It was awfully rude of me not to call."

But Draco didn't seem to care at all. Harry got pissed off.

"Do you know what time it is now?" Harry asked between his teeth. "Where were you?"

"I was at my hotel," Draco explained as he went to the window and looked at the view. He whistled at its beauty. London was so beautiful at night. "I was about to come here when I met Ricky at the reception. You know Ricky, right? Ricky Logan?"

Harry frowned. "Yes, I know him. He's one of my testing-pilots. He was supposed to be testing Griffin instead of you."

"Yes, and he was so worried about me!" Draco said, glancing at Harry through the glass window. "He was such a sweetheart. He went to my hotel to ask me how I was. We ended up at the bar having a few drinks. I kind of lost track of time. He's such a fun bloke."

Harry's mouth twitched. "Let me get this straight. You were late because you were dating someone else?"

Draco made a face. "It wasn't a date. We just had a few drinks together. And for the record, this dinner isn't a date. Is it?" Draco asked with a phoney innocence. He turned around to stare at Harry and found him fuming.

"Do you intend to sleep with everyone in my company?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you call me a slut?" Draco replied acidly. "That's what sluts do."

Harry bit his lower lip hard. He walked towards Draco slowly, his green eyes shining dangerously. Draco shivered slightly. Harry was looking at him as if he was about to kill him but fuck is brains out before that happened. It was not only a little scary, but also very exciting.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him just to spite me," Harry said strangely calm. "Tell me you didn't sleep with any of those guys who flirted with you. Cane, Ricky, Marvin…"

"You saw Marvin hitting on me?" Draco asked without hiding his surprise.

Harry nodded. "I saw it." He took a step forward. "Did you sleep with them?"

"What if I did? It's none of your business. And I most certainly wouldn't sleep with any of them just to spite _you_. You mean nothing to me," Draco said without taking his eyes off Harry's. No matter how much he wanted to look away, he kept his eyes focused on Harry's.

"This slut act of yours doesn't match with the new altruistic Draco Malfoy from those pictures in Somalia," Harry said softly. "And I know I mean something to you given how hard you tried to defend yourself again that day that we talked at that Muggle Café."

Although Harry seemed composed, Draco knew he was about to explode. His green eyes had darkened, and that only happened on two occasions: when Harry got too excited, or when he was absolutely furious.

"And what exactly do you know about the _new_ Draco, as you put it? Was that why you called me here? To ask me about my work in Somalia? I could have told you everything you wanted to know in your office," Draco said.

"I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself, so you could make me change my mind about you!" Harry exclaimed, beginning to show his anger. "But perhaps I was wrong! People don't change! I was waiting for you…!"

"And for what? What exactly were you waiting for? What are you waiting for? You say you want to give me a chance to explain myself? What the fuck does that mean? I've done nothing but _beg_ for your forgiveness for many years!" Draco exclaimed angrily, also kissing his coldness goodbye. "And I came here anyway, didn't I? I didn't have to come! Not after the way you've been treating me…"

"The way I've been treating you?" Harry laughed bitterly. "I gave you a million pounds for your broom! I saved your ass only this morning! I'm giving you the opportunity to be famous!" he numbered heatedly.

"So what? That's not what I want from you! I'm not talking about money or fame! You treat me like scum every time we meet! You could never stand to be in the same room with me! Why do you want me here now?"

"You seemed a lot more humble when you kept begging me to forgive you!"

"Well, I was stupid! I don't know why I bothered since you've got a heart of stone! So now I won't degrade myself for you any longer! If you wanted me to come here to apologise for my past mistakes, you're a little too late! I already did that many times before! It didn't work! I have no illusions that it's going to work _now_!"

"Damn it, Draco! That wasn't the reason why I asked you to come here! It's just that you make me so angry! I really wanted us to have a decent dinner together!"

Draco was just a little taken aback by the fact that Harry had called him by his first name. But he sneered as he realised what Harry had said afterwards.

"What do you mean by having a decent dinner together? Since when can we share a meal without arguing?"

"I mean this!"

And before Draco could react properly, Harry caught him by his arm and dragged him to the dining room. Draco opened his eyes wide as he saw the table beautifully decorated with everything he liked the most: his favourite French wine, a succulent lobster, a delicious chocolate mousse from one of the best rotisseries in Great Britain. It was all for him. And what touched him the most was that Harry remembered his tastes very well.

Draco wasn't expecting any of that. He was more confused than ever. He felt his eyes filling with tears that he tried hard to suppress, and his heart beating like crazy in his chest. It was definitely a romantic dinner, but Draco didn't know what to make of it.

If Harry wanted to make him go mad, he was succeeding.

He bit his lower lip as hard as he could. His eyes turned icy. He turned to Harry furiously, ready to attack him at any moment.

"What's the meaning of this? Is this a joke?" he asked between his gritted teeth. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Harry sighed. "No. This is for real."

Harry's honesty took him by surprise.

"Why? I don't get it."

"Don't you really? We almost kissed today, Draco! I tried as hard as I could to deny these feelings! I've been trying to do that for more than sixteen years! But I can't take this anymore," Harry confessed. "Ever since we saw each other again you've done nothing but provoke me. The way you sneer, the way you smile, the way you show your fragility in your gaze sometimes… The way you stand up to me… Even your bloody perfume! It's the same as it was sixteen bloody years ago! And I still remember it. I still remember every little detail about you. I even remember your scent. Everything in you seems to be designed to make me lose my mind. I'm tired of trying to run away from you, from this. You know what? You were right about me. My anger has nothing to do with the hate I feel towards you. It's got everything to do with my sexual frustration. I want you so much it hurts. I need to have you. And I will!"

Too shocked to say or do anything, Draco let Harry pull him into his arms, cup his flushed face and smash his lips on his. Harry's mouth seemed to battle with his in a kiss full of hatred, desire, love and sixteen years of longing and waiting. The raven-haired man's teeth bruised the pale and delicate skin of Draco's neck. His tongue licked, teased and searched for his open mouth demandingly. Every kiss was desperate and needy. It was like Harry was trying to suck out the air of him. Draco had no other choice but to surrender.

"I want you," Harry whispered after biting his earlobe. His hands seemed to be all over Draco's body.

Draco closed his eyes, enlaced Harry's body tightly and muttered, "You already have me. You've always had me…"

Green eyes sparkled and Harry kissed him again.

TBC…

_A/N: Late again… as usual. Was this chapter worth the waiting? I hope so! From here on it's… well, I'll let you dream about the possibilities of what may happen next. XD_

_Thanks a lot to my betas Kuri and Cuthrin, who are helping me improve my English vocabulary and grammar. And thank you all for reviewing! You always make my days brighter! _

_Teaser:_

_Harry grumbled, and then he made an effort to calm down. "Ok. The reason I called you here was because…"_

"… _you wanted to have sex with me," Draco completed, annoying Harry a lot. _

"_No. I mean, yes. But…"_

"_Ok."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: You can find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: NC-17 for a week.

**Ch28 **

From the moment their lips met, Harry wondered how he had lived all those years without Draco's kiss and touch. Now that he finally had Draco in his arms, it was hard to let go of him. He couldn't get enough of Draco's scent, his skin, his mouth, his everything.

Although Harry wanted to take things slow, it was impossible not to take off Draco's clothes quickly to feel more of him. His mouth searched for Draco's desperately. He was unable to take his hands off him. His lips and tongue mapped Draco's body, tracing a path of fire at everywhere they touched.

He licked a nipple and then bit it hard. Draco buried his fingers in Harry's hair and messed it up. Harry kissed Draco's belly, then undid his pants and made them slid to the floor. Draco was already hard and dripping. Harry looked up with a naughty smile. Draco smiled mischievously, and he moaned when Harry pulled down his underwear and began to stroke his cock.

They didn't speak. Words were unnecessary; they could be hurtful and untrue. Words had been damaging enough. Touching was better. Their bodies' needs were more honest to each other than themselves. Draco leaned against the wall and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Harry went down on him like a starving man. Who would have thought that the Great Harry Potter would be on his knees and sucking him off after everything that had been said and done?

But neither of them wanted to ruin the moment by thinking about the past. They were determined to enjoy the moment. They had missed each other too much.

Draco reached climax pretty fast. He bucked his hips and came all over Harry's face when the raven-haired man teased his entrance.

Harry stood up, picked up a handkerchief and used it to clear away the vestiges of Draco's excitement. Draco got turned-on by that, and he made Harry toss the handkerchief on the floor so they could kiss.

The blond grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled it off his pants. He wanted Harry as naked as he was. Even though he had already come, he felt himself getting hard all over again. He wanted more of Harry. He wanted everything he could get his mouth and hands on. He kicked off his shoes, then his pants and underwear, and began to strip Harry completely. It was imperative that he felt Harry's naked body touching his.

Once they were both naked, Harry grabbed Draco and made him sit on the table. They heard things falling and breaking, but they didn't care. Draco's legs enlaced Harry's buttocks and brought him closer. Their cocks brushed each other, and so did their lips. They took their time kissing each other this time, provoking each other's libidos as they went along. Draco almost melted into a puddle when Harry nipped his lower lip and then did the same with the sensitive part of his neck.

Harry's hands stroked Draco's body gently, almost reverently. The blond scratched Harry's back softly to tease him and hear him moan. His hands took Harry's cock and squeezed it up and down until Harry was panting and thrusting his body against his.

Draco moaned loudly as Harry pinned his hands on the table and lay on top of him. They stared at each other, silently questioning themselves if this was really happening, and if they were willing to go even further.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered; his eyes lost in desire.

It was his answer. He wanted them to have sex as much as Harry. The consequences would have to be postponed. He couldn't care less about them. His lust for Harry was making him blind.

Harry made his wand fly to his hand and then he muttered a lubricant spell. His fingers scissored Draco's entrance slowly and gently, going deeper as Draco got used to them.

When Draco felt that he was close to climaxing again, he stopped Harry and whispered, "I want you inside me. I want your cock ripping me apart, making me scream, coming inside me… I want you to fuck me hard."

Those words set Harry on fire. Without any more foreplay, he penetrated Draco's rear and began to thrust inside him fast.

"Draco…"

"Harry… Fuck… ah…"

At each thrust Draco moaned louder. He buried his fingers on Harry's buttocks to bring him closer and deeper. They were both shaking. Finally, millions of stars exploded around them. Draco came, panting and gasping for Harry. With a few more thrusts, the raven-haired man moaned his name and spilled his semen inside him.

They remained in each other's arms even after their heartbeats went back to normal. Draco was a little concerned about the aftermath of their rushed actions. He feared that Harry would come to his senses and kick him out of his apartment. After all, even though Harry had started everything, Draco knew how unstable he could be.

But Harry seemed determined to surprise him more and more. Instead of freaking out, Harry began to stroke him once again. The tender lips placed soft kisses along his jaw-line, then cheeks, eyes, nose and finally his mouth.

He got off from the table and stretched his hand towards Draco.

"Come," he said with his green eyes sparkling beautiful promises.

Draco knew he should have ended that madness from the moment he had set foot in that apartment. But since he had gone this far already, he decided to let himself go on. He took Harry's hands like he was enchanted. He had no power over his will anymore. He let himself be led to the penthouse's master bedroom without saying a word.

Once there, Harry kissed him, this time more leisurely. They caressed each other tenderly and slowly until they were both longing to be united again. Draco lay down on the satin sheets and welcomed Harry in his arms once more.

The love-making act happened unhurriedly. Harry took his time kissing Draco and discovering more of his weak spots as he stroked his body. The blond moaned as Harry teased his entrance and thrust inside him. The agony was endless as Harry kept withdrawing and starting the foreplays all over again when he felt that Draco was close to coming.

Draco hated his kindness. He hated it all. But he also couldn't help loving Harry with an intensity that scared him. Finally, when he thought he was close to dying from infinite pleasure, Harry plunged inside him deeper and deeper until they came almost at once.

They lay side by side and kept staring at each other for a long time without saying anything.

"Harry…" Draco said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'm just…Never mind." he smiled.

Harry smiled back at him as if he knew exactly how Draco felt. His eyes were lost in a daze. Draco was mesmerized by his gaze. It was the first time he saw Harry looking at him with such tenderness. It was incredible and scary. Draco was afraid that it was all a dream. Just to prove him wrong, Harry brought him closer and cuddled him. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed.

In a few minutes, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in bliss. He had finally stripped himself from all his prejudice and fears to love Draco openly. He called himself stupid for suffering all those years alone when he could have welcomed Draco into his life from the beginning. But he decided not to blame himself any further for what had happened. He had already done that a lot.

Like Molly Weasley said, it was time to move on. And for him, the only way to do that was to have Draco by his side. The blond had bickered and complained the night before, but had melted in his arms even so.

Harry was fascinated by him. He watched Draco sleep for a long time, stroking his face every now and then, and smiling softly at each sound Draco made. Now that he could finally gaze at him without any guilt, he was mesmerized by how beautiful Draco was. The blonde's delicate features had nothing to do with his sassy personality, and that was something that pleased Harry the most.

He brushed his lips on Draco's shoulder and heard him moan softly.

"Draco?" he called, hoping that Draco was awake so they could love each other again. Now that he had Draco in his arms, he couldn't get enough of him.

Draco didn't say anything, but he lay on his stomach and sighed. Harry took that as an invitation, and he began to kiss the blonde's back. His hand slid to Draco's buttocks and stroked it. Draco's body shivered slightly as Harry caressed his back with the tip of his tongue. In a daring movement, Harry brushed his hardness on Draco's butt cheeks as he climbed on top of him, but he didn't penetrate him.

"Harry…" Draco whispered sleepily. "Are you trying to fuck me while I'm sleeping? You're such a bad boy… You ought to be punished," he muttered jokingly.

Harry chuckled as he placed a kiss on the blonde's shoulder. "I know you're awake. And I know you want me on top of you, fucking you, wetting you, kissing you, making you come over and over…"

Draco felt himself getting hard and he moaned. "Ok. This is official. Who are you and what did you do to Potter? Or perhaps this is the way you've found to kill me… Oh! I know. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I didn't touch that bottle of wine. I was waiting for you," Harry confessed.

"Stupid. You should have. Never waste a good wine over a date, Potter. Rule number one of dating… You've got so much to learn…" Draco moaned as Harry teased his entrance.

"Would you teach me?" Harry whispered softly in his ear.

"Yes… ah… yes… Yes! Do that again…" the blonde's moans were muffled by his pillow as Harry's cock made its way inside him and hit his prostate.

Harry raised Draco onto all fours to stroke his erection as he moved inside him faster. It didn't take very long for them to come while panting each other's names. When they lay down again, Harry didn't withdraw from Draco's backside. He wanted to stay connected with him as much as possible. He embraced Draco from behind tightly and turned his head for them to kiss.

Draco gripped his hand as if to make sure that Harry was really there doing all those things to him. The blond sighed as he laid his head on the pillow. He felt like crying, so he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid making a fool of himself. There was no need to be so sentimental just because Harry was finally behaving like he had always dreamed of.

"Draco?" Harry called him softly.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

Draco tensed. "Why?"

"You're shaking."

The blond sighed. "I'm cold," he lied.

Harry finally disentangled from him. He felt like screaming. They had barely stayed away from each other and he was already missing Harry's warm body. He was touched when Harry put the covers on them both, and smiled contently as the raven-haired man embraced him again and cuddled him.

Draco wanted to question Harry about everything, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. He knew that once they started to talk, their unexpected peace would be put to test. He would try to delay their moment of truth for as long as he could.

"Are you warm now?" Harry asked softly.

Draco smiled, and a stubborn tear escaped from his eye. "Yes. Thanks."

He had almost let out one of his famous ironic remarks, but he was able to control his cynicism quite well. It wasn't the time yet. For the moment, he would just let himself be held by Harry like he always wanted to be.

Real life would have to wait. It was still time for dreaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up to an empty bed, he panicked. He got up immediately; then he put on the first pair of jeans he found on the way and went to the living room. He breathed in relief as he saw Draco sitting by the windowsill fully dressed and staring at its outstanding view.

Noticing his presence, Draco looked at Harry and sighed. They stared at each other for a while, each trying to find the right thing to say. Harry knew it wouldn't be easy. Just because they had an amazing sex throughout the entire night, it didn't mean Draco would welcome Harry in his life again. They had a lot to talk about.

Harry hadn't planned to go straight to sex. The whole point of inviting Draco to dinner was for them to talk things over. Harry wanted to apologise and ask him if they could start over again, this time more slowly. Obviously, that alternative was out of question now. They had done everything wrong. Instead of talking, they had had amazing sex. Sex should be the last thing on their minds.

But that was the problem. Sex was pretty much all he could think about when they were in the same room together. If only Draco hadn't provoked him when he arrived, then perhaps the outcome of that night would have been different.

Not that Harry regretted anything. But he should have started things differently. He should have been able to control his libido. After all, he wanted to prove to Draco that there was more to their relationship than just sexual attraction.

Then again, what if sex was all there was between them?

He shook his head. He refused to believe that. No matter how many times he had Draco that night, he still wanted more. And he didn't just want him moaning and panting underneath his body. He wanted them to have a real relationship.

"Did you invite me here so we could have sex?" Draco began. "I mean, what was that all about? That whole I'm-so-worried-about-you act that you pulled in your office… like you really cared about what happened to me in Somalia… like you really cared for Amelia… And then that sudden dinner invitation, and in front of Weasley!"

Draco licked his lips and turned his head away. He couldn't stand to look at Harry. It was too painful. It was worse because they had slept together again, and it had been wonderful. Draco had worked so hard to forget about him, to wipe away his existence from his life. And now there they were again. Being with Harry reminded him of what he had never got from his current lovers. Harry was unique. He was the only one that could make him feel so alive.

But he was tired. He needed to understand what was it that Harry was trying to do and what exactly he wanted from him. He needed to know if Harry's sudden kindness and honesty were for real.

"I wasn't going to come here at all," Draco continued. "But then I realised that I had to. I had to know what the meaning of that show was."

Harry sat on the couch. They were both afraid of looking into each other's eyes. That conversation would be extremely hard on them. Too many wounds would have to be reopened so that the healing process could really begin.

"I've already told you that I've been dying to have you in my arms again ever since we met at that jewellery store. I sensed you even before I laid my eyes on you," Harry said.

"You almost choked me to death that day," Draco reminded him coldly.

Harry leaned his head on the couch and sighed. "It's true. But that's because I never know how to handle my emotions very well when I'm around you. Besides, my hatred towards you was ten times bigger than my…" Harry stopped, not very sure that he should confess his feelings so soon. First he needed to make Draco understand why he had done the things he did.

Draco's heartbeat almost stopped as well. "Your hatred was bigger than what?" he asked.

"I still believed that you were responsible for Ginny's death," he said, avoiding Draco's question. "After all, you helped Lucius get out of prison."

Draco embraced himself. He suddenly felt very cold.

"And I explained to you that I regret what I did every minute of my fucking existence. How was I supposed to know he would be crazy enough to break into your house with the purpose of killing your entire family?"

"I know…" Harry muttered. "He was hideous. He deceived you. And now that I think about it, he didn't really kill Ginny because of me. He did it to hurt _you_."

Draco was surprised at that. He looked at Harry and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I went to see Lucius in Azkaban," Harry answered.

Draco strode to his side and stood in front of him. He was shocked.

"When?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes flickered. "A couple of weeks ago."

Draco gulped. "Why?"

"Because I needed to know once and for all what had really happened. I asked for Snape's help. He brought me Veritaserum," Harry confessed, a little ashamed of himself. "We forced your father to drink it, and he told me the truth about everything. He did it to hurt you. He knew you loved me. He didn't want us to be together. He was certain that my love for you wasn't strong enough to overcome something like that. I hate him for being right… But how was I supposed to react?"

Draco quietly sat next to Harry. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he asked, "Did you do anything to him?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked defensively.

Draco looked at him intently and coldly. "Did you do anything to him?" he repeated, knowing fully well that Harry had understood him.

Harry looked down. "I beat the shit out of him. But I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. Can you blame me?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm surprised you took that long to do what you did."

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. "I'm scum. I'm man enough to admit that I was wrong. I was wrong about you. I wasn't strong enough to fight for us. I was scared… Everything happened so fast…"

"I don't blame you for reacting the way you did," Draco said tiredly. "My father was the monster. He tricked us both. But what was with the 'I called you here because I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself' bullshit?"

"That was the angry me talking," Harry explained a little embarrassedly.

"The angry you is a real pain in the ass…"

Harry got closer to Draco, but the blond got away and stood up to face him.

"So you've talked to _daddy_ and found out that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened… Finally! Now what exactly do you want from me?" Draco asked with his arms crossed.

"You weren't so cold when you were trembling in my arms," Harry pointed out, distressed with Draco's defensive attitude.

"The angry Harry won't get anything from me," Draco said sarcastically.

Harry grumbled, and then he made an effort to calm down. "Ok. The reason I called you here was because…"

"… you wanted to have sex with me," Draco completed, annoying Harry a lot.

"No. I mean, yes. But…"

"Ok."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll have sex with you. We could do like in that movie, you know, with Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke? Nine ½ Weeks of sex non-stop. I'll do it if that's what it takes to get over this insanity once and for all."

Now Harry was definitely pissed off. He stood up to be in the same level as Draco. The blond took a step back.

"You like to provoke me, don't you?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"I live for it," Draco replied. "Have you only noticed now?"

"Keep going," Harry said, walking towards Draco slowly but determinedly. Draco kept moving away until he met the wall. Harry smiled as he placed both hands on each side of Draco's face, trapping him in his arms. "Got you."

Their breathing quickened. Draco felt the excitement running through his whole being as Harry got closer.

"Take it or leave it," Draco muttered when Harry's lips brushed his.

Harry raised a brow. "What?"

"My offer. I'll stay with you for as many days as you want. We could fulfil our every fantasy until we get sick of each other. After that we go our separate ways," Draco said. "It's the best I can do, and I'm already doing a lot."

Harry let his arms fall to his sides. He put his hands on his pockets, but he didn't move away.

"No." Although the offer was very tempting, Harry would have never agreed with it. Perhaps he would have in the past, but not anymore. Now he wanted Draco to stay with him for good.

But Draco didn't know that.

The blond opened his eyes wide at Harry's blunt denial, but he quickly recovered and sneered, "Typical. So now what? You're going to have sex with me once more and then kick me out of your apartment so you can go back to your fiancée?"

It was Harry's time to be surprised. "What fiancée?"

Draco laughed bitterly. "Really, Potter. Have you suddenly got amnesia?"

Draco pushed him away angrily as he made his way to the coffee table. He got a witch magazine from there, one that Hermione had sent him early that day. Harry hadn't bothered to read it. He almost never read anything Hermione recommended him. It was usually about boring subjects that only she could be interested in.

Harry watched as Draco leaf through the pages carelessly and tossed it angrily at him when he found what he wanted. Harry took the magazine and read the flashy headline: "Hero of the world whipped? – Famous model Amanda Kuntz to marry Harry Potter". He skimmed the pages of the article and was outraged by what he read. Amanda had declared that they were engaged and would marry in a couple of months. He gripped the magazine hard. It was true that he hadn't broken up with her properly yet, but they weren't even dating anymore. Harry had completely changed his mind about keep seeing her after Christmas.

"This is a lie," Harry stated, throwing the magazine away. "It's rubbish. We're not even dating anymore."

"She seems to think otherwise. Now why is that?"

"I have no idea. I confess she was my girlfriend, but I never gave her any indication that what we had could get serious," Harry explained, not sure why he was excusing himself in the first place. After all, Draco had a _boyfriend_. "What about you? What about your boyfriend? I don't think I remember you mentioning him while I was on top of you!"

Draco grunted. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh, but my relationship with Amanda is your concern!" Harry pointed out heatedly. But as fast as he got angry, he smiled. "You're jealous."

"Of course not! Why would I get jealous of that bony creature?" Draco asked defensively.

"Draco…" Harry spoke softly. Draco shivered slightly. "Amanda doesn't mean anything to me. But you do. That's why I invited you here. I… I wanted to apologise for all the hurtful things I said to you. I was unfair and weak. I was afraid… I thought that I would lose everyone I loved if I agreed to be with you. But I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things…"

Harry sat on his armchair and looked down before continuing, "Ginny and I were having problems in our marriage long before I realised how attracted I was to you. That night… when I went to your house… Well… She had kicked me out of our house. We had a terrible fight the previous week, so she told me not to come back for a while. She needed to come to a decision about our relationship. When I heard that she was dead… It was a big shock for me. My mind erased those unpleasant memories. I could only remember how sweet she was, and how much we loved each other. That was why I hated you so much. I thought… that you were to blame for tricking me into cheating on her. But in reality, I blamed myself for everything. I couldn't face myself. It was easier to blame everything on you. But what happened wasn't your fault."

Draco wanted to punch Harry until he bled. His anger was so strong that one of Harry's expensive vases blew up in tiny little pieces with just the force of his thoughts. Harry didn't say anything. He knew Draco had the right to be angry.

Draco didn't know Harry and Ginny were separating. Harry had never said anything to him. He had let Draco think that he had destroyed their perfect relationship all by himself.

But then again, Draco had never really cared about Ginny. He had always hated her, which was why he also blamed himself for what happened to her.

"There you have it. My reason for calling you here was because I wanted to come clean with you and try to put the past behind us once and for all," Harry said. He stood up and began to pace nervously around the room. After a few seconds, he stopped in front of Draco and said, "I don't want to spend only a few days with you, as tempting as it is. I want more."

Draco was caught by surprise again. "What're you saying?"

"That I want us to start over again," Harry said firmly. "I… want to be with you. No more lies, no more deceiving… no more cynicism. I want you. I love you."

That was the moment where Draco's heart almost literally stopped beating.

TBC…

_A/N: Wheee! Go, Harry, go! Now guess what happens next? More love-making or more fighting? Or both? XD This chapter is rated NC-17, as you could see, but due to the site's policy I'll have to edit it. I owe people many NC-17 bits from this story, but unfortunately I haven't found them yet in my old CDs. So please, have some patience. Also, if anyone would like to help me set up a website, I would appreciate it. _

_I've been thinking about writing an original fiction, and I wonder if any of you would be interested in buying it. _

_Thanks a lot to everyone: reviewers, just readers and beta-readers: **Kuri** and **Cuthrin**. _

_Teaser: _

"_Listen… I have something to say to you," she said fiddling with her hair. _

_James moved uncomfortably. "I'm late for something… Can't this wait?"_

"_Not really," Eliza insisted. "It's about Lucius Malfoy."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: You cand find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch29**

Draco was stunned. His throat was dry, which made it very hard to him to say something. He had never expected Harry to be so honest. He couldn't help to think of the whole situation as a tragicomic soap opera.

Harry had always been cruel to him. He was cruel when he refused to forgive Draco in the past. He was still behaving cruelly by saying that he loved Draco. Harry was years too late. Draco would have been head over heels had he listened to that confession sixteen years ago. But now he only felt a void in his heart.

'_Liar!'_ Draco's heart shouted. '_Don't pretend you don't feel anything. You do. That's the problem. If you didn't feel anything, you would just walk away. But you can't walk away. You actually want to be with Harry. You still love him as well.'_

"No!" Draco shouted. "Forget it. Forget about everything! I don't want love. Not anymore. I don't believe in you. I don't want to believe in you! Besides, the Weasleys will always be between us. Or can you tell me honestly that Weasley's opinion about you and me doesn't matter? He'll hate you when he finds out that you're with me. Then what? What're you going to do? Blame _me_ again?"

Harry sighed. "I won't lie to you. Ron's my best friend. Of course his opinion matters. But… I'm willing to risk my friendship with him to be with you. This time I'm serious!"

"I don't believe you."

Harry groaned in frustration. "Look, I was an idiot in the past. I did things to hurt you because I thought you were only playing with me. You know how complicated it was! You and I are an explosive combination. We should have known better! And you were so naïve! Why did you have to tell your mother about us? Didn't you think for a second that she would tell your father and that he would go mental?"

Draco didn't. He had been very stupid at the time. He thought his mother would protect him. He thought she would accept his love for Harry someday because Narcissa had always supported him in everything he did no matter how wrong it was. She had been terrified of losing him to Voldemort. She had even risked her own safety just to protect him. He didn't know she would turn against him because he loved Harry.

So Harry was right. He was naïve. In a way, it was his fault that Ginny was dead.

"I said I was sorry many times before. I know it's not enough, but it's all I can do," Draco said quietly.

"I don't want you to apologise anymore. We were both victims. We've suffered enough. I'm tired of living in misery," Harry said, coming closer to Draco and stroking his face. The blond flinched, but he didn't push Harry away. "I'm here now, exposing my heart to you, telling you that I love you. That must count for something."

Draco snorted, but deep down he was a wreck.

"And since when love is enough?" he asked Harry. "You never said you loved me before."

"I was a coward. I confess," Harry said softly. "I did love you before; I just couldn't say it. And please don't say love is not enough. It's all I can offer you."

Draco's eyes flickered. Harry was pouring his heart to him. Draco could finally have him. But somehow he was unable to accept Harry's feelings, not because he didn't want to, but because he was scared. He crossed his arms. A relationship between them could destroy him. It could destroy both again. He couldn't let that happen. Harry was unreliable. Just a couple of weeks ago he wanted to kill Draco. It was hard to believe in his promises.

But Draco didn't want to leave empty handed. His desire for Harry was too strong. He still needed him.

'_I still love him,'_ Draco thought, afflicted.

"You told me once that love is a prison. You were right. I could never forget you," Harry said.

Draco sighed. "You have my offer. We can do everything we want to until we get sick of each other. But after that… We'll go our separate ways."

"No!"

"Don't be such a baby, Potter! Think about it for a second! Even if we did get together, don't you think it would be weird for our kids? Are you ready to tell the whole truth about us to James?"

Harry wavered for a minute, but that was enough for Draco.

"James has to come first. I understand that. It's the same with me. Lucius is my treasure. I'd kill myself before hurting him," Draco said. "Perhaps we should end things here. I have to go back to France anyway…"

Harry clenched his fists. "Are you telling me that having meaningless sex for a couple of months will do more good to our sons than a full commitment to each other? Who the fuck are you to talk to me about what's best for our sons? I bet you haven't told Lucius that you're gay. You keep fooling around thinking that this isn't damaging to your son!"

"I don't keep fooling around!" Draco protested, enraged.

"No? You keep provoking all the men and women around you. How many boyfriends and ex-boyfriends of yours I've heard about? How many men do you sleep with every time you go out?" Harry asked, thinking about his detective's reports. They never said anything about Draco sleeping with anyone, but the mere thought of it was enough to make Harry crazy with jealousy.

Harry knew, though, that he was only angry out of desperation. Draco was slipping through his fingers. He had finally confessed his feelings, but Draco had shut him down completely.

"I had a few boyfriends, but I was always very discreet," Draco said, annoyed. "And I didn't tell Lucius because… Well… I told myself that I would only introduce someone to him if I was in love and… It was never the case."

"Answer me something," Harry said.

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

Draco grunted. "Even if I did, so what? It wouldn't change anything!"

"It would change everything!"

"No, it wouldn't! Our past will always hang between us! You'll always see me as the person who was responsible for your wife's death! I can't stand that! So if you want, you can have sex with me. My offer still stands. But don't ask me for love. I'm done loving you."

"And that's from the man who told me he would always love me! You finished the broom! Why did you do it if you don't feel anything for me anymore?" Harry asked as he gripped Draco's arms forcefully.

"I did it for Lucius, not you!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to pull away.

"Liar! You left my initials on it!"

Draco couldn't refute that, but he had to try at least. "I left it there as a memento of my stupidity!"

"You just want sex. Is that really what you want?" Harry asked between his teeth.

Draco flinched. He didn't like the way Harry was looking at him. But he wouldn't back down. He would stick with his original plan.

"Yes," he said. He sounded quite sure of himself, but inside he was screaming.

"Your wish is my command," Harry said sternly before smashing his lips on Draco's in an angry kiss.

Draco managed to break their kiss and slap Harry, but the raven-haired man was stronger than him. It was a battle of wills. The more Draco tried to push Harry away, the stronger Harry grew. Finally, Harry pushed Draco to the floor and pinned his hands on the top of his head. His lips searched for Draco's with a fury that scared even him.

His emotions were out of control. Harry had suppressed his true feelings for many years. Once he had finally had the courage to expose them, he wasn't ready to handle a rejection. He wanted to hurt Draco. He wanted to make him see how hideous sex could be without love. So he attacked him. He ripped off the blonde's shirt open, then unbuttoned his pants and shoved his hand inside it to stroke Draco's cock. His mouth descended upon Draco's in a series of furious and desperate kisses.

Although Draco's body was reacting to Harry's touch, his heart was disgusted by the whole thing. He wanted Harry, but not like that. He knew what Harry was doing. He was trying to punish him. But Draco didn't deserve it. Harry should understand what he was going through. He was scared. There were too many wounds between them to be healed with just one conversation.

Harry's mouth sucked his neck until it bruised. Draco moaned in pleasure, but his eyes filled with tears.

"Harry…" he whispered. Harry's hand accelerated the pace of his strokes. Draco shut his eyes tightly. "Harry! HARRY, STOP IT!" he ordered before things got too out of hand.

It worked. Harry froze on top of him, as if Draco's firm voice had just woke him up from a bad dream. He let go of Draco immediately, and stared at him confusedly. He watched the soft skin of Draco's body all bruised and red and gasped from shock. Harry was sickened with himself and what he was capable of doing.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, leaning his back against the wall and hiding his face in his hands. "FUCK!"

Another vase was broken. Some books flew around and hit the wall. Draco noticed Harry's body shaking uncontrollably. He slowly sat down and got near Harry. He watched with his heart in his mouth as the raven-haired man began to cry.

Draco sighed sadly. He too felt like crying. He stretched his hand carefully and began to stroke Harry's hair. Harry looked at him with his green eyes shining miserably, and Draco felt a pang in his heart.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Harry muttered as his tears fell down. "I don't know what got into me…"

"Well, I do," Draco said tiredly. He sat next to Harry still panting, and leaned against the wall as well. "You wanted to hurt me. And you've succeeded."

Harry hid his face in his hands again. Draco enlaced his shoulders and brought him closer. Harry hugged him tightly and cried like a child.

In many ways, Harry was like a child. His own childhood had been denied from him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco…"

Draco kissed the top of his head. "That's ok. I mean… It's not okay for you to rape me obviously. But I understand your anger, so you've got to understand my fears. You can't just impose your feelings on me. We've been apart for almost sixteen years, Harry! All this time I thought you hated me. You can't expect me to welcome you into my arms just because you've suddenly changed your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind suddenly!" Harry said barely audible. "It's been difficult for me…"

"And it's been difficult for me, too," Draco muttered, still stroking Harry's hair. "I'm scared. Are you stupid or what? Give me some time to think. I'm confused. You're coming on too strong."

Harry raised his head and touched his forehead with Draco's. "Well, think about how I feel for a second. I've bottled up my feelings for all these years… When I finally make up my mind about them, about you, and when I'm finally certain of what I want, you destroy all my hopes," Harry said, but he didn't sound angry anymore, just resigned.

"What are you, twelve? Can't you learn how to control your desires? You're an adult now, aren't you?" Draco asked in a teasing sort of way. "I do understand how you feel, which is why I forgive you. But if you ever try to attack me again, I'll curse your cock until it falls off. And you know I mean it."

Harry smiled feebly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Harry stroked Draco's face and then his lips. "No, never," he said seriously. "I'll never do that again. I think I'll get a therapist… There's no excuse for what I've almost done to you. And since I slapped James once, too, I guess…"

"You slapped James?" Draco asked, horrified. "I can't believe you! How could you? He's such a sweet kid!"

Harry sighed. "Hermione already lectured me. And I deserved every minute of it. I'm unable to deal with my emotions… I know that. I should have seen that coming. Sixteen years suppressing everything I felt… It's not very healthy…"

"Not very healthy? That's an understatement," Draco sneered.

Harry made a face. "Ok. I'm fucked up."

"Admitting that you have problems is the first step to recovery. I learned that in the "CP' meetings."

"CP?"

"Crazy for Power. We're a very united group. We've got all the twelve steps," Draco said with a sneer. "I've learned that I'm not perfect and I can't have all the power in the world unless I want to turn into Voldemort. Or Hitler. And who would like to look like a snake or wear that stupid little moustache?"

Harry smiled softly. He had always liked Draco's sense of humour. "Why aren't you cursing me?" he asked with a gloomy sigh.

"Because I know what it is to feel lost. And I know how difficult it is to have our emotions out of control. I wasn't a good person. You know that better than anyone else. I have no right to judge you. Unless, of course, you slap an innocent and sweet kid like your son. Then I have all the right in the world to kick your sorry ass."

"I know…"

They stayed quiet for a long time. Harry enlaced his fingers on Draco's, and he was happy when the blond didn't pull his hand away.

"Does your offer still stand after this?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "You're still thinking about that? That was stupid of me."

"Can I make you another one?" Harry insisted.

"What do you have in mind? I told you I'm not ready to…"

"I don't want to pressure you," Harry said quickly. "But here's what I want. Give me a chance to win your heart back. Let's date. Let's take things slowly. Do things properly this time. That was actually what I intended to do before we got all over each other… That was the whole purpose of that unsuccessful dinner. I want us to try again."

Draco was tempted to accept it. Actually, he was eager to say yes. To date Harry and start to build a normal relationship from scratch was something that he really wanted to try. But a part of him was still holding him back. He knew their past would always interfere in everything they did. He bit his lower lip hard and stared at Harry.

"Give me some time to think about this," he asked.

Harry nodded. "Ok. I'll give you all the time in world. I just have one more thing to ask of you."

"What?"

"Spend the rest of the night with me. No sex. I just want to hold you."

Draco trembled slightly as Harry stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're really something, aren't you? Ok," he said with a sigh. "I'll stay."

Harry stood up slowly, and then stretched out his hand to Draco just like he had done in the dining room. Draco took it without further ado, and they went back to Harry's master bedroom.

Draco tossed his ripped shirt on the floor. Then he got rid of his pants under Harry's intense stare.

But Harry was faithful to his promise. As they lay side by side, Harry just enlaced Draco's waist with his hands and closed his eyes. The blond rested his head on Harry's shoulder and did the same.

Draco knew that he would surrender completely to Harry sooner or later. But it was important that he drew the line somewhere. He was still hurt. Their problems wouldn't go away with just a flick of their wands or a few loving words.

But for the time being, he would just enjoy Harry's warmth once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was worried about Max. Although his friend had already forgiven him for that double-dating fiasco a couple of weeks ago, he had been acting weird. He tried to talk to him about it, but Max avoided getting into the subject.

James feared that his relationship with Lucius was spoiling his friendship with Max, and he didn't know what to do. He could ask Vivian and Vanessa for advice, but he was still angry with them for selling out fictional stories about him and Lucius. Besides, their advice usually ended up with him having to break a rule or two, if not more. The twins were definitely out of question.

He had tried to confide in Lucius and ask for his opinion on the matter, but his boyfriend had just smiled mysteriously and told James not to worry. That strange smile had the opposite effect on James' mind. He was certain that Lucius was hiding something from him, so he definitely got preoccupied.

Between Max's defensiveness, Lucius' secrets, the Twins' mischief and his studies, James was very stressed out. He left the library frustrated for not finding Max, but still with a few books in his bag to study for Ancient Runes and Charms. He was upset for having to study alone since Max was nowhere to be found and Lucius was still on the Quidditch pitch.

As he headed towards the Common Room, his mind began to wander off to what could be causing Max's distress. Nothing extraordinary had really happened ever since they had made up.

As far as school went, only Professor Flitwick had asked for a few days off to take care of some personal business and hadn't returned yet. His substitute was a young man called Mathias Johansson. He had short spiky black hair and wore a small silver earring on his left ear. He also had violet eyes, which had made him the new object of desire from most of the girls at school. He wore formal clothes at school, but at the weekends he could often be seen wearing only jeans and tees. He was young and funny, and a little too liberal for the Headmistress' taste. But he had been very well-recommended by Flitwick, and he was a great teacher.

Other than that, the rest was pretty much the same. Hallowell was still a bitch. Longbottom was as sweet as ever, and Hagrid kept bringing dangerous magical creatures for them to take care of, which made Lucius very excited.

He smiled as he thought about the way Lucius' eyes had sparkled brightly when he saw his first baby dragon.

As he turned a corner distractedly, he bumped into Eliza. They stared awkwardly at each other. They hadn't been speaking to each other ever since Christmas. Eliza had tried to apologize to him a few times, but James had always managed to avoid her.

"Hi, James," she said.

"Hi," he answered.

They remained quiet for a while until James asked her to let him through. She didn't get out of his way, though.

"Listen… I have something to say to you," she said fiddling with her hair.

James moved uncomfortably. "I'm late for something… Can't this wait?"

"Not really," Eliza insisted. "It's about Lucius Malfoy."

James opened his eyes wide, but then he immediately got irritated. His relationship with Lucius was none of her business. Even so, he heard himself asking, "What about Lucius?"

"Do you really love him?"

James thinned his lips. "Look, Eliza, this is not…"

"I'm only asking because I don't think he's been honest with you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know for a fact that he's been cheating on you," she said hastily.

That took James completely by surprise. Lucius spent most of his time with James when he wasn't helping one of the teachers or practicing for Quidditch. He had no time to spend with someone else. James got upset with her lies. But then he thought better. Hadn't Lucius been behaving a little strange lately?

"I'm really sorry to have to say this to you, but I think he likes someone else," she went on.

"Who?" James asked with his heart beating fast.

"Max."

That was definitely a blow. Suddenly a lot of things made sense to him. But he quickly discarded that absurd idea. Max was his best friend. He would never do anything to hurt James, and neither would Lucius. No matter how mischievous his boyfriend was, he would never cheat on James with Max.

"I don't believe you," he said.

He really didn't. But that didn't stop him from wondering and being awfully jealous. He completely forgot about Eliza and his studies. He searched for the Marauders' Map in his bag but didn't find it. All he found was piece of parchment with a pulsing heart – the twins' undistinguishable signature. He cursed them for taking the map without asking again.

He closed his bag determined to clear things up once and for all. Whatever was happening between Max and Lucius, he had to know. He decided to go to the pitch and see if Lucius was still there. But first, he made sure that Eliza wasn't following him. He didn't want her meddling in his affairs more than she already had.

But as he passed through a corridor, he heard voices and he stopped on his tracks as he recognised one of them as Max's. He looked inside the Charms' classroom through a small crack at the door and saw his friend looking as red as ripped tomato as he spoke with Professor Mathias about something.

"I don't understand. Why did you give me a B-?" Max asked him with a few parchments in his hands. "My essay is perfect!"

James was surprised at how tense and angry his friend was. He had never seen Max losing his temper for anything. But what shocked James the most was to see the always so calm Max questioning a professor so aggressively.

"I quoted ten different views on the matter! I spent three days searching for this at the library! I even used my permission to get into the forbidden session!"

Mathias chuckled. "Yes. I've heard you're the only student that McGonagall allowed that kind of permission. Way to go."

"Obviously, it was not enough!" Max exclaimed, outraged by the Professor's disrespect. "What did I do wrong? Did I miss something?"

"First of all, I gave you a B+," said Professor Mathias calmly. Max looked at his essay again and reddened even more as he noticed his mistake. "I think it's a good grade."

"Well, it's not enough for me," Max said embarrassedly, but looking into the Professor's eyes even so. "I never got a B in Professor Flitwick's classes."

"That is precisely why I gave you this grade. You're essay is perfect, too perfect," Mathias pointed out softly. "We've talked about this before. Perfection doesn't really exist. Nothing is ever perfect. There's always something to work on. You push yourself too hard. You searched for everything you could find on Conjuring Spells. You quoted many authors brilliantly, as you well put it. But where's your opinion on the matter? All I read were sheets and sheets of theories. What I want to read is what _you_ think."

Max gripped his essay hard. "But the whole point of doing these essays is to learn the theory! You didn't ask for my opinion."

"I did. Every time I ask you to search for a certain subject, I also want you to seriously ponder about it."

"This is ridiculous! Your whole grading system is unacceptable. You're asking me to guess what you want! How can I do that? I'm not a Seer. Besides, if you want me to show you how good I can be practicing the spells, just ask me. I'll gladly show you what I can do at any time. But this…" Max waved his essay in front of Mathias, who stared at him with a mix of amusement and irritation for his cheekiness. "This is A+."

"You're incredibly modest," Mathias sneered.

"And you're way too young to be teaching me how to live my life," Max replied boldly.

James was impressed, and so was Mathias.

"You're also rude and impudent," Mathias pointed out. "Don't forget that I am your teacher, and therefore older and wiser than you."

"In _theory_ you should be wiser," Max said insolently.

Mathias thinned his lips and crossed his arms. James wondered if he should interfere in their conversation before Max got into too much trouble.

"_In theory_ you should also be understanding and fair. You're not being fair with me. You're using this essay to teach me a lesson about life – or what _you_ think that life should be. In truth you're nothing but a presumptuous idiot that thinks that throwing a joke or two during class and dressing up nicely to impress the girls are what it takes to be a good teacher," Max ended sassily.

Mathias thinned his lips even more, and James couldn't tell if he was suppressing his laughter or his anger.

"Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not just the bookworm I thought you were," said Mathias with a poker-face.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Max said without taking his eyes off Mathias.

The Professor finally laughed. "Really? I would be more impressed if you weren't here complaining about getting a B+."

"It's not the grade but what it represents," Max explained. "You're being unfair."

"And you're being too much of a geek."

Max looked at him angrily. "So what? What's wrong with being a geek? You're not only being unfair, but you're also offending me."

Mathias stood up and got closer to Max. "And what have you done until now but offend _me_? I should give you a detention. But you're right. I am trying to teach you something here. You've never failed in your life, have you?"

Max shrugged. "I guess not. What is to fail exactly?"

"Precisely. You don't know, which means that once you do fail, you'll have a nervous breakdown. Because believe me, Max, people do fail. I gave you a B+ and look how stressed out you are! I'm trying to make you realise that you don't need to be perfect. If you insist on being this way, you'll suffer a lot when you're older."

Max groaned. "You're not a psychologist, you're a teacher."

"It's all the same," Mathias said with a shrug.

"And I don't think of myself as perfect, neither do I want to be."

"But that's not the impression I have when I look at you."

Max frowned. "First impressions can be deceiving. My first impression of you was actually good. I was wrong. You're an idiot. You think you know me. You don't."

"You're crossing the line," Mathias warned him more seriously this time.

"I don't care. It was you who crossed the line when you gave me this grade because you want to teach me how to handle failure! If you think I should get counselling, then do like any normal person and talk to me! Taking well-deserved points from my grade is stupid and it only teaches me how a person can stoop so low out of jealousy! You know you're being unfair. You know you're picking on me because you were probably an ordinary student with average grades that now hates those who actually enjoy studying. You're nothing but a bully. If you want a war, I'll give you one."

James could see tears in Max's eyes. He had never seen Max cry, not even once. He watched as Professor Mathias tried to touch Max, but his cousin repelled him and headed for the door quickly.

He panicked. He didn't want Max to see that he had been spying on his conversation. He thought about running away, but he didn't think there would be time enough. Suddenly, a hand enlaced his waist and pulled him to the wall. A soft fabric covered him, and he vanished from sight just a second before Max left the classroom and went away.

Professor Mathias watched Max for a moment with a troubled expression on his face. Then he went back to the classroom and closed the door.

James stared at Lucius with a frown.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," Lucius said, taking the Invisibility cloak off them when he thought the way was clear. "I had the map to locate you, and then I saw you, Max and Professor Mathias."

"Did you hear their discussion? And if you have my map, what did the twins take from my bag?" James pondered curiously.

"Yes, I heard their discussion. And I have no idea what the twins took from you," Lucius answered amusedly.

James sighed. "I'm worried about Max. Eliza told me you and Max were seeing each other… But I realise now that what's been troubling him has nothing to do with you."

Lucius didn't like to hear that. He didn't like Eliza at all. She kept sending him strange looks every time they met.

"You realise how stupid this is," Lucius said, upset. "I love you. And Max would die first before doing anything to hurt you."

"I know. I didn't believe her. But something is wrong with him! I want to know what it is! And I think now I know."

Lucius shook his head. "I don't think you do."

"Of course I do," James replied. "He's upset because Professor Mathias has been a jerk to him! And I thought he was cool!"

"That's not what it is, James."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"How did you feel when you first saw me?" Lucius asked.

James raised a brow. "Irritated. Confused. Scared."

"And what did you think of me?"

"I thought you were an idiot."

Lucius smiled. "Did you change your mind?"

James rolled his eyes. "I won't dignify you with an answer… And what's that got to do with Max?"

"Let's review the facts. He's been irritated, confused and scared, although he would never admit the last one. He thinks Mathias is an idiot. Therefore…" Lucius let it hang so James could complete the rest of the sentence.

James crossed his arms and bit his lower lip. "Therefore what?" he asked, and then he opened up his eyes wide. "No! Impossible!"

"It isn't. Your friend's fallen in love with the Professor, and he's fallen hard. The problem is that the Professor has also fallen for him, which is why he's treating Max like that. See now how complicated this is?"

James predicted that there would be troubled times ahead.

_TBC… _

_A/N: So Max has someone to love. And he's a man. And a professor. Deal with it. XD Also, some friends of mine complained about the "almost rape scene" because I was being too cruel with Harry and making him too much of a bastard (which I agree), but in the end I decided to keep it because I was too lazy to change it. So I'm truly sorry if the scene offended any of you! _

_And don't fret about Max. It's a sub-plot. I'll be back to Harry and Draco in no time. _

_Thanks a lot to all of you reviewing, reading, betaing! Kuri and Cuthrin, I love you! And blame the site for the late update. I've been trying for a week now!!! _

_Teaser: _

_"Because you promised your father you wouldn't. But I have the right to know! This affects me as well. You said you thought that your father was in love with mine. Do you think… that dad was in love with Draco, too?" _

_Lucius also leaned on his elbow. He gazed at James for a long time, torn between his loyalty to his father and his love for James. James won. He sighed dejectedly, knowing that his father would be all over him for that. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: You cand find it right at the beginning of chapter 01.

Rating: R

**Ch30 **

"Explain to me your crazy theory about Max and the Professor because I'm still too stunned to think about it properly," said James as he and Lucius spent the night together in one of the empty classrooms of the Astronomy Tower.

James had given up his studies for the day. He couldn't concentrate on anything else ever since Lucius had come up with this absurd idea that Max was in love with Professor Mathias. Since no essays would be done that night, Lucius had talked him into having a tryst in the Astronomy Tower after dinner.

"I noticed the way the Professor looked at him on the first day he introduced himself to the class," Lucius explained as he cuddled James. "He was impressed by how much Max knew about Charms. And I could see a sparkle of attraction in his eyes. I could also see he was troubled. After that, he began to treat Max harshly."

James sighed gloomily. "I didn't notice anything… I mean, the Professor was being a little harsh with everyone. But he has such a good sense of humour that no one really cared. Some people actually like the fact that he demands more of us than Flitwitck."

"I think he did that just to hide the fact that he was treating Max differently. And the reason for this is that he is attracted to Max. Mathias is young, but he's still a teacher. Teachers can't date students. He knows how inappropriate his feelings are. He's not dealing with them very well, though," Lucius stated. "And Max is also attracted to him. But as clever as he is, he doesn't know how to handle his feelings."

James looked at Lucius intently. "Are you sure about this?"

"Almost. I've been trying to point this out to Max, but he has refused to listen to me…"

"So that's why Eliza thinks you're cheating on me… Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, slightly upset.

"Because I wanted you to see it for yourself. But you're as dense as Max when it comes to love…"

James pinched him. "I'm not dense!"

Lucius chuckled. "Ok. You're not. After all, you're with me."

James made a face but didn't bother to reply. "So what now? I mean, if this is true… Max is in trouble. I have no idea how to help him."

Lucius sighed. "We can't help him, James."

"But Luc, Mathias is obviously picking on Max. It's unfair. Just because he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, it doesn't mean he can be mean to my best friend!"

"I think… they'll work it out. Max definitely knows how to defend himself. I was really impressed with the way he spoke to Mathias."

James smiled fondly. "Max was always like that. He was never afraid of anything. He was never afraid to fight for what he thinks is right. And he _is_ right. Mathias had no right to do what he did to Max."

"I agree. If you want me to punch the Professor, I will."

James raised a brow. "And how would that help?"

Lucius shrugged. "I know it wouldn't, but it'd be fun."

James rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smart ass."

Lucius kissed James' cheek soundly. "But you like it when I'm a smart ass."

"Not really."

Lucius kissed James until the redhead melted in his arms. Max was postponed for the time being. There was really nothing James could do except be there for Max when his cousin needed him.

They made out for a while. Then, they lay side by side with their hands enlaced and began to talk about trivialities until the conversation finally turned onto their parents.

"My dad went back to France," Lucius informed. "He says he can't stand to be alone in the Mannor. He'll be back for the release of Griffin. We have a house in Nantes. It's so beautiful. By the look of things, I'll be spending my summer vacation there. Dad doesn't seem to want to live in the United Kingdom anymore."

"That's weird. I received a letter from my father today, and he was also going to Nantes," James said with a frown. "He told me he's going to be there for a while, so he let me his new address in case I need to contact him."

Lucius seemed thoughtful. "Do you remember the address?"

"No, but I have the letter in my pocket. I got it just an hour ago. Wait a sec." James took out a folded piece of paper from his jeans and handed it to Lucius.

The blond read the address and smiled. "So it isn't a coincidence…"

"What?" James asked, leaning on his elbow and staring at Lucius.

"The address. It's of my dad's house."

James opened his eyes wide. "That's strange. Do you think they are going to discuss business?"

"I have no idea. But it's nice to know that they're getting along, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course. But Lucius… There's something you're not telling me. I know when you're hiding something from me. You smile in a creepy way. It's unnerving," James said, upset. "What is it?"

Lucius sighed. "You know I can't tell you…"

"Because you promised your father you wouldn't. But I have the right to know! This affects me as well. You said you thought that your father was in love with mine. Do you think… that dad was in love with Draco, too?"

Lucius also leaned on his elbow. He gazed at James for a long time, torn between his loyalty to his father and his love for James. James won. He sighed dejectedly, knowing that his father would be all over him for that.

"This is what my father told me, ok? I only have his side of the story. You'll have to ask your father for his side," Lucius said.

James nodded. "Ok."

Lucius began to tell his tale exactly like his father had told him. James was more or less prepared for what he heard, but he was shocked to know that Harry and Draco had slept together at the same night that his mother was killed. Suddenly, Harry's behaviour made sense to him.

James stood up quickly. He was feeling out of breath and dizzy. Noticing this, Lucius stood next to him immediately.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked worriedly. "I should have never told you this… You weren't ready yet…"

James shook his head. "No. I had to know."

Lucius held him tightly, and they quietly stayed together for a long time. James leaned his head on his shoulder and shut his eyes. Although he felt like crying, he was able to breathe and calm down. He felt sorry for his father. He could only imagine Harry's pain. It was worse than he had imagined. Harry didn't just feel guilty because he wasn't with Ginny the night she died, but also because he was having sex with Draco Malfoy. He was cheating on her.

James had always believed that his parents' marriage had been perfect. But nothing was what it seemed to be. He was really confused and sad. If only his father had told him the truth. But he knew why Harry had kept that a secret. It was too horrible, too painful.

James needed to know Harry's feelings about the matter. He definitely needed to hear Harry's side of the story to really understand what happened. Was Harry in love with Draco? Was his marriage with Ginny not as perfect as he had always claimed to be? James would make an effort not to judge his father before he got the answers to his questions. He was angry with Harry. He felt betrayed. But he would give his father the benefit of the doubt, just like he had done with Draco.

"Do you think my father loves yours?" James asked in a whisper. "Do you think that's why he's in Nantes?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that my dad still loves Harry," said Lucius, stroking James' back softly. "He didn't really say it, but I can tell. And the way you father reacts to mine when they are together… I'd say that is very likely that Harry likes dad as well."

James smiled feebly. "You're quite something, Lucius. You're so young and yet you notice so much of people's feelings."

"I'm a good observer of the human behaviour, that's all."

"You're more like a Seer. You should start charging for love predictions," James found the strength to joke.

"Oh, Vanessa told me the same thing! She was very interested in my talents. She tried to talk me into working for Vivian and her," Lucius declared, amused. "She said we could make a fortune."

James chuckled. "Those two don't know when to stop!"

Lucius smiled, too. He cupped James' face and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little…" James said, almost pouring as Lucius stroked his face.

"Do you want me to give you a massage? You seem tense."

"I'd love one," James said, desperate to relax. There was no point in worrying about the past at the moment. He would have to wait for his father's return to talk to him properly. For now, he just wanted Lucius to make him forget, if only for a minute.

"Do you… Erm… Do you have that book with you?" James asked, blushing.

Lucius frowned. "What book?"

"That book written by the twins… You know… About us…"

Lucius smiled naughtily. "Yes, I have it."

James looked at him shyly. Lucius felt himself getting hard immediately.

"I'm ready to try that scene on page 30…" James whispered.

He didn't have to say anything else. Lucius knew the book by heart, and he soon began to strip James to turn the twins' fictional fantasy into reality, hoping to escape for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the first time Max and Mathias' eyes had met in the classroom, Max had felt something funny in his heart. But because he had never felt it before, it was difficult for him to classify his emotions. His logical mind began to catalogue the reactions of his body to see if he could get a clue. Quickened heartbeats, flushed face, a little light-headedness every now and then, and he got to the conclusion that maybe he was getting sick and needed a restorative to go back to normal.

But when the restorative had no effect whatsoever and Lucius pointed out to him that those were symptoms of a lovesick person, he realised how silly he had been.

He tried to discard the idea as absurd. He wasn't interested in the Professor like that. And when Mathias began to doubt his qualities and make fun of how studious he was, Max lost the respect and admiration he had for him. He was even more certain that he didn't feel anything.

But the symptoms didn't go away. They got worse. With Lucius bugging him all the time about Mathias, he felt even more irritated about it.

He wasn't in love with a cold-hearted person like Mathias. He couldn't be. Max had to admit that he was good-looking with his black hair and violet eyes, but his heart was made of stone.

With a sigh, he closed the book he'd been reading and then his notebook. A picture fell out. He picked it up and smiled as he saw his new-born brother in his mother's arms. He wished he was there with them. Max really missed Hermione. His mother was the wisest person he knew. She would know exactly how to comfort him.

He put the picture in his bag and decided to go back to the Common Room. It was almost eleven. Although Madam Pince only allowed him in the library at such later hours because she knew his quiet character very well, she had her limits.

As he was gathering his materials, he spotted the shadow of a person from the corner of his eyes on his right and got frightened. His heart almost jumped out of his chest.

The person took a step forward as the dim light of the lamp lit up his face, and Max found a pair of beautiful violet eyes staring at him intently. The brown-haired boy wasn't quick enough to hide his irritation.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly.

"Is that something you should ask a teacher? And in such an insolent voice?" Mathias asked with a sneer. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you what you're doing here after curfew? Oh, let me guess," he continued, getting ahead of Max, "You also have a special permission to be here after hours. I bet you have permission to sleep here if you want."

Max grunted. "Yes, I have permission to be here. I also have permission to sleep in the Prefect's dormitory if I want to."

Mathias raised a brow. "Interesting. Why aren't you a Prefect by the way? You're perfect for the job."

"I thought you said there's no such thing as perfection…" Max pointed out coldly.

Mathias smiled as he crossed his arms. "Touché. But you don't believe in me anyway…"

Max bit his lower lip. "I do. I said it before; I don't think I'm perfect. The reason I didn't accept being a Prefect was because I didn't want to give my own cousins detentions all the time."

Mathias was surprised at that. It was one more quality to add on Max's long list of virtues. The boy was too nice for his own good. He was not only intelligent, but also smart. He was loyal to his friends and family. He was good-hearted and serious, but he also had a nice sense of humour. He was amazingly mature for his age. And he was so incredibly cute. He had beautiful dark blue eyes and curly brown hair that made him look like the perfect image of innocence and goodness.

And that was what irritated Mathias the most. Max Weasley was too perfect.

If he was to be honest with himself, Max's perfection wasn't what bothered him the most. It was his reaction to Max that troubled him. He knew it was inappropriate and completely wrong to want a student like he wanted Max. But he couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat every time they were together. That sudden attraction had caught him by surprised. Mathias wasn't the kind of person who fell in love easily. Besides, he had waited for the chance to be teaching at Hogwarts for too long to screw up on account of a silly crush.

He was being harsh on Max because he wasn't able to control himself when they were around each other. He was being unfair, but not on purpose. It was just that he couldn't help it.

He sighed. "Look, Maxwell, I…"

"Wow. It's been such a long time since someone called me by my full name," Max said spontaneously. "You must really hate me. But I have no idea what I did to make you feel this way."

"I don't hate you," Mathias said quickly. "Nobody could hate you."

"Then why do you pick on me so much?" Max asked. His breath got stuck in his throat as Mathias came closer.

Max gulped. It had just come to his mind that he had never kissed someone, and how pathetic that was. All he did with Mandy was talk and hold hands. The girl was sweet, but a real teaser. He never felt as silly as in that moment. His love for Mandy was an illusion, just something he used to divert his mind from James.

"Because…" Mathias began carefully. His eyes flinched. "I don't know. I came here to apologise for my behaviour. You were right. I had no right to do that to you."

Max was surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

Mathias smiled. "You're always here."

Max made a face at how predictable he was.

"Bring me your essay tomorrow and I'll change your grade."

Max shook his head. "No. I'm making a few changes in it. I'm adding my opinion as you wanted. After I finish, you can take a look at it and see if I deserve a higher grade."

"That essay deserves a higher grade even without your opinion. But if you really want to do that, go ahead. I'm actually curious." Mathias licked his lips and got closer to Max without noticing. "Next time I do something stupid, feel free to stand up to me like you did earlier today. I was impressed."

Max blushed slightly. "I was never afraid to speak my mind. Not when I think I'm right."

Mathias smiled broadly. "I actually like your insolence. You seem so well-behaved all the time. It's good to know you have such a fire inside you."

He realised what he had said and berated himself in thought.

"I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate," Mathias said hastily. "That didn't come out right at all." It did, but he couldn't let Max noticed his shameful attraction. It would be appalling.

"Well… To be honest…You're the first person that makes me feel like this," Max said.

Bad choice of words. Mathias saw himself leaning forward unconsciously. His hands were dying to touch Max, especially after such a sweet – but innocent – remark. He brushed the tip of his fingers across Max' face but let his hand fall down to his side as he realised what he was doing.

"You're a good kid, Max," he said with a sigh. "I stick to what I said, though. You don't need to push yourself too hard."

"You're the first person to question the way I am… Not that I agree with you, but… perhaps I ought to relax more. Perhaps I am becoming a little stressed out. I don't know. Why don't you give me a detention? At least I'll know what it's like," Max joked.

In Mathias' head, the word detention triggered a few improper fantasies. He blushed.

"You don't need a detention. You just need to go to your room to get some sleep. It's late," he said.

"Professor… How old are you?"

Mathias frowned at the question. "Twenty-four. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. You're very young."

'_But not young enough to act on my feelings'_, Mathias thought bitterly. The problem wasn't just his age, but his work.

"Max, go to bed."

Max put his bag on his back and nodded. "I was going anyway. Thanks for apologising. It meant a lot. I think you're a good teacher. That was why I was so shocked when you acted the way you did."

Mathias sighed. "I let my personal feelings get in the way."

Max' heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"It means that… I was just stressed out. I was like you once, in spite of what you think. I wasn't a bully. I was a hard-working student who ended up having a nervous breakdown after I pushed myself too hard. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. But you're not like me at all."

"It's hard to believe you were like that once. You seem so cool."

Mathias smiled. "I learned how to let go. But that's not your case. You know who you are. I can see that you believe in yourself. You are quite cool."

"I see…" Max said thoughtfully. "So you were jealous."

"I was not!"

Max smiled. "You were. I trust and believe in myself. You were jealous of that. But this whole episode showed me that maybe I am becoming a little too serious. And it actually showed me something else too…"

"What?" Mathias asked quietly.

"It's… personal," Max said, blushing.

Mathias couldn't hold himself any longer. He stroked Max's face tenderly, making the boy tremble slightly.

"Professor…" Max whispered.

Mathias put some distance between them and sighed. "We should go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

He turned away and left rather hastily. Max frowned as he watched him go. The over-confident Mathias Johansson had taken him by surprise with his sudden humble attitude. Max was touched.

He realised that Mathias had been the first person to shake things up in his life, and he caught himself wishing that he was the first to kiss him. He opened his eyes wide at the idea.

He couldn't deny that he did feel something when the Professor touched him. He shook his head and laughed at himself. He always knew what advice to give people when it came to being in love with someone, but he wasn't able to do the same with himself. He was attracted to Mathias, but it was hard for him to admit it for a number of reasons.

But maybe Max should relax more and live a little instead of worrying about the rules so much. James had done it, and his cousin was the stiffest person he knew.

As he headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, he made a pact with himself. He promised to ponder about his feelings properly, without running away from them. And if he really was interested in Mathias, he would go for it.

Feeling a little better, he smiled all the way to his room.

_TBC…_

_A/N: So, do you think Harry went after Draco? And what now? Are they going to work things out? No teasers this time, but I would like to thank everyone for the patience and reviews. And a special thanks to my betas **Kuri** and **Cuthrin**. _


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: For full disclaimer, go to chapter 01. 

**A/N**: For those anticipating Draco's appearance again, here he is!

**Ch31 **

It was official. Draco was about to lose his mind. Between his mother's complaining about how much time he spent away from home, Pansy's bitching about her unfairly scarce alimony, and the English Minister sending him bill after bill – after all the Malfoys had a huge debt with the English government, both muggle and wizardry – there was not enough time to do anything else.

Draco wanted to spend more time in the orphanage he helped to take care of in Nantes. He wanted to have enough time to sit down with Emmanuel, one of the boys from the foster home that had been adopted by his cook and her husband, and teach him English properly like he had promised he would. And most of all, he wanted to spend extensive hours reading Harry's long love letters to him as he sipped a glass of France's finest wine while his heart melted into pudding.

Draco was amazed and enchanted by Harry's letters. Although Draco hadn't given his answer about Harry's proposal yet, the ex-Gryffindor seemed determined to win his heart back whether he agreed to it or not. Draco had barely arrived in Nantes when he got the first one, and they hadn't stopped coming since then. Some of them only brought updates about Griffin's development. Others were purely about love and romance.

Draco's heart was seriously threatened. His body missed Harry's at night to an unbearable point. But he was still afraid to give in and get hurt again, so he was holding himself in check.

He had only replied to Harry's business letters. He could imagine how pissed off Harry was because of that, and the image always put a smile on his face. Teasing Harry was fun. Seeing him try so hard was ten times more fun. He wondered if he was a bad person for thinking that. Then he shrugged. He was touched, that much was true. He knew that sooner or later he would welcome Harry in his arms. But there was no harm in letting the raven-haired man to try a little harder to have him. After all, Draco had done the same thing in the past.

The tables were turned. He liked that very much.

One more letter had arrived that morning, but Draco hadn't had the opportunity to open it yet. Unfortunately for him, he would have to wait until Pansy was gone.

"And that's why I need you to raise my alimony…" Pansy finished, rearranging her twenty thousand galleon dress.

Her complaint was that she had been shopping for a very stunning dress at Gucci's and all of her credit cards had been declined for running up the limit. It had been the most embarrassing moment of her life, one that Draco should understand as he also knew what was like to belong to society and not have enough money to buy the essentials, like Prada shoes and dresses designed by Ludovic Laois, the wizard designer of the moment.

Draco sneered. "You do realise that I'm being way too generous with you, considering that Lucius has been living with me for many years now. Why don't you get a job if you want to spend more money on silly parties, trips and clothes? Better yet, ask your stupid new lover to support your expensive – and poor – taste."

She snorted. "Look who's talking."

"I support my own lovers, Pansy. _And_ you."

"I'm not talking about that! You asking me to find a job is the joke of the century, giving that you haven't worked a day in your life," she retorted watching her polished nails intently.

"I manage my family assets, among other things that you would never understand. And what am I doing? I don't have to answer to you!" he said to himself. He could feel a headache coming. "Look, Pansy, your alimony is enough. I won't raise it. You've got to learn how to control yourself."

"Are you getting poor, Draco?" she asked sharply. "Because I've heard through grapevine that you've been selling out everything your family has had for generations: paintings, tapestry, jewellery and relics. Your mother is far from being pleased."

Draco sighed, irritated. He knew that very well. Narcissa always managed to bring up the subject when Draco visited her.

"If that's what you call managing your family assets, you're doing a lousy job."

"Well, Pansy, darling, if I am, as you well put it, becoming poor, how am I supposed to raise your alimony with such low income?" Draco asked softly.

She fumed as she crossed her arms. Once upon a time Draco had seen some graciousness in her. Now he couldn't see it anymore. Every time he looked at her, he felt sick to his stomach. Pansy got on his nerves. Draco only tolerated her because she had given him Lucius, and for that he would be eternally grateful. Lucius was the only reason why he didn't cut relations with her forever.

"You have a Mercedes, a Ferrari and a BMW. And I heard your mother saying that you were planning to buy another BMW. I want my share, Draco. I married you. I gave you an heir! The least you can do is give me what is mine for right," she stated coldly. "And you'd better do as I say; otherwise I'll tell your mother about the countless men you've been dating ever since you divorced me."

Draco grinded his teeth in fury. He hated to be blackmailed, but he should have been prepared. She always did that when she wanted something from him.

"There weren't _countless_ men in my life," he said coldly. "And my mother is more than familiar with my… _tastes_… by now."

Pansy was surprised. Draco had always avoided confronting his mother about his sexuality because he knew exactly how she felt about it. But he had decided to come clean with her last year. Although he had dated a few women over the years after his divorce, he preferred to date man. Narcissa was shocked. She still tried to talk him otherwise, always introducing him to possible girlfriends when she threw a party at her Mansion, but she knew there was nothing she could do anymore.

"Ok. But Luc isn't. Is he?" she asked maliciously. "Our son would be so very disappointed if he knew…"

Draco gripped his silver pen hard as he leaned against his leather chair. She was a real bitch for daring to threaten him using their son. He was thankful that Lucius didn't live with her anymore. Pansy was never a good role model for him. She had always used him to get to Draco when Lucius was only a baby. Draco had paid her a great sum of money to have his son for himself and let her interfere in his education as minimal as possible.

Although Draco didn't think Lucius would be shocked to know about his homosexuality, he didn't want her poisoning his son against him because Draco knew she wouldn't stop there. She would do anything to hurt him, which would also hurt Lucius in the process.

"Don't you have any shame, Pansy?" Draco said with disgust. "He's your son, too! How can you use him to hurt me? Don't you love him even a little?"

"Of course I love him. He's my baby boy. But there's nothing I like more than to hurt _you_."

Her icy stare crossed his. In that moment, they let their deep hatred towards each other exposed. Draco knew she wouldn't back down. His biggest fear was that one day she succeeded in making Lucius turn against him. So for now, he would just buy her silence and leave it at that.

He stood up with a sigh and said, "Wait here. I'll get you some money for the time being. And I'll make sure to deposit a larger sum of money into your bank account next Monday," he said, hating himself for that. Every word that left his mouth hurt his pride deeply. Unfortunately, he had to think about Lucius' welfare and not his own.

"Sure, honey." She smiled in a hideous way. Draco felt like hexing her.

He left the office to go get the money from his safe-box that was hid in an enchanted room on the top floor. When he came back, she was standing next to his table with a few parchments in her hands, and she didn't look very happy. Draco froze as he noticed what those were.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to refrain himself from killing her.

She glared at him murderously. "What's this?" she asked, gripping the parchments in her hands and crushing them. "What's the meaning of this filthiness, Draco? Are you seeing Harry Potter again? What's the meaning of these obnoxious letters?"

Draco tried to remain calm and said as indifferently as he could, "This has nothing to do with you. Here's your money. Now get out."

She shook her head. "Not after this! Your mother will disown you when she hears about this!" She smiled evilly. "You'll lose everything, Draco. She'll take away everything from you! You won't have a dime if Narcissa finds out that you're being screwed by Harry Potter again."

"Pansy, first of all, you should know better than to touch my personal things! Those letters were in the drawer! And it was locked!" he said, still holding himself together.

"And you should know better than to leave the proof of your sordid crime where I can find it, Draco," she said. "You do realise that with these, I won't have to beg you for money anymore. I can destroy your mother's confidence in you, and you'll become a beggar on the streets of Nantes. Perhaps I should take some of them with me. As for the others…"

She walked towards the fire and threw some letters away, including the one he hadn't read yet.

Draco's mouth twitched, and he lost it. It was about time in his opinion. He tossed the package of money on to the floor and then grabbed her shoulders forcefully, burying his fingers in her skin. She moaned in pain and let go of the other letters. He brought her very close to him, and whispered against her mouth, "Don't be stupid, Pansy. My mother can barely tolerate you. She thinks you're a stupid woman that failed in keeping her son interested enough in the opposite sex. In fact, she blames you for throwing me in Harry's arms. The only reason she still talks to you is because she uses you to know my whereabouts and to piss me off. If she does disown me, she won't bother with you ever again. She will get Lucius to herself, and she'll never allow you to visit him."

She shivered from fear as his eyes darkened dangerously. She knew very well how cruel Draco could be when he wanted.

"She'll use those very compromising photos of you in that swing party," he muttered. She opened her eyes wide, and he sniggered. "You think I don't know what you do, Pansy? I know everything about you. I don't use what I have against you because you're Lucius' mother. I don't want to hurt him. But if you do try to destroy me, I won't have any mercy on you. I'm dangerous, Pansy. You know I am. Don't cross my way. Just leave me be, and I'll let you go on with your life."

He let her go with a push, and she almost fell to the floor.

"I give you money and that's how you repay me. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said with a sneer. "Bad girl, Pansy."

"You'll pay for this, Draco," she muttered sobbing with anger.

He got the money from the floor and tossed it to her.

He sneered bitterly, "I'm already paying for this and more, Pansy. Don't make the mistake to think that my mother is your friend. She isn't. And I advise you to leave now before I really get angry and do something I might regret."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes, and she left quickly. When he was sure that she was gone, Draco shouted in anger and trashed a bottle of wine on the wall. Then he felt to his knees on the floor and picked up the remaining letters. The others had been completely consumed by the fire. He sighed, and he shut his eyes tightly not to cry.

He was tired of everything. Sometimes he felt like giving up. The only reason he didn't do it was because of Lucius. Even stood up to the person he feared the most: his mother.

He and Narcissa had a very strange relationship. They loved each other, but they also hated each other deeply. Draco was never able to forgive her for ruining his relationship with Harry and supporting his father's madness. Although Narcissa didn't know the extent of Lucius' plans in the past, she didn't really care about Ginny Weasley's murder, and she would gladly accept Harry's death if that had happened. She also never forgave Draco for almost giving up everything to be with Harry, and she never missed a chance to say that.

But she was his mother. Draco had worshipped her for seventeen years of his life. She had thought of her as perfect. It was hard to simply stop talking to her. Besides, Draco only had control of the family's assets because of her. She could easily take away everything from him, given that most things were still in her and Lucius' name. Draco had too many people depending on him. He hated himself for that, but the fact was that he was not ready to face his mother's fury just yet.

The time was coming, though, that he would have to make a decision about that. If Harry hadn't appeared in his life again, things would be simpler. But as they were, he knew he would have to face Narcissa if he wanted to be with Harry.

The question was: would he come out of that alive? He didn't know.

Harry had ruined everything again, and once more he had let it happen.

It was too late to back down now. He had made his choice many years ago when he kissed Harry.

He just had to prepare Lucius for the worst, and try to protect him the best way he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Malfoy, there's someone here to see you. It's Mr Potter again," said the butler.

Draco grunted. Antoine was really getting on his nerves. It would be the third time that Antoine tried to impersonate Harry hoping that the blond would accept him in his bed again. Draco wondered how he had managed to steal Harry's hair from his belongings in the first place.

Antoine couldn't understand that Draco had past that silly fantasy ever since he and Harry had slept together, probably even before that. It wasn't enough to have a fake Harry Potter anymore. Only the real one would do.

Draco was too tired to deal with Antoine that day, but he made an effort to go talk to him and hopefully convince him once and for all that he would never win Draco's heart by being someone else.

When he got to the front door and saw Antoine as Harry, his heart skipped a beat. It was impossible not to be impressed by him. Instead of wearing his usual expensive suits, he was dressed with a pair of jeans, black boots, a dark green, long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. His green eyes sparkled with desire when they met Draco's, but they also looked hesitant. The blond felt tingles down his spine.

"Hi," said Harry-Antoine with the hoarse voice that Draco loved the most.

Draco confessed that he was tempted. He didn't expect him to look so stunning and attractive. His body reacted against his will, and he had to tell himself that it wasn't Harry for real, just Antoine pathetically trying to be Harry. That was a completely turn-off.

"Antoine," Draco said with a heavy sigh. "I told you this is useless. We're through. I haven't fallen for this pathetic act before. What makes you think that I'll fall for it now?"

Harry-Antoine raised a brow, and his green eyes darkened. He looked behind him, and then looked back at Draco with curiosity but also a little jealousy.

"Who's Antoine?" he asked.

Draco sneered. "Nice try, but I'm really tired today, and I definitely don't have time for this. So would you please leave without causing a scene?"

The raven-haired man looked at him with a frown. Then he slowly walked towards Draco and stopped a few inches away from him, staring at him intensely. Draco crossed his arms defensively. He exhaled the other man's perfume and almost sighed in pleasure. Antoine had even had the audacity to copy Harry's scent. Although the familiar smell messed with his senses, he wouldn't surrender.

"I'll ask again," the raven-haired man said with a fake calmness. "Who's Antoine, and why do you think I'm him?"

"I really don't feel like playing this game, not today," Draco answered angrily. "I've told you many times that impersonating Harry won't get you anywhere. It might have worked in the past, but not anymore. And I can't believe you had the audacity to steal the lock of his hair from my stuff!"

The man opened his eyes wide as if he was honestly shocked. He quickly recovered, though, and he bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"If it has worked before, why isn't it going to work now?" he asked quietly.

Draco gulped. He didn't like where that conversation was going. He liked even less when Harry-Antoine kept coming closer and closer until he had corned Draco on the wall.

"You know why," Draco answered, desperately wanting to look away. He was positively disturbed with their proximity, and he couldn't tell why. Something was different. Antoine seemed a lot more in character, and he was really making Draco feel dizzy.

"Because you're in love with Harry Potter? After all, you had a lock of his hair in your stuff."

Draco snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. And I've only got that because I was planning to play a prank on him at the time… A harmless prank," he added when Harry-Antoine looked at him a little upset. He didn't know why he thought it was important to excuse himself. Antoine meant nothing to him.

"So even though we have had sex many times before with me looking like _Harry_, you don't want to have sex with me now because I look like him? If I was myself, would you sleep with me?"

"No! What are you talking about anyway? We only did while you looked like him a few times! And it isn't just because you look like him or not anymore! Our relationship is over, Antoine. You know that. What we had was fun, but that was all there was. I never promised you anything. So if you don't get out at this minute, I'll get seriously pissed off."

The raven-haired man smiled dangerously. "So it's really over?"

"Totally."

Harry-Antoine stroked Draco's face softly, making the blond shiver.

"You're really something, Malfoy... What about Harry?" he asked. "What do you feel about him?"

Draco sneered. "Honestly, this isn't any of your business. Leave, or else I'll make you."

He smiled broadly. "Really? Let me ask you one more thing. What if I really was Harry? What would you do?"

Draco thinned his lips. "Har… I mean, Potter would never come all this way just to see me."

"Why not?"

"Antoine, you're really pissing me off! You know I don't like to talk about this! You agreed to never ask for my reasons when we started to date! You're pushing too hard! Do you want me to hate you?"

Draco was surprised when Harry-Antoine pulled him to his body and whispered against his lips, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea. I do want you to hate him. But tell me, Draco, what makes you think that I'm Antoine? How many times has he come here impersonating me? And most important of all, _why_ is he impersonating me? Did you ask him to? And how the hell did you steal a lock of my hair?"

Draco trembled slightly. "This isn't funny."

"No, it isn't," he said seriously. "I'm here trying to figure out what exactly is going on between you and this Antoine… I'm kind of flattered in a way. But at the same time, I'm also very angry. What have you been doing, Draco?"

Draco's breath got stuck in his throat. "Harry?"

Harry's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Now you're in trouble. How exactly will you be able to tell if I'm really Harry or Antoine?"

There was a way. When Draco leaned forward and kissed him, he actually wished he were Antoine. It would be too mortifying it the person in front of him was really Harry. But as the kiss deepened, he realised his mistake. That taste was unique. The man holding him was the real Harry Potter.

Draco pushed him away immediately, and he flushed from head to toe when they stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, trembling from all over.

Harry crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Didn't you get my last letter? I told you I was coming."

Draco gasped. He didn't get to read his letter thanks to Pansy.

"What have you been doing with my hair, Draco?" Harry asked dangerously smoothly. Draco knew that calmness of his was just a façade. "Playing sex games with this… Antoine? Is that what this is all about? How many years has this been going on?"

Draco wished that the floor would swallow him whole. For a moment of despair, he actually considered taking his wand from his pocket and obliviating Harry so he would forget that their conversation had ever happened. But he knew that any reckless act would only get him into more trouble.

"I can explain," he said, although he had no idea how he would explain something like using someone else's body to impersonate Harry to pretend he was having sex with him.

"Really?" Harry bit his lower lip and sneered, "I'd love to hear your explanation."

It was humiliating. He was deeply ashamed of himself. How could he be so stupid? He should have noticed it was Harry. After all, his body had reacted almost immediately after seeing him at the porch. He was about to have a nervous breakdown.

But then he took a deep breath and calmed down. Harry already expected the worst from him. He was, after all, a Malfoy. Whatever he did was expected.

Then he thought again. There was no excuse for what he had done. Whatever he said, it would still look bad. He sighed.

"I have no excuses," he finally said, leaning against the wall dejectedly.

"When did you steal a lock of my hair?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"A long time ago while we were still working for the Order, I saw you sleeping in the living room of the Headquarters. I got near you and decided to cut off a small lock of your hair… At the time I was mad at you…"

"What's new?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"… and I wanted to pull a prank on you, for the old time's sake."

"Those weren't the old times, Draco. They were still happening! And we were anything but friends at the time. We hated each other back then."

Draco made a face. "Ok. So I did think of doing something not very nice with that lock of hair… But in the end I didn't do anything."

Harry frowned. "You call letting someone else drink Pollyjuice potion to impersonate me not doing anything?"

"You said you were flattered, didn't you?" Draco tried to sound cool, but he was broken inside.

Harry thinned his lips. He looked thoughtful and just a little scary. Draco had no idea what was going through his head. Finally, Harry sighed heavily. Then he closed the distance between them again and only looked at Draco for a long time. The blond began to feel very nervous. He wished Harry would do something, anything. Anything was better than that awful silence.

"So you actually had sex with this Antoine while fantasizing of me?" Harry asked.

Draco gulped. He felt shivers down his spine, and he embraced himself.

"Would you believe me if I said this is all a joke and that I knew you weren't Antoine all along?"

"No."

Draco sighed. It was better to come clean and end that once and for all. "So there you have it. My most shameful secret," he began without looking at Harry. "I did have sex with him while thinking about you. I used your hair for lecherous purposes, and I'm not proud of it. It didn't happen very often, though. Just…"

"Just…?"

Draco looked up. Harry seemed eager to know the rest. He made a face. Of course he was. He had just discovered that his image had been used to fulfil Draco's twisted sexual needs.

"Just when I missed you…" Draco confessed in a whisper.

Harry opened his eyes wide, as if he wasn't expecting Draco to be honest. His eyes sparkled with hope. Draco was surprised to see that look. But _he_ didn't dare hope that Harry wouldn't be mad at him for what he did. He had the right to be mad this time.

"Although I really think this is very fucked-up," Harry began, amused, "And I am really angry with you for doing something like this… It is kind of flattering… To think that you would do something like this… just because you missed me…" Harry couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh.

Draco looked at him outraged. "It isn't funny!"

Harry shook his head. "It's hilarious! It's so you. It's so… us to be in a situation like this." Harry continued to laugh. Truth was that he was also laughing because he was nervous. It was too much.

After a while, Draco joined him. He hid his face in his hands. He was deeply embarrassed.

"Merlin! I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, flushing violently.

"I confess that I'm jealous, although I'm not sure if I should be jealous of myself or that other guy," Harry said when his laughter died away. "You really have ended things with that guy, right?"

"Yes…" Draco said, making a face at his statement.

"Good."

"Are you really ok with this?" Draco asked, surprised.

Harry smiled. "I'm actually curious. What exactly did you do with me?"

Draco made a face, and he flushed even more. "Cut it out, Potter. I'm not telling you."

"It's the least you could do."

"No, it isn't." It was, but he would never admit that. "Damn you! Why did you have to come here? I haven't given you my answer yet!"

"Are you serious? You've just given me your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been playing with Polyjuice Potion all this time, Draco. All this time you've been thinking about me," Harry said softly. "You obviously haven't got over me."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to accept your offer…"

"You have to now. Now I know your dirty little secret. Wait… If this has been going on for a while… How many others, Draco? How many others have impersonated me in your bed?" Harry asked, feeling incredibly jealous.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a slut?" Draco pointed out, irritated. "There were a few, and that's it."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms. Their lips almost touched.

"How can you deny me what I want if you want the same thing I do? You'd rather sleep with other people pretending to be me, but not with me? I'm the real thing!" Harry exclaimed, not quiet believing he was having such a surreal conversation.

"And that's why you're a lot scarier! I do want you, Harry! You know I do. But things between us are so complicated! Starting with the fact that I did steal the lock of your hair and then used it to make Polyjuice potion so I could have sex with my ex-boyfriends! This is really fucked-up! Everything about you and me is fucked-up! I'm confused! On top of everything else, I have a lot to deal with…"

"Is this about your family's debts with the Ministry?"

Draco raised a brow. "You know about that?"

"I hired a detective, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I do remember." Draco made a face as he remembered the short little bold man that kept stalking him for endless weeks. "Yes, I have that too. But I also have…"

"Your social work in Africa?"

"Among other things."

"I don't want to come between you and your work. I love what you do," Harry confessed. Draco's heart melted. "I just want you to give me a chance to fix things between us. I know what I want now, and I want you."

Draco felt like pulling his hair out. How could he deny anything to Harry when he looked so honest and vulnerable? He looked exactly like Draco had dreamt of for all those years. He was telling Draco exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You're a bastard."

"I'm not the one playing with Polyjuice potion," Harry mocked. "And one day you will have to tell me exactly what you did with me."

"Not with _you_, Harry," Draco provoked him. "Do you really want to know what I did with other men?"

Harry's eyes darkened immediately. "Of course not! But I do want to know exactly what you fantasized about me."

Draco smirked. "What if I said that I fantasized about you in my bed, tied to the bedpost and willing to be fucked by me?"

Harry was surprised at that. "Really? So… It was you doing me?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

They both got red. Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess…" Harry cleared his throat. He was very embarrassed. "I could try that."

Draco opened his eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Well…" Harry flushed. "I suppose I could try. After all, I'm here to win you over. I guess I'll do whatever it takes."

Draco was impressed. His heart beat faster. Harry had really changed. He did mention in his letters that he was doing therapy. Perhaps that was one of the results. He was usually so manly. Draco didn't think he would ever accept being the bottom. He was delightedly surprised.

His body began to react to Harry's words immediately. Draco cursed himself for being so weak. The raven-haired man was playing dirty. He clenched his fists.

"You should be more understanding," Harry pointed out. "Hermione had a baby not so long ago, so Ron is really pissed off with me for letting the company in his hands when he wants to spend more time with her. I feel really bad for him. But I couldn't be away from you anymore. I came all the way here just to be with you. At least you should…"

Harry didn't finish what he was saying because Draco kissed him unexpectedly. Harry closed his arms around the blond and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. He wanted more. He wanted all of Draco. But just as fast as their lips touched, they parted. Harry was left with an empty feeling in his heart.

"What does that mean?" he asked Draco.

"That I accept your offer. After all, it's the least I can do, right? You said so yourself."

Harry smiled, and his eyes shone brightly.

"But that doesn't mean I'll make things easy for you. I won't," Draco declared, putting some distance between them.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other teasingly.

"I knew you wouldn't," Harry said. "This is going to be fun, actually."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Draco said. _'Sexy bastard,'_ he thought. _'I'll make sure to tease you a lot.'_

"So… Where can I sleep?" Harry asked.

"In the west wing," Draco said promptly.

"Where do you sleep?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"In the east wing."

Harry chuckled. "I was expecting something like that. Ok, Draco. Let's do it your way. It seems… rather interesting," he said, alluding to Draco's sexual fantasy.

The blond flushed slightly, but he smiled in a teasing sort of way. "Let the game begin."

"And let the best man win."

Whatever the results, though, they knew that both of them would come out winners in the end.

TBC…

_A/N: Things are going to get very interesting between Harry and Draco from now on. A delicious game of seduction is coming their way. Wheee! But next chapter will bring Max and Mathias back, for those interested in the couple. _

_Thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed or just read the last chapter. Thank you, **Kuri** for being my beta. And MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! _

_Teaser: _

_"I thought you were a well-behaved kid." _

_"I'm not a kid. And I do like to misbehave once and in a while." _

_"Now you're really showing me that you're a Weasley." _

_Max smiled cutely. "I was always a Weasley. I'm just more discreet than the rest of the lot." _


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: vide chapter 01. 

A/N: No H/D this time. But some sweet Mathias/Max loving instead!!!

Ch32 

James came back from the library a little later than he had planned. There was a particular book on Ancient Runes that he had been dying to put his hands on for a while, but since it was a Forbidden Section book, Madam Pinch had been reluctant to give it to him.

The only one allowed to take anything from the Forbidden Section was Max. Unfortunately for James, Max had been quite distracted lately. Although James had asked him to go to the library and use his privilege to help James get the book, Max had completely forgotten about it. His cousin had been doing that a lot.

Max seemed very absent-minded for the past few weeks. James missed his clever advice and his soothing presence. He missed his best friend, and he wondered if Max's reason for being so distracted was because of Professor Mathias. Ever since their arguing, Mathias seemed to be challenging Max a lot more, but far from complaining, Max seemed to be enjoying it. It seemed like a game to them.

Lucius thought they were doing it. James couldn't believe his cousin would do something like that with a Professor. Max was too righteous and _straight_. Besides, if he was really doing something with Mathias, he would tell James.

Or perhaps he wouldn't. When James entered their dormitory, he caught Max sitting on his own bed immersed in his readings. James smiled at first, thinking that Max wasn't so out of character after all. But as he got closer and saw what kind of book he was reading, he opened his eyes wide in shock.

"A _Gay_ Kama Sutra?" James asked, stunned.

Max flushed a little, but instead of freaking out he said in his know-it-all voice, "Actually, this version is written by a wizard and it's both gay and straight. They don't just show which sex position can be more pleasant, but they also state what kind of spiritual pleasure you can achieve after trying each one of them. It's really interesting."

James sat next to him flabbergasted. "Are you ok?"

Max frowned. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, you've been acting weird lately, you've barely talked to me or listened to my whining about life in general – which is actually good for you," James said. "Now I find you checking out sex pictures involving gay couples. What's going on?"

"I thought Lucius knew," Max said with a sneer. "After all, he's full of theories about me and my feelings..."

James chuckled. "Yeah, he can be very annoying when it comes to that. He thinks you're in love with Professor Mathias. Is it true?"

If James had asked that same question at any other time, Max would have called him insane and laughed it off. But now he was more or less okay with his feelings, so he decided to be honest.

"I don't know. I mean, I _am_ interested in him. I think I'm attracted to him. But I don't know whether this is love or lust."

James was shocked yet again. "So you're okay with it being only lust?"

Max shrugged. "Now I am. I mean, it's only sex, right?"

"Max, we're sixteen," James pointed out.

"Exactly!" Max exclaimed. "Our minds are full of thoughts about sex. I read a few books about it. So now I'm wondering if this is just a silly crush on my part, or something serious. I've been thinking... that I've been trying to analyse things from an objective point of you. But it's impossible! Feelings are not objective. We can't catalogue them and put them aside whenever we want to. That's why I was feeling so uneasy. But then I decided to focus on the objective part of the deal: sex."

James raised a brow. "Sex isn't that objective. Trust me..."

Max put the book down and stared at him intently, almost as if James was an interesting object of study.

"Really? So the twins were right. You've done it, and you haven't even told me!"

James blushed. "This is too personal! It's embarrassing to talk about."

"But you've done it," Max pressed on.

"Yes," confessed James.

"How was it? Did it hurt? They say it hurts a lot the first time..."

"What makes you think I was the bottom?" James asked, outraged.

Max made a face. "Weren't you?"

James felt like sticking out his tongue at him. "Yes, I was... But I did tell Lucius that I'd like to try the other way around someday."

Max chuckled. "I can imagine how he reacted to that..."

"He just smiled at me cutely. I think it was a challenge." James smiled at the memory. "I told him I'm still growing up, and once I do become as tall as he, we're going to have that conversation again. But anyway, why are you asking me this? Do you plan to get it on with the professor? Don't you think this is going way overboard?"

"Yes to all your questions. And you still haven't answered mine. How was it and did it hurt?"

"It hurts... and not just the first time. But... It gets really good," James said softly, blushing like a ripened tomato.

Max sighed. "They did say it feels amazing once you hit the pr..."

"Max!" James cut him off immediately. The conversation was making him uncomfortable. "Are you serious about this? I mean, is this just curiosity or something else? Because Mathias is our _teacher_."

"Look who's talking… You're dating Lucius, who is the son of your father's enemy! I don't see why it is so wrong of me to want to have sex with Mathias."

Max looked so calm talking about it that James decided to let go. Max was wiser than him. He always knew what he was doing. The problem was, when it came to the matters of the heart, he was as much of a beginner as James. James feared that Max would get hurt.

"Besides, James, I'm only thinking about it…"

"You're reading the Kama Sutra!"

"Just for inspiration and learning!" Max excused himself with a smirk. "Relax, James. I'm not planning to do anything. Yet."

James raised a brow. "I know you. You _are_ planning something. Max…"

"I supported you when you said you liked Lucius."

"Are you saying you like Mathias?"

Max fumbled with his hands. "I guess."

James felt a little jealous. Max had always been there for him, and James missed their closeness. He thought it was weird not to be the centre of attention for a change. Then he realised how petty his feelings were. Max deserved his own life and happiness. And James, as his best friend, should support him.

He put his hands on Max's shoulder and said, "Ok. If you need my Invisibility cloak for _anything_, you can just take it. Lucius has one so we barely use mine."

Max smiled. "Thanks, James."

"What about the Professor's feelings? Do you know what he feels about you?" James asked.

"What does Lucius think?"

James made a face. "Lucius thinks that he does, which is why Mathias likes to tease you."

"Yeah, I think so too," said Max with a dreamy smile. "But it's not going to be easy. I've been doing some research about him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's worked very hard to be here. He won't jeopardise his job because of me. He's right, of course. I shouldn't do anything… I should just leave it alone. But… It's the first time I feel something so strong for someone. What should I do?"

That was a first for James as well. Usually, Max was the one giving him advice.

"I don't know, Max. It seems really complicated. Even though Mathias is so young, he's an adult. And you're considered a minor."

"Not really. I'm sixteen already!"

"Yeah, but… He's our teacher. If you're found out… you and Mathias are going to be in deep trouble, especially Mathias."

Max showed his concern for the first time that night. "I know. And I know for sure that my dad wouldn't take this lightly… I need to be careful."

"Are you going to take your chances?"

Max's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I guess I will. I've never done anything wrong in my life. This time, though, I feel like misbehaving. I'll make sure to be discreet. I just hope the twins won't bother me."

"That's impossible. I bet right now they're writing stuff about you and Mathias," James joked.

Max made a face. "And the worst part of it is that you might be right…"

"But whatever happens, I'll be by your side," James stated.

Max smiled. It was important to have someone supporting him, although he wasn't so sure that James was doing the right thing by encouraging Max to hit on the Professor. Max knew it was crazy, but he couldn't help it. His feelings were overwhelming him. He was trying hard to be objective about the whole thing, but he knew it was useless. There was only one thing left to do; something he knew he would regret later.

He would seduce Mathias Johansson, and to hell with the consequences.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to eleven pm when Max Weasley appeared in his office. Mathias looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, pulling the boy inside and closing the door behind them.

Max fumbled with his feet and adjusted his glasses. "I… well… I…"

Max didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. It hadn't been easy to decide to come to Mathias' office that night with the purpose of seducing him. It seemed a lot less complicated in his mind. Now that they were finally face-to-face, he wasn't so sure he should take his plans forward. He didn't even know what to do.

"Maxwell?" called Mathias gently, almost as if he knew the reason Max was there.

Max sighed. He hated when Mathias called him that. It looked as though Mathias was trying to put him in his place. He turned to face the professor.

"Can't you just call me Max?"

Mathias pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "No, I can't. I shouldn't even call you Maxwell. I should call you Mr Weasley. What are you doing here at this time of the night? It's rather late. I know you like to be in the library until midnight, but this isn't the library. Besides, I don't think it's very healthy for you to study so hard. I thought you were going to learn how to relax a little? If you came here to ask me about something related to a subject of our class, I think we can leave it for tomorrow and…"

"No!" Max instantly cut him off. "I didn't come here for that. I came here to ask you something."

They stared at each other for a while. Max wondered if Mathias already knew what he had to say. By the troubled look in his eyes, the answer to that question seemed to be a positive one.

For the past few days since the incident with Max's grade, they had been eyeing each other in class and during meals. Both of them were aware of the strong attraction that bonded them, even though none of them had said anything until now. It was becoming harder to resist the boy's charms. Max was too tempting. His insolent behaviour set him on fire. His witty comments challenged Mathias like no one else had ever done it before.

But Mathias was trying really hard to suppress it all from his heart and body. Nothing could happen between them. No matter how tempting Max was, Mathias wouldn't give in to those sinful feelings.

His violet eyes flickered slightly.

"Whatever you have to say, it can wait until tomorrow, right?"

Mathias' question sounded more like an order. But Max didn't feel intimidated at all.

"What do you feel about me?" Max asked bluntly.

Mathias opened his eyes widely. He didn't expect the boy to be so straight-forward. Then again, they were talking about Max Weasley, who didn't seem afraid of anything.

"Mr Weasley, you know I think you're brilliant. You're my best student," Mathias said, trying to sound serious and business-like. After all, he was the teacher. He should behave like one.

Max grimaced. "That's not what I'm asking! I want to know what you really feel about me."

"You're my _student_," Mathias said, emphasising the word so he could get what he meant.

"So what? I don't see why this is a problem. Are you saying that to scare me? To put me in my place? I don't mind. I don't think there's anything wrong in… admitting what you really feel. Do you want to know what I feel?"

Now Mathias was absolutely stunned. The boy was always so righteous. He knew how brave Max could be when he wanted something, but Mathias has never expected to be cornered like that. He never thought that Max would act on his feelings. Max knew better than that.

"I don't want to know. Frankly, I don't care," Mathias said being cruel on purpose.

Max's eyes flinched. Mathias felt like hugging him.

"I like you," the boy confessed quietly.

Mathias felt his heart skipping a beat, but he still maintained his cool façade.

"I like you, too," he said. "Like I said, you're my best student, and I'm glad you have me in such high esteem, but…"

"Stop being deliberately obtuse!" Max exclaimed, cutting him off.

Mathias almost laughed. Only Max would use words such as 'deliberately obtuse' instead of just calling him dull-witted.

"Max… Go to bed," he said tiredly.

"Only if you go with me."

Mathias almost choked. He thought there was a limit to how much a person could be surprised in a day. He was wrong. Max Weasley never ceased to amaze him.

"Max, do you even know what you're saying?" Mathias asked, coming closer to boy. He had to put some sense into the boy's mind. He was older and therefore wiser – although Max would probably disagree with him on that one.

"I do. I want you. I know you want me," he said without blushing. Mathias felt like clapping his hands in admiration. "The logical thing to do is…"

Mathias shook his head and cut across him by saying, "The logical thing to do is to forget this conversation ever happened. I'm your teacher. Nothing can happen between us."

Max's eyes shone brightly. "So you do admit that you want me."

Mathias sighed. He had been caught in his own trap. "It won't do us any good if I admit something like this."

"Look, I swear I won't blame you for anything that happens. I'm the one trying to seduce you in the first place… You're only a victim here."

Mathias made a face. "Is that what you're trying to do? Seduce me? I haven't noticed at all…"

Max sulked. Mathias thought it was very cute, and his desire to grab the boy and kiss him was almost too strong for him to handle and resist.

"If you're worried about me being inexperienced, you don't have to. I'm not innocent…" Max pointed out, blushing slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

Mathias frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"I… I'm experienced. I'm not… you know… a virgin."

Mathias clenched his fists as a hot surge of jealousy ran through his whole being. "You mean you're experienced with girls, right? Two boys together are quite different."

"I haven't been with a girl! Well, I have. But in this case, I'm talking about a guy," Max said, pretending to possess a confident he didn't have this time. "And he was older than me, in case you're wondering."

Mathias felt his heart beating faster and his face getting hot. It was completely irrational, but he couldn't help it. The thought of someone else making love to Max made him sick to his stomach and angry as hell.

"How old?"

Max shrugged. "He was a senior."

"When was that?" Mathias asked, horrified.

"Last year. He was nice. So you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I don't have to worry? I'm more than a little worried now!"

"Why? If I'm not a virgin, it means that even if we are found out, no one can put the blame on you!"

Mathias opened his mouth to argue, and then he stayed quiet. There was something about the way Max had said that that put him in alert.

"Max… Are you telling me the truth?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you really experienced when it comes to sex with another man?"

"Yes," Max said, even though his gaze wavered for a second.

Mathias bit his lower lip and stared at him thoughtfully. "I don't believe you. I think you have no idea about what happens between two men when they're in bed together."

"Of course I do! First you insert the BEEP inside the BEEP, which is painful at first, but once you hit the BEEP you…"

Mathias blushed violently. Why did Max had to be so open all the time? His instant reaction was to cover the boy's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't go any further, which he did. He realised what a mistake that was when he felt the boy's soft mouth in touch with his fingers. His second mistake was to look deep into the boy's eyes that were staring at him dreamily and expectantly.

He took his hand away from the boy's mouth and said, "Have you been reading about sex?"

"No. I'm talking from personal experience," Max replied in a whisper.

Their lips were very close to each other's. Mathias stroked the boy's face and smiled softly.

"I thought you were a well-behaved kid."

"I'm not a kid. And I do like to misbehave once and in a while."

"Now you're really showing me that you're a Weasley."

Max smiled cutely. "I was always a Weasley. I'm just more discreet than the rest of the lot."

Mathias chuckled. He touched his forehead with Max's and sighed.

"This can't happen, Max. No matter how much I think you're beautiful, no matter how much tempted I am to accept your offer, I can't do it."

"I promise you we won't get caught. This will be a secret between you and me."

Mathias locked his violet eyes with Max's.

"I'm the adult here. I'm responsible for…"

Mathias never ended his intended speech. He was caught by surprise when Max leaned forward and kissed him. The soft and sweet lips met his tenderly and innocently. The boy's warmth went straight to his heart. Instead of resisting, he closed his arms around Max and brought him closer.

"Open your mouth," whispered Mathias against Max's lips. The boy did what he said, allowing Mathias' tongue to search for his as the kiss deepened.

Max's eyes fluttered in a pleasant surprise. He grabbed the professor's robe firmly and let himself go. When Mathias parted their lips, he sighed in frustration.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

Mathias chuckled at his eagerness. Although he was amused, his eyes looked sad. Max knew exactly what was going through his head. At the same time that Mathias was enjoying their closeness, he was also feeling guilty about it.

"I just wanted to do this," he explained, taking off Max's glasses and placing them on his table. They stared at each other for a while. Max sighed with relief.

"You got me worried," he said. "I thought you'd freak out and expel me from your office."

"That's what I should do if I were a decent person. But even though I'm certainly going to hell for this, I don't care anymore. I want you."

Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Mathias buried a hand in Max's silky curly hair while the other hand rested a little above Max's buttocks and pulled him against his body.

Delighted with so many discoveries and new sensations, Max boldly decided to touch the professor as well. His hands first touched his face, then his chest, and finally a little bellow his navel. Mathias broke their kiss and stared at him.

"Are you sure you want this? We can just make out. We don't have to go any further."

"Are you serious? Of course I want this!"

Mathias bit his lower lip to prevent a chuckle. He loved Max's straightforwardness. It was unsettling at times but also endearing.

He knew he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but he didn't feel any regret when he took the boy to his chambers and stripped him. He stripped himself as well and they stood naked in front of each other.

"It's not too late yet, Max," Mathias said as he stared deeply into the boy's eyes. "You can still walk out of here if you feel like it. Once I start touching you, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself in time if you ask me to."

Max smiled in a teasing way. "The only thing I'll be asking you is for more."

Mathias closed the distance between them and stroked his face softly before capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"Mat," Max whispered in bliss.

As he heard the nickname being spoken in such a sensual voice, Mathias lost the little self-control he had and surrendered to the moment.

TBC…

A/N: To begin with, thank you for reviewing!! The site didn't send me reviews for a while, so I thought nobody was reading the story anymore! But then the reviews started coming this week. phew XD Also, a big thanks to my betas Kuri and Cuthrin!!!

I wrote an extended version for this chapter, so it has a NC-17 part. I'll be uploading it here this week, and then I'll be deleting it after five days. Hope you have enjoyed the small piece with Mathias and Max. They will appear again, but for now I'll be focusing more on Harry and Draco. Hmm. Actually, the next chapter is about Lucius and James. Then I'll be back to Harry and Draco. XD Cheerios!

Teaser:

"_Eugene?" he frowned. "As in Eugene, your ex-boyfriend from France?" _

_He almost shoved the letter in Lucius' face. The blond took it and smiled at him._

"_Yes, it's from Eugene," he explained calmly. _

_James fumed and crossed his arms. "Why did he write to you?"_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Ch33 **

Although a part of James liked to see Max so happy, another part of him was terribly jealous. Lucius had already got mad at him for it, but his boyfriend didn't understand a thing about his relationship with his best friend. James wasn't jealous because he had romantic feelings for Max. He was jealous because Max had always been available to talk to him when he needed, and now he wasn't anymore.

All Max did was sneaking under his Invisibility cloak every night to see Mathias. It was true that James had supported Max at first, but now he wasn't so sure that he had done the right thing.

Lucius was right about something, though. James had no right to meddle in Max's relationship, considering that his own relationship with Lucius had been as complicated as Max's at the beginning.

But their relationship wasn't such a secret anymore. Harry already knew about it, and he was sticking to his promise of not interfering in his son's love life. And ever since the twins had created those meetings for gay students on the third floor, it wasn't such a big deal to come out. They hadn't done that yet, but a lot of people already recognised Lucius and James as a couple. Nobody seemed to care except Lucius' fan-club, and even some of them seemed to be cheering on them.

Max's case was different. Max was dating a _teacher_. If McGonagall or any other adult found out about them, they would be in deep trouble. Mathias would most certainly lose his job. And James didn't even like to think about what Ron would do to his son. His Uncle seemed a lot more irrational than Harry when it came to homosexuality. Besides, James knew now that Harry had only thrown a fit because he and Draco had already been together in the past. Ron was the legitimate heterosexual bigot. James didn't think that he would be head over heels at all if he found out that Max was dating Mathias.

Since talking to Lucius about it was out of question since they only fought about the matter, he considered speaking to Harry. But even though his relationship with his father had improved a lot ever since Christmas, he wasn't sure that Harry was ready for something like that. He would probably freak out and tell Ron.

Even if James was very concerned for his cousin's welfare, he couldn't let it ruin his relationship with Lucius. He had gone a little overboard in their last conversation about Max. He thought Lucius was being insensitive and stupid, but James wasn't behaving any better than him.

He needed to apologise for yelling at Lucius, which was why he had the Marauders' Map in his hands. He located Lucius outside the school, close to Hagrid's cabin, and he headed there quickly.

He was slowed down by Edward Mathews, a seventh year of Ravenclaw, who had been ogling him ever since he had seen James in one of the twins' meetings. Edward was handsome and sexy, and James felt a little uneasy every time the boy looked at him.

"Hi," said Edward with a charming smile.

"Hi," James answered, gulping.

They only stared at each other for a few seconds. James began to feel uncomfortable.

"I have to go…" he said, making a gesture with his hands for Edward to let him pass.

"Oh. Too bad. I'd really like to talk to you," Edward said a little disappointed. He took a small envelope from his pocket and fiddled with it for a while. "I think you're really cute. I know you're with Lucius Malfoy, but… if you two ever split up… would you consider going out with me?"

James opened his eyes wide. He felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest.

"I… well…"

"Just in case things don't work out with Malfoy," Edward said. "I like you a lot. This is for you." He handed the envelope to James and smiled. "I'd like you to read it. But I don't expect an answer."

"Edward…" James muttered. "I… the one I like is…"

"I know. But it doesn't hurt to try, right?" he blinked at James and stroked his face tenderly. "Just keep this with you. Who knows what the future holds?" He let go of James and waved at him before going away.

James stood still for a long time with the letter in his hands, until he finally put it in one of the pockets of his cloak and began walking again. Although what had just happened scared him a little, it also made him happy. It was very flattering to be the object of Edward Mathews' affections. After all, he was the most handsome boy in Ravenclaw. Not that James would ever consider going out with him. He loved Lucius very much. But the Ravenclaw boy had his charms.

When he met Lucius, he was still smiling, but his boyfriend didn't notice. Lucius was busy reading a letter.

"Hey," said James to call his attention.

Lucius glanced at him suspiciously. "Are you here to yell at me again?"

James made a face. "No. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry." James sat next to him and stared at the lake. "But I'm also here to tell you that you have no reason to be jealous of my friendship with Max. I'm only worried about him. You know his situation is complicated."

Lucius sighed. "I know. But James… He's the one who's decided to go for it. We can't do anything about it. "

"Yeah. Even so, I can't help worrying, Luc."

James looked at Lucius, who took his hand and stroked it. "Max is a lot smarter than any of us, which means that he might not be discovered at all. But let's supposed that the worst scenario possible happens… Then we'll be there for him. He knows he's not alone, which is why he's decided to risk everything to live his crazy love story. You know what it's like to be in love, don't you? We knew all along that your father would be angry if he found out about us. He actually got mental. We thought it was over between us. But things worked out in the end."

"After a lot of tears…"

"But we're together," Lucius said with his usual optimism. "And dad and Harry are probably trying to re-heat their relationship, too."

James raised a brow. "You don't really know that."

Lucius smiled cutely. "Of course I do. When was I ever wrong?"

James had to admit that when it came to relationships, Lucius was usually right. It was difficult for James to think about his father as a sexual being, though. Draco was indeed gorgeous, so he wouldn't be at all surprised to know that he and Harry were dating. It was amazing how much he and Harry had changed during such a short amount of time. He smiled.

"Ok. Maybe they'll work things out between them. But Luc… Uncle Ron is a lot crazier than my father."

Lucius frowned. "Your father was cruel and vicious when he first discovered about us."

"Yeah, so can you imagine what Uncle Ron would do to Max?"

"What about his mother?"

"Oh." James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Max talks to Aunt Hermione pretty much about everything. She's really cool. I think she would be shocked at first, but then she would support him."

"See? It's a tie. She'll balance her husband's reaction to the news."

"Maybe…"

Lucius squeezed James' hand. He was beginning to feel irritated again. "James, just let go! Max knows his situation is risky."

James sighed, upset. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll just have to cope with the fact that I lost my best friend to Mathias. I know it's pathetic, but I miss talking to Max every night when we go to bed."

Lucius thinned his lips at the thought of Max and James in bed together. No matter how innocent James' remark had been, Lucius' jealousy got the best of him.

"You can still talk to me," Lucius said, almost pouting. He made a face at his pathetic behaviour. Luckily for him, James didn't notice.

"He's coming to our dorm almost at the break of dawn! I only did that twice!" James complained.

"If you want to beat him, I can help you. You could spend the entire night with me in one of the Astronomy Tower's rooms," Lucius suggested. "And then you could brag about it to him at breakfast. You don't even have to go back to your dorm; just appear at the Great Hall all dishevelled and sexy!"

James chuckled. "Sure. I guess we could try that."

James touched the tip of his nose with Lucius', and then leaned forward for a kiss. The blond boy dropped the letter he was holding to cup James' face. Their lips met in a sweet but intense kiss. When Lucius lay him down, James' hand came in touch with the letter. He broke the kiss to hand it to Lucius, but when he saw the signature at the bottom of the page, he froze.

"_Eugene_?" he frowned. "As in Eugene, your ex-boyfriend from France?"

He almost shoved the letter in Lucius' face. The blond took it and smiled at him.

"Yes, it's from Eugene," he explained calmly.

James fumed and crossed his arms. "Why did he write to you?"

"We're still friends. He writes to me every now and then."

"So this isn't the first time he writes to you while we're dating?" James felt himself getting more and more jealous.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me? What did he write about?" James asked suspiciously.

Lucius sat and stared at James with an amused face. "He speaks mostly about what's been going on in his life."

"That's it? And why didn't you tell me?" James insisted.

Lucius shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I didn't think you'd mind. He's just a friend. Like you and Max are."

James didn't like that at all. He sat, too, and took the letter from Lucius' hand under the boy's protest.

"James, I think it's cute that you're jealous, but don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Lucius asked, a little upset that James was reading the letter. "I got over him a long time ago! You know that."

"But the question is: did _he_ get over you? By the look of things," said James as he skimmed the letter with a grimace, "he seems far from that! He's inviting himself to spend summer with you in your house in Nantes!"

"Yes, but he doesn't have any ulterior motive for that!"

"Even I didn't invite myself to spend summer in your house! And I'm your boyfriend! By the way, when are you going to invite me? Or are you planning to spend some quality time with your French friend while I spend the whole summer in my house?" James didn't allow Lucius time to say anything as he went on angrily, "My dad is in Nantes, too. Maybe I can go there to spend some time with him."

"Considering that there's a long way to go until summer vacation, I didn't think we should plan what to do right now. I didn't even know that you'd like to go to Nantes! And for the record, I don't think your father will stay in Nantes for so long, James," Lucius said, having fun with James' jealousy.

"Maybe not! But I can ask him to go there with me. Or perhaps I might go to Scotland to meet Edward!"

"Edward?" Lucius didn't find the conversation funny anymore. His eyes darkened. "Who's Edward?"

James sulked as he stared at the lake. "Nobody."

Lucius frowned. "Nobody? Then why would you… Wait. Are you talking about Edward Mathews? From Ravenclaw?"

James just shrugged.

"James… Do you want me to get pissed off?"

"No. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you don't want me anymore there are plenty of people who do."

"I know that." Lucius got very serious. "The fact is that I do want you. I love you. You know that. Stop being silly! Eugene means nothing to me! Don't mention Edward just to provoke me. You haven't seen me angry yet."

"Of course I have!"

"But not with you!"

"You've got a selective memory, Lucius. I remember very well how angry you were with me when I didn't tell you about the deal between your father and McGonagall," James pointed out.

"That was nothing! You haven't seen me _really_ angry! Why did you mention Edward out of the blue? I notice how he's been looking at you lately. I just didn't think _you_ had noticed it. And if you do know now that he's interested in you, it means that he's said something! What is it?"

James made an outraged face. "Did you just call me dense?"

"You are a little when it comes to those things!"

"For your information, I did notice! And you know what?" James pulled the letter from his cloak. "He wrote me a love letter. You never wrote me one!"

Lucius looked at the envelope in James' hand with loathing. He snatched it away from the redhead's hand and ripped the envelope to read its content. James tried to get it from him, but Lucius, being taller, didn't let him. When Lucius finished skimming the letter, he laughed.

"You call this a love letter?" he said with a sneer that resembled Draco's very well. "It's ridiculous!"

James couldn't tell. He hadn't read it yet. Still, he sulked.

"What do you know? You never wrote any. Unless you've written one to Eugene," said James with suspicion.

"James, don't be ridiculous! Besides, love letters are for girls!"

"No, love letters are for romantic people who are in love!" James replied.

"Merlin, James! This whole arguing is very stupid! Are you telling me that just because Mathews wrote you a love letter he's better than me? Are you interested in him?" Lucius asked angrily.

"No!"

"Then why did you bring him up?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to… I don't know! And don't change the subject! What is Eugene to you?"

"What?" Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's my friend! And I wasn't changing the subject! It was you who suddenly threw Mathews into the conversation!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Because you refused to talk about Eugene!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

They were shouting and acting like mad people, but now that they had started, they couldn't stop.

"Are you going to see Eugene in summer?" James asked with his arms crossed.

"What if I do? He's my friend! You talk about Max all the time and I don't complain!"

"Yeah, right! That's why he's been in all our fights lately. Because you don't care!"

It was the first time that James saw Lucius' face getting extremely red.

"I never asked you to choose between me and Max! I knew this would be childish!" Lucius pointed out.

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and your precious Edward! I'm just saying…"

"If I got mad at you for spending the summer vacation with Max, you'd be all over me!" Lucius shouted.

"I know Max since we were born! And he's my cousin! Can you say the same thing about Eugene? Besides, if he was such a great friend of yours, why didn't you tell me before? He didn't even fight for your relationship when you were expelled from Beauxbatons!"

"He was too scared!"

"What's that mean? That you still like him?"

They were both panting from anger. They knew they were being silly, but neither of them wanted to back out. They had never got into a real fight. Lucius always did what he could to please James. Since they were spending too much time together, they were also getting on each other's nerves. Lucius couldn't stand the fact that James was jealous of Eugene. James, on the other hand, couldn't stand the fact that Lucius was being obtuse about his friendship with Max.

"You know Eugene has nothing to do with this," said Lucius. "And neither is that dull-witted Mathews! You need to figure out once and for all what you really feel for Max!"

"What? Max is my best friend! How many times will I have to tell you that?"

"And Eugene is my friend, too."

"It's different! Eugene is your ex-boyfriend!"

"So what? That doesn't mean we can't be good friends!"

"He's obviously in love with you, Lucius!" James accused.

"And maybe you're in love with Max. Maybe you only used me…"

James opened his eyes wide. "_You_ are being stupid!"

"Am I?" Lucius was too angry to care for what he was saying. "Maybe we should take a break from each other."

James' chin trembled slightly. "How dare you tell me that Eugene is only your friend after telling me this?"

"You know Eugene has got nothing to do with this, James."

"And neither has Max. Maybe you're tired of me. Maybe we should break up…"

Lucius widened his eyes for a moment, but he didn't say anything. His words were stuck in his throat. If James was so fast to discard him, then they should go separate ways. In spite of everything, he was still a Malfoy. His pride sometimes got the best of him. Although he wanted to laugh at the whole thing, shake James until he regained his senses, he couldn't. He was also part of that mess. He was also being stupid.

Somehow, he wasn't able to say anything other than, "Ok. If you want to, go to Edward Mathews and ask him to write more of his stupid love letters… After all, it seems like everything we've done together doesn't mean anything to you!"

Lucius turned his back and strode to the castle without looking back. James just stood there, too shocked to react. It was only when he met the twins at the Common Room that he broke down. Vanessa and Vivian looked at each other before running to hug him.

"There, there," Vanessa patted James' back fondly.

"We're going to kill him for you, don't worry," said Vivian, already anticipating that James' reason for crying was Lucius.

"It isn't his fault. I'm so stupid…" sobbed James. "Why did I have to make such a pathetic scene out of jealousy? I know Lucius doesn't like Eugene. But why didn't he say anything? Besides, why is he making such a big deal about me and Max? He knows I love Max as a brother!"

Vanessa sighed. "So this is all because of Max?"

"How silly," said Vivian, shaking her head in disbelief. "No matter how many times we tried to set you and Max up, it never worked!"

James glanced at Vivian in shock, but his attention turned to Vanessa when she asked, "And who's Eugene?"

"Lucius' ex-boyfriend…" James explained.

"Oh." Vanessa and Vivian made a face. "I see."

"Exes are like that, James. They are like Peeves, you know? They love to scare us, but they are nothing but harmless poltergeists," said Vanessa. "Just throw them a jinx and they'll leave you alone."

James frowned at the metaphor.

"Or send him something nasty through owl-post!" exclaimed Vivian, already thinking of something.

Although James was tempted, he would never do something like that.

He sighed. "I wanted to be more mature about this. I thought I was. Lucius must hate me now… He broke up with me."

"Nooo! He didn't!" the twins exclaimed at once. "Chill out, dear cousin. Relationships are like that. I fight with my boyfriend all the time!" said Vanessa.

"You have a boyfriend?" James asked, stunned.

Vanessa made a face. "Of course I do! Kyle, the gorgeous Seventh year from Slytherin. Oh, yes, dear cousin. You're not the only one attracted to a Slytherin! Anyway, Kyle and I have broken up four times this year!"

"They're trying to set a record," Vivian pointed out. "But she won't win against me and Scott. We've broken up five times already."

James looked at them and smiled. Even though they were a little twisted, Vivian and Vanessa always knew what to do to cheer him up. They didn't seem to worry about anything. Everything became a funny game for them. James wished he were a little like that sometimes. But he knew he never would be. He was too uptight.

"You'll get back together in no time," assured Vanessa, ruffling James' hair. "You'll see."

James hoped so. But by the look of things, he didn't think it would be easy. They were both hurting. Besides, he had the feeling that Lucius was getting tired of him. He started to remember the good times he and Lucius had spent together since the first day they'd met, and his eyes filled with tears again. Lucius was too good for him. James was a mess in many different ways. He didn't deserve Lucius' love. Of course his boyfriend would prefer Eugene. The French boy seemed a lot more cheerful and carefree than James.

"Oh, James! Don't cry!" cried out Vanessa, hugging him tightly. "I can't bear to see you like this. Vivian, do something!"

Vivian caught her wand and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady so she could exit the room.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to put some sense into your boyfriend's head!" she said determinedly.

The portrait opened and Max got in. He saw Vivian's murderous expression, and then his eyes switched to Vanessa, who was almost suffocating James with her famous 'bear hug'.

"What's going on? Where do you think you're going with your wand?" Max asked reprovingly as he stared at Vivian.

The girl snorted. "I'm going to teach Lucius a lesson."

"No, you won't," Max said firmly.

Amazingly, his tone did the trick. Vivian put her wand down and sighed. Max seemed to be a lot more bossy ever since he had started dating Mathias. His attitude didn't go unnoticed by the twins, which was expected. But strangely, they were acting quite docile to every order that came from Max' mouth. James found it intriguing. He didn't know that they had discovered Max's secret about not accepting the Prefect's position thanks to them. They felt guilty, which was quite shocking for both of them. They cared for their cousin, so they would do everything they could to please him.

"James and Lucius have broken up," Vivian informed.

Max looked at James, who looked back at him with teary eyes. The redhead ran to his best friend and hugged him tightly. Max smiled as he stroked James' hair.

"Hey, aren't you behaving like a Drama Queen?" Max joked.

James made a face. "Yes, I am." James put a little distance between them and looked into Max's eyes. "Can we talk? I really need you. But if you're going to see… you know who… I understand."

"Oh, cut it out. We know about Mathias!" Vanessa said, rolling her eyes. Luckily for them, no one was in the Common Room when they put on such a show.

Max licked his lips and hid a smile. It was impossible to hide anything from them. He turned to James and said, "I was planning to stay here and finish my homework actually. So if you need me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Max."

"Aww! We must write a James/Max ficlet, Vanessa!" exclaimed Vivian. Vanessa went ahead of her as she took a quill from her bag and began to write something on a piece of paper.

"Oh, but who will be the uke()?" asked Vivian leaning on her sister's shoulder.

"Interesting question as both of them look like ukes…" answered Vanessa as she chewed the tip of the sugarquill.

Max just rolled his eyes.

"What's a _uke_?" asked James innocently.

Max caught his hand and said, "Never mind. Leave these silly girls with their silly fantasies. We've got more important things to talk about, right?" he winked at James, and the redhead was happy to have his best friend back.

_TBC… _

_A/N: I didn't post the missing scene with Max and Mathias here after all. So if you want it, leave me your e-mail. Don't write it inside your review. Write your e-mail in the appropriate place, because the site doesn't allow e-mails in the review. Having said that, thank you all for your patience with me. I know I've been slacking off lately… I already have a couple of chapters done, but I haven't finished the story yet… You see, I'm working on another project, as well as taking care of my real life – and job. I have an original fic!!! It's turning out good, I think. But I haven't posted it yet. I want to wait until I have more chapters done. _

_And that's it. Please, review!! I don't deserve it… but make me happy. Next chapter is all about Harry and Draco! Wheee! _

_Kuri__, thank you for beta-ing this chapter for me! _

_TEASER: _

_Harry felt more relieved to hear that, and he smiled softly. "So now I'm Harry again." _

_Draco__ tried to hide a smile unsuccessfully. "If you keep behaving like a decent and sweet human being, then yes, I'll keep calling you Harry." _

_Harry took advantage of the fact that Draco had let his guards down to enlace him by his waist and pull him to his body. Their sudden contact was electrifying. _


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 01. 

A/N: Just a sweet little chapter.

**Ch34**

Almost two weeks had gone by ever since Harry had arrived in Nantes, and so far he and Draco hadn't made any progress. There were no kisses under the moonlight that Harry had hoped before, or long walks on Draco's beautiful property either.

He barely saw Draco most of the time. The blond rarely spent his days at home, and Harry had the impression that he was doing it on purpose. He was testing Harry's patience, and even though Harry was quite angry with the whole situation, he was doing his best not to show it. He was always polite and charming when he met Draco for breakfast or supper. On those rare occasions, the blond just sneered at him as if he knew something Harry didn't. When Harry did try to talk to him about their relationship, Draco changed the subject to trivial matters. Then he excused himself and went to his chambers in the east wing, leaving Harry all alone at the table.

It was driving Harry insane. He knew it would be difficult from the beginning, but at some point they would have to start working on their issues.

That was why Harry was determined not to be intimidated by Draco's coolness that day. He would corner him at breakfast, and they would talk like adults. No more days spent on the computer and at the fireplace solving problems at work. All Harry wanted was a proper date, and he would have it. He would use a spell if he had to, but he and Draco would spend at least one day together.

He met Draco having breakfast in the solarium. The blond was wearing jeans and a green and grey long-sleeved t-shirt with the printed image of two Quidditch players going for the Snitch. As usual, he looked stunning. He was reading a letter with a preoccupied frown on his face, and Harry wondered what that was about.

When Draco saw Harry standing at the doorway, he left the letter aside for a moment.

"Good morning, sunshine (1)," Draco greeted him with a sneer, making Harry clench his fists at the mocking tone.

Harry counted to ten, then sat in front of Draco and began to pour himself some coffee.

"Good morning," he said, trying to sound cool. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco stared at him thoughtfully. "Why?"

"You seemed worried just a second ago," said Harry, taking a sip of his coffee. "Bad news?"

Draco sighed, and he fumbled the letter in his hand as if wondering if it were wise to share its contents with Harry.

"Lucius and James broke up," he informed him bluntly.

Harry almost spilled the coffee on the table. "What? What did your son do?" he asked darkly.

Draco made a face. "Why does it have to be Lucius' fault? For your information, your son started the whole thing."

Harry crossed his arms and a murderous thought crossed his mind. If Lucius had dared to hurt his son, Harry would crush him. But he wouldn't jump ahead with his conclusions. He was trying to change, and that meant that he had to tame that side of him that was always on the edge of throwing a tantrum.

"What happened?" he asked.

Draco was impressed by Harry's self-control. He leaned against his chair and looked at Harry intensely. "They're jealous of each other. Lucius has an ex-boyfriend who has become his friend, and James doesn't like it. James has been mooning over his best friend, who seems to have forgotten about him ever since he found himself a… girlfriend. And Lucius is jealous of that."

"You mean _Maxwell_? I didn't know he was dating someone. Ron didn't tell me anything."

Draco cursed himself for almost revealing the boy's secret. Lucius had made him promise not to say a word to anyone about Max Weasley and his fling with the Professor. He knew very well that Ron would freak out if he found out that his son was gay and was dating someone older.

"Kids don't usually tell their parents _everything_. I know I never told my parents a lot of things."

Harry frowned. "Well, I wouldn't know since I didn't have my parents around and James makes sure to keep me in the dark about his life – which is something I can't really blame him for doing. But your family seems very different, Malfoy. Your son didn't waste time to tell you about his fight with James. And _you_ told your mother about us, which led to disaster!"

Draco bit his lower lip hard. He should have seen that one coming. Although he did deserve it for being insensitive in more ways than one, he also wanted to point at Harry and shout 'busted'; after all, Harry's harsh remark was proof enough that they still had a long way to go before forgiving each other.

Draco raised a brow and tapped his fingers on the table. "Your point is?"

"You know exactly what my point is," Harry said, trying as hard as he could not to lose his temper. Since the story was about James as well, he allowed himself to fret a little. After all, he didn't want James to suffer more than he already had. It also broke his heart to know that James hadn't bothered to tell him anything. That was another extra point for Draco, since Lucius had told him the whole story in his letter. "Besides, that's not really important now. I'm worried about James…" he said quietly.

Draco pitied him. Against his better judgement, he touched Harry's hand with his and squeezed it softly. "Look, I'm not worried about them. People break up all the time. I'm sure they'll make up in no time as well. They like each other a lot. You know that. It's a silly misunderstanding. Teenagers are silly like that. They tend to make a fuss about the smallest things just so they have something to worry about."

Harry felt a gush of heat take over his body as he felt Draco's hand on his.

"You were worried. I saw your face when you were reading the letter," Harry pointed out.

"All right, so I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a little worried. Lucius seems depressed, and that's something new. But to be honest I was more concerned about your reaction. After all, I knew you would blame this on Lucius. I know how fond of him you are," Draco said with a sneer.

Harry sighed. "Actually, I got to spend some time with your kid while you were away, and I confess that he's not that bad. He's extremely conceited at times, but that's in his blood, so it was expected."

Draco made a face at that.

"I'm worried about James, though. He gets easily upset. He has… anxiety problems."

Draco knew, and he felt like cuddling Harry. "I'm sure they'll be ok. I don't meddle with Lucius' affairs unless I have to or he asks me directly. It's better to let him learn how to deal with his problems alone."

"I'm not sure about that. They're still too young. What do they know about life? Besides, if it's clear that your son is hurting, will you not interfere?" Harry asked, troubled.

"No," Draco answered calmly. "Hurting is a part of life. You and I know that very well. If I keep interfering all the time, he'll never learn how to deal with it himself."

Harry got up from the chair and went to stand next to the window. Suddenly, everything around him was claustrophobic. He didn't agree with Draco, but Draco was a much better father than he was in many ways, so he decided to remain quiet. He was hurting as well. He knew better than to expect James to tell him about every little detail of his life. That episode only reminded him that he had miles to go before fixing things with James.

Harry's life was a mess in general, and that was very depressing.

"After all the trouble they put us through, they're breaking up?" Harry asked himself, sneering. "Talk about irony…"

"Looking on the bright side, they brought us together. You're here, aren't you? That's quite a miracle," Draco said softly.

Harry turned to stare at him at once, his heart thumping in his ears. "I thought you were annoyed by my presence here."

Draco smiled wryly. "I am. And you know why."

Draco stood up abruptly and went to stand next to Harry. He caught the raven-haired man's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come along, Potter. You were grounded long enough. I know you had fun playing with your computer while Ron kept nagging you to come back and save your company from total disaster, but it's time to play with me a little. You've behaved quite well these days, so now you deserve a treat."

Harry stopped walking suddenly, which made the blond distressed.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"First of all, how do you know that Ron has been nagging me? Secondly, should we just leave our kids be?" Harry asked. "That's all?"

"Answering your first question, I know everything you do here. That's why I have so many servants to take care of you 24/7. Secondly, yes, we should just leave our kids be. They're smarter than us anyway."

"And pretend that nothing has happened?" Harry went on with a disagreeable face. "Even though they made such a drama when I broke them apart, and acted as if they were so much in love that it made me sick… the whole "I'll never hurt your son" act was a lie? Even after everything, we should just let them be? And by the way, I don't like to be spied on!"

"Nobody does," Draco sneered. "But can you blame me?"

Harry crossed his arms, upset. "Yes, I can blame you. I have many faults, but that doesn't mean you have the right to spy on me. Although… It is kind of interesting. It shows me that you care for me."

Draco raised a brow. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Draco, I can't just do nothing about James and Lucius. Not after everything!" Harry said, ignoring Draco's last remark and going back to the main point of their conversation.

Draco sighed heavily.

"Alright. Say it. Say that you think I'm a heartless bastard and that we should go to Hogwarts at once and try to knock some sense into our kids' heads while they throw dagger-looks at us and wonder what the hell their old folks are doing there in the first place."

"Actually, who am I to say anything?" Harry pointed out, looking down. "You know I'm a lousy father. At least Lucius talks to you about his love life. James doesn't tell me anything."

Draco caught a hint of sadness in Harry's eyes, and once more he felt like bringing Harry closer to pamper him a little. Although Harry had made such a mess with his life, he deserved a second chance. Harry had never had anyone to guide him. He had always been alone. The few people he thought he could count on had either died or let him down. In a way, Draco had a good childhood. Lucius had only lost his mind after Voldemort's resurrection. Before that he had never been perfect, but Draco had good memories of them together. And Narcissa, in spite of everything, had always spoiled Draco a lot.

But Harry never really had anyone to lean on. He had always been afraid of losing his loved ones, and he had lost people important to him in the most hideous ways. Draco couldn't blame him for turning out the way he did.

"They're teenagers, Harry. Teenagers tend to be dramatic about everything and hate their parents all the time. But eventually they realise that they do need us. I'm sure James will tell you more about himself when he's ready," Draco said. "Besides, if this makes you feel better, Lucius still loves James. It's just a silly fight. They'll work things out on their own."

Harry felt more relieved to hear that, and he smiled softly. "So now I'm Harry again."

Draco tried to hide a smile unsuccessfully. "If you keep behaving like a decent and sweet human being, then yes, I'll keep calling you Harry."

Harry took advantage of the fact that Draco had let his guards down to enlace him by his waist and pull him to his body. Their sudden contact was electrifying.

"Ok. I'll do as you say and I'll leave the boys to handle their own problems." Because Harry didn't think that James would appreciate him meddling in his personal life. "Now where's my treat?" Harry asked against Draco's lips.

"Right in front of you," Draco answered almost in a whisper. He cursed Harry in his thoughts and wondered how exactly he had managed to have Harry in his house for almost two weeks while resisting the urge to ravish him.

Harry smiled from ear to ear. "Interesting."

He leaned forward to kiss Draco, but the blond put a finger on his lips frustrating his expectations.

"You get to spend the day with me, and that's it. No touching is allowed," Draco said, smirking.

Harry snorted as Draco got away from his arms skilfully. "You're having so much fun provoking me, aren't you?"

Draco smiled sexily. "Of course. I warned you that I wouldn't make things easy for you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." No matter how angry it made him, Harry had to admit that the game was a lot more interesting that way. Trying to put his troubles aside, he asked, "So where are we going?"

"To one of my favourite places on earth," Draco said with his eyes shining brightly. "I think you'll enjoy yourself. Do you like soccer?"

Harry nodded. "I do. But I suck at it. I'm only good at Quidditch."

"Great! Then I'll enjoy myself for sure," Draco said playfully, taking Harry's hand again and dragging him outside where a BMW was waiting for them.

"Are we going to play soccer?" Harry asked after he got into the car.

"Yes," answered Draco, starting the car.

When Draco's hand was on the gear, Harry touched it slightly, making the blond tremble a little.

"Are we playing in opposing teams?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. Harry smiled at him in a way that made him want to drag him to his bedroom and shag him.

"Great. So if my team wins, you'll have to let me kiss you," Harry stated.

Draco laughed. "Alright, Potter. But just so you know… I was never better than you at Quidditch, but I'm very good at soccer."

"We'll see."

They smiled at each other, anticipating what was to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and Harry was dumbfounded by everything he had learned about Draco. He was in a nice and cosy house a half an hour away from Draco's, and he was surrounded by a dozen children all smiling and teasing Draco as if he was their older brother.

The blond was a lot more than that. He was their saviour. Many years ago, Draco had started a foundation to take care of orphan children in Nantes. His foundation had grown bigger, and today he helped children in three different parts of Africa, plus another orphanage in Scotland.

He needed a lot of money for that, which was why he sometimes sold out anything of value from his assets. Selling stuff that had been in his family for generations was also a way to expiate his sins.

The Malfoys were still wealthy, but their fortune had been decreasing drastically over the years. A proportion of the money was used to maintain Draco's and Narcissa's rich lifestyle, while the rest was divided between paying off the family's debts with the Ministry, as well as helping out Draco's foundation.

As they took a walk around the orphanage, Draco confessed that he would miss his fancy cars if he lost everything, but he wouldn't mind having to live a simpler life. He had learned a lot during his staying in Africa the first time he had been there many years ago. He also knew that Lucius wouldn't suffer so much in case their fortune was gone.

It was Narcissa that troubled him. At this point of their conversation, Draco paused; staring at Harry's stunned face.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised that you've told me all this," Harry said, touched.

Draco shrugged. "I thought your detective had handed you a full report about my life. Besides, I've got nothing to hide. Don't you want to get to know me better? This is me. I'm vain and selfish, but I can be good from time to time."

Harry smiled. "I don't think you're selfish anymore. Your work is amazing. It's obvious that the children love you. I'm impressed. You've done a great job. You're still vain, though."

Draco made a face. "How can a person not be vain with a face like mine?"

Harry laughed. "Indeed."

They stopped by a big gnarled tree in the big backyard, and Harry leaned on it as he stared at the sky.

"So tell me, how much money do you owe the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Ok. So I do have something to hide," Draco said, leaning close to Harry. The raven-haired man looked at him with a serious face, making Draco sigh. "This is too personal, Harry. And this has got nothing to do with you."

"If you ever need a loan…"

Draco opened his eyes wide. "Are you serious? Do you really think I would accept money from you?"

"It's only a loan."

"And what's the different between owing money to the Ministry and owing money to you? To be honest, I prefer to owe money to them. And besides, I've got a job now. Griffin will make me rich, won't it?" Draco asked with a charming wink. "Then I'll be able to…" he stopped talking abruptly, as if something had just occurred to him.

Harry frowned curiously. "What? You'll be able to what?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Harry knew there was still something Draco wasn't telling him, but he decided not to push it. After all, Draco had told him enough about himself for a day.

"What about your mother? You said you were worried about her," said Harry.

Draco distanced himself from Harry with an expression that was difficult to decipher. The blond sat on the nearest bench and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Dear Narcissa… My mother is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She hasn't aged a bit," he said.

Harry came to sit next to him. "Well, that explains why you're gay."

Draco frowned at him, and Harry chuckled.

"You've got a mother-complex," Harry pointed out.

"So what? My mother was always good to me," Draco said a little defensively. "She's spoiled me endlessly."

"And that also explain a lot of other things about you," Harry stated.

Draco smiled wryly. "I suppose so. Anyway, she always supported me no matter what I did. My father wasn't so lenient. But to my mother, I was flawless. She even tried to betray the Dark Lord to save me. I was her pride and joy... When I told her about you, though, everything changed. It was big blow for her. I only told her because I thought she would be by my side. I knew she would be shocked, but I didn't expect her…"

"… to tell your father so he could ruin my life?" Harry finished for him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Draco looked at him with such a sad expression that Harry didn't resist the urge to pull him into a tight hug. Although it was still hard and painful to face what had happened to Ginny, Harry believed now that Draco wasn't responsible for it.

"I don't blame you anymore," Harry muttered.

"I know. But I still blame myself in a way," Draco said, leaning his head against Harry's chest and allowing himself to be close to him for a little longer. There was nothing in the world that could be compared to Harry's warmth.

"And I still blame myself."

Draco smiled feebly. "What a pair, huh?"

"Indeed."

"To sum it up, my relationship with my mother was never the same after that. But she's my mother, and I'm her only son, so we created a weird system to deal with each other. I couldn't just abandon her after my father went to jail. No matter what horrible things she said to me… I couldn't just leave her. Besides…"

"Besides?"

Draco sighed. "Nothing. Never mind. I told you a lot about myself today. I think it's enough." Draco gently pulled away from Harry's embrace and missed his warmth immediately. "We should go now. We've got a game to attend to."

Harry took his hand again and squeezed it. "Draco?"

His eyes met Harry's and found only understanding and tenderness there. Draco blinked a few times in order to escape from the spell of those beautiful green orbs.

"What?" he asked Harry.

Harry pulled him towards him again, and touched his forehead to his. Then he stroked Draco's face softly.

"Thanks for telling me all this."

Draco didn't say anything. His usual ironic remark got stuck in his throat.

"You do realise that by doing this, you've given me hope to make this relationship work. I want you now more than ever," Harry stated.

Their lips almost touched. Draco wanted to tell him that he was also ready to surrender, but he still wanted some time to think. He put some distance between them before he could melt in Harry's arms for good.

"I want you, too, Harry. But… I'm not sure yet."

"That's ok. I don't mind waiting. It will only make it more worthy in the end," Harry stated with a certainty that made Draco smile.

Half an hour later, they were happily flushed and excited as they played soccer with the children. Draco proved himself to be an excellent player, while Harry was berated by eight-year-old Beau for sucking at it. On the other hand, Fabienne, a beautiful fourteen-year-old blond girl, kept encouraging Harry during the whole game. Although Draco was amused by the way she kept staring at Harry with interest, he also felt a little upset.

"Should I remind you that she's only fourteen?" Draco provoked him as they met on the field. He felt ridiculous for being jealous of a teenage girl, but he couldn't help it.

Harry smiled mischievously. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Draco, passing the ball between Harry's legs and sneering at him.

Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards his body. They fell to the ground, Draco on top of him. They stared at each other intensely and the attraction they felt between themselves became evident.

"We're in the middle of a game, and there're children around us," Draco reminded him with a smile. He pulled away from Harry and helped him get up.

"It's pretty obvious that my team is not going to win," Harry muttered close to Draco's ear. "So if I make a goal, I'll kiss you."

Draco didn't say anything, but he liked the challenge he saw in Harry's eyes. He actually caught himself cheering for Harry, but unfortunately, the ex-Gryffindor was really bad at it. The game came to an end, and Harry didn't make a single goal. Draco was a little disappointed, but not as much as Harry.

Beau stuck his tongue out at Harry for ruining the game for him, and Draco laughed.

"He's charming," Harry said with a sneer. "Just like you were at his age, I suppose."

Draco smiled amusedly. "He has a point, you know? You suck."

"I told you I did," Harry said, making a face. "At least I'm better than you at Quidditch, which by the way is a much better sport."

"I don't think so."

Harry pretended to be outraged. "This coming from a _pure-blood_ who bragged about his Quidditch skills all the time!"

Draco just shrugged. The kids went away to take a shower and get ready for dinner, and Draco and Harry were left behind. They sat on the grass side by side and watched stars sprinkling the sky.

"Thanks, Harry," said Draco after a few minutes of total silence.

Harry looked at him. "What for?"

Draco swallowed hard. "For coming here. I confess I didn't think you were serious."

"But I am."

Draco nodded. "I can see that. It's just that… So many things happened to us… I'm still…"

Harry took Draco's hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I know. Like I said before, I don't mind waiting for you."

Draco's heart beat faster. "Don't be cute, Harry. It makes it so difficult to…"

"… resist me?" Harry hinted, closing the space between them.

Draco smiled. "What do you think you're doing? You haven't made a single goal. You don't deserve a kiss," he said against Harry's lips.

Harry brushed his mouth against his and said, "You said I deserved a treat. This is my treat for being a good boy."

Draco laughed. He was delighted by how much Harry had changed. The raven-haired man seemed more open-minded and relaxed. The man in front of him was very different from the stiff and biased Harry Potter from a couple of weeks ago. It really made it difficult for Draco to resist Harry now that he was openly trying to seduce him.

And after a while, he wondered exactly why he was still playing hard-to-get when he could have everything he had always wanted.

_'But you're trying to protect your heart from another heartbreak. You don't know yet if this Harry is for real. He might be just a product of your imagination,'_ he thought. _'You must resist. At least for now…' _

"What are you, a dog?" Draco mocked.

"I'll show you the dog," Harry said with an intense stare, laying Draco on the grass and climbing on top of him.

"There might be children watching us," Draco pointed out.

"If you really don't want this, then push me away," Harry muttered, his breath caressing Draco's mouth gently.

The blond smiled and entwined his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him closer.

"That's a big problem… I don't want to push you away," he confessed. "I think you do deserve a treat, but only a small one."

Harry smiled, and just a second after that their lips met in a sweet but intense kiss.

Harry's heart rejoiced as Draco surrendered in his arms. The waiting had paid off at last.

_TBC… _

(1) Quote from QAF! XD

_A/N: Cuddles to Cuthrin and Kuri, my betas. Thank you all for reviewing. I confess I'm kind of sad that almost no one made any comments about the missing scene between Max and Mathias. Awww! I wonder if it was too shocking… Or just a bad chapter… Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this one. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Sweet till the end! So please, leave a review! _

TEASER:

Draco licked his lips and smiled. "Really? Aren't you overconfident?"

"I trust my power of persuasion," Harry stated.

"And exactly what do you intend to do to convince me to end the night here?" Draco asked.

Harry gulped, and then he took a deep breath, because what he had to say would demand a lot from him.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Not mine. But you already know that.

**Ch35**

It seemed to Harry that Draco was trying to test his patience in every possible way. A few days before Draco had allowed him to take a glimpse at what they could have together, but that was all there was. One sweet and passionate kiss exchanged on the small football pitch near the main house of the orphanage wasn't nearly enough to put out the fire of Harry's burning libido. But Draco didn't seem to mind at all. He kept torturing Harry by keeping his distance from him but seducing him with lazy stares full of desire at the same time.

And all Harry could do was smile half-heartedly and count to ten not to lose his temper and ruin things.

There was also James to worry about. His son hadn't bothered to get in touch with him and tell him about his break-up with Lucius. He was dying to go to Hogwarts and clear up the situation, but he couldn't do that. James had no idea that he knew what was going on.

At least Ron had stopped bugging him with problems related to the company. Harry confessed that to be away from work for such a long time was really difficult for a workaholic like him. Plus, he was a control freak. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night with an anxiety that was hard to bear, thinking that he should go back to London because the office wouldn't work without him. This decision became a lot easier to be made when Draco ignored him. But no matter what, he had to endure it.

Harry stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed heavily. It was very strange not having anything to do. It was unnerving and frustrating. He was running out of ideas at how to win Draco back. He wouldn't give up, though. He was certain that he would be rewarded at the end.

He just wished his reward would come sometime soon. After all, he wasn't a patient man.

He heard a firm knock on his door and immediately got up from the bed to see who it was. When he opened it, he smiled brightly and his green eyes sparkled with hope as he saw Draco.

The blond chuckled before saying, "Why, Potter. You look like a cute dog on the brink of being taken for a walk. That's so sweet. You really are trying your best, aren't you? I'm flattered."

Harry leaned on the door-post, crossed his arms and made a face. A few days ago that type of comment would have pissed him off. However, his general mood had improved a lot. He was a man on a mission. And he was determined to succeed no matter what.

"Laugh all you want, Malfoy. It's your loss, though. Here I am, fired up and ready for action, but you keep shutting me out. This dog might look for his mate somewhere else. Aren't you afraid of that?" Harry teased.

"Such a horny dog," Draco replied humorously. "I'm not afraid though. I have you on a very good leash, which I never thought would be possible."

Harry raised a brow, slightly irritated that Draco had hit the nail on the head. "I'm as free as a bird, Malfoy. If you keep this game for too long I might get tired of waiting… I might fly away, you know?"

He wouldn't, but he couldn't let Draco feel too secure of himself and his power over him. He had some dignity left.

"Alright, I think I have enough of animal metaphors for a while," Draco said with a charming smile. "But really, Harry, if you feel like flying away, you're free to go at anytime. I would never let a guest in my house feeling miserable and unsatisfied."

"Then do what you're supposed to under the circumstances," Harry said, taking Draco by surprise when he pulled him to his body and almost touched their lips together. "Be a good host. Entertain me."

"I'm about to do just that," Draco answered in a whisper.

"Good, because I'm burning up," Harry said before capturing Draco's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Having Draco in his arms was pure bliss. Harry almost crushed the blond in a tight hug as his need to feel more of him got bigger and stronger. He led Draco to his bed and laid him there without ever breaking the kiss. His kiss got very demanding and needy. It was like he wanted to devour all of Draco.

"Harry…" said Draco under a weak protest. "This is not why…"

Harry sealed his mouth with another kiss, and his hands began to stroke Draco's body as his own body thrust against the blond. He couldn't stand the heat any longer. He had waited for too long. When his fingers started to unbutton Draco's jeans to caress him more intimately, the blond gripped Harry's wrist and stopped the kiss.

"Fuck… Harry, I didn't come here for this," Draco said panting.

Harry shut his eyes tightly for a moment, and when he reopened them, he was almost in pain.

"Don't deny me this moment. I'm already at my limit." Harry caught Draco's hand and put it on his hardness. "Do you feel this? I'm craving for you. Haven't I been patient enough? Haven't I done anything but to prove myself to you these days? What else do I have to do to make you mine?"

Draco licked his lips, distressed. "I've done nothing but prove myself to you ever since that horrible event… You never showed _me_ mercy. How many years did it take for you to forgive me, Harry? Do you really expect me to give myself to you now as if nothing happened? I'm still hurt!"

Harry let go of him and sat on the bed with his hands in his head. "Why can't we just move on?"

"Because it isn't that easy. Feelings don't work that way. _I_ don't work that way," Draco answered steadily. He sat next to Harry and made him look at him. "You said you'd do whatever it takes to win me over."

"I wasn't lying," Harry said with a sigh. "But it's really hard. I'm not used to this. I'm reckless and impatient. I'm used to having everything I want without much effort."

"You sound like a spoiled brat. I'm the spoiled rich kid here, remember?" Draco said with a sneer.

"Draco… You don't get it."

Draco raised a brow. "Of course I do."

"No, you don't! You have no idea how hard this is for me! I've suffered for so long! I struggled with myself over and over, only to realise that I was wrong about pretty much everything! I denied what was in my heart because I was afraid of my feelings. And when I finally figure that out, it's too late."

They looked at each other with sadness. Draco stroked Harry's hair tenderly and said, "It isn't too late."

"Then why won't you surrender?"

"You know why."

"I don't!"

"You do, Harry. Deep in your heart, you know exactly why. You had your epiphany. I'm still waiting for mine," Draco said. "You know I'm afraid. I have no guarantee that you won't change your mind."

"I'm _here_, Draco. I've practically abandoned my work to be here. What more do you want?" Harry asked almost in despair.

"Time. That's what I want," he answered. "I still need some time."

"I love you," Harry stated.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. This time he was the one in pain.

"And I love you. But love is not enough…"

"Stop saying that! You know it isn't true!" Harry exclaimed. "Love is the only thing that matters, and I've learned that the hard way."

Draco stood up and crossed his arms as he stared at Harry. "If you love me so much like you say you do, then respect my pace."

"I do respect your pace!" Harry replied, to which Draco just frowned. "All right. I'm a jerk. I confess. But considering my personality, I have been patient enough! You want to punish me, don't you? That's what this act is all about. This is revenge. You never intended to be with me in the first place. You just want to torture me."

"Stop being silly, Harry! You came here on your own free will! I didn't call you here!" Draco said, angry not only with Harry but also with himself. Deep down Harry was right. Draco wanted revenge. But he also wanted Harry.

"You should have told me sooner that I'm not wanted here! But now that I've finally realised this, I'm going home," Harry said in a rampant.

He stood up furiously and walked to the closet so he could get his trunk. Draco stopped him by holding his arm and pulling him towards him so they could be face to face.

"You're not going anywhere! Bugger, Potter! Sit!" he ordered.

Harry was taken aback for a moment. They stared at each other for a while, wondering how the situation had gotten so bad. Harry had promised himself not to force Draco to be with him. He had promised himself not to lose his temper. He had no right to demand things from Draco. He sat on the bed, upset with his difficult temper.

"I came here to invite you to have dinner with me in one of the best restaurants in Nantes," Draco began, upset. "I want what you've promised me. I want all the silly things I thought I'd gotten over. I want romance. I want a proper date! If we're going to do this, then we're doing this my way! Isn't this the normal standard to win someone's affection and love? First dinner, then a nice conversation by the moonlight, then a sweet kiss… and eventually sex. You say you want me, but you don't do anything but act like a horny dog! And the sad thing is I do like this part of you! It's flattering to know that you desire me so much that you can't take it anymore! To be honest, I want you the same way! But I also want more! Otherwise, how is this any different from my previous proposal? You were the one who proposed this arrangement in the first place!"

After Draco's own rampant, they kept staring at each other. Draco was puffing while Harry was simply out of words.

"I'm…" Harry began carefully, as if searching for the right words to say. In the end, he decided to counter-attack, because that was just his style. "Well, how was I supposed to know that? You're the sort of person who looks cool and doesn't bother yourself with things like a "proper date"! I didn't know you wanted me to take you out to dinner so we could have sex later!"

"I didn't say we'd have sex later!" Draco replied, outraged.

"You did too!"

"Did not! I said _eventually_!"

"And how's that any different?"

Draco just shrugged. They were behaving like a couple of stupid teenagers. When he realised that, his irritation eased-up a little bit. Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion as he, because they made faces at the whole situation at the same time, and eventually they smiled at each other.

"You drive me nuts," Harry pointed out.

"So do you, Potter," Draco replied, this time teasingly.

Harry pulled Draco towards him gently. The blond didn't put on a fight. He let Harry stroke his hands tenderly and seductively until he was almost purring.

"All right, we'll have dinner. Then we'll talk by the moonlight…" Harry started in a whisper.

"I think it's going to rain," Draco said.

Harry made a face but decided to ignore Draco's silly provocation. "Let it rain. It will be amazingly sexy to kiss you that way. And then… we're coming back to my room. We'll end this night together on this bed."

Draco licked his lips and smiled. "Really? Aren't you overconfident?"

"I trust my powers of persuasion," Harry stated.

"And exactly what do you intend to do to convince me to end the night here?" Draco asked.

Harry gulped, and then he took a deep breath, because what he had to say would demand a lot from him.

"I intend to give myself to you just like you've always wanted," he said hoarsely.

Draco held his breath for a moment, and his eyes sparkled in anticipation and desire. He smiled naughtily before saying huskily, "Then we have a date, _mon amour_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it. Max had had it with James and Lucius. He couldn't stand to see both of them looking so miserable when they were apart from each other, and acting like two strangers when they happened to meet in class or for meals.

Their break-up was subject of endless gossip throughout Hogwarts. Lucius' fan club was divided. A group of girls thought it was great, but another group thought it was sad and heartbreaking to watch – which led them to furiously write stories about their romantic drama. The rest of the students, unaware of their true relationship, just thought it was a normal fall out between boys with quick tempers. It was bound to happen since Lucius and James were from different Houses.

But Max knew better, and he knew the whole truth about the episode, which only made him angrier. He decided that he would put a stop to their madness at all costs. Besides, he was fed up with the twins trying to profit with their fight in every possible way.

"Of course we want them to get back together!" they exclaimed when Max pointed that out. "But where is the harm in selling our stuff while we can? It's great stuff, you know? The girls love it!" added Vanessa with her eyes sparkling as she counted her galleons.

"It's so sad but oh so beautiful to see two boys who love each other break-up over jealousy!" pointed out Vivian. "It's always fun to add a third person to the love story! And you're perfect Max! You're sweet and adorable! It's obvious that Lucius would get jealous! James has to choose between the hot and naughty _Slytherin_ and the loyal, smart and cute _Gryffindor_ best friend!"

"It's classical!" said Vanessa.

"It's pure romance," Vivian added.

"You cannot expect us not to make good use of it!" they ended together. "It's perfect material for a love story!"

Max frowned. "You two are really messed-up. Can't you see that James is suffering?"

"Of course we can!" they said at once.

"Please don't tell me you think it's oh so sad but oh so beautiful…" Max said crossing his arms in disappointment.

Vanessa sighed. "We do, but that doesn't mean we want him to look like that forever. In fact, we're planning to do something about it…"

Vivian and Vanessa exchanged a meaningful look, one that told Max that they were up to something. He worried. A lot.

"Girls, I'm afraid to ask what you're up to…" Max said, biting his lower lip.

"Cheer up, Max! You worry too much. Things will be just fine!"

Max grumbled something, then turned around and left the Common Room fuming. He climbed the stairs to the dormitory and entered the room to face a gloomy James.

"James, enough is enough," he said, sitting next to James and staring at him. "When are you and Lucius going to stop being silly? He loves you. You love him. What's the matter?"

James sighed heavily. "I don't know how to apologise to him. Besides, I kept thinking about everything he said… And I've been reading some stuff too…"

Max raised a brow. "What _stuff_?"

Blushing, James caught a little book under his pillow and showed it to Max.

Max read the title on the cover: _Friends and Lovers_. It was one of Vanessa's "best sellers" according to a note at the bottom of the first page, and it was about Max and James. He reddened as he remembered the plot, as he had already read that book many times – and had shamelessly wished it would come true at some point. But that was before Mathias.

"What're you saying? That now you've realised you've loved me all along?" Max said half-jokingly.

James reddened as much as Max did.

"No. That's… Well… I don't know. I mean, I do like you a lot. So now I'm confused. And I'm angry. And sad. And depressed… Why does he have to be so stubborn and stupid and…" muttered James senselessly.

Max sighed. He blamed Lucius for that whole drama. If the Slytherin boy hadn't been so afraid of Max's and James' relationship, James would have never paid attention to those feelings. He would have forever seen Max as a dear cousin and best friend. Seeing James looking so confused and fragile was the perfect chance to pounce on him like he had always wanted. But now he had Mathias. He had gotten over his first love. He loved James, but he knew perfectly well that James and Lucius were perfect for each other. Besides, it was Mathias who made Max's heart race like there was no tomorrow.

"James… Can I do something? Do you promise not to get angry with me?" Max asked.

James stared at him puzzled. "What?"

Slowly, Max leaned close to James. The red-head blinked a few times, and held his breath as Max's lips brushed his. The soft mouth touched his, and soon their kiss deepened. James felt very warm inside, and a pleasant sensation ran through his body. And before things could get out of hand, Max broke the kiss.

They stared at each other, flushed.

"Can you see now?" Max asked softly.

James could. He nodded distractedly, and then he smiled. "It was good and tender…"

"And _safe_," Max finished. "And that's what we are to each other. I'll love you, and you'll love me until the end of times. But there's someone who makes your heart beat faster. There's someone else who loves you and makes you feel great and hot and…"

"Daring," James finished this time.

They smiled at each other. That was a very precious moment for both of them, one that they would remember many years later. It was the moment when they finally realised what there really was between them. It was love in its purest state, and it was a selfless kind of love. Perhaps if Lucius and Mathias hadn't come along to awake in them other types of feelings, they would have ended up together eventually. But as they were, they were better as friends. They were like brothers, and they would be so forever.

"So what are you waiting for?" Max asked.

"I'm waiting for him to apologise!" James exclaimed. "It's not just about you. It's about that stupid French boy…"

"James, think for a moment. Lucius went to extremes to be with you. He even faced your father. Do you really believe that he would jeopardise your relationship because of a past fling? He's kind of a brat sometimes, but he isn't that stupid. He loves you." Max said. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

James bit his lower lip. "I don't know. I guess… It's silly. You'll be mad at me if I tell you."

"Just let it out."

"It's just… Lucius is so perfect… He's everything to me. He made me realise so many things about myself. He made me whole. And that's scary, to think that I depend on him so much. And the thought of losing him is unbearable. So I panicked. That letter really pissed me off. It's so clear that that boy is not over him. But he can't see that. He never told me Eugene was still in touch with him. Besides, he started the whole thing about you… And I got confused, because I do love you a lot. So I acted like a fool. And now he hates me."

Max sighed. He held James tightly, and the red-head rested his head on his shoulder.

"You two are really silly. This is normal between couples, you know? Couples fight over stupid matters. But now it's past the time for you to make up."

"And I suggest that you do it fast," said Vanessa, coming into the room and sitting on the bed in front of them.

Max raised a brow as he saw Vivian do the same as her sister.

"Were you listening behind the door?" he asked angrily.

Vanessa and Vivian just shrugged.

"Like that's surprising," said Vivian, smiling at him fondly. "You two are really cute together."

Max rolled his eyes. He could almost see a love story flash before the twins' eyes. James flushed slightly.

"But it's time to go back to Lucius," Vanessa said, looking at her recently polished purple nails.

"…Or that bitch is going to steal him from you," continued Vivian, looking at her sister's nails and frowning at the colour.

James jumped from his bed. "What bitch?"

"Some girls are betting that they can steal a kiss from Lucius until the day ends, and they look quite determined to win. The one you should really fear is Paola, from Slytherin. That girl plays dirty," stated Vanessa.

"I bet she's going to wear an enchanted lip-gloss to make Lucius fall for her," pointed out Vivian.

They stared at James and said at once, "What're you going to do about it?"

James didn't know. The whole situation seemed surreal and ridiculously juvenile. Then again, they were all young and silly. They were supposed to do stupid things every now and then. How things got so out of hand he never quite understood. One moment he was confused about his feelings, and the next Max was there to make everything all right again. Now Lucius was being harassed by the girls in the school. Suddenly, James burst out laughing. The twins looked at each other confused. Max just smiled.

"Go on James. End this once and for all. And end it in style," Max said, winking at him.

James smiled at him, winked back and dashed out. When he was gone, Max stood up and looked at the twins.

"You placed the bet, didn't you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course," Vanessa answered with a cocky attitude.

Max shook his head but smiled anyway. In a minute, they were all out of the Common Room and to the Great Hall. They wouldn't miss James and Lucius' reunion for the world.

TBC…

A/N: It's getting more and more complicated for me to update and write the story… I've been working a lot to pay for my trip to London, so I hope you forgive me for taking so long to update Lessons. Did you like the chapter? Harry and Draco are going on their pace, and James is going to confront Lucius next. It's going to be wild!

Huge thanks to Cuthrin and Kuri, my betas, and millions of kisses to my reviewers and readers!

Teaser:

"_Can I make a confession?" Harry asked._

_Draco nodded, amused. _

"_I'd like to pull you in my arms right at this instance," Harry began softly as he came near Draco. "I want to rip off your clothes, pour this wine on your body and savour it all with my tongue. Then I want to drive myself into you until you're panting and moaning and crying for more of the sweet nectar only I can provide you with."_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, obviously!

**Ch36**

When James got in the Great Hall, the students were getting ready for another of Hogwarts' delicious suppers. Most teachers hadn't arrived, which would make things a little easier for James, for what he had to do to get Lucius back would take a great deal of courage.

He scanned the room in search for the Slytherin boy and found him surrounded by a bunch of excited girls. Since it was Lucius, he was far from being annoyed. He looked rather amused and flattered to have so many girls around him – squeaking like Banshees in James' point of view.

Taking a deep breath, James walked towards them resolutely, trying hard to control his killer instincts as he watched Paola, the Slytherin beauty, latch her arms onto his neck and bash her long eyelashes seductively.

He stopped in front of them, but nobody seemed to notice him. James made a face, and then he coughed to get their attention, thinking that he looked just a little stupid as he did so. Lucius was the only one who looked at him, rather surprised to see him there.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked bashfully, hating himself for it. It wasn't time to be shy. It was time for action.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something but the girls interrupted him by laughing at something that one of them had said. The results were that James couldn't hear a word he said. Some of the girls looked down on James and made sure to stand in his way, blocking his view from Lucius. James clenched his fists with a scowl. He had had it.

"MALFOY, I have to talk to you!" he shouted angrily.

The Great Hall went silent. Everybody stared at James curiously. The girls glared at him murderously. Even though the red-head's face became the colour of a ripened tomato, he didn't back down. He was a man on a mission after all.

"I've got to talk to you," he repeated for the third time.

Lucius seemed thoughtful for a moment, and James thought he saw a glimpse of hope and expectation in his eyes.

"I've got nothing to say to you," said Lucius insolently, making clear that he was still far from forgiving him.

James was taken aback for a second, but Paola's smirk made his blood boil with anger. His green eyes flamed, and he went on determinedly, "Have it your way then. If you'd rather discuss our personal affairs in front of the entire Great Hall, I don't care!"

Lucius seemed to be amused by his words. James fumed even more. Soon he would explode like a bloody cartoon.

"Nah. You don't have the guts," Lucius said, sitting back and relaxing as Paola sat on his lap sneering. "But go ahead. I'm rather curious to know what you have to say to me since _you_ were the one who started this whole drama."

"I'm not the only one," James replied. "You're as stubborn as I am."

"It's you who prefer Edward Matthews over me," Lucius pointed out.

There were gasps everywhere. James gritted his teeth.

"And you're the one who prefers Eugene, your French ex-boyfriend, over me!" James retorted.

More gasps. Paola jumped from Lucius' lap at the word 'boyfriend' as if he was contagious. There was another period of silence, followed by exciting voices filled with every possible emotion.

"You're _gay_?" shouted a girl from across the room with a crying face.

"I knew it!" shouted another one, beaming and collecting some money from a short blond girl.

"Oh, no! This is terrible! Another good one got rotten!" cried a Ravenclaw girl as she was consoled by her friend.

"Aw! That's so cute!" exclaimed a freckled Irish girl from Gryffindor.

"Quickly! Hand me that quill, Camilla! We've got to put this on writing! This will sell more than Vanessa's latest story!" said Celly excitedly.

James seemed to be taken aback by the sudden commotion, and he realised just how big his gesture was. He felt awful. He didn't mean to expose them in such a manner. Lucius, however, seemed unaffected by the crying, the gasping and the words that reached his ears – sometimes carrying positive remarks, sometimes negative. He only had eyes for James.

"Did you figure them out, James?" Lucius asked quietly.

The room went silent again. Nobody wanted to miss any of the love-birds' words.

James blushed violently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you figure out your feelings for Max?" Lucius insisted sharply.

Max, who had just entered the Great Hall with the twins, made a face as he heard that. From across the room and close to the Professors' table, Mathias was staring at them intently.

"So Max is gay too?" whispered a girl to her friend.

"How lovely! A love triangle!"

Vanessa turned to May from Ravenclaw and threatened her, "Don't you dare write that down! We own the rights to that plot!"

And with those words, another discussion began to form beside them.

Lucius sighed as he watched the girls arguing. He stood up and walked towards James, stopping just a few inches from him.

"See what you did?" he said softly.

James didn't care anymore. Now that he had Lucius´ full attention, he was mesmerized by those eyes. He had missed Lucius so much those past few days. He sighed.

"I realise what you mean about Max," James whispered.

Lucius' spirit damped as he heard that. "So… I'm guessing you talked to him."

"Yes, we did. But you're wrong, Lucius. I do love Max, but he's more of a brother to me than anything else. It's you who's made me realise what love really is. It's you who has awakened in me such strong feelings. You've helped me in so many ways… That fight was silly, I admit it. I was jealous of Eugene. I overreacted. You didn't help at all by making me angrier!"

"That's because you were being stupid with that whole love letter thing!" Lucius said, already losing his patience as he remembered the incident. "I was angry with you because you dared to doubt my love for you!"

"Because of Eugene…"

"No, Eugene has nothing to do with this," Lucius interrupted him.

James frowned. "He's still in love with you."

"James…" Lucius clenched his fists, but then he relaxed and sighed heavily. "This isn't about Eugene or Max."

James looked down. "I know."

Lucius stared at him expectantly. "You do?"

James looked up and their eyes met. The turmoil around them vanished. There seemed to be only Lucius and James in the Great Hall.

"I guess…" James began slowly. "I guess we're tired of hiding our love from everybody. I know the girls have been more aggressive to you. I know you receive many confessions every day."

"And some boys and girls have been flirting with you as well," Lucius pointed out moodily.

"I haven't really noticed," James said.

"That's what makes you so cute, and that's what also makes me so crazy about you. But you know… I get jealous. I'm afraid… that I'm not enough for you."

James widened his eyes at that. "What're you talking about? You're more than enough for me! In fact, I'm afraid _I'm_ not good enough for you. You know I'm moody, and I have a difficult temper… And I can be very stubborn and spoiled…"

"But I like that about you," Lucius said with a warm smile that made James melt.

"How can you like that about me?" James asked, making a face.

Lucius caressed his face tenderly, and they slowly approached each other.

"I like everything about you," Lucius whispered.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I didn't. _You_ did."

"Not really. You were the one who asked us to take a break from each other," James pointed out.

"And you went along with it just fine," Lucius stated. "It shocked me!"

"It shocked me as well!" James exclaimed.

They looked into each other's eyes, and then they smiled.

"Don't ever shock me like that again," Lucius said against his lips.

"Does that mean we're back together?" James asked full of hope.

"I'm thinking about it," Lucius teased.

"Can you promise me that you won't hide Eugene's letters anymore? I want to know when he sends you something."

Lucius wrinkled his nose. "Really, James, do you think this is necessary? I mean, Eugene is just…"

James glared at him murderously and Lucius thinned his lips before saying, "Okay. I'll even introduce him to you next time! Now I want you to promise me that you'll tell me when other men hit on you so I can take care of them properly. As for Max…"

"I told you that Max and I…"

"Yes, yes." Lucius spotted Max in the crowd trying to separate Vivian from another girl and he smiled. "But Max is a great guy. I feel threatened by him sometimes," he confessed.

"You're the great Lucius Malfoy. How can you feel threatened by anyone?" James asked, surprised and touched by that side of Lucius.

"I know. What was I thinking?" Lucius said with a wink, making James smile beautifully at him. Bewitched by that smile, Lucius embraced James tightly and whispered in his ear, "I missed you. Don't ever leave me again."

"I missed you, too," James whispered back, surrendering himself to Lucius' arms. "Don't ever make me leave."

"No more silly fights?"

"Do you really think that we can promise each other that?" James asked doubtfully.

Lucius laughed mischievously. "Nah. We're both stubborn and block-headed. And we're both very possessive, which means that we'll probably fight a lot in the future."

"But I still love you," James declared, stroking Lucius' silky blond hair.

"And I love you," Lucius said a second before his lips met James' in a sweet but intense kiss.

It was pure bliss.

Their kiss sealed their relationship. It was a statement to everybody at school that they were dating each other. But most of all, it was statement for themselves. With that kiss, James stated his love for Lucius for the whole world. He showed his boyfriend that he was ready to accept Lucius and himself as they really were. He wasn't afraid of people's judgement anymore.

As Lucius held him tightly and kissed him, James realised what had been missing in their relationship. They were tired of hiding themselves from the world. They didn't want to meet in secret anymore. They wanted to expose their love to everybody.

A few students clapped their hands at such a sweet display of affection, but some boys and girls were revolted by it. Soon a huge racket spread through the Great Hall, and the Professors had to interfere. Mathias winked at Max as he separated two girls who were pulling each other's hairs in a corner. Vanessa and Vivian cast spells on a couple of boys who were calling their friends effeminate.

It was McGonagall's arrival who put a definite stop to everything. For the forth time that day the Great Hall went completely silent as the old Headmistress frowned upon her students.

"Potter, Malfoy. I want to see you both in my office. Now!" she exclaimed with red cheeks, turning on her heels quickly and heading out as she grumbled something about Dumbledore never having to face such a situation in the past.

Lucius and James stared at each other without a hint of fear in their eyes. Happy that they were together again, they held hands firmly and followed McGonagall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Harry was more than accustomed to fancy restaurants and wealthy people given his line of work and the fact that he was, after all, the famous Harry Potter, he didn't feel very comfortable as he entered _Frisson_. The truth was that he had never appreciated the attention he got at everywhere he went.

According to Draco, _Frisson_ was a Muggle restaurant. But because it was the latest sensation in Nantes, and the Chef was internationally recognized, many rich wizards and witches had come to check upon the place and see if it was really worthy. That being said, many eyes fell upon Harry and Draco as they were led to their reserved table. Consequently, Harry, who until that moment had been confident and lively, was now grumpy and sullen.

"Just relax, Harry. Is it so bad to be seen with me in public by so many distinguished wizards and witches who like nothing more than to gossip about other people's disgrace? Wait, did I say disgrace? I meant _lives_. Must've been a slip of tongue," Draco smirked gracefully and devilishly as he studied the menu.

Harry frowned. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You _want_ us to be seen together. Am I being tested?"

"You're paranoid," Draco stated, looking at him from above the menu.

"Can you blame me?" Harry asked with a sneer.

Draco sighed heavily as he put the menu down. "No, I cannot. But believe me when I say that I didn't plan for this to happen. I was sure that this was a Muggle restaurant only. I forgot about a small detail…"

"What?"

"That Muggle places are in fashion now for the rich and famous wizards," Draco said. "They hate Muggles but can't help mingling with them. Ah, the pain of human existence…"

Harry bit his lower lip and looked round to see an elegant witch staring at them curiously and muttering something to her companion. Harry knew her to be the wife of a famous French and noble wizard whose family dated of centuries before. He took another look at the familiar faces from the wizarding world and greeted a few. They all stared at him oddly, probably wondering what he was doing with Draco Malfoy. It would be the scandal of the year.

"Chill out, Harry," Draco said. "I thought you were used to being in the limelight. What does it matter what they think? Are you that bothered? Want to go home?"

"You're provoking me," Harry pointed out.

"Am I?" Draco smiled in a devilish way again.

Only one glance was all that was needed to make three waitresses come running to attend him. He smiled charmingly while Harry observed him making his order. Harry felt tingles down his spine as he heard Draco's melodic voice speaking French. He watched, mesmerized, the moving of Draco's lips and tongue. At every word Draco professed, Harry felt more and more impelled to take Draco in his arms and ravish him. Draco and the French language were a very sexy and dangerous combination. He even forgot how angry he was for being played at by Draco.

"Potter. Potter!" Draco exclaimed. By the look on his face, it seemed as if he had been calling Harry for some time.

"What?" Harry asked, trying hard to disperse the spell cast by Draco.

"I asked what you would like to order for dinner," Draco said. His eyes seemed to be smiling at Harry, as if they knew exactly what had distracted him.

"Whatever suits your taste," Harry answered with a hint of seduction.

Draco's lips thinned as to prevent a smile. "Are you sure?" he asked in a tone that was a promise of many delicious things to come.

"I'm positive," Harry said without flinching.

This time the smile on Draco's face was _very_ lascivious. He ordered _'foie gras aux truffes_' with a bottle of _Sauternes_ for starters, and as a main course he asked for veal with white sauce and _Cháteau-Grillet_. (1)

Harry was not wrong to trust Draco's tastes. The meal turned out to be heaven on earth in more than one way – as Harry had decided to relax and enjoy, which made him a very pleasant company.

"Confess that you bringing me here was to test me," Harry spoke softly.

Draco made a face. "I swear on my… No, wait. I promised myself never to swear on anybody's grave ever again… What's the point anyway? All of my family is rotting in hell. But I didn't bring you here so you could be tested. Honestly, Potter, I'm not that wicked. I actually wanted us to share a very expensive and heavenly-like meal in a fine restaurant."

Draco sipped on his glass of wine and went on, "Besides, is it so bad to be seen with me? Do you fear that they will see beneath that serious exterior of yours? Do you fear that they will be able to tell that the glimmer in your eyes as you stare at me hides a deep desire to ravish my body on this very table, and in front of everyone?"

Harry's heart began to beat erratically as Draco's clean blue orbs stared deeply into his own. That stare made him feel like he could do anything.

"Can _I_ make a confession?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, amused.

"I'd like to pull you in my arms right at this instance," Harry began softly as he came near Draco. "I want to rip off your clothes, pour this wine on your body and savour it all with my tongue. Then I want to drive myself into you until you're panting and moaning and crying for more of the sweet nectar only I can provide you with."

Draco chuckled. The light in his eyes told Harry that he had liked his proposal very much. He was delighted by that new side of Harry.

"_Sweet nectar_?" Draco grinned. "What if I told you that I want _you_ to taste my sweet nectar, and that I want nothing more than to hear your breathing in my ears while you pant and moan underneath _my_ body as I drive my cock into you over and over again. Do you think I'm being too discourteous?"

"I think it's perfect," Harry said huskily.

"Should we ask for the check?" Draco asked in the same tone, unable to stare at anything else but Harry.

"As fast as you can," Harry answered mischievously.

When the waitress brought them the bill, Harry suggested paying for his half, in which Draco immediately dismissed. They began to discuss who had invited who, and in the end Harry was able to snatch the bill from Draco's hands. He opened his eyes wide at the sight of the price.

"I don't remember eating _gold_. Was there gold in our food?" Harry asked ironically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, could you be more bourgeois?"

"Draco, this is absurd! I know many great restaurants throughout the whole world, but not one this expensive."

"Stop being impolite. I'm the one who asked you out. I'm paying for this bill. Give it back," Draco ordered softly but firmly.

"Not unless you let me share it."

"Harry…"

"Draco… This is too much. The food is superb, I give you that. But do you really think you need to spend your money like this? I don't need to be impressed, nor do I need to be seduced in such a way. In fact, I'm the one trying my best to impress you. Allow me to pay for half or I'll show you just how _bourgeois_ I can get," Harry threatened.

Draco sighed resignedly. He was ready to keep up the arguing, and he was more than just a little tempted to see just _how_ bourgeois Harry could get. But hearing Harry tell him that he did not need to be seduced or impressed because _he_ was the one trying to win Draco's affections melted his heart. Besides, he didn't want to spoil the night.

They were about to leave the restaurant when a voice full of hatred and jealousy was heard behind them, and Draco felt chills down his spine.

"Draco!" the voice called out to him. It was loud enough to call everybody's attention.

Draco turned around irritably to face Antoine.

"Is this the real one?" asked Antoine mockingly as he glared at Harry from top to bottom.

"Don't make a scene, Antoine. Not here. It's not your style," said Draco with gritted teeth.

"I'm beginning to change my style to fit yours," Antoine said distastefully. "It seems that now you like your man rough and unrefined."

So that was Antoine, the fake Harry Potter. Harry observed the man in front of him while trying to suppress his anger. Antoine was elegant and charming with his jet black hair and cool blue eyes. He seemed sophisticated, a man suited for Draco. Next to him, Harry felt out of place. It was ridiculous, and he knew. But he couldn't help feeling like the odd one out. No matter how much money or prestige he had, or even the expensive clothes he wore, deep down he would always feel like the poor little orphan.

But Harry _wasn't_ just an orphan anymore. He was a very rich and powerful man, and he was determined to fight for Draco no matter what. That younger man would be no match for him. After all, he was _the real one_. _He_ was the one who could mess with Draco's senses.

Causing a scene in public wasn't the way of winning Draco's heart at all. Still, Harry's jealousy got the best of him. If they didn't leave at that instant, he would lose his mind. And to think that just a moment ago he was the one worried about a public scandal almost made him smile bitterly.

"Let's go, Draco," Harry said. He didn't mean to sound bossy, but he did.

Draco stared at him with a frown.

"See?" Antoine said, smiling evilly. "Raw and rude. I don't know why I didn't realise sooner – given how many times we fucked while I was _him_ – that you wanted a _Neanderthal_ for a partner."

"I'll show the Neanderthal in a minute," Harry threatened as he clenched his fists ready to strike Antoine.

Draco touched Harry's hand slightly and said, "Harry, don't mind him. If you play his game I'll be really pissed off." He turned to Antoine next and continued, "We're through, Antoine. Get over it. Not that this is any of your concern, but Potter and I are here on business."

"I don't believe you. Does Potter know your kinky sexual fantasies with him?"

Draco breathed hard. "Antoine…"

"Listen, brat, I don't care about what happened between Draco and anyone else. That was before me. Right now we are together, though. He's _mine_. Whatever happens from now on is my business. So before I get even angrier to the point of bashing your skull into the wall thus showing you the meaning of raw and rough, step aside and leave us be. He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You're through. Find somebody else, because he's with _me_ now," Harry finished, surprising both Draco and Antoine. Although his word were threatening and very revealing, the tone of his voice was calm and serene.

Harry's resolute attitude made Antoine recoil.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, astounded. He'd never expected Harry to be so openly honest about his feelings.

"HARRY!" cried a woman. "What are you doing _here_? And who is this person?"

And then, from out of nowhere, another person entered the scene. This time it was Draco's jealousy who threatened to surface. Standing there with her hands in her waist, Amanda Kuntz, Harry's fake fiancée, was looking at them puzzled and just a little irritated. Apparently, she had heard Harry's every word.

She was stunningly beautiful with her long blond hair cascading down her back and her sculptural body enveloped in a very tight red dress. Her eyes were icy blue, and she seemed to be the kind of woman who knew exactly what to do in order to get what she wanted. Plus, there was something very familiar in her manner.

Draco only needed to hear a few of her cynical words to Harry to know exactly what it was that bothered him the most. She was his _female_ copy. When he realised that, a smile of amusement spread on his face. While Antoine was a poor substitute for Harry, it seemed that Harry had found a poor substitute of Draco on Amanda. That thought made Draco feel a lot more confident about the whole thing.

"Harry," he said, interrupting Harry and Amanda's bitter exchange of words as they talked about their fake engagement. "It seems to me that today we're being haunted by the ghosts from our past. Destiny is clearly challenging us. You realise what we have to do, don't you?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. Then he said, "Yeah, I know." He turned to stare at Amanda and Antoine. "Amanda, we were _never_ engaged. We were together for a while, but that was it. I don't love you, and I certainly don't want to marry you. You used my name to get more work in the fashion industry. I don't care, but now I'll ask you to leave me alone because I'm with somebody else."

"Not _him_!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, him," Harry stated. "And Antoine, I love Draco. I'm willing to fight for him, so if you insist on chasing after him, you'll have to face me."

"WHAT?" Amanda went livid, and so did Draco and Antoine. "You cannot be serious. Not only are you _gay_, but you're also dating a person like him!"

"Yes, I guess I am this sort of person. Deal with it," Harry said with an open smile.

Draco stared at Harry in awe. He was torn between feeling amazed and terrified of Harry's sudden confession. Although it felt wonderful to know that Harry would go to such lengths for him - and that was proof enough that Harry was indeed doing his best to be with him – Draco had never meant for that to happen in such a way. Their ex-lovers would rejoice in their fall, and they would gossip to the entire world. He could almost see Amanda's beautiful face on the cover of the Daily Prophet, sharing her humiliation to the world as she had been dumped because she wasn't _manly_ enough for Harry.

Things got worse than Draco expected when Amanda took a step forward to slap Harry on the face for being 'outrageously cheated on and dumped' according to her. Now they were definitely on the spotlight.

'FLASH'

Somebody took a picture. Breathing soundly – and feeling like he had had enough for one night – Draco took Harry by the hand and made a quick exit while dodging more flashes and Amanda's tantrums.

"Harry, what the fuck did you do?" Draco asked while they entered the car and hit the road.

Harry was very quiet and thoughtful, and he only spoke after Draco called him again.

"I don't know. Wasn't that what you wanted?" he asked, suddenly aware of the things he had said.

Draco looked at him as if he had gone insane. "No! Not like that anyway! Can't you see what you've done? They'll crush us now. And your family… Your family is going to be berserk! Aren't you worried about your reputation? People will hate you for dating me!"

Harry couldn't believe Draco's words. "That coming from _you_ is precious, Draco! _Now_ you're worried about my reputation? It was _you_ who brought me here in the first place! You knew people would gossip once they saw us together!"

"But that wasn't my intention at all!"

"Well, I don't care anymore! Pull over."

"What?"

Harry was too angry to even know what he was doing. But the fact was that he was tired of running away from everything.

"I said PULL OVER or I'll make you!" he threatened, taking off his wand from his suit.

Draco parked the car in a deserted area and stared at Harry fuming.

"Don't order me around. And do not point your wand at me!" he shouted.

"I'm not!" Harry replied, putting his wand away. "Fuck! Why are you like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've just opened up my heart to you! In front of the whole world! And now you act like I've committed a crime! It was _you_ who told me that we should face our ghosts! I thought you wanted me to come clean with my feelings."

"You got everything wrong! When in front of your ghosts, just turn around and walk away!"

"I did that once! It didn't work! It only brought me more suffering. I'm tired of running from myself! I told you I was for real. I love you, damn it! FUCK! I can't believe I just did what I did! Did I really say all those things to Amanda?" Harry asked as if only now his actions had sunk in.

"Yes! I was really surprised."

"Draco… This is not you. I'm supposed to fret. You're supposed to be making witty and ironic remarks about the whole thing. You're certainly not afraid for my reputation or even for what the Weasleys might think of me now. What are you afraid of?"

Draco sighed. Harry was right. He had waited his entire life to have Harry profess his love for him to the world. He was incredibly happy, but he was also afraid of the consequences of those actions. He knew somebody who would be very displeased with the news.

"I'm not exactly afraid, just… apprehensive," he said.

"Whatever happens now, I won't run away anymore," Harry declared.

Draco's heart fluttered, and as he stared at Harry's unwavering stare, he knew he was telling the truth.

"You're such a… Why do you have to be so impulsive, Harry?"

"Isn't that one of my cutest charms?" Harry asked.

Draco couldn't help but smile. He sighed one more time. He would have to be ready for what was to come. He would have to prepare himself for his mother's rage. At least now Harry was by his side. Perhaps this time things would be different.

At that point in life, he could only hope.

TBC…

_A/N: FINALLY! An update after such a long time! No, you're not dreaming! This is for real!! And I'll try my best not to delay the next one. I'm fine, thank you. I went to Cambridge, and then I went to London. Amazing days! I loved every minute of it. I saw **Daniel Radcliffe naked**!! Woo-hoo! He's worth it, people. He's so cute I wanted to go up the stage and hug him like a crazy fan – but I'm not, so… I was happy just seeing him. I still think it was all a dream. I met my French pal there, Falyla!! Falyla translates my stories to French! I love her! She's the best! Thank you so much for inviting me to go see Equus with you, sweetie! And by the way, Falyla was the one who suggested Draco's menu in this chapter. _

_Having said that, leave comments! I know most of you are angry with me, but my delay was for a good cause. I've improved my English + saw Daniel Radcliffe naked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Ch37 **

"I can't believe you're afraid of your mother," Harry said mockingly as they entered Draco's house.

Draco made a face.

"Understand something, Potter. I'm _not_ afraid of my mother. But I am a little apprehensive at what she can do with my and Lucius' heritage. I want to protect what's Lucius'. She'll cut us off from her will in a second when she hears about you and me," explained Draco in a moody fashion.

Draco had made the silly mistake of telling a little too much about the agreement he had with his mother.

Although everything the Malfoys had was put into the hands and name of Narcissa thanks to Draco's affair with Harry in the past, it was up to Draco to take care of their assets – which he did, but not as splendidly as his mother would have wanted. He had the tendency to spend a lot, and since Narcissa had discovered his constant tendencies for charity, she had been decreasing his allowance over the years. This was why Draco had to sell some of their assets from time to time. It wasn't the smartest of his moves, and Narcissa was becoming fed up with his _rebel_ attitude.

Somehow he always ended up irritating his mother, and he wondered if he did it on purpose. She was, after all, the reason for many of his misfortunes. But she was his _mother_, the woman who had given birth to him and treated him like a prince for most of his life. It was a very conflicting matter; one that Draco didn't know how to solve. And now that he had Harry in his life again, he was even more confused.

"If you have worked and earned your own salary like normal people do, you wouldn't be in this situation," Harry pointed out.

Draco threw him a dagger-look. "How dare you say that? I do work, you know? Besides, now I work for _you_, you ungrateful bastard."

Harry smiled. He knew Draco worked hard to help orphans around the world, and he was very touched by that, after all, he had been an orphan himself. But he couldn't put aside the old habit of teasing him about his 'spoiled-brat manners'.

"You do, and your broom is marvellous," Harry said to appease Draco's bad mood.

It worked. Draco cocked his head and smirked in such a sensual way that Harry felt like ravishing him.

"So you finally admit that I am a genius designer," Draco said.

"I do," Harry answered with an intense stare.

Draco returned the stare. "Don't think that your sweet-talking can get you into my pants, Potter."

"Can't a man try?" Harry asked provocatively.

Draco smiled at him.

"You know, you really surprised me today. And you surprise me even more now. You have declared to the whole world that you love me and so far you haven't freaked out about it. In fact, your serenity is beginning to freak me out a bit. I told you that I haven't completely cut my relations with my mother because I want her money, and yet you haven't teased me properly about it. I thought you would point out all of my Malfoy-ish defects. You stun me."

Draco _was_ really stunned. Harry had more than proved himself that day. He had stated in front of their ex-lovers – who would be more than glad to sell their tearjerker heartbreaking story to the news – that he loved Draco. The blond couldn't ask for anything else. He had Harry exactly like he wanted to. The walls he had built around his heart were falling down.

"I'm not kidding, you know? And I'm not sure if I should be disappointed or head over heels," he sneered, but then his mask fell off, and he confessed heartily, "I'm touched, though. I'm afraid that this is all a dream…"

Harry took a few steps towards Draco and reached out his hand to touch the blonde's face.

"It's real. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to," Harry said softly. "I'm risking a lot to be with you. I'm not afraid anymore. I am a little apprehensive, though," Harry joked, imitating Draco's speech about his mother.

Draco chuckled.

"You know, I can support you for the rest of your life if you want to," Harry proposed.

Draco felt his heart racing, but he also felt offended. He frowned and said, "Harry, I'm not your mistress. I don't want to be supported by you no matter how tempting it is for a gold-digger like _moi_. Besides, you're paying me a great deal of money for my broom. I think it's enough to get me going. Plus, I can always steal a thing or two from my house and sell it. I do like 'the rest of your life' stuff, though."

Harry smiled. "So you're not afraid of your mother anymore."

"I was never afraid of her! But I must tell you this. She won't make my life any easier from now on. Disowning me will be the least of my problems… And I really didn't want my son to be deprived from what's his."

"All of your family's states were built through the suffering of others. Your ancestors cheated, stole and murdered hundreds of people to get what they wanted. Do you really want Lucius to have all that?"

Draco made a face. "Seeing through that angle… I guess I'm doing him a favour. But… I'm quite attached to my stuff. And I do love this house and the one in Scotland. I grew up in there, and I've spent most of my summer breaks in this place. Lucius also loves it here."

"I'll buy them for you," Harry said seriously.

Draco held the urge to laugh. "Harry… Honestly, I'm quite flattered by your attentions – and believe me, I've waited my whole life for them. But my mother would never sell anything to _you_. Besides, I told you. I'm not your mistress. I don't want your money."

"You don't have to be so righteous now. I know your true nature very well."

Draco raised a brow. "Do you want me to spank you?"

"I can think of a thing or two that you can do to me," Harry suggested seductively. "It involves some naughty stuff."

Harry was _very_ surprised with his behaviour. Perhaps it was the wine talking; and he would probably reconsider the whole restaurant incident in the morning. But for now he had never felt better. He finally felt free to be with the one he loved. He wanted to enjoy that moment for as long as he could.

Draco got closer to him and whispered, "Does your offer still stands?"

"I've made you so many offers that you'll have to be more specific," Harry said teasingly.

Draco's fingertips stroked the softness of Harry's jacket, and his breath caressed Harry's ears, "I want you."

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Harry spoke softly as a pleasurable tingle ran down his back. "Your bedroom or mine?"

"I won't make it to the bedroom," said Draco, taking off his own jacket, and then undoing his tie slowly.

Harry did the same. Green eyes met Draco's blue orbs. Tops taken off, Draco undid his belt but prevented Harry from doing the same. _He_ wanted to have the pleasure to undress the rest of Harry's garments. While he did it, Draco took his time to softly brush his lips on Harry's, then down his jaw line and neck. His teeth met Harry's tender skin, making the raven-haired man moan.

"I want to top you," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his fingertips caressing Harry's nipples as he did. "Can I?"

Although Harry felt slightly conflicted by the request, he was willing to do anything to be with Draco that night. He nodded his head, and his lips were captured by Draco's in a sweet but intense kiss.

Harry's pants were unbuttoned. Draco cupped his hands on Harry's buttocks and pulled him to his body. Forehead on forehead, Draco stared deeply into Harry's eyes. He touched Harry's mouth with his index finger and opened it gently. Harry's tongue circled it, and then sucked it. Moaning, Draco brought his moisten finger to Harry's rear. They kissed as Draco's finger plunged into Harry.

"Ah…" Harry moaned, making a face.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, moving his finger deeper.

Harry held his breath and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes for a moment as if that would help him get used to the finger poking his entrance. It felt weird at first, but as the finger got deeper, he felt the need for more.

"Harry?" Draco insisted, and since he got no answer from Harry, he withdrew his finger.

Harry made a cute complaining noise.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, opening his eyes and gazing at Draco.

"You seemed to be in pain," Draco pointed out. He knew Harry was enjoying his attentions, and he rather liked to observe Harry's face as it contorted in pleasure. But he also liked to tease him. He wanted to make Harry go crazy. "Are you ok with this?"

Harry caught Draco's hand and brought it to his cock.

"Does it look like I'm not okay?" Harry asked.

Draco stroked Harry's hardness and smiled. "You seem excited enough. But I need to get you ready for my big hard cock," he whispered as he bit Harry's earlobe. "You've never done this before."

"Whereas you have done this plenty of times… I did notice that your hole was a bit loose," Harry said.

Draco was shocked by the use of such dirty language, but he immediately laughed when he realised that Harry was just trying to provoke him.

"I'll show you loose," Draco said. "By the end of tonight, this cute pink butt of yours will be so stretched you'll have problems sitting down tomorrow."

"Promises, promises…"

Draco could not believe that man was the same Harry Potter that had wanted to kill him many times before. Harry's surrender seemed genuine and complete. Draco's heart melted entirely.

Lips bit, kissed and teased one another. Their naked bodies seemed to want to merge into one. They lay down on the tapestry. The fireplace lit automatically, wrapping their bodies in warmth. Draco prepared Harry for him for as long as he could, but Harry's moaning and pleading words made him rush to reach release. He drove his cock all the way in, and Harry cried out in pain and pleasure. Tears rolled down. Draco kissed them away and stopped moving.

"I'm sorry," he asked in a mutter.

"Don't take it off. Let me get used to it," Harry said, gripping Draco's arms.

"I wanted to be gentler. It was you who pushed me to my limit," Draco pointed out.

"I know. Fuck! This hurts a lot. How can you take it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It's the power of love," Draco said teasingly. "It does feel good. Wait until I hit the spot."

"What spot?" Harry asked without understanding.

"In a minute," Draco muttered, pushing himself further, this time more gently.

Harry cried out a few complains, but once Draco found _the spot_, he cried out from pleasure. Unfortunately for him, Draco reached climax much before he did. The blond had waited that moment for so long that he wasn't able to hold back.

"Draco…" Harry called, frustrated. "I'm still hard, you know?"

Draco chuckled. "I can feel it."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Draco looked at him and his blond bangs caressed Harry's face as they fell on him.

"What do you think? Fuck me."

It was a wish that Harry was willing to command. They quickly switched positions, and it was Harry's turn to plunge into Draco voraciously. Once having a taste of Draco's familiar warmth, Harry did not last long. He came, crying Draco's name repeatedly.

His back and forth movements made Draco hard again. They smiled at each other.

"We seem to be missing each other's timing," Harry said as he pecked Draco's soft lips. "Now you're hard again and I need some time to recover."

"No, you don't," Draco whispered against his mouth, stroking his cock as he did it. "The night is young. I'm sure we'll reach some agreement at some point. And even if we don't, we can still have loads of fun."

"How many times am I allowed to try to make our timing right?" Harry asked provocatively. "I want us to come together."

"We've got all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere," Draco answered heartily.

"Good to know," Harry said, kissing him softly and then deeply.

Just as promised, they loved each other far into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky when Harry and Draco woke up entangled in each other's arms. At some point during their love making, they had agreed to go to Harry's bedroom, which was closer. After that, they had fallen into a deep sleep, completely exhausted from their night adventures.

Draco was the first to wake up. He blinked for a second to adjust his eyes to the dimness of the room, and when his eyes fell upon Harry he smiled softly. His palms gently caressed Harry's shoulder blades, and then ran down his chest until the raven-haired man shivered slightly.

As he stared at Harry's beautiful and calm countenance, he decided that their love was worth a second chance, and it was worth fighting the world for it.

He wondered why he hadn't accepted Harry's offer before and how he had endured all those years without his touch and warmth.

He sighed. Life hasn't been fair to any of them, but at least it has given them the chance to start over.

And to hell with everything! To hell with his mother, with society, with the prejudice he would certainly suffer from being Harry's partner. After all, Harry had chosen him to be by his side. If Harry was willing to face the world to be with him, then so was Draco.

It wouldn't be easy, though, and he had to be ready for the storm that was certainly coming their way.

He felt a hand touching his face slowly and gently, and he realised he had been miles away. His eyes met Harry's sleepy ones, that amazingly jaded-green that used to make him go crazy with hatred, envy, jealousy, but also want, lust and love.

Draco leaned against Harry and brushed his lips on his lover's in a gentle caress. Harry kept staring at him for a long time. His eyes seemed to be searching for something in Draco's, and when he found what he was looking for, he breathed in and smiled.

"So you're not regretting this," Harry said in a murmur, relieved.

Draco shook his head. "Obviously not. You've given me your _cherry_. How can I throw you out now that I have deflowered you, tainted your handsome body with these dirty hands and gigantic cock?"

Harry began to laugh. Draco had a way of saying the stupidest things in such a serious manner.

"The sky hasn't fallen on our heads, so I think it is safe to declare that we can start to build a relationship based on trust and communication. I declare myself your boyfriend from now on, for better or worse," continued Draco in the same serious tone, and Harry kept smiling goofily until he was followed by Draco.

There was a soft tap outside the window, and they frowned as the tapping became more insistent. Draco rose from the bed with a funny feeling on his stomach, as if their peaceful state was about to be broken.

When he spotted the owl on the windowsill carrying a heavy letter in her beak, he shivered involuntarily. A sense of déjà vu fell upon him, and he actually consider the idea of shushing the owl away, turning his back to it and pretending that it had never come.

But at the sight of his stiff body, Harry came to stand next to him, take the letter from the owl and tip the bird himself. When it was gone, Harry looked at the sender's name and shivered. Draco did the same.

It was a letter from Narcissa. Draco feared to open it. Was it too much of a coincidence that she had sent him a letter just a day after the incident in the restaurant? Was it possible that she had already found out about Harry and him?

Stupid question. Of course it was possible. Narcissa knew mostly everything Draco did, and he knew more than one person in that restaurant that would love to poison her ears against her only son.

It was Harry who took him away from his dark thoughts. With his strong arms and tender hands, Harry held him, kissed his temple and stroked his back reassuringly. It was a gesture that meant he was going nowhere anymore.

Draco sighed and rested his head on his shoulder for a moment. Harry was being a lot stronger and mature than he had expected, and Draco was grateful for that. Draco was also strong, but sometimes he needed support and kind words telling him that everything would be all right. A scary thought came rushing to his mind with such a force that he felt a knot in his stomach and the want to throw up. What if Narcissa had done something to James? What if she was threatening Harry's son? What if…?

He stopped those silly thoughts at once and ripped the letter open before his mind could drive him insane with so many tragic possibilities. His eyes scanned it, looking for any mention of tragedy and threatening. He found a few threats, but none directed at James. He breathed in relief, sat on the bed, and began to read it more carefully.

While he read it, Harry got some photos he found in the envelop Draco had set aside. They were all from the restaurant, and they all showed Harry, Draco, Antoine and Amanda arguing with each other.

"You know, I'm quite surprised she hasn't sent me a Howler," sneered Draco after he finished reading the letter. He looked much calmer now, even though there were worried and apprehension in his eyes.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, surprised at how calm _he_ was.

"Just the same old bollocks. That she'll disinherit me if this situation goes on; that I should think more of Lucius; that you're evil incarnated and blah-blah-blah. Oh, and that our little scene in the restaurant has gained an afternoon news edition from The Daily Prophet. Don't you feel special? They're writing a _whole_ issue about us as we speak!" Draco said with a sneer.

Harry went white for a second. The thought of being judged by everyone so soon was something that bothered him, but he was more worried about James' reaction than everybody else's. He felt Draco's hand enlacing his and he sighed. He had no right to panic now. _He_ had created that mess. The decent thing to do was stand up straight and deal with the consequences, whatever they were. Besides, he had promised Draco he wouldn't fret.

"If you want to back out right at this instance I won't be mad at you," Draco said as if reading his thoughts.

Harry turned to him angrily, "How can you say that? After everything we've been through, are you going to just give up that easily? Are you that afraid of your mother? Of the bloody Daily Prophet with its tabloid news?"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, although Harry had hit the nail on the head. "Don't pretend you're not affected by this!"

"I am! I'm mostly afraid for James!"

"And I'm mostly afraid for Lucius! I told you not to make a scene last night!"

"I thought we had passed that!" Harry shouted, raising from the bed and pacing around impatiently. "We had both agreed last night that what I did was stupid. But the fact is that this kind of news was bound to be published sooner or later! Are _you_ backing out?"

"No! But I thought you would!"

"I won't! I'll stand by your side no matter what happens this time."

"You can't promise me that, Harry…"

Harry sighed. "I know."

They should be realistic. They had promised each other to communicate better, haven't they? They ought to do just that.

"We need to make sure that our past mistakes don't repeat themselves," Harry stated. "I am ready to stay by your side, Draco. But I also understand that we have our kids to think about, and they come first no matter what. So I propose that we go to Hogwarts and talk to our kids as to prepare them for what's coming, because I'm not going to give you up so easily. Face it, Draco. You're stuck with me now."

Draco smiled. Although he was mostly afraid of what was to come, being _stuck_ with Harry was something he had always dreamt of. Whatever came their way, they would face it together this time.

"I'll ask for somebody in Azkaban to keep an eye on your father," Harry said, making Draco's heart jump with fright.

_Speaking about the cruel reality…_

"Do you think…?"

"Your father is demented, and I'm positive that your mother will send him news about us. He'll go berserk again, if that's even possible. Azkaban is very secure, but I've learned a long time ago one can never be too careful."

Draco nodded. He couldn't deny that. His father was mad and dangerous, and Narcissa would do anything to separate Draco from Harry again. Draco knew all that, and it was one of the reasons he had tried to stay away from Harry from the beginning; that and his heartache.

"If something bad happens…" Draco let it hang.

"I won't blame you," Harry assured.

Draco gave him a sad and tired smile. "You can't promise me that either."

Harry sighed, feeling a pang in his heart. "I'm not the same Harry as I was before, you know? I'm trying my best to make things different this time. I trust you now. Do you trust me?"

No, he didn't. Draco still had that little monster called fear inside his heart, relentlessly whispering to him that Harry was not to be trusted at all given his unstable personality. But there was also his other side; the one who desperately wanted to cling to Harry's promises and love.

"I do," he finally answered, even though he was not being a hundred percent honest. But then again, who was?

That was enough to make Harry happy, though. He smiled at Draco in such a way that made the blonde's heart flutter.

"Why can't we just live our lives in peace?" Draco said just to state a fact of life.

Harry put his arms around him and pulled him closer. Their foreheads touched, and he said, "Given our history together, did you really expect things to be any different? Besides, it was you who started everything, you know?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were hostile with me from the beginning," Harry pointed out.

Draco made a face. "Even if that wasn't the case, Harry, even if I had declared my undying love and attraction for you from the age of eleven, we'd still have mummy and daddy to worry about."

"I know."

"And most importantly, we wouldn't have James and Lucius."

"I was just teasing you," Harry said.

"You're awfully calm. Are you on something?" Draco asked.

Harry stroked Draco's neck tenderly with the tip of his nose and lips, and then he bit the silky skin softly, making the blond moan.

"I'm on _you_," Harry answered seductively, making Draco chuckled. "I actually wanted to be on top of you and _in_ you in a minute, but we have some damage control to do…"

"So, to Draco-mobile then," Draco said, going with the flow and capturing Harry's lips in a kiss.

If Harry was in such a good mood even when the world was on fire, who was he to swim against the stream?

TBC…

_A/N: Again, my deepest apologies. I've been extremely busy ever since I got back from England and my muse has apparently abandoned me… Too much on my mind at the moment, and everything related to work. It's good in a way, and not so good on the other hand. But never mind. Here is another chapter of Lessons! Harry has finally come around! Next chapter, it is time to reunite Harry with James and Draco with Lucius. Until then, cheerios! Oh, and by the way, I did see Daniel Radcliffe completely naked, and he is amazingly cute_!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: _My goodness, the story and characters are not mine. The plot for this fanfic is kind of mine, in a way, as JK had no intention of pairing Draco and Harry and I have! But they are not mine, though I wish they were, and I'm making no profit with this fanfic at all._

**Ch38**

Draco and Harry thought they would have a hard time explaining to their sons about their relationship. They had never expected to have to deal with the problem of their _sons'_ _relationship_ instead, which was now public knowledge and had earned them a week of detention.

Being faced with McGonagall's piercing look was a very uncomfortable experience for Draco and Harry. They had experienced that look before, right after being caught for doing something naughty past Hogwarts curfew. They would then be sent to the Forbidden Forest as punishment, and Harry would always get back from it stronger while Draco would make a fool of himself for being too much of a coward.

They weren't students anymore, but that look made them go back in time almost like a Time-turner. The Headmistress seemed ready to give them detention for life. This time, though, Draco actually found that the idea of being sent to the Forbidden Forest with Harry was very alluring.

Draco thinned his lips as to hide the mischievous grin that was about to spread on his face. He wondered what Harry would have to say about his thoughts, and if he would agree with him. For a moment, he considered voicing his thoughts out loud. But he decided to be quiet in the end, seeing that Harry looked rather serious and 'business-man-like' for his taste. The last thing he wanted was to piss him off and embarrass him in front of McGonagall.

Draco switched his gaze from Harry to McGonagall, and he sighed as he spotted the copy of the Daily Prophet on her table – the special issue Narcissa had mentioned. Draco and Harry appeared in every photo, flirting or arguing with their exes. It was none of her business, of course, but somehow he felt bad about it.

_'Damn it! What am I? Twelve? This woman has no right to meddle in our business. If she tries to, I won't hold myself, not even for Harry,'_ Draco thought.

"I've sent you both a letter this morning concerning your sons," she began carefully and sternly. "And as I was saying, they've been suspended for a week for causing a ruckus in the Great Hall. I was hoping that their parents could put some sense into their heads seeing that James and Lucius don't look the least bit regretful for what they did. But as things are now…" she glanced at the Daily Prophet with a frown before continuing, "... I can see why they behave the way they do, considering their parents' deplorable example…"

Draco grumbled something and felt like going for her throat. He had never liked McGonagall. She was too much of a Gryffindor for his taste. One more word from her and he would not keep quiet.

Harry gripped his hands on the chair, but managed to calmly ask her, "What _exactly_ did they do to deserve such a severe punishment?"

Even Draco and Harry hadn't got suspended before. It wasn't so difficult for Harry to imagine Lucius doing something wrong. The blond had the character for sure. He was bratty and sassy – much like Draco was – and he seemed to be the type who would get himself into all sorts of troubles.

But to imagine James, his sweet and innocent son, receiving a suspension was too much for Harry. On the other hand, James had become a lot bolder since he started dating Lucius. Harry frowned at the thought. He knew Lucius Malfoy wasn't good enough for his son. He should have seen it coming.

Since McGonagall was taking too long to answer, both men looked at her and found something rather curious. Her face was a deep shade of red.

"They were…" she coughed a little, sipped the water from the glass brought in by a house-elf minutes ago, and then continued, "They were kissing in public. And I'm not talking about a _chaste_ kiss. They were almost swallowing each other whole! I had a hard time controlling the other students after that! And do you think they apologised? Although Mr Potter felt a little embarrassed, he said he was just following his heart! And Mr Malfoy dared to grin and state that he would do it all over again were the opportunity presented!"

Harry was mortified. In contrast, Draco looked amused and about to burst into laughter.

"It's your son's fault, I'm sure of it!" Harry said, staring at Draco with a grimace. "I knew Lucius would be a bad influence on him!"

Draco gazed at him with a frown, but before he could refute Harry's words as nonsense, McGonagall went ahead of him.

"Mr Potter, _James_ was the one who started everything."

It was Harry's turn to blush, and Draco sneered.

"Even so, I'm sure Lucius drove mine to it," Harry said.

Draco bit his lower lip angrily, then said, "They are young and in love. Why should they hide what they feel for each other? I say BRAVO! And I would applaud and give them my blessing had I been there. So don't be a baby, Potter. James is a lot braver than you ever was."

Harry turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "_What_? How can you say that? Do you see _that_?" he pointed at the Daily Prophet. "I came out to the whole world, not just to a bunch of kids from school! Now everybody knows we are together, and whose reputation do you think you'll suffer the most?"

Draco crossed his arms, upset. "Hey! You were the one who started it! You told your fiancée…"

"She was never my fiancée!"

"Whatever! _You_ told her you loved me! So don't come blaming me now! I didn't pressure you into making a public statement of your feelings for me!"

"That's because you wouldn't sleep with me otherwise," Harry stated with a wicked smile. And that was the moment that Draco realised Harry had been teasing him all along.

That was also the moment that McGonagall almost choked with the water she had been drinking profusely ever since Draco and Harry had started their discussion.

"I was right, then. You just wanted to get into my pants," Draco said, trying to hide a smile.

"Of course," Harry answered teasingly. "And don't you ever accuse me of not being brave enough."

"I won't."

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall decided to interrupt them before she witnessed any more intimacy. She was shocked enough as it was.

"Headmistress," Harry began more seriously, "Although I don't agree with our sons' behaviour, and I think they should apologise properly for the problems they have caused, I also think that suspension is a harsh punishment. I was never suspended, and you know how many times I broke the school rules!"

"At least you had the decency to try to hide your misbehaviour from the other students," said McGonagall.

"Now listen here you old-hag!" Draco exclaimed, losing his patience. "You're acting like a bigot! If they were a straight couple, you wouldn't be making such a fuss about it! How dare you treat our sons in such a way? Telling me that they should have the _decency_ to…"

"Draco, sit down!" Harry ordered, and he made it so firmly that Draco sat immediately. "I don't think McGonagall is being prejudice against our sons. Are you?" there was a hint of threat in Harry's voice.

"Of course not!" she refuted instantly. "But you must understand that…"

"You're just looking out for the general behaviour," Harry finished for her. "I understand and in a way I don't disagree with you. You can't allow the school to become such a liberal place where couples can do whatever they want all the time. Some rules ought to be set. But I still think you are being rather harsh with them."

McGonagall sighed, and for the first time they noticed how tired she looked.

"At first I thought of giving them a week of detention," she began. "But they let the school in turmoil. It isn't just about two random boys kissing in the middle of the Great Hall. It's about _Lucius__Malfoy_ and _James_ _Potter_. Do you see where I am getting at? And the fact that their parents had received a special edition from the Daily Prophet just made things worse. At this point, it is better if Lucius and James take some time off from school until things go back to normal. Let the dust settle. Although some students are cheering on them or just don't mind at all, others are not so pleased, and neither are their parents."

So that was the real problem. It wasn't just the children but their parents. Harry knew very well how powerful – and cruel – the parents' opinion could be on the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. Many years ago, Lupin had resigned because of that.

"Don't make that face, Harry," she said more softly. "You know how hard it has been for us to rebuild the school again. It was hard to regain people's trust in the security of this castle after the war. Our reputation was much damaged. Anything slightly threatening put parents in full alert. And a Potter and a Malfoy together… Well, actually two Potters and two Malfoys together cause a certain commotion. I don't know how to deal with this yet, so I'm asking you to take Lucius and James away for the time being."

"If we do that, we're just being conniving with this whole unfair system!" Draco complained.

"So should we just let our sons face the public opinion on their own?" Harry asked him. "Our relationship is now on display as well. Don't you think we have our share of responsibility in all this?"

Draco grunted and shrugged. Although he was aware of his pathetic immature behaviour, he couldn't help it. And the fact that _Harry_ was so calm and composed pissed him off even more.

"Ok. We'll take them to France with us," Draco said after a few minutes. "I guess the world is still not ready for us, which is a pity because we look so good together."

Harry chuckled. "I agree."

"Very well, then. I'm going to ask Filch to fetch the boys so you can talk to them," McGonagall said, standing up and leaving the room a little less anxious than she had been before.

Draco stared at Harry for a long time, and then asked, "Why are you taking this better than me?"

"Don't be so impressed. I'm on heavy medication," Harry answered.

"I see," Draco said with a smile. "You lied to me, though. You told me you weren't on anything but me."

"But you're the best Prozac ever."

Draco chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder…"

"What?"

"Whether or not I'm dreaming."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. "You're not."

Draco avoided Harry's intense gaze for a moment in order not to show how touched he was by those words.

"You're blushing! How lovely!" Harry teased gently.

Draco sent him a threatening look. "Don't spoil the moment, Potter."

The soft touch of Harry's hand made Draco feel like he could face anything. His fingers enlaced Harry's, and they caressed each other's palm for a while. Everything was sweet and tender, and for a moment Draco even forgot where they were and why they were there in the first place. His dreamy state was interrupted rather abruptly when the door slid open and Lucius and James stepped in.

Harry quickly let go of Draco's hand and stood up abruptly. There was no mistake that Lucius and James had seen their little display of affection. While the blond boy had a smirk on his face, James seemed rather pale.

"Draco, could you and Lucius leave James and me alone for a moment?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off his son.

"Of course," Draco said softly. "Come along, Luc. It seems that you've earned a week in France with your old man, so we should set the details of our trip."

"So I've heard," Lucius commented, staring at James worriedly. "James, would you like me to stay?"

James didn't have time to answer, as Harry glared at Lucius murderously and Draco dragged him outside with him.

"Don't be cute, Lucius," Harry heard Draco say before the door closed behind them. "We also have a lot to talk about, and don't think your wits will get you out of this easily. You've got a lot of explaining to do…"

"Oh, look who's talking! You're the one who's reached the newspapers!" Lucius replied, upset. "I'm the one who should be asking questions…"

The door closed with a loud thud as to show that Draco and Lucius' discussion would be just as hard as the one Harry would have with James. The awful silence that followed made Harry nervous. James was so quiet and he looked so fragile that for a moment he wondered if he had done the right thing by going after Draco and being open about his love for him.

"James," Harry began uncertainly. "I…"

"I saw the Daily Prophet," James said, taking the lead. "It was impossible not to with everyone making such a fuss about it, particularly the twins."

Although James was confused and he had a lot of questions for Harry, he couldn't act like he didn't know anything about it. After all, Lucius had already told him about Harry and Draco _before_ their affair was on the news. It was just that James needed to hear about it from his father.

"I'm sorry," Harry said apologetically.

James frowned. "Why?"

"Because… I messed things up. I wasn't really thinking when I let my true feelings slip like that. I was only thinking about myself… That's why I'm sorry. I should have thought about how this would affect you earlier. But at the time things were a little confusing between Draco and me and… well…"

Harry was too nervous to go on. He didn't really know how to explain things to James. He suddenly realised that he should have been more careful; he should have put his son's welfare first. Why did he always do the wrong thing?

"Dad…" called James softly.

Harry looked at him with his heart pounding hard on his chest. If James declared that he hated him yet again, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Are you mad at me?" asked James, fumbling his hands nervously.

It was then that Harry realised James was as much afraid of his reaction as Harry was afraid of his. His heart melted.

"Of course I'm not mad," Harry said, sitting down and taking James to sit next to him. "I'm in no position to judge you given… that." He glanced at the Daily Prophet and blushed slightly. "But I do think you owe McGonagall an apology."

"I know. I just… Well, I don't think I was wrong. There were these girls throwing themselves at Lucius. I had to do something about it! Lucius is _my_ boyfriend!" James exclaimed with his face turning red from anger.

Harry was surprised at James' confidence. Although he felt a little jealous, he also thought it was an adorable side of him. James really was as brave as Ginny when it came to feelings. Ginny had never worried about other people's judgement, not as much as Harry. His heart clutched at the memory.

"Look, son, you have to learn how to deal with…" Harry stopped talking when he realised that his discourse would be complete bullocks. He didn't know anything about relationships. At the sight of Draco's ex-lover, he had completely lost his mind. He sighed. "Well, just apology to McGonagall and that's that. I… don't blame you for doing what you did. Hell, I did the same! Stating my love like that…It's _their_ fault, you know? _They_ should be taking the blame for everything! Malfoys have the tendency to drive Potters insane, to push them to their limits."

James chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Harry smiled softly. It'd been a while since he had seen James laughing like that. "Are _you_ mad at your old man?"

"No… But…Can I ask you something?"

Harry's heart almost stopped. "Of course. Anything you want."

"You really love Draco?"

Harry bit his lower lip tensely. The moment of truth had finally arrived. He couldn't lie anymore, especially to James.

"I do," he answered firmly.

"When you married mum, did you love her?"

Harry almost chewed on his lips before answering. "Of course I did!"

"But even so… You had an affair with Draco!" James accused. His son was trembling all over when he did.

Harry paled. "James… It wasn't like that. And how do you know…?"

"I know a lot of things!" James declared, not looking at his father. "But what makes me angry is to know that all these years you made me believe that you and mum were the perfect couple, that you loved each other very much. I even thought that you blamed me for her death somehow…"

"Never! You know that!" Harry denied immediately, widening his eyes at that. "We've already talked about this! I never blamed you for anything! If anything, I blamed me."

"But I thought you did! You lied to me. All these years you lied to me! And you! You called me so many things the day I told you I was in love with Lucius… You hurt me so much. And all this time you were the same as I was… You are the same!"

Harry caught his son in his arms when he noticed James crying. His heart felt heavy and guilty. He had inflicted so much suffering on his son and had never even realised it. He closed his eyes and hugged James tightly. The boy didn't put up a fight. It was important that they felt each other's warmth in a moment of need. And they really needed to feel each other, to comfort each other.

"I'm so sorry, James…" Harry whispered with tears in his eyes. "It was never about you. I blamed myself for everything. That's why… When I heard about you and Lucius, it hit too close to home, you know? I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know how to face you. I always feared that you would hate me. I didn't want you to hate me. But I guess I drove you to that, huh? My fear made you hate me anyway…"

"You know I don't hate you. But I thought you hated me. You were always disappointed in me. I thought… I'd failed as your son… I couldn't be what you wanted me to be…" James spoke between his sobs. "I still can't be what you want me to be…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I just want you to be happy? I never realised what a jerk I was… I'm sorry."

"I need to know why, dad. Why did you become so cold, so distant...? Tell me… Please. I need to hear it from you."

Harry took a deep breath. He caressed his son's soft red-hair and looked deeply into his eyes. He could see in them that James wanted the whole truth, that he was ready for it. He could not hide things from his son any longer. It was time to face the facts and get over them together.

Slowly, Harry began to spill his inner secrets to his son. He told him about his years in Hogwarts, the good and the bad things. The pain, the suffering, the paranoia for losing everyone he had loved successively. He talked about Ginny and Draco. Finally, he talked about the day Ginny had died, where he was and what he was doing. It was very difficult for Harry. At the end of his narration, he crumbled down. He cried and trembled while his son tried to pick up his pieces.

"I'm sorry for everything…" Harry muttered. "I couldn't protect you and your mother… It's my fault... all of it. She died because I failed to protect her… I don't blame Draco anymore… And the truth is that deep down I had always blamed myself more than I had blamed him."

James had never felt as close to his father as in that moment. He was finally able to understand a lot of things about Harry. He felt angry but also sad. He wished they had been more open to each other.

Now he had Harry's version of what happened. They could finally start to move on.

"It wasn't your fault… It was mum who told you to leave the house in the first place."

"But I should have stayed…"

"You didn't know what would happen that night. Nobody knew… I don't blame you, dad. I don't blame Draco, either. So please, forgive yourself."

Harry's eyes filled with tears once again. James leaned his head on his shoulder, and the raven-haired man smiled while cuddling him.

"Can you accept Draco and me together?" Harry asked as he stroke James' hair.

"Yes. I also want you to be happy. It is going to be weird, though," pointed out James.

"I know… And it isn't going to be easy now that the whole world knows about Draco and me."

"I don't mind. If… if you're by my side; if you're here to support me, I don't care about anything else," James whispered emotionally.

Harry held him tightly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, dad," said James, holding him back.

For the first time in years, Harry felt truly at peace with himself and the world. James also felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They were now at ease with each other. From that moment on, they felt like they could take anything as long as they remained together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley was desperate. He had left at least fifty text messages in Harry's mobile phone, but so far hadn't gotten an answer. The company was in a crisis. The phone hadn't stopped ringing since morning. Everybody wanted to know if Harry Potter was losing his mind, and how much would that cost for everybody who did business with him.

If only Ron knew the answer himself. _He_ was the one losing his mind. He didn't believe the Daily Prophet, of course, but he knew how much damage that kind of sensationalist news could do to a person. The general public didn't know Harry was only doing business with Draco Malfoy and not having a _tryst_ with him. The mere thought of them together was appalling to Ron.

But what about those pictures? They seemed quite real. Thinking back on his wife's reaction to the news, Ron grunted. Hermione had eyed the pictures with interest in her eyes, and something more, like she knew a piece of the events that he didn't. That made him quite distraught, but he still refused to believe The Daily Prophet.

If only Harry would answer his calls and put his mind at ease once and for all.

Harry was very welcome when he arrived close to 5 pm. He greeted everybody on the way but went straight to his office. Ron's relief to see him was great, but lasted only until he noticed how Harry's eyes seemed to be avoiding his.

"Harry…" Ron started as soon as they were alone.

"Tell me everything, Ron. I have some idea of what's going on from your messages, but now I want the details," Harry interrupted him, sitting on his chair and beginning to check his paperwork.

Ron sighed. He felt distressed once again but didn't know exactly why. Now that Harry was there everything was supposed to be all right. Or was it?

"Thanks to the Daily Prophet, our clients have been calling non-stop. They want to know if it's true that you have lost your mind. Our shareholders are even more concerned. I've been trying to do what I can to assure them that this is all bullocks and you would never get involved with Draco Malfoy in that manner. But I got to the conclusion that we must speak to the press about Draco being our employee now. I know you wanted it to remain a secret from our competitors, but right now it is impossible. The damage has been done and it has been big. You've got to explain that Draco is our new designer. I suppose that will be problematic as well, but… It had to happen sooner or later. You knew the risks when you decided to hire him."

Harry sat back and let his eyes wander far away. He fiddled with his pen. He knew what needed to be done, and it would be hard.

"Do you believe I'm in my right mind?" Harry asked Ron.

His friend and partner raised a brow. "Of course I do."

"Even if I told you that… although eighty percent of what has been written in that stupid article is bullocks, some part of it is true? Would you forgive me if I told you that… Draco and I are together?" He tried to deliver the news as gently as possible. As Ron blanched, though, he knew it would be difficult for Ron to accept and understand that.

"Ron…" Harry tried again. "I realise this is…"

"Wait!" Ron paced around the office nervously, his mind in turmoil. "You're saying that there's actually some true in that article?"

"Yes," Harry answered apologetically.

Ron stopped and stared deeply into his eyes. "You're saying that you and Malfoy… that you…"

Harry felt his stomach turn but he did not avert his eyes from Ron's this time.

"Yes."

The blow came fast and unexpectedly. One minute there had been some space between Ron and Harry, and the next Ron came flying towards him, punching him on the face with all his might.

"YOU BASTARD, SON OF A BITCH!" Ron shouted, still beating him. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Harry didn't react at first. He just let himself be beaten. A part of him thought he deserved it. He had betrayed Ginny. He had betrayed the Weasleys. But most of all, he had betrayed his best friend. Ron should have beaten him a long time ago. Now it was too late. Harry had his mind set on what he wanted, and he wanted Draco. The world could sentence him to eternal damnation. He cared, but he would rather be with Draco even so.

When it became clear that Ron wouldn't let him go until he was unconscious, Harry punched him back and threw him away from him with a spell.

The red-head breathed hard and looked around confusedly for a moment until his eyes met Harry's and shone with hatred. Harry's heart bled and panic threatened to strike him. More than the physical pain he was feeling for almost being beaten to a pulp, he was hurt by the look of disgust in Ron's eyes.

"Ron…" he tried.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I was against hiring him from the beginning!" Ron exclaimed. "Rationally I know he had nothing to do with what happened to my sister… Apart from the fact that he did think his father was sane enough to be set free… He didn't know what was going to happen. But it doesn't change the fact that his father …! And what about everything else he did to us all? How could you just… fuck that bastard? He's a bloody bitch! What did he do to you? You're not a fag! He must have done something! He's cast a spell on you! I knew it was no good to have him around!"

"He's done nothing!"

"I don't believe you! You fucking _love_ him now? Since when did _that_ happen? You hated him! I thought this was only business! I was still getting used to this being only business!"

"It was! But now… It's different. _He's_ different! He's changed in more ways than…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ron cut across him sharply. He stood up and his gaze pierced through Harry's heart. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, Harry. Not for this! Are you prepared to jeopardise everything you have built for _him_? Your family, your friends, your company? 'Cause everybody will already judge you for making him our top designer! But to actually get physically involved with him? You really are bloody mental! He will destroy you! Perhaps my parents will be lenient on you, but my brothers…"

Harry knew the Weasleys wouldn't take the news well. Ron's reaction now was just a glimpse of what was to come from the rest of the lot.

"Now I understand why James became a fag. Like father like son I guess," Ron said viciously. He did regret his words soon after that, but by then it was too late.

Harry put himself up in a second and glared at Ron as he hadn't done in quite some time. He was deeply hurt, and he could understand his friends' feelings. Nevertheless, he would never allow Ron to talk badly about James. So it was Harry's turn to hit Ron, who saw it coming and thought it well-deserved.

"I'm sorry," Ron said after a long period of silence where all that could be heard was their unsteady breathings. "I apologise for my last stupid remark. I don't apologise for the rest, though."

"You don't understand."

"And I don't want to." Ron walked towards the door and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "It's like suddenly you're a stranger to me."

"You've accepted him doing business with us!" Harry pointed out, as if that could persuade his friend not to walk out on him. "Why can't you accept us being together?"

"It's unnatural! For Merlin's sake, Harry! It's Draco Malfoy! I would have trouble trying to adjust to the idea that you're suddenly gay and seeing another guy, but I'd have tried to make an effort to understand! But you're not just seeing a random guy! You're with Draco Bloody Malfoy! I can't accept that! I won't!"

"So what? You're just going to leave and never speak to me again? You're going to throw away our friendship…"

Ron's glare made Harry silent. "You're the one who's screwed up our friendship. But I can give you a chance. Dump him. Tell everybody that you don't love him, that the Daily Prophet is tripping as usual. Then I can think about forgiving you. And I can think about letting you into my family again."

"You cannot speak for the rest of your family!"

"I can and I will! Like I said, maybe mum and dad will take pity on you, but not my brothers! You're officially banned from my family until you've come to your senses."

That being said, Ron left with furious strides. Harry just stood there, his head lost and his soul bleeding. A pile of paperwork and urgent manners waited for him, but he just couldn't gather to courage to go back to them as if nothing had happened between him and his best friend.

He had to, though. He might have lost Ron, but he still had his son. And he had Draco.

As if he were a robot, he sat on his chair and started making some phone calls. He had a company to save.

TBC…

_A/N: And here is the part where I confess that I don't have another chapter even remotely ready to be posted… But fear not. My muse seems to be coming back. Again, deep apologies for the delay. Unfortunately, I can't promise to be any faster as I've been extremely busy with work. But I'm still in love with H/D, and more than never after the last book. I hope you're still enjoying Lessons! Cheerios!_


	39. Chapter 39

Rated: R

**Ch39**

As Draco entered Harry's company building past midnight, he felt slightly apprehensive as the security guards glared at him with distrust. Since he wasn't the sort of person to feel intimidated, he ignored them all and asked to see Harry. The short security guard whispered something to a tall one before phoning Harry's office and asking his boss if Mr Malfoy had access to the building after working hours. The little man kept quiet as Harry spoke, and his face became an interesting shade of red as the conversation persisted. It made Draco wonder if Harry had scolded the man for the reproaching tone he had used while announcing Draco's presence. The blond refrained himself from grinning stupidly at the thought of Harry defending him from the judgment of others.

He was allowed in, and up he went to Harry's office. He did not waste time asking about the sudden hostility towards him at the entrance. He knew precisely why the guards had treated him coldly; and he also knew that he would have to get used to that kind of attitude now that the whole world knew about his relationship with Harry.

It wasn't as if he didn't know it would be like that, neither that he was unaccustomed by people passing judgment on him. He just wished he truly didn't care instead of just pretending that he didn't.

There were more urgent matters to take care of, though. When he entered Harry's office and spotted his swollen cheek and a cut on his lower lip, he realised that his priority was not his own pride but Harry's.

"I told Ron about us," said Harry as Draco walked towards him.

The blond stared at him from across the table. His heart constricted at how exhausted his lover looked. He wished to shorten the distance between them so that he could put his arms around Harry and soothe his worries. But first he needed to make sure that Harry _wanted_ him to come closer and touch him.

Just because they had appeared lovey-dovey that same morning, it didn't mean the problems between them had been wiped out completely. Harry hadn't called him since coming to London to take care of his business. He had only spoken to James to tell him he would not be coming home for supper. There had been no calls for Draco. That tiny detail could mean nothing. But then again, it could mean the world.

"I told him we're together," Harry continued as if his first sentence about the subject hadn't been clear enough.

"So he decided to turn your face into a punching bag in order to let you know just how happy he was with the news?" Draco had the intention to sneer, but he decided against it. He didn't feel like being sarcastic. He just felt tremendously angry at everything. "What was your reply?"

Harry gripped his pen so tightly Draco thought it would snap.

"I punched him back, but only when he decided to attack James as well…"

Draco sighed heavily. Somehow, he was not surprised that Ron had done something so low.

"You did well then."

"He apologised for being an ass about James. But he told me he wouldn't forgive me for being with you," Harry continued, his eyes far away. "He asked me to leave you. I won't be welcome into his family otherwise."

Draco froze. Weasley hadn't played fair at all. He had attacked Harry using the thing he praised most in the world: The Weasley family. Draco had often wondered if Harry hadn't actually got involved with Ginny in the first place because of her family. He had been seduced by their noisy happiness and cosiness. Draco could not blame him for that. Even he had felt jealous at times. But still, it made him angry. He clutched his fists.

"And what exactly is going through that pretty head of yours, Harry?" he asked, not without a hint of bitterness. He was also hurting. If Harry decided to leave him again, he didn't know what he would do. "It's a tough decision, isn't it? If you stay with me, you'll lose your whole family."

Harry sighed. "Don't be such a drama queen."

Draco frowned. "Say that again and I'll give you a black eye to go with your swollen cheek."

Harry's lips curled, but he immediately made a face at the pain. The tip of his tongue gently caressed his injured lip. "Would you cut me some slack? I've had a rough day. The last thing I need is to have an argument with you."

Draco crossed his arms. "I just want to know where I stand in this mess. I don't harbour any hopes that you'll leave your life behind just to be with me, Harry."

Although Harry felt too drained to be completely mad at Draco, he still had some anger left. At hearing those words, he stood and went to Draco's side at once. Draco's eyes challenged him to say otherwise, to prove him wrong. Harry felt like shaking him until he regained his senses.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being a drama queen?"

Draco tried to hit him. Harry was quick to grab his hand and stop him. He gripped both of Draco's arms to prevent him from fighting any further, making the blond even more crossed. Harry brought Draco closer, and their foreheads touched. Draco's gasping breath mixed with his own.

"If you've come here to be yet another source of trouble for me, I suggest you turn around and leave at once, Draco. I think I've given you enough proof of how much I want us to be together, but if you can't see that... If you still don't believe me... then there's nothing I can do!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated.

The blonde's heart melted immediately. In the green eyes he saw the truth. Harry was determined not to let him down this time.

"I don't know how I will solve things with Ron," continued Harry, "but you can rest assure that I won't give in to his childish threats. Besides, I know for a fact that Mrs and Mr Weasley are on my side on this. Molly knows how I feel about you, and she's supporting us."

Draco was amazed at that. "Really? How…?"

"It's a long story…" Harry sighed, and he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "For the moment, can we not talk? I'm exhausted. I thought you'd come here to spoil me a little…"

Draco caressed the raven hair with a sweet smile on his face at last. He was thankful that Harry couldn't see it. It would have ruined his cynical image. He gently cupped Harry's face and kissed him on the lips. Harry winced due to his injuries.

"Why haven't you taken care of these?" asked Draco carefully touching the bruises on Harry's face.

"I don't know. I just didn't have the time. Plus, I also think I kind of deserve them," Harry confessed softly.

Draco sighed. He could understand the Weasel's feelings. However, he was Harry's best friend. He should know Harry did not mean to hurt him. He should know Harry's heart better than anybody else.

"I think we've had our share of suffering, Harry. Don't punish yourself any longer. Besides, James wouldn't want to see you like this."

Catching his wand from his pocket, Draco pointed the tip at Harry's wounds and healed them one by one. The raven-haired Gryffindor did not protest. When they were all gone, he was actually relieved. He kissed Draco fully on the lips, his tongue desperately searching for the blonde's.

"Can I make love to you?" he whispered against Draco's mouth, which curled softly into a smile.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours," Draco said without worrying that he was being too sappy.

He did not care anymore. Harry Potter was finally his, body and soul.

They undressed one another slowly. Each touch made Draco tremble with intense desire. Harry was taking his time to gradually and steadily drive him insane. He was laid down on the expensive tapestry as if he were a treasure to behold. By now his cock was fully erected just waiting to be engulfed by Harry's hot mouth. Draco smiled. He had dreamt of having sex with Harry in that office when he had first come to work there. He had not thought Harry would be so gentle though.

When Harry's fingers found his puckering entrance and delicately pushed them inside him, Draco threw his head back in ecstasy, which only got better as Harry scissored him. Harry sucked on his nipples, and then licked down his navel. He was so tender that Draco felt his eyes filling with tears. Harry's cock drove into him, thrusting faster and faster, devouring Draco's lips in the process. The blonde moaned at each thrust, his eyes a deep shade of grey. Draco tightened around him and Harry's hardness pulsed and then spilled inside him. Draco followed him only a second later, striking his own cock quickly.

He enlaced his arms tightly around Harry. He did not want to let him go. Harry kissed his temple softly. His fingertips caressed Draco's left cheek, wiping a tear away.

"You're crying," whispered Harry.

Draco made a face.

"These are like Phoenix's tears, Potter. Rare and holy."

Harry laughed to Draco's delight. He adored Harry's laughter more and more.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" Draco asked. He was still holding Harry tightly. He knew it was childish and needy but Harry did not seem to care.

"No, I haven't."

"Then let's go home." Draco's fingers entwined in Harry's hair and brought his lips closer for a kiss. "Lucius and James are waiting. Your son is worried."

Harry nodded. He worried about James, too. With everything going on, he feared James might have a panic attack. As he stared into Draco's eyes, he realised that his corporation was not supposed to be his priority in that whole mess. His family was. He did not need to use his job as a crutch anymore. How unfair it was that he focused on his work rather than James, who needed him now more than ever.

They stood up and gathered their clothes. When they were finished putting them on, Harry enlaced his hand on Draco's and squeezed it. They gazed at one another for a while until Draco closed the distance between them and placed a peck on Harry's lips.

"I might not be able to release the broom," said Harry as they were making their way to the lift.

Draco, who had his head on Harry's shoulder, just shrugged.

"I don't give a damn."

"Don't you? What about the money you were getting out of it?" Harry asked.

"It'll be sad to see it go. But the thing is, I've made my decision, Harry. You're more important than everything. I want to be with you forever if I can."

Harry brought Draco to a tight hug. That was precisely what he had wanted to hear.~

When the door to the apartment opened, James was the first to jump off the sofa followed by a half-asleep Lucius. As soon as he saw his father's tired expression, James came to stand next to him.

"Are you ok, dad?" he asked Harry, who smiled as he stroked his head.

"I'm fine. Just worn-out."

"And hungry," pointed out Draco.

As Draco watched the Potters together he wondered if he and Lucius were looking that exhausted. One glance at his son proved his point. Lucius could barely keep his eyes open. He decided to leave Harry to James, who by now was leading him to the kitchen where Dobby was waiting with a sandwich.

The Malfoy senior enlaced his son's shoulder and guided him through the corridor and into the bedroom. Lucius felt annoyed and he protested all the way.

"I'm fine! I can walk on my own at least!" he exclaimed.

Draco made a face.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Besides, I want to wait for James."

"Let's give them some father-son time, shall we? You can wait for him in bed," said Draco, making his son smirk at his remark. He realised what he had just said then and he sneered back. "_That's_ not what I meant, brat. In fact, if I were you I'd behave myself. We're guests in Harry's flat."

Lucius' head hit the pillow but he fought really hard to keep himself awake. Draco admired his resistance.

"Is Harry ok?" Lucius asked.

Draco sat by the bedstead.

"It's Mr Potter to you." Lucius grimaced and Draco chuckled. "Under the circumstances, he's fine. Don't worry about it. Leave the mess to us. We are the adults here after all, even if we've been acting like teenagers."

"So you're really together now. For good?"

Draco inhaled. He and Lucius had yet to talk about things properly. They had brushed the subject slightly in Hogwarts but not gone any further. They had been too preoccupied with The Potters at the time. Draco figured they should talk as he was sure Harry and James were doing the same.

"Yes, we are," Draco finally answered. "At least that's the impression I have."

He could not let Lucius know how scared he really was inside. So far Harry had been nothing but amazing considering everything. He could see in his green eyes how determined he was to make things work out between them.

"I'm happy for you even if it is weird for James and me... You're not going to get married, are you? That would make me and James brothers!"

Draco scowled. "Marriage is the last thing on our minds at the moment, but I'll make sure to keep you updated."

Lucius really did not mind that his father was with Harry. He just wished things were not so difficult for them all. He did not let his father know that Narcissa had sent him a letter speaking her mind about the whole episode. She was determined to protect Lucius from his father's bad influence. He wondered what she would say if she heard about James and him. He was actually surprised she had not heard of anything yet.

"How are _you_ coping with everything?" asked Draco.

"I'm ok. I'm just worried about James."

In Draco's opinion, James seemed to be doing rather well. They had spent the afternoon together and he had seen how tough the kid could be. He just hoped Ronald Weasley would not get in the way and poison their relationship.

That whole situation was difficult for all of them. Draco breathed in.

"I'm sorry about everything," Draco muttered tiredly.

Lucius frowned. "Why? None of this is your fault."

"Well, we're on the limelight... I honestly thought we could all keep a low profile. For a minute I forgot that..."

"Malfoys and Potters are an explosive combination?" Lucius finished for him.

They smiled at each other.

"Yes. Harry and I were already trouble... Throwing you and James into the mixture was just maddening."

"Still, I couldn't help falling for James," said Lucius without a hint of regret.

"I don't want you to think for a second that I blame you and James for anything, Luc," Draco assured him.

"I know you don't. And I don't want you to think I blame you and Harry for anything."

Father and son hugged each other. Draco was so blessed to have Lucius. Dealing with Pansy was a small price to pay for having his son all to himself.

"We'll get through this somehow," said Draco.

"Of course we will."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry and James were having a similar conversation. The more they talked the more an idea began to slowly form in Harry's mind. So by the time he went to bed he was set on what he had to do. His life had been all about running away from his true feelings. It was time to change his priorities. Before he did, though, he really wanted to have the opportunity to see Draco's broom being commercialised.

He waited as Draco made his way into the room. Harry already had his pyjamas on, and he was delighted to watch Draco taking his shirt off. The blond smiled at him maliciously as their gaze met. So many things had changed between them. Looking at his beautiful profile, Harry could not care less about the world outside.

When Draco stood by his side, Harry's hands immediately stroked his bare chest. He pecked Draco's bellybutton, his tongue drawing imaginary circles everywhere. Draco's breath became unsteady. He buried his fingers in Harry's dishevelled raven-hair, which was something he never got tired of.

"Are the boys asleep?" Harry asked, knowing Draco had been with them until now.

"Yes, they are."

"Together?" Harry frowned.

Draco chuckled. "Really, Harry, don't you think it's a little bit late to worry about that? Besides, I'm here sleeping with you. Not allowing them to sleep together would be hypocritical."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes with a scowl. "It's different. We're adults. They're only children. Are they having sex?"

The thought horrified Harry. He stood up to go to the boys' room right away but Draco stopped him by grabbing him from behind and pulling him back to bed. The blond had him pinned under him. Harry raised a brow, but let a low groan escape his lips when Draco's mouth and tongue found his jaw line. They kissed, slowly at first and then deeper. Draco moved his body on top of Harry's hoping to take his mind off everything.

"That's not fair..." Harry muttered. His pyjamas were off in a second. Draco shed the rest of his clothes as well and gazed at Harry's naked body hungrily.

"What's not fair?" he asked teasingly before swallowing Harry's cock in his mouth.

Harry completely lost track of his thoughts as he surrendered to Draco completely.

Had Harry gotten to the boys' room as he had wanted previously, he would have seen the cutest scene in the world. Lucius and James were placidly sleeping in each other's arms.

TBC

**Author's notes:** Yes, it's me. After 4 years! OMG. Time really flies. Life's been tough. Priorities have changed and bla bla bla, but I still adore the fandom and I really want to finish Lessons. I know some of you have been waiting for a long, long time. I apologise! I love you all! Thank you for all the threats! lol Also, this chapter was not beta-ed, and to be honest it's not my best at all, but... Well, it's finally here! I've decided to change the ending. I had something on my mind when I first started the story, but when I was writing this chapter I had other ideas and then... well... But I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'll try my best to finish Lessons! I don't like loose ends. Cheerios!

One more thing: I'm having trouble with this new layout. All the breaks in my story have disappeared, and I'm having trouble with this one as well. So when Draco and Harry leave the office to go home, there was supposed to have a break there...


	40. Chapter 40

Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. XD

**Chap. 40**

It had become quite common for Max to get under James' Invisibility Cloak and go to Mathias' bedchamber at the dead of night. The Professor usually complained as he did not want Max's grades to slip, but to no avail. For one thing, Max would never allow a tragedy like that to happen since keeping his excellent grades was something he had promised when they had started seeing each other. For another, Mathias could never say no to him. No matter what, Max was always able to convince him that their relationship was fine and that there was nothing wrong with a Professor dating a student. After all, Max had been the one to pursue him in the first place. Moreover, Mathias did not treat Max any differently in class. On the contrary, the Professor continued to challenge him to his utter delight. Max thought of it as foreplay.

Despite his young age, Max made his heart flare like no other. What was more, they relationship was not just great physically but intellectually as well. They were birds of the same feather. They had fun discussing about magical theories, especially when they disagreed with one another. Mathias loved him more and more every day.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

He wondered what Max's reaction would be at the news. Would he take it calmly? Would he be rational about it? Max's logic was one of the things Mathias loved the most about him. In fact, Mathias was sure Max would take things graciously, which would only make him want to ravish him one last time.

When Max entered his bedroom, the boy could immediately see that something was not quite right. Mathias had a troubled look on his face. He had only looked like that at the beginning of their tryst.

"What is it?" he asked trying to hide the alarm in his voice.

Mathias smiled fondly at him. Max was never one to delay things. Instead of speaking, Mat got closer to him, cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips. The younger lad sighed. If there was one thing that could melt his brain and make him unable to think coherently, it was Mat's kiss, something he considered extremely unfair. Little did he know he had the same effect on the Professor.

"I'm sorry, Max," whispered Mathias. "This is my last day in Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick is coming back tomorrow."

Max shivered slightly. His world seemed to crumble. He knew that day would come sooner rather than later. Nevertheless, he hoped they had more time together. He wanted to scream and make a scene. He knew, though, that it would be useless and childish. Maxwell Weasley was _never_ childish.

He did allow himself to pout and bury himself in Mathias' embrace. The Professor chuckled and stroked his back gently. What consoled Max was that Mathias' violet eyes were as sad as his.

"Can't you stay?" Max asked expectantly.

"You know I cannot. I'm only here as a substitute. But you know, I might come back next term. Professor Flitwick has spoken about retiring. The Headmistress has also hinted about it. She seems pleased with my work here. So I'm hopeful."

"But that'll take too long!" Max complained. He could not help it.

"Not really, Max. Time flies. I'll be back before you know it."

Max closed his fingers on Mathias' robe and stared at him with such pain in his eyes that Mat held him tightly before hungrily kissing him.

"Can't we just freeze time?" Max asked against the older man's lips.

Mathias grinned. "Knowing you, I bet you could find a spell that would do the trick."

Max sighed.

"Cheer up, Max. It's not as if we're never going to see each other again. There's always Hogsmeade at the weekends," Mathias spoke hopefully.

"So... You still want us to... be together?" Max hated to sound so unsure of himself. Mathias, on the other hand, thought it was cute.

He, too, was relieved to know Max wanted them to stay together even after Hogwarts. He had never loved anyone like that before. He had never cared so much for another human being. He wondered what his ex-lover would have to say about that. Charlie Weasley would probably kill him for laying his finger on his nephew. He did not want to think about it though. Not now.

"Of course I want us to be together. The question is, are you sure you want the same thing?"

Max glared at him.

"Of course I'm sure. That's a stupid question."

"Even so, it's a valid one. I'm older..."

Max rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ conversation again. Yes, you're older. But I thought we had come to the conclusion that I'm actually wiser than you in spite my being younger."

Mathias could not help the smile that spread on his face.

"And how absolutely modest you are as well."

He nibbled Max's neck, making the boy moan. Little by little, his clothes were taken off. It would be their last night together, at least in Hogwarts. His eyes filled with tears no matter how hard he tried to prevent them. Mathias held him tightly.

"You know, I'm actually glad I'm leaving. I always feel guilty when we are together here. It won't feel so wrong to date you when I'm out."

"I guess..."

Mathias looked at him in awe. "You actually agree with me? That's a first!"

Max made a face. "I know you feel guilty. In a way, I kind of feel it too. I think it's stupid, but... I guess... People will always think the worst of the kind of relationship we have. A Professor and a student... I don't blame them. But what we have... It's not an ordinary relationship. For me, at least, it's special..."

"And you think it's not special for me? Max, you have no idea." He cupped Max's face and stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you."

The boy's eyes sparkled. "And I love you."

Their kiss was bittersweet and so was their lovemaking. When their passion finally cooled down, Max curled up beside Mathias and sighed. Mat brought him closer and entwined their hands.

"James is not here and now you won't be here as well... I'll be lonely..." Max muttered.

"I'm sure your cousins will find a way to keep you entertained," Mathias said, kissing the top of Max's head.

Max laughed quietly as he thought of Vanessa's and Vivian's stories about Mat and him that already seemed to be circulating among their fan club. Those would definitely keep him busy.

"It's more likely they will drive me insane..." Max grimaced.

Vivian and Vanessa had been extra careful around him ever since James had left Hogwarts. They knew how depressed he was for not having his best friend by his side. When they found out about Mathias going away as well, they would suffocate him with their motherly love. The thought made him grin.

"We'll always have Hogsmeade," said Mathias, twisting the famous 'We'll always have Paris" quote.

"Yes," whispered Max. "Just remember to buy a mobile phone, please. As much I think letters are romantic, mobile phones are much more practical."

Mathias burst out laughing.

"Don't worry. I'll buy one as soon as I get to London tomorrow."

Speaking on the phone would not be nearly enough to soothe Max's heart, but it was better than nothing.

Mathias was also troubled. As he stroked the curly brown hair, he wondered if they could really make it work outside Hogwarts' walls. He did not doubt Max's feelings. It was just that the boy was young. What if Max decided that Mathias had only been an experiment? What if he realised that he preferred women, not men, and that Mathias had been a terrible mistake?

It was useless to think about those things now. What was done was done. Mathias did not regret one bit of what they had lived together.

As they finally fell asleep, the last thing to cross both their minds was that they would make it work no matter what.

(INSERTS A BREAK HERE)

The world was coming to an end, of that Ronald Weasley was sure. It had started with Malfoy's broom and culminated with Harry madly declaring he was in love with the beast. The whole situation was surreal. It became worst when Hermione, his own wife, took the beast's side. Even his own keen had sided with Draco and Harry, which made him wonder if his parents were becoming senile. What was the world coming to?

Now he was being called by the board of directors for an emergency meeting.

When he entered the large conference room, he saw his brothers George and Fred at one end of the table confabulating with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Lee Jordan. On the other end, Oliver Wood conversed with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. All heads turned to Ron when they saw him. They seemed to be expecting an explanation from _him_. After all, Ron was – or had been – Harry's best friend. He always knew beforehand what Harry was planning. This time, however, he was as clueless as the others.

"So?" Fred and George practically cornered him.

Ron grimaced. "So what?"

"Is it true about Harry and Malfoy?" asked Lee.

A part of Ron wanted to say yes and vent about Harry's betrayal. Another part of him, however, was still loyal to his best friend. He hated Harry at the moment, but he could not forget Hermione's words. Harry was Harry no matter what, and as their friends, they should support him when he needed them the most even if he particularly thought Harry should have his head examined by St Mungo's.

"Whether it is true or not is irrelevant at this point," said Dean. "The company has suffered because of it."

"This is nothing we can't manage," declared Fred. "I really don't think Harry's personal life is anyone's business."

"But it is interfering in _our_ business," pointed out Oliver.

A discussion started. Strangely, none of them seemed to really care that Harry and Draco were an item. Their main concern was the company. Ron thought the whole thing was surreal to say the least. When Harry finally arrived, they all went silent.

Ron noticed the dark circles under his eyes, a clear sign that Harry was under big stress. He felt bad about it. He knew he was partially to blame for that. He had been cruel with Harry and he had not meant to. All he had wanted to do was make his friend open his eyes and be reasonable.

He spotted Malfoy outside the room and he clutched his fists. At least the blond had the decency to stay there and don't come in with Harry. It was hard enough to accept that the slimy git was shagging Harry as it was.

Harry looked straight at Ron as if feeling his killing waves. Ron kept his gaze steady even though he felt like looking away.

"Hey, mate, what's going on?" George was the first to speak.

Fred rolled his eyes. "We all know what's going on. The question is, what should we do about it?"

"Alright, but I'd like to hear it from Harry himself!" George complained.

"I think we all would," said Dean.

Lee and the others agreed. Harry sighed.

"It is as they say. Draco and I are together," Harry began tiredly but firmly.

There was a tense pause before everybody started speaking at once.

"Oh, what did I tell you? Pay up," said Fred to George, who grumbled something as he took a few galleons from his pocket to give his brother.

"Oh, I knew something was fishy about them from the first time Malfoy came into the company," said Angelina.

"That's so disappointing. Another hot single guy turns out to be gay..." continued Alicia, and Ron was not sure she was talking about Harry or Malfoy.

"Malfoy _is_ hot, Harry, I give you that. I think a lot of people here would have a hard time resisting him," joked Lee.

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Ron distressed.

"You guys are taking things too lightly..." said Dean more seriously. "Hot or not, it's Malfoy we are talking about. The wizarding world is not too keen on his family, and we can't blame them."

"Well, we did know it'd come to that sooner or later," pointed out Oliver. "We've decided to take our chances. The broom _is_ wonderful. I'm sure people will be more receptive once it's on the market."

"Yes, but until then the company's name and reputation will suffer substantially," commented Alicia more business-like.

"I'm not leaving Malfoy and I'm not hiding my relationship with him," Harry stated.

Ron looked around to see if anybody was as shocked as him, but again nobody seemed to care. In fact, his twin brothers went even further by saying, "We're not asking you to do that!"

"Merlin, Harry! Have a little faith in us!" exclaimed Fred.

"You've been happier with Malfoy. We all noticed that," continued Lee.

The others nodded their heads. Ron sighed. He should not have expected anything different from that crazy lot. He glanced at Harry, who was deeply shocked by their easy acceptance.

"I don't understand," Harry voiced Ron's thoughts, though to be fair, Ron actually understood.

"Don't get us wrong, Harry, we are worried about the company," Dean spoke for everybody. "But Lee is right. You've always been an obsessive jerk and now you're more at-ease. I guess we have Malfoy to thank for that. However..."

"I know," Harry cut across him. He had a determined look on his face. Ron did not like it one bit. "Which is why I've called this meeting. I've made a decision."

The suspense hung in the air. Ron felt a drop of sweat on his forehead. Whatever he had to say, nobody expected to be, "I'm resigning."

The others began speaking at once as they usually did. This time, however, they were a lot louder.

"Outrageous!"

"Now, now, let's not come to _that_!"

"I'm sure we can come up with a better solution!"

Ron was not sure of who was saying what anymore. The voices blended in. He noticed Harry looking at him as if waiting for his reaction. As to not disappoint him, Ron raised to the challenge.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Since it was basically the first time Ron had actually said something that did not sound like a grunt, the others went quiet immediately.

"Do you really think this is the best solution? Are you actually going to abandon everything we've built together just for _him_?"

Harry seemed to grow bigger, which was absurd, but it was the impression Ron had. Even so, he did not back down.

"I thought you were going to be thrilled about it," said Harry with a smirk so much like Draco's Ron felt like going for his throat.

"You think I want to see my friend in the gutter? You think I have fun seeing you destroy your life for a scum like Malfoy?"

"Oh, boy, here he goes..." Fred began.

"Ronny _is _going to make an arse of himself," George finished for him.

Ron glared at them. "Am I the only sane person in the family?"

"I hope so!" exclaimed Fred. "Though unfortunately Percy is a little bit worse..."

"And that's saying a lot," George agreed.

Ron felt like screaming. Harry, on the other hand, was rather amused.

"I'm not resigning because of Draco," Harry said more calmly. "Well, I am in a way. But the thing is, I've thought a lot about this. I'm doing this mainly for myself and for my son. As Dean put it so well, I am an obsessive jerk. All I've done until now was focus on my work instead of my personal life. I'm not leaving the company for good. I'll still be a part of the board. I just won't be President anymore."

"You know I've sacrificed my relationship with James over this place," Harry continued, this time looking directly at Ron. "I can't do that anymore. I won't. James is more important than everything else."

"If he's so important, Harry, think about what your relationship with Malfoy will do to you both!"

"He's fine with it, Ron! You're the only one still complaining about it!" Harry vented.

"I'd use the word 'bitching' but what do I know?" shrugged Fred.

George patted Fred's shoulder. "Wise words, my dear bro."

"I can't believe you're doing this. I can't believe everybody else doesn't care that you're doing this either!" Ron exclaimed with deep frustration.

"I still hope we can be friends, Ron. I'm not doing this to hurt you, you must know that," Harry said sadly.

Ron was torn. Hermione had told him so many times that he would regret his words and he would regret even more cutting relations with Harry. They had been friends forever. Harry had chosen him over Malfoy in the past. Why couldn't he do the same now?

On the other hand, wasn't it true that Harry was a lot better ever since he began dating Malfoy? His friend was happier, and consequently his relationship with James, which had always been so complicated, was now improving as well. Was it all Malfoy's doing? He clutched his fists harder.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, every word hurting him and Harry. "I'm not ready yet to forgive you, let alone accept all this... I think you're making a big mistake."

"Well, on that note, I also think you are making a mistake, Harry," said Oliver. At Harry's frown, he mended, "I mean about you quitting your position as President!"

Harry sighed heavily. "That's too bad. I'm not backing down. I would also like to propose another person to take my place."

The others did not like the fact that Harry would not be President anymore, and they let that perfectly clear by continuing to try to make Harry change his mind. Harry, however, was dead set on what he had decided to do.

"So who would you like it to be your substitute, Harry?" asked George after giving up arguing with Harry.

"Ron," Harry answered.

Ron opened his eyes wide. He had mixed feeling about the matter. On the one hand he was really happy that Harry had thought he was capable of taking over his place in the company. On the other, he was terrified. He had never meant to be the President. The thought had not even crossed his mind. _Harry_ was the President. He had never imagined a different outcome.

"Though I do not like this, I suppose we can't help it..." said Alicia. "And since Ron is the Vice-President, I guess it's only logical that he should take Harry's place. Those in favour raise your hands."

George was the only one who did not raise his, but it was more to take a piss at Ron than anything else.

"It'll be sad to see you go..." said Fred.

"Hey, I'm still part of the board and I'm still part of your family. Right?" Harry had a hint of fear in his voice that Ron knew for sure it was his fault.

"Absolutely," Fred answered with a grin. "So I guess we should start planning what to say in the press conference this afternoon."

There was sadness all around. Ron did not feel it was directed at him in particular. The whole situation was difficult for them. Though Harry and Ron had started the company, the others had also believed in it when they had joined in. They had all seen it grow and get more and more successful over the years. It would be a big blow to lose Harry as their President, and Ron felt as if the walls were closing around him. He was now the head of everything. Hermione would kill him.

One by one the others hug Harry but Ron did not join them. He couldn't. He turned around and left the room.

He almost bumped into Draco, who smirked as their eyes met. Ron frowned.

"What?" Draco asked in a challenging tone.

"Are you happy, you freak?" Ron muttered venomously. "Happy that he's given up everything for you?"

Draco raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

The blond seemed genuinely confused, and Ron felt a perverse pleasure in giving him the news.

"He's just resigned. He's leaving the company."

Draco was positively shocked. So Harry had not shared his plans with the blond git. Ron couldn't be happier. He left Draco to try and deal with the news alone, for he also had to deal with it. His stomach was killing him. He needed his wife's comfort, and fast.

TBC...

**Author's notes**: Hello, dears. Thank you soo much for the reviews and all your support! I'm really happy to know you still care! To all my loyal deary fans, I'll send you a Draco/Harry doll so you can do whatever you want with them. XD No spoilers as I do not have a new chapter ready, but do not fret. I will. This chapter was all about the Weasleys basically. Max is saying goodbye to his sexy Professor and Ron is being his usual ass. Fear not. You know I love a happy ending. But what about Draco? What will he do now he knows Harry has abandoned his company? Theories anyone?

Oh, I'd like to share something that happened on my twitter account! I adore Tom Felton and every once in a while I send him tweets pretending we're best friends. Yeah, yeah. Pathetic... Anyway, one fine day not so long ago, I send him a tweet asking him about he thought of the whole H/D craziness and why we girls love it so much. On my part, I continue, I like it because it's damn hot. XD And he answered! hahahahahaha It was a glorious moment! And his answer was the best ever! He said: LIKEWISE! So Tom approves of our madness for H/D! Woohoo! *opens bottle of champagne*

Cheerios!


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's notes**: A special thank you for my dear beta-reader Crystal! And to everyone who reviewed, I give you chibi Harrys and Dracos! I love you all!

**Ch41**

"Harry, tell me you didn't," was the first thing to come out of Draco's mouth when he saw Harry leave the meeting.

Harry seemed unfazed, which only made Draco angrier. The first thing that crossed Draco's mind when the Weasel had delivered him the news was to kill the messenger. He would have done just that hadn't there been so many witnesses around. His only consolation was that the Weasel had looked just as shaken as Draco and was not as pleased as he would have liked Draco to believe.

He wondered what was going on through Harry's mind and if he would have to use a spell to find out. He had suspected Harry's reticence that morning. Ever since Hogwarts, Draco had always been able to tell when Harry was up to something. Unfortunately, Harry never made it easy for him to find out what that something was. Another thing he knew very well was that Harry had the tendency to sacrifice himself when he could not see another way out. It was his stupid Gryffindor nature. Never in a million years, though, had Draco imagined that Harry would quit his job.

It worried him that he might be held responsible for it, as Weasley had also pointed out previously. It would be yet another stain in his life, another thing to feel guilty about. Draco already had plenty of remorse to last a lifetime. He certainly did not want to throw _that_ into the mixture as well. Nor did he want to be blamed for destroying Harry's business career on top of everything else.

Draco's mood only got worse when Harry did not answer him promptly. He was about to threaten him with a curse when the Weasley twins appeared behind Harry and patted him on the back.

"Well, that was entertaining!" exclaimed Fred.

Both twins stared at Draco in a way that made the blond uncomfortable.

"He seems worth it," said George to Harry. Draco raised a brow.

"He also seems quite expensive. Are you sure you'll be able to make it without the company?" Fred joked.

Harry's smile made Draco's heart skip a beat or two. He was so weak to that smile that he even forgot to reply to the twins' stupid remarks with one of his Malfoy-ish comments. Harry noticed it too, because his smile got wider. 'He's such a bloody sexy bastard', Draco thought.

"Hey, Malfoy, you'd better behave from now on," said Fred.

Draco grimaced. "It seems I'm not the only one." He stared straight at Harry.

The raven-haired man pretended not to understand him while Draco fumed.

"Hey, Blondie, it's alright," continued Fred with a grin, "I'm just joking, you know? Harry has enough money to support you even without being the President of the company."

"Yeah, and it isn't as if he's quitting the company for good. He'll still be a Director."

At hearing that Draco got distracted for a moment. He even forgot to cast a nasty spell on the twins for their cheekiness. So Harry had not left the company, he had just resigned his position as President. He was not certain how he felt about that, and it was now imperative that they talked.

Finally losing his temper, Draco ignored the twins' whistles and provocations as he grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him away. He only stopped when they were safely away from prying eyes in Harry's office – or what he believed was still Harry's office.

They stared, stormy grey eyes trying to read Harry's incredibly serene green ones.

Instead of talking, Harry did the unpredictable. He pulled Draco to his chest, cupped his face with one hand and gave him a breathtaking kiss. Draco tried as hard as he could to ignore the melting of his knees and the fuzziness that overtook his brain, but in the end decided to enjoy the ride for a little bit before finally pushing Harry away. He would never confess, not even under torture, that putting an end to that kiss had demanded a lot from his inner strength.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Mister, before you can even think about snogging me!" Draco said with a frown.

Harry had been expecting something like that. A part of him had actually been craving to see the fury in the cool grey-blue eyes. Draco never looked sexier than when he lost his temper. He loved to see his clear eyes darken and his slender body perk up. It made Harry come alive.

"Don't even think about it, Harry," said Draco crossing his arms and raising his chin. "I know that look. It won't happen. Not right now anyway."

Harry sighed as he sat on the leather couch. "It's exactly like they said. I've resigned. I'll still be a part of the board of directors, though. I'm not abandoning my company just like that. I'm just… redefining my priorities."

Draco sat next to him, but not near enough so their bodies could touch. Harry held back a smile at the blonde's obvious strategy. Harry decided to play the game, at least for the time being.

"You look awfully fine with everything," Draco observed with a hint of doubt, for his Harry was nothing like the man calmly sitting next to him.

"Does that put you off?" Harry asked.

Draco bit his lower lip. "I don't know. It's not like you, that's all. I'm confused."

"Afraid that I'll become a real sissy?" he insisted, this time defensively.

Draco made a face. _That_ was the Harry he knew alright. He was being contradictory, but the truth was that he would rather handle the explosive Harry than the impassive one.

"Are you saying you've suddenly become soft and tamed?" Draco provoked him. "Well, it actually makes me full of myself."

Harry's hardened face softened a little bit.

"Don't play with me, Draco. Not now."

Draco also put down his defences and his eyes cleared.

"Just tell me I had nothing to do with this. Tell me what you're thinking, Harry. You left me in the dark and your decision took me by surprise. Can you imagine how I felt when I heard the news from Weasley? Weasley of all people! Let's not forget being turned into a joke by another pair of mischievous Weasels! And instead of defending me, you laughed!"

His rosy countenance became even rosier. Harry diminished the distance between them and took Draco's hand in his.

"I'm sorry?" he tried.

Draco raised a brow. "Elaborate it or I'll hex you."

"Didn't you say that being responsible for me turning into a mushy person would make you feel full of yourself?"

"Be serious, Harry!" exclaimed Draco moodily.

"So only you can be a smart-ass now?" Harry said with a frown.

Pretty soon they would start fighting for real. Draco bit his lower lip and Harry let go of his hand. The blonde missed its warmth, but he pretended not to care.

"How does this decision of yours help your company? You think just because you left the Presidency things will magically get better?" he made a face at his choice of words. "They won't, you know? Magic does not solve everything. Besides, the biggest problem is my broom. You should have just pulled the whole thing off; cancelled the plans to release Griffin. That'd have been a better idea."

"No. I stick to the broom no matter what, and the others will too. I know my resigning won't solve everything, Draco. However, it might help a bit. I'm too involved with you… If they see Ron as the President they will…"

"So it is my fault!" Draco cut him off.

"Yes and no!"

Too bothered to remain still, Draco began pacing around the room.

"What kind of answer is that?" Draco asked. "I never wanted any of this to happen! It flatters me, but I really don't want this!"

"What exactly is it that you don't want, Draco?" Harry asked coldly, also standing up. "Our relationship? You're freaking out _now_ that things are turning way too serious for you?"

"No, you jerk! I'm freaking out because I was already responsible for many bad things in your life! I don't want to be the one to ruin your life again, Harry! Fuck the broom! I don't give a damn about it! All I want is you! I want us to be together without the guilt for Merlin's sake! I don't want you to turn on me tomorrow and tell me I'm to blame for this!"

"I won't! It's my decision, Draco! Besides, I'm doing this for James, too!" Harry vented. "I swear I won't blame this on you. We can perform a swearing spell on me if you want to."

Harry brought Draco closer and their eyes met. The strain in them was obvious. Draco wondered if they would ever find peace with one another or if they would forever fight over their past mistakes.

"Draco, try to deal with the fact that I love you once and for all."

Draco sighed. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps he was just waiting for the day that Harry walked out on him. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry's scent made its way into his heart.

"Damn you, Potter," he clutched his fists on Harry's chest. "I love you too much to walk away now. Do you understand that?" he muttered tiredly.

Harry smiled softly. "I do. After all, I feel the same way."

"So this is really it? There's no turning back now?"

"You mean for us or…"

"For everything… You, me, your company…"

"Your broom…"

"Now, Harry, let's not get naughty so soon… I'm still upset."

Harry raised Draco's chin and was relieved to see that his blond was back to his old self.

"I love you, brat," Harry whispered.

"I'm way too old to be considered a brat," said Draco. His eyes were glistening.

"You'll always be a brat in my eyes."

Draco laughed. Tired of fighting his urges, he enlaced Harry's neck and pulled him to a kiss. The raven-haired man's surrender was immediate.

"So what now?" Draco asked after a while.

"I'll still be working backstage to release the broom. Hopefully Ron won't be too difficult…"

"Good luck with that," said Draco with a grimace.

Harry ignored him. "After the broom is finally out, and people realize how great it is, then I'll quietly fade into the background and buy myself a house in Hogsmeade."

Draco frowned. "What?"

"You've heard me. I do have a plan B, you know?"

"Why haven't you spoken to me about all this?"

"Because I knew you'd be upset, and I knew you'd try to dissuade me from leaving the company."

"I would not, Harry! Not if you had told me you had a plan B! Which, by the way, I still don't understand… Why have you chosen _Hogsmeade_? To stay near James?"

"Yeah. I figure that staying in Hogsmeade is better than staying in Hogwarts. That way I can give James _some_ privacy."

"Harry, stop talking in riddles or I'll get angry again! Why did you even consider Hogwarts?"

"I wrote to McGonagall two days ago. I asked her if she had an open spot at school for the next semester. It so happens that she does. So I'll be moving to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts. Well, I'll actually be living in Hogsmeade. I'll only be working in Hogwarts… I don't know. Somehow I think it's better to have a place in Hogsmeade. That way…" Harry's voice failed him.

"That way…?"

"That way I can ask you to live with me, and we'd have more privacy in Hogsmeade."

Draco's heart stopped beating for a second, and then started pumping in full speed. He had never expected Harry to make such a decision. He was scared and marvelled at the same time. He knew things were moving too fast, but then again, hadn't they waited long enough?

Harry had such an adorable look of worry and anxiety on his face that Draco could not hold back any longer. His answer came into the form of a passionate kiss. They leisurely undressed each other, kissing every bit of naked skin.

"Ok, I guess now we can get back to talking about my broom after all. Or…" Draco moaned as Harry took off his pants and knelt before him, "... I'll just let you do anything you want with it."

"You mean _this_ broom?" Harry squeezed Draco's cock. The blond smiled naughtily, his blue eyes sparkling with intense desire. "Alright, enough with the broom metaphor. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

When Harry sucked him, his eyelids fluttered and his fingers immediately fiddled with the abundant raven hair. Suddenly nothing else mattered but the fact that they were finally one. If Harry was really fine with being away from his company, Draco would not say a word about it any longer. After all, Harry was a big boy. He truly hoped Harry would remember his promise to him though, to never accuse him of having to quit his job for him.

A squeeze on his balls made him forget about everything else. Harry was quickly becoming a pro in sucking him off. Practice really was the way to perfection. He bit his lower lip hard for he was on the verge of cumming.

"If you don't stop…" he moaned. It was too late for warnings. Harry's tongue twisted in such a way around his cock that he could not hold back any longer. He came and watched in amazement as Harry swallowed his sperm.

He sighed completely surrendered and tamed. When Harry cuddled him, Draco had to bite his tongue not to purr like a satisfied and happy cat. He wondered what sort of face Harry would make if he meowed with contentment. He almost gave in to temptation just to hear him laugh.

They kissed and Harry held him tight. For the first time Harry felt remarkably at ease with himself and the world. His decision seemed the right one for the time being and he was pleased with it. He was even more relieved to be able to make Draco understand. His heart filled with joy as he thought about their future together. No more fighting, no more drama. This time there would only be love in their lives.

LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL

As James read Max's heartbreaking letter about Mathias' departure from Hogwarts and started writing a reply, he failed to notice that Lucius seemed to be pacing the living room like a wild animal trapped in a cage. It was their fourth day of suspension and even though Lucius was happy to spend those days with James, he missed Hogwarts. Mostly, he missed flying. Being in London was maddening. Harry had forbidden them to leave the flat unattended, and since Draco was usually after Harry, he and James had nothing better to do but watch TV or study. He couldn't even do anything else with James other than kiss him because Harry had warned his house-elves to keep an eye on them. So he was not just frustrated, he was also horny as hell. He and James hadn't had sex ever since they had their falling out. For him it felt like ages ago.

Harry's eyes on him didn't really bother Lucius, but they bothered James. So to make a long story short, James was also playing hard to get.

He couldn't have his freedom, he couldn't fly and he couldn't have sex. He would soon go berserk.

"James," he called.

James didn't seem to listen. He was too into the letter to pay attention to Lucius. The blonde grunted and tried again, "James!"

James glanced at him distractedly. "What?"

"Let's go out."

James frowned. "You know we can't."

"Of course we can! We're not kids. Nothing's going to happen to us if we just go for a walk."

"Still," James finally put the letter down and stared at his boyfriend. "We've promised…"

Lucius gave a frustrated sigh. James had become quite well-behaved ever since leaving Hogwarts. He seemed determined to make his father proud and therefore avoid trouble. Lucius was very happy that their father-son relationship had improved remarkably, but at the same time he missed his daring boyfriend.

"Listen Luc, I know how you feel, but our dads have too much on their hands at the moment. What if we got ourselves into trouble? You know our relationship is not a secret anymore, and you know a lot of paparazzi are just waiting to get a shot of us together so they can once more write a very nice feature about the Potters and the Malfoys. We can't risk it."

Lucius knew James was right. The press had been all over their family lately. They had not published anything about Lucius and James because they were minors and Harry had threatened to sue them until he owned the place, but if they were seen together things could get complicated.

He watched silently as James put his letter into an envelope and gave it to his owl to deliver it to Max. When James came back and sat on the couch, Lucius sat next to him and was immediately cuddled. His silky blond hair was fiddled with and he felt himself relaxing for the first time that day. He didn't like to act the way he did. He just missed their carefree days in Hogwarts too much. There he could snuggle his James without having to worry about Harry's glares.

They talked about Max and Mathias and how James wished he was there with his best friend to comfort him properly. Then they talked about the twins and what they had been doing to try and cheer Max up. Lucius smiled at the thought. He bet Vivian and Vanessa were driving poor Max insane. Thinking about them and their school life only made him depressed again.

"I'm bored…" Lucius complained knowing very well he sounded like a spoiled brat.

James smiled sweetly. "I know."

"I miss flying."

"You actually miss the attention," James provoked him.

Lucius pretended to feel outraged. "How dare you say that? It calls for punishment, James."

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind?" James whispered seductively.

His daring boyfriend was back. Lucius smiled and started tickling James mercilessly. The giggling turned to moaning as Lucius captured James' parted lips on his in a sensual kiss. Things soon heated up. The blond lay down on top of James and began to caress the red-haired boy's belly from under his long-sleeved t-shirt making them both sigh with content. Their bodies moved of their own volition and Lucius felt ready to explode. But before he could find his sweet long-awaited release, he heard a loud "ahem" coming from Dobby. He groaned as he looked at the house-elf with a murderous look which did nothing to impress the small creature.

James was beet red, and he felt so embarrassed that he pushed Lucius away rather harshly, making the blond fall to the ground and hurt his back.

"Ouch!" Lucius protested.

James knelt down next to Lucius with a look of worry.

"I'm so, so sorry!" he apologized.

Lucius grimaced. "I'm alright…"

"Master Potter told me to keep an eye on Master Lucius so he wouldn't try _anything_ _funny_ with Master James," said Dobby haughtily.

The blond raised a brow. Two things crossed his mind at once: his father-in-law was a real bastard and he was really starting to resent Dobby. The house-elf seemed to dislike Lucius because according to him the younger Malfoy had dared to taint his precious James Potter with his wicked ways. At first Lucius had found the whole thing funny. Now it was getting on his nerves.

"I'd never hurt James, Dobby, not in a million years," Lucius tried to converse.

Dobby did not seem at all convinced, and he said, "I heard Master James moan as if he were in pain…"

James became redder if that was even possible. Lucius smiled at him and then winked.

"Well, let me explain something to you Dobby. What you thought was a moan of pain was actually a moan of pleasure…"

"AH!" James interrupted him fast otherwise he was certain he would die of shame. "What does it matter really?" Then he turned to Lucius and said almost in a hiss, "What're you doing? He's a house-elf! Let's keep him innocent, please!"

"I'm sure Dobby knows what sex is. House-elves have sex too, right?"

James shivered slightly as he did not want to think about house-elves having sex at all.

"It doesn't matter. What we do together is private!"

"Not exactly. You know the twins write stuff about us," Lucius teased. He loved seeing James embarrassed.

"Just… shut up, Lucius!"

Lucius laughed heartily. James pouted. Dobby was still eyeing Lucius with suspicion. When the house-elf was finally convinced by James that Lucius meant him no harm, he left the room. Seeing that they were alone again, Lucius pounced on James and kissed him.

"You look so adorable when you're blushing, Mr. Potter."

"And you're a real bastard for provoking me this way, Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius smiled devilishly. James had no choice but surrender.

"Seriously, Luc, we can't do anything here…" James said when Lucius' hand began stroking him intimately.

Lucius sighed, frustrated. "I know. Dobby, the fierce knight might come in and hex me. And I know house-elves are quite powerful, so I really don't want to piss him off…"

"It's hard on me too, you know?"

"It doesn't look like it…"

James pinched him rather painfully. "Do you want _me_ to hex you?"

Lucius made a face. "I'm just saying that you seem rather cold to me lately…"

The red-head pulled Lucius closer and muttered against his lips. "I didn't mean to… It's just that… Well, we're in my dad's place. And both our dads are here… It's just… strange."

"Don't you think _they_ are doing it?"

James felt like covering his ears at the mention that Harry and Draco were having sex. He _knew_ they were. He had heard them the first night rather unintentionally while going to kitchen to have a glass of water. Despite the fact he had felt deeply embarrassed, he was also curious. The little he had heard before running back to his room with his heart pounding madly indicated that _Harry_ was the top. Being the top had been on his mind for a while. He wanted to experience making love to Lucius instead of being made love to.

"You know, Lucius, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Well… I've been thinking that…" he felt his face heating up once more and he knew for sure he was blushing when Lucius stared at him with amusement in his eyes. "I'd like to be the one to… you know… at least once…"

Lucius had never felt so curious in his life so he pushed James into speaking his mind the best way he could find – which was tickling him and placing soft bites on the red-head's neck.

"Alright, alright! I give!" exclaimed James laughing and moaning at the same time.

Dobby reappeared puffing as he heard James' voice. Lucius rolled his eyes. They really did not have any privacy in the flat at all.

"I swear to Merlin we're doing nothing wrong!" he assured the house-elf.

James backed him up and Dobby went back to the kitchen.

"So, where were we?" asked Lucius when he saw no sign of the house-elf.

"I want to make love to you," James said quickly.

Lucius grinned. "Oh, that's great! I want to make love to you too. In fact, that's what I was trying to do not so long ago before we were so rudely interrupted."

"No, you don't get it. _I_ want to make love to you. I want to be on top."

There was a moment of silent. James could see he had taken Lucius completely by surprise. The blonde gulped, then paled, then smiled nervously.

"Ok. Maybe one day we could try that…"

James frowned at Lucius' blatant lie. He could always tell when he was lying. He twitched his lips in a slight grimace before masquerading it with a stupid smile.

"That's the thing. You said this before but I'm starting to think this day will never come," James accused.

Lucius was quick to counter-attack, "That's not true! I just didn't realize you were so into the idea, that's all."

James sat and crossed his arms, and Lucius had no choice but to sit as well and leave the comfort of James' arms.

"Have you really _thought_ about it?" James asked.

Lucius looked the other way. "I have… It's just… Well, it's difficult for me."

"Why?"

Lucius felt as if James was pointing his wand at him and threatening him with _Crucio_.

"Because…"

He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell James that he just did not picture himself on the receiving end.

"Well, what does it matter anyway if we can't really do anything here?" Lucius said as he got up and sat on the armchair.

James got up as well and came to stand next to him. "That's true. I've been thinking though…"

'_Oh, boy, here we go. I wonder if I'll be able to get out of this one unscathed. I guess not…'_ Lucius thought, knowing pretty well that he would have a hard time convincing James that he was a natural top and would always be one.

"Since we can't do anything here, and we can't go outside… Then what if we went to your Manor? We could apparate there and then back here again before our fathers came back."

Lucius was tempted. He would have been even more tempted if James hadn't wanted to top him so badly. One glance at James' determined face was enough to make him realize there really would be no way out of that without a major fight. He did not want to fight with James again, especially about sex.

Would it be that bad to at least try and see if he could get used to the idea of being the bottom? He sighed in defeat. For the sake of his relationship he would make an effort. Besides, once alone in the Mansion with James he could always make him change his mind. In fact, he would make sure he did.

So he smiled at James, who looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok. Let's go to the Manor. Once there we can fly around a little bit and then… Then we can love each other."

James knew there was a catch somewhere. He knew the way Lucius' mind worked. He was probably thinking about flying first so that James would be too exhausted to think about sex afterwards. He would make sure to prove Lucius wrong.

James smiled back, and it was Lucius' time to feel wary. They told Dobby they would spend some time studying in their room and therefore did not want to be disturbed. Then they apparated, but not without a little apprehension. They were glad to arrive at the Manor with every limb intact, and they laughed as they realized they had both been scared of the same thing.

The Manor's house-elves were surprised to see them, but they did not question Lucius' reasons for being there. They were very fond of the younger Malfoy and were happy to indulge him.

Lucius' mood got incredibly lighter once he got his hands on two of the brooms they kept in their private broomshed. They wasted no time to mount and set off, and James – a lot more at ease on a broom now – had as much fun as Lucius as they flew together.

They were too caught up in their own world to notice the hooded figure that looked at them intently from the ground with a wicked smile.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" said the person with a drawling voice. "An interesting turn of events."

The man's eyes glittered madly and he laughed evilly. All he could think about was to have his revenge against his treacherous son, which now could happen sooner than he had anticipated. It was time to make some arrangements.

**TBC**

mwahahahahahahaha


End file.
